The Leaf Demons
by Raziel Sotd
Summary: AC:At the age of five, Naruto finds out that he has a brother by the name of Huyu. Now that they both have each other's backs all of the time, will they survive the life of a Jinchuriki or will they destroy everything they love. NaruXIno HuyuXKaida
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SPOILER WARNINGS. This is Alternate Circumstances (AC).**

**Summary - EDITED Version: Naruto has a twin brother that he met at the age of five. Through the years they've known eachother, they have made life changing impacts on many lives. Now, at the age of 15 Naruto, Huyu, and Sasuke have a plan to follow through with, but only they know about it... for now. Someone... or something... has forcefully changed the three boys progression... just by existing. Will they, and the rest of their precious people, be able to go through with their plan. NOTE: Story starts when their 8 years old and goes on from there. NarutoXIno OCXOC many others enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own my OC's.**

"NARUTO!!! WAKE UP!!" Yelled a blue clad 8 year old. This boy had a blue jump-suit which was the exact opposite of what this Naruto boy was wearing. He had hair that reached the nape of the neck, which was black with red streaks, and bangs that cover his forehead and the top half of his eyes. His eyes were green frozen pools that could chill you to the core. Also he was wearing matching combat boots. What really would catch your attention though would be the 3 whisker marks on each cheek, it made him look more animalistic.

"Fuck off. I don't want to wake up yet, Huyu. Go to the academy yourself." Naruto groggily said, still half asleep.

Huyu, seeing that he wouldn't get anywhere at this rate decided to take matters into his own hands. "This is your last chance Naruto, wake up, now." Huyu said dangerously while glaring daggers at his roommate.

"Don't eat my cupcake, donkey." Oh no. Naruto's mumbling in his sleep. On that note, Huyu went into the kitchen, filled a pot with water, and went back to Naruto's bed and dumped it all over him.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto launched 10 feet in the air; unfortunately the apartment ceiling was only a 7 foot high ceiling. Thus, Naruto's head went right through the weak roof and was stuck.

"Ha ha ha ha!! That was hilarious man, you should have seen your face when I dumped that water on you, hell you should see yourself stuck in the roof. HA HAA HA HAA!! Huyu was over taken by a fit of laughter for a brief moment before Naruto started shouting at him.

"Get me down from here, damn it!! I think – wait what the hell is that. AAAH MOUSE GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!!" Naruto was struggling to get free when his blue suited counter part started laughing even harder. That is, however, until he glanced at the clock and cursed. They were going to be late, AGAIN.

"Damn it, Naruto. We need to get a move on." Huyu said while grabbing the blonde haired midget by the leg and yanking him out of the ceiling.

"Your lucky you're my twin brother or else I would beat you up for that, no, pull a major prank on you. Oh yeah. That sounds way better." Naruto said as he got up to get ready to go to the academy.

**10 Minutes Later**

Naruto and Huyu were running for their lives, why? Because of their little quarrel this morning they were running late. The Uzumaki brothers aren't usually scared of things, but when Iruka gets mad, well let's just say none of them want to deal with him.

"Hey, Huyu. After you want to pull a prank and get some ramen." Naruto asked, hope in his eyes.

Huyu looked at him with a smirk and muttered a 'sure'. Then proceeded to frown. Naruto only pulled pranks on people when they treated him or someone else badly, or when he was bored. Considering they had a whole day to talk about what to do, he highly doubted that they were going to paint the Hokage monument today.

**At The Academy**

They were so screwed.

They were late.

By a half-hour at least.

There was only one thing to do.

Sneak in or run for the hills. Of course they were going to try and sneak in, key word being try. It was bold, brash, something to gloat about whether you got in unnoticed or not. So they started sneaking in. The door was open already so that they didn't have to worry about, so, while crouching, they started walking as quietly as they could to get to there seat.

'_I don't believe it we made it to the isle that leads to our seat this time.' _Naruto thought.

'_What the hell? Iruka-sensei didn't notice us. Well I guess we're just getting better.' _Huyu thought to himself.

They did it. They were almost there, just 5 more steps and they make it.

"Late again Naruto, Huyu." Iruka stated more than asked.

Both boys were face to face with Iruka now. They looked back to notice only a bunshin of Iruka was standing at the front and then dispelled. They turned back to Iruka with that shit-eating grin only they could have.

"W-well you s-see -.." Naruto was interrupted by Iruka.

"No excuses this time boys you need to start taking responsibility and –," Iruka was totally blocked out by the 2 boys as they looked at each other. It looked as though they were coming up with a plan.

Ah. Twin telepathy. What a gift.

With a nod from both boys they looked back at their teacher and formed that all to familiar sign.

"Oiroke no jutsu!" They yelled while turning into much taller, much more beautiful, female versions of them selves. Did I mention they were naked?

Slowly, the fair haired beauty made her way to her companion and started rubbing her breasts. While the other let out a moan. And that was all it took to send Iruka sailing backwards with a major nose bleed.

"Victory is ours once again Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed as they transformed back into their original bodies. Huyu just smirked at how perverted Iruka was. It was quite funny actually, watching him sail backwards like that.

All the guys almost died of either laughter or nose bleeds, or both. Anyway, some of the girls were laughing while the rest were fuming at them.

Ah yes. The key to a successful day is pulling off one of the best pranks you've got.

"QUIET!" Iruka shouted with his big head jutsu. "Huyu, Naruto, take your seats." Iruka ordered.

The boys, not wanting to insure the wrath of Iruka, complied and took their seats on either side of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nice one, Uzumakis, I was sure he was dead from that hit." Sasuke congratulated the 2 with a smirk and a nod.

Huyu scoffed. "It was better last week when you were helping us." Then looked out the window to space out.

"I guess, but I got grounded by my mom for 4 days." Sasuke stated.

Yes that's right his mom, the only other survivor of the Uchiha Massacre along with her son. It was a terrible night, and every time either 3 of them thought about it would bring a frown to their faces and a reminder of the promise they made all those years ago.

_Flashback 2 Years ago_

_Sasuke, Naruto, and Huyu were getting ready to go to the park. _

"_Mom. Are you ready yet?_ _Sasuke half-asked, half-yelled._

"_Almost dear. I'll be down in a second." His mother responded._

_Itachi walked through the door at that moment. Looked over the 3 boys then proceeded to leave. Well until his otouto called out to him._

"_Hey! Itachi-ni-san. Can you train us today or go to the park with us?" Sasuke eagerly asked. Itachi waved him over. Sasuke complying ran to him, then was poked on the forehead by Itachi's index and middle finger._

"_Ow."_

"_Maybe next time Sasuke." Itachi responded then left._

"_You always say that." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Then his mom came down and told them she was ready when they were._

"_Good day, Uchiha-san." Huyu said as he slightly bowed. Now Huyu wasn't one to show that much respect for someone, but because the Uchiha mother was kind to Naruto and Huyu, despite certain circumstances, he felt obligated to show her respect._

"_Please, Huyu-kun, call me Hide." The raven haired woman stated. _

'_Well, so much for showing respect. I guess doing that is useless anyway. Everybody should be treated equally, so screw this whole sama, san thing.' Huyu concluded in his head._

_**3 Hour Later**_

_The group of 4 was coming back from the park, happy with how the day went. The boys went to play with some of their other friends that showed up. So she got to chat with the other mothers from the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi clans. _

_Their conversation was going well, until they realized how late I had gotten and decided to depart. Of course they had to drag all their unwilling kids with them, unfortunately, this left Hide with 3 boys._

_As they entered the compound, Hide got this chill up her spine, like something terrible was happening. Being the ex-shinobi she is, kept her guard up. Huyu noticed this._

"_Whats the matter Hide?" he asked with concern in his icy green eyes. She answered._

"_Keep your guard up some things not right here." She said. At that all 4 of them were watching their surroundings carefully. All of the sudden, they here a scream come from 4 different directions._

"_I've got the right." Huyu said as he charged off in his direction._

"_I've got center-left, Sasuke take center-right." Naruto some what ordered. With that they went off in their respected directions. _

"_No! Wait you guys don't go by yourselves!" Hide yelled but it was to no avail. Hearing another scream come from the left, she decided to check it out quickly then go rounding up the 3 boys._

'_Kami, please watch over them.' _

_**With Sasuke**_

_(Same thing happens except his mom isn't dead)_

"_If you want to kill me. You have to hate me, run and cling to life. And once you get the same eyes as me come and find me." Itachi said to a very distraught Sasuke. Who wouldn't be after seeing their entire family murdered by their on kin._

"_B-but -.." _

"_Also to get these eyes, you have to…" Itachi was cut off by the sound of his mother's voice._

"_Sasuke where are you." Apparently, her direction was nothing more then a genjutsu._

'_Shit! I didn't want to have to kill her.' Itachi thought._

"_Sorry otouto, but I have to go." With that said Itachi leapt off. Sasuke was not going to have any of that. _

"_Itachi!" He screamed as he chased him. Eventually he caught up. Sasuke threw kunai at Itachi, but didn't hit the target. He was still drowsy from the Tsukyomi he took earlier and was about to pass out. After that he couldn't remember anything. Then darkness._

_**With Naruto**_

"_Damn a genjutsu. I can't believe this." _

"_Itachi!" Naruto whirled around so fast, he was surprised that he didn't get whiplash. He saw Sasuke chasing Itachi. Whom was covered in blood._

'_What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought. Eventually he caught up to him at the point where Sasuke fainted._

"_Sasuke!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he look over at Itachi_

"_What the hell is going on Itachi?" Naruto asked. Very confused._

'_Shit, not him too.' Itachi cursed his luck at running into 2 people he didn't want to kill and had a 3__rd__ one chasing them. _

"_Sorry Naruto, but I have to go Sasuke will explain everything." Then Itachi knocked Naruto out._

'_Who the hell else am I going to run into today?' Itachi thought frustrated._

"_ITACHI!!" _

'_Fuck. It just had to be him.' _

_**With Hide**_

_She was anxious, scared and ticked off that she let herself get so out of shape. After hearing all three boys yelling Itachi's name, and Naruto yelling Sasuke's, she was panicking. _

'_Please be okay.' To her luck, she found all 3 boys lying next to each other. She checked over them quickly, letting out a sigh of relief at the fact that they were okay, she was worried about Sasuke and Huyu. They seemed to be hit with a major genjutsu of some sort. _

'_Could it be _THAT _technique?' Eventually she pulled herself out of her thoughts and proceeded to do the following._

"_I NEED SOME ANBU IMIDIATLEY!!" Then started crying._

_**3 hours later**_

_The 3 boys found themselves in the hospital with Hide watching over them. Well, sleeping in a chair with a kunai in her hand._

"_What the hell happened?" Naruto mumbled._

"_It was Itachi." sounded the voice of the Third Hokage. By now Hide woke up._

"_Damn. My head hurts." The curse from Huyu reassured Naruto on the fact that he was ok._

"_I second that." Sasuke said_

_With a sigh of relief Naruto looked over at Sasuke and asked a question._

"_What the hell happened Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

_With tears in his eyes Sasuke explained the whole story. Then Naruto and Huyu filled in the blanks that happened after Sasuke passed out._

'_Sasuke. I'm sorry.' A lone figure mentally apologized._

"_Hey, Sasuke." Naruto drew Sasuke's attention away from his crying mother._

"_What?" _

_With the look of determination in his eyes and the very same look in Huyu's, who gave him the go ahead. He looked at Sasuke and said along side his brother._

"_We, the Uzumaki Brother's, promise to help you get yours and our brother back." They said. Itachi trained them with Sasuke a little bit from time to time the year before, and have come to look at the boy as a bigger brother. He to didn't care about their special guests._

"_Thank you, my brothers." Sasuke said._

_End Flashback_

After spending another day in the hospital, they were released. Hide proposed for Huyu and Naruto to live with her and Sasuke. It's not like space would be a problem. But being the kind of people they are they respectfully declined saying, 'We've been better off on our own.' Since Hide couldn't force them to do anything she gave up, for now.

"Hey, Earth to Huyu, Sasuke and Naruto class is over!" Iruka yelled. This brought them out of their stupor and they race for the door.

"So Naruto who are we pranking today?" Huyu asked.

"Oh. Some shop owner near the Uchiha compound." Naruto answered with a frown.

"Hey, Sasuke want to give this guy a taste of _that_ prank?" Huyu asked.

"Sure. Wait what prank are you talking about?"

"Oh, you'll see, you'll see indeed." With that said, Huyu started laughing maniacally.

A/N: So tell me what you think. And that means I would like constructive criticism.

Oh if you want a better description of my OC. Then go to my profile.

Raziel Sotd (Sotd stands for 'Servant of The Dead') cya!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is AC story.**

**Raziel: Do the disclaimer Sis**

**Sis: -eating meat- We don't own Naruto or The Three Stooges.**

**Raziel: Okay then. Well on with the story.**

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha when a short, young, chubby shop owner unlocked his shop door. He owned a clothing store four blocks from the Uchiha compound. It wasn't big but it was pretty well off.

Once he entered the store, however, he noticed something was out of place. His racks were all moved so that they were forming a circle, with a big space in the center. Once in the middle of the circle, he saw that there were three openings. One directly ahead of him, one on the left, and one on the right**. **It essentially made a triangle.He then noticed a piece of paper lying in the middle of the circle.

Curiosity getting the better of him, and he went the center and picked up the note. It read…

_Dear Jackass_

_This is for the other day. Oh. And look up._

_Yours truly _

_The Three Stooges_

Now, being utterly confused, the shop owner looked up… only to get a glimpse of what looked to be a miniature cannon with a rail behind it holding a bunch of blue balls.

"Oh no." The shop owner said.

Someone yelled. "FIRE!" Just then the cannon shot a blue paint ball at the man, while others were being chucked at him from the three openings mentioned earlier.

In less then five minutes, the entire shop was covered in blue paint. Yes paint; the shop owner had just felt the wrath of the Blueruto Triangle. Named after its creator.

All three boys left the shop, laughing like maniacs. Like, come on, the look on that guy's face when he knew he was screwed and then the look when he noticed everything was blue, it was priceless.

Now the boys were on their way to the Uchiha compound to train with Hide. They did this around once a month, usually they would train by themselves, but she suggested they train with her and Sasuke once a month for pointers and stuff.

Once they got to the house, they were greeted with the smell of…

"RAMEN!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs as he charged to the kitchen.

"Damn, I think I'm deaf now." Huyu said while putting a hand over his ear.

"You and me both Huyu." This brought a chuckle to the boys as they made their way to the kitchen and took their seats. They always had ramen before their training, best part is, it was free.

"Eat up boys. We've got some training to do and you need your energy." Hide stated to the bunch.

Huyu scoffed. "Ha. Naruto doesn't need anymore energy, he needs a chill pill." Huyu stated while dodging a punch to the head from Naruto.

"Shut up. Maybe you need to lighten up more Huyu!" Naruto shouted.

"Whatever. I'm done, I'll wait outside." With that said, Huyu left the house and went to the back, where the training grounds were.

When he showed up he saw a gash on a tree, running his fingers over it. He remembered how it got there too…

_Flashback_

"_No, your not ready yet Huyu. Don't even attempt it." Itachi said to Huyu who just ignored him and went on with the exercise._

_He launched himself in the air and threw kunai in several directions. One was going to miss its mark, but there wasn't anything he could do about it because he couldn't feel his arms by now. He fell to the ground in a heap, along with his kunai._

_Sasuke and Naruto ran up to him and asked if he was okay. He mutter an 'I'm fine', and stood._

"_I told you so."_

"_Shut up, Itachi." Huyu hissed, pissed off he couldn't do the exercise._

"_Hey, boys! Dinners ready!" Hide yelled from the door. Naruto and Sasuke made their way to the door and stopped to turn around when they noticed they were missing two people._

"_I'm going to stay and practice more." Huyu stated._

"_I guess I'll stay to make sure he doesn't kill himself." A murmur came from Itachi._

_With that said Naruto and Sasuke walked off to get some dinner._

"_Okay, what's going on with you? Even though you and your brother are different in many ways, you both have an obsession to food." Itachi was a little worried, although he wouldn't admit it openly. _

"_Nothing, I just want to get this down." Huyu concluded. He proceeded to train as Itachi watch he knew there was something up._

_Then he noticed it, he activated his sharingan to make sure. Yep. Something was wrong with Huyu's arm. It's probably why he couldn't do the exercise._

"_Hey Huyu, let me see your arms." Itachi said. Huyu stopped what he was doing and walked over to Itachi. Just then three metal claws on each hand erupted from the back of his hands, forward and over his knuckles. _

"_AAAAAHHH!!" Huyu screamed. It was more painful then it looked._

"_Wow. What the hell just happened?" Itachi asked._

"_**Consider these a gift from me, gaki." **__A booming voice sounded in the back of Huyu's head._

"_Urgh." Huyu looked more animalistic all of the sudden and attacked Itachi, but the elder boy easily got out of the way and Huyu made contact with a tree before he passed out._

'_What the hell.' Itachi thought, jogging over towards the unconscious boy._

_End Flashback_

"HUYU! Snap out of it!" Naruto screamed, his breath smelling strongly of ramen, driving him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I spaced out."

"You do that too much." Sasuke said.

"At least _I_ don't brood over something I don't have control over." Huyu retorted. He despised Sasuke's way to vent anger about the massacre.

This statement royally pissed off Sasuke and he launched himself at Huyu. The boy dodged the sloppy attempt of an attack.

"Listen Sasuke, if you aren't going to stop your brooding then I'll make you stop." Huyu stated. Sasuke growled in fury and the two started to beat each other up. This happened all the time so Naruto and Hide just sat back and watched the fight.

**Time Skip 4 Years**

"NARUTO!! GET THE HELL UP!!" Huyu shouted at the twelve year old form of Uzumaki Naruto.

"I don't want to ride your stupid donkey…" Naruto mumbled. Suddenly, Huyu got the odd feeling of deja vu. _'This seems oddly familiar. Oh well. We have to get to the academy, the genin exams are today.' _Huyu thought to himself while getting ready.

"Come on! Sasuke is waiting outside for us, dumb ass." Huyu stated. "… WAKE UP!"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'M UP! Jeesh." Naruto huffed, throwing himself out of bed. Why the hell did they have to wake up so fucking early?

"Well get a move on, dobe. We need to get to school." An annoyed Sasuke strutted in through the door.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto waved off his companions with a yawn.

**At the Academy**

"Wow. You guys are on time. That's amazing!" Iruka teased the three boys.

"Hey! We've been on time before, and you know it." Naruto retorted. When they took their seats, Iruka started the class.

"Alright class, the genin exams are today. The exam will be based on a bunshin. We're going to start at the bottom of the list." Iruka proceeded to call out the names. "Yamanaka Kaida, please go into the next room. Yamanaka Ino, on deck." With that said, the Yamanaka twins went to the next room.

'_Shit! A bunshin? I suck at making those things!' _Naruto thought to himself, panic seeping into his thoughts. Huyu sensed this and worried for Naruto. The down side of twin telepathy, he can feel some of the emotions going through Naruto. And vice versa.

'_Damn it, Naruto. I hope you can pass.'_ Huyu glanced at his brother. _'If you don't pass then I don't pass. We go through life as brothers. That's what we said.' _

**5 minutes later**

"Uzumaki Naruto, please go to the next room. Uzumaki Huyu, get ready." Iruka called out to the boys.

Huyu waited just outside the door, while Naruto took a deep breath at the door.

"Good luck, bro." Huyu said.

With a nod, Naruto made his way into the next room. Sitting at a table with clipboards in their hands were Iruka and Mizuki.

"Alright Naruto, just make a bunshin and we'll grade you." Iruka said. A hopeful smile spread on his face. He really wanted Naruto to pass.

'_I hope you fail, demon.'_ Mizuki kept a feign smile plastered on his lips.

"Right, here goes nothing." _'Or everything.' _Naruto thought after putting his hands in the proper seals.

"**Bunshin no jutsu!"** Naruto yelled, praying to Kami that this would work.

After the smoke cleared, all there was left was a rather dead looking Naruto, tangled up in its own limbs. The bunshin failed.

With a sad sigh, Iruka stated "I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail." Naruto left the room looking dejected. He jumped out the window and ran off.

'_Damn. Hold on Naruto. I'll be right there. First I've got to fail the exam.' _As Huyu thought this he walked through the room and failed the exam. He then proceeded to follow Naruto's trail. He knew where he went.

**At the Hokage Monument **

Naruto was sitting on the fourth's head, moping. He didn't get it. Why? Why wasn't he able to do the bunshin…?

"It's because your control sucks, Naruto. Chakra control anyway. And it's because we have so much of it, it's harder to control. It's also why I failed too." Huyu seemed to sense his brother's thoughts.

"What? You failed too? You have better control then me, how did you fail?"

"It's not that much better. Besides, I never really cared much for that jutsu." Huyu walked up next to Naruto and looked out over the village. It looked peaceful; it was very calming for the both of them. That's why they go up there a lot. Just then Huyu felt a presence.

"Hello boys. Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Mizuki asked.

'_What the hell does he want? I never trusted this guy.' _Huyu thought to himself.

"Mizuki-sensei? What brings you up here?" Naruto asked. He never really knew what to make of him.

"Oh. Just thought I should let you know there's another way to pass the exam." _'And make you all out to be the demons you are.' _Mizuki was laughing inwardly.

'_What the hell does he think he's doing?' _Huyu knew something was wrong here. Mizuki wasn't the kind of person that would help them out. He knew he wasn't. _'What are you up to Mizuki?'_

"What do we have to do?!" Naruto excitedly asked. He could become a genin!

'_Hook line and sinker. Now time to reel in the little demons.'_

'_I'll play along for now Mizuki, but if anything happens to Naruto, your remains will decorate my home.' _Huyu didn't like where this was going one bit.

"All you have to do, boys, is to steal the forbidden scroll." Mizuki grinned.

**Hours later that evening**

"They must pay, Hokage-sama! They've gone way to far this time." Shinobi were gathered outside the Hokage tower to discuss what to do about their current situation.

The third was uneasy with what he heard. Apparently, the Uzumaki Brothers had stolen the forbidden scroll a few hours ago and they haven't been spotted since then. _'If two boys can get past you and you can't even sense them, then you've got no one else to blame but yourselves. Of course, we still need to find Naruto and Huyu.' _Sarutobi turned to the other shinobi.

"Okay. Everyone search for the boys and return them here _unharmed_." Sarutobi ordered. Everyone leapt off in different directions while Sarutobi went back to his office.

'_I hope you two are okay.'_

**Some clearing in the forest**

"Damn! Those two techniques were tough." Naruto said while falling on his back, exhausted.

"Yep, but hey, we got it down pretty fast considering what level jutsus they are." Huyu contemplated this for awhile. _'Hell, if he had these techniques earlier, he would have passed.' _

"Naruto, Huyu, what are you doing?" Sounded the voice of Iruka. He seemed pretty upset about something, but they couldn't put their finger on what.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei! Guess what jutsus Huyu and I learned. Here let us show you and you'll pass us for sure." Naruto elatedly said to Iruka with a huge grin on his face.

"Wait, why did you guys steal the scroll in the first place?" Iruka was trying to get the answers fast, because he didn't like where this was going.

Huyu spoke up. "Mizuki-sensei said if we stole the scroll, came here and learned a technique, we could pass the genin exam. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea though." _'Well except for the fact that we learned two Jounin techniques.'_ Huyu mused.

'_Crap, Mizuki what are you up to?' _

"Ha, ha, ha. Look at the clueless demons. They have no clue what's really going on. They don't even know why their called demons in the first place." Mizuki was standing on a tree a few feet away from the group.

'_Ha ha ha ha ha! Mizuki, you stupid fool. I already know why we're called demons, thanks to _him_.' _Huyu stifled a chuckle.

"Mizuki! Why are you doing this? What are you going to gain out of this?" Iruka was irate with Mizuki. To use the boys like this…

"I'm going to gain a free pass into Kumo, kill the demons and learn every technique in that scroll to become stronger." Mizuki answered.

"I don't think so Mizuki. You're not going anywhere." Huyu stated extending his metal claws.

"Ha! Before I kill you two, I'll tell you why you're called demons. The reason is because you…" he pointed to Naruto, "…are the Kyuubi no Kitsune and you…" he pointed to Huyu, "… are the Hachibi no Ookami." Mizuki started laughing maniacally.

Naruto was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe he was the Kyuubi. _'Who am I kidding? Of course I believe it. That's why everybody hates me and Huyu. We're demons.' _

Huyu was pretending to be surprised while sneaking glances over to Naruto. He wanted to make sure he was going to be okay. He knew Naruto would be a little depressed, but he didn't know if he would take it worse or not. _'Come on Naruto, we have to stop Mizuki. You're not the Kyuubi, so snap out of it.' _

"Naruto! Get down!" Iruka knocked Naruto to the ground and took the hit from the large shuriken to the back. Huyu was a little ticked he wasn't paying attention to the attack.

"Naruto, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should have. Run, Naruto! Get out of here and take the scroll with you!" Iruka pleaded. Naruto ran off with the scroll.

"Huyu, follow him and make sure he's okay!" Iruka ordered. Huyu hesitated for a second and decided to follow Naruto.

"Hey, get back here!" Mizuki chased after them with Iruka hot on his trail.

**10 Minutes later**

He couldn't believe it.

Iruka said they were human and they meant something to him. He said they weren't demons.

Mizuki made his move to kill Iruka.

He didn't, however, expect to receive a kick to the face by Naruto and a kick to the chest by Huyu.

They said in unison. "Stay away from Iruka-sensei or we'll kill you." Naruto and Huyu then proceeded to make the hand sign for…

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **One thousand clones of each boy suddenly filled the forest.

"YOSH!" They all said at once. "Let's kick some ass!"

Then they proceeded to give Mizuki the beating of his life. All that could be heard was Mizuki's screams through the whole forest.

"Ha... I guess we over did it a little…" Naruto stated.

"If you ask me, he got what he deserved." Huyu nodded.

"Hey boys, come over here. Close your eyes." The boys complied and stood in front of Iruka. The man replaced their goggles with regulation forehead protector.

"Okay, open your eyes." As they did so, they looked up at Iruka with confusion. "You both pass. Congratulations, you're both shinobi of Konoha now." Iruka finished.

With happiness flooding through them, they tackled Iruka to the ground and thanked him repeatedly. Despite his injuries, Iruka was laughing.

**At their apartment **

Naruto and Huyu sat at the table, eating their ramen. Well, Huyu was. Naruto was playing with his food. Huyu getting annoyed, with Naruto's brooding, took the initiative.

"Hey, Naruto what the hell is the matter with you? You live off of ramen, no, you breathe ramen." Huyu knew what the problem was, but he wanted to make sure his intuition was correct. Oh, who was, he kidding? They could basically read each other's minds.

"Nothing, Nii-san." Naruto dejectedly looked away.

Now Huyu was worried. Naruto didn't call Huyu nii-san very often. He usually only said it when he was really upset or scared. Most likely the former in this situation, or maybe both.

"Naruto, listen. What Mizuki said today wasn't true at all. You are not the Kyuubi; he's sealed inside of you. You are his jailor, not the prisoner. Whether you believe it or not, I do. I'm not the Hachibi, I'm just his container." Huyu got up and moved over to Naruto and did something he never really did. He hugged him.

Naruto hugged back and said. "Thanks Huyu, I needed that. Anyway, I'm tired. We have team placements tomorrow and we are _not_ going to be late for that."

"Hell no." Huyu answered.

With that said and done, they went to bed.

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi smiled as he saw the scene unfold before him.

'_I'm glad those two are together. It might just make their lives more bearable.' _Sarutobi put away his crystal ball and looked at his most hated enemy…

'_Damn paperwork. Why did I agree to retake the role of Hokage?' _

**

* * *

**

A/N Bring on the criticism!!

**Flames will be flung at Orochimaru's scrawny pale ass.**

**Translations:**

**Hachibi no Ookami – Eight tailed Wolf**

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique**

**-Raziel Sotd **

**Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I think I'm going to put a fight scene in here.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto was grinning like an idiot next to his brother. Huyu could only laugh at his antics. He never seemed to run out of energy and seemed happy or at least positive almost all the time. Key word: _almost_. When Naruto wasn't happy, he'd fake it so no one would fret over him.

Naruto was thinking about what team he would be assigned to. His thoughts were interrupted by the Nara genius. "Naruto? Huyu? What are you two doing here? You guys failed the exam and you're only aloud here only if you're a genin." The pineapple headed Nara concluded.

Naruto perked up. "Well you see this, you see this? This is a regulation forehead protector Shikamaru." Naruto adjusted his head band, a grin plastered on his face. Huyu moved slightly to show the forehead protector tied around his head, lifting his hair up a bit.

"Oh. Well that shut me up." The lazy genius then made his way to his seat. Just then three girls came running in.

"WINNER!" All three shouted at the same time. It was the platinum blonde Yamanaka Ino and her dirty blonde twin sister Kaida, along side them was the living lollypop Haruno Sakura. They were trying to catch their breath while glaring at each other. After they caught their breaths, they took their seats.

Then came Sasuke.

"SASUKE! SIT NEXT TO ME!" All the girls from the Sasuke fan club bellowed.

Huyu decided to have pity on Sasuke and moved over one seat. That left one seat in between him and Naruto. "Sasuke!" He called out, while looking the other way. This caught Sasuke's attention, thus revealing the empty seat between his two friends.

'_Oh thank Kami for those two.'_ Sasuke gratefully smiled as he quickly took the seat next to his friends. "Dude. Thank you so much. You saved my ass."

"You owe us ramen." Naruto stated while laughing alongside Huyu.

'_Crap, I should have known there was a catch.' _Sasuke cursed. He was still grateful, no less. With their seating arrangement his fangirls couldn't really get to him.

A few minutes later Iruka walked in. "BE QUIET!!" Damn, that big head no jutsu was scary. Everybody took their seats and quieted down.

"Okay, as you know, we are placing you on teams today. First off…(skipping to team 7 8 and 10) "…team 7 due to uneven number of students will have four genin same thing with Team 10, requested by the Hokage himself. Team 7 consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Huyu, Uchiha Sasuke," at this all three boys cheered. "…and Haruno Sakura. Your sensei; Hatake Kakashi."

Their cheering stopped and Sakura squealed in joy. She shot a peace sign to Ino and Kaida.

"Hell no." Huyu stated loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Excuse me?" Iruka asked.

"I said 'Hell no'. Theirs no way are we going to be on a team with a fangirl who cares more about her hair and whether or not she can get a date with Sasuke than being a ninja. She'll just be a burden to the team. Also, she only passed because her chakra supply is so small that it requires almost no control what so ever. Oh, and her book smarts, but if you ask me that's not going to help you on the field." Huyu concluded. He was annoyed that the old man considered this even once.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura bellowed, rearing her fist back to strike Huyu. He caught it without even looking.

"If you try that again, I might have to seriously hurt you." Huyu warned in an icy tone. Mixed with the cold serious look in his eyes, she almost froze completely. He let go and turned back to Iruka.

"Well, I'm not useless, so don't even think about taking me off the team."

"Okay," Naruto spoke up. He was willing to give her a chance. "If you promise to try harder on your training, we won't kick you off the team. Is that good enough for the both of you." Sakura nodded and Huyu grunted his response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Wow. You settled that pretty fast." Iruka mused. _'Naruto is one hell of a peace keeper. A great trait for a Hokage to have, especially since he has the trait that will kick your ass if you refuse the offering of peace.'_

"Well, on with the teams. Team 8, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata. Jounin, Yuuhi Kurenai Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Kaida, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Yes! I at least get my sister on my team!" Both girls high-fived each other and cheered.

"Wait here for your Jounin-senseis. I hope to see you again." With that said Iruka left.

**2 Hours later**

"Damn it! He's two hours late! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"There's only one way to teach him a lesson, Naruto. And you know what that is." Huyu grinned evilly. "Put the chalk board brush on the door, so it will fall on his head when he walks in."

"Ha ha ha. Okay this will be great."

"Normally I'm up for a good prank every once in awhile, but this is a bad idea." Sasuke chimed in, giving his warning.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun is right. Our sensei is a Jounin, he won't fall for that." Sakura added.

"Oh shut up the both of you." Huyu hissed.

Three minutes later Kakashi walked through the door and… the brush fell on his head.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!" The Uzumaki brothers couldn't contain their laughter, they fell on the floor clutching their stomachs. Sasuke and Sakura, however, couldn't believe their Jounin-sensei fell for that.

"My first impression of you guys is I hate you." Kakashi stated flatly. Putting his eye back to his orange book he finished. "Meet me on the roof." Then he disappeared.

"I bet you the ramen you owe me Sasuke that we'll end up on the roof before him." Huyu challenged.

"Your on."

**On the roof**

"Well I guess I only have to buy Naruto ramen now. That's still a lot though." Sasuke contemplated.

"Damn it." Huyu cursed. No free ramen for him today.

"Okay now that you're here, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Kakashi suggested. "Any questions before we start?"

Sakura raised her hand. "Why don't you go first sensei?"

"Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes and dislikes, my hobbies, are none of your concern and I haven't ever really thought about my dream."

'_Wow. That's all we're getting out of our sensei?'_ Naruto thought while shaking his head.

"Okay let's start with the pink haired kid."

"Okay. My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are…." Looks at Sasuke, giggles, then blushes. "…my dream is…" does the same thing.

"Well, what are your dislikes?"

"Huyu and Naruto!" She bellowed.

'_Girls her age only think about boys.'_ Kakashi sighed, then pointed to Sasuke. "Okay. Your turn."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, my mom and I are the only survivors of the Uchiha clan. My likes are training, learning new jutsu, my mother, and ramen. My dislikes are my fangirls, annoying people and late people. Late people are annoying so it's double the dislike AND SWEETS. My hobbies are training with the Uzumakis and my mom, learn jutsu, and read. My dream is to revive my clan and either save or kill a certain someone." Sasuke concluded with a grim look on his face. If Itachi wouldn't come back he would have to kill him, as much as he would hate it.

'_Poor kid. I heard that the other two were their with him and his mom when _that_ happened. I also heard they promised to bring him back.'_ Kakashi mulled this over before turning over to Naruto. "Blondie, your up."

"Right. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am Konoha's co-prankster king. My likes are learning jutsu, training with my brothers, eating a lot of ramen, and pulling pranks on people that deserve it. My dislikes are people who judge others for something they couldn't control, bullies, Sasuke's fangirls, yes their that bad, vegetables, and the 'oh the prodigies are god' kind of people. I hate them. No offense Sasuke. You don't act like that, all the time." Naruto snickered alongside Huyu about this. "My hobbies are learning jutsu, pulling pranks and reading about jutsus. My dream is to fulfill my promise to save a certain someone and become the greatest Hokage ever. Dattebayo!" Naruto pumped a fist in the air.

'_There's some hope for this team after all.'_ "Alright, the kid with the red and black hair. Your up." Kakashi pointed at Huyu.

"Hn."

"Hey that's my line." Sasuke fumed

"Shut up. My name is Uzumaki Huyu, I am the other prankster king of Konoha. I have likes and dislikes as well as hobbies that are none of your business. You will learn my dream in time." _'Ha! That's all your getting out of me today Kakashi-sensei.'_ Huyu grinned inwardly. That's what Kakashi gets for keeping things from them.

'_What the hell. Oh I get it. He's going to make me work for the information.' _Kakashi mused, slightly miffed about that intro. Well he had nothing to complain about, after all he pretty much did the same thing. _'At least he implied he had a dream.'_

"Alright team. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7am for your test."

"What? We already had a genin test Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated a matter-of-factly.

"Oh that. Well, that was the test to see if we should even bother teaching you guys the way of the shinobi. This test will decide it all. Well, ja ne." With that said Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then came back. "Oh yeah. Don't eat you'll just throw up." Then he left for real this time.

All four kids thought of one thing,

'_Aww shit.'_

**The next day**

Naruto and Huyu basically threw the whole 'don't eat' thing out the window when they made a huge breakfast. Both coming to the conclusion that Kakashi most likely wouldn't show up for about two hours. Before they left they made a little extra for Sasuke and Sakura.

When they arrived at training ground 7 Sakura was bugging Sasuke to go out with her. "I said no, Sakura. Now cut it out"

"Hey what did we agree on yesterday Sakura. At least keep it to a minimum. Jeez." Huyu said.

"Right. Sorry." Sakura apologized.

"**Aw. Come on, knock him out and impress Sasuke-kun." **Inner Sakura yelled as loud as she could.

Naruto pulled everyone out of their thoughts. "Hey did you guys eat anything." They shook their heads. "Well consider yourselves lucky, since Kakashi-sensei is most likely going to be 2 hours late, Huyu and I had a big breakfast. We brought some for you guys too."

"Thanks dobe." Sasuke said.

"Yeah thanks Naruto baka, Huyu-baka." Sakura replied.

**2 hours later**

Kakashi showed up in a swirl of leaves and did his two finger salute as he said. "Yo."

"YOU'RE LATE!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!!" They responded.

"Okay back to business. This is the bell test." Kakashi held two bells in front of him. "If you get a bell you pass, if you don't get a bell you fail, and get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!!" was the response from the blonde pink and raven haired children.

'_Hm. I don't think that's right, lets see. Hm. Well I'll just have to go with the flow. Wait. That's it! Or what if it isn't. Hm I'll just take the chance.' _Huyu was pulled out of his thoughts as Kakashi continued. "Now, you have until noon to get the bells. Oh, come at me with the intent to kill or else you won't win. Begin!" With that they all leapt off in different directions.

'_Okay. First things first. I got to find Naruto and tell him about my theory. Then I've got to convince Sasuke to help as well, and if he joins then Sakura will.'_ With that said, Huyu leapt off to find his brother.

He looked around, then all of the sudden he heard a cry of pain. Then he saw what looked to be Naruto soaring through the air. After forcing his chuckling fit to a minimum he leapt off in Naruto's direction.

'_Damn it. That actually hurt more then it looked. Argh. I need to think of a plan.'_ Just then Naruto's prayers were answered.

"Naruto! Listen up and listen well. I think this test is about teamwork, I think we all need to work together on this one or we all fail whether or not we get a bell." Huyu finished taking in a breath.

'_Wow. I was actually going to ask him if he wanted to help me get the bells and we would just take them. But if this is how it is then…'_ "Okay. Let's go get Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto and Huyu leapt off to find their teammates.

Finding Sasuke was easy enough, considering he was neck deep in the ground since the beginning of this test. Huyu and Naruto explained the situation and he agreed to join, so when they found Sakura she automatically complied, half because she wanted to pass and half because Sasuke agreed.

"Okay. Got the plan guys?" A series of nods were received. "YOSH! Lets go then."

With that said they leapt off.

**With Kakashi**

Kakashi was enjoying the quiet he was getting so he could read his book. That was until he noticed Naruto and Huyu sprinting towards him. "And just what do you two think your doing."

"This." The two boys put their hands into unfamiliar signs. **"Kage Bunshin Bakuha No Jutsu!"**

All of the sudden the Kage Bunshins made a pretty big explosion, but it only caught Kakashi off guard so he was sent sailing through the air. Then kunai were thrown at him from two different directions, he dodged and blocked easily, but didn't notice Huyu and Sasuke making hand signs. **"Hyouton…" **yelled Huyu. **"….Kaiton…" **yelled Sasuke. **"….Tsuino Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** They landed on the last hand sign and smirked. All of the sudden a dragon made of ice, frozen from the water from the pond near by, and a flame dragon that was blasted out of Sasuke's mouth went flying at Kakashi from two different directions.

'_Holy crap! They already know jutsus like that.'_ At the last second Kakashi used a replacement jutsu with a log that was near by. It's just to bad that, the log, was over a pit made by Sakura and a Kage Bunshin. At the last second before Kakashi fell in the pit Naruto dove and made a grab for the bells, but it was only a Kage Bunshin. Just then, based on pure animal instinct, Naruto dove behind a tree and saved himself from a whole bunch of kunai.

'_Okay that was not apart of the plan. Come on Naruto think. That's it. Hopefully Huyu and Sasuke will catch on.'_ With that thought in mind Naruto made a hundred Kage Bunshin and rushed Kakashi.

"You can make a hundred Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi asked dumbfounded that a kid could make that many Kage Bunshin, hell he was surprised that his brother and him even knew that jutsu and the Kage Bunshin Bakuha.

"Well, actually my brother and I can make a thousand Kage Bunshins at a time. Now stop talking so I can hit you." Naruto and his clones dove at Kakashi. One Naruto through a punch to Kakashi's face, which he easily dodged then another Naruto made for a sweep kick, but Kakashi jumped up over the clone while twisting in the air and throwing the other clone into another group of Narutos.

Huyu just caught on to what Naruto was doing. _'Naruto you genius.'_ Huyu then told Sasuke and Sakura to get ready to grab the bells. After that he jumped off to get on the other side of Naruto and Kakashi to stand in front of the pond. Then sped through a whole bunch of hand signs. _'Please let this work.' _When he landed on the last hand seal Naruto made another hundred bunshin and Huyu yelled. **"Hyouton: Buki Danmaku no Jutsu!"** about a hundred to two hundred ice weapons of all sorts were made and rose above Huyu. Kakashi noticed this and paled. He was surrounded by 220 Kage Bunshins on one side, Sasuke a little ways off to his left, Sakura on his right and on the opposite side of Naruto was Huyu with 200 ice weapons pointing dangerously in Kakashi's direction.

"Aw shit." Was all Kakashi could say before the Kage Bunshins and the weapons were launched at him. He was dodging and fighting off bunshin, sometimes making a Kage Bunshin take the hit from a ice weapon, but it was really annoying and just when he thought he was going to get a breather Sasuke and Sakura started running at him while throwing kunai at him. While he started dodging the kunai he realized that Huyu had made a few Kage Bunshin of his own and all of them had claws protruding from the back of his hands. _'What the hell.'_ Then he heard jingling. He looked back and saw Huyu, with the bells hanging off his claws he gave one to Naruto, who gave his to Sasuke, and Huyu gave his to Sakura. Then they looked at Kakashi.

"Well it looks like… you pass! Congratulations." He eye smiled. "Now we are official. Team 7. Meet me here tomorrow to start our missions. Ja, ne." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Holy hell. I used a lot of chakra." Huyu puffed.

"Yeah I know. That was harder then it looked, he was still holding back on us. But I think we confused him a lot with all the jutsu he wasn't expecting." Naruto finished.

"Ha! It's official. The only people who know I can use ice jutsu is you, Sasuke, now Sakura and Kakashi, Hide, and the old man. Oh I think Iruka knows too but I'm not to sure."

"Well I know one thing's for sure; you were right on your gamble their Huyu. So we passed. Thanks." Sasuke was glad his friend usually thought about things before entering a situation. He could still be really hyperactive at times just like his brother, but that was expected considering they're twins. It's like their almost always on a high from all that ramen junk they eat.

"Yeah, thanks guys. But your still bakas!" Sakura bellowed to the Uzumaki boys.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, Sakura. Ja,ne." With that said they all went their separate ways. All thinking the same thing. _'Kaka-sensei better not be late tomorrow.'_

**1 month later**

Team 7 was in the mission distribution office. They had just caught that demon cat Tora again. Naruto and Huyu had half a mind to skewer the cat on sight, but decided against it when they were threatening to lose their pay. They are currently sitting on the ground while Sasuke and Sakura are standing on either side of them, with Kakashi right behind.

"Alright Team 7, your next D rank is-.." Sarutobi was cut off by Naruto and Huyu.

"HELL NO! Those aren't missions, there just chores made out to be missions because the shinobi do them for a little pay! Give us a better mission Oji-san." The way they can say the exact same thing at the exact same time was either, annoying, weird or just plain creepy. After everybody got over their stupor, Kakashi was ready to scold the two of them for being so rude to the Hokage, but before he could, Sarutobi spoke up.

"Okay then." Sarutobi looked over a C-ranked mission and decided they were ready as long as Kakashi said so. "We have a C-rank mission you guys can do, IF, Kakashi agrees. So, what do you say Kakashi?" Kakashi looked at his students seeing the determination in their eyes, that's when he made the decision. "Okay."

"YES BETTER MISSION! We might get some action too." Naruto hopped around excited about the mission.

"You'll have to go to the Wave country for a few days. So pack for a month long trip." Sarutobi turned to the door and shouted. "You can come in now!"

The door opened to reveal an elderly drunk.

"I'm being protected by a bunch of kids. Those two…" He pointed to Naruto and Huyu. "…don't look like they could do much." Sasuke and Kakashi had to refrain both boys from pumbling the old man into the dirt. "Come on! LET US AT HIM!"

"Don't go killing our client bakas!" Sakura yelled. At this they calmed down just a bit and decided to show him up.

"Okay everybody meet up at the North gate in an hour." Kakashi ordered his team. They didn't move they just glared at him. "What?" he asked indifferently.

"Kakashi." Huyu got his attention. "If you are late I will castrate you myself." Huyu coldly saying this. Kakashi wasn't afraid of Huyu in the slightest, but he still didn't like the sound of the threat of loosing something very important.

"Okay. Promise." Kakashi said. Then left.

**At the gates**

"Okay, we're here, lets go." With that said, they started their journey to Wave. They would never guess what they were about to face.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Tell me what you think. And for those of you who have forgotten Hide is Sasuke's mom.

**Flames will be flung at Orochimaru's scrawny, pale, ass. (It's like asking to be flamed)**

**Translation**

**Hide – Excellent one or something of the sort**

**Huyu – Winter**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone**

**Kage Bunshin Bakuha no Jutsu – Exploding Shadow Clone**

**Hyouton (Kaiton): Tsuino Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu – Ice style: Twin Dragon Blast**

**Hyouton: Buki Danmaku no Jutsu – Ice Style: Weapon Barrage**

**-Raziel Sotd. Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N There's going to be more fighting in this chapter. If you think I can improve my battle scenes, please leave suggestions and such.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Our heroes were, walking, still.

The four genin were so bored. "Hey! When are we going to get to kick some ass." Naruto wanted a fight for awhile now.

"Have patience Naruto." Huyu was eyeing a puddle to his left. _'What the hell? It hasn't rained recently. What is it doing there then?' _Huyu couldn't pin point it, but he knew something was off. Although Naruto can be observant about people, he doesn't really show his observance skills for things like this.

Kakashi looked over at Huyu and then looked at the puddle. He nodded, _'So you've noticed to. Let's see what happens.'_ Just then Kakashi was rapped in chains with spikes attached to them. He looked over at his team. "Remember the mission. Protect Tazuna." Then he was ripped to shreds.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" Sakura was scared now. Her sensei was killed by some unknown source and they still had to protect Tazuna.

"Sakura. Get in front of Tazuna and stay their." Huyu extended his claws and taunted the mist nin that jumped down in front of him. "Bring it on."

The mist-nin laughed. "Ha ha ha! You think you can take me on tiny. Well you've got another thing coming. Nice claws, I might have to take them from you." He leapt at Huyu with his claw and struck him down. Only to find it was a Kage Bunshin. "Up here dip shit." Huyu nose dived at the enemy and pushed his arms forward to kill him, but the nin rolled out of the way.

"Nice try runt, but you can't beat me." He charged at Huyu, just to receive a round-house kicked to the face by Sasuke.

"To slow loser." This pissed off the mist-nin. He charged right at them, the intent to kill pouring off of him.

"DIE!!" He threw his claw forward only to come in contact with one of Huyu's claws. "Nice try bub, but it's not going to work that easily." Huyu reared his other hand back and smashed his claws through the enemy. Then Sasuke jumped up and did a drop kick like maneuver to finish him off.

"Nice." Huyu commented.

"You too." Sasuke nodded.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was frozen still. He didn't know what to do, he was watching Huyu and Sasuke fight that other guy, when all of a sudden…

"Time to die." Was whispered behind him. He couldn't move, he was too scared to.

Just then Kakashi came out of know where and knocked out the Nin, with ease. "Fuck that." Kakashi mumbled. "No ones dieing on my watch."

"Kakashi-sensei? How the hell are you still alive?!" Sakura shouted.

"I used a replacement jutsu before they killed me. I wanted to see how you guys would do. Good job." Kakashi eye smiled at his team.

Naruto was still standing on his spot when they were ready to go. _'If it weren't for Kakashi-sensei, I would be dead. I can't believe I just stood there.' _

"Hey!" Huyu called to him. He saw Naruto's reaction to almost being killed and knew how to make him determined in the next fight. Unfortunately, Sasuke spoke up.

"You okay, Scaredy-cat?" Sasuke smirked at him.

Naruto was pissed; he wanted to prove he could do better so he did something totally unexpected. He took a kunai out of his pouch and stabbed himself in the hand. "I promise on this blood that, I won't quit and I won't run, and I never go back on my word, that's my nindo." Naruto finished and took the kunai out of his hand. His wound healing automatically.

'_Hm. Must be the Kyuubi power.' _Thought Kakashi. Huyu had other thoughts.

'_Good job Naruto.'_

"Okay Tazuna, we need to talk." Kakashi was pissed that they were attacked by nuke-nin on a C-rank mission. "Your obviously lying about what rank this mission is. We were attacked by missing-nin, why?" Kakashi glared at Tazuna, waiting for his answer.

Tazuna was sweating bullets. "Okay I'm being hunted by shinobi, because this guy named Gato is trying to stop me from finishing this bridge I'm building. The bridge will help with the economy, thus, he would lose control over Wave. We're a poor country and we couldn't afford anything more than a C-ranked mission."

"We should just go back to the village for this Tazuna." Kakashi hissed.

"NO! Lets finish the mission Kakashi-sensei. They need our help." The Uzumaki brothers simultaneously shouted at Kakashi. He looked at the other two members of Team 7 and received a nod. Then he looked back at the two in front of him. _'Damn, when they synchronize what their saying, it's really annoying.' _

"Alright we'll finish the mission. We need a place to rest though."

"Once we get to Wave, you guys can stay at my place until we're done." Tazuna was grateful that they were going to finish the mission. So he decided that they shouldn't have to pay for an apartment on the mission.

**20 minutes later**

Naruto just threw a kunai at a bush claiming he felt something, only to have a white rabbit role out of the bushes dazed from almost being killed.

"Naruto baka! You almost killed an innocent animal!" Sakura scolded and bopped Naruto on the head. He picked up the rabbit and pleaded.

"I love animals, besides I swear I felt something else." He started rubbing the rabbits head.

'_Hm. That's a winter bunny, was it captured somewhere else and used for a replacement jutsu.' _Kakashi was mulling this over when all of the sudden he heard a whistle of something flying through the air. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Everybody dropped to the ground just in time for the gigantic sword that was hurled at them, to go over their heads and into a tree. Then out of no where a man landed on top of the hilt.

"You guys got lucky." He stated flatly, as he took his sword out of the tree and stared down the group.

"So, we get to meet each other, Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist." Kakashi was on guard, never taking his visible eye off of the masked swordsmen. Then he lifted up his forehead protector to reveal the sharingan in his left eye. "You four stay back and guard Tazuna, this fight is out of your league." Kakashi ordered.

"Oooo. I get to fight Hatake Kakashi, or should I say Kakashi no Sharingan? This'll be fun." Zabuza chuckled to himself. He made some hand seals, all of the sudden mist surrounded the area. "Now you see me, now you don't."

Kakashi looked back at the group and saw that Zabuza was going to kill his students and Tazuna, luckily though, he interfered with a kunai. "Nice block, but how long can you keep it up for?" With that said they were nothing but blurs. You could hear the sounds of metal clashing with metal throughout the area.

'_Shit. We can't do anything but watch.' _Huyu was looking around to see if there would be anything useful for him to use. _'Damn I need water.'_ Just then he remembered there was a pond right behind Zabuza before he put up the mist jutsu. _'Bingo!'_ He was doing a victory dance in his head.

Just then, he saw Kakashi and Zabuza standing on the pond. "Okay. Lets see if you can escape this." Zabuza sped threw some hand signs. **"Suiton: Mizu Keimusho no Jutsu." **Zabuza stuck his hand out toward Kakashi. Suddenly, Kakashi was in a sphere of water.

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu." **Water from the pond rose into the air, then formed a copy of Zabuza, sword and all. It started making its way toward the group, then about 10 feet out it stopped.

Huyu was mulling over something he read about Mizu bunshins, then, snapped his fingers. "Got it! Mizu bunshins need to stay close to a water supply to sustain itself. This thing can't move anymore." Huyu grinned with triumph.

"That's right." Kakashi looked to his students. "All of you take Tazuna and run, your no match for this guy! He's preoccupied with me and his bunshin can't reach you so GO NOW!" Kakashi was hollering at them, hoping they would just run for the hills.

'_Ha. Sorry but I'm not going anywhere.' _Thought Huyu.

'_Is he crazy? Even if we do run, he'll kill Kakashi-sensei and eventually catch up to us.' _Sasuke was worried, extremely.

'_Crap. We're as good as dead if we don't listen to Kakashi.'_ Naruto was about to turn and run. He put his hand on the ground and stopped. _'Wait. I made a promise, and I don't go back on my words. Hold on Kaka-sensei, we'll get you out of their.'_ Naruto tightened his headband as he got up. "Hey! Huyu, Sasuke! You guys up for delivering an ass wupping?!"

"Hm?" Huyu looked at Zabuza then to his friends. "Well there's three of us and one of him so, HELL YEAH!!" Huyu and Naruto created Kage Bunshins and charged at Zabuza's clone. The clone just smirked, extended his sword and swung himself in a circle, knocking back every clone.

"We have no choice!" Naruto yelled as he threw a fuma shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke caught it with ease, understanding the plan.

"I see."

Sasuke launched himself in the air and threw the shuriken at Zabuza. To Zabuza's surprise, it went past the bunshin and flew straight at him.

"Ha! Too easy." Zabuza caught the shuriken with his free hand. Then out of know where another shuriken came flying at him. "Still to easy." He jumped over the shuriken with ease. Only to have it turn into Naruto. At about this time Huyu finished going threw a set of hand seals and shouted. **"Hyouton: Buki Danmaku no Jutsu!"** 50 ice weapons floated above Huyu's head.

"FIRE!" Naruto yelled as he threw a kunai at Zabuza. At the exact same time Huyu launched his ice jutsu.

'_Shit, I have to move out of the way or else I'm dead. DAMN IT I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!' _The furious Zabuza jumped out of the way just in time, thus, releasing the Mizu Keimusho.

'_Great plan boys. You did well.'_ "I'm proud of you guys, but now go back to protecting Tazuna. I'll make sure he doesn't do that again."

"YATTA! We did it Huyu, Sasuke!" Naruto was overly excited about their accomplishment.

"THAT'S IT! YOUR ALL DEAD!!" Zabuza charged at the four genin when all of the sudden Kakashi launched a punch at Zabuza. Zabuza jumped back onto the pond.

"Your opponent, is me."

"Fine." Zabuza sped through hand seals, Kakashi put his hands up and copied the same seals. "What the hell? How are you able to do that, you dirty dog?!" Near the end of his sentence Kakashi started saying the same thing as Zabuza in synchronized fashion.

'_What? Can he read my mind?' _"Can you read my mind with that sharingan or something?"

"Yes I can, and I predict your end." They hit the last seal and shouted. **"Suiton: Mizu Ryuudan Soufuu no Jutsu!" **Two, seven feet tall dragons made out of water flew into the air and launched at each other, canceling out. Zabuza decided to change the pace. All of the sudden the pond was making waves, eventually it was running through the forest taking everybody with it.

Zabuza hit a tree and was pinned there. He looked up to see Kakashi standing on a branch above him, with a kunai in his hand he said. "Your end is near." Then out of nowhere.

Two senbon needles flew through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck. Instantly killing him. "Thank you very much for exhausting Zabuza for me." A boy said by a tree. He was wearing a red robe with a black fishnet shirt under it, and was wearing shinobi hand guards. He also was wearing a white mask with some red design running diagonally across it.

"You must be hunter-nin from Mizugakure, considering your mask." Kakashi stated.

"Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going." Then he disappeared.

'_Damn it. He took our kill.'_ Were the thoughts of the three young boys on Team 7.

"So that's it? We don't do anything?" Naruto seethed through his teethe.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "That's right. He will dispose of Zabuza's body now to make sure no one can take the secrets inside of his body." _'But usually hunter-nin does it on the spot. Something's up.'_ "Alright, lets get goin-…" Kakashi halted in his tracks, then, face planted to the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The students yelled.

'_It must have been chakra exhaustion, along with overdoing it with the sharingan. But that's just a hunch.'_ "Hey Tazuna!" said man looked at the boy. "How much further until we get to your house?"

"About a half-hour."

"Alright lets go then."

**At Tazuna's house 2 hours later**

Kakashi finally woke up and team 7 was trying to think of a plan. They came to the conclusion that the boy who took Zabuza's body was his subordinate. Now, they had to figure out what to do, Kakashi was bed ridden for two weeks and they didn't know when Zabuza was going to show up again.

"Well. I guess I'll just teach you something to work on your chakra control." Team 7 was looking at him expectantly. "Let's go outside."

**In a forest near by**

"Okay. You have to climb a tree." All four sweat dropped.

"What the hell? How is that going to help us fight Zabuza?" Naruto asked confused.

"Let me finish, and I'll get to that. You can't use your hands." He then turned to the tree and proceeded to straightly walk up the tree. When he reached a branch, he hung off it upside down.

"Okay then."

"Alright." He threw kunai on the ground. "Use these to mark how far you get up." He went and sat down against a tree.

"I've got this down." Huyu walked up the tree to almost exactly where Kakashi got to before he launched himself off of the tree. "Okay maybe not."

"That was pretty good Huyu." Kakashi complimented.

The rest of team 7 tried going up the trees. Sasuke made it half way up, Naruto made it just a little bit under Sasuke and Sakura made it a little bit over the half way point before almost exhausting herself. Huyu made it to the top after about ten minutes.

"Wow." _'Huyu was right, Sakura's control is good because of how small a supply she has, but Huyu shouldn't have that great control if he has the same amount of chakra as Naruto and couldn't even make a bunshin. Some things up.'_ Kakashi mulled this over a little before he called to Huyu. "Huyu! Follow me."

The boy complied and they walked off a little ways away from the others, they were near a lake. "Okay, what's the deal with your control?" Kakashi asked flatly.

"Uh, um, okay here's the thing. I actually have better control then Naruto, because I read stuff up in my spare time and such. I wanted to tell him about it but then I thought it would be better for him to learn on his own. That way he would get more experience from it."

"Okay. But that doesn't explain how you couldn't make a bunshin."

"Oh. Well I didn't feel like leaving Naruto in the academy and continuing forward. It is his dream, after all, to become Hokage. So I failed the exam on purpose so I could help Naruto. He would have done the same for me and I know it." Huyu said with finality.

Kakashi 'hmed' to himself then said. "Well, well, well. Your actually telling me something about yourself."

"It's only because you saved my brother and I found out about the sharingan you have."

"Fair enough. Listen I wanted to teach you some water and ice jutsus, Sasuke and Naruto some Taijutsu stances and Sakura some genjutsu, when all of you were done. I could give you the jutsus I was going to teach you now though, if you want so you can work on them?"

"Hell yes." Huyu stated excitedly.

"Okay. Pay close attention. I call this **Hyouton: Buki Koori Bunshin no Jutsu."** He made hand seals and then a ice dagger formed in his hand. "This allows you to make an ice copy of any weapon you've ever seen. The catch is after you use it for awhile or if its not that strong it will break. All you have to do is think about the weapon you want to copy, or if it helps say the name of the weapon out loud while thinking about, the image, shape, etc. Also, if a weapon has a special ability, the ice copy won't get that trait." Kakashi lectured. "The other one is a suiton jutsu. It's called, **Suiton: Mizu Chinbotsu no jutsu. **If you are standing on top of a body of water, and you perform this jutsu, it will get the water to swallow you up and you can move around freely under water while hidden from your enemy. Also, it forms an air bubble around you for as long as you have chakra and maintain focus. If you don't, well then you better know how to swim. You can also perform other jutsu while under water, but it's harder because of the focus you need to keep the air bubble up." Kakashi finished this by showing him the hand seals. "Got it?"

"Hai." Huyu responded.

"Okay, I'm going to go check on the rest of them. Ja ne." With that said Huyu went to work on his training.

When Kakashi got back to the tree climbing area, he found out that Sakura finished the tree walking exercise. "Hey! Sakura follow me." The girl complied and walked off quite a bit a way from the area.

"Okay. I'm going to teach you a genjutsu."

"Thank you Kaka-sensei." Sakura praised with the nickname for her sensei.

"It's called, **Ninpo: Osoi Ninshiki no Jutsu." **He showed her the hand seals. "Depending on the person, this can disorient them from being just a little slow to not know what's going on what-so-ever. For example; say you and an ally run into an enemy that's able to block and dodge everything you throw at them. Well you pull this jutsu on him, your ally goes to punch him but he doesn't realize it until the fist makes contact with their face. Disorienting the enemy is very useful for a shinobi. Oh. It also works on more then one target at a time if you focus and have enough chakra." Kakashi seemed to be lecturing a lot lately but it was good for them to learn.

"Okay Kaka-sensei. I'll get right on the jutsu." Sakura bellowed, determined to prove her worth to everybody. _'I won't be a burden. I'll show you Huyu.'_ With that said sakura went to work and Kakashi left to check on the boys.

Naruto and Sasuke barely made any progress from where they were when Kakashi came to get Sakura. They were only a little bit over the half way spot. He decided, since it was getting late, if they finished soon he would just call everyone in to the house and give them the jutsu tomorrow.

**10 Minutes later**

Tsunami, Inari's mother, came out around a tree and looked at the group. "Hey, if you guys are hungry, come to the house, dinners ready."

"Thank you Tsunami-san." Kakashi then turned to his right. "Naruto, go get Huyu so we can eat."

"Okay." Naruto turned to his left and put his hands up next to his mouth. "HUYU!!"

"WHAT!!" Huyu responded. Sasuke started laughing at this.

"DINNERS READY!!"

"SWEET!!" Tsunami couldn't help but chuckle. "I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!"

"Alright Kakashi-sensei, he's comin'." Kakashi just face palmed while he shook his head.

"Hai, Naruto I heard." Then Sakura showed up.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei asked Naruto to go get Huyu for dinner." Sasuke chuckled.

"Oh. You should have known Kaka-sensei."

Kakashi sighed. When Huyu showed up, they made their way to the house.

**At the house**

Naruto and Huyu were devouring their food like there was no tomorrow. "Seconds please!"

"Seconds?" Sakura questioned. "Your on like the eighth bowl or something!" She yelled. "Quit eating like pigs."

"It's quite alright, Sakura-san, I made a lot more food then needed. I figured they'd be hungry after training like that." Tsunami insured it was okay while giving them their eighth bowl of food.

Sakura was looking around the room, admiring it, the house wasn't big, but it was cozy. She came across a picture that had a tear in it where, she assumed, someone was standing. "Excuse me, Tsunami-san, who's the person that was torn out of the picture?"

Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari paled at the question. "He was my husband. He died awhile ago." Inari got up and ran upstairs. It was a glimpse but Huyu could swear he saw tears.

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?" Huyu was interested about what happened.

"It was that bastard Gato. It started when he came to the Wave looking to take it over for his own greed. He wanted to make it a terminus, if you will, for his ships to drop off, pick up, and fill up on oil and many other goods. I was trying to build a bridge so we could get more travelers and merchants threw here. It would be good for our economy but not good for Gato's business. So he has been trying to stop my efforts to build the bridge and it's working because of those hired goons and missing-nin of his. One day Inari's dad, the Hero of the Wave, confronted Gato and refused to do anything for him. Gato decided to make an example out of him. So he executed him in broad day light for everyone to see, including Inari." Tazuna finished his tale wiping a tear from his eye. "Since then Inari gave up on believing in heroes."

"Well then I guess we'll have to show him that there is such a thing as heroes." Naruto stood up pumping his fist in the air.

"Once I'm threw with Gato," Huyu started, getting the attention of everyone. Extending his claws he finished. "he's going to beg me for his death."

**

* * *

**

A/N: SEND ME REVIEWS. Seriously I need to know what you guys think about my story.

**Flames will be flung at Orochimaru's scrawny, pale, ass.**

**Translations:**

**Mizu Bunshin - Water Clone **

**Suiton: Mizu Keimusho – Water Style: Water Prison**

**Suiton: Mizu Chinbotsu – Water Style: Water Submerging**

**Hyouton: Buki Danmaku – Ice Style: Weapon Barrage**

**Hyouton: Buki Koori Bunshin – Ice Style: Weapon Ice Clone**

**Ninpo: Osoi Ninshiki – Ninja Art: Late Recognition**

**Suiton: Mizu Ryuudan Soufuu - Water Style: Water Dragon Blast**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There's going to be a lot more training in this chapter. It's also going to be the end of the wave mission. I'm going to stop putting the places that they go to in bold from here on out.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke finished their tree walking training in the morning. It was now mid afternoon and Kakashi had sent Huyu and Sakura off to practice their new jutsus while he taught Sasuke and Naruto.

"Alright. Today I'll be teaching you two a Taijutsu style. Different ones for each of you. Sasuke the one I'll be teaching you is called, Fenikkusu Tsume. This consist of swift movements, and requires a lot of agility, it would be perfect for you. Naruto the one I'll be teaching you is called, Kaze Nigiri. Since your okay with actually striking someone, as unorthodox as it is, you aren't really good with blocking and countering, and that's exactly what this stance is based on. It's also good if you have a wind affinity for this. Remember last night?"

Naruto nodded and thought back to what Kakashi was talking to them about the night before.

_Flashback_

"_Alright. I'm going to teach you guys about elemental affinities. Does anybody know what those are?" Kakashi looked at Sakura who put her hand up while nodding. "Go on Sakura."_

"_Right. There are five elemental affinities. Fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. Things like wood, would be caused by either a blood line or some other unknown substance, or some serious training. Shinobi are born with elemental affinities, they can be completely random, or a set affinity for a clan, like the Uchiha for example. They specialize in fire. Each person is usually born with two affinities, but if you train really hard or just have the sharingan, you can build an affinity. Right?" Sakura looked at her sensei._

"_Right. Also, there have been people able to manipulate their affinities, but they usually can only manipulate one, because it takes years of training to manipulate it. I'll teach you about that some other time though. I'll also teach you about light and dark chakra in the future. Right now we need to focus on finding out what elements you have." Kakashi took out four cards and handed them to his students. "These are chakra cards, you focus chakra into them and they react to what kind of affinity you have. It burns if you have fire, soaks if you have water, crumbles if you have earth, splits in half if you have wind, and crinkles if you have lightning. Go ahead try." _

_Sakura's crumbled, Sasuke's burned, Naruto's split in half, and Huyu's soaked then completely froze. "Ice is like a sub-category type thing for water, right? At least that's what I read at the shinobi library." Huyu stated._

"_That is correct Huyu." Kakashi nodded. "But that is something not well known. Anyway tomorrow I'm going to teach Sasuke and Naruto a Taijutsu style and next week I'll teach them Ninjutsu based on their affinities and teach Huyu and Sakura Taijutsu. Now get some rest."_

_End flashback_

"Okay. So your saying that Fenikkusu Tsume and Kaze Nigiri will help us with Taijutsu and practice with our elemental manipulation?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yes that is correct. Before we start the actual Taijutsu I want you guys to each take a leaf then focus your chakra into it to, for wind cut it in half and for fire burn it. This will help you get started. Just so we don't waste the whole week on trying to kill a leaf I will give you both hints. Sasuke, you want to focus a lot of chakra into the leaf and expand it rapidly, Naruto you want to focus shin and sharp, got it." He received a series of nods. "Good I'm going to check on the others." With that said, Kakashi went off in search of his favourite ice user.

"HELL YEAH!! I DID IT, I DID IT!!" Could be heard all over the forest.

"What did you do?" Kakashi asked as he rounded a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei? Oh! I was finally able to… you know what? I'll just show you." The red/black haired jinchuriki sped through some hand seals as he shouted. "**Hyouton: Kubi Kiri No Houcho Koori Bunshin no Jutsu!" **All of the sudden water was rapidly forming a shape of a large sword and then froze solid.

"Zabuza's… sword?" Kakashi was a little surprised at this. _'Hm. This could be interesting.'_

"Hell yes! I can make a whole bunch of weapons." Huyu was excited to say the least.

"Cool. Show me how well you can do the Mizu Chinbotsu." Kakashi made a Kage bunshin and stepped out onto the pond.

"Okay. **Suiton: Mizu Chinbotsu no Jutsu!"** When he hit the last seal he instantly dropped under water. Kakashi could still sense him, something he would have to work on later, but he was still impressed that he was able to get it down this quickly. _'This team seems to have a knack for learning things.' _All of the sudden, the Kage Bunshin, was dragged under water and held in a choke hold until it 'poofed' out of existence.

"Nice job. You can use some work on your stealth part, but still very good." Kakashi praised his student by ruffling up his hair. "Okay I think I'm going to teach you one more jutsu. It's a harder one and it's going to take longer then a day and a half to get it down."

"Sweet! Another jutsu."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, yeah. It's called, **Hyouton: Koori Keimusho no Jutsu." **Kakashi showed him the hand seals, but didn't perform the jutsu. "Judging by how you can use your ice jutsus, you could make this with out a water source but it will probably be pretty useless until you step up your ice and water manipulation. So I suggest stick to the water sources. This jutsu causes ice prisms to shoot up from the ground and capture your enemy. It's good for kidnapping missions. Got it?"

"Understood, Kakashi-sensei." With that, the ice manipulator went to work and Kakashi went to look for his lollypop headed student. _'I wonder if her hair color is even natural.'_

"Hey Sakura." Girl in question looked up. "Show me what you can do with your genjutsu." Sakura nodded. She stood up and sped through the hand seals and shouted. **"Ninpo: Osoi Ninshiki no Jutsu!"** Kakashi, because he wasn't really trying, was a little dazed by the technique. He dispelled the jutsu and congratulated her. "Good job Sakura. Okay, today I'm going to teach you two earth jutsu. The first one is called, **"Doton: Kabe no Chikyuu no Jutsu!"** Kakashi sped through hand seals and slammed his hands on the ground. Instantly a wall of earth shot up in front of him**. **"This jutsu can be used for cover, to launch your opponent into the air, or to confuse them, by changing the landscape around you. Basically you can make a maze and you would be the only one to know which direction to go in to get out and hide from your enemy. The next one is called, **"Doton: Chikyuu Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu"** Kakashi sped through some hand seals and performed the jutsu. "This creates a dragon that fires mud balls at your opponent. The balls can hold kunai in them or can be engulfed in flame to create more damage. Got it?"

"Hai Kaka-sensei!" Sakura instantly went to work while Kakashi went to watch Sasuke and Naruto work on their manipulation.

His head hurt, hell his whole body hurt to move. And the only reason his head was getting a massive head ache was because of the angry midget next to him rambling on about how he failed. Oh how he wished he could reach over and strangle that annoying pest Gato until he died. But if he did that, Haku would scold him, and they wouldn't get their pay. "…you fail me again and you'll pay dearly. UNDERSTAND?!" Oh what Zabuza wouldn't do to shut this man the hell up? Luckily for him, his subordinate was starting to get irritated.

Haku took a hold of Gato's extended wrist and twisted it so hard a crack was sounded through out the whole room. There was no doubt that his arm was broken. "I suggest you shut up." Haku stated coldly.

Gato wasn't one for listening to other people. "Are you fucking mad?! You broke my wrist you little runt."

"I suggest you shut up for your own sake Gato." Zabuza warned. "Unless you have a high tolerance for pain." Zabuza flatly stated.

"Okay. I'm giving you guys one more chance to catch these fools in two weeks when you're supposed to be better but if you fail me again-.."

"…we'll pay dearly, yatty yatty yatta. We got it, now leave." With that said Gato and his two guards left. "Damn it. I hate that man."

"So do I, I wish we didn't have to work for him. This village is in pretty bad shape." The young ice wielder sadly stated.

"I know, but we need the money." Zabuza insured. "We haven't been making as much as we used to. And we need to eat."

"I know."

It's been an hour since Kakashi told the two in front of him to destroy a leaf. Sasuke got it just a few minutes ago, but was only cutting half way through the leaf. "Kakashi-sensei? Do you have any suggestions?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Actually yes I do. Try putting the leaf in between both hands and channel your chakra. Actually that was the way I originally thought you would do it." Kakashi said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Damn." Was all Naruto said, as he tried what Kakashi suggested on a new leaf. To his relief it worked. "I guess I should have done it that way from the beginning."

"I guess I should have told you about that. No matter, now we get started on your Taijutsu." Kakashi went on the rest of the day going through the moves of each Taijutsu stance with the boys.

Around 8pm Tazuna came out to gather the group of leaf nin in for dinner.

After dinner the three boys were just resting their heads on the table while Inari stared at them. Actually more like glared at them. "Why do you try so hard? Your going to die anyway."

Huyu stared at the boy before replying. "Don't worry about it kid. We'll take care of everything."

"No you won't. You won't be able to, because there's no such thing as heroes. You guys don't know what it's like to be all alone, to lose everything at the hands of an evil man. To never have hope." At this Inari started crying.

"Will you just shut up?" Naruto ordered more then asked. Inari looked up only to see all three boys from team 7 glaring at him. "Maybe you should open your eyes, look around and try to do something about this you stupid cry baby!" Naruto pretty much yelled the last part of the sentence before storming out to go train.

"Your still going to die. Your too weak."

"No." Huyu started. "It's okay to be upset about losing something. But just giving up all hope is weak, sitting around moping and trying to bring people down because of it is weak. Not getting back up to try and try again, is weak. We aren't going to die because we aren't weak." At this Huyu narrowed his eyes while pointing a finger at Inari. Standing up in the process. "The question is, however, are you weak?" With that said Huyu left.

"Always get the facts on things before jumping to conclusions brat." Sasuke followed Huyu out the door and closed it.

Inari just sat there in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. He bolted to his room right away, crying. Sakura turned to Tazuna. "I apologize for my teammate's behavior."

"Don't. Inari needs to finally wake up." Tazuna stated. "He needed that, it'll be good for him in the end."

Kakashi decided to go upstairs and have a chat with Inari.

"Inari? I need to talk to you." Our favourite scare crow said.

"What do you want?"

"Understand that, those three boys had a pretty ruff child hood. Naruto and his brother weren't liked by many people for the longest time. Hell they didn't even know each other until they were five. And Sasuke lost his family. They've been through hell, but never gave up. And they never will. So whether you like it or not, they started this mission a few days ago and their not going to stop now. Well. Ja ne." Kakashi went to go get some rest.

Haku was walking through the forest, picking flowers and herbs, along with various other things for medicine and such. Suddenly, he noticed three figures ahead of him. When he got closer he realized who they were. _'Crap, it's them. What should I do?' _All of a sudden the orange clad boy sturd in his sleep. "Ugh. Huh? Who are you?" He pointed to Haku. Then Sasuke and Huyu woke up.

"Oh. My names Haku." Haku extended his hand.

"Ah. My names Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto took his hand and shook it. "This is my brother Uzumaki Huyu, and my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke." Said boys nodded their heads.

"Why are you guys training so hard?"

"What?"

"I've always thought fighting for those who are precious to you, gives you all the strength you need. Do you know that feeling? Is that why your training so hard?" Haku was looking at them expectantly.

The boys seemed to have a far off look in their eyes, thinking about all their friends and the ones they hold dear to them. They all nodded but Naruto seemed to be the spokes person for the group. "Yeah we know that feeling. And I guess in a way that is why we are training so hard." Naruto finished, putting on that shit eating grin once again.

Haku nodded, smiling at them. _'That's good. It makes me not want to hurt them though. I should leave before this gets too far.' _"Well I have to go so, ja ne." With that said Haku left.

'_Wow. She's pretty.' _Naruto thought.

Haku looked over his shoulder. "Oh yeah, I'm a boy." Then he left.

"WHAT?!" At this Huyu and Sasuke busted out laughing. "SHUT UP!"

A week had come and gone pretty quickly. Naruto and Sasuke hadn't come anywhere near mastering their styles but were pretty proficient none the less. Sakura had pretty much gotten down the Kabe no Chikyuu and Osoi Ninshiki, but wasn't that good with the Chikyuu Ryu Soufuu. Huyu pretty much mastered the Buki Bunshin, he also got better at hiding his presence with the Mizu Chinbotsu, and was pretty good with the Koori Keimusho so long that he had a water supply. Today Sasuke and Naruto were going to get their Ninjutsu and Sakura and Huyu would start with their Taijutsu.

"Okay Sasuke. Today I will give you two moves to work on. The first one is called, **Kaiton: Ya no Kyuu no Jutsu!" **Kakashi went through some hand seals and shot an arrow of fire over the water. "This technique speaks for it self." Kakashi looked over Sasuke to see Sasuke give him that 'No shit Sherlock' look. "Okay the next one is, **Kaiton: Fenikkusu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** Kakashi shot out multiple mini fire balls over the lake. "Got all that?" He received a nod and went on with finding Naruto.

"You ready, Naruto?"

"Hai." Naruto held that same determination in his eyes when he looked up at Kakashi. It always made him have confidence in the kid.

"Okay then. The first jutsu I'll give you is called, **Fuuton: Kaze Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** Kakashi reared his arm back and then launched it forward in a direction of a tree. As he launched his fist, a black dragon with red eyes and red teeth roared forward at the tree and blasted right through it.

"SWE-HE-HE-EET!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes it was very effective. What you want to do is focus chakra into you arm and then throw it forward with your arm releasing the chakra to blast a powerful attack. Now the second one is called, **Fuuton: Harike no Jutsu!"** Suddenly a wind was rushing everywhere making it hard to grip the ground. Kakashi canceled the jutsu. "This allows you to slightly cut, and disorient your opponent. Also, if they try throwing anything at you, it gets picked up in the wind and randomly thrown about. Got it?"

"That was sweet! I'm going to work on them now." And so he did.

Kakashi went back to the other pond that Huyu was training near earlier. Huyu requested it, claiming he felt comfortable near it.

"Okay. Today you'll be getting your own special Taijutsu stances that will help you with manipulating your element and kicking ass. Huyu, you'll be learning something I saw in the land of snow before. I'm not good with ice related things, so I don't use the style, but I can teach it to you. It's called, Koori Kobushi. This style requires you to focus some ice chakra into your attacks, slowing down the enemy whether you hit them or not. How you do that is focus your chakra into your arms. Then, start transforming it, but not completely, into ice. Then when you attack you release it and it makes your enemy considerably colder. I've seen a guys muscles freeze up pretty bad from a punch that missed him, making him to slow to dodge the next attack. Understood?" He received a nod. "Good. Now, Sakura, this style is called, Tetsu Kobushi. This is a style I picked up from a friend of mine back in Konoha. This focuses on fast but powerful strikes. Got it?" Sakura nodded. "Good now get to work." Kakashi then went to some unknown destination to read his book.

After awhile of training, Sakura was getting a little worn out. "Sakura, I'm going to make fifty Kage bunshins and I want you to kill them all. Make sure you use all your chakra." So with that said Huyu repeated the process about five times before the end of the week. It built up her chakra capacity a little bit but not enough to gloat about. She was still under average. _'If Kakashi doesn't have an idea for her by the time we get back to Konoha I'll train her _that_ way.'_ Huyu grinned mischievously to himself.

Well, the week had gone by basically just as fast as the last week. Huyu, had gotten the basic idea down for Koori Kobushi but he couldn't maintain the cold attacks for very long. Sakura had gotten most of the basics down for Tetsu Kobushi, but she probably wasn't going to get everything down for another 6 months, and she still wouldn't have mastered it by then. Sasuke had basically mastered the Ya no Kyuu, but wasn't that close with the Fenikkusu Soufuu. Naruto had mastered the Kaze Ryu Soufuu, and was okay with Harike. Kakashi was fully healed and they were ready to get to building. Except for Huyu and Naruto, who were sleeping like dead people. They decided to get some major last minute training in so they fought each other very late the night before. "Let them sleep they can catch up to us later." Tazuna and three members of team seven left.

"So it ends today huh?" The swordsmen asked.

"Yes it does." Haku replied.

"After we get our pay I'm going to kill Gato." Zabuza stated. With that they leapt off.

They couldn't believe it.

The day Kakashi was fully healed, they slept in, and were left to go catch up with the team. But first, they had to take care of these thugs that were attacking Inari and Tsunami.

"**Hyouton: Koori Keimusho no Jutsu!"** Instantly the two thugs were frozen and trapped. "Well I wasn't expecting that to be easy."

"Well they weren't shinobi." Naruto added.

"Oh yeah."

Inari just looked at the two of them. "Thanks for saving my mom. But you guys should hurry to your friends, they might need help." Huyu and Naruto nodded and leapt off. _'I think the Wave could use some heroes right now.'_

"**Doton: Kabe no Chikyuu no Jutsu!"** Sakura slammed her hands on the ground and a wall of earth shot up into the air, blocking all the senbon needles thrown at her and the team. "Crap."

They were on the bridge so her earth jutsu were going to be limited. Kakashi was starring down Zabuza while Sasuke and Sakura were starring down Haku. "Sakura, stay here and make sure nothing hits Tazuna, I'll take care of this guy." Sasuke didn't leave any room for protest as he jumped forward. Haku and him were, at first, exchanging blows, but then they each pulled out kunai, suddenly you could hear the sound of metal clashing with metal through the entire area. Kakashi was going to make a move on Haku when Zabuza stepped in. "Let the little ones play. Your opponent is me." With that said mist filled the area and Zabuza and Kakashi started fighting.

Haku blocked one of Sasuke's kunai and started making one handed hand seals. "Your arm is occupied." Then all of the sudden, mirrors made of ice formed around the two boys. Haku backed up and was consumed into one mirror, making all the others have an image of him.

"Please give up, I don't want to have to kill you."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes then flashed through seals and shouted. **"Kaiton: Ya no Kyuu no Jutsu!" **An arrow shot forward at a mirror and met its target. Problem was that it had no effect.

"So be it." Senbon needles seemed to be coming from every direction for Sasuke. He was hit with a few of them. Then it stopped all of the sudden….

"Better late then never, right!" Everybody turned to see who had shown up. "Hey, let's kick some ass Huyu!" Naruto looked over to his brother. "What say you?"

Huyu looked at everybody, and then fixated his glare on Zabuza. "Yippie Kayeah, Mother Fucker. I get the big idiot over there with Kakashi." Then Huyu jumped next to his teacher.

"Okay? I guess I get to fight the punk with the mask alongside Sasuke." With that Naruto ran into the fray.

Huyu glared at Zabuza. "Nice sword. **Hyouton: Kubi Kiri Houcho Koori Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Huyu sped through the seals and the sword formed into his hand. "But I like mine better." Then he charged at the swordsmen. _'Let's see what I can learn while I'm fighting him.'_ Huyu jumped into the air and did a major downward slash. Zabuza easily blocked it with his own sword. "Ha. To slow, and way to sloppy." Huyu jumped back, then, cleaved at Zabuza's side. Again he blocked. "Wow. You suck kid."

'_Okay this wasn't the best way to approach this.' _Huyu wasn't sure what he was thinking so he released the sword and jumped back. _'I guess I'll have to observe him with out my sword, and then try it out later.'_ Zabuza then flashed through some hand seals. **Suiton: Mizu Ryuudan no Jutsu!" **A 7 foot dragon shot up from behind Zabuza.

Huyu flashed through some seals of his own, Kakashi was doing the same seals as Zabuza but remembered what happened during the test. Huyu and Kakashi shouted. **"Hyouton, Suiton: Tsuino Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!" **One water dragon and one ice dragon shot up from behind the leaf-nin and shot forward. The water dragons clashed leaving the ice dragon to fly right at Zabuza. Unfortunately, Zabuza was able to get out of the way just in time. Only receiving a scratch. "Alright lets see how good your Taijutsu is." He charged at them with his sword drawn. Instantly Kakashi took out a kunai and Huyu extended his claws. "Time to get up close and personal bub." Kakashi side stepped a kick and Huyu blocked a downward slash with both his claws. Zabuza was still bearing down on him though. _'Damn he's breaking through my guard like it was nothing.'_ Zabuza finally broke through, but only to slice Huyu's arm open. "Shit!" It started healing again but slowly.

Kakashi popped up out of know where and started clashing with Zabuza again, to fast for Huyu to catch up with. _'Damn. I need my arm to heal fast. Hachibi what the hell are you doin?' _Right then, a blast of menacing chakra erupted from the other side of the bridge. _'Naruto?!'_

'_Damn did the seal break? No he's just tapping into the chakra a bit. The third said that they were able to do that.'_ Kakashi went back to fighting Zabuza after taking one last glance over his shoulder

Ten minutes before that, Naruto leapt into the dome of mirrors to aid Sasuke. "Dobe! Why did you come in here? It would have been better if you were on the outside!"

"Sorry. Forget about that right now we need to take this guy out." Naruto went through some hand seals. "**Fuuton: Kaze Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!" **Naruto reared his hand back and shot the black wind dragon forward. It smashed right into a mirror but it only cracked. "Damn it!"

"Yeah, I used a fire arrow on this guy and it didn't do anything either." Sasuke and Naruto were suddenly hit from all sides by senbon needles.

'_Argh. My eyes. They hurt.' _All of the sudden, Sasuke was able to see Haku's movements. _'Did I just activate my Sharingan.'_

"Hey! Sasuke! Your eyes are red. Wait? Dude you have the sharingan. We can win this now!" Naruto was pumping his fist in the air and dodged some needles.

Sasuke was predicting where Haku was going to next and ran through hand seals. **"Kaiton: Ya no Kyuu no Jutsu!"** A fire arrow shot at Haku, but only singed his clothing. _'Yes I can see. Wait? What?' _Sasuke looked to Naruto and saw him on the ground with needles everywhere. Then Naruto was up, no needles in sight. _'Shit! If I don't do something Naruto is going to be dead. I can't lose another important person.'_ Sasuke charged forward and stood in front of Naruto feeling pain all over his body.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, he smirked and fell on the ground. "Why did you get in the way? I DIDN"T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" Naruto was at Sasuke's side. Sasuke looked up and spoke.

"I s-still n-need to f-find, Itachi." Then he closed his eyes. Naruto couldn't believe it. His friend, no, one of his brothers was dead. He was upset, angry, and afraid. All these emotions tapped into one thing though.

"**Take my power. Together we can kill this wretched human."** Kyuubi was leaking chakra into Naruto as he whispered this. All of the sudden a big blast of red chakra formed around Naruto. His hair getting wilder, whisker marks were deepening, he grew some fangs and claws, and his eyes flashed red with the pupil slit.

'_Not good!'_ Haku was racing around firing needle after needle at Naruto. It didn't do anything though.

Naruto charged at a mirror and smashed it to bits, but Haku was able to get out of the way. He tried running for a mirror, but Naruto grabbed him by the arm and kept him in place. **"Your fucking dead!" **He reared his hand back and launched it at Haku making him sail straight through a mirror and landing several feet away. All of the mirrors disappeared as Naruto charged at Haku. Before Naruto launched himself at Haku, his mask broke of. All of the sudden, the Kyuubi's power receded. "You, it can't be you. Why are you doing this? Don't you know Zabuza and Gato are evil? Their just using you." Naruto couldn't understand why a guy like Haku was working for them.

"I know Gato is evil and is using me, but Zabuza isn't. He and I are precious to each other. Like a father son kind of thing. We needed the money badly; we need to eat after all." Haku said saddened.

"Well then why don't you guys take our side?" Naruto didn't want to have to kill Haku. He thought he was a pretty cool dude with what he said about precious people and strength.

"I'm sorry but I have one more thing to do." With that said Haku bolted off in the direction of Zabuza.

Kakashi had his dog summons holding Zabuza in spot along with Huyu's Koori Keimusho jutsu. He only got it to cover his feet. "This is it Zabuza, today you die." Kakashi then flashed through hand seals, and as blue lighting formed in his hand. "**Raikiri!"** Kakashi shot forward.

Huyu was glad this was about to be over when all of the sudden he saw a blur. _'What the hell is that?'_ Then Haku was right in front of Zabuza. Huyu couldn't believe Haku was the one with Zabuza. _'Wait? That means… I've got to stop Kakashi!'_ Huyu sped through hand seals in less than a second and shouted. **Hyouton: Koori Keimusho no Jutsu!" **Desperately he slammed his hands into the ground and caught Kakashi by the leg, his arm was extended but was only an inch away from Haku. "Kakashi! Cancel the jutsu. They are no longer a threat." _'Come on Naruto, was that what you were feeling? Are they not bad guys after all?'_

Kakashi was confused, for lack of a better term. He was about to end the fight when his student stops him with the Koori Keimusho. And then he orders Kakashi to cancel the Raikiri. "What the hell Huyu?! We had them!"

Naruto came running up. "Listen Kakashi-sensei. They were only trying to survive, they needed money to get food. What would you have done if you were desperate? Haku and Zabuza deserve a second chance. And if I'm wrong, I'll take full responsibility, I promise." Now Naruto doesn't promise just anything, and he always kept his word, so Kakashi canceled his jutsu and summons. _'I hope your right Naruto.'_

You could hear some one clapping their hands to the left of the group. The mist cleared up to show the figures of Gato and his thugs. "Oh how touching. For a second there, I thought I was going to cry." Gato busted out laughing at the people in front of him.

Haku had just about had enough of Gato. So he walked over to him and punched him in the face, before going unconscious. His body hit the ground with a thud. "You worthless bastard," he started kicking Haku's unconscious form. "first you break my arm and then you punch me in the face. Your going to die now runt."

Before any of the thugs could do anything, half of them were engulfed in ice. "I suggest you back down Gato, it's over." Came the ice cold voice of Huyu.

"You think you can kill me punk?" Gato bellowed at Huyu. However, the boy just smirked and lifted his hand to point at something behind Gato.

"I won't, but he will." Gato turned around to see Zabuza standing there with his sword reared back horizontally.

"Your about to find out why it's call Kubi Kiri no Houcho." Then he swung his sword at Gato's head, cleaving it clean off. He smirked and went to pick up Haku. "Sorry Haku. I didn't mean for you to get into all of this."

You could hear yelling through out the area. Everybody looked in the direction it was coming from and saw a whole bunch of Wave villagers lead by Inari standing there. "This is our land, and we will do with it as we please. If any one opposes us, we'll take them down!" At this everybody started cheering. The rest of Gato's thugs decided that they would get the hell out of there before they died. "Ugh. My body hurts all over." Everybody turned around to see Sasuke sit up. "Damn it man. You scared me." Naruto exclaimed.

"It's a shame you guys have to leave so soon. Come back and visit when ever you want." Tazuna exclaimed to the group. "Even you two." He looked right at Zabuza and Haku while smiling.

Haku smiled back and nodded, Zabuza just waved as he turned around to leave. The group went off ready to go home. Zabuza and Haku decided to go to Konoha after major convincing from team 7 to join the ranks. They would all vouch for them. Zabuza and Haku agreed, but said they weren't going to pledge allegiance to Konoha, they were going to pledge allegiance to the Uzumaki Brothers.

"Hey! Ojii-san. We never named the bridge." Inari stated. Tazuna looked out over to team 7.

"We're going to name it after what brought hope to wave, to what brought a fighting spirit to wave, to the heroes of wave." Tazuna then smiled as he looked out over the villagers. "We're going to call it, The Great Uzumaki Bridge!!" The entire crowed roared with cheers and applauds of approval.

**

* * *

**

A/N Review, review, REVIEW. I hope you liked this chapter. If any of you have trusted translator sites, can you place them in a review?

**Translations:**

**Fuuton: Harike – Wind Style: Hurricane**

**Fuuton: Kaze Ryu Soufuu – Wind Dragon Blast**

**Kaiton: Fenikkusu Soufuu - Fire Style: Phoenix Blast**

**Kaiton: Ya no Kyuu – Arrow of Fire**

**Doton: Kabe no Chikyuu – Earth style: Wall of Earth**

**Doton: Chikyuu Ryu Soufuu – Earth Dragon Blast**

**Hyouton: Kubi Kiri no Houcho Koori Bunshin – Ice Style: Decapitating Cleaver Ice Clone**

**Hyouton: Koori Keimusho – Ice prison**

**Raikiri – Lightning Blade**

**Any two of these (Hyouton, Kaiton, Suiton, Fuuton, Doton:) Tsuino Ryu no Soufuu – Twin Dragon Blast**

**Koori Kobushi – Ice Fist**

**Tetsu Kobushi – Iron Fist**

**Suiton: Mizu Chinbotsu – Water style: Water Submerging**

**Suiton: Mizu Ryuudan – Water Dragon Attack (I think)**

**-Raziel Sotd**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kakashi mentions Chuunin exams and Sarutobi decides what to do with Zabuza and Haku, The Demon Brothers of the Bloody Mist.**

* * *

"…and that's what happened, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi finished his report on the mission. When they came into the tower with Zabuza and Haku, ANBU were jumping out of know where. Huyu and Naruto let off some of Kyuubi's and Hachibi's chakra and Kakashi told the ANBU that Zabuza and Haku are no threat.

Sarutobi was taking puffs on his pipe like wild. He didn't know what to do. _'Should I let Zabuza and Haku join Konoha, or should I… no. If Naruto and Huyu say they should be given a chance then I'll give them one.'_ Sarutobi turned to the Demon brothers of the bloody mist.

"Okay. Zabuza and Haku, after hearing about what you guys are capable of I'm going to make you both Jounin." Zabuza would never admit it but he was glad that Sarutobi gave him a chance to live remotely peacefully. He was also happy Haku could take a break from running around with him.

Zabuza and Haku both bowed deeply to Sarutobi. "Thank you very much, Hokage-Sama. We promise we won't let you down."

"Okay, go to the room one floor under us and they'll give you your new headbands and vests. Dismissed."

With that said Zabuza and Haku left the room. Team 7 remained.

"Kakashi, there's a meeting regarding the exams soon. Cya there." With that team 7 dispatched.

"Alright, you guys have a free day to do what ever you want." With that said Kakashi left. Sakura said she had to go home and left.

"Well, do you guys want to come over for awhile?" Sasuke was going to be bored for the rest of the day. If he showed up alone at his house, his mom would make him do some chores.

"Sure." The boys chorused. Before they left they saw Haku and Zabuza walk out of the tower. "Hey! Sasuke, lets invite Haku over." Huyu suggested. He thought it would be good to let the kid know he has friends in Konoha.

"You do it, I don't want to walk all the way over there." The lazy ass said. Who knew Sasuke was so lazy.

"Damn it man. Just do this." Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth. "HEY HAKU! GET OVER HERE FOR SEC, WILL YA?!" Haku, startled, looked towards the three boys. He smiled and ran over.

"Hello. Naruto-san, Huyu-san, and Sasuke-san."

"Okay first off, don't add a suffix. Second, we want to know if your free, and want to hang out with us at Sasuke's house." Huyu stated. Haku thought about it and said.

"Well, if your sure."

"Great. Oh by the way. Where's Zabuza going?"

"He's going with Kakashi on a tour of the village, then he's going to join the Jounin meeting."

"Okay. Lets go."

Sarutobi looked out over the group of shinobi. He laughed when Zabuza walked in with Kakashi, half the reason is because everybody was startled, taken completely off guard. The other reason was because he just realized the resemblance between Zabuza and Kakashi. _'They both wear masks, their hair defies gravity, put an Icha Icha book in Zabuza's hand then you've got some what of a clone.'_ He chuckled again at the thought. Then he started the meeting.

"Okay people quiet down. First off I would like to give a warm welcome to a new member of our ranks, Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the bloody mist."

"Actually," Zabuza interrupted. "It's, Demon of the Bloody Leaves now."

"What ever floats your boat. Anyway the reason this meeting was made in the first place was to talk about the Chuunin exams. First and foremost, I want to know if there's any rookie entries?"

Asuma stepped forward. "I, Sarutobi Asuma, want to enter Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Yamanaka Kaida, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru, into the exams." Sarutobi nodded and looked at the crowd. Kureni stepped forward. "I, Yuuhi Kureni, want to enter team 8, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino, into the exams." She stepped back and Kakashi stepped forward. "I, Hatake Kakashi, want to enter Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Huyu and Uzumaki Naruto, into the exams." Iruka spoke up.

"Are you sure their ready Kakashi. They could die in the exams, and-.." Zabuza cut him off.

"Those brats were able to trick me and hurt my subordinate Haku, that's a tough thing to do for genin. They'll do fine in the exams." Zabuza assured the scar faced man. "You must be Iruka, from what Naruto and Huyu tell me, I can tell you have a pretty close relationship with the boys. Don't worry they'll be fine."

Iruka was still skeptical, but he calmed down quite a bit. "Okay then." And that was that.

"Well that takes care of that. Well the meeting is dismissed, but Zabuza, Kakashi, and Iruka, I need to talk to you." The said men walked forward. "Zabuza, this is mostly just for you to find out. Huyu and Naruto, did you feel anything weird about them when you fought." Zabuza put his chin to his chin and thought for awhile, then snapped his fingers.

"Actually yeah, well I wasn't fighting him, Naruto, at the time, but out of no where this menacing chakra blasted through out the whole area. It worried me for awhile, but it seemed to recede soon enough. Why?"

"Okay, you know about the Kyuubi and Hachibi attack right." Zabuza nodded his head, then stared off for awhile.

"Let me guess, the fourth didn't kill those damn things and had to seal them away. And my money is on the fact that Huyu has the Hachibi, which would explain why he can use ice jutsu, and Naruto has Kyuubi." All men present stared blankly at Zabuza. "What?" Am I right?" They nodded. "Wow. That's like the first time I've ever been right on a guess." Everybody sweat dropped at this.

After Haku introduced himself to Hide, the boys had a helping of home cooked ramen and then went out back to train. "So Haku, you can control water and ice right?" Haku nodded to Huyu. "Okay, can you teach me some ice jutsu, and help me with my manipulation?" Huyu looked at him pleadingly. Haku laughed.

"Okay, sure. What do you guys want to work on now though?"

"Well, why don't we tell each other about ourselves, not completely if you don't want to?" Sasuke stated.

"Ah hell, not another Kakashi greeting." Huyu hengged into Kakashi and said. "'My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes as well as hobbies. And I never really thought about my dream.' Like come on." Huyu dispelled the henge and everybody started laughing.

"Well, as you know, my name is Haku, I like learning jutsu, manipulating ice, talking with Zabuza, learning from Zabuza, and ramen ever since I had it for the first time, which was just now. I dislike people who hate others for something they have no control over, people like Gato, and fire. No offense Sasuke."

"None taken. Jerk." Sasuke mumbled.

"My hobbies are, creating jutsu and making medicine. My dream is an on going dream, to be strong and protect the people I hold dear to me." Haku finished. The three Team 7 boys repeated what they said at Team 7's first meeting.

"Alright it's hammer time." Everybody looked at Huyu confused, until he rapidly did some hand signs and formed a hammer in his hands. "Lets do some Taijutsu."

Kaida and Ino were leaving Sakura's house after getting filled in on what happened during the mission. The Yamanaka twins were shocked to here about Naruto and Huyu's abilities in a fight, because it sure as hell didn't show in the academy. "Wow, I would have never guessed those two to be good at dealing with those kinds of situations." Kaida stated. "I can't believe they actually got some excitement, and extra training too. I hate stupid D-ranked missions."

Ino nodded. "Hell, they aren't missions, there chores." At this both blondes laughed. They were passing by an alley when they heard some crying. They looked into the alley, not seeing anything anywhere else, and saw a little kid crying. "Lets go see if he's okay." Then walked up to the boy. "Excuse me, are you alright little boy."

The boy smiled as he looked at them. "I am, but I can't say the same for you." Then a puff of smoke erupted from the kid, what was now standing in that spot was a tall shinobi. "Hehehe. Lets have some fun boys." The girls turned around to see that they were surrounded by shinobi. What they had just noticed was that these guys had slashes through their forehead protectors. So they did the one thing they could do. Scream at the top of their lungs.

The Uzumaki Brothers were on their way home after leaving Sasuke's place and saying good bye to Haku. When they got back, they saw their apartment on fire, again.

"Damn it. Not again." Naruto looked really dejected at this. "Where are we going to stay now?"

"I don't know. I really don't feel like sitting around right now anyway. It's a nice night out, lets walk around Konoha for a bit." Huyu suggested. Naruto nodded and they walked off. They had just entered the more middle classed part of Konoha when they heard two different screams. "What the hell was that?" Naruto looked in the direction of the sound.

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out." The streets were deserted of any sign of life being as late as it was, but that doesn't mean there weren't carts, movable stands, etc that they had to dodge.

With the forgotten agility, caused by lack of chase, they swerved and hopped and ducked around everything. They finally came to an alley to see what was going on.

After they screamed the men, two for each girl, pinned them to the ground and covered their mouths as to not make anymore noise. "Aw. These ones are pretty young, not even developed yet. Oh well, we'll just have to make do." The Yamanaka twins closed their eyes wishing for this to end soon. Luckily for them it didn't even have to start. Demonic growls were heard. The men turned around and hung their mouths open. Finally one of them spoke. "What the hell is that?!" It looked like two boys but also looked a lot like animals. Huyu extended his claws and pointed them at the men. He answered the man's earlier question with a demonic edge in his voice. Black and purple chakra going all around him. Red going all around Naruto.

"**We're The Leaf Demons." **Huyu and Naruto launched forward. Ino and Kaida were too scared to open their eyes, all they could hear were blood gurgling cries, while Huyu and Naruto were slashing at the throats of the attackers, and many other questionable places. They weren't going to let any of them live.

After they were done they went over to Ino and Kaida. They were a little bruised from some beating they got by the men. The demonic edge left their voices. "Don't open your eyes, it's kind of messy. We'll bring you home." All the girls could mumble was a thank you before passing out. _'I wonder what their parents think of us. Oh well.' _Huyu picked up Kaida bridal style and Naruto followed suit with Ino.

"I believe they live some where in the east side of Konoha." Huyu stated. Naruto nodded and they leapt off towards The Yamanaka house. _'Those guys didn't seem like shinobi to me. It was too easy to kick their ass. Whatever, their never doing that again.' _Naruto was mulling this over, he didn't like the fact those guys didn't put up a shinobi fight. Huyu was thinking the same thing.

'_Then why were they wearing shinobi headbands.'_ They finally arrived at the house. You could see Inoichi pacing back and forth through the window. Huyu and Naruto looked at each other. "Crap. We're covered in blood." They simultaneously said. "Urgh! Lets just go." They walked up to the door and tapped it with their feet. Inoichi and his wife Aoi answered.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THEM?!" Inoichi yelled while grabbing Ino and Aoi grabbed Kaida. Inoichi checked over his daughters and made sure they were okay. Besides some bruises they were okay. He looked at Naruto and Huyu, he didn't hate them, but he was really protective of his daughters and they were bruised, while the Uzumakis were covered in blood. "Explain now." He said with an edge.

Huyu looked at Inoichi indifferently. Naruto was stammering like an idiot so Huyu took over. "Okay, we went to our apartment, it was set on fire. We took a walk, heard them scream, ran to an alley, and before they were raped, killed the attackers. Brought your daughters here and were glared at. That's the short version." Huyu stated flatly. He smirked when Inoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you, boys for saving our daughters. Come on in, we'll fix you some tea or something." Aoi offered. Naruto and Huyu shook their heads.

Naruto spoke up. "We don't want to be a bother. Besides we ought to get going." The boys made a move to leave when Aoi and Inoichi grabbed their shoulders.

"None sense. You said yourself that your apartment was set on fire, and we owe you one for saving our daughters." With that said they basically hurled the boys inside. "Take a seat." Inoichi took Kaida from his wife and went up stairs to put them to bed. Aoi went in the kitchen to make some tea. Huyu and Naruto being covered in blood, chose to stay standing. When Aoi and Inoichi came back they told the boys to sit again.

"Uh, notice the blood on our clothes?" Huyu said while pointing to himself, Naruto following suit.

Inoichi and Aoi looked at them and face palmed. "Hehe. Sorry, we kind of forgot. Inoichi-kun, can you go see if we have anything for the boys." Inoichi nodded.

The tea sounded and Aoi went back into the kitchen. "Dude, we need to get out of here. We should go stay at Sasuke's not be a burden to these people."

"Agreed. Lets leave a note though." Huyu grabbed a post it note out of his pocket and a pen.

When Aoi came back, she saw that they left. "Where did they go?" She looked to her right to see her husband with some pants and shirts.

Aoi looked to the table and saw a piece of paper. She picked it up and read it out loud.

_Dear Yamanaka Family_

_We appreciate your hospitality, but we already have agreed to stay at our friend's house. Don't worry, we'll be fine, just make sure your daughters are okay._

_Sincerely,_

_The Future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto _

_And_

_The Future Ice King, Uzumaki Huyu_

Aoi looked to her husband while shaking their heads. "They weren't being burdens." She said.

Inoichi looked at his wife with determination in his eyes. "I always pay back my debts fully, but this one will take along time to repay. I promise to look out for those boys when ever I'm around them." With that said they went to bed and turned out the lights.

Hide was rambling on asking the 'are you okay?' going to the 'what the hell did you do?' While frantically looking for medicine and bandages. Sasuke came down and looked at his friends. "What happened?" He wasn't worried. He knew they could take care of themselves.

"Our apartment was set on fire before we got to our place. We decided to take a walk and when we entered the center of Konoha, we heard two screams. Huyu and I were racing to get to the alley we heard it come from." Naruto started, he ran out of breath, and like a trained animal, Huyu automatically picked up from where Naruto left off. "We showed up to the alley to see two beaten Yamanaka girls, Ino and Kaida from the academy, and four men surrounding them. They turned around to see us and we… Well let's just say that they won't be doing that ever again." Hide had stopped and was listening to the boys. "After that the two of them fell unconscious and we brought them to their place and left."

Hide smiled, proud of the two boys. "Well that's good. You shouldn't get in trouble considering the fact that attacking some one from Konoha is punishable by death. You just delivered the sentence."

"There was something else though." Naruto started. "They were wearing shinobi headbands from Konoha, but they didn't even fight like shinobi. Hell they didn't even have a chance." Huyu nodded.

"Yeah I noticed that to. I wonder wha- aaaaaaggggghhhh!!" Huyu dropped to the ground clutching at his face. "My eyes, they burn, they burn." All of the sudden Naruto followed suit. Hide and Sasuke were at their sides.

"Mom what the hell is going on?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I don't know. Hold on, Huyu let me look at your eyes." The boy complied. Hide gasped while looking at her son. "Check Naruto's eyes now!" Sasuke did as he was told and had the same reaction as his mother.

They both said. "The Sharingan." Then the two jinchuriki passed out.

Huyu and Naruto found themselves in a sewer like place, pipes running up the walls and across the ceiling. "Aw shit. What the hell do they want now?" Huyu stated. He's been here twice before.

"Bro, where are we?" Huyu looked to his left. Naruto was standing there.

"How the fuck are you here. Ah forget it follow me. The Kyuubi and Hachibi probably can explain this." With that said Huyu started walking off, clearly not wanting to talk anymore. Naruto followed.

They turned a corner to see two separate, large, cages. Both had a slip of paper that said 'seal' on it. One had frozen ice bars and the water in front of it was ice and snow. The other one gave off a red hue, and some steam. Two different pairs of eyes opened up, one pair blue with slits, the other yellow with slits. Then they stepped a little forward. The one behind the frozen bars was black all over and had a wolfish appearance, he was the Hachibi no Ookami. The other was red all over with a fox like appearance and a huge foxy grin. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Both demons were probably about 15 stories high.

"**So, kit, your probably wondering why your brother and Kyuubi are here."** Huyu nodded. **"Well Kyuubi and I have been working on a link for all of us to be able to meet here, and so when you guys aren't here with us, we can talk to each other. You can only talk to Kyuubi in here, same thing with me and Naruto. On the outside world you guys can only talk to the demons that reside in you."** Huyu nodded, annoyed that he was left out of this. Naruto was just staring at both demons.

"**What do I have something on my face." **Kyuubi started laughing.

"Shut up BAKA FOX!!" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi instantly stopped laughing.

"**What did you say brat!!"** He snarled. Huyu and Hachibi just chuckled.

"This reminds me of our first meeting Hachibi." Hachibi nodded. Huyu then glared at Hachibi and Kyuubi. "Okay what the hell did you guys do to us?! I could swear I heard Hide and Sasuke say something about the Sharingan." He pointed an accusing finger at Hachibi while Naruto did the same to Kyuubi.

"Yeah, that hurt like hell. What did you do?!"

Kyuubi spoke up. **"All I'm going to say is that it was that gift Itachi gave the both of you all those years ago. All we did was speed up the activating process, the rest is up to you guys."** Huyu looked down.

"What the hell is he talking about Huyu?" Naruto was confused, he doesn't remember Itachi doing anything to them.

"I'll explain when we wake up."

"**Which is now."** With that said they were sent into the conscious world.

Hide and Sasuke had moved them up to the room they had for the two when they stayed over.

"Mom, they aren't lost relatives to the Uchiha clan are they?" Sasuke was confused on how they had the sharingan. Them being relatives would be the only explanation, well that he knew of.

"No we aren't. I'll explain everything, but first, Hide can you put up a sound barrier for this room only. It's important." Hide nodded and put up the barrier. "Okay, I'm going to tell you what happened to me the night of the massacre…."

_Flashback_

"_ITACHI!!" Huyu shouted._

'_Fuck. Why did it have to be him? Actually, I could use this.' With that thought in mind Itachi trapped Huyu into the Tsukyomi._

"_Okay Huyu, I'm going to explain everything, but this is the only place I can talk about it openly. We are in a genjutsu called Tsukyomi; I have complete control of this world. So before I begin, I need you to promise me not to tell anybody about this, except for maybe Sasuke, Hide, and Naruto. Understand." Huyu nodded, and then Itachi shoved a crow down his throat. "I have just given you and your brother a special gift; it's a little bit of my power. Any way you'll find out more about that later. The reason why I killed the clan was because, they were forming a coup' de tat. They wanted to over throw Konoha, and take over. The only reason why Sasuke and my mother are alive is because they had no clue about it, and because I couldn't bring myself to kill them. Anyway, it was a mission given to me by the third, Danzou, Koharu, and Homura. No one else knows about it, except you. Also this helps me with the second part of my mission. I have to join a group called Akatsuki, which you will be hearing more about in the future, to kill their leader. He's a man thought to be dead, he was the founder of our clan. Uchiha Maedera. The group is after the bijuu."_ _Huyu was soaking all of this in. He was upset that this had to happen, but at least he knows the truth. "You know those stories about Kyuubi and Hachibi? Well they weren't killed. Only immortals can kill other immortals. The fourth and some other unknown shinobi had to seal the two demons inside new born twins. This happened on October 10__th__." Huyu did not like where this was going one bit. "You are the jailor, holding the Hachibi no Ookami. And your brother is the jailor for Kyuubi no Kitsune."_

_Huyu just looked at Itachi. "So that's why people hate us. That's why people kept us apart for so long, they were worried that the demons would band together to destroy the village." 'That also explains who was talking to me all those years ago.' Itachi nodded._

"_You aren't the demon though, your human, but the question isn't what are you, it's who are you? To me, you are Uzumaki Huyu, and your brother is Uzumaki Naruto. That's it." Itachi smiled as Huyu hugged him. "Okay enough already. We still have three days in this world to train you. I'm going to teach you the water walking technique, and some ice jutsu. Also I'm going to help you with Taijutsu." That seemed to brighten the mood instantly, Huyu always loved to train._

_End Flashback _

"That's why I knew Buki Danmaku, Koori Bunshin, and was better at controlling my chakra." Huyu finished saddened. "You guys can not talk about this to anyone got it?" They all nodded. Huyu looked to Sasuke. "Do you still want to hurt him?" Sasuke just shook his head. "No, but I am going to kick his ass still. We need to make it look realistic don't we?"

"Exactly. He told me that if we ever ran into him, to try and actually hurt him badly. We wouldn't be at his level by the time we meet him anyway. He said that he was coming for me and Naruto soon." Huyu was expecting to get yelled at by Sasuke for holding those things inside of them. He wasn't showing it openly though. Naruto on the other hand was.

Sasuke noticed this. "Whats the matter Naruto?" Naruto looked up.

"Aren't you going to hate us now? Everybody else does."

"Yeah well their fucking stupid." He got hit on the head for swearing. "Ow. Anyway, like my brother said, your just the jailor, and a heroes to this village. They should be kissing your ass." Sasuke was pissed that the villagers would treat them like this. Like come on, are they seriously that stupid. _'Guess they are.'_

Naruto smiled along with his brother. "Thanks Sasuke." Sasuke nodded.

"No problem. Hey! We can get Kakashi to train all three of us with our sharingan."

Huyu looked at Sasuke. "He's the only other person that learns about this Sasuke, everybody else has to be left in the dark." Sasuke nodded his understanding.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"Good night son. Good night you two." Hide left.

"Good night." They simultaneously answered.

The next day was not a good one for Sarutobi. The day before the Chuunin exams, also the day most of the teams signed up from different villages were suppose to arrive, there was a reported murder. He did not like this one bit.

He turned to the ANBU. "Who was murdered?"

"Well, their faces were mauled pretty badly, so we checked their bodies and saw a chakra seal. It was kind of broken, leaking out some chakra. We came to the conclusion that they were the four escaped ex shinobi, which went missing two days ago. They had forehead protectors two." The Captain finished.

"Try to find any leads on the murderers and bring them here immediately." Just then Sarutobi heard a knock at the door.

The Uzumaki brothers were annoyed they had to get up so early to tell the third what happened. Seriously they could tell him at lunch or something, but no, they ended up with a lecture from Hide that, the ANBU would be hunting the murderers down. So here they were at the Hokage's office. They knocked.

"Come in." They opened a door to find an ANBU talking to Sarutobi.

'_Crap. Their already here.' _Huyu wasn't happy. He pointed at the ANBU. "This is all your fault. You're the reason why we're here so early." Huyu glared daggers at the ANBU. He was a little nervous at the boys look. Naruto looked to Sarutobi.

"Okay since ANBU is here we should just get to the point. We killed those four guys in the alley. They were attacking Yamanaka Ino and her sister Kaida. They were beaten by the time we got there but hadn't been penetrated yet. So we killed those guys to make sure they weren't going to do that again." Naruto finished. Sarutobi nodded.

"Well, your lucky that our sentence for what those guys did is death. So your free to go. Captain, right a report about this, after you talk to Yamanaka Inoichi and his wife." The ANBU nodded and disappeared. Sarutobi looked back at Huyu and Naruto. "I have something useful for you two, it's a gift for what you did." He pulled out two scrolls. "This one is filled with some Suiton jutsu." He tossed it to Huyu. "I couldn't find any Hyouton jutsu yet so you'll probably have to have that Haku boy and/or Kakashi teach you that area. This one is filled with some Fuuton Jutsu." He tossed it to Naruto. "Now go train. I have paperwork to do." The two boys left. _'Naruto, your going to hate this part about being Hokage.'_

Team 7 met up at their original training ground. Surprisingly Kakashi was there before any of them. "Hey guys. I have entered you into the up and coming Chuunin exams. Here's the entrance forms. They have to be filled out and given to the Hokage by the end of the day. Any questions?" Huyu spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto and I have to talk to you about something, privately." He looked at Sakura. "I need to talk to you later as well." Sakura looked confused and then just ran off to find Ino and Kaida. After he was sure she was gone, he activated his sharingan, as did Sasuke and Naruto. "Naruto and I have the sharingan as well, we aren't going to tell you how though. Not yet anyway. All three of us need training with these things and I want to know something." Kakashi got over his stupor and gave Huyu his undivided attention. "I know that the sharingan can copy fighting styles, jutsus and tell you how much chakra you need for it, and I know that it allows you to predict attacks. Can it be useful for anything else?" Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, you can use it to read the lips of people that are either whispering or to far away for you to hear. It's useful for recon missions." Sasuke spoke up.

"You can also use it to copy the movements of some one writing a test." Sasuke snickered. Huyu just shook his head. He didn't really like the fact that he had something that basically cheats for him. But since he has it he's going to set up rules, Naruto agreed to this earlier today. _'First and for most, I will always try to learn jutsu and fighting stances with out it. If I want to copy something from an ally I will ask for permission. And it's basically no rules what so ever against my enemies.'_ With that thought in mind, he turned to Kakashi. "I'm going to go find Haku. Cya." He bolted away. Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads, looking at Kakashi they said. "Let's train." And so they did.

Huyu had finally found Haku with Zabuza at the dango stand. "This stuff is sweet." Is what Zabuza said when he exited the place. Huyu approached them and asked them to meet him at training ground 9. They nodded their heads and met him there.

"Okay, what do you want gaki." Zabuza was getting impatient. Huyu was just sitting there readying some scroll.

"Hold on I want to read about these jutsu before I ask you to help me with them." Huyu stated. He finished reading the scroll and put it down.

"Hell no, I'm not going to teach you all of that." He thought to himself when he saw Huyu's disappointed look. "Hey don't look so down. You didn't let me finish. I said I wasn't going to teach you _that_ stuff. I will however, help you with kenjutsu, with all kinds of swords, since you can make ice copies of them." Zabuza finished Huyu looked excited. He looked over to Haku.

"I told you yesterday I would help you with your Hyouton and Suiton training." Huyu couldn't help himself. He launched himself at Haku and Zabuza shouting his thanks and such.

"I don't like being touched gaki. GET OFF!" Huyu complied.

He then remembered something. "Okay, I want to let you know that my brother and I have just activated the sharingan. We are not Uchihas; I will tell you how we got them, but not now. I want to learn the jutsu my self, but if I'm having trouble even if you give me hints, I would like permission to use my sharingan if I absolutely had to." Zabuza and Haku looked at each other then back at Huyu.

"Sure."

"Okay, good. I most likely wouldn't use it though, because it still hurts like hell to use it." With that said they went to work.

Sakura was worried about Ino and Kaida. When she showed up they had some bandages on them. They told her their story. "After they said they were the leaf demons, they attacked the people. We were so scared we kept our eyes closed so we don't know who it was. They sounded demonic though, but after they were done fighting they sounded more human. Their voices sounded so familiar but I couldn't put my finger on who it was." Ino finished. Kaida stepped in. "After that we mumbled a thank you and fell unconscious from the previous beating."

Inoichi and his wife were listening to their side of the story from the kitchen. Inoichi just about broke a piece of the table off after hearing about what those men did and were about to do to his daughters. When he heard them mention the Uzumaki brothers he eased up and smiled. He was glad they didn't hold back on those four men. _'I am eternally grateful Uzumakis.'_ Aoi seemed to be thinking the same thing after hearing about the boys show up. Inoichi frowned after he heard that they sounded demonic. Then remembered the ANBU that showed up earlier that day told him that they were ex shinobi with chakra seals on and shinobi head bands. _'They must have thought they were Chuunin or Jounin, if they were using some of the demonic chakra. Or were they just pissed off that those guys were picking on young girls. Oh well, either way they killed the fuckers. It isn't what kind of power it is, it's how you use it that defines your intentions.'_ Inoichi was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the girls in the other room. "I wonder if it was Sasuke hengged into a demon or something." Inoichi furrowed his brow. He was going to set them straight. Aoi seeing her husband's reaction decided to go back him up.

"Hey Ino, Kaida, Sakura. Listen up. It wasn't Sasuke that saved you." They looked confused. "Whether you want to believe it or not, the ones who showed up at the door with blood all over them and you guys in their arms were Uzumaki Huyu and Uzumaki Naruto." Inoichi just loved the shocked looks on the girls' faces.

"Well, I guess it could be possible. They did take Momochi Zabuza and his Subordinate head on, and came out alive." Now it was Inoichi's and Aoi's turn to be shocked.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Inoichi has yet to be informed about Zabuza and Haku. He was just getting back from a mission when the meeting concerning Zabuza and the Chuunin exams was in order.

"Oh. One day Naruto and Huyu were really annoyed by the D-rank missions, so they complained to Hokage-Sama and he gave us a C-rank mission which ended up A-ranked…" Sakura then explained the whole mission once again to some one out of the loop. "…So now they are apart of our ranks. Their Jounin I believe." Sakura said while nodding. Inoichi just found a new found respect for the two boys.

"Wow. So do you believe me about Huyu and Naruto?"

They seemed to think it over then snapped their fingers. Kaida started up. "Yeah actually I do. Now that I think about it, those human voices were Naruto and Huyu's." She smiled. "I can't believe I didn't catch that before." Kaida was shaking her head. She was usually good with voices, faces and names.

"We should invite them over, or something to show them our appreciation." Ino Suggested.

Inoichi just shook his head. "We tried that yesterday, but after Aoi and I left the living room to get them, clothes and tea, they left a note and disappeared." Aoi took the note out of her apron pocket and gave it to Ino to read out loud. After she was done reading they awed and laughed at what they said.

"It figures they would sign their notes like that." They all laughed.

"Well, the Hokage does have to protect everybody in his village." Kaida added. "I guess we'll just have to make them come over then, right Ino?" Ino nodded.

A man in white, with a hat on, that had the kanji for 'Sound' on it was walking through the desert on his way to Sunagakure. He had pale skin and Long Black hair and yellow eyes with slitted pupils. _'I'm seriously considering destroying this place one day.'_ He came up to the gates.

An ANBU dropped down. "State your name and business in Suna." The man looked up.

"I am Orochimaru, Otokage. I have a meeting with the Kazekage." The ANBU bowed.

"Follow me." They set off.

Orochimaru was sitting in a chair across from the Kazekage's desk. "Hello Orochimaru. I hear you have a proposition for me."

He nodded. "Yes I do. What would you say to joining sound and attacking Konoha? We could-.." He was cut off.

"Absolutely not. Suna and Konoha are in the middle of a piece treaty. We will give you a three day head start before we warn Konoha." He said with finality. Orochimaru frowned, he figured he would say something like that.

He snickered. "That will not do. I guess I'll just have to make you agree." Orochimaru approached the Kazekage, he pulled out the Kusanagi and killed him. Laughing maliciously as he took the Kazekage's face off. _'Soon, Konoha will burn to the ground.'_

**

* * *

**

A/N How did you like this chapter. Chuunin exams coming up, and Huyu and Naruto get a bloodline. No they are not going to be Gary sues. They, along with Sasuke, have to work their way up from one tomoe to the Mangekyo.

**Flames will be thrown at Orochimaru's scrawny, pale, ass.**

**-Raziel Sotd. Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sand Siblings appear. Konohamaru Corps. Appear. Ino and Kaida confront the Uzumakis.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Naruto was minding his own business, walking down the streets of Konoha, when all of a sudden he noticed a square rock following him. _'That has got to be the worst cover ever.'_

Naruto started running in circles before just stopping and turning around. "Okay Konohamaru. There is no way that even looks like a rock. It's SQUARE!" The rock flew into the sky and a lot of smoke came out.

Konohamaru and his friends were coughing. "Damn it, Udon! I think we used to much smoke screen." The boy with the scarf and goggles stated. The girl next to him smacked them both on the heads.

"Next time remember to use less smoke screen you bakas."

Sakura was walking past the whole scene and decided to go get Naruto for the Chuunin exams. "Hey Naruto!" She greeted as she was running up to him. Naruto waved back.

"Hey Sakura! Whats up?"

"The Chuunin exams remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He had gotten a lot of training in the day before with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Didn't Huyu say he wanted to talk to me? He never did." Sakura was thinking back.

'_He forgot to do that yesterday? Oh well.'_ "Yeah he did. He must've forgotten." Konohamaru spoke up.

"Hey, boss, is this your girlfriend." Konohamaru wiggled his eyebrows when he said girlfriend. Naruto panicked.

"No! She's not my girlfriend. She's my teammate."

"I guess it's for the best, her forehead is huge." Naruto was sweating bullets. "Boss, whats wrong?" Naruto looked down.

"RUN LIKE HELL!!" Konohamaru turned around to see Sakura charging at him. He decided to listen to his boss.

When Konohamaru turned the corner he ran into someone and hit the ground. Then he was lifted up, to his discomfort, by the collar, coming face to face with a dude with purple paint.

"Hey brat! I suggest you watch where your going, or you might get hurt." The boy reared his fist back.

"HEY! Put him down now!" Naruto yelled as he turned a corner.

"Cut it out Kankuro, don't cause a scene. Besides he'll kill you." The girl next to the boy now known as Kankuro spoke up.

He scoffed. "Well, Temari, he isn't anywhere around here now is he." He reared his fist back again, ready to strike when he shot it forward, it was caught by someone else's hand. Then a rock hit the hand that was holding Konohamaru, causing him to let go.

"I suggest you stop right there before I'm forced to kill you, bub." Huyu said as he let go of Kankuro. Then looked up at Sasuke. "Nice shot."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks. Nice catch." Huyu nodded his thanks then turned back to Kankuro.

'_I can't believe these leaf losers were able to do that.'_ Kankuro was pissed to say the least. "Okay you want to play." He started reaching for the thing on his back rapped in bandages when all of the sudden a monotone voice rang out.

"Stop it or I'll kill you Kankuro. Your embarrassing our village." Sasuke looked to his right startled.

'_I can't believe I didn't sense him.'_ Gaara then sand sunshinned next to Kankuro. He glanced at Sasuke over his shoulder, then he looked at Naruto straight ahead of him, and then he looked slightly to his right to meet the cold gaze of Huyu.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara, a Suna shinobi. These people are my team, also my siblings, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro. I would like to know your names." He took a glance at each boy again.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke." Huyu got annoyed that Sasuke let his name slip to their opponents in the Chuunin exam. He was pissed after the next person spoke up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage." Naruto exclaimed, grinning like the idiot he apparently is. Gaara turned to Huyu.

He sighed. "Fine, my name is Uzumaki Huyu." He turned around to look at Naruto then back to Gaara. "Unfortunately, I'm his twin brother." He ginned when Naruto shouted at him for that. Sakura spoke up.

"Are you guys here for the Chuunin exams?"

"Well I guess they aren't as slow as they look. Yeah that's right." Temari showed her passport.

"Well, we'll see you at the exams then." Then he mumbled under his breath. "You shall prove my existence."

Once they turned the corner they all snapped out of their stupor. "CRAP! THE CHUUNIN EXAMS!!" Team 7 ran off to get to the exams.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe all these people didn't even know what they were doing. They all expect to be Chuunin this way? Well, it gets worse. His team apparently didn't notice it either. Huyu sighed as he decided to follow his team, over to some weirdo in green spandex getting his ass handed to him by Chuunin. _'God damn it. How did they not notice that we only went up two flights of stairs? Can they not count?'_

"Please let us through. We have to take the first part of the exam in that room." A girl with two buns in her hair spoke up. The Chuunin laughed.

"You guys don't deserve to be Chuunin." Huyu was pissed. He couldn't believe all these people fell for it. He wanted to get to the next room so he spoke up.

"Are you people stupid? We only went up two flights of stairs." Some one spoke up.

"But the sign says 303." Huyu face palmed. At least his team seemed to catch on.

"Sakura, do your thing." Sakura put her hands into the ram seal and cried. "KAI!" The number on the sign turned to 203.

"Now can we get going? I want to get started all ready." Huyu started walking away. Soon team 7 followed. Then was stopped in their tracks by the Hyuuga.

"Whats your name?" He demanded more than asked, to know his name.

Huyu turned around. "You'll find out eventually Hyuuga." Then he left.

"Let it go Neji." The girl said to him.

"Fine, I will for now. Tenten." Neji started to walk off with his team.

When team 7 entered the room they were excited about the exam. There were a lot of Chuunin hopefuls in the room. They heard a male voice call out to them.

"So it looks like they let just about anybody in here, huh?" The boy named as Kiba laughed. His whole team walked up.

"Hey, we all made it." Everybody turned around to see team 10 walk up. "Whats up guys?" Ino greeted. She then looked at Naruto, wondering if he was going to mention anything about the other day. Kaida was thinking the same thing while looking at the two boys.

"Hello there." They all turned around to see a silver haired boy in purple greet them. "My name is Kabuto, you guys look greener then the grass." At this statement Huyu looked around and realized something he should have when he first came in.

"Damn it! We're the only rookies in the exams, aren't we?" Kabuto nodded at this.

"Hey, how about I help you out." He pulled a deck of cards out. "These are info cards. All you have to do is focus chakra into them and you can get the stats of any shinobi in here. Any one peek your interest?" Sasuke looked up.

"Sabaku no Gaara, and a guy named Rock Lee."

"Aw. Knowing their names makes it too easy." (I'm lazy today so its just the same thing as the show)

Ino spoke up. "Uzumaki Naruto." Kaida jumped in after that. "Uzumaki Huyu." Kabuto smirked and pulled out two cards.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin of team 7. Teammates, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and his brother Uzumaki Huyu, Jounin instructor, Hatake Kakashi. He's completed 50 D-ranked missions, a C-ranked mission and an A-ranked mission. It says here that the C-ranked mission was the thing that got his brother and him to become a shinobi. He knows two forbidden jutsu." Kabuto looked over the next bit of information and hmmed. "The stats listed here are the same for Huyu. Except that Naruto has a wind affinity and Huyu has a affinity for water and ice." Everybody gawked at the two Uzumaki boys, except for Sasuke and Sakura, who knew already.

Naruto decided that he didn't want to talk about this so his brother and him turned around and jumped on top of a chair. "My name is Uzumaki Huyu…

"…and my name is Uzumaki Naruto." They both started talking at the same time. "We're going to kick all of your asses!" Everybody just glared at the boys before their teammates dragged them down off of the seats.

"You bakas don't make any enemies." Sakura stated. Sasuke nodded his agreement. All of the sudden Huyu caught something in the corner of his eye. He saw a sound nin charge at Kabuto.

He threw his arm forward only to come in contact with three claws. He then was kicked into the back of a chair. "I suggest you don't start things you can't finish for right now." Huyu coldly stated as he retracted his claws. A big cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the room.

"All right brats! Calm down and take your seats, you can fight later." Everybody did as they were told. "This part of the exam is a written exam. You have ten questions. The tenth question will be asked in forty-five minutes from the beginning of the exam. You will start with ten points, every answer you get wrong reduces the points by one, if you hit zero points, your entire team fails. If you get caught cheating three times, you fail. Now, BEGIN!" With that said everybody went to writing. Except for The Uzumakis.

'_I can't believe it's a written exam, I suck at those. DAMN IT!'_ Naruto was very frustrated. Huyu was thinking the same thing.

'_Damn it, I suck just as bad as Naruto when it comes to written work. I hate this.'_ Huyu checked over his work and decided, since he couldn't answer any of them, he would leave everything to the last question. He leaned back in his chair and went to sleep. Naruto on the other hand was panicking.

He looked back at his brother. _'What the hell is he doing?!'_ Then he remembered what the instructor, Ibiki, said. _'I can get only one point and pass. That must be what Huyu is doing, he's leaving it up to the last question.'_ With that said Naruto decided to sleep as well.

Ibiki was miffed to say the least. The time was almost up and there were two boys just sitting back in their chairs sleeping. The blonde orange one was snoring loudly while the other one almost fell off his chair three times. He looked up at the clock and shouted. "TIMES UP! Stop writing." Naruto and Huyu fell out of their seats, startled by the loud noise caused by Ibiki's shout and started paying attention. "Alright brats, before I ask you the tenth question, I have to tell you that if you get it wrong, you fail the exam. Oh, you also can never become Chuunin again." Everybody started shouting their retorts.

"I wasn't the instructor for all the people that had failed this part and still came back afterwards, you guys just weren't lucky." People proceeded to put their hands up and drop out. Naruto was panicking.

'_If I get it wrong I can never advance in rank. DAMN IT! I don't care I'll find a way to become Hokage with out this stupid exam.'_ Huyu wasn't as worried as his brother.

'_Okay, I know for a fact your lying buddy. Let's see where this goes.'_ He looked over at Naruto to see him raise his hand.

Ino was panicking, she didn't know what to do. _'Should I stay, or should I risk it all.'_ She looked up and saw Naruto raise his hand. _'If he can't do this neither can I.'_ Ino was about to put her hand up when Naruto suddenly slammed the desk in front of him.

"Screw that! I'm not scared of this question, and if I get it wrong, I'll find another way to become Hokage." Everybody in the room seemed to fill with courage at this statement. Huyu stood up.

"And he won't be doing it alone. We Uzumakis have a motto. We live as brothers…" He looked over at Naruto, who finished the sentence. "… and we die as brothers. On the same year, same month and the very same day." They both grinned like idiots. Ibiki just smirked. He looked out over the group, when he made sure no hands were going to go up he stated.

"You all… PASS! Congratulations." He then went on to explain what the meaning of the exam was. Naruto just blocked him out because of his stupor over the tenth question. All of the sudden something smashed through a window. It was a flag, and a woman was holding it. It said. 'The great Mitarashi Anko, Second Proctor.'

"Alright brats meet me at training ground 44." Then dismissed all them. They left the building and headed straight for the training grounds.

Ibiki went over and started collecting all the tests. When he got to Huyu's he had a look of disbelief, he ran to Naruto's, it was the exact same thing. "Their tests are blank. They must've had risked it all on the last question." Ibiki laughed to himself. _'This will be very interesting.'_

It was disgusting, no, it was one of the nastiest things he had ever seen. Some dude just used his tongue to pick up Anko's Kunai. _'Man, that's just the creepiest thing ever.'_

"Alright brats, come and sign these wavers, just incase you brats die. We don't want anybody blaming Konoha." Anko just grinned like an idiot. Most of the kids were gawking at her, while Huyu was laughing his ass off, he liked this woman. _'If only we were the same age.'_ All the teams were assigned a gate to start off in, Anko yelled 'BEGIN!' and the gates opened, every ninja speeding in.

Team 7 hadn't run into anyone yet so all was good. After about 3 hours, they set up camp. Huyu said he would go catch some fish for them to eat.

All of the sudden a twig snapped and Huyu was already starting his hand seals. He did it really discreetly though, to catch who ever it was off guard. "Huyu, is that you?" He turned around, recognizing the voice.

"Kaida?" He looked at the dirty blonde and asked her one simple question. "What scroll do you have."

Kaida was getting nervous. _'Will he attack me? No he wouldn't do that, right?'_ "The heaven scroll." She was hoping that he had the same one.

"Okay, just wondering." He turned around and threw a kunai at a fish. "Gotcha, you little bastard."

Kaida was confused. "Wait, why aren't you attacking me?" She was really nervous and felt dumb asking the question.

"Because I have the same scroll as you." Kaida looked away. "And because you're a comrade. I don't hurt comrades unless they deserve it, like a reality check or something." She turned back to him and smiled. "So what brings you here?"

She walked up next to him, blushing because she just realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. For a kid his age he was in pretty good shape. "Same as you, everybody voted for me to go catch fish. I can't catch fish to save my life though." She frowned, she waited for a fish but none came. "Ugh! Why aren't they coming?" She looked to Huyu.

He looked at her and smirked. "You need to have patience. Before you showed up, I waited for fifteen minutes. There's a fish!" Huyu pointed in a random direction. Kaida spun around and threw a kunai with out looking, she hit nothing but air. She heard Huyu snicker at her.

"What's so funny?!" She screamed. Huyu fell to the ground laughing.

"There wasn't any fish! Hahaha haaha ahah! I can't believe you fell for that." He finally stopped laughing and looked up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

She was crying. "Aw hell. Listen, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He ran up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Just then she smirked.

"Gotcha, I caught a sucker." She was blushing at the fact that he was touching her, and actually felt sorry for something that wasn't worth crying over. She snapped out of her stupor and grabbed his hand, like she intended to when she said her line, and threw him into the water. "HA! In your face!" Huyu surfaced. He looked at her pointing finger and said.

"Idiot." He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the water. She screamed and started thrashing around. Huyu realized she couldn't swim so he grabbed her, to make sure she wouldn't sink. "What kind of Shinobi doesn't know how to swim?" He looked at her and both their faces reddened at the close proximity.

She looked at him again. "I never learned how to swim because, I'm afraid of water." She mumbled the last part but because she was so close to him he could hear her.

"How did that happen?" He never heard of any shinobi who didn't like to swim or at least didn't know how. The whole scared part would make sense for someone like Gaara for example. His sand would turn to mush.

"I don't want to talk about it." Huyu would usually push the matter but decided to do something better.

"Okay, how about, I swim around with you so you can get over your fear. I'll teach you how to swim and how to fish." He grinned at her, hoping it would work. It did, she smiled and said.

"As long as you don't let go. I also need to get like a hundred fish because of Chouji alone." They both laughed at that. Then she frowned. "I just wish people would stop making fun of him for being fat." Huyu knew what she was talking about.

When they were still in the academy, this one guy and his friends, after school, came up to Chouji when he was alone. They started making fun of him for being fat, and then started throwing rocks at him, saying his fat would absorb the pain. Huyu, Naruto, and Shikamaru walked by and saw what was happening. All three boys stood in front of Chouji taking the hits from the boys, they didn't want to make it any worse for Chouji by kicking their asses. They would just want revenge later.

"Huyu? Huyu? Earth to HUYU?!" Kaida was waving her hand in front of his face. He snapped out of it and smiled.

"Sorry, I was having a flashback."

"Well lets get going."

A lone figure was watching the whole seen play out before him. _'Ah. I have found out what I'm going to use to get Sasuke. This will work perfectly.'_ The figure disappeared as if it wasn't there at all.

1 hour later, Huyu had caught to many fish to count. Come to think of it, too many to carry. He made ten Kage bunshin to bring the fish for Kaida to her camp, he went with his other Kage bunshins to his camp. "Hey guys." His team turned towards him and glared. "What?" He shrugged, didn't really think about, how long he was out.

"Where in the HELL have YOU BEEN?!" They all shouted. Huyu instantly bopped them all on the head.

"Bakas, shut up. You'll give away our position." Huyu came up with a reason for them to not be shouting, of course it was a legitimate one, but that's not what he was thinking about at the moment. He then turned around. "Why the hell haven't you made the fire yet, aren't you guys cold?" They shook their heads. Sasuke stood up and started the fire with a low class Kaiton jutsu.

After eating they decided they would just sleep. Tomorrow they were going to pull an all nighter.

Team 10 was surprised to see 10 Kage bunshins of Huyu carry fish for Kaida. She turned around. "Thanks again Huyu." They all nodded and poofed out of existence. Immediately Chouji was at the fish.

"Oh my God, how did you catch all of these fish." Kaida just laughed.

"I didn't, it was Huyu who caught them. He taught me how to swim and catch fish though. That's why I'm so late." Her team knew about her fear and why, considering they were friends ever since they were little. "Well let's eat." And so they did.

The next day started off as uneventful as it could get. Huyu turned to look at his brother, he was making that face. _'Oh No!'_ "We need to stop." He stated, he looked over to Naruto. "You either need to go, or you have a bad feeling." Naruto chuckled.

"It's kinda both but I need to go more." He ran off into the bushes to do his business. Five minutes later he came back. "Alright, lets go." Huyu knew right then from the way he said that to the fact that Naruto is right handed, and this guy had his Kunai pouch strapped to his left leg. _'I'm his fucking brother, there's no way any one could make me think they are him.'_ He waited to see what would happen. Sasuke jumped forward and kicked the intruder in the head, explaining why.

Huyu extended his claws. "Lets get 'er done." He jumped forward and slashed at the nin, to only find it was a mizu bunshin. _'OOooo, I could have some fun with these fools.'_

Naruto didn't like snakes at all. He never really did, but now, he loathed them. Especially gigantic ass ones that try to eat him. **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **The snake filled up and burst from the kage bunshins. "Ha! Score one for Uzumaki Naruto!" He started running in the direction of his team, realizing they were in trouble.

"**Hyouton: Buki Danmaku no Jutsu!"** A shit load of ice weapons formed behind Huyu. "Get the hell out of here!" He launched his weapons at the intruders to only have them turn into water once again. _'Damn it, where the hell are the real ones.'_ He swung around when he heard. **"Doton: Kabe no Chikyuu no Jutsu!"** Sakura put up a wall of earth to intercept the water blast flying right at Huyu. He turned around.

"Thanks Sakura, but now its my turn." He rapidly sped through seals as he shouted. **"Hyouton: Buki Koori Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He created a ice katana in one hand and a six inch serrated dagger in his left. "Lets party!" He waited and waited. Then.

"**Suiton: Mizu Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!" **A water dragon launched itself at Huyu, he dodged narrowly and proceeded to slash at his enemy. The mist-nin, mauled, fell to the ground dead. Huyu checked his body for a scroll. "It's not here." Then he heard Sasuke shout.

"**Kaiton: Goukyuu no Jutsu!" **A gigantic fire ball erupted from Sasuke's mouth and nailed the nin that was hiding in the bush, he was just badly burnt, so he couldn't move.

"Here, take the damn scroll then." Sakura caught the scroll and shouted. "YES! An earth scroll." All of the sudden they heard a dull thud and looked behind them. There lay another dead mist-nin that was sneaking up on them. Suddenly jumped down from the tree.

"Ha! You can't defeat us. Right guys?!" They all nodded. "Let's go."

All of the sudden they heard a scream. Two screams more like it. Huyu froze. "That sounds exactly like-.." Another scream was heard and he bounded off. Team 7 was not happy but followed.

When Huyu arrived he did not like what he was seeing. Kaida and Ino were tied up together. While Chouji and Shikamaru were knocked out. The rest of team seven showed up and started looking around after seeing what happened. Huyu and Naruto jumped down to Kaida and Ino. At the last second Huyu realized his fatal mistake. He grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the ground, ducking under a whole bunch of kunai. _'Damn it that was close.'_ All of the sudden two snakes showed up and dragged them further into the forest. Naruto was screaming the whole way.

"I FUCKING HATE SNAKES!!" Sasuke and Sakura wanted to follow them, but they had to make sure their Team 10 friends were okay. All of the sudden they heard some laughter.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." They looked up to see the grass nin with the long tongue. "I've been waiting for this." Maniacal laughter was heard through out the whole forest.

"GOD DAMN SNAKES!! Here taste my new jutsu! **Hyouton: Suishou Hahen no Jutsu! **Naruto you know what to do." Suddenly giant shards of ice formed from the pond next to them. Naruto nodded and made that all to familiar hand seals. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** ten kage bunshins formed and charged at the snakes at the same time as the shards were launched. Every shard hit their mark, then all the kage bunshins surrounded the snakes. **"Bunshin Bakuha!"** All the kage bunshins were destroyed. "Alright lets go help the others." They sped through the forest.

(Sasuke's fight with Orochimaru from the show happened after Naruto was knocked out. I'm making it so that it just ended with Orochimaru biting Sasuke when Huyu and Naruto Show up)

Sasuke was on his knees writhing in pain from the curse seal on his neck. He then passed out. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura was instantly at his side, she had freed Ino and Kaida from their ropes. They were extremely tired though so they couldn't fight.

"Sasuke will one day seek me out for power." All the sudden Orochimaru felt some odd chakra. _'That can not be good.'_ Huyu and Naruto launched them selves at Orochimaru, he was desperately dodging all their wild attacks, he then realized with every attack, from one of the boys, he would slow down considerably before feeling cold. _'What the hell. Damn these are the jinchuriki for those damn demons.'_ Orochimaru couldn't believe that Huyu knew Koori Kobushi. He decided to try and put the pace to his liking. "How about this, **Doton: Chikyuu Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** Huyu saw what was happening and decided to pull out one of his knew moves. **"Dragon vs. Tiger. Hyouton: Koori Tora no Jutsu!" **out of thin air a tiger of ice was created and launched itself at Orochimaru and his dragon. Orochimaru dodged and his dragon was destroyed. _'How the hell..?'_ He looked over to the boys. He just then realized that they were using a good amount of the demons chakra. On Naruto's side, it looked like everything was going to burn. On Huyu's side, it looked like it was winter, there was dew everywhere and every time he took a breath, you could see it. In between the two boys, where their chakra met, steam was forming. _'Shit. He can use any ice or water jutsu he wants because he's making the air around him moist and cold.'_

"Sharingan!" Their eyes turned red with one tomoe in each eye. Orochimaru grinned. _'There's my back up plan.'_ Suddenly Huyu and Naruto sped through hand seals. **"Fuuton, Hyouton: Tsuino Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!" **An ice dragon formed behind Huyu, and launched it self as Naruto launched his wind dragon. Both dragons smashed into Orochimaru, but it was only a mud clone.

Suddenly, Orochimaru was speeding around really fast. Both boys started clutching their eyes. _'Argh. My eyes.'_ Both boys then gained another tomoe for each eye. Huyu heard Hachibi calling out to him.

"**Kit, keep a steady flow of my chakra or your going to lose control. You have to keep this flow or this guy will never get tired and kill you. You have to drain him."** Huyu looked over to Naruto who was already looking at him. He had a demonic edge in his voice.

"**You know what to do Naruto."** He nodded. **"Okay, lets teach this bastard who he's dealing with. I can see him"** Huyu sped through another pair of seals. **"Koori Bunshin no Jutsu!" **five clones of ice appeared next to Huyu. They all charged at Orochimaru along with Naruto and his Kage Bunshins, while Huyu himself ran through a long set of seals. He turned to the girls and the unconscious forms of Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji.

He slammed his hands on the ground and yelled. **"This is for your protection. Hyouton: Koori Tsutsumi no Jutsu!" **A huge ice sphere formed around his friends protecting them from any further harm. _'That should do it for now.'_ He turned to Orochimaru who was still fending off Naruto and their bunshins. **"Naruto, you keep the Taijutsu up, I'll give you the Ninjutsu. Suiton: Tsuino Ryu Kouzui no Jutsu!"** Two water dragons erupted out of thin air and shot forward. Naruto jumped out of the way and left his bunshins there, after the dragons hit his brother and him did separate hand seals.

"**Kage, Koori Bunshin Bakuha no Jutsu!"**

When the dome enclosed around the girls they screamed. "Naruto! Huyu!" after awhile they ceased their futile efforts of getting out of that thick ice dome.

"They better not die. Damn, this is the second time they've save our lives." Kaida reminded, Ino nodded in understanding.

"They better make it out alive." Ino stated. "We still have to invite them, over. Besides, they said they wouldn't die before Naruto became Hokage and Huyu was his best shinobi, and the Ice King of Konoha." They smiled at what they would proclaim everyday at the academy. Then they could have sworn they heard an explosion and the earth quake.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura looked around. "Hey! The dome is coming down, get ready!" They all pulled out kunai, except Sakura, who was starting her earth dragon jutsu seals. All of the sudden the ice fell completely and they saw Orochimaru put seals on the boys stomachs.

"That ought to hold you. Damn it, I don't have enough chakra for another curse seal. I'll have to get you guys later." He turned to look at the girls. "Maybe next time." Then left.

The girls ran over to the Uzumaki Brothers to find them unconscious.

**

* * *

**

A/N How the hell did you like that fight?! For sure I need feed back on my fight scenes. I want to make sure their good enough.

**Flames will be thrown at Orochimaru's Scrawny Pale Ass.**

**Translations:**

**Hyouton: Koori Tora – Ice style: Ice Tiger**

**Hyouton: Koori Tsutsumi – Ice Barrier**

**Suiton: Tsuino Ryu Kouzui – Water Style: Twin Dragon Flood**

**Hyouton: Suishou Hahen – Crystal Shards**

**Koori Bunshin – Ice Bunshin**

**-Raziel Sotd Ja ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: More fighting scenes in this chapter. Hahahahaha!**

**I have changed the way the Sharingan looks for Huyu and Naruto. There's a description in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs in this chapter.**

* * *

Soon after Huyu and Naruto fell unconscious, Shikamaru and Chouji woke up. They helped carry the three unconscious team 7 boys. They placed them inside a tree when they sat and kept watch until they woke up. All of the sudden, they heard a sound.

"Well, well, looks like we found the Uchiha." Zaku said. "Hey, he's our target right." He looked over to Dosu.

"Yes you idiot. Now lets kill him and get out of here." Zaku made a move to get Sasuke, but then the 5 out of 11 rookies started preparing for a battle. Sakura was doing hand seals along side Shikamaru, and the rest of them started taking out their kunai.

"Back off." Sakura warned. Zaku stepped forward again, smirking. "Okay that's it! **Doton: Chikyuu Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** A dragon made of earth formed next to Sakura and started shooting at Zaku, who in turn, opened his hands to reveal holes in his palms. He focused chakra and shot air at the earth bullets, blasting them away. "Damn it!" Shikamaru caught Kin in his Kage Mane.

"Kage mane success." Kin tried to move but it didn't work. "Sorry you can't do anything."

Zaku started randomly shooting air at the genin, knocking them everywhere. "Ha, serves you right bitches." He turned around, only to come face to face with Sasuke. He had some black marks covering half his body, he also had some weird, purple chakra emanating off of him. The curse seal was active.

"I think I should teach you a lesson for hurting my friends." He then grabbed Zaku's arms, put his foot on his back and pulled his arms out of their sockets. Sakura yelled for him to stop and grabbed him. He calmed down considerably and the marks retracted.

'_Well, now that he's week, I can kill him.'_ All of the sudden he heard something behind him.

"**Like I said before," **Dosu turned around. **"Don't start things you can't finish. Now leave before I kill you." **His voice left no room for argument.

"Alright." He turned to Kin who was scared shitless so she helped Dosu pick up Zaku, threw their scroll at them and left. Huyu turned around.

"Hey, are you okay Huyu-kun?" Kaida got closer to make sure he was okay. Huyu smiled to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kaida-chan, don't worry. Hey, are you guys okay?" Everybody nodded. "Okay good." He looked over to Naruto. "Damn, waking him up is hard. He was the reason we were late most of the time." Huyu started searching for a plan.

"Hey, do that thing you did, it was last year, when we had sparring at the academy." Sasuke was smirking at his plan. Huyu grinned.

"Alright." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "FREE RAMEN!!" Instantly Naruto sprang to life.

"WHERE! I WANT FREE RAMEN!" He stopped whipping his head around and glared at Huyu. "Damn it! You lied again didn't you?" Everybody laughed at Naruto's antics. They couldn't believe he was that addicted to ramen.

"When we get out of this we're having an intervention." Huyu stated. Ino walked up to Naruto. She looked him up and down. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, my brother and I could fully recover from just about anything over night." Then he looked to Huyu. "Can we go now? I want to get to the tower." Huyu looked over everyone.

"You guys ready to go?" He received nods. "Yosh! Lets go." They all headed off towards the tower.

Sarutobi was amazed to say the least. He had watched the whole encounter with Kaida and Huyu, then noticed the figure spying on them. So, he called the parents of every member on Teams 7 and 10. Then he called Iruka for Naruto and Huyu. Together they watched as Orochimaru beat up team 10, he had to refrain the parents from entering the field. At that time Orochimaru still hadn't removed his fake face, so Sarutobi didn't know it was him. Then they watched as Naruto and Huyu showed up, everybody smiled knowing how they saved Ino and Kaida. They watched as Sasuke fought Orochimaru and got the curse seal put on him. He was about to let the parents go in to fight Orochimaru, because he had lost his mask, but stopped when he saw Orochimaru frown and look to his left.

"Holy crap, their using _that_ chakra." Shikaku spoke up, he was a little worried.

"Do not fear my friend," Inoichi started. "they have complete control still, their just a little pissed off at Orochimaru." They watched as the two boys put up such a heroic battle against Orochimaru. They all eeped seeing the Kage bunshin Bakuha, but then relaxed when Huyu performed the Ice barrier over their kids. Then they worried for the Uzumakis' lives because they planned on blowing up 10 kage and koori bunshins. They saw that they were smart about it and weren't to badly hurt. They could all tell that Orochimaru was worn out after he put those two seals over their original ones holding the demons.

"I can't believe they have the Sharingan and made Orochimaru use up all his chakra." Chouza was impressed. Those two were promising shinobi indeed. "They aren't related to you, are they Hide-san?" She shook her head at the question. She glared at Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama. I know what really happened that night six years ago, and I understand I can't tell anybody about it, but that's why Naruto and Huyu have the Sharingan." She got up to leave. "I want to go to the tower. Is that okay?" Sarutobi nodded.

"We will all go.". Sarutobi was thinking about what Hide said._ 'So she knows about the real reason for The Uchiha massacre. Wait. What the hell did Itachi do to Naruto and Huyu?'_ He looked to the people with him. "ANBU will be sent in to look for any other sign of Orochimaru, some have already been dispatched for security reasons." He then looked at the note on his desk. "I will meet you all at the tower." He picked up the note from Suna and opened it, just to make sure he read it right the first time.

_Hokage-sama_

_Orochimaru has killed our Kazekage and taken his form, he has tricked most of Suna into an invasion. Warn the Suna Jounin instructor Baki, he will get every Sand-nin to realize what happened and help you fight off the sound._

Sarutobi was going to hate this.

Teams 7 and 10 made it to the tower with out fault. Huyu looked over at Kaida, and noticed she had a big gash on her arm. He walked up to her.

"Hey, Kaida-chan, let me see your arm." He walked up to her while taking his jacket off, he ripped both the sleeves entirely off and tied them around her gash. "There, that should help until we can get proper medical attention." He smiled and proceeded to go talk to Naruto. Kaida was blushing like mad.

'_What the hell is wrong with me? All he did was help me with my arm. As sweet as that may have been.'_ She regained her composure and started talking to Ino again.

When they finally got inside, they saw team Gai, team 8, the sand team, the sound team, and Kabuto's team. They all lined up.

"Alright everybody calm down." The Hokage was surrounded by Anko, Ibiki, the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio, Hide, and some ANBU. "Since there are too many shinobi, we have to hold preliminary matches. It is now a free for all, you can only advance on your own. If you want to drop out now, then do so." Kabuto put up his hand. "I have used up all my chakra. Besides, now it's even." He immediately left.

All of the sudden a Chuunin that seemed sick, poofed out of nowhere. "My name is Hayate, I will be your proctor. This screen," he pointed up to a screen on a wall behind him. "will randomly pick names." The screen started sorting through names then suddenly stopped.

Sasuke was fighting one of Kabuto's teammates, the one that could suck the chakra right out of you. He won. Ino and Sakura fought each other, they ended up tying with each other. Huyu and Naruto were grinning at the fact that they used their hair so effectively. Too bad they had to cut it. Naruto fought Kiba next, it was quite good, he used a double henge on Kiba to make himself look like a Kiba clone. Kiba hit the one he thought was Naruto, and it turned into Akamaru, he then hit the other one that did the same thing. You could hear Huyu laughing his ass off in the stands. Kiba turned around to come fist to face with Naruto. Kiba was knocked out and Naruto won. Neji and Hinata fought, she put up a strong front.

"Give up now Hinata, you were destined to lose." Hinata only declined even though she took a beating. The proctor called Neji the winner, Neji then proceeded to charge at Hinata ready to strike. When he came into arms length, three claws were held at his abdomen and three other claws were held to his chest, with Kakashi holding his right arm, Kureni holding his legs and Gai holding him around the neck. Everybody looked at Huyu.

"I really couldn't care less about your sob story. Instead of taking it out on someone who has no control of the situation, you should attack it at its source. What your doing makes you… weak." Huyu grinned, he would have had to fight Neji if it weren't for the Jounin. Naruto jumped down and smeared Hinata's blood on his fingers.

"I promise, to kick your ass for what you did."

Temari beat Tenten into the ground and Kankuro wasn't even involved with his match until the very end of it. _'Got to watch out for those puppet users.' _Huyu stored this somewhere in his mind. Chouji fought Dosu, only to lose to the guy. Shikamaru tricked the person he was fighting into a self knock out. Now the screen stopped on two names.

"Yamanaka Kaida and Sabaku no Gaara. Please come down to the arena floor." To say Huyu was a little worried would be an understatement. _'Based on what Kiba told us, this guy is ruthless.'_ He was praying she would be okay.

Kaida was only a little worried, she had confidence in herself, and she hoped it would be enough. When she looked at Gaara across from herself, she was about ready to forfeit. Then she looked up at Huyu. She instantly smiled. _'No, I won't give up. He wouldn't. Wait, why do I care so much about what he would and wouldn't do. AAARRGGH!' _She was snapped out of her thoughts when the proctor yelled begin.

Gaara wasted no time in popping the cork to his gourd and letting the sand flow out and around his body. "I'm going to hurt you." Kaida decided that she would want to make sure she had a plan, except, she didn't know how to fight a guy with sand. _'Damn I should have trained harder.'_ She charged at him with her kunai, attacking everywhere. She was faster then she looked.

"My turn." Gaara started trying to smash her into the ground with his sand. Surprisingly, Kaida was more flexible and agile then anyone thought. She was swerving and jumping with grace, like it was a dance or something. She felt her chakra depleting fast so she rushed a Gaara again. _'I don't think I want to go into the head of someone like that.'_

Sand flew out and grabbed Kaida, then proceeded to smash her into the ground. He finally let go. "Winner Gaara." Except Gaara wasn't satisfied yet. He shot sand towards Kaida, too bad Huyu was done his hand seals.

"**Hyouton: Kabe no Koori no Jutsu!" **Suddenly a wall of ice got in the way of the sand and Huyu jumped down to the ground. He was ready to fight if he had to. Luckily for him he didn't have to waste his chakra.

"Gaara calm down. You'll get your chance later." Baki was frantically whispering things to Gaara, it seemed to calm him down.

"Fine. You shall prove my existence instead, Uzumaki." He then shunshinned back to his team. Medics came in and picked the girl up to bring her to the hospital.

Huyu bent down and smeared some blood from Kaida on his hands. The same way Naruto did with Hinata against Neji. "I promise I'll make you pay for this, Sabaku no Gaara." He stood firm in his place knowing that it was his turn next and was staring at Gaara.

"Next match. Rock Lee vs. Uzumaki Huyu. BEGIN!" He jumped back a little.

Huyu looked over to Lee. "Hey, let's make this a fight to remember!" Lee smiled and said.

"YOSH! This will be one of the best fights I've ever been in." Lee then got into the iron fist stance. Huyu chuckled, he had watched and helped Sakura with this stance. Huyu looked around the room to see if there was any source of water. To his misfortune, there wasn't any. _'Damn, if I need to use major water or ice jutsu I'll have to use the Hachibi chakra. I don't want to give that or my jutsu away though. What should I do then?'_ He started mulling it over when it hit him, quite literally. Lee had smashed his foot into Huyu's chest. _'Damn it, I have to use the Koori Kobushi for this whole fight to slow him down.'_ Huyu got up and into his stance. Lee charged again, this time Huyu was ready.

"Konoha Senpou." He launched his foot only to have Huyu duck under it, but he used the momentum of the spin to spin completely around again, nailing Huyu. Good thing it was a kage bunshin that he did a replacement jutsu with. Huyu launched himself from behind Lee, only to miss narrowly, but, it still slowed Lee down, just not considerably. Huyu had gotten faster while training with Haku, because his speed was incredible. He then proceeded to go for a round house kick, then right hook, left hook, right uppercut, straight right, spin, back fist, and repeated this process three times. He missed all the time but was still slowing Lee down. They jumped away from each other.

"You seem to be slowing down, my friend." Huyu was smirking at Lee. Lee knew Huyu was doing something. _'But what could he be doing.'_ Lee decided that he was slowing down to much. He jumped on top of the Statue.

"Lee, take them off! I give you permission." Lee saluted his sensei and proceeded to take the weights off of his legs.

'_Oh shit.'_ The weights hit the ground and two huge craters were formed. Lee shot off, every direction Huyu was getting hit, but could only get a minor glimpse before he was gone. _'Damn it, I didn't want to have to reveal this yet, but I made a promise and I'm going to keep it.'_ "I'm sorry Lee but I made a promise to a friend. There is one thing I need to ask you though." Lee raised an eyebrow as they stopped moving.

"What is it?"

Huyu bowed. "Will you give me permission to copy your moves, I don't like it but I think it would be useful." Lee laughed a little. He didn't think Huyu would be able to copy his moves so easily so he replied.

"Yeah sure." Huyu's grin was so wide, it looked disproportionate to his face.

"Thanks. Sharingan!" Everybody gasped at what they heard. Huyu's eyes chilled Lee to the bone. They were black all over. A blue-ish, white-ish, outline of the iris, which was black, the same white, blue, color for the pupil and the two tomoes.

'_Crap!' _"Well let's get this over with." _'I'm glad he had enough honor to ask me first.'_ Lee launched himself at Huyu who easily blocked.

'_Oh thank Kami.'_

"**Don't mention it kit."**

'_I wasn't talking to you idiot.'_ Huyu then noticed Lee come at him. They were exchanging blow after blow, counter after counter, block after block. Huyu had basically copied the speed of Lee and his moves. He was still having trouble though. All of the sudden Lee delivered a kick, strait under Huyu's chin. This sent him soaring into the air. _'Fuck!'_

"I've got you now." Lee then rapped his bandages around Huyu and plummeted them to the ground. He released at the last second so he wouldn't hurt himself.

Naruto felt stupid for not using the sharingan to see what Lee was exactly doing to his brother, hell he felt stupid for not using it in the fight with Kiba, but he reassured himself on the fact that not one of his opponents knew he had it. He worried for Huyu when he was plummeting to the ground at incredible speed. _'Damn it Huyu! Do something! You can't lose; you have a promise to keep.'_

When the smoke cleared all you could see was Huyu's body. Lee looked over to the proctor. "It's over." The proctor was about to declare Lee the winner, when all of the sudden he heard a crack. Everybody looked over to Huyu, to see that his body was made out of ice and it was crumbling. "What? Where did he go then?"

"I'm right here." Lee looked down only to have his face kicked into the air. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With the speed of Lee with out his weights, which was the case here, Huyu and the kage bunshins were flying every where. One delivered a elbow to Lee's face, another flew up and kicked him higher into the air, another delivered a knee to the stomach, another kicked him higher, another kicked him in the face, another punched him and another was spinning toward him and delivered the back of his heel to Lee's face. This sent him crashing to the ground.

Gai didn't like this one bit. "How did you get him a sharingan?"

"I didn't, he never told me how he got it." Gai shook his head and watched the fight.

Huyu landed and waited for any sign of Lee. All of the sudden, this burst of energy went through the arena. "First, second, third, fourth and fifth gate open!" More energy and Huyu did not like it. Lee came flying out of know where and started beating Huyu all around the room, quite literally.

'_Damn, I need to use Hachibi's chakra for this.' _After awhile Lee smashed Huyu toward the ground, then lifted him up with the bandage he wrapped around him and shouted. "Omote Renge!" Then launched his palm into Huyu sending them both to the ground. Lee rolled out of the smoke, when it cleared, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"His skin is… cracking?" Yes it was, then it finally broke and Huyu looked normal again.

'_Damn, even after I used that it still hurt like hell.'_ "I call that, **Koori Soukou.** That hurt like hell Lee. I still have some chakra left, and I can tell that you can basically not move any muscle in your body because of that technique. Give up, please?" Huyu grinned at Lee, who declined the forfeit.

"I am sorry but I can't. I never give up." Lee stood up.

"So be it then." He ran through some hand seals. **"Hyouton: Koori Keimusho no Jutsu!"** Huyu slammed his hands into the ground, using some of Hachibi's chakra to make it cold enough, and instantly caught Lee. "It's over."

"Winner Uzumaki Huyu." Huyu then collapsed breathing heavily, Lee was freed from the prison. "You were bluffing." The proctor stated. "Are you going to be okay?" Huyu nodded and stood up with the help of Naruto.

"Okay, winners of their matches, please come forward and pick a random number out of this box. It will determine who your facing in the finals." Everybody picked a number, Kakashi picked one for Sasuke.

"Okay, match one, Naruto vs. Neji. Match Two, Sasuke vs. Dosu. Match Three, Huyu vs. Gaara. Match Four, Shikamaru vs. Temari. Match Five, Kankuro vs. Shino. You all have one month to train and prepare for the finals. Good luck, and see you in a month." With that said Huyu turned to Kakashi.

"We are doing major training Kakashi." Kakashi shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to, but the council ordered me to train Sasuke only. Don't worry though, I have people ready to train you and Naruto." Kakashi ruffled both boys hair. "I promise I'll make it up to you. For now take this." He took out two scrolls and handed one to each boy. "I've personally picked these jutsu. Learn them well, good luck." With that he left. Huyu and Naruto looked at each other.

"Huyu, Naruto, meet me in my office tomorrow." Sarutobi then got up and left.

"Now what do we do?"

Huyu and Naruto decided to walk around Konoha for a bit. "What should we do first Naruto?" Suddenly they heard someone yell out to them.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, Huyu, I want to talk to you guys." Both boys greeted her.

"Hey, Ino-chan."

"Hey, Ino." Ino looked at them. She smirked and both boys didn't know what to make of it.

"I am inviting you guys over to my house today. You better say yes, oh, Kaida will be home tonight to, but-…" She was cut off by Huyu.

"Crap, I forgot to go see her. I'll see you guys later." He sprinted off in the direction of the hospital. Naruto turned towards Ino.

"Sorry, Ino-chan, but I don't think we should." Ino glared at Naruto.

"You better no be rejecting me Uzumaki. Huyu is going to be talked into coming over and I'll make you come over if you don't." Naruto was scared now. Ino was going to kill him. "You saved our lives, what three times, and you won't let us thank you. Well your coming over at six. We're celebrating the winners of team's 7, 8, and 10. Except, Sasuke, because he is still going to be in the hospital."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll come over. I don't miss a party." He grinned at her. "Well, I'll be seeing you. Oh! Can you tell Huyu to meet me a training grounds 37?"

"Sure, I'll tell him. You guys better not show up all beaten and dirty." She ran off to the hospital to tell Huyu and check up on her dirty blonde twin. Naruto was going to get Zabuza and Haku.

Huyu arrived at the hospital in no time. When he went up to the counter to ask where Kaida was, the nurse glared at him, while slowly checking the list. _'I'll make you move faster bitch.'_ Huyu discreetly extended his claws. "Please do hurry." The nurse seemed to look faster and said.

"Room 312 on the 3rd floor." Huyu walked off while receding four of his six claws and kept the middle ones out, gesturing them to the nurse behind him. Huyu was walking up the flight of stairs, when all of the sudden, he saw someone in a black cloak and red clouds. _'Why does this sound so familiar.'_ He looked up and saw a ring.

'_S-shit. Not now. Anytime but now. Damn it, Itachi you told me I had…'_ The figure looked up. He stared right at Huyu, his red eyes met Huyu's black.

"You have a month and four days to prepare." The straw hat fell off the figure as he fell to the ground, to reveal Uchiha Itachi. Except, his body changed into a doctors body. _'What in the hell just happened.'_ As the doctor started moving, Huyu decided to get going.

When he got up to Kaida's floor, he was moving faster. When he got to the door a doctor came out and said. "I'm sorry, but you can't go in there right now. You'll have to wait for awhile." Huyu just looked at her.

"How long and why?" The ice wielder asked flatly. The nurse looked at the boy with a 'are you serious?' look on her face.

"Uh, visiting hours are over and she needs her rest." Huyu returned the look, he decided he would just sneak in. But first, he would get information out of the nurse.

"Okay, a few questions. Is she conscious?" The nurse nodded. "She hasn't lost any memories right?" The nurse shook her head. "Okay, good. Oh, did you see a man in a black robe with red clouds on it around here." The nurse put a finger to her chin and thought. After awhile she shook her head. _'Good, that means they aren't going to use her. I know Itachi wouldn't want to do it, but he needs to be believable, so he would. I'll forgive him if he ever does something like that after I kick his ass.'_ With that thought in mind Huyu turned around.

"Alright, I'll come back later." He went down the hall, out the window and ran alongside the wall. He looked through every window until he found Kaida. He knocked on the window. She turned to him and smiled, she was about to get up, but Huyu let himself in. "No need to get up Kaida-chan. How you feeling?" Huyu took a seat on the bed, for some strange reason, there were no chairs in the room.

She smiled at him. "I'm fine Huyu-kun." She looked away with a sad expression. "I can't believe I lost so easily." Huyu looked away. He then smiled.

"Don't worry Kaida-chan. I think even Naruto, Sasuke, this guy named Lee and I, would have had trouble with him. Lee, by the way, was the guy I fought. He was so freaking fast, my head was spinning, and that was with the chakra weights on. After he took them off, I had to activate the sharingan to fight him. After awhile of exchanging blows, he used some kind of technique that made it even harder to see him, even with my sharingan. All of us would have trouble with Gaara, so don't be putting your self down. Besides you didn't know what you were dealing with yet."

Huyu lifted Kaida's face up by grasping her chin. "You put up more of a fight anybody thought capable of though, especially against a guy like him. I only wish to have had my Sharingan activated to copy your flexibility and agility." He grinned when he saw her brighten considerably. "Here, I'll give you the rest of my jacket, seeing as how you have the sleeves." Huyu chuckled when Kaida playfully punched him in the arm. He wrapped his jacket around her and said. "There, keep that to remind yourself of who's going to win the Chuunin exams, or at least the fight he has with a certain som…" He stopped when he heard voices outside.

"I don't care if I'm not allowed to see her, she's my daughter, so MOVE!" Inoichi was one scary man when he was angry, and to have him walk in here seeing Huyu with his daughter when none of the nurses knew he was there, was going to get him killed. Quickly Huyu got up and headed for the window. "Get better real fast, I want you to watch my fight with that bastard. Cya." He then dove, head first, out the window just as Inoichi burst through the door. He landed in some bushes, it was a softer landing, but still uncomfortable. He groaned, got up and started his search for a certain swordsman.

Inoichi was rambling on about things like, 'are you okay princess' to 'I can't believe that guy did this to you'. It was all blocked out because of what Huyu did though. _'I can't believe he said all of that.'_ Kaida was taken out of her stupor because of what her dad said next.

"I was relieved when Huyu came in and saved you." She looked at him. "Before he even knew he was going to fight Gaara, he took some of your blood on his fingers and pointed at him as he said, 'I promise I'll make you pay for this, Sabaku no Gaara.' Then stared him down. I can't wait to see him kick Gaara's ass for this." Kaida smiled, she didn't respond with anything, but a nod. Inoichi then stared at his daughter, like he was analyzing something. "What?" Inoichi smirked. Kaida had obviously forgotten she was wearing the black and red headed kid's jacket, sleeveless jacket no less.

"So, when was Huyu hear?" Kaida blushed and looked away.

After a while of walking, stopping at Ichiraku's, eating eight bowls of ramen and then walking again, Naruto found Haku and Zabuza at the dango shop. "Come on Zabuza, your to addicted to this stuff." Haku was trying desperately to get Zabuza to leave, they had been there for an hour.

"Hey guys, can I ask you something?" They both turned to look at their urchin headed friend.

"Sure."

"I have a match with this guy Neji, I need to be a bit faster and I wanted to know if you can train me." Haku nodded. "Sure I can train you. Zabuza has a mission though, he won't be back for two weeks." Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "Yatta! Let's go, and good luck on your mission Zabuza!" Zabuza mumbled a thank you while chewing and watched as the two boys left. Another fifteen minutes later, a jacketless Huyu walked in. Zabuza notice him and called him over. "Huyu! Over here." Huyu turned in his direction and sauntered over.

He looked Zabuza dead in his eyes, completely serious look on his face. Zabuza, knowing that this was serious, put his dango down, for now. "Zabuza, I would like to continue my training with you and Haku. I have a month to prepare to fight this guy named Gaara. He can control sand, and I made a promise to a friend that I would make him pay." Zabuza was a little annoyed he couldn't ditch his mission and help Huyu with his Kenjutsu. _'I owe it to this kid. He saved me and Haku from certain death.'_

"Listen Huyu. I have a mission that will take me away for two weeks. So all I have for you until I get back are scrolls I prepared earlier." He picked up a duffle bag next to him and handed it over to Huyu. "I gave you three large scrolls on Kenjutsu, I want you to focus on one of them for now. I'll help you with as much as I can when I get back." _'And by then, I'll have had my order ready and you'll get your gift.'_ "I have to go. Good luck with your training." Zabuza and Huyu left together. "Hey, Haku and Naruto are at training grounds 37, Haku has a special jutsu for you to learn. You might remember it." Then he left. Huyu made his way to training ground 37.

Twelve minutes earlier. "Okay Naruto, I'm going to teach you Funshi Boufuu. It's a wind style jutsu that will help you. Also, I suggest you activate your sharingan, Hokage-sama said he had someone that will train you for awhile so I want you to get my speed and this technique down today." Naruto did as he was told and activated his sharingan. "Also, I need to know if you already know Funshi Kaze." Naruto nodded. "Good, then this will be easier." Haku turned to a tree while doing a set of hand seals, he yelled. **"Fuuton: Funshi Boufuu no jutsu!" **He waved his right arm in a horizontal arc. Wind blasted every where taking out at least ten trees in front of him. "Since your wind manipulation isn't as good as mine yet, I will make you a fan out of ice for today. We'll have to see where we can get you a real fan until your manipulation is better." Naruto received said ice fan and proceeded to use the Funshi Boufuu. He only took out two trees. Just because you copy a technique, doesn't mean you can get it down right away. Depending on the level of the sharingan, is what differentiates what jutsus you can get down right away after copying them. After awhile Naruto was able to take out ten trees, but with out the fan he doubted he could even take out two.

"I'm going to have to train like crazy to get this manipulation down." Haku nodded. He then got in a Taijutsu stance.

"Let's work on that speed." Naruto grinned as his ice fan shattered and was ready to rumble. He got into Kaze Nigiri.

"YOSH! Lets go."

Sarutobi sent for Baki, who in turn brought another sand-nin with him. They were currently sitting in a chair across Sarutobi. They just sat there for five minute until Baki spoke up. "Um, what did you want to see us about Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi seemed to be shaken out of thought when he just shook his head.

"Listen, I'm going to say this and I don't want you to think I'm going to attack you or arrest you." Baki was a little confused, wondering what could be so important. "I know about the invasion." Oh. "I received a letter from a Suna bird sent here awhile ago. Here." He handed the note over to Baki. Baki read over it, after he was finished reading, he was at a loss for words. The shinobi beside him read the letter, and gasped. Baki looked up.

"I will give every Suna shinobi the orders. We will remain to seem, clueless. You have my word that we will help you fight off Oto." Sarutobi smiled. He stood up and bowed slightly, Baki and the other shinobi followed suit. "Thank you Baki, this relieves me a bit more. We have a better chance now. I will pay back the debt, even in death if I have to." Baki bowed again and then left. Sarutobi smiled as he saw a large white haired man walk in.

"What's up, why did you call for me?" The tall man looked a little miffed. He was missing valuable 'research' time.

"I have called you back to the village for two reasons. One, Orochimaru is planning an invasion on us. He thought they had sand on their side, but they don't." Jiraiya scowled at this.

"What the hell does he want now?" Jiraiya was pissed that the snake bastard had the gall to show his face in this village again.

"I don't know, but we'll worry about that later. Right now I want you to train these two boys, Uzumaki Naruto and his brother Huyu. They have major matches in the Chuunin exams and their sensei was ordered by the council, who got approval from the Daimyo, to solely train Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi had come in here and demanded to be able to train all three boys but I wasn't able to do anything. He then requested someone like you train them, I don't think he was being serious but I chose you anyway." Jiraiya just stared at his old sensei. He was suckered into training two little brats. Two little brats he didn't want to have to face yet. _'I should keep my commitment though. Urgh! Fine I'll do it.'_ He looked at his sensei then chuckled. _'Maybe I should say that out loud.'_ "Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, come here tomorrow morning and pick them up. As a reward, I'll let it slide today if you do 'research'." With that said Jiraiya instantly bolted out the door. Sarutobi just chuckled before he sat down to look over Konoha. _'I won't let him hurt any of you.'_

After eating a lot of ramen, Huyu made his way to training ground 37. He was reading and walking, so he ended up bumping into someone. "Gomen." He said as he got back up and picked up his scroll. He looked up to meet the gaze of a white haired man.

"Don't sweat it kid. Cya." _'So that's what he was reading. Hm. I've got the perfect jutsu for him and his brother.'_ Huyu shrugged and started walking off again.

"Damn it! I need to get this down." Naruto cursed again as he fell into the water. Haku was teaching him the water walking exercise, Naruto's control was terrible. Naruto tried again and sank a little, and then he completely fell in. "Fuck!" Haku turned his head when he heard laughing. He saw Huyu bent over a little, hands resting on his knees and a scroll next to his feet.

"Damn Naruto. Your hilarious." His brother just glared at him. Huyu ignored Naruto and looked at Haku. "Zabuza said you have a technique for me." Haku smiled. He couldn't wait to show him this one.

"Yep. I'm going to teach you, **Koori Kagami.**" Huyu's eyes widened considerably. He couldn't believe that Haku was honoring him with this jutsu. "I know this would take you a long while to just get down so I want you to activate your sharingan. We'll be training like crazy." Huyu dropped his duffle bag and activated his sharingan. The training began.

Kaida and Ino were a little annoyed, Naruto, Huyu and Haku hadn't shown for the party yet, even Sasuke, the guy who was supposed to be unconscious all day, had woken up and came to the party with his sensei and his mom. "Where the hell are they?!" Ino was very pissed. Kaida looked at her twin.

"I know for a fact Haku was invited, but are you sure Naruto and Huyu were?" Ino nodded her head.

"I told Naruto, and I was supposed to tell Huyu at the hospital, but he had left. Still I think Haku and Naruto would have told him. If Naruto forgot, then Haku would have reminded them." They just shook their heads. It was six thirty and the party ended at ten. "They better show up." With that said they turned around and walked over to Sakura and the rest of the rookie 11, minus Naruto and Huyu. Sasuke turned to them.

"Hey, where are the dobes." Yes Sasuke still called them that every once in a while. Ino shook her head.

"If our assumptions are correct they forgot and are currently training, or they just plain forgot." Sasuke nodded his head along with everyone else, that sounded like them.

"I wanted to hear how their matches went. I guess you guys can tell me." Everybody sat down and started talking about the fights. Starting from after Sasuke passed out against Orochimaru to their preliminary matches. A crowd formed around the kids as the group started telling the story. A lot of people scowled hearing about Naruto, Huyu and Orochimaru. The rest were either shocked, or smiling like crazy at what they did. One things for sure, everyone was impressed. Sasuke was smirking like crazy.

'_I hope you guys blast those fuckers, Neji and Gaara, to kingdom come.'_ "I can't wait to see their matches." He turned to Kakashi. "Who am I fighting?" Kakashi scratched his head for a second.

"Hehe. I kinda forgot." Sasuke just sweat dropped. Sakura spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun, your fighting that sound ninja Dosu." The Uchiha survivor scowled at this, he hated those sound-nin. There was something about them that was off, he just didn't know what.

Currently Haku, Huyu and Naruto were sitting against a tree, when all of a sudden Haku widened his eyes as he turned to both boys. "Shit! I completely forgot about the party." Naruto snapped his head in Haku's direction.

"Fuck! I did to." Huyu looked at them both with a raised eyebrow.

"What party?"

"You mean Ino didn't tell you at the hospital?" Huyu shook his head.

"I had to leave pretty quickly, because I wasn't allowed in the room and Inoichi and a nurse were coming." Naruto nodded his understanding.

"Well we better get moving because we're a half an hour late." Huyu and Naruto said their good byes to Haku as they all raced off to get ready.

Sasuke turned to Kaida and noticed that she was wearing a blue jacket with no sleeves that he recognized all to well. He smirked as he looked at her.

"Nice jacket Kaida, mind telling me where you got it?" He was laughing inwardly at his evilness. Kaida turned her head trying to hide her blush from the group. They looked at her and smiled.

"Uh- I- um." She took a breath. "Huyu-kun came to visit me, and his exact words were, 'Here, I'll give you the rest of my jacket, seeing as how you have the sleeves.' He laughed at me as he wrapped it around me. He was saying something about it reminding me of who was going to kick Gaara's ass when he heard my dad shouting at a nurse. He said goodbye and dove out the window, head first." She laughed a little before she continued. "I heard him land in a bush while he was cursing." Everybody started laughing at this, that was Huyu for you. Cursing at things that were just a little bit of bad luck.

"Hey, let's see you land in a bush head first, it's quite uncomfortable if not painful." Everybody turned to see Naruto, Huyu and Haku. They were wearing, relatively, the same thing. Huyu and Naruto were wearing a black, stylish, dress shirt, Huyu with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows and Naruto's sleeves were cut, making it look like a t-shirt. Naruto had his completely open with a long sleeved shirt underneath the dress shirt. Huyu had his open only a little bit and was wearing nothing under his shirt. Huyu was wearing his gloves, as usual, and Naruto was wearing a rocker wrist band on his left arm. They were both wearing baggy, black, pants and black combat boots. Haku was basically wearing the same thing, except his shirt was styled like Naruto's but with a sleeveless shirt underneath and his dress shirt was electric blue. His pants and boots were the same color as the Uzumakis'.

Everybody gaped at the three boys. Naruto looked at them and asked. "What?"

Sasuke spoke up. "You guys actually look cool." He really couldn't believe it. Why didn't they wear clothes like these on missions. Sakura spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah, they look cool. Huyu, you said you wanted to talk to me awhile ago, what was that about?" Huyu looked at her and snapped his fingers.

"Crap, I completely forgot about that. I was going to help you with you training in chakra capacity. I guess that will have to wait until after the Chuunin exams." He shook his head. _'If I had helped her when I told myself I would, she probably would be in the finals. Damn it.'_ Sakura said 'whatever' and everybody proceeded to have a conversation about what ever subject was brought up. Huyu looked to his right and noticed a stage with instruments on them, all of the sudden, Asuma jumped up there and proceeded to talk into the mic. "Okay, who here would like to play some songs for the party?" Huyu looked over to Naruto, who nodded, then Sasuke, who did the same.

"Okay all we need now is a drummer, another guitar player, and a DJ." Haku spoke up.

"Uh, I can be the DJ. I had to play music as some jobs with Zabuza on the road." Huyu chuckled and said.

"Welcome to the band." Just then Shikamaru walked up.

"It's troublesome, but I'll play the extra guitar." Huyu was surprised that the laziest person he knew volunteered to do something but told him 'welcome to the band.'

"Now who can play the drums?" He looked around. Lee popped out of know where, he was wearing a green t-shirt with green pants, and his bandages were on.

"I can play the drums, Huyu-san." Huyu looked at him and said 'alright' They all went up to Asuma. "We'll play songs for the party." Asuma nodded and asked them one question.

"What do you call your band?" Huyu looked over the group and asked.

"Shadow of Light?" They all nodded. Asuma turned around and started the introduction.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we have a band of six boys that will play us songs. Here they are, Shadow of Light!" The group applauded not knowing what to expect. Naruto and Shikamaru grabbed an electric guitar, Sasuke picked up a base guitar. Lee went up a little lift thing and got seated into the drums and Haku went to the DJ thing. (For the life of me I can't remember what it's called)

Huyu grabbed a mic. "Alright everybody, the first song is called Crawling, by Linkin Park."

Haku started the music with the techno sounds and then whole band burst out into the song.

(A/N When there are brackets around the lyrics that's Naruto doing Mike's part. For those of you that don't know, that's the rapper in Linkin Park. No brackets is Huyu doing Chester's part. Just imagine what you want them to do on stage.)

"**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing  
This lack of self-control I fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in"**

At this point, Naruto started talking into the mic.

"**(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

Huyu took over again

"**I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...**

**To find myself again  
My walls are closing in"**

At this point, Naruto started talking into the mic.

"**(without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)**

Huyu took over again

"**I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real (There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface consuming)**

**Confusing what is real (This lack of self control I fear is never ending, controlling)**

**Confusing what is real"**

Everybody was shouting and cheering like crazy. Huyu laughed and looked out into the crowd. "Okay, we've got a few more. Here's another Linkin Park song called, Somewhere I Belong. Enjoy." The band started the song

Huyu started with

**When this began  
(I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me)  
I was confused  
(And I let it all out to find  
That I'm not the only person with these things in mind)  
Inside of me  
(But all the vacancy the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel)  
Nothing to lose  
(Just stuck/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own)**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**

**(And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face)  
I was confused  
(Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind)  
So what am I  
(What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me)  
Nothing to lose  
(Nothing to gain/ hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own)**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**

**I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away, I'll find myself today**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've held so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong**

**I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong  
Somewhere I belong**

Everybody was roaring with applause. They were waiting eagerly for the next song.

"Okay, we have one more song for you, it's called Numb." The band started

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be,  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
i Don't know what you are expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you ooooo  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Chorus  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware,  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Chorus  
I've become so numb (I can't feel you there)  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb (I can't feel you there)  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Everybody stepped up to the front of the stage and bowed. "THANK YOU KONOHA!" They got of the stage and continued on with the party until ten. Everybody said their goodbyes and went home.

**

* * *

**

A/N: How'd you guys like the songs? Review.

**Songs belong to Linkin Park: Numb, Somewhere I Belong, and Crawling.**

**Translations:**

**Hyouton: Kabe no Koori – Wall of Ice**

**Koori Soukou – Ice Armor**

**Koori Kagami – Ice Mirrors**

**Fuuton: Funshi Boufuu – Decapitating Wind Storm**

**Fuuton: Funshi Kaze – Decapitating Wind**

**-Raziel Sotd. Ja ne **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I really don't know what to right. There's a description of The Uzumaki Sharingan in my profile. I noticed in my last chapter, I accidentally made everything except for the tomoes, pupil and outline of iris black. For those of you who don't go to people's profiles. The cornea is black (The white of the eye) and the tomoes and pupil is black, the iris it's self is the blue-ish white-ish color.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Naruto. If I did, Ino would be his girlfriend all the way.**

* * *

Naruto woke up in a bad mood. His brother was no where in sight, the shower was cold, meaning Huyu used most of the hot water. He shouldn't really blame him though, that damn land lord wouldn't give the 'Demons' enough hot water. Anyway, his milk was expired and he couldn't drink it so he was pretty thirsty. _'Just where in the hell is Huyu anyway? He doesn't really do these kinds of things.'_ He left the apartment, not bothering to lock it. _'It's broken anyway. Why the hell would I bother? Urgh. Stop thinking like this Naruto, we have training today.'_ He grinned at this and started walking over to the Hokage tower. He passed an all to familiar alley way, and couldn't help but smile. _'This is where I first met Huyu, even though it wasn't the best way, I probably would have died if he didn't show up.'_ Naruto couldn't help but think back to that day seven years ago.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was grinning ear to ear. The old man said he had some surprise for him. Now, living in the poorer district, that Naruto's apartment was in, made it a longer trip to the richer district, all the way on the other end of Konoha._ _Today was his birthday, so he wanted to try and avoid some people. To bad things never seemed to go his way. The five year old had just been surrounded by a mob._

"_Demon, get out!"_

"_Yeah! We don't want you hear!"_

"_He'll just kill our children and then destroy the village!"_

"_Kill him!"_

_It was running time for the blonde boy, so he bolted, bolted like he never did before. He was swerving, dodging, jumping and ducking over, around and under people, and many other things on the street. His biggest mistake however, was ducking into an alley, for once, it wasn't a dead end, and he was relieved, but then it happened. Some shinobi, who he found out later went insane after losing his family to the Kyuubi/Hachibi attack, jumped down in front of him. "Death, yes, it's perfect. No! Not her, your not hurting her again. Die. Die! DIE! AAAaggggh!" Naruto was very scared. This was a first for him and it was scaring him shitless, and I'm not kidding. This little boy had no clue what he was being hunted down for, why he was neglected and hate for the most part of his life. He thought it was because he messed up just once, but then this guy came and he didn't know what to do._

_The mob proceeded to beat Naruto after the shinobi disabled him with his kunai. Naruto was covering up, trying to take as little damage as possible, after awhile he stopped trying. 'What's the use? I think everybody would be better off with me dead. They seem to hate me so much, I must have done something bad, so why not?' Well, his why not reason had just arrived._

_Huyu was currently walking aimlessly. He lived off the streets ever since he left the foster home he was in two years before hand. He didn't know what to do most of the day. He usually had his face covered with a rag or something so no one would notice him. After a while he heard someone yell. "Demon, get out!" He was whipping his head around._

'_How could they possibly know it was me?' After a while he saw some mob in the distance, just down the street. There was a little boy in the middle of it. 'What the hell?' The boy bolted out of the mob and to the left of the intersection he was in. Huyu looked to his left and noticed he could go through some allies and streets to catch the kid. So he bolted down the alley, looking to his right every time he thought he could get a clear image of the mob and boy. _

_Then it happened. He stopped dead in his tracks, he saw the little boy getting beaten by the mob as they were calling him demon and monster. He noticed the boy wasn't even trying to protect himself. 'He's given up, and he's just like me.' Huyu's rage was over flowing, all of the sudden he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head._

"_**Kill them, make them pay for what they are and will do to you. Make them pay for hurting that boy. These fools don't deserve to live, they want to hurt innocent children. Children who don't even know half the story. Kill them, use the claws." **__Hachibi then proceeded to make six claws out of black chakra. Huyu's mask had fallen off, revealing his whisker marks, fangs and when he rose his head, his blue slitted eyes. He had the most demonic, dangerous edge to his voice. It chilled everybody to the bone._

"_**What the fuck do you think your doing?" He said quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. A random person turned his way.**_

"_No the demons are going to work together. Kill them both!" The shinobi from before charged at Huyu, only to be cut to shreds. Insane shinobi should either be locked up or executed, their just to dangerous. Huyu jumped in front of Naruto and made the mob back up considerably._

"_**What the fuck do you think your doing?"**__ Naruto looked to his left. The blows seemed to stop and he felt cold all of the sudden. He knew he wasn't near death yet. He's been much closer then this, so what was it. He ended up looking at a boy that had the same kind of facial features as he did, except for the obvious fangs and slitted pupils. The boy launched himself at the shinobi who attacked him and cut him to shreds._

_Once the boy was in front of him he couldn't believe what he was doing. __**"I'm going to make you all pay."**__ Before he could launch himself at the crowed, Naruto leapt up and grabbed him around the arms. Huyu looked back. __**"What the fuck do you think your doing? I'm trying to save you."**__ Naruto pleaded to Huyu._

"_You don't have to do it this way. It will only help prove them right about us being demons, just for killing them." Naruto didn't know how, but he knew, just by looking at Huyu that he was just like him. He was certain this kid looked familiar, but he knew he never met him in his life._

_Huyu yelled his retort. __**"They deserve it! You know they deserve it! Why are you doing this?!" **__Naruto just smiled at Huyu, and then replied._

"_Because my dream is to become Hokage one day, and the Hokage has to protect everyone. No matter what." Huyu was annoyed that someone that was treated so badly would want a dream like that, but decided to comply with his wishes. The chakra receded and Huyu looked normal again._

"_You happy now." Naruto hesitated. Before he could respond someone yelled out._

"_ANBU! Take these people to Ibiki's house of pain!" The ANBU that showed up bowed and complied. "Naruto, Huyu, grab my arm, I'll shunshin us to the tower." Both boys complied and ended up in the tower._

_End flashback_

Sarutobi explained that Huyu and Naruto were twin brothers and for safety reasons had to be kept apart. He showed his dislike for having to keep the boys apart, but wouldn't explain why he did it in the first place. The first few days together were kind of weird for both boys, but after they found out they both had an interest in ramen, they got a long faster then they would have other wise. Naruto finally arrived at the tower and walked straight into Sarutobi's office. "Ohayo, Ojii-san. I'm sorry, but Huyu wasn't home when I woke up."

"Of course I wasn't, I had to buy some groceries, remember?" Naruto jumped a little at the fact he didn't know Huyu was right behind him. He quickly got over his surprise and a yelled.

"What the hell! Don't just sneak up on people like that! Next time leave a note telling me you went to buy groceries!" Sarutobi chuckled at the boys antics, he ceased the two boys' bickering by clearing his throat. Uzumakis looked up.

"Now that I have your attention, I want you to meet your sensei for the next month. You may come in!" Just then the toad sannin walked into the room. Huyu raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the man.

"Hey, I walked into you yesterday." Jiraiya nodded. Naruto looked between the two.

"Really, I saw him peeking on some girls." A vein popped into Jiraiya's head.

"Shut up, gaki! I wasn't peeping, I was researching." Naruto and Huyu shook their heads, as they both said.

"Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya looked ready to burst.

"Don't call me that! Urgh! Forget it, let's just go. You need to start your training." Naruto looked over to Huyu.

"Hey, didn't we read about this guy being a seal master?" Huyu nodded. Then he remembered why Naruto brought that up.

"AH HA! Hey take a look at this seal." Huyu and Naruto lifted up their shirts. "We got it from this guy we fought in the forest of death, his name was…" Jiraiya interrupted them as he finished looking over the seals.

"Orochimaru."

"Yeah! How'd you know?" Jiraiya smirked.

"He was my teammate, and I recognize his seal work. He was always a little bad at them, but still lethal. Hold still I'll fix this." Jiraiya sped through some seals and slammed his hands into both boys stomachs. They were laughing like idiots.

"It tickles." Well that was weird.

"Okay, now that that's over with, let's get going." With that said, The three people left Sarutobi's office. _'Good luck boys.'_

Jiraiya led the boys a little ways away from the village as to not get anyone hurt or freaked out by what he was going to teach them. He was grinning like an idiot when they arrived at a spot near a waterfall. There were girls there, so why wouldn't he be grinning, he's a super pervert. Anyway, before he was going to do research, he decided to teach the boys first. "Okay, do you guys know the water walking exercise?" Both boys nodded. "Good, this will make it a lot easier, especially without those seals. Watch carefully." Jiraiya went through some hands seals, after he was done, he bit his thumb and smeared the blood onto his right palm. He then proceeded to slam his hands into the ground as he yelled. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** A cloud of smoke erupted from the ground and when it cleared, both boys saw Jiraiya sitting on top of an eight foot toad. "I just realized we never introduced ourselves. I am the Toad Sage, the great Jiraiya. What's your names?"

"I'm the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, also known as one of the co-prankster kings."

"I'm the future Ice King, and right hand man for this guy, Uzumaki Huyu, also known as one of the Co-Prankster Kings." Jiraiya looked at both boys impressed. _'I know they have one more nickname, but they probably don't like it. Still, I'm impressed with their dreams and titles that they already have.'_

Just then the frog spat a scroll out of it's mouth. "Okay, I'm going to let you guys sign this contract. It allows you to summon toads, like this on. They can help you in battle, and despite their appearance, they are pretty tough toads. Just sign your name with your own blood on the scroll and perform the jutsu." Huyu and Naruto then proceeded to sign the scroll. After they were done, they both sped through the hand seals and shouted. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** After the cloud of smoke came and gone, a toad, only a couple inches tall, was in front of both boys.

The red one spoke. **"Hey, my names Gamakichi, this hear is my brother Gamatachi."** He pointed to the yellow one next to him, who said. **"Do you guys have a snack for me?"** Both boys turned to each other, and then looked back at the toads. Then, repeated this process six more times before saying.

"The hell is this?" Jiraiya was a little annoyed, but found it funny none the less.

"Try using more chakra. Hey, Gamakichi, go home and tell your dad that the toads have two new summoners." Gamakichi nodded and disappeared along with his brother. Both boys tried the technique again. This time, a five foot toad stood in front of Huyu and a two foot toad stood in front of Naruto. _'Damn, I'm guessing one has better chakra control over the other.'_ Huyu looked at the toad in front of him, while Naruto tried again.

"Hey, there. My names Uzumaki Huyu." Huyu did the 'V' sign. The toad, seemed, to smirk.

"**Hello, my names Ryou. I'm guessing your one of our new summoners." **Huyu nodded and pointed to his right.

"Yep! My brother and I just got into it." The both looked over at Naruto, Huyu started laughing. Naruto seemed to only be able to get a two foot toad, and nothing more. Jiraiya nodded.

"Okay, Naruto, you know that other chakra you have." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, the red chakra that belongs to the, you know. My chakra is blue." Huyu nodded after his fit of laughter stopped. "Yes, my chakra is blue as well. My other chakra, however, is black with hints of violet or something mixed in." Jiraiya nodded.

'_Okay, so they already have used it before. Not surprising, especially if they fought Orochimaru and got out alive. That snake bastard was probably almost drained when he decided to put the seal on the boys.'_ Jiraiya started chuckling to himself. "Okay, you guys have to learn how to control that chakra. I want you to call upon it when you summon things." Naruto and Huyu nodded, then realized something.

"Hehe, ever since we had that seal put on us, we haven't spoken to the damned things. Hold on a sec." Jiraiya was gaping at the statement Huyu just made. _'They can talk to them. Wow, they just keep surprising me.'_ Both boys had glazed looks in their eyes when they went to go talk to the demons.

"Hey! Hachibi! Kyuubi! WAKE UP!" Both demons were currently sleeping behind their bars. Apparently the slept like the dead, and snored like a lawnmower. "Damn, did the seal do this to them?" Naruto asked. Huyu shrugged, he didn't quite think so.

"It's possible, but I don't think so."

"Let's go ask Jiraiya then." They both found them selves in the real world again. Jiraiya was just starring at them.

Naruto spoke up. "Uh, Kyuubi and Hachibi are a sleep. They won't wake up, could it be the seal?" Jiraiya was thinking this over. He then nodded.

"It's possible, and most likely the case. That was probably why you could only get little to no chakra out of them recently." Jiraiya started contemplating this over. He came up with an idea. He didn't like it because it was fatal, but it would have to do. "Okay boys. I want you guys to live the next week and a half like it was your last." _'Because it very well could be.'_ "Once the week and a half is up, I will meet you here. Understood?" Both boys, raised an eyebrow at this. They nodded and left. Jiraiya looked up at the Hokage mountain. _'Forgive me Minato. This is the only thing I can think of.'_

Naruto and Huyu used three days to completely train non-stop. Coming up with tactics, new plans using the toads to their advantage. Also trained with some techniques they had left in the scrolls they got from the Third, Zabuza and Haku. Currently, Naruto was walking down the street. He just had eight bowls of ramen and didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. _'I don't want to train anymore, not now anyway. Urgh! What to do?!'_ Naruto's thoughts drifted back to what happened during the Chuunin exams. Then, he remembered something. _'Huyu and I could end up fighting each other.'_ Naruto was only slightly worried about having to do that. He wasn't the one to worry about such things up until now, he wouldn't admit it, but after hearing the stories about his brother from before they met and after, Naruto was a little scared of Huyu.

He started remembering a story he heard from someone, it was after they met. Naruto had gone into a store, trying to buy food, but the store clerk would only sell him the rotten stuff. Later that night, apparently Huyu went into the shop before closing and force fed the owner every rotten thing they had, even some things in the dumpster outside. They found him on the floor of his shop the next day. He was very lucky to survive.

He then remembered some of the other stories and shuddered. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he walked into someone. After a yelp he looked up

It was Huyu.

Naruto looked at him, and started thinking about the stories. "Hey, Huyu. I'll probably end up facing you in the finals. I just want to know something though. Why? Why, did you do those things?" Huyu rose an eyebrow.

"Your going to have to elaborate that one for me, I've done a lot of things." Naruto scowled.

"You know what I mean, why do you constantly hurt people from your very own village? Why do you beat them up and such?" Naruto was only half wondering what the answer was going to be and half knowing of what that answer was going to be.

Huyu put on a cold look. His voice dropped, like temperature wise. "I could ask the same thing about the fuckers of this village." Huyu's eyes seemed to be completely frozen, while Naruto seemed completely fired up.

"There's a better way of showing their arrogance then proving them right! By beating them up and constantly hurting them, you prove to them you're what they want you to be!"

Everything about Huyu's demeanor seemed to drop to absolute zero. It cooled Naruto down a bit. They had that effect on each other, like most brothers should. It's just looked at differently, for all anybody knows, it is different. "No. I'm doing a little something called self defense. Besides, what's the right way? Is it your way of letting them beat you up, call you names and even try to kill you, when you haven't done anything wrong to them? Do you know how many people I have killed before I met you, and after just to protect ourselves. Do you know how many times I stayed up all night on our birthday, when you were a sleep, to stop any assassination attempts on you? And here you are calling me out, telling me I'm in the wrong. Here you are with your dream, which I am still annoyed about, to become the Hokage and protect an unworthy village. Think about _HIM_, he killed people he cared about to protect this village, and I found it stupid." Both boys stood up.

"Well I'm going to prove them all wrong with out becoming a demon! I'm also going to kick your ass in the exams, to prove _YOU_ wrong! I'm going to do this the right way!" Huyu was starting to get annoyed. He just wanted some ramen, and after Kakashi got him to read a little bit of Icha, Icha Paradise, he wanted to steal a copy. Well, he would leave money on the counter after the shop closed up, but no, he just had to run into Naruto while he was in his thinking moment. So, he moved with incredible speed and slammed his fist into Naruto's gut, then, threw him in the air and bicycle kicked him to the ground.

He started speaking again in that cold tone as Naruto was coughing and wheezing, trying to catch his breath. "How could you beat me, when you are so far behind? How can you prove them all wrong, when you can't even beat me? How come you're the one on the ground in pain?" Naruto started laughing and stood up.

"What are you talking about? That didn't hurt a bit." Huyu smirked and shook his head.

"Nice try, but you're lying." Naruto winced at this. It was hard to bluff someone who can almost always tell when someone is lying. He closed his eyes and took a breather then opened them again. His eyes were burning with determination.

"It doesn't matter what I have to do. I'm going to beat you Huyu." Boy in question just softened up and smirked. He turned around to leave.

"Two things. You have one month, use it wisely, you still have to catch up. We have a month and a week, to prepare for the men in black with red clouds." Huyu waved his hand as he was walking away and disappeared around the corner. Naruto just stared after him, not faltering once.

'_So I've got to prepare, not only for the Chuunin exams, but the Akatsuki also?'_ Naruto then herd someone calling his name.

"HEY! Naruto-kun!" He turned slightly to see Ino running up to him. He smiled and forgot about everything that just happened.

"Hey, Ino-chan! What's up?" Ino grinned at him.

"I saw you and decided to come over and talk. By the way, that was some band you and Huyu had at the party. If you guys weren't shinobi, you'd make it in the music business." Naruto chuckled.

"Thanks Ino." He then thought of something. "So, what did you really come here for?"

Ino just smiled and said. "Just want to hang out. Oh, your probably supposed to be training right now aren't you? I didn't mean to take up your time." Naruto put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Ino-chan. You weren't interrupting. In fact, the guy that's training us said to live this next week like it was our last. He's probably just trying to scare us though." Ino frowned in concern. _'Live it like his last. Damn, I guess I should spend as much time with him as I can then.' _She smiled. _'Yes, finally we can spend time together after those events.'_ She grabbed his hand and started walking off. Naruto stumbled a little, but got his balance back quickly.

"Hey! Where're you taking me Ino-chan? Why are you in such a hurry?" Ino looked over her shoulder.

"Well, you said your supposed to live this week like it was your last, so I'm going to spend as much time with you as I can. I'm taking you to the flower shop. I've heard that you have a little garden on the roof of your apartment, but I highly doubt you know all there is to know about flowers." Naruto eventually got in step with Ino and now they were walking next to each other, hand in hand. They either didn't seem to notice or didn't really care.

Once they ended up at the flower shop, Ino started going around the front and explaining each and every flower in every detail. Naruto didn't mind for two reasons. One, he actually was meaning to look into this stuff so he could get a better understanding of the flora and so he could keep the damned things alive. Secondly, _'She's cute when she explains things.'_ Naruto shook his head at the thought he just had. He started trying to concentrating on the lesson again.

"Hey, Naruto! You awake?! Naruto!" Key word being try. Ino then grabbed him and started shaking him.

Now, yes Naruto was thinking about Ino at first, but then he drifted into thoughts of Gaara, and Huyu. It's too bad he was shaken out of his thoughts. He looked at Ino, both of them blushing at the close proximity. "Hehe. Sorry Ino-chan. I was thinking about something." Ino smirked.

She was about to make a witty remark, but she'd rather have more fun then that. "Oh yeah." She posed. "What, or who were you thinking about, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned crimson.

'_How in the hell did she know I was thinking about her? I even started thinking about something else.'_ "Uh- umm…" He was cut off by a customer who entered the shop.

"Hello, how may I help- oh my god! MOM! DADDY!!" Ino couldn't believe it. Naruto had already gone to the door. There, at the front entrance was a bloody Huyu, who was holding a lifeless looking Kaida.

After Huyu left Naruto, he decided to go get his Icha, Icha copy. After he did that he ran into that crazy proctor. "Hey! Your that hot crazy lady from the Chuunin exams." Anko smiled at Huyu freakishly and said.

"Wow, what a flatterer. You interested or something?" Huyu shook his head.

"I would be if I was older. I want to know something." Anko smiled and said. "Shoot!"

"Do you still love Itachi?" Anko almost fell over. She looked away with a saddened face.

"Yeah I guess so. Wait! What the hell kind of question is that, and how did you know?" Huyu shook his head. He always knew, sure it took awhile to figure out why Itachi had that retarded grin on his face when he came home while Naruto and Huyu slept at their place. He laughed.

"I just figured it out one day and called him out." Anko looked dejected. She didn't like the reason they had to hide their relationship.

"Do you know why we had to hide our relationship?" Huyu nodded and decided to tell her something.

"Just to let you know, Itachi wouldn't have given a damn if you guys openly revealed your relationship. He didn't care if his clan found out, he didn't care if the villagers found out, he didn't care if you were apart of Orochimaru's plan. He loved you. Actually, I remember this one time, he tried walking outside and in the middle of the Uchiha district while he was drunk and shout out 'I LOVE MITARASHI ANKO!' at the top of his lungs. I knew you didn't want him to be hated for things neither of you could control, so I decided to stop him." Anko was smiling sadly with tears welling up in her eyes. For a long time she started wondering if Itachi actually loved her or was only using. Now, she knew and it was all thanks to this kid. She crushed him in a furious hug.

"Thank you so much Brat." She cried. Huyu couldn't breathe needless to say. He laughed a little, or tried. "No problem… really, just let go!" Anko complied and he took in the deepest breath he ever had in his entire life. "Damn, that was one massive bear hug."

"Hehe. Well thanks brat. If you haven't found anybody by the time your older, give me a call. We'll have a wild night." Anko started laughing and winked at the boy, then turned around and walked off.

Huyu turned around. _'I might just do that. Hehe! I'll call her if I have someone with me that would like to, experiment.'_ Huyu shook his head of those thoughts while he went to get ramen.

While he was reading his book he ended up bumping into someone. _'Damn, Kakashi makes it look so easy to walk around reading this thing, without bumping into people.'_ "Gomen. I wasn't watching where I was-… Kaida-chan?" Kaida smiled as she looked at Huyu.

"Hey Huyu-kun. It's okay, I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings either. What were you reading anyway?" Huyu quickly put the book behind his back and into his pouch before Kaida could see what it was. He started laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"It's nothing, Kaida-chan! Hey, want to get ramen with me, my treat?" Kaida Said sure. Huyu sighed in relief at the fact that she wasn't going to kill him for that book, yet.

Huyu and Kaida were having an excellent time at Ichiraku's. After eating a lot of ramen they started talking to Ayame and Teuchi. They had random conversations, when all of the sudden Kaida noticed a change in Huyu's demeanor. He seemed a little off. She started to think back to when they were younger, and how she heard some stories about him. She leaned over the counter to whisper to Ayame. Huyu was to busy chatting with Teuchi about a mission that he got. "Hey, Ayame-san. I want to know something. Do you know why Huyu did those things, when he was younger? You know what I'm talking about?" Ayame, started thinking for a second and nodded.

"Yes, I do." Kaida continued

"Do you also know why they were treated so badly by some people?" Ayame froze, but then nodded again.

"I do, but I'm afraid that's something only Huyu and Naruto can tell you. As for Huyu's mean streak, it was really to prove to everyone that if they messed with Naruto, they would have to deal with him." Kaida nodded knowingly.

After ten minutes of some more talking Huyu went for his wallet when Teuchi put up his hand. "No need, Huyu. First dates are free." Both gennin almost fell over, but they did completely redden. Teuchi chuckled.

"Damn it, Ojii-san! It's not a date." Huyu stated. Teuchi chuckled again.

"Care to elaborate, Ayame?" Ayame nodded and turned to them.

"You brought her hear, it was only the two of you, you paid for both meals, and we had a lovely time chatting for a long while. Now go on. Get out of here." Huyu huffed and walked out with Kaida, who had to be taken by the hand and pulled out. She was shocked at Teuchi's proclamation.

After awhile of walking, Huyu stopped and looked at Kaida. "Hey. I… um… heard what you were talking about with Ayame." Kaida froze a little and started stuttering.

"I- d-d-didn't mean to b-be r-rude." Huyu laughed and reassured her.

"No, no. It's okay." He sighed. "I want to ask you a question. I'll use examples. Say, this kid from a village, was chosen to be a container for a demon. Now, because of this, most of the villagers hated him and treated him badly because they thought he was the actual demon. When in reality, he's only the container." Kaida soaked in all the information and motioned for him to go on. "If you had met this person, would you have treated him badly to, would you think he was the actual demon? Or would you look past all of that and treat him like a person?" Kaida felt weird. There was a look of desperation in Huyu's eyes and he didn't really show his emotions. He decided to take a different approach.

"Okay, say that, metaphorically speaking, Naruto and I were the demon containers for Kyuubi and Hachibi. Just say the fourth couldn't kill them. If we came out with this information, would you hate us or still like us for who we are?" Kaida was thinking, not about the question but about what Huyu said. She widened her eyes. She wasn't stupid, she understood now. Why they were orphans. Why they were kept apart for so long, why they were so…. So….. alone.

"Y-you m-m-mean, you and Naruto are t-t-the…" She was cut off. Huyu started

"I knew I shouldn't have told you." He was about to turn around and leave when all of the sudden Kaida tackled him to the ground. She was sitting on top of him with her hands pinning his arms to the ground.

"NO! Don't say that! You have to let me soak it in. You can't just do that."

Huyu was confused. "Kaida?" She slapped him. He looked back up at her to see her tears falling freely.

"DON'T DO THAT!! Don't shut me out now! You weren't listening. I was going to confirm that you are the _CONTAINER _of the Hachibi or Kyuubi. I wasn't going to do anything mean. I swear." She whispered the last part. She was crying to fiercely to say things to audibly.

Huyu couldn't believe this. "What? Are you sure Kaida… Kaida-chan? Your not going to hit me or anything? Well you already hit me." Kaida punched his arm playfully.

"Idiot, of course not." They just laid there, looking at each other. Huyu was trying desperately to find an answer. She knew what he was thinking. Suddenly she leaned down and kissed him, on the forehead. "Does that answer your question, baka?" Huyu dumbly nodded. They both got up and they just stood there, again. After awhile Huyu embraced her.

"Thank you so much, Kaida-chan." Huyu let one single tear slide down his face and it landed on her shoulder. They separated and Kaida just slapped her self in the head.

"Awww. Sorry Huyu-kun. But I forgot that I had to go work at t he flower shop today." Huyu nodded. He had to go talk to Haku about the Koori Kagami.

"Yeah, I have to go to. Thanks Kaida-chan, I'll see you later." He started walking off in the other direction.

"Bye, Huyu-kun." She started going her own way to. What they didn't notice was the lone figure watching them.

Huyu was happy, he only walked around the corner of the street and started thinking about how everyone else was going to take the news. He didn't want to tell everyone just yet, but he hoped they didn't hate him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Huyu instantly turned the corner recognizing Kaida's scream. He just stood there shocked to look at the site.

Kaida was walking to the flower shop, she didn't get very far from where she was standing with Huyu when a crowd of people walked up to her. "I can't believe that monster has a demon whore already. He's going to create hell spawns, and destroy the village." Kaida was getting annoyed real fast. They had her at monster. She looked at them.

"Fuck off. You people don't know what your talking about. Huyu isn't a monster. He does what he does to protect himself and his brother from assholes like you." Kaida wasn't wavering in her demeanor what so ever.

"He's already got her under his control. Nothing to do now but make sure to stop it, permanently." Kaida looked around to see she was surrounded by a mob now. She was about to turn and run, but ended up getting knocked to the ground. She looked up to see a lone man standing over her. She noticed something in his hands.

'_A kunai!?'_ It was a shinobi dressed as a civilian. Last thing Kaida remembered was pain before passing out.

Huyu couldn't believe it, now Kaida was getting beaten! WHY?! His answer came from one of the assailants. "Demon Whore!" That was it. This was the last straw, he didn't care if Naruto wanted to save these people. Tears were, I repeat, were falling freely, but after he made his decision and got really pissed off, they started freezing.

"**HEY! MOTHER FUCKERS!"** Everybody turned to see Huyu, black and purple chakra swirling around him. **"YOU BETTER FUCKING RUN! YOU'VE JUST WOKEN UP THE LEAF DEMON!!" **Huyu charged in at them, claws were already forming from his finger nails, so he didn't bother to extend his metal ones. He was like a phantom, like the killer that never existed. He killed everybody that was there, no matter who it was, he killed them. After awhile he finished hacking the shinobi in the group to nothing but bits and pieces. He turned around, picked up Kaida, and made a break for the one place that would let him in at the state he was looking like. He reached his destination and blasted through the door. He couldn't say anything, he didn't trust his voice, but he knew they knew he was there. Ino turned around.

"Hello, how may I help- oh my god! MOM! DADDY!!" Ino couldn't believe it. Naruto had already gone to the door. There, at the front entrance was a bloody Huyu, who was holding a lifeless looking Kaida.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Will Kaida survive? Will Huyu snap and become the very thing he's hated for? Will Naruto decide to re-think everything and join him? Well here's the answer.

**NOT. Hahahaha. I'm not telling you the rest, yet. Find out next time on **

**The Leaf Demons**

**-Raziel Sotd. Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Wow, last chapter had a bit of everything. **

**Some of you are probably wondering, 'Why was Huyu able to use Hachibi's chakra when he was supposedly asleep?' Well that will be answered in this chapter. **

**If anybody knows a translator website or wants to help me translate, please leave a review or email me.**

* * *

Sarutobi was currently frowning deeply. The council demanded that Huyu be watched by ANBU, at all times, not only that, they were accusing Naruto to have a hand in the whole thing. They decided to put him under a watchful eye as well. They originally wanted to throw both boys into prison, but Sarutobi knew that Naruto had nothing to do with the whole thing and Huyu wouldn't have had killed those people with out a reason. So he decided to let both boys go to the hospital, and wait for Kaida. Once they saw her, Huyu would be continuing his training, under the supervision of Momochi Zabuza. They wanted Naruto to be watched by Haku.

Currently Huyu was pacing in the hall, just outside the emergency room. Naruto was sitting there, stealing glances to Huyu, then returning to comfort Ino, who was sitting next to him. Inoichi and Aoi were sitting in the chairs across from them. They thought it would be good for Ino to get comfort from someone else. _'Besides, this will get them closer. They don't realize it yet, but they will soon.'_ All of the sudden Huyu stopped moving and whipped around. The light above the door had turned off and out came a nurse.

Huyu assaulted her with questions. "Is she okay? Is she conscious? Does she remember anything? Will she be able to continue as a ninja? Please don't tell me she's a vegetable." The Yamanaka elders and Sarutobi couldn't help but smirk, still feeling grief mind you, but happy at the same time that Huyu was, so caring towards the girl. _'She seems to bring out the best in that boy.'_ Sarutobi thought.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course not." Huyu sighed. Inoichi spoke up. "May we see her?" The nurse nodded and went down the hall. Everybody went inside.

Huyu leaned up against a wall with Naruto. The Yamanaka family went over to Kaida.

She looked over to Huyu with a sad expression on her face. He, in turn, gave her a warm smile. She seemed to relax at the sight. "So, who did this to you hime?" Inoichi sounded lethal, but no one knew what happened except for Huyu and Sarutobi. The ANBU were just ordered to watch Huyu.

Sarutobi chuckled. "What would you do to these people if you found out Inoichi?" Inoichi looked over menacingly.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I would slaughter them, and I would take my punishment only after I'm done." Sarutobi looked over to Huyu, then to Kaida, then to Inoichi.

"Ha haa ha haa! I'm sorry Inoichi, but your to late." The elder Yamanaka frowned. "Huyu already hacked them to bits." Everybody was in shock, they had originally thought that he was covered in Kaida's blood. They then realized they should have known other wise, someone precious to him was getting hurt. He would stop at nothing to kill the bastards inflicting the pain. In fact, he would inflict as much or return it ten fold. That was the whole Uzumaki way. 'Protect those precious to you and don't go back on your words.' Inoichi then did something totally unexpected, he went in front of Huyu, got on his knees and bowed deeply.

"I am forever in your debt, Uzumaki Huyu." Huyu just shook his head.

"What have I told you? No bowing or suffixes. It's annoying. Besides, they deserved it." He looked over to Kaida and back at Inoichi as he stood. "No one and I mean no one gets away with hurting people I care for. If they don't get that with those bastards I killed, then I'll make an example out of that Gaara. He will beg for mercy." Huyu seemed a little cold then, but instantly heated up again. He didn't want to ruin the visit. "I'm sorry, I was threatening unnecessarily again." Everybody just chuckled. After awhile of talking everybody started leaving. Huyu didn't want to and Inoichi walked up to him. "Sarutobi and I will take care of the ANBU. You stay here longer." Huyu smiled and said thanks.

After everyone left, Huyu took

"Okay, time to go Uzumaki-san." Huyu glared at him, not wanting to go, but he didn't want to start something in front of Kaida to worry her.

He looked at her again and said his good byes. "I'll see you later, probably not until the finals, but you'll see me. I promise." She smiled knowing he would keep the promise. He walked over to the ANBU. "Where're we going?" the masked man took Huyu into the hall and said.

"You are, by the Hokage's orders, to live in the Yamanaka estate while being under house arrest. Your brother will be under house arrest at the Uchiha compound." Huyu growled.

"He didn't even do anything." Sarutobi spoke up.

"The council doesn't want to worry the villagers with another attack, so they ordered for Naruto to be under house arrest. You two aren't supposed to interact with each other, until you go see Jiraiya again." Both boys just glared. Huyu spoke up.

"Isn't the Hokage supposed to make the orders? The council is only for, well, council. Your supposed to make the final decision on everything, or are you just getting to old to argue." Huyu smirked, he didn't like making fun of the old man, but it seemed to toughen him up a bit. Even only for a short while. Huyu then turned to Naruto before Sarutobi could argue. "Do you still think that, that job is the ideal dream?" Huyu wasn't trying to crush Naruto's dreams, and everybody knew it, but he wanted Naruto to see the error in his so forgiving ways. He looked at both Sarutobi and Naruto. "I think you both better toughen up considerably, something's going to happen, and you won't be able to do anything about it if you don't smarten the hell up and get to gettin'." He turned to Inoichi, Aoi and Ino. "I really need to get new clothes and stuff so I wouldn't bother going to my apartment." Huyu started walking away.

"Where are you going?" the ANBU asked. Huyu looked over his shoulder.

"Did I not just say I needed new clothes and stuff? Now come on doggy." He bent over a little and started clapping his hands and moving his upper body towards the exit. He gave up on that and just kept walking.

Naruto shook his head while laughing. "That was pretty funny." He looked over to Ino. "I have to talk to you, but it will be after the Chuunin exams. I just realized something." He turned and went to leave to Sasuke's place. Ino looked up at her dad.

"Dad, I want to know something. Do you and mom hate Naruto and Huyu, like the rest of the adults? Or most?" Inoichi shook his head. "No way! Those boys are something else. Their pretty stand up guys." Ino smiled and everybody started leaving the building.

* * *

The next day was okay, Kaida was allowed out of the hospital so she spent most of her time with Huyu and her family. Kaida's legs were fine in all aspects. But that wasn't what Huyu was thinking about in particularly, he was thinking about how he was going to train her. _'Alright, I heard her talking to Ino about being weak so I'm going to train both of them while I'm here.'_ He smirked, currently he was outside in the back, and they had a river in the forest behind the Yamanaka house. _'Yes, this will be perfect.'_ He cupped his hands to his mouth. "HEY! INO! KAIDA! GET OUT HERE! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Instantly the girls were outside.

"What is it?" They asked excitedly. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said surprise.'_

"Well, remember when you guys were talking to each other about feeling weak." Ino and Kaida glared. Huyu turned to Kaida and pointed to his ear and belly. It took a while for her to understand, but then got it. He wasn't eavesdropping, he just had advanced hearing and couldn't ignore what they were saying. So she softened up, a bit. "Well, I've got a training thing we can do until I get training from Zabuza. Interested?" Both girls looked at each other then back at him and nodded. "Okay, first things first. I want your reasons for wanting to get stronger." In truth, if they had been at the academy while doing this, they probably would have said something shallow like, 'to impress Sasuke.' But now that they think about it they had only one reason.

"I'm sick of being weak." They chorused. Huyu smirked, he liked that answer, not noble, not devious, just simple.

"Good answer, I like it. Well, this is what we'll be doing." He turned around, focused chakra to his feet and walked onto the river. "Do you guys know the tree walking exercise?" Both girls nodded.

"We learned it two weeks ago. Asuma-sensei taught it to us." Huyu grinned.

"Good, this will be a little bit easier. Instead of trying to focus your chakra to go through a solid object, you have to keep a steady flow of it to go through a liquid object. Especially if it's moving." Huyu was referring to the current. "Okay now try it. Kaida, I want you to wait two days before you try this. You shouldn't put that much strain on your injuries." The broken rib and fractured arm were fixed up quite nicely by a medic-nin. Kaida had to refrain from to much stress on it. She pouted at Huyu, that all and mighty powerful puppy dog face. The one you couldn't resist. He had to though, the well being of people he cared about and his students were top priority. He had to admit she was cute with that face. _'Wait what am I saying, or thinking. Damn IT!'_ "Sorry, Kaida-chan. I'll make it up to you I promise." She brightened up and decided to sit and watch.

Ino went out onto the water, her feet were sinking a bit, when all of the sudden her ninja instincts acted up and she jumped forward. Huyu had just thrown a kunai at her. "What the hell was that you baka!?" Huyu was just blankly starring at her.

"This will help your chakra capacity and control, so, you are learning an exercise and getting in better shape. Oh! I'm only giving you thirty seconds to get out of the water and back on top before I throw another kunai. I suggest you hurry, it's hard to dodge submerged in water." Ino was cursing him under her breath. He was pure evil.

* * *

Naruto was not having a great day. Sasuke had to go train with Kakashi and he would always train all day. So, Naruto was bored out of his mind and didn't have anything to do. He then realized something. Quickly, he summoned a two foot toad.

"Hey, I would like you to go and ask the Hokage to send Haku to the Uchiha estate. Tell him to tell Haku 'Naruto needs something to do.' Alright?"

"**Sure thing boss."** Naruto let the toad out the door and it went to go do it's job. After about, 20 minutes, Haku showed up at the door.

"Hello, Naruto. You want to train?" Naruto nodded. He needed some wind manipulation training badly. They walked out to the back yard.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you the, **Kaze Tsurugi." **Haku then proceeded to make a sword of wind in his hands. "This is pure nature manipulation. You make a sword that can cut through anything in your hand. Remember, Sharp and thin." Naruto nodded and proceeded to go on with his training. _'I won't lose to Neji or Huyu.'_

* * *

The week flew by like it was nothing. Ino and Kaida had pretty much gotten the whole exercise down and were more fit. Naruto had gotten pretty far with his Kaze Tsurugi technique. It wasn't as sharp as it could be, but it was still sharper then a normal blade. Naruto found him self at the meeting place waiting for Jiraiya.

"Hey, gaki!" Jiraiya ran up to Naruto. "Where's your brother?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya questioningly. Then remembered he didn't hear about Huyu.

"Hachibi woke up when Huyu was killing these attackers. You can get the whole story from him. Anyway, a few days later, I heard he summoned a frog named Gamabunta, he proved himself worthy of summoning him and the toad boss left." Jiraiya was impressed that Huyu was able to summon the boss frog. He looked at Naruto.

"Are you ready to wake up Kyuubi?" Naruto nodded. "Okay, here it goes." Naruto wasn't afraid of heights, but when Jiraiya pushed him and he went flying back to stop over a canyon, he was a little freaked out. He tried reaching for the walls and grip them, but he couldn't, he was falling to fast. After awhile he went inside his mind.

"KYUUBI! WE"RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON"T WAKE THE FUCK UP NOW!" Instantly Kyuubi woke up.

"**Whats happening? Why are we going to die?"**

"Forget that and just give me some of your chakra damn it!" Kyuubi complied. Naruto found himself in the real world again and sped through the hand seals. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** He through his hands forward and a cloud of smoke burst into the sky. When it cleared, Naruto found himself on top of Gamabunta. "Hey their frog boss." Said toad looked up.

"**Who are you?"**

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"**Crap! There's more of you? Well, you have to prove yourself to me gaki."** Naruto was annoyed at this. **"Stay on my head all day, and I'll let you summon us."** Naruto nodded and said.

"Bring it on Toad!" Gamabunta wasn't liking the way he was being talked to so he jumped straight in the air and landed in a clearing. He started thrashing around wildly while Naruto was holding on for dear life.

Jiraiya chose not to make his presence known. He didn't want the frog boss to start yelling and crushing him. _'Why did I agree to teach these boys?'_ He looked up at the Hokage Mountain and scoffed. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Four more days. Huyu had to wait four more days for Zabuza. He started walking around looking for Kakashi, he wanted to see if he had a scroll for him since he couldn't train Huyu. On his way to the training grounds, he ran into Gaara. They just glared at each other, after awhile Gaara spoke. "You have the same look in your eyes as me." Huyu raised an eyebrow, and put on that 'What the fuck are you talking about?' Look on his face. "You know what it's like to be alone, to kill, and to be hated and feared. Someone like you shall prove my existence greatly." He just walked off. Huyu looked blankly at the spot Gaara was standing in. _'Damn, he must have gone through similar experiences as me.' _Huyu looked up. _'I don't care, he hurt Kaida. I'm going to have to teach him a lesson.'_ Huyu proceeded his search for Kakashi.

After he reached the training grounds, he went around a rock and some trees and found Sasuke and Kakashi. Said masked man looked over. "What brings you here Huyu?" Sasuke turned around and waved. Huyu waved back and said.

"I need something to work on for four days. Maybe I could help Sasuke with what he's doing?" Kakashi was about to say no when he got an idea.

"Okay, activate your sharingan and watch Sasuke for awhile." He complied at walked over to Sasuke. He looked over.

"What do you want me to do exactly?" Kakashi looked over at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke went through some hand seals and held out his left hand. A ball of lighting formed. "Chidori!" He then smashed the lightning attack into the rock.

"I want you to see if you can perform that. If you can, then I want you and Sasuke to slam the attack into one another's Chidori. Got it?" Huyu nodded, he was about to go through the hand seals, when all of the sudden he felt pain in his eyes and he dropped to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGHGHGGHHH! My eyes!!" Both Sasuke and Kakashi knew what that meant for the boy, so they rushed over to him. They were greatly surprised when they saw he was bleeding out of one eye.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke was a little confused. He never saw that happen before. Kakashi just picked up Huyu and told him to follow him to the hospital.

* * *

Gamabunta abruptly stopped his insane thrashing around, suddenly, Naruto was crying out in pain. "My eyes! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHGGH!" Instantly Jiraiya was out of his hiding place and on top of Gamabunta. He gasped when he saw the sharingan.

'_How the hell did he get this?'_ "Boss! Take us to the hospital!" Gamabunta nodded and jumped all the way to Konoha in one leap. They weren't that far out after all. He jumped over to the hospital and allowed Jiraiya down. At this moment he saw Kakashi running up with Huyu in his arms and Sasuke running behind him. They nodded to each other as they went in and yelled for help.

* * *

Sarutobi was getting annoyed. He was spending so much time at the hospital recently. Now he was sitting out side of the examination room, along with, Hide, Sasuke, Jiraiya and Kakashi. Hide was there because she was worried about the boys and wanted to see what happened with the sharingan. After awhile the doctor came out. "Well, they won't be able to see anything for six days. They'll have to keep themselves blind folded and such. Since they weren't born from the clan, their effects with the sharingan are more painful. They won't go blind, but it will hurt like hell. I suggest they don't use the sharingan for a week." Sarutobi nodded and thanked the doctor. Everybody went inside the room. The brothers were laying on the beds, not to sure if they were awake, Sarutobi spoke out to them.

"Hello boys." They looked in Sarutobi's direction, and chuckled after they remembered they couldn't see. "You aren't allowed to use the sharingan for a week." Sarutobi came up with an idea. "They also said that you would have to keep the blind folds on for two weeks. Huyu and Naruto just frowned. They needed to train. After seeing this Sarutobi spoke up. "Don't worry, Haku and Zabuza will train you guys to be able to fight and sense things while blinded. You'll be able to walk around blind for the rest of your life after the two weeks are up. Luckily you won't have to." Huyu and Naruto smiled.

"Good, more training then." Sarutobi nodded and told Hide and Sasuke they could examine the boys, they needed to see it in the process.

A week and six days had gone by and tomorrow was the day. Huyu was currenly meditating on a rock outside of the Yamanaka House. He was still blind folded, but he didn't mind. He started speaking to himself. "Tomorrow's the day Naruto. Do you think you can beat me?"

At the Uchiha compound Naruto rolled over onto his back. He seemed to be smiling in his sleep as he slightly lifted his clenched hand and mumbled "Believe It."

* * *

(A/N: I know I'm jumping around a lot but I want to get to the matches.)

Gennin all stood in a line behind the proctor in the arena. Naruto was looking around. Sasuke and Huyu weren't there yet. _'They better not be late for their matches and get disqualified.'_ He wasn't all to happy with the idea of being late. He himself ran from bulls and sprinted down to the arena.

* * *

When Ino saw Naruto launched through the entrance, she was half worried, half amused. After seeing he was alright and Shikamaru was helping him up, she started laughing. "Leave it to Naruto to have such a _Stylish_ entrance." Ino commented. Inoichi laughed and agreed. He was sitting to Ino's left, to her right was Sakura, to Sakura's right was Kaida, and to Kaida's right was Aoi.

"I don't think anybody else is more noticeable then Naruto, that orange, and his way of being loud, then these kind of stunts." Everybody laughed at that. Kaida was looking around.

"I wonder where Huyu-kun is." Sakura looked at her friend and smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be here, he always keeps his promises." Kaida smiled.

"I know, thanks Sakura." She was still a little worried though. Huyu was acting strange ever since he left the hospital. Not from his injuries but from hers.

* * *

Sarutobi looked over to his left. _'I wish it didn't have to be like this Orochimaru.'_ He stood up and walked up to the railing. "May I have your attention please?!" The crowd shushed and started listening. "Today, we get to see some of our finest combatants, fight not only for the pride of themselves and their villages, but also to prove themselves as fine shinobi! Let the matches, BEGIN!" The audience roared with cheer and anticipation. _'Sasuke, Huyu, you guys better show up.'_ Sarutobi took his seat and waited.

* * *

Genma turned around. "Alright, first match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji. Everybody else, go up to the stands." Everybody complied, they all turned when they heard Ino shouting.

"KICK HIS ASS NARUTO-KUN!! Maybe you'll knock the stick that's shoved up there out of it!!" Naruto fell to the ground laughing, Neji was really pissed but everybody else found it somewhat amusing.

"Your destined to lose to me Uzumaki. Give up now." Naruto got up and laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"I never give up teme. Prepare to get your ass handed to you." Naruto got into his old brawling stance, deciding to save the best for last, if he absolutely had to.

"Pfft. Big words for a dropout. Let's get this started then." Neji got into his Juken stance and the proctor yelled 'BEGIN!'

Naruto decided to take things slow and see how Neji worked. Yeah he couldn't believe it either, he was actually thinking ahead. Anyway, Naruto charged in and threw some punches and kicks to Neji, who in turn, blocked all blows. He smirked and knocked Naruto back. "Is that all you got loser?" Naruto just grinned.

"Of course not, did you see me kick ass in my first match. I thought you Hyuugas saw everything. I guess I should have known not to listen to what other people say." Naruto inwardly did a victory dance, it was working. He was getting under Neji's skin, slowly, but surely. Neji gritted his teeth.

"I'll show you, you're destined to lose." Neji charged Naruto, he smirked at him and said four things as he put his hands into that all too familiar sign.

"Fuck destiny. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** about a hundred clones of Naruto were made. They were surrounding Neji from all sides. _'Aw crap!'_ Of course Neji wasn't letting his emotions show on the outside. He started bending down a bit, putting his left hand, open palm, in front of him and his right open palm, behind him.

"All of you are with in my divination." Neji did his Eight trigram seal thing, (I can't find the translator I used before) and started killing some kage bunshins. Naruto frowned, his bunshins weren't getting to many hits in.

Neji looked around, he smirked. He stopped on one in particular Naruto. "I know which one is the real you." He charged at said Naruto and struck him down. Only to have it burst into smoke later on. He turned around to see two Naruto's charge at him.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't attack you myself, did you?" Both Naruto's started speeding through some hand seals. One shouted. **"Futon: Harike no Jutsu!"** All of the sudden wind started picking up everywhere, like a small hurricane. It put Neji off balance a little bit. The other one shouted. **"Futon: Kitsune Kiba no Jutsu!"** Only people with Byakugan and Sharingan, could see what formed. It was a huge fang made out of wind, and it came hurtling down to Neji. At the last second he jumped in the direction the wind was blowing, only obtaining a scratch. Naruto, noticing this, made the wind direction change every once in a while. Neji and Naruto started throwing blow after blow to each other. He seemed as though, Neji was starting to get the upper hand. After he destroyed the other Kage Bunshin, he started, slowly, but gradually, closing Naruto's chakra points.

Naruto was a little nervous. It was harder for him to perform jutsu, he just remembered something. "I can't believe I keep forgetting I have this." He closed his eyes for a brief second. That was a mistake, he got hit by Neji's Eight trigram attack. All his chakra points were closed.

Ino cried out in worry. "NARUTO!" Inoichi looked over at his daughter and smiled. _'He will be the only one I will allow to marry you Ino.'_ He started focusing his attention onto the match again.

Naruto started concentrating even harder. Suddenly his eyes opened to reveal his unique whiteish blueish, iris, with three tomoes. That's right, he activated his sharingan, and he was using a small portion of Kyuubi's chakra. "Okay, time to get serious. I hope your ready to get that metaphorical stick, kicked out of your ass." He started laughing as he ran in circles around Neji. His speed seemed to pick up considerably. He started running through some hand seals as he yelled. **"Futon: Kaze Ryu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** He shot his hand forward and all of the sudden a red-ish, black, wind dragon flew out of his hand and right at Neji. Naruto was a little close to Neji so it didn't travel far.

When Neji saw the hand seals he used **Kaiten**. After he spun around and created his chakra shield, and the dragon collided with it, a huge explosion happened. Everybody was out of their seats trying to see what happened.

After the smoke cleared, everybody was shocked to see Neji walking over to the unconscious form of Naruto. He smirked as he reached Naruto. "I told you, I was destined to win." The proctor was about to announce Neji the winner when all of the sudden the Naruto on the ground smiled and turned to him

"Naruto says… BOOM!" All of the sudden the kage bunshin exploded forcing Neji to do a flip, even though he still got hurt. Before he even hit the ground, the real Naruto came flying through the ground and gave Neji a massive upper cut. After Neji soared through the air and hit the ground, he found it was really hard for him to move. Naruto walked up to him. "Never underestimate me. I never break my promises." Neji looked up at him.

"I don't understand." Naruto grinned at him.

"I don't believe in the fact that destiny is written in stone and is unchangeable. I believe, if you work hard enough, you can change your destiny. So, Neji, don't let your destiny control you, instead, you can control it." The proctor raised his hand and shouted.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!!" There was dead silence, then, massive cheers. Naruto smiled and started running around while saying thank you. After awhile of doing that he went back up to the contestants' balcony and Neji was taken out of the arena by medics.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto and sighed. "I can't believe you still had enough energy to run around like that after your match." Naruto grinned and shouted.

"My energy is never ending Shikamaru! You should know that!" Shikamaru just shook his head while mumbling something about 'troublesome blondes'.

* * *

A swirl of leaves picked up and two figures appeared. It was Kakashi and Sasuke. Sasuke was wearing that black outfit from the show.

Dosu came down the arena floor and the Uchiha prodigy noticed something different. _'He looks a little different then before, and he feels way stronger.'_ Dosu had that same retarded metal thing on his right arm, but this time, on his left arm, was a big metal claw gauntlet thing. Also, the bandages were removed from, around his mouth. His teeth were very sharp and menacing to say the least. His one visible eye, along with his expression you could get from the parts of his face that were showing, made him look like he was insane. Apparently that was an understatement. "I'm going to kill you. Hahahah!" Everybody just looked at him weird.

Kakashi leapt up to the stands next to Sakura. "So, how was Naruto's fight? I can't believe I missed it." Sakura looked at Kakashi with a smile.

"You probably would have had to put that book away to watch Naruto's fight, he was really fast and it was amazing." Kakashi smiled, knowing all to well Naruto won.

* * *

The proctor raised his hand and dropped it down as he saw that both boys were ready. He yelled. "BEGIN!" He jumped back and watched intently.

Dosu didn't waste time in charging at Sasuke, he almost nailed him with his claw. _'Damn it! Why is he so fucking fast? Something's up.'_ Sasuke was really frustrated at the fact that Dosu seemed to be strong when just a month ago he was really useless. Sasuke decided to turn up the heat as he flashed through some hand seals. **"Katon: Fenikkusu Soufuu no jutsu!"** He blasted a huge fireball at Dosu, only to see him dodge it with ease. Suddenly Sasuke was hit in the back by Dosu's claws. He received a big gash in his back. He rolled ten feet in front of him and got back up. He winced feeling the gash on his back, he turned around to see Dosu charging at him.

Sasuke smirked as he came up with a plan. Quickly he went through some hand seals. **"Katon: Ya no Kyuu no Jutsu!"** Sasuke jumped in the air and shot a fire arrow right in front of Dosu. He looked up as it hissed him.

"Ha! You suck!" Suddenly, from the flame, flew a windmill shuriken straight at Dosu's head, at the last second, he grabbed the weapon with his metal arms, then another one came out of no where, which he ducked under. He threw the one he had at Sasuke who just landed, which was only a log. He whipped around to see that the second shuriken was actually Sasuke, who had a Chidori charged in his hands. He charged straight at Dosu and launched his arm forward. "Chidori!"

Dosu launched his metal claw right into Sasuke's Chidori. Sasuke ended up taking off Dosu's left arm. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Dosu hit the ground with a thud and the proctor announced Sasuke the winner. He smirked and walked up to the contestants balcony.

"Yo, Naruto! Where's Huyu?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "He better not get disqualified. He needs to kick Gaara's ass."

"Yeah I know. Damn it Huyu! You better show up, I want to fight you!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "I also want to fight you." Sasuke smirked and said right back at ya.

* * *

Sarutobi stood up and spoke to the proctor. For some strange reason, Orochimaru had an interest in Huyu, and asked to give him ten minutes. "Genma! Since a lot of people wanted to see the match between Huyu and Gaara, we will give him ten minutes to show, if not, he will be disqualified." Genma nodded and saw Gaara shunshin down next to him.

"Sorry for his lateness." Gaara looked at Genma.

"No need to apologize. He will show, I know he will. Then I will prove my existence." Genma just turned around while saying 'Okaay'.

* * *

Naruto was pacing back and forth along with Sasuke. "Come on, come on, come on! Show up already damn it!" Naruto was shouting curses while Sasuke was silently muttering them under his breath. Naruto and Sasuke turned and jumped over to Kakashi.

"Hey, Kaka-sensei. You don't know where he is do you?" Kakashi just shook his head. "Damn it." Naruto looked over to Kaida and Ino. Kaida was a little saddened and Ino looked sympathetic. He spoke up. "Hey, Ino-chan." Said girl nodded. Then she realized who said that to her and she jumped up and gave Naruto a hug.

"Sweet job Naruto! You kicked Neji's ass like he was nothing!" Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his neck. Sasuke coughed and Ino turned to him. "You did well to Sasuke." He smirked, he didn't cough because of that. He coughed because Naruto and Ino were still holding each other. _'Dumb blondes.'_ Everybody else seemed amused by this.

'_Oh yeah. You two would be a fine couple.'_ A little while after they let go and the proctor put up his hand.

"Last call for Uzumaki Huyu!" Kaida looked dejected. She stared at the ground while saying loud enough for her group to hear her.

"You're a liar and you broke your promise Huyu." Everybody looked at her, Naruto was the only one who didn't look saddened.

"Hey! What do we tell you all the time? We never break our promises." The proctor suddenly spoke up.

"Alright, Uzumaki Huyu is-.." CRASH! A big gust of wind and smoke came from the entrance. Everybody was focused on the area. Once all the smoke cleared, they saw Gamabunta standing there. The whole front entrance destroyed, luckily none of the guards standing there was hurt.

Gamabunta started speaking. **"Hey gaki! We're here." **He opened his mouth and lowered his head. Then he let his long tongue hit the ground. What everybody saw next was a site to see.

Three people walked out of Gamabunta's mouth. The first one out was Zabuza, in all his swordsmen glory. He stepped off to the side and Haku came out. He was wearing his ANBU mask from mist with his old out fit. He walked off to the opposite side of Zabuza.

Both demon brothers shouted out. "TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!"

**Sorry, but Huyu's match and the invasion happen next chapter.**

**Translations:**

**Kaze Tsurugi – Wind Blade or sword**

**Kaiten – Heavenly Rotation**

**Chidori – A thousand chirping birds (That's just one of the different translations I've read off the show and fan fiction)**

* * *

A/N: I should mention that I don't own the lyrics to Motorhead's song The Game.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Huyu's match and the Invasion in this chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Both Demon Brothers shouted out. "TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!" Suddenly, Huyu walked out of Gamabunta's mouth. He was wearing all black. Jacket, baggy cargo like pants, a black T-shirt that said, 'Don't run, you'll just die tired.' In white lettering. He was wearing black fingerless gloves and black combat boots. His hiate-ite had a black cloth on it. On his back was a holster that held two seven inch, serrated, daggers, and four holsters on each shoulder for kunai, they each had seals on them. He was also holding a copy of Icha, Icha Paradise in his hands.

Kaida smiled at the site of Huyu. She was really glad he kept his promise, she also liked the way he looked. _'He's so hot right now. Wait, what am I saying? It's Huyu for Kami's sake.'_ She started blushing at her own thoughts, but then she noticed something in Huyu's hands. She gasped. _'No way! He reads that book to?! _

Inoichi looked over to his daughter. "Well, he is something. That was a grand entrance." Kaida instantly nodded and forgot about the book. Naruto turned around.

"Damn, I can't believe I didn't think of that entrance." Ino looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Your entrance was pretty good. Amusing and unique." Everybody started chuckling at this while Naruto mumbled something about 'stupid bulls and their attraction to the red spiral on his jacket.' Everybody focused their attention on the contestants on the ground.

* * *

"**Good luck brat."** Gamabunta left in a puff a smoke. Zabuza and Haku wished Huyu luck and jumped up to Kakashi and the rest of the group. Huyu didn't take his eyes off his book once. Gaara spoke up.

"You shall prove my existence Uzumaki." Huyu didn't respond. He was just reading his book. Gaara got frustrated and spoke up again. "Uzumaki?" Huyu looked up at Gaara.

"Hm? You say something?" This further agitated his opponent. Kakashi smiled to himself. _'He knows exactly how to push some ones buttons. He's using my method even.'_ Gaara spoke up again.

"I won't repeat myself. You shall prove my existence Uzumaki." Huyu chuckled, he went back to reading his book.

"I hope you realize that you just repeated yourself." Now Gaara was pissed and ready to kill. Huyu said one more thing. "Remember Gaara. It's all about the game and how you play it." Gaara didn't know what to make of that and didn't really care, so he uncorked his gourd and let sand flow around him. The proctor yelled 'BEGIN' and the sand shot forward at Huyu. He didn't even look away from his book when the sand hit him. To everybody's surprise, it was only a Kage Bunshin. Huyu charged at Gaara at immense speed and launched a right round house kick to his head. The sand shot up and blocked Gaara just in time. Huyu frowned and jumped back. _'Damn, his sand is faster now. No problem though, I have a way around that.'_ He still didn't put his book away as he sped up a bit more. He was now running circles around Gaara, picking up a lot of dust. Suddenly, he appeared in front of Gaara and threw his right hand, because his left was holding the book, at Gaara. He grabbed him by the shirt, pulled him to the right and quickly let go to deliver and elbow to his face. It worked and he was glad, even though he didn't show it, he didn't even remove his face from his book. He jumped back as the sand came up to envelope him.

* * *

Naruto was annoyed. "Why the hell does he have that book? Did you buy him a copy or something?" Kakashi scratched his head and shook it.

"No I didn't buy him that book. I wonder where he got it from." Huyu was under age so Naruto and Kakashi couldn't figure out how he got it. They were pretty sure that anybody they knew bought it for him.

* * *

Huyu was constantly dodging sand and found that Gaara was working at a faster pace. Huyu jumped to the wall and ran in a circle behind the trees. He was pretty well hidden. _'I should put my book away now.'_ He tucked his book in his pouch and stopped behind a tree to start formulating a plan. _'Okay, I can out run his sand, but his sand can almost always catch him if he's falling or if he's getting attacked, and I highly doubt I've seen all of his moves. So I guess I'll have to keep it that way.'_ Huyu started focusing on his next attack.

* * *

Naruto was trying to figure out what Huyu was doing when Sasuke spoke up. "Hey, do you know what he's doing in those trees?" Naruto laughed.

"I wish. He's probably thinking up a plan, or he's making it seem that way just to keep Gaara on edge." Sasuke nodded and they looked back out to the arena.

* * *

Huyu was chuckling at earlier stupidity, but then congratulating him self on his new found genius. _'I can't believe I didn't think about that before.'_ Huyu made a few Kage bunshin and ordered them to go out. They both ran through some hand seals and shouted.** "Suiton: Mizu Dangen no Jutsu!" **the other shouted. **"Hyouton: Koori Tora no Jutsu!"** Huyu's ice manipulation and water manipulation had gotten relatively better. He was able to do certain Jutsu without a supply of water. One clone shot a blast of water out of his mouth at Gaara, some of his sand went to block and got all soggy. It was harder for him to control it his way, then he got nailed by an ice tiger.

"Okay, I need to do something different." Thought Gaara. He formed a sand dome over him completely. Huyu saw an opportunity to try his new technique. He jumped onto the wall.

While he activated his sharingan and started his hand seals he looked over to Kakashi and Sasuke. "Thanks for showing me the hand seals for this one." A ball of lightning formed in his right hand. "CHIDORI!" He charged down the wall and started charging straight at Gaara. When he got close enough he jumped forward and launched his Chidori through the barrier. Spikes came out, but didn't hit Huyu, he move his body awkwardly to avoid them.

* * *

Kakashi was shocked. "I didn't know he had a lightning affinity. That's the only way you can use that technique. It's to powerful a jutsu to just be copied by a sharingan user who doesn't have a lightning affinity." Everybody, except for Haku and Zabuza, were listening carefully to Kakashi. Zabuza looked over to Kakashi.

"While we were training he tried the Chidori, and I guess it woke up his affinity. He doesn't know any other lightning jutsu yet because he wanted to make sure to get the Chidori down." Naruto looked interested.

"I wonder what my other affinity is." Kaida looked out over Huyu. She was amazed at his new found abilities, and look at that. He has better flexibility.

* * *

Huyu retracted his hand from the dome, which crumbled to nothing after awhile, and jumped back. Gaara was bleeding from the shoulder, Huyu didn't go through and through, but he did cut him up pretty badly. He was clenching his head and was starting to talk to something he called his mother.

Baki was nervous, along with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara was losing his cool, and the invasion was supposed to start when Gaara transformed. Just then sand started molding on to Gaara, well, half of Gaara anyway. Baki new the invasion was starting.

Huyu didn't like what he was seeing. First off, Gaara looked like he was turning into a demon, secondly, thanks to his sharingan, he could see that some ninja were invading the stands and people were falling asleep. Right then he made a decision. "NARUTO! SASUKE! AN INVASION IS HAPPENING! THIS IS NO LONGER A MATCH, GET DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH THIS GUY!" Every Konoha ninja and Suna ninja went to work on the sound ninja. Ino turned to Naruto and grabbed him by the arm.

"You better come back whiskers." Naruto smiled

"I promise." He leapt off with Sasuke to go help Huyu while Ino and her family along with Sakura went to go fight off the invasion.

Huyu was contemplating his options and turned to Sasuke and Naruto. "He will follow us anywhere, we can't fight him here with all these people." They sprinted off to the outside of Konoha. Gaara immediately followed. The three boys were running as fast as they could, killing any ninja they may happen to come by on the way to the forest just outside of Konoha. At one point, Huyu reached for the Kunai on his shoulder and spun in a circle launching them at random enemies. After the Kunai was taken out of he holster, a puff of smoke erupted and another kunai appeared. Huyu spoke to them. "Just incase you were wondering, the seals on my holsters are container seals. They can hold at least two-hundred and fifty kunai." Naruto and Sasuke nodded and continued with what they were doing.

They had found a good spot and stopped. Gaara landed right behind them, he was laughing like an idiot. "Haahahahhahaa! I'm going to kill you all." This was not going to be settled easily. The sand user launched his left arm forward and the sand on it, making it look like a claw, extended and almost smashed into them. They had all jumped in different directions. Sasuke ended up charging forward. He started fighting Gaara, but was still a little tired from his own match. Huyu decided to observe the fight.

'_Why is he so tired? His fight wouldn't have eaten that much of his chakra.'_ He noticed the seal on Sasuke's neck and scowled. It started burning red after awhile and cover half of Sasuke's body in black marks. The Uchiha charged a Chidori and smashed it through Gaara's left demon arm. After that Sasuke hit the ground and could barely move. The marks had covered his whole body by now. Naruto suddenly charged in, Huyu cursed under his breath and joined him. Gaara started letting his sand take up his whole body.

"What the hell is he doing Huyu?" Huyu shrugged, in all honesty, he didn't care. He just wanted to beat this guy into the ground. "Argh! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" ten Naruto's swarmed around Gaara, Huyu sped through some hand seals. **"Hyouton: Buki Koori Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Suddenly a katana formed in Huyu's hands. He charged in with five clones of himself. Blows were being exchanged, occasionally Huyu would find a tender spot in the armor and slash it, after awhile, Naruto got an idea. He wrapped a explosive tag around his kunai and stuck it under Gaara's tail. Gaara just smacked Naruto away as Huyu jumped into the air. Naruto smirked. "Boom."

Suddenly an explosion erupted and smoke and dust was flown everywhere. Huyu landed next to Naruto. "Did you get him?" Naruto shrugged and they waited. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was still covered in sand, but it seemed to be pouring off of him sort of. Suddenly it started reforming around his body and became solid again. "Damn it."

'_I can't believe they found a week spot in my armor so quickly.'_ Naruto and Huyu had made five hundred kage bunshin each and started doing the Uzumaki Thousand Hit Rendan. Gaara hit the ground with a large thud. All the clones disappeared. Gaara got back up. _'Time to let him out.'_ Suddenly sand was flying everywhere and after awhile it made a Gamabunta sized Shukaku. Gaara did his forced sleeping jutsu and Shukaku came out.

"**I'm freeeeeeeee! Hahahahahhaha! Time for a blood bath!"** Both Naruto and Huyu sped through some hand seals, bit their thumbs, smeared the blood on their hands and slammed them into the ground while shouting. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Naruto had summoned Gamabunta while Huyu had summoned his brother, the guy with two swords.

"**Hey gaki!" **Gamabunta shouted up at Naruto. **"What's going on?"**

"This guy is attacking everyone, he let some demon named Shukaku take control!" Gamabunta and his brother, Gamatatsu, looked at Shukaku and smirked.

"**Well lets take him down then!"** Gamabunta flew into the air and shot a water bullet at Shukaku who in turn, shot a wind bullet and they canceled each other out. Gamatatsu spoke up. **"Hey Huyu! Use a fire jutsu, I'm using oil."** Huyu just stared at the top of Gamatatsu's head, while saying.

"I don't KNOW any fire jutsu!"

"**Well you better think of something. Here I go!" **Gamatatsu took in a deep breath, and then fired out oil. At the last second…

"Wait! Take this!" Huyu reached behind him, as did Naruto when Gamabunta shot oil as well, and both boys threw an explosive not on top of the oil. When it ignited, there was a huge fire blast heading right at Shukaku. At the last second, Shukaku jumped in the air, taking minimal damage, it was still a lot. When he landed Gamabunta came up with an idea.

"**Gakis! You have to henge my brother and me into something with teeth and claws!"** Both boys nodded, knowing exactly what to do.

"HENGE!" Suddenly a cloud of smoke shot around the area. Both toads didn't bother to wait for it to clear as they both shot out towards Shukaku, in the forms of Kyuubi and Hachibi. Huyu and his summon went around to the back and Naruto got the front, once they got onto Gaara's head, they punched him once. It woke him up, but only a little bit. Shukaku was still there and they needed to think. They made one bunshin each to fight off the sand coming after the two boys who were now charging Gaara from the front. Suddenly their bodies were caught in sand, but they smirked. Gaara looked behind them to see the, what now seemed to be the real Uzumakis, jump off Shukaku's head when they both said. **"Uzumaki Bunshin Bakuha no Jutsu!"** Suddenly the two clones that were caught exploded, damaging Gaara quite badly.

All three boys hit the ground hard. Gaara turned his head to see both boys, crawling towards him with their chins. "Why?! Why do you fight so hard?!" They smirked, still crawling.

"We fight for each other, and our precious people. We know what kind of pain you must of felt, being like us, but we were saved by that hell. People started entering our lives. You could be our friend to, but if you threaten our friends ever again, we'll fucking kill you!" They were still crawling, then Gaara came to a conclusion.

"I give up! Stop, you don't have to fight anymore! I'm sorry, I truly am!" Naruto and Huyu smiled and said.

"Welcome to the club, friend." Then Huyu spoke up. "I am the game. You don't want to play me." Then they passed out. If they hadn't, then they would have seen Gaara do something nobody ever thought he would. He was crying. Later his brother and sister came to get him and left, while Kakashi, Haku, and Zabuza came to get the three team seven boys.

* * *

The next day Jiraiya was walking down the streets of Konoha. Jiraiya was upset, extremely and was pissed. Sarutobi, his sensei, was killed by Orochimaru, his ex-best friend and ex-teammate. He was walking past the hotel when Baki and his team came out. Jiraiya waved at Baki. "Ohayo Baki." The whole group turned around to greet Jiraiya.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, how are you." Jiraiya brightened a bit and said.

"I'm okay. You guys going home." Baki nodded. "Well, have a safe trip." He was about to walk away when Gaara spoke up.

"Excuse me, Jiraiya." Jiraiya turned around, he never really cared much for the suffixes.

"Yes?"

"There are two boys here, I would like you to give them a message. 'Thank you for everything.' Tell them it was from Sabaku no Gaara. Their names are Uzumaki Huyu and Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they get the message." Gaara bowed slightly and left with his team. _'So, your not so cold hearted huh? I can pretty much guess it has to do with that thank you message.'_ Jiraiya smiled as he walked towards the cemetery, they were having Sarutobi's funeral.

* * *

Naruto and Huyu walked up to the tombstone. "Damn it Ojii-san. I wanted you to be there when I became the Hokage." Huyu smiled.

"I wanted him to be there to give me my title." Both boys place flowers down on the tombstone and walked back to their seats next to Konohamaru. He was crying profusely. Naruto and Huyu put a supportive hand on his shoulders. _'Despite his 'surprise attacks' he always loved that old man. Your going to pay dearly Orochimaru. We promise.'_ Huyu and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They knew exactly what each other were thinking. After the ceremony everybody was going their own ways. Had to think and that kind of stuff. Naruto needed to find a place to sit down and just let go. Not drugs or anything, a serene place. He just ended up sitting on top of the thirds head, usually he would sit on top of the fourth's, but out of respect and memory for Sarutobi, he sat on his instead. He started letting it out. "Damn it old man. I thought you would be there, to see me turn at least eighteen, become Hokage, and who knows, maybe even married or at least gain a girlfriend. Now your gone, and it isn't going to happen." He just started crying, he never really liked crying, thought it was a waste of time, but now he needed to. What he needed even more though were the two arms that wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder. He met the sky blue eyes of Ino. He stood up with Ino and just hugged her.

"It's okay, Naruto. It's okay." She never really thought she would see the day Naruto would cry. _'Of course, though, he is human. Poor guy, I heard that he looked up to the third like he was his Grandfather.'_ Ino pulled his head back and said. "Hey, want to get some ramen? My treat." Naruto shook his head and said. "No thanks. I don't want to be a bother." SLAP! Naruto just touched the red part of his cheek. He looked up at Ino.

"Don't do that Naruto-kun. You always say 'I don't want to be a bother.' Or 'I'm busy.' Or some other bullshit excuse. You need some one right now, your hurt." She started crying, but pushed on. "I lost a grandfather and I know what it must feel like to you. You lost him and it hurts. You don't have to go through it alone." Naruto was shocked, he couldn't believe someone, other than Huyu, Iruka, Sarutobi, Hide and Sasuke would actually care this much for him. He stood back up and walked over to Ino. "I'm here if you need anything Naruto. You can trust me, I promise." Naruto smiled. She knew full well what promises meant to him. He hugged her again.

"Thank you Ino-chan." He pulled his head back and stared at her. He couldn't help it when he got lost in her eyes, she couldn't help it when she got lost in his. _'Wow. She's really beautiful. I think, I might like this girl.'_ He started blushing, Ino was doing the same, thinking the same thoughts and because of his intense stare.

"So, want to go get that ramen?" Naruto nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah, except it's my treat." She smiled and took his hand.

"Let's go then." They walked off, never noticing the figure in the shadows. He smiled to himself as he got up.

Jiraiya was standing on a bridge with Kakashi, he wasn't reading his book. "So, if your not going to be the Hokage, who are you getting?" Jiraiya smirked while looking over to the Cyclops.

"No one in particular, just Tsunade." Kakashi almost fell over.

"No one in particular, my ass. Having the legendary Medic-nin would be pretty useful." Jiraiya nodded.

"The council is allowing me to take Naruto and Huyu on this mission." Kakashi nodded and looked out over the people of Konoha.

* * *

****

A/N:

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Translation: **

**Suiton: Mizu Dangen – Water Bullet**

**-Raziel Sotd. Ja ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I forgot to put a warning in my last chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto and Ino were having an excellent talk with Teuchi and Ayame. Naruto told all of them about how Sasuke, Huyu and he saved the village from Gaara when he let out the Shukaku. Teuchi congratulated and openly showed pride in the fact that Naruto and Huyu could summon toads. Hell he was impressed by the fact that they could summon Gamabunta and his brother. Ino was shocked and glad to hear about what happened. _'Naruto is quite amazing. I bet no one would have ever guessed that he could do all that.'_ She frowned at how people look down on Huyu and Naruto. She leaned towards Ayame and asked.

"Do you know why Naruto and Huyu are hated by everyone else?" Ayame sighed as she said.

"Déjà vu. Yes I do know why, but that's something they'll have to tell you." Ino nodded her understanding and started listening to the rest of Naruto's story. After while Naruto got up and went for his wallet when Teuchi said.

"First dates are free." Naruto yelled at the old man and Ayame and him did the exact same thing they did with Kaida and Huyu.

* * *

When they entered the shop they could see that it was pretty busy, so, they looked for Ino's mom and asked if she wanted help. "Oh thank you so much you two. I could really use the help."

After the last customer left the shop Naruto flopped down. "That was so _boring_. How do you guys do this everyday with out dieing of boredom?" Aoi and Ino laughed at Naruto and said.

"Well, we love the flowers and usually don't mind the customers." Aoi nodded to Ino as she continued. "Yes, also the money is good, even though Inoichi and my two daughters bring in quite enough money. This is more of a hobby." Naruto nodded in understanding. He said his goodbyes and left the shop.

* * *

Sakura was walking down the street when all of the sudden she bumped into someone. "Gomen." She stopped when she looked up to see Haku smiling and extending his hand out to her. He looked more like a guy with his new haircut. It looked kind of like Huyu's. _'Wow. He looks kind of hot.'_ Sakura reddened as she grasped his hand and was pulled to her feet.

"No worries Sakura. I wasn't paying attention either." He noticed Ichiraku's near by and decided to offer her a meal. "I was just about to get something to eat, want to join?" She seemed to think it over before she nodded towards him. They entered the ramen stand and sat down. Teuchi turned around and thought to himself.

'_What the hell? Does it say 'Perfect dating place' on a sign outside?' _He turned around as he started making the orders.

* * *

The next day was considerably boring for Naruto and Huyu. Huyu decided to keep what he was wearing during the Chuunin exams as his new look. He even had his weapons with him. They decided to spend most of their time at Ichiraku's. Suddenly Jiraiya came in.

"Hey, gakis. I have a mission that I want to take the both of you on." Both boys sprung out of their seats and stood next to Jiraiya.

"What is it?" They chorused.

"We're looking for an old friend of mine." Naruto and Huyu were excited. Now they had something to do. All three of them suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A few minutes before hand, Asuma and Kurenai were walking next to a river thing, (I don't know what it was) and found them selves staring at two people in black cloaks with red clouds. Asuma spoke up. "I've never seen you two before. Please tell us where your from and why you're here in Konoha." The shorter of the two slightly looked up and removed his straw hat. Both Jounin gasped out. "Uchiha Itachi." The taller one started laughing.

"I guess I should introduce myself." He removed his straw hat and smirked. "My name is-"

"Hoshigaki Kisame. We meet again, old friend." Everyone turned to Kisame's left and saw Zabuza standing in the water. Kisame bellowed.

"Momochi Zabuza?! Is it really you? I can't believe that your working for Konoha now." Zabuza just smirked through his mask.

"At first, neither could I. Enough about that though, lets do this." Kisame instantly jumped down and grabbed his sword, pulling it out of his wrappings. Zabuza did the same. For a second they just stood there, but then they swung their swords and they clashed. They started moving at incredible speeds and you could hear two big and heavy swords hit each other.

Kurenai sped through some hand seals and disappeared. Itachi could see right through it though. Suddenly he was wrapped in a tree and Kurenai was right above his head. Before she could stab him, Itachi reversed the technique and she found herself stuck in the tree. "Do you really think that your genjutsu will work on me?" He made a move to stab her but at the last second Asuma swung his trench knife at him. Itachi dodged the attack and jumped back. Kurenai got out of the genjutsu and they started staring each other down.

"I suggest you two keep your eyes closed. I'll take care of this." Both Konoha shinobi turned around to see Kakashi standing behind them with his sharingan flaring.

* * *

Suddenly Jiraiya stopped at a shrine and said. "Okay, we'll sit and eat lunch here. I'm starving. You boys want anything?" They shook their head no.

"We had a lot of ramen before we left. We'll go practice some Taijutsu for now." Jiraiya nodded and continued to eat. He couldn't help but get this feeling that something big was going to happen. He watched the two boys spar and was impressed with their moves. _'I knew I picked the right technique to teach them.'_

* * *

Kisame jumped back from a kick that was about to hit him in the head. Currently, Itachi had just finished his Tsukyomi on Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai had their eyes closed and Zabuza was using his sword to balance himself. Kisame was basically doing the same thing. Gai had shown up and was the one who threw the kick, it seemed that Itachi and Gai were the most fresh out of them all. "Okay, we're done here Kisame. We will be leaving now." Just like that Itachi and Kisame disappeared.

"Damn it. They got away." Zabuza wasn't to happy that he didn't get to finish the fight, he was glad that everyone was okay though.

"For now we will need to get Kakashi some medical attention." With that said Gai picked up Kakashi and they all sprinted off to the hospital. Zabuza was being helped by Kurenai and Asuma.

* * *

Naruto and Huyu seemed to be on higher guard all of the sudden. They were currently walking down the dirt road and Jiraiya had given them the thank you message from Gaara. After awhile, both Uzumakis were looking around. "What's up boys?" Jiraiya had the feeling of being watched, but he always had that feeling.

"Some one or ones are around here." They shrugged and just kept on walking. After they reached the village, Jiraiya stopped and pulled out two water balloons.

"Okay. I'm going to teach you a move the fourth came up with." Jiraiya held out his hand and formed the ball of destruction in his hand. He then smashed it into a tree creating a whirlpool looking design on the tree. Both boys gaped.

"That's it?" Jiraiya shook his head.

"No. It's only the weaker version." Jiraiya then formed another one in his hand and smashed a tree into bits this time. "That's the real one." Both boys opened and closed their mouths like fish out of water. Finally they got something out.

"Holy Shit! That was so fucking sweet!" Jiraiya started laughing and gave each boy a water balloon.

"Okay, what I want you to do is use your chakra to destroy this water balloon. You have to rotate your chakra like this." Suddenly the water inside the balloon started jutting out the sides and it finally burst. Both boys nodded and started working on their balloons. They started walking again in their search for Tsunade.

* * *

Kisame turned to Itachi. "Fighting the two jinchuirkis could be easy, but fighting the sannin as well would be a problem." Itachi nodded his agreement.

"We will wait until they have separated from Jiraiya." With that said they disappeared.

Suddenly Jiraiya heard a pop. He turned around to see that Huyu had completed the first task. _'I knew it. He does have better chakra control. Come on Naruto. Your going to need this technique.'_ Naruto looked at Huyu and asked. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I didn't focus on rotating the chakra in a complete circle. I focused on rotating it in a lot of directions at once, you know the rest." Naruto nodded and tried it, but it didn't work. Jiraiya spoke up.

"Keep trying Naruto. Huyu can't learn the rest unless you can." Suddenly Naruto was even more determined and kept on trying. Huyu smiled. _'Nice thinking Jiraiya.'_

* * *

Sasuke had just entered Kakashi's hospital room. "Hey Kakashi. Why are you in here? You said you would train me and then I heard you were in a fight. What happened?" Gai was about to tell him that it wasn't important when a random shinobi came in.

"Hey! Is it true that Uchiha Itachi fought Kakashi today?" Gai frowned and Sasuke bolted out the door. _'Exactly why I wasn't going to tell him. This is so un-youthful.'_

Sasuke ran to the Uzumaki apartment and saw Sakura at the door. "Hey Sakura! Where's Naruto and Huyu?" She shrugged and said.

"I don't know, I came by to give them a gift for beating Gaara." Sasuke said good bye and immediately dashed to Ichiraku's.

"Hey Teuchi! Did Naruto and Huyu come in today?" Teuchi nodded and said.

"Yes they did. They went on a mission with Jiraiya to the neighboring village." Sasuke yelled thank you and bolted to the village. _'I have to get there.'_

* * *

Naruto and Huyu were quite angry that they were left at the hotel. Naruto had just finished his first part before Jiraiya left. He put the balloon in his left hand, while using his right to help him rotate the chakra and it worked. Jiraiya explained the next part to them and they got it down after he left. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

Huyu flinched and walked over to the door with Naruto. "I think it's him." Naruto opened the door and there stood Itachi and Kisame.

"Hello again, Uzumakis. I would like for you to come with us." Huyu shook his head, while Naruto verbally retorted.

"I don't think so Itachi." He looked around him to see the big blue Kisame and chuckled. "What's with fish face over here?" Huyu chuckled also, but Kisame didn't find it funny what so ever.

"You guys are lucky that we have to capture you and not kill you." By now they were standing out in the hall way. They both new Kisame didn't know about the Sharingan yet so they left it deactivated. Huyu leaked some of Hachibi's chakra out while wielding his two seven inch daggers. Naruto started leaking out some Kyuubi chakra.

"Okay, I get fish face, you get Itachi." Naruto nodded his agreement and the leapt forward. Seconds later they were knocked to the ground. "Okay, that didn't work, and to tell you the truth I didn't think it would." Kisame just laughed and swung his sword at Naruto and Huyu, cutting off their chakra links.

"My sword, Samaheda, eats up my opponents chakra and it can block off the source." Both boys scowled and Kisame brought his sword down. A puff of smoke erupted and a toad blocked the attack. Naruto turned around and said.

"Thanks Ero-Sennin." Jiraiya scowled, but then instantly did his whole routine. After that Sasuke showed up.

"Itachi!" Itachi turned around. He looked at him and saw that Sasuke had his Chidori ready. _'Lets see what your cover is. Let's see if your believable, Otouto.'_ Sasuke charged at him and flung his hand forward. _'Ah. So wanting to kill me is your cover.'_ Itachi snapped his brothers wrist, not liking it at all, and kicked him into a wall. He walked up to him and put a hand around his throat, he then trapped him in a Tsukyomi.

Jiraiya had seen enough, so he used a technique called. **"Gama Sutomakku!"** Suddenly the walls were turning into what looked like the stomach of a toad. "You guys are trapped." Itachi turned around and used Tsukyomi on Naruto and Huyu, after that he used Amaterasu on a wall, creating a whole for Kisame and him to escape. Jiraiya looked at the whole worriedly. _'Damn it. I can't believe they had already made their move.'_ He then looked at the two boys. _'Damn it, when did they get hit with that?'_

_

* * *

_

Tsukyomi world (Naruto)

Naruto was pinned to a cross and saw all of his friends standing in front of him with various needles, weapons and such. Suddenly he heard Itachi. "Let's see how you do against this." _'I'm sorry, but I have to make it look like I actually did something to you.'_

Suddenly his friends started taking turns stabbing him and injecting the, what he found out later, poison and drugs from the needles. Naruto was screaming bloody murder, he couldn't take the pain. "OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! STOP PLEASE STOP!" After a day of that, was over Itachi took a different approach.

Ino appeared before him, she was smiling at him and started moving towards him. "Naruto? What's happened Naruto?" Naruto tried to speak but it didn't work. "You're a monster! I hate you!" Naruto couldn't take her saying these things, suddenly everybody he knew showed up. They all said the exact thing that Naruto wouldn't be able to bear to hear. "DEMON!" Naruto couldn't take it he was literally writhing on the ground, they suddenly decided to keep calling him these names while injecting more drugs into him. Suddenly it all stopped and he woke up.

Jiraiya had canceled the Jutsu after two seconds, because he didn't notice it until then. "Hey gakis you alright."

_

* * *

_

Tsukyomi world (Huyu Before Jiraiya woke them up)

Huyu seemed to be on the streets of Konoha when all of a sudden he heard a scream. He turned around and saw Naruto getting beaten to death. When he tried to move forward, it seemed as though the whole seen was moving away. He could only watch as his brother was beaten to death by a mob. When Huyu got a closer look, the mob was his friends. They turned to Huyu and said.

"GET THE MONSTER! KILL HIM!" Huyu was, well, devoid of anything. He couldn't register any emotion until he was under attack. He started to register pain, helplessness, fear, and sadness. He suddenly realized that some of his friends were injecting him with drugs and poison. It was painful, for a lack of a better term. After a day of that he was tied by a rope that seemed to hang from the sky. He looked dead a head when he heard a voice.

"Huyu? What happened? Why are you tied up?" Suddenly he realized it was Kaida and her face turned into a fit of sadness. "You lied to me. Your not really a human." Now it was one of rage. "You're a monster!" Huyu was crying, he couldn't take seeing someone he cared about, talk to him like that and call him that.

"Please, just go back to hitting me. Don't say the next word please." Suddenly all his friends showed up with weapons and needles from before.

"DEMON!" after a while of getting a beating he heard Naruto's voice.

"You let me die Huyu. I thought we were supposed to protect each other, die on the same day. You lied to me. You let me die and your still alive." Itachi seemed to get Naruto's annoying sense of thought on some subjects. Huyu, even though upset that Naruto was killed, he was pissed at him for thinking that Huyu was still alive. Before Jiraiya woke up Huyu, he spoke.

"You fucking idiot. After what just happened to me, I'm not alive. I'm dead." Naruto looked indifferent and Huyu said one last thing. "It's just that I'm not allowed to rest. Your lucky that you get to be both dead and a peaceful rest for eternity. Fuck you Naruto." Then he was woken

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune were curious as to why the side of a building had black fire on it, so they jumped up to see what happened. Two boys, who seemed to be awake, and her old teammate Jiraiya were standing there. Jiraiya looked over. "Yes, we found her. Okay, maybe she found us, but that's besides the point." He walked over to her. "Tsunade, the third is dead, Orochimaru killed him." She got really pissed off at this.

"Does that bastard ever give up? I'll kill him the next time I see him." Jiraiya spoke up again.

"We also need a new Hokage for Konoha. They have requested for you to be the Hokage. Please Tsunade, Konoha needs a leader and who better than the best medic-nin in existence?" Tsunade smiled at his remark, but frowned at being asked to become Hokage.

"Why would I want to become Hokage? I don't think that title is very good. The people who take on that title die for a useless cause. That was the only thing I found foolish about Sarutobi." Suddenly a fist was in front of her face and three claws were near her abdomen. Jiraiya was holding both boys back, as to not kill or harm her. Of course he didn't think they would be able to, yet.

"Anybody who bad mouths Ojii-san, deserves an Uzumaki Ass Wupping." Both boys chorused. Tsunade looked at them and asked.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I want to become Hokage, it's my dream." Tsunade had stunned look on her face, thinking about how Naruto reminded her of Nawaki and Dan. Suddenly Huyu spoke up.

"I for one couldn't care less about becoming Hokage. I just think that Ojii-san was a great man." Tsunade smiled at both boys, they seemed to have an interesting way of seeing things.

"I'll make you a bet, if you can beat me in a fight, I'll become Hokage and I'll give you two my necklaces." She gestured to the Blueish green necklace and silver blue necklace, on her person. Naruto and Huyu nodded and they stepped outside. Jiraiya gave them one last bit of the technique.

"Okay, boys the technique I've been teaching you is called Rasengan. The last step is to do what you did with the two steps before hand, but you must condense the chakra, forming the ball in your hand." _'I can't believe they could stand much less fight after getting hit by Tsukyomi. Maybe it's because I stopped it before it got to far.'_ Both boys nodded and looked across to Tsunade.

Both boys activated their sharingan off the bat. They wanted to do this quick. Tsunade gasped and asked. "Are you two Uchihas? I heard there was only Uchiha Itachi, his brother and his mother who survived." Huyu and Naruto shook their head and greeted themselves at the same time.

"We are the twin brothers… Uzumaki Huyu…. And Uzumaki Naruto. We're going to kick your ass." Tsunade was quickly annoyed with how they synchronized their speeches. She realized she wouldn't be able to use one finger on the both of them as she originally planned.

"Alright lets do this." Naruto charged forward and started using his Kaze Nigiri along with his original style. Tsunade was impressed to say the least, but she ended up knocking Naruto all the way back next to Huyu. He smirked. "My turn." He immediately started forming the Rasengan in his right hand and charged at Tsunade.

"Why the hell does he know that move? Damn it Jiraiya." He was about to throw his hand forward when all of the sudden, Tsunade used her brute strength to crack the ground, causing Huyu to fall forward and hit the ground. This caused him to destroy the earth below him completely. "Damn it. He already has it down too." She kicked Huyu back sending him right into Naruto. Both boys quickly got up. Suddenly, Naruto used his method of making the Rasengan and tested it on the ground. It didn't work. Huyu started speaking.

"Come on Naruto, two is better then one. I need your help." Suddenly Naruto came up with an idea.

"Huyu you're a genius! Keep her busy for a second." Huyu just nodded, not knowing what Naruto was going to do, and decided to test out his new jutsu. **"Hyouton: Koori Kagami no Jutsu!"** Suddenly mirrors made of ice formed around Tsunade. Huyu walked into one of them as he reach down to his senbon needle pouch, on his right side of his hip. "Let's see if you can keep up." He started moving at incredible speeds around Tsunade, throwing senbon needles everywhere. Some hit their target while others were either deflected or dodged. He stopped suddenly and looked behind her. Tsunade wasn't paying attention, so she picked a random mirror and smashed straight through it. Huyu decided it was time to do something different. He dispelled his jutsu and leaped over to where he was looking before.

Tsunade looked over and gasped. Huyu had created a Rasengan and to make things worse, Naruto had a clone, rapidly moving it's hands in random directions over the originals hand, creating the Rasengan. They charged in at her and she realized that it wasn't worth it. "I give up! I'll become Hokage." She smiled at them. _'These boys are remarkable. I hope to see more of their progress and of how they do things.'_ Huyu released his Rasengan, already knowing it would have worked, while Naruto smashed his into the ground to test it. It worked. _'Yes, they are quite remarkable.'_

She walked up to the both of them, giving Naruto her green blue necklace, while taking off his headband and kissed him on the head. "Become a great Hokage and great man." He blushed and nodded. She went over to Huyu and did the same thing. "I don't know what your dream is, but I hope you grow up to be a great man also." Huyu nodded with out blushing.

* * *

Once they returned to Konoha, Kakashi and Sasuke were healed. Naruto and Huyu didn't stay with them for long and went for a walk. They soon split up saying they would see each other at their apartment.

Naruto had found Ino standing in the flower shop, so he walked in. She turned around. "Hey Naruto-kun!" When she turned around, she had a marker in her hand, Naruto's psyche started to mess around. Instead of a marker, he saw a needle, and when he looked at Ino, she was grinning like an idiot. In reality she was worried about what scared Naruto so much.

"STAY AWAY!" He started running towards his house. Ino looked confused and Aoi and Inoichi walked up to Ino.

"That was weird. I think we should go see whats the matter." They closed up the shop and stared walking to Naruto's apartment.

* * *

Huyu had found Kaida training by herself. He let himself be known as he walked out of the bushes. This in turn scared Kaida, since she was facing the other way, and so she turned around and randomly threw a kunai. Huyu didn't even move as he saw it flying towards him. Suddenly thoughts of Tsukyomi was flashing threw his head.

The kunai hit him on the arm and he started screaming. "AAAAAHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He bolted it to his house soon after. Kaida was shocked, she soon came out of her stupor and started running towards his place while crying. _'I didn't mean to hurt him.'_

* * *

Soon she ended up meeting with her sister and parents at an intersection. "Hey did you see Huyu-kun?" The Yamanakas shook their heads.

"Let me guess, he yelled something like 'Stay away from me.'" Kaida nodded at what Aoi said. Suddenly they saw Kakashi and Iruka walk up to them.

"Hey, we just saw Naruto and Huyu run to their apartment, something felt off." Kaida and Ino explained what happened and Kakashi remembered hearing about both boys being hit with Tsukyomi on their mission. "Damn it! Come on Iruka we need to get to them fast! They were hit with Tsukyomi and I can only guess what happened to them." On their way to the Uzumaki Apartment, Kakashi explained the effects and how it either had to be healed by someone like Tsunade, or they had to talk about it with people that were involved with the technique. They need the closure.

Kakashi and Iruka were in the front, running up the stairs when they got to their destination, Iruka and Kakashi slipped and hit the ground. They found themselves covered in blood. "SHIT!" Quickly they kicked the door down. There, on the couch, they saw Huyu and Naruto folded over, blood running out of a wound they inflicted with one of Huyu's daggers. "NO! We need to get them to the hospital!" Iruka picked up Naruto and Kakashi picked up Huyu. Kaida and Ino were crying furiously the whole way to the hospital. They had formed somewhat of a barrier around the two men, as to prevent anyone from knocking them over and giving them a clear path. When they went through the door Inoichi yelled as loud as he could. "WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: OOOOOO! Naruto and Huyu tried to commit Seppuku. I should probably mention that the reason for them to commit such an act, was an idea I got from another story, I just don't remember the author or the title of the story.

**Translations:**

**Koori Kagami – Ice Mirrors **

**Gama Sutomakku – Toad Stomach**

**-Raziel Sotd. Ja ne! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness so, yeah.**

* * *

Kakashi, Iruka, and Inoichi were pacing outside of the hospital room with every single team from the Konoha 14. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino, Chouji, Ino, Kaida, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and the senseis, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma. Also, Zabuza, Haku and Hide were there. Tsunade was outside, trying to get what ever information she could from the people who saw both boys.

"Okay, who knows what happened, even remotely?" She was looking around trying to figure out who knew exactly what happened. Ino and Kaida spoke up, Kaida started.

"I was training at training grounds 10, when I felt a presence behind me. Ever since I found out about, certain subjects, and the attacks, Huyu told me that if I ever felt a presence, I should take defensive or offensive action." She tried choking back a sob. "So when I felt a presence, I whirled around while throwing a Kunai, at the last minute I noticed it was Huyu and relaxed, thinking that he could easily dodge, or block the kunai. The weird thing was that, he just stood there with a horrified look on his face and let it hit him. After that he yelled, 'stay away from me' and ran off." She started crying, Hinata trying to comfort her. Ino spoke up next.

"I was working at my flower shop, writing a reminder to pick up some groceries on my way home. I heard the bell to the shop ring and I saw Naruto when I turned around. When I greeted him," She started sobbing at this part. "He looked at me and started shaking, then yelled the same thing as Huyu did and ran off." Sakura started comforting her crying friend, while Tsunade just started frowning. She asked the one question everybody wanted an answer for.

"What the hell happened?" Suddenly she got her answer from her old teammate, who seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"They were both hit with a Tsukyomi on our mission. My guess is that Itachi made them see something that only they would be completely afraid of. You know _that_ situation." Tsunade frowned, knowingly at what Jiraiya was getting at. She looked over to Shizune.

"Since their not conscious, I want you to send a messenger bird to Suna, ask for the presence of Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings. If this is what I think it is, then we need them to be here." Shikamaru spoke up.

"Why do they need to be here?" He was a little confused to say the least.

"The only way to cure the Tsukyomi of that level, would be to get closure. No medical jutsu could fix that." Every body was curious as to what she was getting at, but left it at that for now, muttering 'troublesome'. Shizune nodded and went off with Tonton to send the message. Tsunade was rubbing her temples, she hated this with a passion. _'Why me?'_

Suddenly Tsunade felt a tug on her shirt as she heard someone say. "Excuse me." Tsunade turned around and instinctively looked down to see the Konohamaru Co. standing there. "Is Naruto-nii-san and Huyu-nii-san alright? Are they going to be alright?" Tsunade put on a saddened face. She didn't know that these two boys had such a relationship with her sensei's grandson. She looked at everyone present and sadly smiled. _'If these people really care about you two, then you'll be fine telling them the truth.'_ She turned back around and answered Konohamaru.

"They should be fine little one." Konohamaru nodded and sat down against the wall opposite from the door to the room. After awhile Shizune came back and stood by Tsunade's left, while Jiraiya was on her right. Tsunade then remembered she had a question at the beginning of this. "Zabuza, and uh, you," She pointed to Haku who in turn told her his name. "Okay, Zabuza and Haku, where'd you come from? The last I heard, Zabuza was still a missing nin." They both chuckled and Zabuza spoke up.

"Let's just say we had a run in with the future Hokage and his brother the future Ice King." Tsunade couldn't see it, but she could swear that the kenjutsu master was smiling under his mask. The three men stopped their pacing and smiled. Zabuza told a little bit of the story to the group of people that weren't at the 'event'. Suddenly spoke up.

"What youthful boys!" Haku turned to him.

"Aren't you the one who fought Huyu in the Chuunin preliminary exams?" Lee nodded vigorously and said.

"Yes, I did. He showed true honor and a lot of skill in Taijutsu. When we were fighting, I had to take off my weights because of his Taijutsu style was slowing me down. He asked if it was okay for him to try and copy my moves. I agreed and he activated his sharingan. To ask before hand was something I appreciated." Neji spoke up.

"My fight with Naruto, and his words, showed me that my destiny was never set in stone. No, it is only set in stone if I allow it to be, but after that fight, I decided to look at life differently. I have great respect for Naruto." Tenten, Lee and Gai smiled. They were glad that Neji wasn't so distant and cold anymore.

"They showed me that I don't have to kill people to prove my existence. Also, they are my first real friends." Tsunade whirled around to see the red-headed, Shukaku container, Gaara and shouted.

"How in the hell did you get here so fast!?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"I sent Gamabunta over to Suna to pick them up." Gaara went over to Kaida. He just stared at her for a second and she stared right back.

"I don't know how normal people go about this, but, I'm going to try." Suddenly, Gaara bowed slightly and said. "Please forgive my actions from the before. I was foolish until, as the Uzumakis so politely put it, I got my ass handed to me." Some chuckles were heard, but Gaara ignored them and continued. "I'm sorry." Kaida stood up, Gaara straightened up and patiently waited for his answer.

Kaida was looking into his eyes, as if she was searching for something, and then smiled. "Do you have the same burden as them?" She said as quietly as she could. Gaara was able to hear though, he wasn't really shocked by the fact that she knew.

"Yes I do." She nodded and came to a conclusion.

"I forgive you Gaara. Huyu told me about you, and how you guys were sort of alike. So, I'll be your friend also if you want." Gaara nodded and said thanks.

Suddenly they heard a cry from the room and heard a laugh. They all rushed in to the room to see Naruto, holding his sides, laughing like the maniac, while Huyu seemed to be searching for something. "Where is it?! I'm so bored where is it?" he was flinging things everywhere. Tsunade spoke up.

"What the hell are you looking for? And what the hell is so funny Naruto?" Naruto didn't answer and Huyu was still looking, while answering.

"I can't find my copy of Icha, Icha Paradise and I need something to keep me from being bored." Tsunade frowned as she reached into her shirt and pulled out the orange little book.

"You mean this?" Huyu turned around, seemed to be ignoring everyone else, and launched himself at Tsunade to get the book. She knocked him on the ground and put the book in her shirt. "Try and get it now little man." Huyu stood up as he laughed.

With such speed, he reached into Tsunade's shirt and grabbed the book. Jiraiya was impressed with the boy for actually getting the book with out getting killed. Everybody else was either stunned or laughing a little. Of course, Naruto started laughing harder. Huyu plopped down on the bed and started reading. Tsunade was a little ticked off, but considering recent events, she was going to let this one slip. Naruto spoke up.

"I can't believe you let him do that, Tsunade-baa-chan." She was going to let that one slide as well.

Everybody pulled up a seat and just stared at the boys. Huyu was, or he seemed to be, reading his book. Naruto was looking out the window, smiling. Kakashi looked between the two and came to a sad realization. _'Naruto constantly wear's a mask and Huyu hides behind his book. Hopefully this isn't an all too often thing. Hopefully, they do have some joy in their lives.'_ He then turned to Huyu. "Huyu. If you ever want or need a copy of Icha, Icha," He started his eye smile as Huyu looked up with an excited expression. "I will provide you with one. Whether it be one of my own, or, one I had to buy." Huyu shouted.

"Sweet! Thanks Kaka-sensei." He went back to reading his book as his mood instantly changed. Naruto turned to Tsunade.

"So, can we leave the hospital now?" Tsunade, along with everyone else in the room frowned. They didn't understand why they were acting like nothing happened.

"No." Tsunade looked at both boys with authority. "We need to know what happened to you two in the Tsukyomi. It caused you to try and commit seppuku."

Hide spoke up. "If you tell us what happened, and we some how give you closure, the effects will leave you instantly." Everybody seemed to lean in, waiting for their response.

Naruto spoke up. "I don't thin-"

"Good don't." Ino interrupted. "Just tell us what happened." Naruto looked down and continued.

"Fine." He took a deep breath and waited a few minutes. "What I saw was… you guys, all of you, were attacking me, and you were yelling demon and monster at me." Naruto looked over at Huyu with tears in his eyes. "You were even doing it." Naruto was trying desperately to hold back the sobs.

"No way." Huyu couldn't believe it. He dropped his book the instant Naruto said those words. He was just staring at his hands, trying to block out what he saw. "No. Y-you know that I- I wouldn't do that. Right? I wouldn't, I swear." He took a kunai, hidden under his pillow and stabbed himself in the hand. Nobody could believe that he had a kunai the whole time. He was supposed to be kept away from any weapons. "I swear I wouldn't hurt any of you, unless it was to protect you." He proceeded to take the kunai out of his hand and put it on his lap. He cut instantly sealing up.

Asuma smiled at the boy. _'No wonder the old man looked at them with high regards. They are something, especially from what I saw in the Chuunin exams.' _

Naruto muttered a thank you and looked back out the window. Huyu spoke up. "I basically saw the same thing, except, before you guys were stabbing and injecting me with drugs and poison, you killed Naruto. Yelling and screaming at him the whole time." Everybody was really saddened to hear all of this and started giving them comfort, saying they wouldn't, no, they couldn't do that to him. Every single female, even the older, battle hardened ones, were crying for both boys. Both Naruto and Huyu decided to leave out the parts about Ino and Kaida, and Huyu wasn't going to tell Naruto about the other thing either.

An hour had passed and both boys were getting up. Tsunade put her two cents in. "And where do you think your going?" Huyu and Naruto looked up at her.

Both boys couldn't believe she didn't know how they were by now. "To where else other then Ichiraku's. Then, down to the training grounds." She shook her head.

"You guys shou-.." Both boys put serious looks on their faces and Naruto spoke up.

"We don't care. We need to be ready for the next attack, and we need to be able to prevent another Tsukyomi possibility." Tsunade was about to speak up, but Kakashi interrupted.

"Okay. Since I know you two aren't going to stay in here, despite what Tsunade says, meet me and Sasuke at The Forest of Death. We need to train our sharingans, so that Tsukyomi won't be so effective next time."

Gaara spoke up. "May I join you? I could use some training myself, and I could catch up with both boys." Kakashi nodded and Temari and Kankuro spoke up.

"Can we come too?" Kakashi nodded and before anyone else could speak he put up his hands.

"That will be it though. You guys could help them immensely. Sakura, I want you to train with Kurenai's team, I've asked her to help you with genjutsu." With that Kakashi left. Sasuke got up and said he would meet them at Ichiraku's. The sand trio got up and said their goodbyes, then left. Everyone else left along with Huyu and Naruto.

"Okay, we're doing some training right now with team 8 and Sakura." Asuma announced to his team. He looked over at Gai. "Want to join?" The green beast looked at his students and received a series of nods.

Neji looked over at Hinata. "I can help you with your Juken and Byakugan." She smiled and muttered a thank you. They all departed, leaving Zabuza, Haku, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune there on the streets. Inoichi, Aoi, and Hide decided to go to the shop and have a chat.

"Well I need to do some research." Jiraiya left quickly, as to not get knocked around by Tsunade, who said her goodbyes to the demon brothers of Konoha and left with Shizune. Haku and Zabuza looked at each other.

"Training with team seven." They chorused and went off to find their friends.

* * *

A week flew by like nothing. All of Huyu's and Naruto's friends were still a little worried for them, but they knew they would pull through. In truth, they were doing way better, but sometimes they would get nightmares, and or flashbacks about the events that they didn't get the closure for. All of the kids improved greatly, but I won't bore you with the details. You'll see most of what their training did for them later.

Anyway, Huyu and Naruto were currently walking down the street and looking for Sasuke. They noticed he became a bit weirder with each passing day, ever since the Invasion incident. They didn't know why, but he seemed more distant then ever. They had asked Hide where her son was and she said that he just left to go train. Suddenly an Anbu dropped in front of both boys. "The Hokage requests your presence." Then he left with out getting a response. Naruto jumped for joy.

"Yatta! A mission! I was starting to get really bored. I hope it's a tough one." Huyu just laughed at Naruto's antics. He spoke up.

"I don't want to crush your spirits, and I do want it to be a mission, but the guy never said anything about a mission. So, it might just be some other boring thing she wants us to do. If it is a mission, then she better not give us a D-rank, especially not Tora, because I'll kill the damn thing if I get my hands on it." Huyu started making strangling gestures with his hands. Naruto laughed and they just started walking towards the tower.

* * *

"What do you mean the seal won't work on the demon brats!? IT has to!" Currently Orochimaru was yelling at one of his top research and development scientists in his lab. Ever since the Chuunin exams, the snake sannin wanted to perfect the curse seal so that he wouldn't be to affected by what ever demon that he ended up hosting. The scientist he was yelling at had his back against the wall, even though he showed no emotion on his face.

"I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama, but the seal still won't allow you to take them over perfectly. We need more time." Orochimaru just shouted.

"I only have three months until my body starts decaying again! IF it's not done on time, I will have to take Sasuke's body. Of course that wouldn't be a problem, but the extra power I could get from one of the two boys would be great." Orochimaru turned around and started leaving the lab. "Kabuto, I want you to watch over and help out the research team. I want this to be done as soon as possible." Kabuto nodded and went straight to work. _'Soon, Sasuke, Naruto or Huyu shall be mine.'_ Maniacal cackling was heard through the whole base.

The three boys got over their sneezing fits and listened up to Tsunade again. They all had similar thoughts.

* * *

'_Damn I must be popular now.'_ Naruto mused.

'_Damn fan girls talking about me.'_ Sasuke was pretty annoyed.

'_Damn, I have a bad feeling all of the sudden.'_ Suddenly his stomach growled, not loudly though. _'Oh.'_

"Alright! Team seven, you have a mission that involves an…" She was cut off by Kakashi.

"Uh, pardon me Tsunade-sama. You filled me in before, so I think we should do this differently." He turned to his students after Tsunade nodded. He gave them each a movie ticket. "Go to the movie theatre in the village next to us and watch this movie. After it's over meet me outside the theatre, this will let you see who we're protecting." Tsunade banged her head against the desk.

'_He's just doing that so he can sit around and read his book some more. Lazy-ass, scarecrow.'_ Suddenly all four members of team seven went off to the neighboring village.

* * *

It was mid after-noon when Zabuza woke up from a horrifying dream. He looked left and right and found that he was still in his apartment. "Shit, that felt so real. I could feel the pain from his attack, I could feel the tears as he killed me." He got up and walked to his sink. _'Is he really going to kill me.' _He sighed and shook those thoughts out of his head. _'Nah, it was just a dream, more like nightmare. Anyway, I should go see if I have a mission.'_ With that said, Zabuza went about his routine and left.

* * *

Huyu was sitting on the ground outside the movie theatre with his team. "I can't believe we were kicked out of the theatre. We had tickets, we weren't causing a problem." Naruto nodded his agreement.

"Yeah! We missed the ending because of that bastard." Sakura bellowed. She wasn't to happy they missed the ending. Sasuke just grunted.

"Who, cares? What I want to know is, how this has anything to do with our mission?" Everybody turned their attention to Sasuke and started thinking the same thing. Suddenly they heard, a noise on the other side of the gate they were sitting by. Every body stood up.

"Is that… galloping?" Naruto asked. His question was answered by a horse that jumped over the gate. There was a woman in a green dress riding the horse. Naruto spoke up. "That's the woman who plays the role of the princess in the movie we just watched!" Suddenly the gate burst open, nailing Naruto and Huyu, sending them to the ground they looked up to see that the woman was being chased by, what seemed to be, Samurai on horses. They stood up, fuming. "You BASTARDS!" They yelled simultaneously, as they stood up and started charging at them.

They were currently jumping from building to building, chasing after the people on the streets. Huyu looked at the whole situation. _'What the hell!? Those guys look like that bad guys from the movie as well. This is just getting weird. Wait, are we supposed to protect the actress?'_ Suddenly Huyu looked over to Naruto. "Hey! We need to get these guys off her trail! Don't kill them though!" _'I'm guessing, but who cares? We'll find out who they are.'_ The Uzumakis launched them selves into the fray and created kage bunshins to land on them. They knocked down a fair amount of the Samurai, but some got through.

* * *

The actress started running down the steps when the Samurai threw some oil in front of her. She tried to stop, but it was no use. Seconds later she found herself dog piled by the Samurai. A man with a pony tail, glasses, and a goatee, spoke up. "Don't let her escape. We need to br-.." Suddenly a puff a smoke appeared. When it cleared, he found himself looking at a pink haired girl pounding on some of the Samurai. He heard a noise come from behind him, he turned around and got a glimpse of Sasuke before he knocked him out. A few minutes later they found them selves tied up. Kakashi appeared.

"Uh, what are you guys doing?" He scratched the back of his head and flashed next to the guy with glasses. "I'm sorry about all of this." He turned to his team. "This is the man that hired us for our mission." He looked around and noticed he was missing two students. "Hey, where's Naruto and Huyu?" Both Sakura and Sasuke shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

Somewhere by a lake, Huyu and Naruto were watching over the actress. She wouldn't tell them anything about why those men were chasing her, and insisted that she be left alone. Of course, both Uzumakis, not wanting to leave a girl who was just chased by horse back, weren't having any of it, instead, they just followed her. After awhile Naruto went over to her. "Excuse me if I'm mistaken, but aren't you that actress, fro-…"

"Yes I am." Naruto was cut off. Naruto raised an eyebrow and muttered 'whatever' as he continued to look out over the water. Huyu was currently meditating on top of a rock. He covered his eyes with his hiate-ite and was sitting Indian style. Currently he was trying to figure out what this actress, who he has yet to know the name of, has to do with his mission. He didn't know if he was supposed to protect her, or keep her from doing something. Who knew? Maybe he was supposed to hunt her. _'ARGH! I highly doubt that possibility though. Besides, if it was that, then our mission is uselessly boring and easy.' _Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the force,(Hahhaa! Just kidding.) he moved his hiate-ite up onto his forehead and saw Naruto and fall into the water. Apparently, the woman in green knocked him into the lake. She started running off on her horse and Huyu and Naruto started chasing right after her.

Ten minutes later, they ended up looking all over for her. They finally found her in a bar and walked up to her. "Hey!" Naruto started. "What the hell is your problem lady?! Why do you keep running away and stuff?" She turned around.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto growled, about to speak up when suddenly Huyu interrupted.

"We have no choice." She turned around and looked at him with a questioning gaze when suddenly she noticed that Huyu activated his sharingan and all three tomoes were spinning rapidly until she went unconscious, he caught her and looked at the door when he heard it open. Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and some other dude with glasses walked in. He looked over at the man and raised his eyebrow. "Who are you?" The man bowed.

"My name is Shisui. (Don't care if it's his actual name.) What did you do to Princess Yukie?" Kakashi seemed to freeze up as he looked at said woman. _'Wow. I never thought I would see you again. Ten years since that mission.'_ Huyu raised his other eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" He reposition Yukie to make sure she was riding him piggy back style. Shisui spoke again. "I'll tell you the rest later. For now, follow me to our boat and tell me what happened."

"All I did was knock her out so she wouldn't run again. She'll be fine, she'll wake up tomorrow. Now, let's get going." With that said they all left.

* * *

Huyu was annoyed. So far, all that happened that was surprising was that they ended up on a frozen island. Snow was everywhere and Yukie was ready to act. All of the sudden, Kakashi revealed his sharingan and through an exploding note, attached to a kunai, at a mountain, behind an actor. The director looked over at him. "What the hell are you doing?!" Huyu spoke up.

"Shut the hell up and get back to the boat! We'll take care of these freaks!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Huyu also had their sharingans activated. Suddenly four people popped out of nowhere. The one with the long gray hair spoke up.

"Hatake Kakashi! It's been ten years hasn't it?!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!

**Yeah, that's right, I'm writing the movie, not the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you don't mind.**

**-Raziel Sotd Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. I can't believe it took me so long to post my last chapter. I know where I want to go with this I just don't know how to go about it.**

**I want to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You've given me great ideas and have helped me figure away to go about an idea that I already, sort of, had. Especially that last one.**

**I just realized I haven't done the disclaimer for every chapter, so I have just, literally, just put one disclaimer on the summary and as of now, am not going to put it in chapters, but for old times sake.**

**If I owned Naruto, Sasuke wouldn't be turning into the Gary-sue bitch that he is and I would make Naruto end up with Ino or Temari. Most likely Ino.**

**I also found new translations from various others, so I might switch from my own to theirs from time to time.**

**Any demons, or summons in this story are in bold, just to let you know. **

**This is the first rewritten chapter, I was talking about.**

* * *

Naruto had engaged in battle with the big guy on the board, claiming that, 'he wanted the biggest fish', Huyu nodded and allowed his brother to go and do the Taijutsu job. That left him and Sasuke with the girl with wings while Kakashi dealt with the Pony-tailed guy and Sakura protected Yukie. Speaking of Yukie, Huyu looked over to her. _'Dumb ass is going to get us killed for Christ sakes.'_ Huyu mumbled an apology to the boy up stairs and swore he heard a 'No problem.' (I don't care if you believe in Jesus or not, I'm not forcing you to, I just wanted to right that somewhere.). He shook his head and went back to focusing on the Ice jutsu he was going to perform.

"Alright! Sasuke, you no what to do!" Said boy nodded and charged at the girl, while Huyu sped through some hand seals. Sasuke launched a lot of shuriken at the girl, who in turn made an ice wall. This was what Huyu was hoping for. Sasuke started on his hand seals as Huyu finished his and shouted. **"Hyoton: Hyo Tora no Jutsu!" **A giant tiger made of water shot up from the lake, then froze and shot at the wall barrier, just as it made contact and broke, Sasuke finished his seals. **"Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!" **Sasuke then shot a huge fire dragon out of his mouth at his target, but after it hit, they saw that she did a replacement jutsu. "Damn It!" They yelled.

* * *

Naruto wasn't happy so far. This guy was really annoying on his snowboard. He kept on speeding towards Naruto, but because of his Sharingan, Naruto was able to dodge each time, he just didn't have enough time to attack. He suddenly snapped his fingers and grind. He created a Rasengan, which he could now do without the clones, and smashed it into the ground as the big guy got close enough. That sent him flying through the air and Naruto created his clones, they all jumped up and started kicking the guy higher into the air chanting, 'U-ZU-MA-KI' then the real Naruto came spinning down and delivered a heel to the guys head. Said guy went hurdling to the ground and a lot of snow went flying into the air. When it cleared, Naruto had seen that the bastard was moving. _'Damn it! He's still getting up!'_

Kakashi wasn't very happy to see an old face from snow. He blocked a kunai and started talking. "It's been a long time, Rouga Nadare." Said man nodded and started forming hand seals as Kakashi started and seals. **"Suiton: ****Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **As Kakashi yelled this a water dragon flew up from the ocean. Nadare yelled. **"Tiger vs. Dragon. Hyoton: Hyo Tora no Jutsu!"** A tiger of ice shot up from the ground and launched at the incoming dragon and went right through it, freezing and destroying the dragon, and flew at Kakashi. Kakashi was able to dodge just in time. _'Damn, he's stronger now, but I have no doubt it's because of that chakra armor.'_

* * *

Huyu rapidly went through hand seals and shouted. **"Suiton: Sensatsu Suishō no Jutsu!" **After he yelled that out, a thousand needles of water flew into the air and launched them selves at the girl, who introduced her self as, Kakuyoku Fubuki, while on the other side Sasuke shouted. **"****Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" **He proceeded to blast multiple fire balls, out of his mouth. Seeing that she was screwed, she quickly went through hand seals. **"Hyoton: Hyojinheki no Jutsu!" **Suddenly she was surrounded by an eight sided dome. "Ha! Try to get in here now bitches!" She started cackling to herself when all of the sudden.

"That's my line." She turned around to see eight Huyu's, they walked closer to her and said. "Boom!"

Once the ice encampment wall rose up, Sasuke smirked. "Just as we planned, right Huyu?" Huyu nodded and said.

"Yes. My clones should have dug their way up into the encampment by now." Huyu smiled and turned around as he started walking away. "Time to go." Sasuke nodded and started walking way. Both boys suddenly pulled out a pair of sunglasses, seriously, and put them on, just as the dome blew up, making the scene even cooler. Huyu then stuck his hand out and caught the head of the girl. "Souvenir." He started laughing a bit, Sasuke started chuckling also.

* * *

Naruto was pissed, so, he decided to make twenty kage bunshins, they all charged in as Naruto went through some hand seals and shouted. **"Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" **This made the big guy, now known as Fuyukuma Mizore, and knocked him off his feet. Suddenly he found himself, dog piled by all of the clones. One of them whispered, boom, and they all blew up, creating a massive explosion. Naruto did the same thing with the sunglasses.

Nadare looked around and noticed his team was completely demolished. "Damn it! Well, looks like it's time for me to go Hatake!" Kakashi made a move to stop him, but a huge whale made of ice came out of nowhere and almost crushed him. When he looked up he noticed Nadare was gone. _'Damn. Well, at least my students did well.'_ He turned around and addressed his team. "Good job team seven! I'm proud!" He looked over to Sakura, and saw that she was just standing next to Princess Yukie. _'What the hell.'_ He lifted his hiate-ite, because he just put it back, and looked at them. His eyes widened. "You three!" He pointed at the boys of his team. "Look at Sakura and Yukie!" Both boys did and their reaction was the same as Kakashi's. What they saw with their sharingan was a genjutsu. Huyu ran up to it. "KAI!" The image disappeared and Sakura and Yukie were nowhere in sight.

* * *

Nadare bowed before Doto with a smirk on his face. "We have successfully captured the princess." Doto nodded and looked over to him.

"And the other?"

"We have captured her too. May I ask why he wanted her? And why is it so important that we have _him_ help us?" Nadare didn't like trusting that freak.

Doto just, grimaced, he spoke up with a voice, clearly stating his authority. "We need his resources. Before the first question is answered, where are Mizore and Fubuki?"

"Oh. Well, they were killed, by a bunch of kids." Doto nodded and looked behind Nadare. Said man noticed this and looked over his shoulder. He came face to face with a really pale man, with piss yellow eyes with slitted pupils, and a wicked grin on his face.

"It isn't surprising that they lost. They were useless if you ask me." Nadare fell back a bit, surprised by the sudden presence. He quickly got back up to say his retort.

"They weren't completely useless! If we had ignored your order to capture the girl, they would still be alive!" The pale man opened his mouth to reveal a sword and chopped Nadare's head off. Doto shook his head.

"Orochimaru-san? Please don't kill any more of my followers. I need them after all." Orochimaru chuckled as he retracted his blade.

"The three of them were useless anyway. I will give you, better subordinates." He turned around and motioned, as best he could with out the use of his hands, for someone to step out of the shadows. Kabuto stepped forward. Next to him was a boy with short, spiky orange hair, who seemed to be shackled. To his right was a boy with white long hair that went to his lower-back, very pale skin and red around his eyes. Next to him was a girl with long red hair that went to her mid-back, one side was messy while the other side was combed, she was also wearing glasses. Next to her was a boy with short white hair and shark like features, he had fangs. "This will be your new team." He named them, starting with Kabuto. "Kabuto, Juugo, Kimmimaru, Karin and Suigetsu."

Kimmimaru spoke up. "Orochimaru-sama? Juugo is more calm around me, you don't have to keep him shackled. Besides, if there's a surprise attack, then we would waste to much time unshackling him." He stated matter-o-factly. Orochimaru nodded.

"Alright. Kabuto, unshackle him please." Kabuto nodded and took a key out of one of his hidden pockets. He unlocked the shackles and just let them drop to the ground with a dull thud.

Doto nodded and said. "I can feel the power coming off of that orange haired one. He doesn't feel human." Orochimaru cackled a bit

"He's a... special case. "I want you all to listen to what orders Doto gives you, unless I say other wise. You understand, right Doto?" Doto nodded and Orochimaru left.

* * *

"Okay, so we know that they were captured by Doto because he wants Yukie's necklace for something that will make him ultimate ruler. Or something." Naruto stated. Everyone nodded their heads, considering that's basically what it was. "Fuck."

"Well put." Huyu stated. "So, how are we going to find her?" He looked over to Kakashi.

Said man eye smiled. He pulled the exact same necklace they were talking about out of his pocket. "I took the real one and left a fake. They'll come looking for us." Huyu just face palmed. Sasuke and Naruto followed suit.

"Of course he did." Naruto was a little annoyed, he should have known.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that." Sasuke was annoyed, well, with the obvious.

"So, what do we do until then?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, we've already made our sharingans advanced. We could only get them to Mangekyo level and I don't know how to do that yet, without killing your best friend." He looked over to Sasuke and noticed him wince. _'Must be the curse seal, egging him on to do something. Fight it Sasuke, just fight it.'_ "Alright, we're getting off this boat to train some more." All three boys instantly went out the door. Kakashi chuckled and shook his head. _'Kids.'_

* * *

"What do you mean it's a fake?" Yukie was confused. There was no way that her necklace was a fake.

"Kakashi-sensei, took the real one." Yukie turned from an angered Doto to a arrogant looking Sakura. "He swapped it when you were still unconscious."

Doto was furious. He chucked the necklace at Sakura and threw Yukie next to her. "That's it. Sound Five!" Suddenly Kabuto, Juugo, Karin, Kimmimaru, and Suigetsu appeared. "I want you to track them down, and get that real necklace." He was about to leave when he remembered something. "If Orochimaru has orders for you, then complete them, now. I'd rather not have to deal with these people anymore." They nodded and leapt off. _'Soon, I will be invincible.'_

* * *

"Okay, did anyone else feel that?" Huyu stated. He suddenly felt a surge of killer intent that was NOT human.

"_HOW_ couldn't you?! That was freakishly destructive power!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly they heard an explosion.

Huyu looked up and saw an avalanche heading straight for them. "Get the hell out of here!" Team seven split up. Something neither of them really wanted to do. _'Damn it.'_ He turned around to see a boy with orange hair. He started muttering to himself.

"If it's a boy I'll kill him. No! If it's a demon I'll kill him. Yes, I can feel a demon. NO! It, itself isn't a demon. Something, else. Human, but holding demon. YES! A jinchuriki." The boy kept rambling

Huyu raised his eyebrow at this kid, who, upon further inspection, was the same age as him. _'Nut job.'_ Suddenly he noticed the clothing the boy was wearing underneath his cloak and gasped. _'What the fuck is the sound doing here!?'_ Suddenly the boy looked up with a malicious grin.

"The jinchuriki is SO FUCKING DEAD!!" He got up and seemed, to be transforming his body. He started charging at Huyu at incredible speed.

'_Okay, very powerful nut job! I can't screw around here.'_ Instantly Huyu activated his sharingan and started dodging the boy's onslaught of his attacks. He started hearing an all too familiar voice in his head.

"**Kit! He feels like that curse seal that Sasuke has!"** Hachibi yelled.

'_The hell are you talking about Hachibi?!'_ Huyu was nervous. He tried to extend his claws, but realized it wasn't working. _'Now WHAT?!'_

"**I probably should have mentioned that those claws don't always last forever. Sorry kit. I thought they would last with you but- SHIT! MOVE!" **Huyu looked up to see Juugo coming down on him fast. The blades on his arms, which kind of looked like giant axe blades, were aimed straight for his head. Huyu quickly dove to the side and threw some kunai. They were all ineffective on Juugo. Realizing these minor weapons weren't going to help him in actually penetrating the body, Huyu decided to keep to his special dagger and pump chakra into it.

"**About what I said earlier," **Hachibi continued while Huyu was fighting for his life. **"This guy is kind of like a demon, but not really. It's just that he must be the original curse seal wielder."**

'_So you mean he could have been born with it then. Which means Orochimaru used him to do tests on extracting the, I'm guessing, enzymes and or blood cells, to form a curse seal for him to distribute to his own discretion.'_ Huyu finished. Hachibi just blinked for a second then continued.

"**Yeeeeaaah, pretty much." **He was so glad he got the smarter of the two Uzumaki kids. _**'It makes it a whole lot easier to explain things.'**_ He started chuckling.

Suddenly an explosion occurred and Huyu looked at Sasuke's direction. "Damn, I need to end this fast. Hachibi, come on down." Hachibi just started forcing chakra into Huyu's system. When Huyu spoke, it sounded like he had two voices, one demonic, one human. **"Time to play the game!"**

* * *

Naruto was not happy what so ever. He was fighting some dude who could turn himself into water. "God damn it!" He had just struck at him again, only to have the same result.

"Sorry kid, you aren't going to beat me that easily." Suigetsu started laughing and looked back at him. "I hear that Momochi Zabuza has joined your ranks. I used to be a student of his. I ended up leaving that behind though." Naruto scoffed.

"I could careless. Quit your talking and start fighting." Naruto activated his sharingan, just incase. _'I can't mess around here. He could probably morph parts of his body because of his watery like substance, or something.'_ Naruto really didn't know what to make of this guy but he really didn't want to learn about all of his tricks. Suddenly he dodged to the right, he ended up avoiding Suigetsu's arm, which he enlarged to make it look like he was on steroids. _'Damn it! Kyuubi, do your thing!'_

Naruto could swear he heard maniacal laughter. **"With pleasure Kit!" **Naruto just shook his head as Kyuubi started focusing his chakra around him.

Suigetsu noticed that steam started to rise into the air, the snow slowly started melting. "Damn." Was his only response.

"**I'm going to rip your head off and shit down your neck!"** Naruto charged in.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't too happy about his predicament. Every time he tried to hit this freak, bones would pop out, blocking everything. _'This is kind of like fighting Gaara.'_ Suddenly the pale boy pulled a sword, made out of his spine, out and pointed it at Sasuke. _'But he's way more annoying.'_

"I will hurt you, but not kill you, it is my master's orders." Sasuke then started looking at Kimmimaru's attire, trying to get an idea on who this guy was working for, and noticed that he was wearing Sound attire.

'_Ah hell no!'_ Sasuke pulled out two kunai and charged the boy. When he reached him, he sent a vertical slash, which the bone wielder parried easily, and then a horizontal with the other kunai. Before he could even get close, Kimmimaru side kicked Sasuke in the chest, sending him flying back. Sasuke flipped in the air and landed on his feet, his sharingan now flaring all three tomoes. _'He's going to be tougher then I thought.'_ Sasuke quickly flung his kunai at Kimmimaru, who in turn, just let his bones block and he charged forward. Sasuke was planning this however, and when Kimmimaru stuck his sword through him. _'Damn a Kawarimi.'_

Suddenly the sound of chirping birds could be heard. Kimmimaru raised an eyebrow. _'What bird would be out here at this time of… Shit!'_ At the last second he turned around as he noticed the noise was getting closer and jumped out of Sasuke's way. Sasuke smashed the Chidori into the ground and snow went flying everywhere, although mostly it melted. Kimmimaru turned around and shot a lot of round bones into the snow. He heard the Uchiha cry out in pain, but he waited. When the snow cleared, he saw Sasuke on the ground bloody with holes in him. The bone user cursed. _'I wasn't supposed to kill him.'_ He turned around and was about to leave, when all of the sudden he felt a dark wave of chakra. He turned to see that the Sasuke he thought he hit was another replacement. Then he felt someone crack him in the jaw.

"To slow fool." Still in the air, Kimmimaru looked over to where he was hit, and sure enough, there was Sasuke and his curse seal markings covering half of his body. He charged him and started the Shishi Rendan. He landed his last kick to Kimmimaru's chest and sent him rocketing to the ground. Snow picked up and he couldn't see anything for awhile.

He was about to go help his teammate when all of the sudden, Kimmimaru came flying out of the snow with his own curse seal marks covering his whole body, but not transforming. "Don't think you're the only one fool." He charged right in and jabbed his bone sword right at Sasuke. If it wasn't for his sharingan, he would have been seriously injured.

Seeing Sasuke dodge, Kimmimaru quickly tilted his wrist side ways and brought the handle, if you could call it that, up and into Sasuke's gut. This knocked the air out of him considerably. Kimmimaru then proceeded to beat Sasuke with the end of his sword and kicking him.

Sasuke fell in a heap to the floor and was coughing up blood. "You can not defeat me at the state your at right now boy. You're too weak." Suddenly Sasuke's curse seal flared and covered his whole body.

"No I'm not!" He stood up. "I can't loose." He started thinking about his team. Naruto, Huyu, Sakura and Kakashi. Then he saw an image of his mother and brother. "I can't when so much is at stake! I can't when my friends are fighting for me!" He glared at Kimmimaru. "I won't let them die!" He charged back in with a flurry of blows.

For awhile Kimmimaru was the one being pushed back. Sasuke's combo's and his great usage of Ninjutsu, but Kimmimaru started getting anxious and new that the other two would be done by now.

Sure enough, he heard a cry of pain come from the direction Juugo went to. This made Sasuke jump back and look over in that direction. "HUYU!" Minutes later, coming from the same direction they heard another scream. "NARUTO!" Suddenly he felt a throbbing pain as he hit the ground.

"It looks like my comrades are done for now." Before Sasuke blacked out, the bone wielder gave him some parting words. "Your friends are apart of my master's plan. Oh. I hope I see you soon, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke then blacked out.

* * *

Huyu waited for Juugo to make the first move. _'He's insane, so might as well.'_ Just like he predicted, Juugo came flying forward. Just as he came with in arms length Huyu did a hand seal Juugo wasn't expecting. Apparently he did the whole series so fast, he didn't even see him move. **"Suiton: Mizu Chinbotsu no Jutsu!"** Suddenly Huyu just dropped under the snow, which was apparently over top water, not hard land. Juugo stopped in his tracks and looked down.

"What the hell was that?" Suddenly, Huyu reached out and grabbed Juugo by the legs and dragged him under water. He performed a rear neck choke hold on Juugo and continued to apply pressure.

Suddenly, Huyu could swear that Juugo was laughing. _'The hell is wrong with this guy. Oh wait. He's insane.'_

"**God damn it kit! Didn't I **_**JUST**_** tell you that he could shape shift in to anything that would help him in predicaments like these."** Suddenly Huyu realized what Hachibi was talking about as Juugo, transformed his lower half into that of an octopus. Then he retorted.

'_No, YOU didn't JUST tell ME until NOW!!'_ He was pissed. Juugo spoke up.

"Not only can I transform my limbs, I can also transform my organs, from lungs to gills. Bet you can't do that can you? HAHHAHAAhAHAHA!" Juugo suddenly wrapped two tentacles around Huyu and removed him from his back. He started squeezing the air out of him.

'_Damn, what the hell do I do now?'_ Huyu started blacking out every couple of minutes. He tried to search his mind for an answer, when it hit him. _'Force more of your chakra into me Hachibi, enough for one chakra tail!' _Hachibi complied and the tentacles started losing their grip, and the water started getting colder, freezing into ice basically. Suddenly, Huyu was able to pull his arms free and created several Kage Bunshin. They all swam around Juugo and started making Rasengans, which were pitch black because of Hachibi's chakra.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Juugo was actually curious as to what was going to happen. Suddenly, the force of the spinning chakra started making a vortex in the water, sending Juugo out of the water and onto land. He quickly transformed his limbs back to what they were before and made his gills lungs. "Even though it was used against me that was pretty cool." Huyu just gaped at Juugo's antics. He shook his head and started forming hand seals.

"**Alright, time for one of my favorites." **Suddenly a black form of Chidori formed in his right hand. The ball of lightning itself was pitch black, and the lightning shooting off of it looked like it was a dark rift itself. Juugo just charged at Huyu, who did the same.

When they met in the middle Huyu shouted out. **"Kage Chidori!"** And slammed it right into the arm blade of Juugo. It cut right through and hit him a mere inch away from his heart. He started laughing after awhile. **"What's so funny? I've hit you."** Juugo looked up. He suddenly ripped Huyu's hand out from his chest and broke it in many different places. **"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Juugo started laughing as the wound on his chest regenerated, a little slow but still regenerating.

"Hahahah! Didn't you know I'm insane and really strong to boot?" Huyu was to busy writhing in pain on the ground. "Ah quit your wining boy. I'm not going to let you lose your carrier as a ninja. That would go against my master's plans." Juugo seemed calmer now, as if he was loosing his psychotic side and turning back into his other. "I'm sorry boy, but now I have to do something you won't like, but at least-…." Suddenly, Juugo stopped talking, noticing the massive healing that the boy had. The bones that were jutting out of his arm, were already being put back into there place. "Okay, the curse isn't going to work then."

Huyu looked at his arm, just realizing it was healing faster, then blacked out.

* * *

Naruto charged in at Suigetsu, hoping that the heat from Kyuubi's chakra would be enough to evaporate him. **"Kit! It's to cold for you to actually keep him like that. You'll have to do something else to make sure he can't win." **Naruto growled at this and started his flurry of wild blows. Suigetsu wasn't fairing to well against Naruto and started having second thoughts about his choice of opponent.

'_I should have chosen to fight Sasuke. If I'm correct, Huyu would have just frozen me if he used Hachibi's chakra.'_ Suigetsu stopped thinking like that and started focusing on how to survive Naruto's onslaught.

Naruto threw a left hook, followed by a right hook, followed by a left spinning back fist, then a straight right, left hook, right uppercut, right round house kick, left heal kick and then, a right elbow strike. Out of all of those, he only landed, four of them, two of which Suigetsu actually turned his body into water for. _'So his body isn't always made of water, he just turns it into water.'_ Naruto jumped back. "Do you have the curse seal?!" Suigetsu lifted his eyebrow and then smirked in understanding.

"If you think that's why my body can turn into water, then you're wrong. I'm not going to tell you the secret yet, but one day, you most likely will find out." He then charged straight at Naruto, drawing a katana that was on his back.

'_Why didn't I notice that before?'_ Naruto shrugged and pulled out a kunai. For a long while, they were nothing but blurs, the only evidence of them being their at all were the sounds of metal clashing with metal.

Naruto saw Suigetsu come from his right, waited for him, then focused as much wind chakra into his blade as he could and smashed it into Suigetsu's sword. The result was his sword being destroyed and the water bodied boy getting really pissed. "That was one of my favorite SWORDS!!" Suddenly Suigetsu smirked as he heard a scream come from Huyu's direction. "Sounds like your brother is done for."

Naruto whipped his head around instantly and yelled his brother's name. "HUYU!" Suddenly he felt Suigetsu right behind him. He had his middle and index finger pointed at Naruto's head.

"One false move and I'll kill you right here, and you won't be able to save your brother or your friends." Naruto instantly receded some of Kyuubi's chakra and waited. "My friend will be here shortly." Sure enough, Juugo emerged from behind some trees.

"Is my brother alive?! If you killed him, I'll fucking kill you!" Juugo put up his hand defensively.

"Your brother is alive. Anyway, the curse seal isn't going to work on them. Just knock them out Suigetsu." Suigetsu nodded, even though he was frustrated, and turned his hand into a club. He knocked Naruto out before he could yell anymore.

Naruto dropped to the ground as Suigetsu let him go. Said water boy looked up. "Let's go meet up wi-…" he was cut off by Kimmimaru.

"I'm here." Suigetsu just scoffed and continued what he was saying.

"…With Kabuto." The other two boys nodded and they leapt off.

* * *

Kakashi was beyond worried. First, Sakura and Yukie get captured. Secondly, an avalanche almost crushes his team and splits them up. Then, he finds out sound is helping Doto. Next, he sees Kabuto and they engage in combat. Lastly, this one scares him the most, he heard two screams. _'You all better be alive.'_

"Well it looks like we're done Kakashi." Said scarecrow looked at Kabuto with a 'what the fuck' expression. Suddenly three boys appeared next to the medic-nin.

"Mission incomplete, we can't give them the curse mark." Kimmimaru stated. Kabuto raised his glasses and chuckled.

"Okay, let's head back to the base. Kakashi has hidden the necklace; we need to come up with a plan." Kabuto whispered to his team. "Cya later Kakashi. I need to get that necklace." They all leapt away and disappeared. Kakashi bolted in the direction behind him.

He first found something that was really disturbing. Huyu was lying on the ground, in a pool of his own blood. Kakashi could tell as he got closer he was going to live._ 'Thank Kami.'_

Kakashi soon found Naruto. Naruto didn't look like he was going to die, but he did have a nasty bump on his head. He picked up Naruto with a Kage bunshin and made another one when he went to look for Sasuke.

* * *

Orochimaru was pissed, and so was Doto. Right now they were berating the four of the five sound ninja. Karin was ordered to watch Yukie and Sakura, and alert Doto or the nearest guard if she felt any suspicious chakra. Anyway, the four males of the group, kind of, shrunk like little kids, being punished by their parents, who were, in this case, Orochimaru and Doto. (Note: I just puked.)

"Why the HELL didn't you CAPTURE them!!" The snake sannin yelled. "Not only would I be closer to my goal, but Doto would have had a bargaining chip, even if we weren't to go through with the deal!" Doto cut in.

"And why the hell didn't you all just threaten their lives, in front of Kakashi, to make him tell you where the real one was!?" Once the group started thinking about it, they kind of wanted to kill themselves. C'mon, how stupid was the move that they pulled. They were supposed to be experts at this. It's not like they were above doing all of that.

"Gomen." They all chorused. Orochimaru was about to lose it when a guard came in.

"We're under attack." Everybody just looked at the guard in confusion. Something seemed to click as Juugo looked up at his master.

"Maybe we should go." Orochimaru nodded and told Doto he was leaving.

"I used some guards of yours to revive your old team. They are much stronger now too." Doto just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"You mean you aren't going to help us? Wait. Don't answer that, of course your not." Orochimaru cackled.

"C'mon, you should have seen this coming." Doto seemed to think about it and nodded.

"Yes, yes I should have." Doto was pissed, but he knew he couldn't do anything about this yet. "Fine, leave."

"Alright." Orochimaru and his team left. Doto then turned to see his old team alive, and they seemed freakishly, stronger.

"You guys know what to do right." They nodded and left.

* * *

Huyu didn't know where he was. He just kept walking, all around him was pitch black. After awhile of walking around he shouted. "What the fuck am I supposed to do here!" Surprisingly he was answered.

"**Gain more power."** Was faintly whispered through the area. Huyu didn't know what to make of it and heard it repeat itself. Suddenly a flash of light appeared, he looked ahead and tried to see what it was, but couldn't make it out.

Suddenly, the light diminished, and he started to pay attention to his surroundings again. He saw that he was standing in, what seemed to be a room with pipes and rain was coming down. He suddenly heard someone yell.

"Why are you doing this Pein!? You were the chosen one!" He looked around and found himself looking at Jiraiya with two toads on each shoulder. Across from him he saw a man with piercings in his face and orange hair. He had a pony-tail and he wore the exact same cloak as….

"Akatsuki!" It seemed that they couldn't hear the boy yell at them, they paid no mind to him. After awhile of talking about some stuff that Huyu wasn't getting right away, Jiraiya and the man now known as Pein started fighting.

Jiraiya fought vigorously, he ended up loosing an arm and looked like he was dead. Huyu was crying. Several times he tried to interfere, but he couldn't. Jiraiya wasn't breathing anymore. "What the hell is this?"

Suddenly, he heard Jiraiya again. "I-I can't go out like this. Because I…" He was getting up.

_'What, his heart stopped.'_ Huyu thought to himself.

Jiraiya continued. "Because the Students Ninja way should be the Master's too! Right Naruto! Right Huyu!"

Huyu was in complete and utter shock. Jiraiya had willed himself to life. He ended up scribbling a code on the frog's back, which Huyu memorized, and got the frog to take one of the Pein bodies back to Konoha. He seemed to have killed it. And then he fell dead again, this time to never get back up.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

Kakashi started noticing that Huyu was thrashing around and his sleep more and more. Two minutes earlier Naruto and Sasuke woke up, and they were all watching him. After awhile Huyu flew up and out of his bed. "Ow!" They all went over to him to see if he was alright.

Huyu didn't know what that was, but it felt too real for it to be just a dream. When he finally paid attention to his comrades, he told them that 'It was just a nightmare. No big deal.'

Kakashi wasn't buying that for one second, but decided to let it go for now. They needed to get prepared to strike Doto's fortress. "Alright, we need to get this over with. I want you guys to take a half-an-hour to train, then, meet me back here to form a plan." They all nodded and left.

Huyu suddenly turned around at the door. "The guy I was fighting, I don't think he was all human. I think he was the original Curse seal wielder. Like, he was born with it." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, that would explain that feeling we got. Anyway, go on. We'll leave soon."

* * *

Doto was currently ordering people to do, what ever they were supposed to do. No, that's not what he was really saying, I'm just saying that he was ordering them around. Anyway, a guard ran up to him frantically. "Sir! Those two boys are like demons! We need to come up with something fast."

Doto turned to Sakura and Yukie. "Okay, it's time for us to go." He put a chakra zapper on Sakura, which knocked her out, and lifted her up, and then he took Yukie, who wouldn't be much of a problem. Suddenly he heard someone growl at him, or something.

He turned around very slowly, and was pretty scared, no, he was horrified with what he saw. Standing there was the four males of team seven, covered in blood. Before anything could happen, he opened up the wings on his chakra armor and took off through the roof. _'If I lead them their, I can offer a trade, grab the necklace and use it quickly. That way I will be able to defeat them easily.'_

Huyu and Naruto grinned at each other. "Hey, Kaka-sensei. We'll take care of Doto! You and Sasuke take out the rest." With that they created about 500 Kage bunshins each, and used them as to throw the originals after Doto. They would all jump ahead and catch the real one, throw them forward, and repeat with the next bunshin.

Once they finally got to the place Doto landed, Naruto and Huyu stood across from them. "It's over! Give up Doto!" Said man grunted as he gripped Yukie by the neck.

"Give me the necklace or she dies." He threatened. Huyu shook his head. He knew this would happen, so he threw the necklace at Doto.

"Fine, but there's one thing I want you to know." Doto looked at him, listening. "What makes a person truly strong, is the power that they were born with. Now, for jinchurikis, I'm not talking about the demons within them, I'm talking about their own power. Trying to gain power from something else is absurd. It only makes you weaker. Well, in a sense it does."

Doto just scoffed. "Shut up brat! You have no clue what you're talking about." With that, he shoved the necklace into the podium behind him. Suddenly the mirrors were defrosting and it got considerably warmer. "What kind of power is this!?"

Naruto grinned as he shouted his green friend's catch phrase. "The power of the Springtime of Youth!" Huyu and him chuckled before charging at Doto.

Doto quickly did hand seals and shouted. **"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" **Suddenly water came out of the huge pond next to them and formed into a dragon.

It charged Huyu and Naruto when they smirked. Huyu did hand seals of his own and shouted. **"Hyoton: Hyotora no Jutsu!"** A huge Ice tiger came out of the ground and launched at the dragon, freezing it instantly and shattering it. It continued on to Doto who dodged at the last second. When he turned around, the two boys were gone.

Suddenly he heard chirping birds; he turned to see Sasuke and Huyu charging at him, each with a Chidori in their hands. Huyu's right, Sasuke's left.They thrust their hands forward and shouted. "Chidori!" All the attack did was crack the armor immensely. Doto laughed as he knocked them away. His laughing soon faded when he turned around.

"Eat this! Rasengan!" Naruto slammed the ball of destruction into Doto, instantly killing him.

"It's all about the game and how you play it. Doto, you obviously didn't play it right." Huyu laughed.

* * *

There was a big celebration for Yukie's enrollment as princess. She said that they needed a few years to get the right technology to keep the land of snow as the land of spring.

"It doesn't mean I'll quit acting though." She lifted a script and ran off.

Kakashi and Huyu were speechless. Finally they both choked out. "That script! She's Perfect!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this. How did you like the twist in situations.

**Like I said, I'm rewriting things starting from this chapter. I just felt that whole Naruto half-demon idea was lame.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this. Tell me if you think that sunglasses thing near the beginning of the chapter was cool or funny or just stupid.**

**-Raziel Sotd Ja ne.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry if you guys liked the half-demon idea, but it died. Anyway, that was the reason why I had writers block. Soon, the next chapter will be put up.**

Team seven had just come through the gates and Kakashi let them have the day to themselves.

Sasuke was scowling. He had a chat with Naruto and Huyu earlier that day. They agreed to never repeat out loud to_ anyone_ about what they were going to do. Huyu told them about his vision, and on the way back he had three more. They seem to come to him in his sleep.

_Flashback_

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Huyu were sitting in a circle, quite a ways away from their camp. "Alright. I told you guys on the way here about my first vision, but for the last three nights, I've had other ones." He looked over to Naruto. "I had a vision that Gaara was going to be attacked in two in half years. We respond to it, the attackers are Akatsuki." Naruto just clenched his teeth and slammed his fist into the ground. _

"_Fucking bastards are starting their plans then. It makes sense since Gaara has Shukaku that they would go after him first." Huyu nodded and explained. _

"_I should mention that Zabuza, Sakura, Kakashi and you are the only ones sent there. I don't know where Sasuke and I are. Anyway, I only got up to the part of seeing where one of their hidden bases is. I also got to see one of his attackers. He has long blonde hair, tied up in a pony-tail, sort of like Ino's, and he has mouths on his hands. They mold his explosive clay into objects and he can make them move, with out chakra strings. I couldn't see the other guy because he didn't take his hat off even once. That was it." He let the information sink in before he started talking again. _

"_The next thing was something that gave me an idea. First…" He turned to Sasuke. "Do you in any way want to go to Orochimaru's? Remember, I will be able to tell whether your lying or not." Sasuke did a double take._

"_Of course not! Why the hell would I want to go to that freak's side? I can tell that he's going to lose soon. Besides, he creeps me out with his 'I want Sasuke's body' talk." Huyu smiled, loving the answer and the feeling of truth. _

"_Alright! Keep quiet." He cleared his throat. "Okay, this is what happened. I know exactly why to. I'll explain the plan later. Anyway, it was three years from now. It was the day Orochimaru had to transfer into a new body because his current one was decaying. What happened was that he was in his room, alone, and you came in and tried to kill him. You apparently were there learning from him. Anyway, He tried taking over your body, but you beat him and absorbed his chakra. After that, you proceeded to make a team to help you with whatever goal it was that you had at that moment." Sasuke was a little shaken, but had a feeling about where this was going. _

"_Okay, I get the picture Huyu. It's brilliant." Huyu smirked._

"_I know." Naruto grinned, being told earlier about Huyu's plan. "Okay, let's head back."_

_Naruto and Sasuke just gaped at Huyu and chorused. "What about your third vision?" Huyu seemed to freeze on the spot he was standing in. _

_Huyu didn't want to tell them about his other vision, it was just to, saddening, he guessed, would be a good term for it. "I'll tell you about it some other time." Sasuke and Naruto, letting out a yawn, decided to leave it for now and catch some sleep._

_End Flashback_

Since then, Huyu wasn't getting any visions. You could usually tell when he has them when he wakes up, looking tired, even though he was a sleep the whole night. Sasuke didn't know anymore if he wanted to know what the third vision was.

* * *

Ino and Kaida felt like they were going to die of boredom. Asuma had given the team a day off, and so the Yamanaka twins were stuck with flower shop duty. It wasn't even busy that day. Suddenly they heard someone come through the door and looked up from their spots on the counter.

Sakura had walked in. It was then that they realized that their bubblegum haired friend and her team were on a mission. So when she came through the door a month after leaving, then they were done and it was time to have a girls' night out. They greeted her. "Ohayo! Sakura!"

She found this sight strange. When she walked in, Ino and Kaida had, very synchronized, looked up from the magazines they were reading, looked at Sakura, removed their hands from under their heads and greeted her at the same time. It was kind of freaky. "Hey guys." She grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the counter.

She was attacked with questions. "What did you guys run into?"

"Was it a really dangerous mission?"

"Did everybody survive?"

Sakura put her hands up and said. "Slow down damn it! You're going to give me a migraine." She took a deep breath and decided to answer the first two questions. "Yes it was a dangerous mission, but nothing we couldn't handle." She frowned at the memory of everything that happened to the boys.

Ino spoke up. "What's the matter Sakura?"

Said girl looked up at her two friends. "It's just that, ever since we got a days travel away from Konoha, Huyu, Naruto and Sasuke have been acting very strange. Something must be wrong."

* * *

Tsunade didn't like what was just explained to her. Orochimaru wasn't making any thing easier on anybody. He was up to something and she wasn't quite sure what. "Damn, what if he's after them for the sharingan?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know, that's most likely, but I think the seal wouldn't work on them to well. You know, because of the Kyuubi and Hachibi." Tsunade nodded, understanding where the Cyclops was coming from.

She looked at Kakashi. "We have a Jounin meeting. If your late, the usual punishment will be commenced." Kakashi shivered and left.

* * *

Naruto and Huyu decided to go look for Jiraiya. They weren't going to tell him about the vision, but they wanted to see how he was doing. After awhile of searching, they had found no trace of the man. "I guess he's not in Konoha right now." Huyu stated. Naruto nodded. That seemed to be the only explanation.

"You know what we should do?" Naruto queried.

"What?" Huyu replied. Curious to his brother's enthusiasm.

"Kage Bunshin train in the forest of death. We could use it." Huyu smirked.

* * *

Sasuke went home to find his mom and ask her to train with him. When he got home, he saw that she had left a note for him. It read.

_Sasuke_

_I have been given a B-rank mission. It was urgent so I won't be home when you get back. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Mom._

A year after Itachi left, Hide started doing some low class missions. She really didn't need the money, but she figured she might as well be doing something, other then sitting around all day if she wasn't shopping or cleaning. After Sasuke became a genin, she had taken some harder ones. Only on occasion, or if the need presents it self, she would take an A-rank mission and so far she hasn't had to do an S-rank. She too has the sharingan. Sasuke put the note down and went out back. _'I'm sorry mom, but I think this would be the best time to put the plan into action.'_ Sasuke went out back and started training.

After awhile of target practice, followed by, Ninjutsu, then Taijutsu, Sasuke started brooding. _'Why are they stronger then me? Why do they get all the power? I need more power to kill Madara and any other evil in this world. It's not fair!'_

* * *

Huyu and Naruto were trudging back home when they saw Sasuke on the street. _'What the hell is he doing all the way out here? His house is miles down that way.'_ Naruto lifted his hand and pointed in the Uchiha compound's direction.

Huyu looked at his brother like he was crazy. _'What the hell is he doing?'_ "What the hell man? Why are you pointing over there?"

Naruto just looked at his brother, then his hand, then his brother with a grin on his face.

"I guess I wasn't talking out loud. Hehe." Huyu almost fell over at that statement.

Just as they got closer, Sasuke flared his sharingan, smirked, and glared at both boys. The twin brothers got the message and just kept walking as if nothing happened.

* * *

Kakashi walked into the meeting room a second early.

"Must have been threatened." Zabuza chuckled. Haku laughed a little.

Tsunade spoke up, seeing that everybody was their, including the council. "Alright! Settle down! We have to discuss a few things today. One of them being our traitor, Orochimaru." At this some angry murmurs were heard. "It seems that he wants to not only capture Uchiha Sasuke, but also the Uzumaki brothers."

Zabuza stood up. "If that bastard tries anything, I'll decapitate him and put his head on my shelf at home."

Haku frowned as well. "I'll freeze his body and burry it somewhere really cold afterwards."

Tsunade smirked. "We'll need a lot more than that. Orochimaru is devious and smart. He will most likely make it his priority to get them. All he needs is one, he can get the others later."

Homura spoke up. "We should confine all three boys to the village." Some people started discussing how that would work out.

Inoichi spoke up. "From what I've seen, these boys have to much energy and drive to just sit around, not doing missions."

Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, I think that won't work. They were able to sneak in and steal the forbidden scroll, right under the third's nose. They weren't even ninja yet. Then they learned Kage Bunshin and Kage Bunshin Bakuha." Some people seemed impressed while some were a bit worried. "With what they learned, they'd probably sneak in and steal a B rank or higher mission report."

Tsunade frowned. "Fine, we'll continue as if nothing happened, but keep your eyes open." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and continued on. "Our next order of business is the fact that we know for sure the Akatsuki are after Naruto and Huyu, and they aren't ready for any of those criminals." Some murmurs were heard, discussing what they should do about that when all of the sudden they heard a voice.

"Ha! I'll take them away from the village." They turned to see Jiraiya leaning against the wall.

A council member spoke up. "Are you crazy?! You could run into any one of the Akatsuki or Orochimaru's people."

Jiraiya put his hands up defensively and stated. "We would be constantly on the move and I'll be training them immensely. It would only be for 2 ½ years." People seemed to think about the idea and like it more and more.

Tsunade quieted everyone down and spoke. "Okay, you can take them with you, but you have to be frequently writing and if something happens to them, you tell us right away." Jiraiya nodded and started walking away.

"We'll leave in a week."

* * *

The next day, team seven were waiting at their meeting place as usual. Kakashi was late as usual.

Sasuke was thinking about past events, he started having flash backs about the fight with Gaara, how they came up with the plan to save Kakashi from Zabuza. How they were the main target for Orochimaru, for a bloodline that wasn't even THEIRS. "Huyu, Naruto! I want to fight you right now." He started walking towards their training ground.

'_Here we go.'_ Naruto mused. They followed him to the area. Naruto spoke up. "Is this free for all, or two on one?"

Huyu spoke up. "I'll let you two fight first. We'll switch later." Sasuke nodded and got in a fighting stance.

Naruto charged and instantly made five kage bunshins. He made them swarm Sasuke and jump in. Sasuke activated his sharingan and started dodging and countering, he even threw some of the clones into each other. Naruto eventually just started exchanging blows with Sasuke by himself. "What's the matter, why are you already using your sharingan?" He started launching hidden kunai. "I can't believe you're so dependent on those eyes." Sasuke was furious.

"You use them all the time!" Naruto chuckled at him.

"No. I actually only use them if I absolutely have to, like a last resort, or training during a dangerous mission. Sometimes, to learn a very high ranked, complicated, jutsu, but only sometimes." Naruto started dodging some more kicks and punches and laughed. "I thought you were faster than this." Sasuke suddenly leaped back. Huyu knew he wasn't going to get to fight Sasuke.

The Uchiha spoke up. "Screw this fighting bullshit!" He rapidly went through hand seals, and created a Chidori. Seeing this, Naruto made a Rasengan and both boys charged at each other.

Sakura didn't like what she was seeing so she started running out to the boys, yelling 'stop'. Huyu smirked. _'Stupid girl is going to get herself killed.'_ He then looked over at Sasuke and Naruto. _'Sasuke you idiot. Your arm is going to be ripped apart from the inside.'_

Just as they were about to slam their attacks into each other, Kakashi appeared and grabbed both boys by the arms, swinging them around and threw them at trees. After both boys got up Kakashi berated them. "What the hell do you guys think you were doing?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto then at Kakashi. "Settling a score." Naruto scoffed.

"You mean the score of: Naruto: Two, Sasuke: 0." He chuckled a bit at that. It only pissed Sasuke off even more.

Kakashi spoke up. "I will have none of that! Do to certain circumstances, training has been canceled." Sasuke left while brooding and Huyu and Naruto went to go get ramen. "Damn it all." Sakura looked up at Kakashi.

"What the hell just happened? I've never seen them this intense with each other." Kakashi shrugged and said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll settle this." Then left as Sakura decided to go tell Ino and Kaida about what happened.

* * *

Huyu and Naruto were smirking. _'That was priceless.'_ Naruto started laughing a bit. Huyu looked over at him and shook his head. _'Idiot.'_

Sasuke soon found himself looking up at four people. They had beaten him in less than three minutes. "Don't think that you're the only one with a curse seal. Besides, we aren't here to kill you. We're here to bring you to Orochimaru." The white haired boy leaned in a bit. "We saw that whole ordeal with your teammates. Orochimaru can make you more powerful then them. You can defeat both of them on your own with Orochimaru's training." He started walking away. "If you decide to come with us, meet us at the east gates." Then his team and he disappeared. Sasuke smirked.

'_Alrighty then.'_ He made his way to his house to pack for his 'trip'.

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru gathered, Neji, Naruto, Huyu, Chouji, and Kiba. "Alright. Apparently, last night, Uchiha Sasuke left the village with four other shinobi. From what the guards could see was that they resembled sound attire." Huyu and Naruto frowned. "Our mission is to retrieve Sasuke." He then proceeded to run through the formation that was going to be used. The only difference would be that Huyu would be in the middle with Naruto.

Shikamaru looked over them one last time. He wasn't one for inspirational words, but he felt like he needed to say something. "Listen, on this mission, I'll be commander. As commander, I'll be responsible for your lives. Just listen to me and we should be fine. I'm not losing anyone of my friends today." All the boys there seemed to be more determined then ever. No way any of them were going to die today. "Lets move out!"

Both Naruto and Huyu cursed at their luck. One by one, their team was staying behind to fight people in one on one battle. Now they end up facing Kimimaro. Both boys didn't know how this kid fought, but they knew that even with the both of them, he would be pretty tough. To make matters worse, Sasuke popped out of the container he was in and sprinted off. Just when Huyu was going to offer to stay, Lee popped out of know where.

"My twin friends. Please allow me to fight this one, go and get Sasuke back. Release the springtime of youth!" Naruto and Huyu looked at each other and back at Lee. They nodded, wished Lee luck, and leapt off.

* * *

Both boys weren't too happy. When they had progressed even further, they were yet again interrupted. This time it was Juugo. "How many of you has he sent out here?!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

Huyu glared at Juugo. He wanted to settle the score between them. "Naruto." Said boy turned to his brother. "I'll take him, you get Sasuke." Naruto was about to protest, but he saw the look in his brothers eyes. His will was absolute. It was the look that said, 'You get in my way and I'll kill you' look. You know the one that shouted determination. Naruto nodded and leapt away. Understanding completely. Juugo started laughing like a maniac.

"So, we meet again. This time, I'm going to ignore Orochimaru's wishes and kill you." Juugo exclaimed.

Huyu smirked. "I'm stronger then I was the last time we met. I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again." Huyu activated his sharingan, wanting to be able to see what was happening from the beginning.

Juugo laughed like an idiot. "Alright, let's do this!" He jumped forward as his right arm turned into a straight edged blade. He launched forward and started swiping at Huyu who would parry or dodge each attack. Suddenly he jumped really far back and rapidly did hand seals. **"Hyoton: Buki Bunshin no jutsu!" **Quickly after the Kubi Kiri no Houcho formed into his right hand, as Samaheda formed into his left hand. He then created 50 kage bunshin. They all charged at Juugo, who transformed his left hand into a blade with spikes on the sides, and started blocking as many attacks as he could. He ended up jumping back and making his body, one that was basically made of armor in the shape of his human form. He started attacking again and took out about 10 kage bunshin. Huyu made his Kage Bunshins discard their swords and start lashing out on this guy, he jumped into the trees.

'_Damn, I need to formulate a plan. I need one fast.'_ He suddenly felt the experience of two more kage bunshin as they were annihilated. He started thinking about Juugo's abilities. _'He fights like Naruto, from what I can tell. Charge in and kill, or beat up or whatever. Not only that, he can shape shift into anything he wants to. Or is he limited. On top of that, I don't think he can use any kind of jutsu, and he fights like Naruto and I did when we didn't use any specific Taijutsu style.'_ Suddenly something clicked. Huyu got an idea. _'This is too good.'_

After a few minutes, Juugo finally got rid of the rest of the Kage Bunshins. "Damn it! Come out and fight me!"

"Suite yourself!" Juugo whirled around, Huyu was nose diving at him with 10 other bunshin. Just before he hit the ground he shouted. **"Kage Bunshin Bakuha no Jutsu!"** Every single one of them exploded, and every single one of them had explosive tags attached to them. The explosion was huge and wiped out the whole clearing and a whole bunch of trees surrounding the clearing. Once the smoke cleared a bit Huyu walked out from the forest and towards the centre of the clearing. He was pretty sure that wouldn't be the end of their fight.

'_Come on you asshole. Where are you?' _Suddenly Juugo launched himself out of the smoke, no longer wearing the armor. Apparently, if it wasn't for the fact his body was made of armor for that move, he would have died. Anyway, he started attacking Huyu with his enlarged fists.

Huyu made a Kage Bunshin, ordering to attack with the animalistic fighting style his brother and him use the most, while the original, used Hyo Kobushi, to slow him down. They were exchanging blows left and right, Huyu thanking Kami for Itachi. If it wasn't for the sharingan, he probably would have already had to use Hachibi's chakra.

After delivering a spinning heel kick, which nailed Juugo in the face, Huyu realized that his technique wasn't working so well. _'Damn it! Hachibi, I need just smidge of your chakra to see if I can slow him down more.'_ Hachibi, in his cage, nodded and went to work.

* * *

After Hachibi had done that, he turned to Kyuubi, who was awake, but not looking to anxious. _**'That must mean Naruto hasn't caught up with Sasuke.'**_ He spoke up.

"**Hey, Kyuubi?" Hachibi called. Said fox turned around.**

"**Yeah?" **

**  
"Something bad is going to happen, and it isn't something that's going to happened today, or tomorrow. I don't know what it is, but I have a really bad feeling about what's going to happen in a couple years." Hachibi just watched as Kyuubi seemed to think this over, while looking at the ground.**

**He had felt it to. Kyuubi wasn't sure what it was but he knew what Hachibi was talking about. "I feel it to. We just need to make sure these boys are prepared for it." Suddenly they heard something.**

"**Power. Gain more power." They were trying to sense what it was, but they couldn't pin it to anything.**

"**What the hell was that?" Hachibi stated. He could of sworn he had heard that voice before.**

**Kyuubi spoke up. "Hey! Look at the wall over there." What was happening was writing was showing up on the wall. It said 'SSDD'. **

**Both Kyuubi and Hachibi were at a loss for words. They didn't know what that meant or what the hell made that form their, but it wasn't normal. Suddenly the wall started rippling like it was about to disappear.**

"**Now what?!" Right where the letters SSDD were a door formed. Since both demons were seeing this, they figured it was happening in both of the boys' minds. They decided to see if they were acting any differently, but they weren't.** **They were still doing what they were originally doing. **

"**We're going to have to get them to check that out later." Hachibi stated. He wanted to know what was in that room. There was a little room that let you look inside, but both of them couldn't see through it. Having bars separate their actual cells, they looked at each other and said. "Damn."**

* * *

Huyu was silently cheering to himself. Juugo was slowing down a bit, and on top of that, he was landing more hits. His kage bunshin was finally destroyed and he decided to try and take Juugo by himself for awhile. Huyu started forming hand seals again. **"Hyoton: Buki Danmaku no Jutsu!"** Suddenly, thousands of ice weapons formed behind him. He quickly went through another set of hand seals and shouted. **"Hyoton: ****Sensatsu Suisho no Jutsu!" **A thousand ice senbon needles were hovering above Huyu again. He launched them at Juugo.

They were flying so rapidly, he could barely dodge any of them. A lot of them hit, but some of them missed.

If that wasn't enough, Huyu altered his last hand seal, he smirked at Juugo. "This was really fun Juugo. I'm going to have to end it now. **Hari Buki!" **Suddenly, every weapon inside of Juugo erupted into spikes.

Blood spilled out of him, but as he was falling forward, Huyu knew it wasn't over. Suddenly Juugo's body disappeared, in it's place was a log. _'Fuck! He at least knows Kawarimi.'_ Juugo came out of know where and slammed his fist into Huyu. Said boy went flying into a tree. Once he collected himself, he saw Juugo running straight at him, transformed to make him self look slightly like a monster. (Basically second curse seal form appearance)

Huyu did a couple of hand seals. **"Hyo no Yoroi."** Huyu's ice version of Gaara's sand armor formed around him. Then, he started another jutsu and jumped at Juugo while shouting. **"Makyo Hyosho!" **Suddenly, 21 ice mirrors were created around Juugo in the same fashion Haku creates them. Said man was shocked when Huyu walked into one and seemed to appear in all of them.

"Nice move. What does it do?" Juugo seriously didn't know what this was and needed to find out. Huyu glared at Juugo, his white-blue sharingan eyes glowering at him. It sent chills up his spine.

Huyu spoke in an icy tone. "Time to play the game." Just then he started disappearing and damaging Juugo while reappearing again in another mirror. This continued for a while with Juugo being extremely unhappy.

Huyu saw this and called Hachibi. Juugo had enlarged his fist and punched through a mirror. _'I need more of your chakra to reinforce the mirrors!'_ Hachibi forced more chakra into Huyu, making him grow claws on his fingers and canines. His whisker marks becoming more profound and his hair seemed messier.

Huyu kept on attacking again and Juugo though he was screwed. The mirrors were breaking anymore. He had destroyed two but that was it. _'Damn it! I'm going to kill this bastard!'_ He started swinging rapidly and randomly around himself, in hopes of hitting Huyu. He hit him once, and was about to get him again when Huyu decided to roll to the side and into another mirror.

Suddenly, Juugo transformed himself into a bigger monster. It looked like he completely turned into some creature from hell or something. He was black all over, and red streaks were all over him. His back was spiked and he turned around and smashed half the mirrors with his momentum.

Huyu got pissed and jumped out of the semi-dome before he was crushed and turned around. He pointed an accusing finger at Juugo. When he spoke, he started in a low voice and started to shout near the end of his statement. "I… fucking…. HATE… SHAPE SHIFTERS!!" The creature in front of him seemed to chuckle as it turned around. "You think that's FUNNY you BASTARD?!" Suddenly, one chakra tail formed behind Huyu and the rest of his body was cloaked by the black and purple chakra of the Hachibi. Huyu did the hand seals for his next attack so fast, no one with out a highly trained sharingan would have seen it.

Huyu held his right hand to his side as black lighting, from the first time he did this, formed in his hand. It crackled loudly and it sounded like, maybe dieing crows. It just sounded horrific.

Huyu charged forward at immense speed. Juugo swung his arm at him, but Huyu jumped out of the way and onto it. Juugo wasn't that much bigger, but he was still arm climbable.

Once Huyu took a few steps he jumped forward and slammed the attack into Juugo's chest. **"Kage Chidori!"** This time, he went sailing through Juugo's ripped torso. When he turned around, he saw that the wound was already healing, faster then the last time. So, he flew under Juugo and began his attack.

He sent him in the air with a kick to the chin, then he jumped up and kicked him in the back to make him go high. Afterwards, he spun around and punched him in the face, then he elbowed him in the gut, spun kick him in the back, did some multi punch combo to his face and torso, then some rapid kicks.

When Juugo started falling, Huyu grabbed him with his chakra tail, and formed a Rasengan in his right hand. It was black with bits of purple in it. Huyu launched Juugo towards himself. He reared his hand back, and a chakra arm mimicked the move, except no Rasengan. Then the chakra arm thrust forward, a second before Huyu did. The chakra arm palm strike Juugo and right after Huyu hit him while yelling. **"Kage Rasengan Rendan!"**

There was a ripple in the air as the Rasengan left Huyu's hand and sent Juugo sailing to the ground. Once he met contact with said ground, there was a HUGE explosion.

There was like a mushroom cloud in the air almost. It wasn't a huge one but there was one. Huyu actually started coughing as the Hachibi's chakra receded. After a few seconds the smoke cleared and the clearing was empty.

"Wow. I leveled this place." Huyu started looking around. "Where the hell is his body?" He couldn't find it anywhere. As he started walking away he froze.

His body was completely worn out and refused to go on any further. Huyu fell face first, the last thing he heard was.

"Almost." Then darkness.

* * *

Naruto was running through the forest like crazy. He had just gotten out of a cave as he was running in Sasuke's direction. He came up to two statues, a waterfall in between both of them. He looked around and his eyes landed on the person he was looking for.

"SASUKE!!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: How did you like the epic battle?! I know that I wasn't that great with jutsu in that fight, but that will change. Sasuke and Naruto will use more jutsu in their fight. I know I'm jumping around alot, but my story isn't focused on canon. It will only just begin when Shippuuden come in. You guys are going to love it. PLEASE REVIEW.

**Also, when Naruto got out of that cave, Huyu and Juugo were only half way through their battle.**

**I would like to get something off my chest. **

**In the manga, Sasuke has become a Garry-sue bitch. I hate him in the show. He doesn't deserve to get everything free. Itachi gave him his OWN powers, just by tapping him on the forehead for fucks sake. Kishimoto, got the Naruto fans off his back by, giving Naruto one technique. The Rasenshuriken. Well guess what, this Naruto fan isn't done yet. **

**I know I've made Sasuke better in my story, but Naruto and Huyu are going to be a bit more powerful then him. If not now, soon. They deserve it after all. Besides, it's not like I'm killing Sasuke. Well, maybe I won't. Most likely not though.**

**Ha, I just rewrote this chapter.**

**-Raziel Sotd**

**Ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is long over DUE!! Sorry my loyal fans.**

**For the last few weeks I've been visiting people, camping and for the last three or four days, I've been watching Seasons 2 and 3 of House on DVD. That medical show for those of you who don't know.**

**Naruto vs. Sasuke. Hajime!**

* * *

'_Damn, damn, damn, damn! Fuck!'_ Naruto was currently engaging in combat with Sasuke. He still couldn't believe what Sasuke said.

"_Why do you fight for a village that hates you for something you can't control? Join me!" _

"_Never!"_

They went on to talk some more and started fighting. Naruto currently ducked a barrage of shuriken attached to strings. He recognized this move all to well. It meant Sasuke was already using his sharingan. It was just too bad that what followed the chakra strings wrapping around Naruto, was the poof sound and the sudden slack in the strings.

For a while Sasuke just stood there. _'How the hell could I have fallen for that? I'm on his fucking team! I should remember these tricks of his.'_ Naruto couldn't suppress the chuckle that escaped his mouth. Just looking at Sasuke's frustrated face was hilarious. He got over it and charged Sasuke from all sides with 6 kage bunshin. They launched them selves at Sasuke.

This wasn't like the movies. They didn't run in one or two at a time. They were a unit conducted from one person and they worked as one. They all went in at the same time. This made Sasuke have to act fast, or he would feel immense pain. After all, Naruto did say he would go as far as putting Sasuke on the brink of death to bring him home. Sasuke smirked. _'Well at least he's being serious.'_ Sasuke quickly formed hand seals and Kawarimied a clone in his place. It was harder then with a log or something else inanimate. The clone looked confused and ended up getting his ass kicked by himself. When the Naruto's realized what they were doing, Sasuke spoke up. "Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" Naruto just growled and charged Sasuke again.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto bellowed.

* * *

(I'm briefly going to do a switch between Gaara's and Tayuya's POV for this part.)

(Gaara's POV)

Gaara and Lee won against Kimimaro. Well, what happened was he died of some disease. Anyway, Gaara and Lee were currently going back to collect their other teammates, before they went to get Huyu and Naruto.

Suddenly they found Shikamaru and Temari. They were battling this girl with redish-pink hair, and she was in her second curse seal form. Although, it seemed that they had over whelmed her and she ran out of chakra. Her curse seals were receding and she was returning to normal.

Gaara was a little shocked at what he saw. Standing before him was a red headed girl, just as red as his hair, she had green eyes, a bandana for a hiate-ite, she was wearing grey shirt with a purple skirt that went to her mid-thigh. She had combat purple combat boots and that retarded butt bow thing Orochimaru persists on his shinobi to have, well as far as he could tell. She looked ragged and beaten. In truth, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He just didn't recognize the feeling.

Temari spoke up. "Well, better finish her off." Temari brought her fan up. Gaara looked between his sister and Tayuya. Said girl looked really sad and turned to Gaara.

(Tayuya's POV)

She thought she was going to die, and for what? That fucking snake bastard Orochimaru. She never even really wanted to work for him, but she had no choice. Her tears were falling freely now. She felt like someone was staring at her. She turned to her left, and so a really handsome boy. Red hair, gourd on back, etc. (You know Gaara.) Right then she regretted working for Orochimaru and gave a weak smile. She turned back to Temari and waited for her death. She closed her eyes.

(Gaara's POV)

Once Tayuya gave him that week smile, and they locked eyes, he made his decision. Whether or not she was ready to die, he was going to give her a second chance. He blasted his sand out and it stopped Temari's fan, mid swing. To what the red-headed jinchuriki could tell, his sister was confused. She looked at him and yelled. "What the hell are you doing?!" Gaara just kept on staring at the both of them.

(Okay, back to normal narrated POV)

Tayuya opened her eyes and saw that sand had stopped Temari's fan. The reason for her opening her eyes was Temari shouting. "She's an ENEMY Gaara! What? You want to kill her?!" Tayuya gasped and looked over at Gaara.

Temari wasn't sure what it was, but when she looked into her little brother's eyes, she could see a some emotion about this. It wasn't a killer one, but she was angry and said something she really didn't mean. She put her fan on her back and watched as sand whirled around Tayuya. Said girl was a little worried. She knew that she would most likely die, but she was hoping he would give her a second chance.

Shikamaru looked on in mild interest. He had a broken finger and he was tired, not only that, but he was saved by a girl. He muttered troublesome and kept watching the scene. Gaara kept making his sand swirl around Tayuya like a vortex. He started picking up wind and it blew leave, her hair and clothes to the left. Gaara kept on looking at her.

Lee was grinning ear to ear. He wasn't a master at understanding people, but he knew Gaara must have seen something in this girl. Gaara was going to let her live, he was sure of it. _'If he doesn't, I'll run five thousand laps around Konoha on my hands.'_

Tayuya started feeling anxious, but that anxiety disappeared when she looked into his eyes again. _'What the hell is it about this guy that's got me blushing?'_ Suddenly she realized what she just thought and knew she was right. _'Damn.'_ So, she just stood their waiting.

Gaara wasn't to sure what to do, he was going to let her live, that was a given. He just didn't know whether or not to take her to his village, or to let her go free. After all, the snake sannin was known to kidnap unwilling people for his cause. Finally he came to a conclusion.

"She's coming with us. I've decided to give her a second chance." Temari's mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water. Her brother never did anything like this and she just couldn't comprehend what just happened. Shikamaru just sighed and waited to get his teammates. Suddenly he started worrying about Chouji and the rest of them, most of all Chouji. Lee did a fist pump and started laughing joyfully.

Tayuya probably had the most disbelief and relief from this information. She then came the sad conclusion that she was probably just going to be interrogated and killed later on. Gaara was probably just lying. _'That's all that anyone ever does to me anymore.'_ She started crying, the strange thing was that she was doing it openly.

Gaara frowned. "What's the matter Ms?"

Tayuya looked up at him. "Your just going to kill me later."

Gaara shook his head. "No I'm not. I promise, because of recent events on my life, I will always keep my word. You're coming with us to have a second chance." Gaara was learning emotions and facial expressions from his family and friends. He still wasn't use to them, and that's why when he gave her a smile it wasn't all that appealing. Tayuya, however, just remembered who this guy was, and decided that it was because he just came out of his shell of 'Murdering Psychopath.' So she eased up and allowed the sand to wrap around her. "Because of the fact that you're from sound, we're going to ditch the head band and hide your attire in my sand. Also, if Konoha gets suspicious, I'll tell them that I'm taking you prisoner to Suna." With that said, they went off to find the rest of their team, and Tayuya was still crying. But it was out of joy. Gaara spoke to the whole team.

"We need to make this quick. I'm pretty sure you all felt the massive power surge earlier." Everyone nodded and they quickened their pace.

* * *

Sasuke had just shoved Chidori through Naruto's chest, saying something about severing their ties, and that Naruto could never match up to him. Naruto started getting pissed. Their battle was obviously nearing its end, and now he was going to loose. But he couldn't afford to. "That's it Sasuke!" The air around Naruto seemed to get hotter, like it was on fire. _'Thanks Kyuubi.' _

Sasuke threw Naruto back and jumped away. _'Damn, I forgot about that for awhile. Oh well.'_ Suddenly Naruto was consumed in his one-tailed chakra cloak. After exchanging a few words, Sasuke activated half of his curse seal.

They leapt at each other, exchanging blow for blow. They had their eyes locked onto each other the whole time. Sasuke sent a barrage of hits towards Naruto. Left hook, right elbow, spin from the momentum from that to deliver a spinning back fist, left round house kick, and a straight right punch.

Naruto saw the punch coming and let it hit him. When the fist made contact with Sasuke's face, he spun, using the force of the punch, 180 degrees while dropping onto his hands at the same time. He lifted his right foot up and propelled himself with his hands, launching his kick to Sasuke's jaw. Everything happened so fast, Sasuke almost didn't see it happen, there for was sent flying.

He stood up, wiping blood from his mouth. "Kaze Nigiri is quite the fighting style. Filled with counters, like that one, and grappling moves." Sasuke smirked, assuming his own stance. "Fenikkusu Tsume is a better style though."

Naruto just chuckled as Sasuke started using his own Taijutsu style. When ever Sasuke hit Naruto, it felt like there was some heat in it. No wonder they called it 'Phoenix Talons'. This didn't bother him though, Kyuubi's chakra was hot itself.

After awhile, Sasuke jumped back and soared through some hand seals. **"Kaiton: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **Multiple fireballs were shot out of Sasuke's mouth and sent flying at Naruto.

Naruto just swerved and jumped around the fireballs, launching himself at Sasuke after hurdling over the last fireball. He tackled Sasuke into the water.

If there were any spectators, they would have thought the fight had stopped. No movement what so ever. Suddenly, Sasuke came flying out of the water, from the looks of it he was launched out. Naruto came out soon after, reaching Sasuke he grabbed him by the ankles and started rapidly spinning forward.

"**Sasuke!"** He let got and Sasuke was slammed into the edge of the river bank. It broke on impact and Sasuke was now floating on water. He looked up to see Naruto descending.

He went through some hand seals. **"Kaiton: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **He launched a huge fireball at Naruto. It seemed to engulf him, but not a second later, Naruto let out a battle cry and the fireball was dispersed.

Naruto was nose diving towards Sasuke. He reared his arm back and when he reached Sasuke he slammed it into his gut, sending it under water. Sasuke floated to the surface.

Suddenly, Naruto picked him up by the leg and launched him on to the rocky ground. When Sasuke stood up, he looked over at Naruto and smirked.

"My turn dobe." Suddenly, Sasuke's curse seal covered his whole body, transforming him. He had activated Curse Seal Lv.2.

Naruto knew this was bad and lunged at Sasuke, dragging his hand along the ground ripping it to shreds. When he got close enough he, he launched his hand at Sasuke, who dove back. What the Uchiha didn't expect though was for a chakra claw to fly at him and slam him into the statue.

When the smoked cleared, Naruto was shocked at what he saw. "What the hell is that?!"

Sasuke was covered by a hand, no, claw like wing that protruded from his back. He stood up and sprouted another one. Naruto was close enough to be smacked into the opposite statue by the wing.

They both looked at each other. Sasuke formed a Chidori, which turned dark and was no longer glowing blue, and Naruto formed a purple Rasengan in his hand.

They jumped at each other, and the last move of the battle was made.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

Kakashi ran into everyone on his way to find the entire Retrieval team. Pakkun was helping him find people. He still had to find Huyu and Naruto and ordered everybody to go back to Konoha and get medical attention.

"Kakashi-sensei, may I come help you find Huyu and Naruto?" Kakashi turned around and was surprised at how the boy spoke to him with out shouting something about 'youthful companions'.

"No, it's okay Lee. Their my students and I'll find them." Everybody nodded. When Kakashi was about to leave, someone else spoke up.

"Make sure their alive, Hatake-san." Kakashi was sure that he heard worry in Gaara's voice. He turned around. Everybody else seemed to have something to say.

"Yosh! I will be eagerly awaiting their youthful return!"

"Who else, are Akamaru and I going to play pranks with?"

"They saved my brother from darkness. I have to thank them for that."

"They maybe troublesome, but their my friends and fellow shinobi. They can't die just yet."

"I want a rematch with the dobe." Everyone turned to Neji, who, along with Chouji, was carried by sand stretchers.

Kakashi looked at all of them, including Kankuro and Chouji. _'I'm glad that they have made good impressions. I'm really happy that they have friends.'_ "Don't worry, they'll be back. Besides, they have to achieve their dreams still." With that said, Kakashi turned around and jumped through the trees, following Pakkun.

Sasuke stood up after looking at Naruto's unconscious form. It had started raining a few minutes prior. _'Heh. It worked. Sure enough, there is someone watching us. I can feel it, I just don't know where.'_ He started walking off, towards sound.

* * *

"Kakashi! There's a strong sent of blood up ahead, and it's with Huyu." Pakkun shouted.

Kakashi cursed under his breath. "Please don't be dead."

When he got to the entrance of the clearing, trees were splintered and had fallen over. "I don't remember the clearing over hear being this big."

When Kakashi walked through, he saw complete destruction in a 50 feet diameter. The seasoned Jounin and ex-Anbu captain allowed himself to show shock. "Holy shit."

Just then it started to pour. He was getting soaked. Because of the clear view, Kakashi was able to see Huyu pretty quickly. Pakkun and him ran over and checked his vitals. "He's going to live. Thank Kami."

He took a minute to inspect Huyu. Huyu's shirt was completely gone, his pants were ripped, and his weapons pouch was no where to be seen. He had broken bones and a lot of cuts and bruises. Kakashi figured it was all of this and chakra exhaustion that kept the Hachibi from healing it all. To much work for a caged demon to fix.

He made a kage bunshin to pick Huyu up. He knew he would either have two more students to pick up, or just one. The other option he wasn't willing to consider.

Kakashi ran to the edge of the cliff at the Valley of The End. Instantly he saw more destruction and spotted an orange clad, blonde haired boy on the ground. Unconscious.

He jumped down next to Naruto and saw a whole in his chest. He picked Naruto up. "I was to late." He said that, but it was monotone. He wouldn't let his emotions out here.

Just to be sure, even thought the chances were slim, he put his fingers on Naruto's neck. "No pu- WAIT!" He felt something. It was weak, but it was their. Picking Naruto up completely and forcing chakra into his legs, he jumped up and started running in the direction of Konoha.

"Hold on Naruto! You're going to LIVE!"

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting outside of Chouji's hospital room along side everyone else, who wasn't in that mission. Ino, Kaida, Sakura, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shino, Hinata, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Tayuya. Gaara had explained everything to Tsunade, who agreed after she spilled everything that she knew about Orochimaru to Ibiki. Since she changed into something extra nobody knew she was originally from Sound. Also, Hide still hasn't gotten back from her mission and Haku and Zabuza were sent on one, just before they found out about Sasuke.

Shikamaru had just been given that lecture from Temari. Then the original InoShikaChou team showed up. Shikaku lectured him. You know what they said.

They were waiting to see if Chouji was going to make it. They already were updated on Neji's and Kiba's condition by Shizune, that's why they were all there.

Suddenly the light turned off and Tsunade walked out. "Thanks to the Nara's medicine book and medicine, we were able to save Chouji." They were all relieved, somewhat.

Chouza spoke up. "I still haven't been told what happened to him."

"He used all three pills in a fight against one of the sound team members." Shikamaru spoke.

Chouza froze, knowing exactly what pills the Nara kid was talking about. He was proud that Chouji was willing to go so far, but worried also.

"Has anyone heard anything about the Uzumakis?" Tsunade asked. Everybody shook their heads.

A nurse ran up to Tsunade frantically. When she reached her, she was out of breath. "Lady… Tsunade…" She was hysterically talking while trying to catch her breath.

"Whoa! Take a breather, then talk." The nurse complied and started again.

"Hatake Kakashi has just shown up with Huyu and Naruto! Huyu is severely injured and we are unsure on whether or not he's in a life threatening state and Naruto is in a life threatening state with a very weak pulse and a whole in his chest! It's very close to the heart!" When she said Naruto and Huyu showed up everybody started running down the hall with her. When she finished her sentence, they had just run into the room where the boys were. Well, the nurse, Tsunade and Shizune did. Everyone else had to wait outside.

After about a 1hr n' ½, doctors and nurses started filing out of the room. One of them told everybody they could go inside.

When they went into the room Tsunade and Shizune were standing in front of a curtain that hid two beds. When they looked at The Hokage and her assistant, they had fear for their beloved friends.

Kakashi had been in the room the whole time, and walked over to everyone else.

Tsunade spoke up. Her face was red and puffy from crying. "Nara Shikamaru." Said boy stood at attention. "Your mission to retrieve one Uchiha Sasuke… was a failure."

Since Huyu and Naruto were the last ones seen running off after Sasuke, no one knew if they had succeeded, until now. She continued after everybody soaked in that little piece of info.

"He is now a missing-nin and an enemy. Huyu and Naruto were separated, Huyu getting into a fight with an unknown suspect and fought, _almost,_ to his death. Naruto encountered Sasuke, and the hole that was inflicted, according to Kakashi's description, was by the Chidori." Tsunade finished her sentence sobbing silently.

Gasps and angry murmurs were heard through out the room.

Sakura started crying. "I lost a teammate. That very same teammate, ended up getting my friends hurt, and he almost killed my other teammate." She started sobbing, wishing for a certain someone to be there.

Ino hugged Sakura. She was crying to. She couldn't believe what Sasuke did. How could this have happened? Yeah sure, he wanted to avenge his clan, and yes he needed more power to do that, but Huyu and Naruto seemed to get him to realize he wouldn't have to go running to Orochimaru.

This didn't sit well with her, that's for sure.

Kakashi was really upset with himself. He couldn't believe another team of his failed. He thought it would actually work too. "Are you alright Kakashi?" Surprisingly, Gai asked that without any spring, youth or whatever. He was truly worried for his rival.

Kakashi looked at guy. "I failed again Gai. They were actually doing grate, and now… now two of my students were almost killed, and the other one ran off to our greatest enemy." Even though you could see the sadness on the face under the mask, he was still talking with that indifferent tone. He couldn't let all of it out.

Suddenly, Kurenai addressed a depressing matter. "Who's going to tell Hide, that her last son has gone rouge? Who is going to tell her that he was willing to kill his friends, in order to do so?" Everybody grew silent. Nobody knew what to say to that. Except one person.

"How about the guy he almost killed." Everybody looked to see Huyu was sitting up in his bed, reading his Icha, Icha book, bandages and all. "And if he doesn't want to, I will." Before anybody could run over to hug him, he put his hand up. Never taking his eyes off the book. Just like his teacher. "You can hug me after my wounds heal."

They all chuckled. Huyu would, of course, be the one to say that.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Everybody slightly turned their heads to see Naruto was now sitting up also. "We're covered in bandages, we're injured pretty badly and we just woke up. If any of the people who wanted to hug us… actually, scratch that. If Tsunade-baa-chan hugged us, we'd die." Both boys started laughing at that.

Everybody else, however, was deathly silent. They couldn't believe Naruto would sound so cheerful after almost getting killed by his best friend.

After the boys stopped laughing they continued with the conversation. "I think we should both tell her Huyu. It would be best. We're the last thing that she has relatively close to family."

Huyu looked at Naruto for a second. _'I guess that would make sense. We have to help her get through this. But, under no circumstances can we tell her about… how we plan on getting Sasuke. She probably wouldn't like it.'_ He nodded his head and went back to reading. A ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

Naruto turned to everybody in the room. "I'm going to get Sasuke back no matter what."

Everybody was shocked. Naruto was really determined, but, for some reason Huyu was really quiet.

Suddenly the whole room shook, almost everybody had to use chakra to stay balanced. "Thanks for the ride Gamabunta!" Some of the occupants in the room recognized that voice.

"**Yeah, yeah! Just say hi to the Gakis for me! Cya!"** Gamabunta spoke. Suddenly a poof was heard and Jiraiya appeared inside.

Immediately he looked over at his apprentices. "Damn, you guys got your asses handed to you." Tsunade slapped him across the head. Jiraiya smiled sheepishly, soon he continued. "Anyway, I've decided that I would take you guys under my wing, as my apprentices. In order to do this, you're going to have to drop everything and leave the village for two and a half years."

Naruto was grinning like an idiot. "Sweet! We're going to get so strong Bro! Imagine what we could do after that many years with this powerful pervert." Oh yes, Naruto was excited.

Huyu was grinning, just not as wide. _'Yes, everything is falling into place.'_

Jiraiya suddenly got serious. "I forgot to mention, if you want this training, your going to have to give up your search for Sasuke."

Both boys looked up at Jiraiya. Naruto was in utter shock and Huyu narrowed his eyes at him. He was wondering what Jiraiya was getting at. "What are you getting at Ero-Sennin?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya just shook his head. "Listen, I'm not going to train someone that is a fool and goes after a power thirsty kid like Sasuke. It won't work. He won't come back, trust me." At this Tsunade flinched. "You have to be smart and wise to be a ninja, you have to let Sasuke go. If you don't you're a fool and an idiot." Jiraiya was letting this sink in, not just for them, but for everyone. He just hoped that Hide doesn't do anything unnecessary.

Naruto and Huyu were looking at each other. You know, that whole TT (Twin Telepathy).

Tsunade was looking throughout the group, studying their reactions. Some were upset, angry, and or okay with the conclusion came up with. She looked over to Sakura and saw that she was about to speak up.

Quickly she covered the girl's mouth and leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Speak your mind afterwards. This is a matter between a teacher and his students." Sakura turned to Tsunade, tears streaking her face once again. She nodded.

After a little while, Huyu nodded his head, with an annoyed expression, and started reading the book. "If giving up our search for Sasuke will get me smart and wise," Naruto turned to stare Jiraiya right in the face. "then I'd rather be an idiot and a fool for the rest of my life."

Basically everybody's jaw hit the floor. They were completely and utterly shocked that Naruto would respond that way. Why would he give up all that just to get Sasuke? Luckily that was not a question anybody had to ask. They all knew… knew that Sasuke was a brother to them. A precious person is never left behind, or uncared for with these two.

Or so they thought?

"I on the other hand will take the training."

Jiraiya finally regained his composure. "Do you even realize what your saying here gakis?! Sasuke isn't coming back; he'd rather attain all the power in the world and get his revenge. You're being foolish." He wasn't too happy with them. Sure, he admired that they wouldn't give up on a friend, but he knows what will happen if they don't. After all, he's already been there once.

Naruto looked out the window. Naruto spoke. "We'll kick his ass and bring him back home. We aren't giving up."

Everything went eerily silent after Naruto stopped speaking, for about four minutes. Doesn't mean no one was thinking though.

Huyu wasn't too pleased, but he started to distract himself, somewhat, with his little orange book. _'Why in the hell is this so interesting. It's okay, the storyline is actually a little bit better than the crappy porn you see, but this is really not all to interesting.' _

"Hey, Kakashi! Take this will yeah? This novel is really boring, it's okay but it gets annoying. I don't know, I'm not all too good at criticizing things." Jiraiya was waving his arms around frantically, because it seemed that Huyu had just forgotten what they were talking about, or he just wanted to ignore Jiraiya and Naruto for now.

Huyu tossed the book over to Kakashi who said thanks.

Jiraiya realized that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Naruto on this decision. After thinking it over for awhile, Jiraiya chuckled. "You know what? Alright! We'll do this. It's so crazy and foolish that it just might work! If you're healed by next week, we'll go on that two and a half year training trip." Jiraiya now was stroking his chin, snickering to himself. "While I wait, I'll do some 'research'." Before any of the females in the room could beat him to death, he hopped out the window and raced down the street.

An hour later, everybody finished up whatever 'wishes you well' or whatever they had. Also some conversations they had. Tsunade got everybody to leave, except for Kakashi. "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys. You were… stabbed in the back by your best friend. Why are you so indifferent," She pointed to Huyu "and why are you so eager to get him back and not depressed or anything?! She finished by pointing at Naruto.

They just looked at her and went back to looking out the window. They really didn't want to explain themselves. It was their decision and that was the end of it.

"I don't really care about Sasuke now. So, I get training and don't have to waste another single breathe on him." Huyu explained, in a matter-o-factly kind of way.

Naruto grumbled. "There's probably more to this than we can see." Huyu just shook his head.

"Exactly. It's like you always say Kakashi, look underneath the underneath. That's why I'm not bothering with this. Let Sasuke do whatever he wants, or go after him, I don't care." Huyu never even turned his head in their direction.

Tsunade wasn't too happy, but she calmed down considerably. Kakashi just shook his head. _'Whats with you Huyu. Urgh! Maybe he's right about relaxing.'_

Tsunade spoke up. "Okay, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Huyu, that mission your going on will be a training mission. You leave in a week." With that said and done, the copy-cat and the sannin left the hospital.

Both boys laid back and fell asleep. They needed their rest.

* * *

Sasuke was being led down a hall way by Orochimaru and Kabuto. They stopped in front of a door. It was wooden with one of those handles that jut out to the side. The hall that they were in was lit only by torches.

The snake sannin started speaking. "This will be your quarters for your stay at this base, Sasuke-kun. Tomorrow we'll start your training." He started chuckling. _'And in three years I'll take control of you.'_

Sasuke just looked at him indifferently. "Whatever."

Kabuto growled at him. "_You _will talk to Orochimaru-sama with respect, Uchiha!"

Sasuke just glared at Kabuto with his sharingan. Orochimaru didn't want a fight to break out between the two, so he intervened. "Now, now. I don't want you guys killing each other right off the bat. You guys can spar some other time. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke." With that, Kabuto and Orochimaru walked off as Sasuke went into his 'room'.

'_So far, so good. Damn, I'm glad I didn't have to fight Kabuto. I'm still exhausted from the Valley of the End fight.'_ With these thoughts in mind, Sasuke pulled a scroll off one of the many shelves in the room. Apparently Orochimaru wanted to keep his ninja educated and well trained. Sasuke sat down at his desk and started reading it.

* * *

Naruto and Huyu came out of the hospital, ready to get down to business. The only problem?

"Come on ladies, you can become famous! Or at least have the knowledge that you were apart of one of my renowned books!" Jiraiya wasn't going anywhere until the four days they had left were up.

Both of the boys just started laughing. "Wow, the bath house is fare distance from here. I can't believe we heard that." They decided to get some ramen; after all, the hospital food was nasty. Ramen was their life force.

After their fourteenth bowl of ramen, they started talking with Teuchi and Ayame. "Huyu-kun, Naruto-kun, I hear you were in the hospital. You must heal pretty fast." Ayame grinned.

"Ha! Their most likely the toughest people I've known! I had no doubts." Teuchi proudly exclaimed. He really liked these boys, and he never once dreamed or even thought of kicking them out and onto the curb.

Huyu finished his bowl and spoke up. "Yes, well, we were determined to heal faster so we can start our training. Jiraiya is taking us away for a two and a half years worth of a training mission." Naruto finished also and nodded.

"We're going to be ten times stronger when we come back! Dattebayo!" Naruto loudly exclaimed. He was really excited about this trip.

Both ramen stand owners frowned a little. "For that long I'm not going to have my favourite and best costumers? Damn!"

Ayame nodded. "It's going to be pretty quiet around here when you guys are gone. None the less, I want to wish you best travels." She reached over the counter and hugged them. After she let go Naruto spoke again.

"When we come back, we'll have double what we always have. We already eat more than a weeks worth of ramen in one day." At this everyone laughed.

"Just because we're getting all that training, doesn't mean we should slack off for the next few days." Huyu pointed out. He turned to Naruto. "Tomorrow we'll start, we're supposed to take it easy for today and I want to relax."

Naruto responded with "As long as I get another bowl of ramen!"

* * *

Four days went by in a flash.

Naruto and Huyu were avoiding everybody they could. They didn't want to see them until they left. You know, make them anxious and what not.

So here they were, every single one of the Uzumakis' friends were biding them farewell. After a bunch of hugs from girls and a whole bunch of guy fist pounds, hand shakes, etc, they waited for Tsunade.

When she finally arrived, she looked irritated. "Jiraiya! Naruto! Huyu!" All of them shot up straight at this.

"Yes baa-chan!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade had half a mind to hit him for this but decided against it. "I'm giving you a side mission. Recent Intel has told us that Uchiha Hide has been kidnapped by missing-nin. Your mission is to use Jiraiya's information gatherers and yourselves to find out where she is. If you can get her yourself, go ahead. We don't know who they are yet, so if there are too many or they are too strong, send a frog with a message back to us and we'll send reinforcements. Understood!" Jiraiya nodded, and Naruto and Huyu put on stern looks.

They were getting her back, no matter what.

"Alright gakis! Lets move!" With that, all three men jumped out of Konoha and went full speed to their first stop.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am not writing the time in between the time skips. I will fill in blanks but I'm not writing chapters about it.

**Wait until you see next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE**

**P.S. REVIEW**

**Raziel Sotd. Ja ne!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my beloved fans. This is a time skip. I repeat, a TIME SKIP! Yes, shippuuden time has finally come for my story. ENJOY! Sorry for Lateness! Please don't shoot me!**

* * *

Two men in cloaks just started walking over sandy dunes. They had entered the desert a little while ago, so now they had to walk a bunch of miles to Suna. Along with these over sized cloaks, with red clouds on them, were straw hats. Very cool straw hats if I do say so myself.

Anyway, one of the two started complaining about the heat. "Urgh! It's so hot here! Why did we have to go after the Shukaku? Why did you volunteer us, un?" Whined the blonde haired man.

The other one just kept walking as he responded. "It's because, I know how to beat the Shukaku. Besides, the heat isn't that bad. Stop your bitching already."

"Easy for you to say you self cooling bastard, un."

"Just shut it and keep moving." His tone was so monotonous and icy that you could freeze the very desert they were in.

The other man scoffed at his partner's words and attitude. Not only that, he always had this bad feeling about him, like something was off about this guy. He'd only been paired up with this guy, six months prior to this point. _'And how he even gets into the Akatsuki? Well, apparently, just showing up, ask to join and kill a member, apparently proving, that you were better then that member, and we were better off with out him. That sounds really good. I wonder what it would take to become leader.'_

"Deidara, you better pay attention to the fight your about to enter." Deidara turned to his partner with a confused look.

"What fight, un?" He asked.

His partner sighed. "The one with the Kazekage you idiot." Still monotone and cold. "If you don't pay attention, you'll die. Now go get him."

Deidara put on a 'what the fuck' look. "We aren't even close to the village yet, un. What's wrong with you Sempai?"

Said man looked at the blonde. "First off, I'm younger than you by 3 years, don't call me Sempai. Second, we're already here."

Deidara turned around to see Suna's cliffs right there. "How the hell did we get here so fast?" He looked over to his partner, but he was gone. "Fine, I won't call him sempai. I wonder what I should call him though. He's never even given me his name." He shook his head and went inside.

* * *

"I'M FINALLY HOME! HELL YEAH!!" A blonde 15 year old shouted atop a lamp post.

This young man had been gone from his home village for two and a half years. He was training harshly under the watchful eye of a sannin.

"Naruto?! Is that you?!"

Said boy looked down to see that a platinum blonde girl in a purple out fit, minus the arm and leg warmers, was standing there.

"INO!" he jumped off the post and stood in front of the girl, slightly taller than her. "Damn, it's been so long."

Ino blushed at the close proximity and giggled at his antics. "You never change Naruto! Hey," she posed for him "do I look more womanly?" She asked smiling.

Naruto blushed and said. "Uh, y-yeah, you look beautiful."

Ino blushed, she could've put Hinata to shame, and stared at him. "Well, your pretty handsome yourself Naruto."

After awhile of that incident, Sakura and Haku showed up. "Hello, Naruto." Haku greeted.

The blonde haired ninja turned to the ice manipulator. "Haku! Dude it's been far too long." He then looked down to see Haku and Sakura holding hands. "Mmmhmm. Interesting." He started giggling like an idiot right then and there. "Looks like you got yourself involved with the so called 'fan girl', or should I say obsessed fan girl." He busted out laughing.

Sakura would have beaten him to a pulp if Haku didn't wrap his arms around her to prevent any damage. "Calm down Sakura-chan. It doesn't matter as long as I love you right. Besides, I can get him back later." Instantly Sakura blushed.

"Thanks, Haku-kun." After she kissed him for 5 seconds, all of which Jiraiya was taking 'notes', she turned to Naruto. "Good to have you back, I guess." She giggled as she playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Naruto! Holy crap it's been two and a half years already!" Said boy turned around to see a much older Kaida.

"Kaida? How have you been?" Naruto asked as they hugged.

"I'm fine, the three of us trained under Tsunade-sama ever since you and Huyu left." Naruto seemed to flinch at this. She noticed and started looking around. "Where is that so called 'Ice King' anyway?"

At this, Naruto looked at Jiraiya. Said man could see the despair in his eyes.

Before anybody could say anything, Shikamaru and Temari showed up. "Oh no. It's going to get really loud around here now. Troublesome."

Naruto recognized that tone and phrase instantly. He spun around to see his shadow wielding friend. "You lazy ass shinobi. What's up Shikamaru?!" Naruto laughed at him. He then noticed Temari. "Hey, are you guys on a…" he leaned in and elbowed Shikamaru "…date?"

Temari scoffed. "Yeah right, like the guy who thinks women are too troublesome would ever take me on a date." When Naruto looked at her, he could tell she was really annoyed at the fact that Shikamaru wouldn't take her on a date. He came to the conclusion that she liked him.

"Awkward." Ino and Kaida said in a sing-song voice.

* * *

Deidara was not having a fun time, what so ever. Gaara was a really annoying jinchuriki. _'How the hell am I supposed to beat this guy.'_ All thoughts were shaken from his mind as he was forced to fly to the side as a huge sand shuriken went sailing past him. "Damn that was close, un!" Deidara was not having fun.

"Leave this village before I kill you. I won't let you harm it or the people that reside here." Gaara threatened in a monotone voice. If you had looked into his eyes, you would see the burning emotions and devotion in them. He was still learning about emotions and how to express them, but he has come a long way since 2 ½ years ago.

Gaara was currently floating in the air, inside his sand ball. Deidara was flying around on his bird when he suddenly got an idea.

"Are you sure about that?" He said as a statement more than a question. He rapidly did hand seals then started molding his clay. _'This will shut him up long enough for us to get him to the hideout.'_ After thinking this, he noticed his cold and stoic partner wasn't anywhere in sight. He started looking around while his clay was being molded. "Where the hell is that boy anyway?"

"Don't call me boy, girl." At this insult, Deidara turned around, a complete 180 and shouted at Huyu, who was standing on top of the Kazekage tower.

"What the hell, UN?! I am NOT a girl!" Deidara was furious.

"You could've fooled me." Kankuro and Baki quickly whipped around to see the cold man standing behind them on the tip of the Kazekage tower. "Greetings, my name is Judas Mercedes." Whether he was looking at them or not they couldn't tell, for he was looking slightly down and his hat cast a shadow over his face. He was wearing a black Kakashi styled mask over the bottom part of his face and his cloak was closed. He was wearing black combat boots and black loose pants from what they could see. His arms were in his cloak so they couldn't see anything else.

"Great, you completely ruined my concentration and now my clay is useless. I was…" Deidara was interrupted.

"I know what you were going to do with that Deidara, that's why I interrupted. Besides, you should have better concentration, fool." Judas stated. "I don't want you trying to destroy this village, we're after the jinchuriki. Now stand aside, I'm going to finish this." He jumped in front of Deidara's bird, he looked it in the eyes and then he jumped on top.

Deidara noticed he was no longer in control of his bird. "What the hell did you do, un?" He was really confused, even more so when the bird started flying straight for Gaara.

"We're taking a detour. Now shut up and watch, you might learn something." The bird started picking up speed, Deidara had to let out more chakra to stay balanced on the bird. The wind was whipping in his face, Judas almost lost his hat.

Gaara wasn't all too sure about what was going on outside of his sand ball but he new something was off. He had a weird vibe from that Judas fellow, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't an all out evil killing intent, but more subdued, or something like that.

"Hold on, this is going to be one rocky ride." Judas proclaimed, insinuating that Deidara better hold on to something. Not a second later the bird crashed right into the ball of sand, and smoke and sand went everywhere.

Kankuro shouted. "Gaara!" He was extremely worried for his brother, especially since every body in the Akatsuki is a S-class missing-nin. Some of the unknown ones were listed as SS-class.

"What's happening?" Kankuro recognized that feminine voice and turned around to see Tayuya. "Is Gaara alright? Who's he fighting?" She looked really worried for her fellow red head.

"I don't know if he's alright, but I do know that he's fighting the Akatsuki." As Kankuro explained the situation Tayuya gasped.

"We have to help him!" She was ready to spring into action, after all, he did save her life. Before she could go anywhere, Baki grabbed her by the arm.

"I wish we could, but Gaara ordered us not to get involved. Besides, it's Gaara, I haven't seen anyone beat him for years." Baki was not only trying to make her believe him but he was trying to make himself believe.

Tayuya was against it, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to help while in the air anyway. "Fine." She looked so dejected it was depressing.

"Sayonara, un!" Deidara yelled. Everybody looked back up to where the fight was taking place and saw that the smoke and sand had just cleared, and Gaara was unconscious.

"Gaara!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"We need to call Konoha!" Baki yelled. Kankuro and Tayuya turned around and glared.

"We don't have time for that, we need to go now!" Both of them started following the two Akatsuki members.

* * *

Once Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura were done beating Kakashi at the bell test, everybody sat down in a clearing and had some lunch. Team 8, Team 10, and Team Gai were their, even the senseis and the two sannin.

Kakashi spoke up. "I've been meaning to ask you since I saw you guys. Where's Huyu?"

Right after the question left his lips, Naruto tensed up, and Jiraiya had somewhat of a sad expression on. There was a long awkward silence for awhile.

Finally Jiraiya spoke, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to. "Um, I really don't know how to say this to you guys." Everybody's attention was on Jiraiya.

Before he could continue, Naruto spoke up. "Don't, he isn't a bad person. He shouldn't be labeled. There has to be a legitimate valid reason." Jiraiya shook his head.

He decided to clarify. "You know damn well Naruto that there isn't a good excuse for what he did."

Naruto stood up. "You haven't known him as long as I have! There has to be something else!" Our blonde hero turned and made a mad dash for his favorite spot to think over things when he was upset.

Jiraiya looked even worse now. Tsunade spoke in a demanding tone. "What the hell happened Jiraiya?!" There was no room for squirming with that tone.

"Long story short, Huyu went rogue six months ago." Complete and utter silence followed, everybody from the rank of Chuunin to Hokage and Sannin was in complete and utter shock, not even trying to hide it. Nobody could believe one of the Uzumakis would be capable of betraying their village.

Kaida spoke up hurriedly. "But he didn't say anything about attacking Konoha right, he could be just trying to get away from the village for reasons unknown. He might not even be a threat." She was hoping that this was true and was looking at Jiraiya.

Said man was so upset he had to give this girl the news. "I'm sorry, if that were the case, then I wouldn't have brought it up at this moment." He took a deep breathe and schooled a serious expression. "One day during a training session, Huyu appeared late…"

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Jiraiya and Naruto were currently trying to figure out if there was a massive way for Naruto to gain way better chakra control. He was tired of using clones, it took longer, even if he had the reserves, and he just needed better chakra control._

_While they were working on that for the past hour they were wondering what Huyu was doing and where he was. Their answer came when he came around a tree._

_He looked distant and cold. "You know, I've been thinking lately and I've come to a conclusion." Jiraiya and Naruto raised an eyebrow each to the random proclamation._

"_What the hell are you talking about Huyu?" Naruto asked. This was really weird._

_Huyu just blankly stared at them both. "I'm leaving, I'll leave Konoha and every other village alone." Before the other two could say anything he turned around. Before he left he turned his head around enough to see them and deliver one final message. "For now."_

_Jiraiya was about to grab the boy and beat some sense into him, but low and behold, when he and Naruto made an attempt for him, he had poofed out of existence. _

"_Damn it!" He cursed loudly. When he turned around, he saw Naruto standing their, tears falling from his face. He fell to his knees and wrapped the boy in a hug. "I'm sorry." He repeated that a couple more times. 'Not again, why does this always happen? Is Konoha cursed for ever?' _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Again, complete and utter silence. Tears were falling down all of the Chuunin kunoichis' faces. Tsunade was holding back her tears, for now.

No one dare speak. This was not something they wanted to hear. A beloved friend and brother was lost. A pillar of hope, next to his brother, was gone. He just up and left, threatening not only Konoha, but every other village out there too.

Tsunade spoke up. "ANBU!" An Anbu squad member appeared out of know where. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"I don't want it to be true, but, there needs to be a new entry to the bingo book."

* * *

Naruto was running towards a new direction. He forgot to go see Hide. They had found her captured by some A-ranked Jounin, residing in a cave just off the border of Rock country. There were three of them, but what was weird about the whole thing was that they weren't all that tough. After defeating two of them, Huyu beat the information out of the other guy. What they planned on doing was holding a ransom for one of the last Uchiha, and if they didn't comply they would keep her as a slave. After that they finished him off and got Hide out of the cage she was locked in.

She was scared and confused. It took awhile for them to calm her down, they didn't plan on telling her about Sasuke in the mind state she was in.

'_She should be fine now, she wasn't in there for too long, and she was basically her old self after a day of travel.'_

He finally reached Hide's house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Hide standing there. A sharp intake of breathe and then she pulled him into a bear crushing hug. "How's it going Naruto-kun?!" She let go of him. "How was your training?"

Naruto laughed. "Hi Hide. I'm fine and my training went excellently." He then remembered what just happened and his expression saddened.

Hide noticed immediately and took him inside. "What's the matter Naruto, you can tell me." Naruto sat down as did Hide.

"It's about Huyu…"

After Naruto had recited the story, he had started crying. Hide comforted him and went to make some tea. When she came back she spoke to him in a motherly tone. "I know how you feel Naruto, I'm sorry for what happened, but you need to…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

She answered it and an Anbu was standing there. "Uzumaki Naruto has been called to the Hokage's office." He then shunshinned away.

Hide turned around. "We can talk later Naruto, good luck." She hugged him, he muttered a 'thank you' and sprinted in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Once Tsunade had Temari, Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Kakashi in the office she spoke. "We have received a message from Suna stating that Akatsuki has attacked." Naruto tensed at this, he didn't like hearing about those guys, they were creepy. "Gaara has been captured, it is your top priority to get him back. Understood?!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" They leapt off right away.

Naruto jabbering on in his head. _'You better be alright Gaara, I can't lose another precious person. Not now.'_

* * *

Tayuya and Kankuro hit the ground, hard. They were broken, beat and scarred. They both couldn't believe that this guy was able to beat them both, by himself. All of Tayuya's genjutsu was somehow no hindrance to this bastard. Also, both her summons and Kankuro's puppets, were decimated pretty quickly. This Judas Mercedes, had pulled two Katanas out of his sleeve and parried, then slashed everything with one hit. After that, he put his swords away and engaged them in Taijutsu. They weren't the greatest at it, but they weren't under average either.

Obviously that wasn't enough. "You two are pathetic." He calculated coldly. "Spend less time with your dolls and zombies, and your genjutsu, and start working on Taijutsu. You…" he pointed to Tayuya. "Find away to either make that flute of yours a weapon for Taijutsu as well as genjutsu, or strap a blade to it or something. It's up to you and just a suggestion. You…" Now he pointed to Kankuro. "Try not to exaggerate your hand movements with your puppets, it's what made it easy for me to fight them off. Also, improve their resistance to all kinds of attacks and improve their weapons. If I hadn't killed Sasori of The Read Sand six months ago, he would've come here and would have beaten you, maybe, just as easily. Not only that, he would be very disappointed to know about how your using his puppets."

Both teens were shocked, not only because he had given them pretty good, if not obvious, advice and pointers, but also because he's the one who killed Sasori. The guy who used a hundred puppets to defeat an entire country. Also, they just realized how menacing and monstrous like his voice sounded. It creeped the hell out of them.

Tayuya and Kankuro were both losing consciousness, and they could have sworn the last thing they heard was, 'I'm sorry.'

Judas turned around. "We're leaving now. No more stopping for insignificant pests like these." Deidara could tell his partner sounded a little edgy. The most emotion, if you could call it that, he's ever seen the guy give off.

"What's got your asshole in a knot, un?" He asked in a smart ass like nature.

The cold one ignored the comment and stated. "The nine-tails jinchuriki and some Konoha shinobi are coming to save their friend. We don't want to mess with these guys, especially not Naruto." He jumped on the bird and they were off.

Deidara replied. "Yeah, you should know about that, un." Again, Judas ignored him and they kept moving. Deidara spoke up again. "Hey, you better be taking those pills of yours, un. The last thing we need is some schizophrenic, with Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID), running around on a rampage, killing people."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up." He said little annoyed. This wasn't good, he started to get agitated, if this spiked to far, his 'other' personality will come out, along with all those voices and bad stuff will happen.

Judas quickly took a prescription bottle out of his cloak. He looked at it's contents and noticed there was only two pills left, not good. These were the pills for his D.I.D. He took one pill and swallowed it whole. "I need a refill on that one." Deidara took that into account, just in case.

Judas then put that one away and took out another bottle. This one wasn't as nearly as empty, these were his schizophrenia pills. He needs to take only one pill ever 12 hours, while for his D.I.D, he needs to take two pills every twelve hours. He popped a pill in his mouth and swallowed it whole. "Konan needs to find new ways of getting medication for me. That doctor that works for us isn't always around for us to ask him to give me a prescription."

Deidara shook his head. "You know how hard it was to even get that doctor? He's also one of the best. Wait a while longer before you go asking Konan for better ways of filling your addiction, un."

Judas growled. "You know full well, since you just made a joke about it, that I need these pills to function. This is not an addiction, and the only problem here is that I have these stupid disorders in the first place." Deidara just shook his head, knowing this was going to be a long and annoying ride.

* * *

Team Kakashi and Temari stood around the tables Kankuro and Tayuya were laying on. Temari was the first to speak. "What the hell happened? Are they going to be okay, and where's Gaara?" She was close to becoming hysteric.

Baki answered. "Gaara was knocked out in his fight against the Akatsuki members. When they took off, I decided we needed Konoha's help. Kankuro and Tayuya wouldn't listen and went after them. We found them just outside the back cliffs unconscious. They had some internal injuries from very hard chakra enhanced blows, but for the most part, they were fine. I don't get why they didn't kill them."

Naruto spoke up. "Do you know who these particular members are? Also, do you know where they could be heading?" He was really anxious to find out where they were taking Gaara.

Baki shook his head. "One of them I recognized from the bingo book. He's an ex-rock-nin. His name is Bakuha Deidara, he was basically called a freak for his special ability of molding clay with the mouths on his hands. He is able to make them into explosives. Anyway, he left the rock country and became a missing-nin. The other guy…" There was a long pause. "…the other guy was just creepy. He seemed familiar, yet completely new and dangerous. His voice was menacing and the only thing we know about him is that his name is Judas Mercedes. Oh! He also might be Suicidal."

"How's that?" Kakashi asked. By now Sakura started helping the med-nins with healing the wounded, but also keeping an ear open.

"Well, in the middle of the fight, which was only consisting of Deidara and Gaara, Judas popped out of no where and greeted himself. After that, Deidara got mad at him for breaking his concentration on molding his clay, which, according to Judas, was going to be a move that would have destroyed the village. I'm guessing he was going to give Gaara an ultimatum with his sand. Either protect the village, or himself. Anyway, his clay was now useless and Judas had jumped on to the bird and somehow took control of it. After that, he drove the damn thing, at top speed, right into Gaara's sand ball of protection. Sand and smoke was thrown every where, obstructing our vision." Baki finished with a sigh. This was getting to be really annoying.

"I can see why you think he's suicidal." Kakashi stated. He was about to speak up again, when all of a sudden, this old woman shouts something about the 'White Fang' and attacks him.

Naruto saw this and quickly came to his sensei's defense. He sent a side kick to her chest, but she jumped back quickly. Before she could attack again, the old man standing beside her grabbed her by the arm and spoke. "Nee-chan, the White Fang died years ago. Calm down." The woman calmed down considerably, but still scowled at Kakashi.

Naruto didn't know whether or not to call this day bad or weird. _'Why do I have to deal with this kind of stuff? What exactly did Kakashi do to _this_ person? We always seem to get caught up in something that he was involved with in the past. I guess that's just the life of a shinobi.'_

* * *

Judas and Deidara had arrived at the hide out and everybody was there, in their ethereal sort of way. "Wow, nice to know you guys traveled so far." Judas stated.

The Pein spoke up. "Shut it and get to work. We need to extract the Shukaku."

Judas was annoyed. "I need a refill first, I can't afford losing it here." He took his bottle out and swallowed the last pill from his D.I.D bottle and threw the bottle on the ground near the entrance.

Konan spoke up. "I got you both filled prescriptions on that rock." She pointed to the side of the room. Judas threw Gaara in the center of the group and walked over to his pills.

"Let's get it done."

* * *

Team Gai, Team Kakashi and Chiyo had gone to find Gaara. Before they left, Naruto had promised Temari and Baki that he would bring Gaara back no matter what. He never went back on his word, everyone knew that.

Haku had stayed quiet for the most part, he found it amusing watching Naruto fend off that old woman. He had a bad feeling though, like someone was about to die. He didn't know what it was, he decided to think more on that later, they had just found the hide out.

Kakashi spoke up. "It looks like they put a special barrier on this thing."

Naruto started forming a Rasengan in his hand. "No problem! I'll just blast the damn thing with my Rasengan." Before he could get anywhere, Kakashi grabbed him by the arm.

"That won't work on this one Naruto. We have to find out how this thing was closed and open it the proper way." He started mulling it over with his hand to his chin.

Naruto, learning some things about seals by Jiraiya studied the seal.

* * *

Gaara was currently lying in the middle of the room, screaming in pain. No one but jinchurikis would know the pain of having a demon extracted from you.

"This is taking way too long. Their right outside." Judas exclaimed. He wouldn't admit it but he was very edgy.

Kisame smirked while speaking. "Are you afraid of the big bad 'Kyuubi'?"

Judas just coldly glared at the fish man.

Finally they were finished with the extracting and everyone left. Before Pein did though, he gave the two members actually there stern orders. "Either capture the Nine-tails, or escape, it's up to you." With that he left.

Judas spoke. "I don't run from fights so we're staying." He left absolutely no room for argument, besides Deidara wanted to stay anyway.

* * *

Outside of the hide out, the Konoha shinobi found out what to do. Team Gai was in place to pull the seals off.

"Alright, on my signal we pull the seals off, then Sakura will punch the rock to rubble." Everybody responded to Kakashi with a 'roger' then waited.

He started a count down from five, when he hit 1, everybody ripped the seals.

"Now Sakura!" He jumped off the boulder he was standing on. Sakura reared her chakra enhanced fist back and used that inhuman strength Tsunade uses, and smashed the boulder to bits.

Judas and Deidara both looked up at their new visitors.

"Pfft. They don't look so tough." Deidara stated blandly.

Judas smacked him across the head. "Don't be a fool, don't take them lightly, and don't fuck around. You might just live." Deidara just glared at Judas before looking back to the group.

"Greetings, my name is Judas Mercedes. I will be death today."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Perfect cliffy if I do say so my self. Anyway, if I still have fans after all this time, please review and tell me what you think.

**Not very good fight scenes I know, but that's going to change next chapter.**

**Speaking of which; Next chapter preview…**

**Sakura and Haku jumped back, limply Haku held his left arm while Sakura went to heal it. She turned to their opponent. He fought unlike any other shinobi, let alone human, she had ever seen.**

**She spoke up. "Who or what the hell are you?" Haku also kept his eyes on said man.**

**The masked man took his straw hat off to reveal slightly long hair that was jet black and crimson red. He opened his eyes to reveal icy green orbs. "I am nothing and no one while at the same time I am a demon. I am a vindicator, I am Judas Mercedes. ****Divine Judgment awaits Heathens, ignorant of the pain of others**

**Judge those that scorn your name, punish those that ignore our pain. Guide us on your holy path; all shall cower before your wrath. Pain is freedom, blood is right, let the world embrace your might. You are fragile, you are weak, time to bow to my feet. I'm a masochist, you can't resist, time to feel the Judas Kiss!**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey there, how's it going? Some one, I beg you, if you want to be a Japanese translator and or Beta person, please send me a message. If you know really good translator sites or pages or whatever, please send me links. I lost my old ones, which weren't that good anyway, and need some. **

**In this chapter, some of Judas' powers are revealed, and the chase for Gaara's life is on. What's going to happen to our heroes, will Naruto be able to save Gaara, and keep his sanity? **

**Find out… NOW!!**

* * *

"Greetings, my name is Judas Mercedes. I will be death today." The icy cold tone froze everybody in their tracks. No one dared to move.

Deidara was sitting against his bird, which had half of Gaara's body sticking out of it. Judas was standing right next to his partner, looking at his opponents.

Naruto shouted. "Gaara! Wake up Gaara!! Come on, quit playing around." _'I'm not to late, am I?'_ He was begging to have been on time.

Kakashi spoke up. "Quit acting like a child Naruto. I'm sorry."

Judas was indifferent in the conversation and waited for some one to make a move. Low and behold, Naruto had thrown two kunai at him. "Pathetic." All he did was swat them to the side with his hand. "Surely you could do better. You did train with Jiraiya after all, right?" It was more of a stoic statement then a question.

Everybody was surprised that this guy knew Naruto was with Jiraiya for two and a half years. The only people that knew were a select few in Konoha and Gaara and his siblings.

Haku wasn't as calm as he should have been. This guy reminded him of someone, someone he knew, but he just didn't know who, and it was extremely bothering him. If he knew this guy, then they might be able to pull this off swiftly. _'Damn it, I know I know him. Who the hell is this guy?'_ Haku decided to speak. "What's the plan Kakashi-sensei?" He had grown accustomed to call the scare crow that ever since he helped Zabuza and himself find a home village to call their own. Some people are still skeptical about them, but for the most part, it was all good.

Deidara was getting bored, and he wanted to capture this jinchuriki. So, he got his bird to swallow Gaara up and jumped on top of the airborne creature. "Well, I'm going to go now. If you want your friend back, you better be fast, un."

Judas just snorted. "Good job, make them follow you so I don't get any fun. You'll also end up dead." This was getting a little annoying for him.

Deidara just ignored his partner and went sailing off. Naruto automatically started jumping after them.

"Naruto! Wait a second!" Kakashi immediately followed after telling Chiyo, Sakura and Haku to stay and keep the other one here. (The chase Naruto and Kakashi does with Deidara is the same as the show, and yes I hate when people explain things in brackets.)

Judas watched as three people went off and out of his sight. _'Idiots got Naruto and Kakashi on his ass. He better be careful or else he'll be screwed, _un_.' _After mentally making fun of his partner's… noise, he addressed the remaining party. "So, are you guys going to attack at the same time, or separately? If you want to live, I suggest altogether."

Right after he finished his sentence, Haku and Sakura lunged at him from two different angles. "Taijutsu huh? Okay." Haku sent a right fist as did Sakura, they were on either side of him.

What surprised them was that he didn't even attempt to move. After making contact, Judas shattered into little ice shards. "Tch. You guys need to work on your movements."

Sakura started firing through hand seals. When she finished, she disappeared. She then shouted **"Doton: ****Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" **Suddenly Judas felt something grab his legs and he was brought underground to the point where his head and hat was the only visible thing. Sakura was standing behind him.

"Wow, I can't believe you just used a crappy move on me. Do you think this is going to detain someone like me, or how about, did you even stop to think that this isn't me? **Bunshin Bakuha!"** Sakura quickly jumped back before the bunshin exploded, only some rock chunks flew past her.

Haku was frantically looking around. "I'm right behind you fool." He froze at the icy voice. An iced based kunai was brought up to his neck.

Haku asked the question. "You must be a Hyoton user. I guess that makes the number of shinobi I know that can use that element four. If you include me, that is."

Judas chuckled at this statement. "I'm sure you'll find a lot more people than that one day."

Sakura shouted out to her boyfriend. "Haku!"

Judas brought the kunai closer to his neck, drawing a little blood. "I will give you an ultimatum Haruno." Sakura surprised at the fact this man knew her name, nodded. "It's something you've probably been involved in before. Here it is." He paused for a second, whether if it was for dramatic effect or not, no one would know. This group was filled with psychos. "Either you continue the mission and attack, resulting in Haku here losing his head, or you stop the mission and agree to leave, and I'll give him back. If you agree to leave and I sense the slightest bit of deception, Haku will be killed and I will no longer go easy on you."

Chiyo wasn't really surprised with this ultimatum. _'What's your move girl, do you save your friend, or continue the mission.'_

Sakura was mulling over her options with decisive care. _'Naruto and Kakashi are still after Deidara, and Team Gai can still help out. Damn it, why am I even questioning myself, the whole point of the bell test was for this purpose.' _She came to her conclusion and spoke up. "I…" and before she could do anything, Haku quickly made a move to escape.

What resulted was Judas imbedding his ice kunai into his left bicep. The lunatic then sped through hand seals. _'Damn it, I knew my tolerance to those pills would increase greatly. I'm starting to feel the other personalities fighting, damn the voices are shouting at me now.'_ He took a deep breathe. _'Okay, this was part of your training, stay calm and focus, ignore the voices and try not to trigger the other personalities awareness.'_

He finished his seals and shouted **"Raiton: Ryuu Soufuu no Jutsu!"** A giant dragon made of lightning popped out of nowhere and soared at Sakura and Haku, who dodged just in time for the damn thing to burn a loose part of Sakura's dress.

Sakura and Haku jumped back, limply Haku held his left arm while Sakura went to heal it. She turned to their opponent. He fought unlike any other shinobi, let alone human, she's ever seen.

She spoke up. "Who or what the hell are you?" Haku also kept his eyes on said man.

Judas ignored the question and went for his pills, he could feel one of the personalities taking over. Before he even reached his pocket, it was too late. If he wasn't wearing his hat, a seasoned shinobi that has average knowledge regarding D.I.D, would have noticed the twitch in his eye as the personality change.

The masked man took his straw hat off to reveal slightly long hair that was jet black and crimson red. He opened his eyes to reveal icy green orbs. "I am nothing and no one while at the same time I am a demon. I am a vindicator, I am Judas Mercedes.

"Divine Judgment awaits Heathens, ignorant of the pain of others. Judge those that scorn your name, punish those that ignore our pain. Guide us on your holy path; all shall cower before your wrath. Pain is freedom, blood is right, let the world embrace your might. You are fragile, you are weak, time to bow to my feet. I am a masochist, you can not resist, time to feel the Judas Kiss! – Judas Mercedes!"

Sakura and Haku were in utter shock at this mans… well, they didn't really have time to think what the term was, considering right after he finished talking, he rapidly shot through hand signs. After he was done, he yelled out. **"Suiton: Mizu Kouzui no Jutsu!"** He opened his mouth and started spitting water out, and water molecules from the air around him were added, into a huge flood that raised the water level to about, a quarter of the way up the cave.

Chiyo didn't like this one bit, for this man, or was it boy, to be able to make something like this in this country was crazy. _'Who the hell is this guy? So far I've established he knows Suiton, Raiton, and Hyoton jutsu. This guy must be strong to have three affinities.'_

Judas spoke up in a slightly crazier tone. "Uh-oh. The boss lost control, now I have his body. Yes, I'll finally have some fun! Time to die!! **Raiton: Shoha no jutsu!" **The mad man's hand was covered in electricity, and then smashed his hand into the water. A shockwave, or electrical current, was sent through the water.

It caught everybody, and I mean everyone, including Judas. The mad man forgot he was either supposed to be standing on some sort of land or do a hand stand on the water while performing this jutsu. After 10 seconds the jutsu stopped and everybody collapsed.

Surprisingly, the first one up was Chiyo, whom immediately walked up to Haku and Sakura. "You guys okay." She was relieved to see them move. "I'll reduce the shock to your nervous system."

After she was done Haku spoke. "How did you not take so much damage?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Chiyo laughed. "I guess it was because I was the furthest away from him, also, I focused chakra to my central and peripheral nervous systems, so they wouldn't fry."

Sakura nodded, a little miffed she didn't think of that. Suddenly she snapped to her senses and whipped around. She was greeted by the sight of Judas' unmoving body. Haku and Chiyo also looked at him.

Sakura was the one to speak in a hushed tone. "Is he unconscious?" They just sat there looking at him, just in case it was a trap.

After about, five minutes, Haku spoke. "Either he has a lot of patience, or he's unconscious. But, judging by his personality change, he probably is unconscious. That guy was gun-hoe to kill us with that jutsu, and the only way to have done that was for him to stay conscious and keep a constant flow of chakra." He stood up and made a move for the body, but Sakura grabbed his arm.

"No way are you going over there." Worry was evident in her tone.

"Well how the hell else are we supposed to find out if he's unconscious?" Haku questioned, annoyed.

Sakura stood up and shook her head. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "Considering he's most likely the kind of guy to be able to be stabbed in the back or shoulder with a kunai and not make any move or noise as to announce pain, I'll try something else." She ran her hands through some hand seals and said. **"Doton: Ryudan no Jutsu!" **Suddenly, a dragon's head formed from mud, which was made from the water and earth, making the jutsu easier. It shot five mud balls out, directly hit Judas all over his body, which glided in the water when ever it was hit. No movement what-so-ever.

"Alright, I think that's good." Chiyo stated.

All three of them moved in to grab the man. What shamed them though was the fact that they just realized he was face down in water and could be drowning. They made a dash for his body and grabbed it. Before they could even turn it over, Judas threw his arms out grabbing Sakura and Haku, and kicked Chiyo away. He then launched himself in the air and threw them into the cave wall.

"I can't believe that you children even made it out of the academy. What, did you buy your shinobi license off of someone? Seriously, you guys need work. You know what, if I remember Konoha correctly, the academy doesn't really give you great methods of fighting or training. They just give you three D-ranked jutsu and a couple E-ranked ones. The funny thing is, you only need to know one of the jutsu to pass, and your chakra reserves and control usually suck by the time you get out. Lucky for me I was a… special, case." All three shinobi had had it.

Who the hell was this guy and how does he even know about the Academy's lessons?

Judas could read the expressions on their faces and decided to undo the collar of the cloak. It revealed a Konoha hiate-ite wrapped around his neck with a scratch running horizontally across it. Also, he reached a hand from underneath his cloak into one of the hidden pockets on the inside and very quickly took some of his pills. He doubled the dose. No one saw him do this, as if he was moving as fast as Kakashi when they eat and want to see his face, but it never works.

Sakura's and Haku's eyes widened. This was getting really bad and really confusing. Sakura spoke. "For the love of Kami who are you?!" She looked like she was ready to pull her hair out.

Judas didn't find this amusing what so ever. "Why the hell, are you wasting your time with that piece of information? You should just shoot to kill. I'm a part of the Akatsuki for fuck's sakes girly, get over who I am." Most people would say this with a lot of irritation, but as usual, Judas had no intention of showing emotion, even if he voiced his exact thoughts.

Chiyo found that with every word, or maybe it was breathe, he takes, a chill ran up her, and probably everybody's spines. It was annoying to say the least, and frightening, definitely frightening.

He continued after he pulled his Katanas out of his sleeves, revealing fingerless gloves, purple painted finger nails, and a ring on his middle finger of his left hand. "Now stop talking already, your giving me a headache." With that he got into an unfamiliar, strange looking, sword stance.

Haku immediately pulled a scroll out of his bag and focused chakra into it. Two kodachis popped out of the scroll and he tossed one to Sakura. Now, Sakura was probably just under average in the Kenjutsu department, while Haku was completely average. After all

"Let's dance." Right after those two words left his mouth, he started attacking Haku and Sakura.

The attack was relentless, defending was near impossible. What was really sad was that both Haku and Sakura somehow knew that Judas was holding back. Probably not wanting to give up a chance to fight.

He was also attacking very quickly, so quickly in fact, that if Sakura couldn't block a slash, then Haku would block it for her. Thus, leading her to, ultimately moving her blade in the way to block for Haku.

As time seemed to go by slowly, the blades came at them, faster and faster, with every passing second. Judas eventually started breaking through their defense and slashing them at many different parts of their body. He never hit any arteries and never slashed deep enough to hit their vital organs. He cut them at least ten times each and jumped back.

He pulled his arms and swords back into his sleeves while addressing them. "Well, that was pathetic." Everybody was way passed annoyed with his criticism. "Seriously think about this for a second. Haku is the student and friend of Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Bloody Mist, also one of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen. Why the hell are you so bad at kenjutsu? Secondly, take my criticism seriously and think it over, you might actually figure out how to fix some problems. Lastly, stop getting distracted by my clones."

Right after he said that, he poofed out of existence, showing he was a kage bunshin. They quickly looked around, but couldn't see the man anywhere.

"Where the hell could he have gone?" Sakura asked baffled and upset at what just happened.

Judas was well hidden and mumbled a jutsu after he finished his hand seals. **"Futon: Sasayaku Koe no Jutsu."** A little wind picked up and he spoke in a whisper as to not give away his position. "Come on, find me."

The three shinobi had jumped a little. That voice had come from all directions, in all kinds of volumes and some different pitches. It confused the hell out of them.

'_Where did that come from.'_ Haku was not liking this, and what Judas said next was even more unpleasing.

"Why is an Anbu member teamed with a Chuunin, a genin, a Jounin, and an old hag? I'm pretty sure your kenjutsu lacking the required Anbu level? Oh yes, I know that your not a mist-nin." He ended with a menacingly low chuckle.

"Kai!" Everyone turned to Sakura who had her hands in the ram seal. "If it's not a genjutsu then what is it?"

Judas was getting tired of this. "Come on, think outside the box. Don't limit your possibilities, it will only hinder you as a ninja." He scratched his head, deciding to go against his better judgment. "The wind is helpful with this jutsu."

Chiyo had already known what this was, it wasn't a well known jutsu but useful. She was impressed to see that this young man knew the jutsu.

Haku took a few minutes longer to figure out what Judas meant. Automatically he turned to the entrance. "He's outside!"

He stopped when he saw two clones standing near the entrance. "Well, at least you solved the mystery before you died."

Both clones spoke in unison, but instead of that insane manner, he was his original personalities cold self. "Now heathens, judgment await. There is no escape, from your pathetic fate. Still ignorant, still weak. You judged those, considered freak. I was once, a lost soul. Life is a person, you are a mole. I have escaped, this enclosed cell. From one murderer to another, I'll see you in hell." The last line was said with an even more icy tone, if that was possible. No body moved, they were frozen in place.

Finally Haku came to his senses and sped through hand seals as fast as he could. Before anything was done, Judas spoke one last time. **"Bunshin Daibakuha."**

Judas stood above the cave. _'Damn it.'_ He turned around and started walking away. "I forgot to get my hat."

'_You also didn't kill them fool!'_ One of Judas' inner voices yelled at him.

"Crap, not again." He pulled out his pills and swallowed four of them from each bottle.

He kept walking before he disappeared. The only thing left behind was a few snowflakes.

* * *

"You fools could never kill me." Deidara was smug, even though he had lost his right arm earlier.

Kakashi spoke from his spot on a tree branch. "Well, you did leave yourself wide open." Right as the words left his mouth, the real Naruto appeared behind the artistic freak and tackled him to the ground.

Naruto started punching Deidara's head into the ground with his left hand. After he hit him about ten times, his eyes turned crimson and he formed a Rasengan in his right hand. With out a word he brought it down and smashed it into Deidara.

Smoke was thrown everywhere obscuring Kakashi's and Naruto's view. Naruto felt something a little squishy and hard under him. Once the smoke cleared, he saw that he had drilled a clay clone with a Rasengan and Deidara was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!!" Naruto punched the ground again, making the whole in the ground larger. The clone standing next to Kakashi keeled over in pain. When the smoke cleared Kakashi could see the reason.

On all fours, and covered in a fox cloak looking red chakra, Naruto had two tails behind him. Now, losing control like this was only dangerous because he could break the seal, so before he did anything, Kakashi jumped down and placed a piece of paper with a seal on it on Naruto's forehead.

* * *

Deidara was watching from the bushes. _'So that's why he hit so hard.'_ Blood had trickled from his mouth. _'Well, looks like I'm not getting the Kyuubi captured today. Guess I'll tell Itachi that the slot is still open.'_ He backed out of the bush to leave.

When he got out and stood up, he heard a noise from directly behind him. When Deidara turned around, he was greeted with the sight of Team Gai. _'Aw shit!'_

Suddenly another noise was heard, except all members of Team Gai and Deidara were surprised. When they turned to see who it was, Judas was in their line of sight. _'All right, now I can probably live through this.'_

Team Gai was surprised to see this man with a Konoha hiate-ite around his neck. Gai was about to ask Neji to see who it was, but Judas spoke first. "Deidara we're leaving. I could probably defeat this team by myself, but not with Kakashi and Naruto. You are obviously in no shape to fight. By the way, how the hell did- you know what? Tell me later."

He turned to Team Gai. "Judas Mercedes is my name, Yuuhi Muzaku is the game. 67." With that, very confusing rhyme said, he turned to his partner.

He grabbed Deidara's only arm and said. "Remember that message." Then disappeared with the snowflakes left behind, floating to the ground.

* * *

Naruto laid Gaara's lifeless body on the ground. He turned around towards his friends.

Team Gai had relayed the message to Naruto and Kakashi. Right after that Chiyo, Haku, and Sakura showed up.

At the very last second, Haku had completed his jutsu to create an ice barrier around the three shinobi. It started to crack after awhile, but all they had to do was get Sakura to super punch the top of the barrier and whatever was on top, off. Then they were Scott free and met up with the rest of the team.

'_I can't believe it. First Sasuke, then Ojii-san, next was Huyu, and now Gaara. I haven't changed a bit in the last three years. I'm still weak and I still can't protect anyone.'_ Naruto was currently crying into his arm. Even thought this was how he felt, their was no way that he was going to tell them this.

He didn't notice when Chiyo made a move towards Gaara.

* * *

Chiyo's brother had finally finished his story about the Third Kazekage's disappearance. Temari, Tayuya, Kankuro and some Chuunin were listening to it the whole time.

Tayuya stood up. "Thank you, elder. I see where you were coming from, but I think we should start moving now." Everybody agreed including the elder.

'_Well, if you don't see now, then hopefully you will soon. If you don't, then your doomed to be blind forever.'_ "Let's go get our Kazekage back."

They were jumping through the trees, while Temari pulled up next to Tayuya. "Hey, Tayuya?"

Said red-head answered. "Yes, Temari-san?" The only person she was absolutely comfortable around was Gaara. She had grown fond of many people in Suna, but she was more at ease around Gaara and she had no clue as to why.

"Listen, my brother is having some trouble with his emotions, still, and I was wondering if you could help him out." She hoped this girl would help her brother greatly.

Tayuya spoke. "Sure thing, but I think that should wait till we get back. Oh, and just out of curiosity, what emotion do you want me to focus on this time?"

Temari smirked inwardly to herself. "Love."

Tayuya was almost as red as Gaara's hair.

* * *

Sasuke was just finishing up his Ninjutsu training with Orochimaru when the sun started to set. He had been working really hard to learn all kinds of jutsu and was currently working on a snake jutsu. Actually, it was his last Snake summoning lesson.

He decided that he would much rather learn to summon the snakes and form a contract with them after learning the Hebi Taijutsu style and Hebi Ninjutsu.

"Excellent work today Sasuke-kun. You have come a long way in the last couple of years, and I am very proud to say that you are one of the greatest students I've ever trained." _'Also, my favorite container of those eyes.'_ Orochimaru thought wickedly, suppressing a chuckle.

"Hn. I'm going to go rest now, so I can start training my sharingan again." Sasuke responded monotonously while walking away.

"Alright, I'll call upon you if I have to." With that said, Orochimaru and his aid, Kabuto, left.

Sasuke had made it to his room with no problem. He didn't like to be bothered by most of the people here.

As soon as he shut the door behind him, a black wolf came out of the shadows. **"I bare a message for Uchiha Sasuke."**

Sasuke was a little surprised to hear the thing speak, let alone talk. "What the hell are you?" He examined the thing. He sort of gasped when he locked eyes with the creature.

"Th- those eyes. How do you have them?" The wolf growled.

"**He has sent me."** The wolf plainly stated.

"What?" The Uchiha was beyond confused.

Again the creature growled. **"He says 'You have six months left. Train and learn as much as you can. When the time is up, initiate code 8.' He also will allow me to relay a message to your… fiancé."**

Sasuke gulped. "Shut up!" He harshly whispered. "I can't have anyone here know of her. They'll kill her right off the bat." Sasuke rarely ever showed emotion, but he couldn't bare to see his fiancé die.

The wolf chuckled. **"Do you honestly think that he would have me relay a message like that openly. You said it yourself about my eyes."**

Sasuke looked at the wolfs eyes again, and noticed they no longer looked like that blue sharingan. They were now the shape of a snowflake. "Wait, what?"

The black beast shook his head again. **"Damn you humans. Well, he never told you yet, not like there's anything to lose. Here's the deal. My master has activated his version of those eyes of his. It's how his summons that are averaged sized for a wolf, can get from one village to another, very quickly. The problem is, is that some of his chakra is used, considering that we're using his Doujutsu. That's why we don't teleport as much. Anyway, he found out that he has the Tsukyomi, just like your brother. Not as strong yet, but close. Anyway, it allows him to relay messages like these. Now tell me what you want to tell to your fiancé. It's no rush, we have three days."**

Sasuke was just staring at the wolf, jaw ajar and all that. He came to his senses and spoke again. "Hold on, before I give you the message to send to my fiancé, I need to know who sent you. I should respond to him after all." _'Besides I don't even know if I can trust you, I heard he went rogue.'_

The wolf seemed to laugh a bit and responded. **"The one who sent me is…"** Sasuke leaned in impatiently. **"…The Ice King."**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ha! How do you like them apples! Review, especially about my poetic abilities. I don't think there all that great, but hey, practice makes perfect. Besides, it's not like I'm trying to impress someone with them, I'm just trying to make this guy Judas weird and a little bit like Hachi Kira from the manga.

**Next Chapter, Ch.19…**

**Naruto, Haku, Sakura, and Team Gai met up with the rest of the Konoha 14, well, what was left of it anyway. They wanted to get them to help out with the two sentence poem Judas had given them.**

**Shikamaru spoke up. "Can you recite it again Neji, and Haku and Sakura, tell me afterwards about what disorder this guy might have."**

**Neji spoke first. "Judas Mercedes is my name, Yuuhi Muzaku is the game. 67."**

**Sakura then spoke. "When we were fighting him, he had changed his personality twice. The first one we saw was calm and cold while the other one was psychotic and gun-hoe to kill us. I think he may be suffering from Dissociative Identity Disorder. This is a disorder where Schizophrenia usually co-exists with it. D.I.D is when the patient is subjected to live with different personalities. Ranging from one other one to multiple ones at a time. If he doesn't have the right medication, then it's very hard to stay in control and have only one personality in control for various periods of time. Um." **

**Shikamaru noticed her uneasiness. "What is it Sakura?" **

**That's it for now.**

**Ja ne. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: You know, I'm glad I'm finally at this point in the story. From here on out it'll be more interesting for me to right. Hopefully I can avoid the whole 'this happens, then suddenly that happens, then for some reason it's actually detailed, then BANG that happens.' I never like that, but I've found myself writing like that sometimes, so I apologize. Thanks for staying with me for so long by the way.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter. 19

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean the 'Ice King' sent you? I've only ever met one guy that wanted to be called that- oh." Realization had smacked Sasuke in the back of the head. Then it hit him again when he remembered why the wolf was there. "Wait, didn't he defect from Konoha?"

The wolves summon shook it's head. **"Didn't you?! Anyway, will you tell me what you want to tell your fiancé, or else I'll cancel the jutsu, leave, and she'll be stuck in that cell…" **he let the threat linger in the air.

"NO! Wait, please." The wolf sat down. "Okay, obviously tell her I love her, and tell her that we'll be out soon."

The wolf spoke up again. **"Hold it. Huyu has told me to break her out of here and bring her to a secure place. He doesn't need her to be a liability for when you decide to escape, and no he won't leave her alone… for long periods of time."**

Sasuke thought this over. He could see why that would work, and she would be safe. Suddenly he snapped his fingers. "How does Huyu even know about my fiancé? Not even Orochimaru knows."

"**Huyu has his ways of gathering information, besides, he wouldn't attempt getting her out without knowing every inch of this place. Yuuhi will live, he promised."**

'_Uzumakis never break their promises. Hell, Huyu and Naruto are living proof of that.'_ After Sasuke had mulled this over. He eventually agreed seeing as how it wasn't bad. "Tell her that I love her, and I'll come and marry her one day, no matter what. Also, tell her to trust Huyu and that she's in good hands." He was sure of this.

"**As you wish."** The wolf responded.

"I have a question? How did Huyu give his powers to you, or let you use his powers? Can he see through your eyes?" He was really wondering what this was capable of.

The wolf laughed. **"I am the only one of his summons that is able to use the power of his Yuki Hen Sharingan through a seal he made up. I am the only one that has the right amount of chakra and is balanced in my abilities to be his spy wolf. He does a few hand seals after drawing the seal somewhere on the creature's body, then slams all five fingers into the seal, then the power is free for me to use to my liking. Oh, yes he can see through my eyes, but it can be very exhausting so he doesn't tend to use that ability for long periods of time. That ability however is caused by the seal." **The wolf finished his lecture with a chuckle. He was impressed with the pup.

"So that means it's not apart of the Doujutsu. Okay, I think I've got it." He couldn't wait to get out of this place and go home. He wanted to be around his friends… no, family. He wanted to be with his brothers and his mother. He wanted to marry the one girl for him.

Suddenly the wolf made a scroll appear. **"This is a scroll that has some jutsu that'll be useful for you to use and some other things. The real me will be on my way to deliver that message and memorize the area for my lord. Good day, Uchiha Sasuke, and farewell."** With that said, the black creature disappeared, leaving Sasuke the rest of the time in the Tsukyomi world to train.

* * *

Everybody had left Suna awhile a go, they were currently sprinting full speed to Konoha. Gai and Lee wanted to race each other.

When they had brought Gaara back to Suna, everybody had gathered to the Kazekage tower after the welcoming comity was done. When they arrived, they saw a scroll on the desk.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Gaara picked up the lone scroll and opened it. There was a seal on the end so he focused chakra into it, and when it didn't work he read it. He was hoping there would be instructions on how to open it. He read out loud._

"_Greetings Kazekage-sama. _

_I have taken it upon my self to leave a few things for you and your friends. _

_First thing, a scroll on some Taijutsu, it's for you. You see, you are excellent with your sand, but I think you would be even better if you knew Taijutsu as well. It'll help you for fighting someone without expanding your chakra and sand right off the bat. More details are inside._

_Second thing, is a Futon scroll for Temari that I wrote. I had learned these jutsu from… 'other' scrolls that I am not going to just give anybody. It has a few helpful jutsu that are barely used anymore, and some very difficult ones that she would love to challenge her self with. _

_Your brother, he gets every scroll I found on puppetry and the puppets that go with them. These items used to belong to Sasori of the Red Sand." At this point Kankuro almost died of a heart attack. "I killed him to join Akatsuki and gained possession of his belongings. By the way, Sasori seemed to have turned himself into a puppet, he also knew how to turn his defeated opponents into puppets as well. You'll now know what happened to the Third Kazekage." Everybody's eyes widened. "More details inside._

_Haku, I have left a scroll of a bunch of ice jutsu for him. Some I came up with myself, others were from those 'other' scrolls. More details inside._

_Sakura, I've left dark medical-nin jutsu scrolls. I found these… elsewhere. I would like for her to read all the scrolls before she makes the decision whether or not to use these. She'll know why I said that._

_I didn't leave anything for Kakashi, he can copy whatever I gave to the other three. Besides, he's already got over 1000 jutsu." Kakashi was indifferent._

"_Team Gai, an old friend will give you your scrolls some other time._

_Now, Uzumaki Naruto. I've got some very interesting scrolls here for you to learn from. Not all of them are jutsu scrolls, some are history scrolls. Before you shout in protest, I suggest you read those scrolls, by the end of the first sentence, you won't care._

_Now, you can open this by running Naruto's blood over it. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Lone Wolf."_

_Naruto walked over and bit on his thumb, then smeared the blood on the seal. The seal emitted a light, then every scroll popped out. _

_Kankuro's scrolls had his name on them, then it had either 'puppet' to show it was holding the puppets or, 'puppetry' to show that it contained the techniques. He gathered his scrolls and told Gaara he'll be at the compound._

_Temari did the same thing with her scroll, which she found out, held at least three more scrolls on wind jutsu._

_Gaara had picked up his scroll which had three more Taijutsu scrolls in it as well and put it in his desk. He would get to that another time. First, he needed to debrief the Konoha shinobi, his shinobi, and do some paper work._

_Naruto had picked up the scroll with his name on it. It was almost as large as the one on Jiraiya. On the front was a blood seal made for him only, and the words, 'DO NOT open this until you are in a secure place in KONOHA!!' were written on it. Naruto nodded and put the scroll in his bag._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto couldn't wait to get home and read his scrolls. Actually, upon that thought, he decided he would go to a different place. It would have to wait until tomorrow thought, as he could tell he'll be busy today.

Something bothered him though. The name on the scroll said 'The Lone Wolf', and that he joined the Akatsuki by killing Sasori, so who the hell is this guy? And why did he give them all this useful stuff? Everybody had checked their scrolls earlier to check for traps, and it was all clean.

'_Damn it what the hell is going on? I wish Huyu was here, he would have an idea, if not know what to do.'_ The thought of Huyu though still hurt Naruto, but he would take it in stride. He will get him and his other brothers back. _'I swear it.'_

They finally arrived at the gates of Konoha and Gai and Lee were talking about the race or something. Naruto was to engrossed in his thoughts.

Suddenly an Anbu member popped up. "Tsunade-sama requests your presence within 20 minutes at the Hokage tower." Then he left.

Naruto bid his farewell to everyone and decided to take a walk. _'I keep getting this bad feeling. What the hell is going on right now?'_

"**That's a good question kit."** Emerged the Kyuubi's voice. Naruto was thankful for his council at this time. He entered his mindscape, setting his body on autopilot.

"Hey Kyuubi, done with your nap now." Naruto chuckled at the giant Kitsune, he was used to the Kyuubi's naps.

All Kyuubi did was glare at him before continuing. **"Anyway gaki, I agree with your notions on this predicament. Something is way off, worse than the feeling we got when Itachi left." **Kyuubi always seemed to have a knack for picking up on things, most likely because of his experience.

Naruto looked to his left. Their stood a wall of ice, separating the link they had to Hachibi and Huyu. He REALLY wanted to get that thing down, but he couldn't yet.

"**Hey, kit? Did you ever see what was on the other side of that door?"** Kyuubi was interested in that thing ever since it appeared two in half years ago.

Naruto turned to the door with an angry expression on his face. Every since Huyu went into his door he started acting weird and ended up leaving.

"What the hell was in there?" Curiosity killed the cat, so he decided to wait until…

"**Why don't you get that Yamanaka girl in here to make sure that there'll be an Eye Witness to, well, witness what happens? She could most likely heal you if you get injured and would know what to do if any mental damage was taken, considering that she is a mind-walker."** Kyuubi concluded, confident in his statement.

Naruto decided that was a great idea and would look for Ino later. "Thanks fur ball I'll keep that in mind. For now though, I have to go see baa-chan. Cya."

"**Good luck kit."** _**'Maybe you'll be able to find out what happened back then, and get closer to that Ino girl.'**_Kyuubi started chuckling at himself before he lay down in his cage to think.

* * *

Naruto showed up at the hokage tower to find the rest of Konoha 12 plus Haku and the senseis in the office. This was awkward, considering he figured it would only be him and his team from the mission, but if there's something else then there is. Who was he to judge?

Naruto took a spot next to Ino, wanting to ask her to enter his mind and help him afterwards, before Tsunade spoke. "Naruto, your late, again!" She firmly addressed the blonde.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, reminding everyone that knew him in the academy of the days Iruka would catch him doing something bad, he would scratch his head the same way. "Sorry baa-chan, I spaced out and lost track of time."

A vein popped onto Tsunade's forehead at the 'baa-chan' statement. Before she could get up to pound him, however, Ino elbowed him in the side. It effectively made him 'oof', and then she scolded him. "Be more respectful Naruto-kun." She ordered the boy.

Naruto was about to retort, but decided to do something else. "Sorry… Ino-**HIME.**" He said with emphasis.

He smiled with the satisfaction of knowing that he embarrassed her when she looked down to hide her blush.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, your team and Kakashi have given us the details on the mission. This character, Judas Mercedes and the man who sent you the scrolls are the ones I'm concerned about. First off, we already have no clue who the Akatsuki have as members, except for Itachi and Kisame. We also knew that Orochimaru was a member before, but left. Now we have Judas Mercedes, and Deidara."

"Secondly, did any of you read your scrolls yet?" She looked over the shinobi in front of her.

Haku spoke up. "I did, the hand writing looks familiar." He paused with an exasperated look on his face. "Also, one of the techniques in the scroll was one that I came up with." Instantly, Tsunade jerked her head up.

"What one was it?" She wasn't liking where this was going.

Haku sighed before handing the scroll over to Shikamaru. "First tell me if you recognize that."

Shikamaru nodded and took the scroll. After glancing at a few words, he defiantly knew he recognized it, but whose writing? "Yeah, I recognize this, but I can't place my finger on it."

Haku sighed again. "The technique was the **Makyo Hyo Sho Jutsu. **I created that, the only other person that knows it would be…" He let the answer linger in the air.

Suddenly everything was deafeningly quiet; no one dared move or speak. Huyu leaving was a touchy subject from the beginning, but now he's in contact with them. At least, that's what they all now believed.

"It was signed 'The Lone Wolf'." Sakura said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ino looked at Naruto; he had a mix of feelings swirling in his eyes. Determination, sadness, happiness and… was that… fear? She felt sorry for Naruto, he had both his brother and his best friend betray him and the village. She was a little upset with Huyu's betrayal too, she thought of him as a friend and would do anything to help Naruto get him back. Also… oh, there it is, the sibling connection.

She turned to her right and saw Kaida with her head hung and hair was falling over her face. Ino couldn't see her face, but she didn't need to, to know that she was about to break down and cry. _'She cried for two hours in her room after she found out, she must really feel for Huyu. Don't worry Kaida, he'll come back.'_

As if reading her sister's mind Kaida looked up at Ino and smiled. The look obviously said. 'I know.'

Asuma spoke this time. "Even though that would be pretty logical, we shouldn't jump to conclusions that Huyu is the one who sent these."

Naruto was about to agree with that logic after remembering something. His scroll was to be read in a secure place.

'**How more secure can you get in a room surrounded by your friends and the hokage.'** Naruto chuckled at the Kyuubi.

'_You stole the words write out of my head.'_ Kyuubi laughed back as Naruto pulled out the scroll.

"Hold on guys, I think I should read mine right now." He spread his blood across the insignia and a light flashed.

When it dissipated, Naruto found another scroll in his hand, smaller than the first.

Ino asked the question. "What's it say?"

Naruto looked both surprised and amused. He read it out loud. "It says, 'You idiot, when I said secure, I didn't mean in a room full of people you know very well. You could end up trapping them in the room with all the scrolls. Now, the next time you try to open it, it'll open and some scrolls will poor out.

Insignificantly yours,

The Ice King

P.S. You might want a larger place then your apartment to open it up. Dobe'

Everybody seemed to smirk with relief. "Only Sasuke and Huyu called Naruto Dobe after the academy." Chouji said.

Naruto smiled. _'Huyu, whats your plan? I need to know.'_

Tsunade spoke up. "Okay, considering there would have been no way for Sasuke to send a letter to you guys, because of Orochimaru's strictness about secrecy, that letter has to be Huyu's." She kind of had a hint of relief in her voice. Still, she wished it didn't have to be because of the current circumstances.

Shikamaru didn't like this one bit. He had just noticed something about the scroll. "Naruto, take another look at this."

Said shinobi nodded and took the scroll. He read over it and picked up what Shikamaru noticed. "He's writing the same way we used to when we were in the academy." Every buddy seamed lost, it didn't really matter since he was going to explain anyway. "Huyu, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and I would write notes to each other in a special code. What we did was purposely spell words wrong; whatever letter from that word was missing would be a letter for what we really wanted to write. What we did for spaces was put to correctly spelled words together." Went behind Tsunade's desk and placed it down, facing everyone else.

Everybody made a circle around the letter. What it looked like was this.

'You idiot, when I said secure, I didn't mean in a room filled with people you now vry well. You could end up trapping them in a room with the scroll. Now, the next time you try to open it, it'll open nd some scroll will poor out.

Insignificantly yors,

The Ice King'

The rest was spelled correctly. Lee spoke up. "Wait a second. I only see the E in very, the A in and, and the U in yours missing. Those are all vowels, they don't make a word."

Naruto chuckled. "Remember what I said earlier, I read it out, thinking that the missing letters in some words were mistakes due to urgency. So, I read the first line as 'You idiot, when I said secure, I didn't mean in a room filled with people you know very well.' Not as, 'You idiot, when I said secure, I didn't mean in a room filled with people you now vry well.' See the difference." He found it funny he was teaching them this.

Everybody nodded and read over it again. All of them seemed to see the mistakes, but Ino seemed to speak for them.

"So, for both times he used scroll, he meant scrolls, leaving two S's. For the first line, now is supposed to be know, leaving a K." She looked to Naruto for confirmation and he smiled as he nodded his head vigorously.

Now Asuma spoke. This surprised everyone since the senseis were very quiet since the beginning of the meeting. "So, that leave's us with the letters, A, E, U, K, and two S's." Again Naruto nodded.

Kakashi seemed to speak just seconds afterwards. "So, the word, or name rather, is Sasuke. What does that mean for us then?"

Naruto smiled very widely. "Uh, Baa-chan. Can you promise me something? Actually, can you all promise me something?"

Tsunade nodded, along with everyone else. "What is it?"

Naruto chuckled nervously. He didn't want this to happen this way. "Well… don't kill me for what I'm about to confess. It's something that Huyu, Sasuke, and I came up with."

Everyone nodded. Naruto went to the wall and placed a sound barrier on it so no one on the outside could hear this.

"Okay… let's see…. Okay, this happened right after the Snow country mission. Apparently, when Huyu got beat by that Juugo kid and went unconscious, he had a vision. I'm not going to discuss that though, it's just one of the reasons we did this. With me so far?" everyone nodded. "Good. Now, after we finished the mission, Huyu had, I think he said, three other visions, one of which I don't know the details to. One of the visions he told us about, he had a plan for, which is what I don't want you to kill me over. He wasn't going to do this without Sasuke's consent, and my consent. The plan was called 'Code 9'. We needed someone to stop Orochimaru, and the only way to do that, was by giving him something he wanted, with a catch. The thing he wanted most, had… surveillance attached. Yeah, I guess that would be appropriate."

Tsunade, along with the senseis picked up on what Naruto was getting at. Also, Shikamaru and Shino seemed to pick up on it.

Naruto continued. "The thing Orochimaru wanted most was the sharingan…" everybody realized it then. "…the only person that he could get the curse seal on was Sasuke…" They didn't like this. "…and so, we launched Code 9 a few days later, in which Sasuke staged his betrayal, and left Konoha."

Everybody just shook their heads, but Tsunade had a fit. "Who the hell are you guys to take a mission like that upon yourselves?! You were only genin level, maybe low to mid-Chuunin level, but nothing more! You realize that even if we believe this, the council will most likely not give him an unpunished sentence. Especially since this mission wasn't AUTHORIZED BY ME!!!!"

Naruto just kept on looking at all of them. He shook his head. "Ugh. Yes, but we knew that no one else would be able to do this so easily. Sasuke has motive, the skills and abilities and sharingan that Orochimaru wants, and can easily act very cold and withdrawn. You would never have given him this mission. Besides, he isn't the only Uchiha doing this."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

At that moment Naruto realized what he had let slip out of his mouth. He smacked him self in the forehead. _'Damn it, she doesn't know! The only ones that do know are Ojii-san's consultants and Danzou.' _Then he also realized that meant they were with holding something that was in progress from Tsunade.

"Uh… nothing. Anyway, we need to go get-…" Before he could finish his sentence, everybody felt chakra and stopped what they were doing.

The Hyuugas looked around, only to find nothing. Shino's bugs and the senses of Kiba came up empty as well. Just as they were about to ask what the hell was going on, they could here Akamaru barking outside. Tsunade stood up and looked out the window.

Just as everybody went to look outside, Akamaru whimpered and lay down. Neji then saw something was using an extremely powerful jutsu to conceal itself. When he was about to point it out, a snowflake appeared and the chakra was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Neji asked.

"Is Akamaru alright, what did you see?" Kiba was anxious to know.

Neji shook his head. "Akamaru is fine, but I saw something for a split second just now. Then, just like that, it-."

"**Disappeared?"** A low husky voice chimed. Everybody quickly whipped around to see a wolf with a woman standing next to him. They observed the thing, the black creature that stood before them. What caught their eye was the three tails it had, obviously some kind of demon or summon. The other thing was it's eyes itself, instead up pupils, they were snowflakes. The wolf spoke again. **"I'm sorry, my name is-…"**

Suddenly Zabuza spoke. "Shiro! Is that really you?!" The wolf that was now identified as Shiro slowly turned it's head in his direction.

"**Oh Kami, not you, anyone but you Zabuza."** Shiro seemed to plead to Kami himself.

Zabuza seemed annoyed. "You still owe me sake you mutt!"

Shiro growled. **"You cheated when we played Shogai by getting Haku to tell you what to do! I owe you nothing."** He paused before he spoke up again. **"Now shut up, I came here for a reason."** He started addressing everyone else in the room. **"I have been sent here to leave a message, and make a delivery."** He moved his head toward the quiet girl next to him.

She looked 15, she had long, jet black messy hair, and hazel eyes. Judging by the ripped clothing and fidgeting, she was a prisoner from somewhere, and didn't trust anybody just yet.

Shiro continued. **"The message is that don't be surprised if everything doesn't go as planned, in other words, don't go after Sasuke, not yet anyway. Huyu wants you to wait for six months. Second, I have convinced Sasuke that his fiancé here will be safe if left with Naruto. Also, he'd rather you live with Hide for the time being." **

Everybody was utterly shocked to hear that Sasuke had a fiancé. When the hell did he have the time to do that? And why was she the only one here, if Sasuke was still at Sound?

Before anybody could get a word in or think more, the black wolf spoke again. **"Akiko, the blonde, orange jumpsuit wearing idiot with whisker marks is the man that your lover considers his other brother, and has nothing but respect and faith for him. He has entrusted him with your life."** Akiko stopped fidgeting and looked at Naruto after looking at the many faces.

She walked up to him and sized him up. He looked and felt powerful, and fit the description that Sasuke gave her. She then looked into his eyes, and saw a mass swirl of emotions.

She smiled and bowed slightly. "I am honored to finally meet you Naruto-san."

Naruto, not wanting to be rude, and just shaking out of his thoughts of what just happened, bowed back. "You don't have to call me san, you don't have to bow, and I need to know whats going on." They both straightened up.

Shiro sighed and shook his head. **"All I can say is that, it's going to take longer then we expected, especially with his leave of absence from Konoha. She is a ninja and Orochimaru was preparing her to become one of his experiments. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."**

Tsunade was about to make a move to grab the wolf, to find out where one of her little brother figures was hiding. However, before she could do anything, the wolf disappeared.

"Neji! Is he still around here?" She looked at the boy who activated his Byakugan, along with Hinata.

Neji shook his head. "Unfortunately, no, he's long gone."

Tsunade cursed under her breath and looked at Akiko. "We're going to need to interrogate her."

Instantly Naruto answered. "No."

This surprised everybody. He was defying, not just the Hokage, but protocol. She's a Sound ninja that pops up in the village via a summon from a rogue-nin. How could he say no?

Kakashi seemed to see the question on everybody's faces, he already knew the answer to it. "Because Sasuke trusted her to you, until he gets out, you're not going to give her to Ibiki. Right?" Naruto nodded.

He cared about his precious people, and if Akiko was someone _that _close to Sasuke, he could instantly become friends with her.

Tsunade spoke. "I'll give you a deal, if Sasuke comes here, first thing, and tells us everything he knows about Orochimaru and his subordinates, I'll keep her away from Ibiki." The tone of her voice gave an obvious answer for Naruto.

"Deal."

* * *

Orochimaru looked out over the many dead bodies strewn about the ruble of the left wing of his base. He wasn't happy. "What in Kami's name happened here?! Kabuto!"

Said man flinched, considering he had just shown up. "Our men have investigated the matter, and found no traces of anything anywhere. The only obvious thing is that the seals were easily bypassed, which means that a seal master must have gone by, or one of our own did this." He was fearing the worst of responses that his master would have.

Orochimaru was seething, prisoners were running wild and two labs were destroyed. He was going to be set back a bit. Before he could do anything, a Sound-nin landed next to them, with a broken and beaten prison guard.

The Sound-nin bowed to Orochimaru, not wanting to be killed just because his master was having a fit, and sighed before speaking. "Lord Orochimaru, this guard is alive and knows what happened. He's in a life threatening situation, so we have to make it fast."

Orochimaru grabbed the guard by the shirt and pulled the man off the ground, and off his feet. "You better start talking fast, your life depends on it!"

Not wanting to die just yet he explained the whole situation. "Well, the only thing I know is that, most of the guards were frozen then shattered where they stood, same thing with the prison bars after the seals were deactivated. The weird thing was, the thing that attacked us was really fast and using a genjutsu. Every time it attacked, a shimmer, or a ripple in the air would visibly show, and an image would start becoming clear. The problem was that the damn thing moved so fast that we couldn't get a clear view of what it was. Also, when it moved it would slaughter who ever was in range for a quick close range kill, then quickly go invisible again." The guard stopped and started coughing up blood off to the side.

Orochimaru let the information sink in, and became even angrier. "Did you happen to get a glimpse of it at all?" He had urgency evident in his voice. Right now, a few of his prisoners were missing and a whole bunch of his personnel were dead. Just as he was waiting for an answer he saw something glisten in the corner of his eye. He turned his head to see a dead ninja holding a kunai.

His jaw dropped, and he was then worried, it was a Jounin ninja laying dead. He started looking around to see if their were anymore, and to his discomfort there was.

"Sssss, shit, what happened?! Why are there shinobi here?!" He shouted as his grip on the guard's shirt tightened.

The guard was now sweating and didn't think he would make it through the day. He had gashes and broken bones. "Well, I don't know what exactly drew the shinobi here, they just showed up." He stopped to think of any reason why Orochimaru wouldn't make the guards here shinobi anyway. After all, their prisoners are all shinobi, except for the odd few civilians. "Anyway, about ten shinobi showed up and started fighting it. They finally landed a hit which knocked the damn thing into a wall and ended the genjutsu. After that, the damn thing howled so loud I thought we would have gone deaf."

Orochimaru knew about the howl, he heard it all the way over at the end of the right wing of his base. It's the reason he and many others came down here.

The guard nervously continued. "Well, after that happened, something red and black blurred past us, sending out multiple jutsu destroying the base. I survived somehow when the base was collapsing on to us. Anyway, I couldn't see anything and someone picked me up. He said 'If Orochimaru plans on keeping this shit up, I'll have to destroy him very soon.' My…" before he could finish, Orochimaru dropped the man to the ground.

'_Red and Black. Red and Black. RED AND BLACK!!'_ Orochimaru was frantically trying to figure out who that could have possibly have been.

The guard continued. "My vision started coming back to me and the last thing I saw was… was… terrifying. The man's… if he… it… could be called that… was... was nothing short of powerful, and his eyes… his eyes were nothing but black with a blue… a bl-blue… ugh." Before he could finish his sentence, the guard died.

Orochimaru was extremely pissed. Kabuto went over to examine the man, while Orochimaru was clawing at his own mind desperately for answers to this situation.

Kabuto turned around. "The guard's body heat was extremely low… and, well… it wasn't because of death." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "It's because his blood veins were frozen and he was also poisoned…" Something caught Kabuto's eye on the dead man's left arm.

He reached down and lifted the sleeve of the guards uniform and found a complex seal. It ran from his forearm to just under his elbow.

Orochimaru saw what he was doing and walked over to him. When he saw the seal, he was a little confused. "This seal, it's familiar." He started closing his eyes and reached in to the back parts of his mind.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Orochimaru had training with Jiraiya today, tomorrow they were going to war and they wanted to make sure they were ready._

_When he arrived at the training grounds, which coincidently was Team 7's training grounds, he saw paper balls and random papers with seals drawn on them all over the place. _

"_Damn it!" He heard the familiar voice of his teammate Jiraiya shout in confusion again. _

_Orochimaru chuckled as he went over to the three logs in the field to find his friend throw paper behind him, nailing Orochimaru in the head._

_Jiraiya heard the sound of paper hitting skin, and could feel Orochimaru arrive, so he decided to greet him. "Hey Orochimaru I'm trying to get this down so don't bug me._

_Orochimaru decided to not listen. "What are you doing, Jiraiya?"_

_Said man grunted as he decided to get the explaining out of the way, hoping that when the third and Tsunade showed up that Orochimaru would explain everything to them. "I'm trying to make a seal that can temporarily mess with a opponents memory, or temporarily use an opponent to send a message to someone else. Something along those lines, maybe all three. Anyway, you wouldn't understand considering that you don't specialize in seals, Oro-chan!" The not yet Toad sannin started hollering with laughter._

_Orochimaru just sneered at him and decided to leave it for now, if Jiraiya could actually make something useful for the war, then he would wait until afterwards to get on the burly man's nerves._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Orochimaru cursed loudly as he turned around and started walking away. "We could have just been lied to right now. FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!!"

He started storming off barking orders to his shinobi as he pondered on who did this. _'Either it was that fool Jiraiya, or it was one of his stude-…' _He stopped mid step as he grinned. _'So that's what he meant.'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the semi-cliffy and for the extreme lateness. Anyway, there's a scene that I wanted to right in this chapter, but decided to write it in the next one, it just worked out that way.

**I want an opinion from my viewers. I've realized that it's taking me a long ass time to get Naruto and Ino together, and Huyu and Kaida together, of course the ladder will happen when I say it happens. BUT, I want your opinion, should I start getting to the NaruXIno thing or wait a little longer? I don't care, both ways works for me.**

**So review and leave the answer to my question, Naruto and Ino getting together soon, say, with in a few chapters, or wait about seven more, cause I could do that.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**Ja ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I just realized that in Ch.18 I posted in the Authors note at the end one of those preview things and I never used the scene. Guess what, it's not going to happen. I've come up with something better so hold on.**

**Okay, the six months Huyu has given to Naruto for the plan, is the time frame for the next few chapters. **

**I intend on using most of that time for Naruto and Ino to have more time to spend with each other and catch up on everybody else's lives. Haku and Sakura, what Zabuza is doing right now, Naruto reading the scrolls and training, and so on and so forth. Oh! And I plan on making some of these chapters in the time frame around Christmas! But obviously it will be posted way after. Right now, it's October. 10, in the story.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Naruto had taken the last 3 weeks to give Akiko a village tour, but he wasn't able to get to all of the places in Konoha, because he was busy. Anyway, he made a clone to follow her and who ever volunteered to take her out on a tour and/or to lunch meetings.

The volunteers were usually Kaida, Ino, Sakura, Hide, and Ayame. Sometimes the boys would just bump into her and Naruto on the street and explain some things about their clans or in Lee's case, training methods and the spring time of youth, while Naruto explained the basic rules and laws of Konoha, while getting to know her better.

Today though, Akiko was going to stay at Hide's place. Naruto wanted to spend this day alone anyway. The last time it was his birthday was a little before he left for the Snow Country mission. Then, the villagers still didn't show any respect for him, although there was no beating, he assumed it was because he was a shinobi now.

He sighed as he was walking down the dirt path to one of his favorite training grounds.

Once he walked into the opening he inhaled, a lot of air, and then exhaled. He looked around, it was only noon and luckily for him the sun was out today. However, he knew that rain would come soon, but that would be okay. The scrolls said to be near water.

So, there was a big lake that covered a lot of the place. There weren't that many trees as before, but he guessed the cause was because of the second bell test. Besides, there were still plenty of them around the area. The patches of grass were luscious and a beautiful shade of green.

"I love this place." Naruto sighed to him self. He decided to sit under a tree and get started.

He pulled out that massive scroll he had and placed it on the ground. Now considering this place was only used by certain people, like Kakashi, Team 7, Tsunade, Zabuza and Haku, he figured it was safe. Besides, he had set up clones around the area to keep anyone from spying on him.

He bit his thumb, and smeared the blood on the seal, _again,_ and it opened. Then he saw something that was really, really, unbelievable.

The entire scroll was almost as large as the giant scroll on Jiraiya's back and opened up to be just as long. Nothing but seals were on the paper and above all of them were… titles.

This is what it read from left to right.

_Secret to Kage Bunshin: 'The more you Know'._ Naruto laughed at this.

_Family Part 1: Who our parents are and why we were volunteered._

_Family Part II: Uzumaki family_

_Family Part III: Namikaze family_

_Mom and Dad's elemental affinities: And how it doesn't matter_

_Jutsu created by Mom and Dad: And why it was a pain in the ass._

_Mom's and her families Jutsu: This is sweet!_

_Bloodlines: Goodbye Sharingan!_

_Dad's and his families Jutsu: This is also sweet!_

_Fun with weapons: Sliced, Diced, Smashed, crushed, or shredded?_

_More on Water Jutsu: Remember kids, don't play with water, its dangerous!_

_More on Wind Jutsu: This is a blast!_

_More on Earth Jutsu: Mountains and mountains of…earth._

_More on Fire Jutsu: Burn baby Burn_

_More on Lightning Jutsu: Studies show that Uzumakis increase the chances of getting struck by lightning._

_Taijutsu Mania: How to kick ass and take names with our families Taijutsu styles!_

_Summoning Contracts: Why I can't summon toads._

_Chakra Resistors: And why Gai and Rock Lee are going to cry in the sunset._

That last one made Naruto laugh. That scene the bowl cut duo pulled was pretty annoying and funny. It just depended what mood you were in and what was going on.

That was the last row of seals on the scroll and all that was left was a little note from Huyu.

_Do I have to write dear at the beginning of these things…_

_*Sigh* Fine_

_DEAR, Naruto_

_Don't know what you're doing and all, but you need to read over this stuff and train your ass off. It's everything that our family vault had, but I have thrown in some theories and created jutsu of my own. Anyway, I'm not telling you where the vault is or where anything that our parents owned here is, but I will send a special delivery of weapons from our family with a wolf to Tenten's family weapon shop. I didn't know about this place until after the snow country mission. I just saw it, and asked Tenten about who ran and she explained it to me… anyway, the name that it's under is Ryuuzaki and the password is an answer to a question he will ask you. _

_Besides that, I do wish I could train with you while learning about our family, but as the 'Neji with a stick up his ass' would say, 'Fate has turned against us and we our destined to-blah blah blah.' You know the rest. Anyway, I have Christmas presents in this scroll that I want you to deliver on Christmas eve. _

Below the paragraph was another seal that had the title _'Christmas cheer from an A-CLASS missing-nin. In your FACE Zabuza!'_ Naruto chuckled with a tear in his eye.

_My Birthday slash Christmas present, yes I am that cheep sometimes, is the scroll that you have in your hands and all its contents. _

_I hear noises and feel chakra coming… I wonder what the world holds for me today._

_For now, goodbye, Naruto-nii-san._

_Ja ne._

Naruto had tears streaking down his face. Huyu would most likely be the only one that feels like crap for not being able to go over their family stuff and train using that knowledge together in person. If anything he probably feels worse for not being there in the first play.

Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and wiped his tears away. Now was not the time for crying, he could do that later, right now he's going to learn as much as he can in this one day of quiet. Of pure training and learning.

So he smeared blood across the first seal and a much smaller scroll poofed into existence. Naruto raveled up the bigger one and placed it down as he picked up the other and opened it.

It Read:

_Okay, the Kage Bunshin secret and why we're idiots. _

_We've completely missed the true use of a Kage Bunshin. We thought that we got it to do something for us and it would run back and explain how everything happened, we thought it could help us in a fight as a distraction or major man power. Well guess what, we're stupid. If we needed to do recon, we could use a Kage Bunshin to go and find everything out then, all we have to do is dispel it and we get all of the experience and memories of the bunshin. _

Naruto quirked a brow. _'What?'_

_Basically we get its memories even though we're not there. _

Oh.

_This is also helpful, because not only are the clones extra man power, but they can observe and opponents tactics and style for you while you sit back and watch or run distraction while it completely focuses on the opponent. Then, when you dispel the damn thing you learn everything out and can beat the living hell out of the guy. Sometimes it's harder to do if the opponent is like us with the unpredictability and all._

_Now, you can also other good things about this that I'll let you find out on your own. The downside you'll half to learn the hard way._

_So, go ahead and read the rest, you'll learn a lot. Oh! I forgot to mention that each section of the large scroll has about 3 to 5 scrolls and the history and bloodline ones are pretty long. Good Luck Bro!! _

_And if your using Bunshin to guard the area, good job, but pay fucking attention to them and to the feeling you get when they disperse. Because you'll realize what I'm talking about with the experience thing._

Naruto instantly groaned.

Yes, he was going to learn about his parents, family and their history, and the family jutsu. But he had an extremely low tolerance for reading… and complete human stupidity… and ignorance, major ignorance.

Anyway…

"Damn it! How the hell am I supposed to read all of that?!" He shouted to himself.

Just when he was going to curse up a storm, a clone came running to him.

"Hey boss, you alright?" the clone asked.

Naruto nodded and realized something. "Just disperse your self if you have something to report."

The clone nodded and did as he was told. Instantly Naruto felt what was happening at the end of the forest/training round.

Sakura and Sai were being with held at the end of the forest. The other two clones aren't letting them through.

Naruto made another clone to go explain why they aren't allowed near here. He growled when he saw Sai though. He's worked with him on some C-ranked missions that didn't last very long, but he was able to get on anybodies nerves. Naruto eased up a little on him though, because of the fact that Danzou destroyed his ability to feel emotion.

However,

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_It was a week after the wolf summon Shiro showed up and Team Yamato was coming back from another C-ranked mission. Some how the two remaining members of team 7 and Sai got into an argument about what he said about Sasuke._

"_He seems like nothing but an asshole to me. So why would you, a dickless shinobi, and an ugly hag, waste your time trying to save him?" Because of the fact Sai didn't really have any emotion in his voice and was smiling the whole time, they didn't know if it was genuine question or not, but Yamato had to hold them back regardless._

_Naruto spat at Sai. "Because he was my best friend and still care about him! Do you even know the meaning to the word friend?" Right after Naruto said this Sai pulled out a mini scroll._

"_Of course."_

_Naruto sighed and shouted at him again. "Stop using that fucking thing."_

_Sai put it away and looked Naruto dead in the eye. "I also know the meaning of the term 'brother'."_

_With that Sakura froze. She couldn't believe this bastard was using that against Naruto. That was low and very disrespectful._

_Naruto on the other hand was now being held back by both Sakura and Yamato, and Yamato feared that they would have to use __**THAT**__ jutsu to keep the Kyuubi chakra at bay._

_Naruto was thrashing around violently and was trying to get to Sai's throat… or maybe it was his heart that he wanted to cut out. "I'll fucking kill you!"_

_Eventually Sai saw the error of what he said and bowed while apologizing. It didn't help a lot, but like Naruto said, deprived from emotion._

_Well, he was going to have to fix that._

_End flash back_

* * *

Shaking the thoughts from his head, an idea smacked him in the face.

"Of course! Huyu you bastard!!" While sitting here complaining about the reading he had to do he almost completely looked over the obvious hint Huyu left.

Naruto decided to read the scroll about who his parents were and why Huyu and him were literally a 'Jinchuriki', or 'Human Sacrifice'. He would get hell of a lot of bunshins to read the rest while he read his.

"If I need to do something else, I could just leave my bunshins here to train. This is awesome!"

So, he opened up his scroll and started reading while his bunshins took the rest and went off reading

_Dear Naruto and Huyu_

_Your mother and I are writing this last minute, so we are both righting it here. We will change after a few things._

_Anyway, my sons, our sons. We are your parents. Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, and Uzumaki Kushina, one of the last few members of the Uzumaki clan from the whirlpool country._

At this point the writing changed and it kind of looked like Naruto's writing while Minato's looked like Huyu's.

_We want you to know that we love you, and we believe that you two will have the will, the strength and the love to carry the burden we're about to put on you. Your father and I wouldn't wish this burden on anybody else, and if we were able to take this burden ourselves, we would, but we can't. Lady Tsunade says that I most likely won't survive the birth of you two._

Minato

_I will, as much as it pains me, seal the Kyuubi and Hachibi in you two. The catch is that I need a bunshin to do one sealing because using this jutsu will take my life, and my soul will belong to the Shinigami. We are most certain that we would be proud of how you boys are living your lives. I'm already proud, because you boys are going to save this village and be heroes… right after birth!_

Kushina

_I am proud too, and can already see you boys protecting people. I don't know why, I just have this feeling that you'll end up doing good for this village. And I really hope the villagers don't hate you guys for carrying the demons inside. If they do, who cares, you most definitely have the respect of a lot of the shinobi here and I'm pretty sure the Uzumaki clan would be proud._

Minato

_As would the Namikaze clan, but what you boys need to know is one thing and if you ask us, it's the most important thing right now._

_We love you_ (It looks like they each wrote letters to the three words here. To show it was from both of them)

Kushina

_I think your father needs to get ready kids, I can feel you kicking. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck, and I want you two to experience life, live life, and not hate it. Please._

_Love you mother_

_Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina_

Minato

_Boys, I won't blame you if the villagers drive you to killing them. If you ask me, I'd rather you didn't but, it's your burden, your life and your choice. But, if you aren't driven to that breaking point, or close to it and feel all hope is lost, remember this. I love you._

_One more thing, if you are killing people and someone is using this to make you stop… kill him for trying to use us like that. That is not what I fight for. I fight for you two, my wife and your mother Kushina, and everybody I hold dear to me._

_Love you Father_

_Namikaze Minato_

_P.S. Please don't get mad at Jiraiya, Tsunade, the Third, Yamanaka Inoichi or Asuma for not telling you. We asked them not to give this to you unless you were at an age where you can handle this information. Also, if you want to use Namikaze as your last name, that's fine, but I beg of you to not use it until your one of the most powerful people out there and have tried your hardest to gain respect from the villagers with out that name. Don't brag either, I have a lot of enemies and that's the only reason why you were left with your mother's last name. Only a few people knew about her being my wife._

_Anyway… goodbye and…_

_We love you._

Naruto was basically crying by the end of the third paragraph, when he finished he was sobbing. The clones just kept at what they were doing, knowing full well why their creator was in such agony.

Naruto couldn't take it, he wasn't necessarily mad at anybody, he was just extremely sad and frustrated. No one should have had to go through what his parents had to go through. Knowing that they were giving their lives up to save a village, that would most likely turn against them. Treating them like shit because of some paranoia.

Then, there was the 'no one should go through what the Jinchuriki go through' thoughts. Some one tried to actually compare Gaara's and the Uzumaki's experience as Jinchurikis. Yes there were some differences in upbringings, but the same un-fucking-fortunate thing stands and it's the only thing that matters to them.

All jinchuriki are treated like shit.

Whether their treated that way if their intended to be used as weapons or not, it's all shit and it doesn't matter. It's also why they don't get into debates with each other.

Because they know that it didn't matter what happened, what matter's is what it did to them and how it boils down to 'Jinchuriki will never have normal lives and will always have resentment thrown at them.' It sucks, but they almost completely gotten over it.

He wasn't sobbing anymore but still had tears running down his face. The funny thing is that he will have even more of a drive, a resolve, a will to fight for what he already believes in.

The Uzumaki-Namikaze boys' parents were just like them. He could tell by their writing and what they said in the letter.

He was going to keep going, keep training, keep fighting, and will die for his loved ones and he will not be denied the title of

"HOKAGE!!"

* * *

Somewhere in an open cave in Cloud Country, Deidara and Judas were sitting by a fire, trying to find out what to do next.

Deidara sighed. "Well, we need to do recon, but that could be done blind folded with your kage bunshin and my clay bunshin, so, what you want to do."

"Meditate." Judas mumbled.

Deidera quirked an eyebrow at his companion's tone. "Hey Judas, is something the matter, un?"

Judas just took some more of his pills and didn't answer.

"Fine, be that way then. Un." Deidara decided to go to sleep knowing that Judas would stay up all night anyway.

Said man had, even though you wouldn't be able to see it, an expression of pain all over his face.

'_I'm sorry that you had to go through that yourself.'_ Just when he finished thinking another voice spoke.

'_Hahaha, you suck, your family sucks and you seem to be really sad. AWWW! You going to cry?!' _A psychotic voice shouted in his head.

'_You both are annoying as hell!'_ This one sounded a little deeper and more blood thirsty.

'_**Aw Shut the FUCK up!! I'm trying to sleep here.'**_ That one was completely demonic. Also, the only one Judas excepted and acknowledged as something that wasn't created from his messed up psyche.

'_Great, now I've got to listen to you god damn voices again. I hate my condition. I NEED MORE PILLS!'_ Judas screamed in his head.

* * *

Ino was behind the counter of her parents flower shop, attending to it while Inoichi and Aoi were running errands. Kaida was in the back attending to some rare plants, but both teens were feeling the same way.

"This is so boring!" No customers had come by and they really wanted to do something interesting today.

Ino kept on look over at Kaida when she would come into the room. She knew that her sister was very upset today, but she couldn't figure out why. When she was about to ask what was happening though, the bell from the door rang and they both turned to the customers.

"Hello, how may we help-…" before they could finish they noticed that it was Sakura and she had slammed her hand on the counter.

"Urgh! Naruto-baka!!" She sheathed, making the Yamanaka Twins back up a bit. "Idiot won't even come out to talk to me himself! No! Because he has to have clones block the entire area off and use it for training!!"

Kaida and Ino at this time decided to intervene and calm their pink headed friend down. After Sakura gained control of her self and mumbling an apology, which Ino and Kaida waved off, she explained what happened to her friends knowing they would ask anyway.

"Okay, this is what happened. I went everywhere with Sai around the village to find Naruto, but he was no where to be found. Finally someone said they saw him heading towards the opening we used for the Bell Test, so we went down there. And you know what?" They leaned in interested.

"What?" They chorused, again.

"The _baka_ had bunshin all over the forest as security, and when one of them runs off, he just sends them back with a message that, 'he needs to have the area for training and no one was aloud inside.' Damn it all." She finished with a sigh.

Ino started giggling. "You know how he gets. You're his teammate after all."

Sakura shook her head. "Yeah, and it's his birthday to."

Ino felt like she was smacked in the face with a huge chunk of realization. Naruto's birthday was today… his birthday… they could throw him the best party he has ever seen. Huyu would…

Then it hit her in the face again. That's why Kaida was upset today, Huyu wasn't here and it was his birthday. She turned to her sister, who strangely had a smile on her face.

"Let's throw him a party at our place then." Wow, she basically stole the words out of Ino's head. _'Well, that is entirely possible.'_

Ino nodded, and turned to Sakura. "You guys go tell everybody and start planning, I'll get Naruto and keep him away from Konoha for the rest of the day."

All three nodded and left the shop. Ino locked up and started sprinting towards the training grounds.

* * *

Deidara had decided he needed to go get some more fire wood for the cave. It was October in the Cloud country, which meant a lot of rain and shitty weather.

So Judas was left alone to his thoughts, and fortunately, for whatever reason, the voices stopped bothering him.

He sighed as he thought about this day. October tenth, it was one of the most hated days of his life, also one that he had a few positive thoughts about.

He let out yet another sigh, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He had a person, someone he calls 'family' that was born on this day as well. Someone that he called his brother and is the reason he kept going in the first place. Actually, the other people he knew were kind of like family as well… this is why he hates this mission.

'_I hate this so much. I wish I could finish this by Christmas, so I can spend time with my family.'_ He sighed again _'I guess that just isn't happening though.'_

He pulled his hat off and unbuttoned his cloak to feel less suffocated. He pulled his mask down to reveal a rope around his neck, like one from a necklace. He pulled it out and started stroking the prized gem with his thumb.

He hated the rain, nothing but water and sometimes lightning. Lightning was bad for his earth jutsu and water was really annoying.

Deidara was holding on to the fire wood for dear life with his left hand while blocking rain with his right hand. He could see the cave up ahead and smiled inwardly.

'_Why did I let Itachi bully me into this mess? I hated my village and I just want to live alone. Ah, whatever, if I could take over the Rock Country once everything is done, then I'll show that rotten Tsuchikage what kind of punishment I would dish out to a traitor.' _He laughed to himself a bit before something in the cave flashed because of the fire. He used his eye device, which wasn't just for protecting him against the sharingan, to get a closer look with out have to move closer.

He almost let out a gasp. He heard of that necklace before but couldn't put his finger on it what it was called or its origin… he just recognized it. What really caught his eye though was Judas' face.

'_Now I can actually see what this guy looks like.'_ He mused to himself.

However, his efforts were for not. His little gadget kept on getting water on it, so he couldn't clearly see Judas. He wiped the glass then… there… damn, it was only for a few seconds.

But that didn't mean he couldn't put his features together.

Judas had Black and red hair, and icy green eyes. Something everybody in Akatsuki knew, but what was different was his face. Because he could only see him for about, 3 seconds, before the gadget got wet again, he couldn't really tell if his assumption was right.

Judas was sort of rugged looking, but didn't seem to be unmarked.

Deidara thought to himself some more. _'Okay, either those marks on his face are… well, just marks, or, those are scars. I think there were two.'_

Deidara decided to get a closer look, but unfortunately stepped on a twig. _'Shit!'_ That was it, he was screwed. He never took his eyes off of Judas.

'_Wait.'_ When Judas shot his head up Deidara could see his complete face. He dropped his wood, as he backed up. _'Uh, crap un.'_

Then he locked eyes with Judas and froze. He couldn't understand this, why was _**HE **_here, why was _**HE**_ his partner.

Suddenly he felt fear, fear like none other. If this was true, if what he was seeing was true something was completely wrong. He started feeling sick to his stomach… and nauseous.

'_What the hell?'_ He collapsed… feeling like he was hit by a train or something. Then he heard movement, and felt the eyes of… death itself… boring into him.

He looked up and saw…

* * *

Pitch black eyes… completely void of emotion… completely empty… wait. There's something else… purple? Yeah, purple with a white pupil… that shines, making the purple iris look like it's glowing.

Ino would have been scared to death if Naruto didn't put on a worried look… and if his eyes didn't go back to that normal, and now what she considered beautiful, ocean blue eyes.

He told the Shadow clones to keep working as he ran up to her.

"Ino-chan, why did you look so scared? And why are you here even?" He questioned with worry lacing his voice.

She was kind of shocked with the way he sounded. _'He sounds as if the worst is about to happen… is it, for me?'_ She shook her head as she decided to get him to stop worrying.

"Um, I just wanted to hang out and see what kind of training you were doing… oh, and if I could train to." She was hoping he would say yes, and was also hoping he didn't want to go to Konoha later. They needed to stay out in this forest for everybody to plan.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he smiled. "Well… Huyu kind of mentioned in the scroll that I should train alone, but that was only for certain family jutsu. So, yeah you can stay."

When he smiled at her and said she could stay, her heart almost skipped a beat… or maybe it did.

Suddenly she started worrying about what she saw. "Um, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto had just told his clones that were reading the scrolls to go further down the lake, and was already walking out to the middle of it as she called out to him.

He turned around. "What is it Ino-chan?"

"Um… when you turned around to look at me earlier… uh… your eyes were black with a purple Iris and your pupil was either shining or glowing. It was kind of creepy… anyway, what was that?" It almost scared her to death when she saw them, they were really frightening.

Naruto frowned a little before scratching the back of his head. "Uh, well… the scroll that Huyu sent me had a few scrolls in there about our family bloodlines, from both parents, and it explained why we won't die from conjoined bloodlines and many other things."

Ino, for the umpteenth time today, was shocked by this information. She was, however, happy that Naruto was finding out about his family. "Does this mean, you know who your parents are?"

Naruto looked up at the sky and genuinely smiled. "Yeah, I finally know who they are. Anyway, the only way for us to get our bloodlines was to give up the ability to use the Sharingan. Damn, it still hurts."

Ino moved onto the lake as she saw Naruto grab his head and groan. "Are you okay?"

She was about to do a medical jutsu, but Naruto put his hand on hers. "You can't heal it that way, besides, it's going to go away soon. Thank you for your concern, Ino-chan." He smiled as he stood up straight again.

For what ever reason, he felt really happy when Ino showed that she cared about him. He didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat when they made contact and he immediately missed the miniscule warmth from her hand as she removed it.

"Anyway, my Dad's bloodline is the Doujutsu I have, and my Mom's bloodline is really cool. You know how Haku has the bloodline to control water very well, and turn it into ice on his command?" Ino nodded at this and Naruto continued. "Well, apparently the Uzumaki clan was able to control, no wait, the term was 'almost completely master' multiple elemental affinities. Now, because of this, they were able to make any combination they wanted, they could make wood out of earth and water like the Senju clan. By the way, I didn't know who that was but in the scroll Huyu said the First Hokage is apart of that clan, and because Tsunade is the granddaughter of the first, I'm guessing she might be able to use wood jutsu too. Anyway, they could also use water and wind to create ice." He finished while grinning like an idiot.

"So they could perform special jutsu like those other clans, but multiple ones?" She asked, some what excitedly.

Naruto nodded, but then a clone dispersed and Naruto furiously shook his head.

"Actually, the Senju clan and Haku's clan could make wood and ice with out mixing the chakra. Our bloodline allows us to mix it and make it at incredible speeds. Now, the only shinobi that are Hyoton or Mokuton users but don't have the Uzumaki bloodline or Haku's bloodline, have either trained hard enough to be able to use the mixing method or have the sharingan. In both cases though it's really hard to perform the jutsu and takes a lot of training to be able to even mix the affinities." He finished his lecture and made sure Ino got it all.

"Crap, I don't even know what my affinity is yet. Even if it was water and earth, or water and wind, you said it would take along time to get it down." She whined at this a little bit. The idea to use the ice and wood jutsu seemed cool.

Naruto almost fell when he heard that. First off, she obviously didn't know that, almost always, shinobi would only be able to be really good with one affinity and sometimes really good with a second one.

"Uh, Ino, shinobi don't usually find out their second affinity until it's almost time for their Jounin exams. Anyway, Sasuke, Huyu and I are the only ones I know of that have more than one affinity." Suddenly another clone that was reading the bloodlines scrolls dispersed and gave the information from it to Naruto. He grinned.

"Oh-ho YEAH! That is AWESOME!!" Naruto was shouting like crazy as he was swinging his arms around.

Ino backed up a bit to avoid the arms. She started giggling at his antics, she thought he was cute when he was excited.

'_Wait, cute? Well, those whisker marks are pretty cute and he acts like a child most of the time, but can be extremely serious and mature when he needs to be. He also has grown up and is taller then most of us.'_ She started blushing and tried to hide it.

Suddenly she thought of something. "Wait, what's so awesome Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stopped his jumping around and grinned at her like crazy as he gave her his full attention. Seeing this, and the intensity in his eyes, made her blush.

He didn't seem to notice as he continued. "Ah man! I just found out that the Uzumaki clan has been around as long as the Senju and Uchiha clan, maybe longer. Anyway, there have been Four people in our family that have been able to use and basically master all of the elemental affinities! Isn't that cool?!" He asked excitedly.

She giggled again as she nodded. Then she got confused again. "Um, you _just_ found out? What do you mean? And do you have names for these people, or a title?"

Naruto nodded. "Well, I found out that Kage Bunshin was a technique created by the Uzumaki clan, and when my mother moved here to date my dad then later on marry him, she put the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu into the forbidden scroll of Konoha. My father is the one who came up with Kage Bunshin Bakuha. As for those four people, I haven't come across their names yet but they were known as Kage Elements."

Ino couldn't help but feel good and smile at Naruto's excitement about all of this, his family and its history. She was actually, really happy for him. She's known for a long time that Naruto didn't have any real family other then Huyu. Even then, they didn't meet until they were five years old. She let unshed tears flow as she saw how happy he was, and how miserable he looked when they were kids.

She was crying because she didn't do anything to help him back then, and he still keeps going regardless of what happens.

Naruto took notice to this and became really worried.

"Um, Ino-chan? I can show you your affinity if you really want to find out if you can learn those jutsu?" Naruto said as he grabbed her shoulders.

Ino kind of laughed and looked at Naruto. "That's not why I'm crying you baka."

He raised an eyebrow and ignored the insult. "Then, what's the matter?"

Nothing but concern, and she were a total bitch to him until he saved her life from those rapists. That hurt her, because she had completely missed what was right in front of her back then.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

Now Naruto was really worried. Why would she need to apologize for anything, what did she do? "What are you sorry for Ino-chan?"

"Everything! I'm sorry for being a bitch, I'm sorry for the village treating you like dirt and I'm sorry about Sasuke and Huyu! I'm sorry." She started to sob.

Now Naruto wanted to cry. She didn't have to apologize for all of that. The whole bitch thing wasn't really a problem for him and the rest she had no control over. And he would never blame someone for something they had no control over, not after experiencing what it's like to be a jinchuriki. Not by his book he doesn't.

So, he did the only thing he could think of, he wrapped her into a hug and squeezed. "Ino-hime."

She was a little shocked at both the contact and at what he just called her. Also, the complete sincerity was a little to much.

"Ino-hime… you don't have to apologize for what the rest of the village did to me and my brother. You also don't have to apologize for Sasuke taking a mission _he_ accepted."

Ino would have smacked herself if her arms weren't stuck. She had completely forgot about that.

"Huyu… Huyu is none of your concern. You don't have to worry about this stuff." He finished with such concern and sincerity.

'_I guess he doesn't forgive me then.'_ She thought, ashamed of the way she was.

"And you weren't a bitch. Annoying maybe, but not a bitch." She couldn't believe it. "Besides I had already forgiven you and your sister, and most the people in the academy that treated my brother and I like that anyway. It never really bothered me." He couldn't… "If you need to hear it though," …he is. "I forgive you."

She started to cry even more as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Naru-kun."

* * *

Huyu had just finished his sneezing fit and started to look around.

'_Fuck, I know I can't get sick so the rain is out of the question. Ugh, for fuck sakes I wish people would stop talking about me.'_ He looked around and let the rain soak him as he thought about what to do next.

He looked down at the blonde man he has called his partner many times. Realizing he would have to explain, to some detail, about the situation they were in.

Suddenly he felt a little sick when he looked at the man on the ground. _'From this angle and this light I could easily mistake this guy for Ino.'_ He shivered at that thought.

* * *

Ino had just stopped crying, and just sneezed on Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." She said.

Naruto chuckled. "No worries, I don't get sick." Suddenly he covered his mouth with widened eyes. _'I can't believe I just brought that up.'_

Ino looked at him weirdly. He was searching violently for an excuse to either explain what he just said or change the subject when finally it hit him.

"Sooo, you were asking about my Doujutsu right?" Naruto asked desperately.

Ino didn't understand why he would want to change the subject so quickly. She decided to leave it for now though as she nodded her head.

Naruto inwardly sighed. "Okay, my eyes are pretty cool… well, at least to the people I care about because I wouldn't have any reason to use it on them. For everyone else though, they should be scared shitless." Ino started chuckling again. "Anyway, my eyes are literally known as 'Shi no me' or 'Eyes of Death'. It's so cool." He paused as he turned to a clone. "Find out if I'm aloud to say anything about it!" And the clone started to search.

He turned around to Ino. "It also mentions that not all of my clan scrolls regarding secrets and all of that are over there, Huyu said he wanted to keep that safe from prying hands, so he left every original scroll in the vault after getting all of his clones to read all of the scrolls." He paused as the clone dispersed itself.

Naruto frowned. "I can only tell you one thing."

Ino was about to ask him to continue, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Hey, Boss!" Both blonde shinobi turned to look at Konohamaru near the entrance of the forest.

Naruto scratched his head as he thought to himself. _'Hey, what happened to my Kage Bunshin anyway?'_ He shook his head of these thoughts for now.

"What do you want Konohamaru?" Naruto shouted.

"Everybody's being gathered at the Yamanaka's house! Something happened!!" With that said, Naruto and Ino ran off after Konohamaru.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I just looked at what page I was on and decided to end this chapter with a cliffy. Anyway, I hope it's not moving to fast for you.

**Also, if you have any clues as to Judas' true identity, you may leave your predictions in a review. If you get it right, I just might give you cookies and cream.**

**-Raziel Sotd**

**Ja ne!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Holy crap guys. Seriously, I don't know if people are that interested in this story any more and I don't get reviews telling me how to do that. Also, only two people responded to the InoXNaruto thing I asked two chapters ago.**

**House (To the lamer man, the guy who is a Doctor on this Medical Drama called House) is interested in his patients illness, what causes it, why they lie, other people's behavior, along with many other things. That's what your predictions and reviews (Along with many other things.) are to me.**

**Enjoy the chapter dudes…**

* * *

Orochimaru was pissed beyond belief.

Nobody knew what happened and the only person he found alive was useless and now dead. He smiled suddenly.

He did find out it was Huyu after all. Both Jiraiya and Naruto wouldn't have risked an early attack from sound like this by raiding the prison block of _one _of the Sound bases. So he knew exactly what he was going to do. After all, Orochimaru was one of the masters of revenge. And he knew exactly how to serve the cold meal of vengeance upon his opponents.

'_Now, since he's on the run constantly and doesn't live in the village any more for obvious reasons, my opportunities are limited.'_ Of course this didn't faze the Snake sannin one bit. For he had already figured it out.

'_In order to rightfully screw with Huyu's life as he has with me, I will do to one of his friends what he did to that guard. The only difference, _my_ creation will be a punishment from me and resentment from the village.'_ He started cackling as he continued down the corridor. He had already picked the person he was going to use this on.

* * *

Kaida and Sakura had gotten everybody and everything ready. They were amazed at how quickly everything went when everybody pitched in to work on this.

Hide and Akiko had been invited to the party by Sakura, mainly because she thought the two of them could relax a bit and not worry so much about Sasuke.

They smiled and went straight to the Yamanaka residence, and when they arrived they found that none of the adults invited were doing anything outside of that house. The only thing they had to do was decorate, cook and fix up the house a bit. Now it wasn't the biggest house in the world, but it would be able to fit the number of people showing up for Naruto's sixteenth birthday party.

Sakura later went on to invite more people and get decorations. Kaida had gone to invite her list of people to the party and find a cake.

'_Maybe he would like a ramen cake.'_ She laughed at her thoughts when she was buying the cake at the store. It was part chocolate, part vanilla and part strawberry. She got it specially made at one of the shops that the Akimichi clan owned. A few of the non-shinobi or ex-shinobi opened up cooking shops and restraints around Konoha.

Anyway, after everything was set up at the house, Sakura and Kaida stood in front of everyone as they did role call. Kaida was calling out the names.

"Momochi Zabuza!"

"Here." He bellowed from the back of the room.

"Haruno Sakura."

Said pink haired girl looked left and said. "I'm right here."

Kaida face palmed and continued shortly afterwards.

"Hatake Kakashi."

"Late." Gai had said to the crowd, which made most people laugh. Kaida marked Gai down as present and let him know that.

Suddenly someone spoke. "You say something Gai?" Everybody turned to the door to see Kakashi reading his book. Gai whined about how hip Kakashi was and they moved on.

"Sarutobi Asuma?"

Said man raised his hand and said 'here'.

"Yuuhi Kureni?"

"Present."

"Haku? Hey what's your last name anyway?"

Said boy shrugged. "Don't know, I just go by Haku anyway."

Kaida nodded and continued. "Senju Tsunade?"

The Hokage raise her eyebrow, but let her presence be known.

"Jiraiya."

"Here."

"Yamato."

"Here."

"Sai?!"

Said boy fake smiled and said 'here.'

Kaida just looked at him with a glare. Naruto had told her what he had said about Huyu. If it wasn't for her mom, dad, sister, and Sakura, Sai would be a dead man. That's not even the half of what she would've done.

She went through the list and checked all the names of the Konoha 14 minus Huyu and Sasuke, then checked all of the sensei's names off, including Anko's. Then, she checked off Hide's and Akiko's names, and then the Ichiraku family. They said they wouldn't miss their best customers birthday. Then she checked off her parents names and Shizune as present.

She sighed at the list. "That covers everybody then."

"Don't be so sure."

Everybody turned around to the door, again, and saw the Sand trio and Baki there.

Tsunade smirked. "I invited them to Konoha last week, telling them it was Naruto's birthday on the tenth."

"And we showed." Kankuro said as he collapsed onto the couch. "These guys felt the need to keep going without stopping once. For crying out loud it should have been a week long trip, but no, they had to keep going. Why? Because Temari probably wanted to bed Shikamaru and- OW!!" Kankuro was smacked on the head by Temari's fan.

Gaara shook his head as he explained the rest. "I came to spend time with my friend, who so happened to be a type of Hero in the eyes of Suna. Quite frankly I think of him the same way sometimes."

The adult's in the group weren't surprised by this information, considering what Naruto did for them. However, the younger ones were a little shocked. They knew that Gaara, his siblings, his sensei and maybe the council would have praised Naruto for what he did, but they never thought the entire country would think of Naruto as a Hero.

Zabuza quickly picked up on the shock and decided to stir the pot. "Really? Did you guys build a bridge and name it 'The Great Uzumaki Bridge'?" Even though that would bring up Huyu, a sore spot for most, it would make everybody completely stumped.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Sakura said. Haku was standing next to her as he smiled.

"I would never forget that. They were what saved us from being on the run from the Mizukage and have to work for people like Gato." If it weren't for that, he would have never fallen for Sakura. Which by the way started when he was helping her with the Taijutsu training Tsunade gave her over the last two and a half years.

Shikamaru spoke. "Those two Uzumaki kids maybe troublesome in all sorts of ways, but you have to give them credit for being surprising and pulling through for you basically at the last second."

With that said, everybody thought about everything they have either witnessed or heard the Uzumaki Twins pull off. Everything from the pranks, to fighting off Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, to learning the Rasengan in less then a month. Then, they went on having conversations while they waited for Konohamaru Corp. to show up with the birthday boy.

* * *

Naruto was getting kind of annoyed with Konohamaru. He insisted on running through the streets, which slowed them down because of all of the people. Of course if it wasn't for that very decision, then he would have never have noticed that Ichiraku's stand, along with the flower shop were closed earlier then usual today.

He would have questioned Ino on this if it weren't for her speeding up.

'_Is Konohamaru just leading us to the party or did something really happen?'_ Ino thought to herself. She was more convinced that the former was happening, but you never really know with shinobi.

Okay, now Naruto was getting a little ticked off. He had just realized Konohamaru was making them take the long root to the Yamanaka house hold, but it doesn't matter now because it was to late to turn around and take the short cut.

'_What the hell Ko, obviously this mustn't be important enough to take the short root, or he didn't know the other way there.'_ He shook his head as he sped up, now running in between Ino and Konohamaru.

* * *

"So you're doing this to save, not just your friends, family, and village, but the entire world? Don't you think you are placing a lot of responsibility on yourself?" Deidara was kind of shocked and half amused. _'He seems really selfish, but you have to give him credit for doing all of this.'_

Judas sharply turned around, his mask and hat back on his head. Deidara was talking with his mouth hidden inside his cloak. Just because a sound barrier was put up, doesn't mean anybody on the outside couldn't read lips.

He turned around because he was about to lift the barrier when Deidara said that. If he didn't stop fast enough… who knows what could have happened.

"Yes, now shut up, I'm taking the barrier off."

"Wait… first, happy birthday and second, I'm not calling you Judas."

Judas stopped and turned. "Your not calling by my real name Deidara. If you even mutter it while I'm hear I'll kill you… or you can risk your life helping me escape so that either we end up becoming a two man destroying machine or die trying to get me out of a situation that we wouldn't win on our own. I need to succeed in this."

Deidara nodded. "Don't worry I wont call you by your real name. You said nobody in Akatsuki knows your name is Judas, except for _him_, so I will call you something else." He grinned.

Judas was getting annoyed. "Well, what is it, we're taking too much time here."

"Your name doesn't even sound Japanese but you obviously are, so I'm going to call you Ryuuzaki. It sounds better anyway." Judas, now known as Ryuuzaki, just shook his head.

"Fine." He subtly moved his sleeve towards the wall and focused chakra near the seal.

Deidara took his face out of his cloak and asked. "What now?"

Ryuuzaki shook his head and answered in his cold tone. "Let's get this recon mission over with; it's annoying as hell, but necessary."

Deidara realized how much of a difference there was between the ice cold tone and the one that made him know that Ryuuzaki was human.

With that said they left the cave, taking their time walking to the mission spot. Deidara took notice to the figure that seemingly disappeared in the corner of his eye. _'So he was telling the truth about that.'_

* * *

Konohamaru ran inside the house and slammed the door shut. Ino realized he was making sure that everything was ready. So when Naruto cursed loudly and was about to kick the door in, she did the only thing she could think of…

She grabbed his face and started rubbing his whisker marks gently. In turn, he started to calm down, and even purred. She giggled as she remembered that Kaida said she did that to Huyu once.

Apparently, her sister wanted to know what happened when they were touched and she got Huyu to purr and he apparently seemed like putty in her hands.

Konohamaru opened the door and abruptly stopped when he saw what was going on.

"What the hell are you doing to boss?" Both teens jumped a bit at his presence and blushed when they realized Ino was still holding his face… while being only inches away from each other.

She let go and Konohamaru just said. "Everything is ready." And disappeared inside.

Ino smiled as she wrapped her arm around Naruto's. "Let's go in." She basically dragged him inside.

Naruto took notice to the extreme darkness in the house, but it was only a little bit of a problem. He could make out some figures, but didn't know who exactly they were.

Suddenly the lights when on and something sounded like it exploded, then…

"SURPRISE NARUTO! HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!"

Naruto's jaw hit the ground. He was not expecting this at all, no one ever celebrated his birthday with him except for the Third, Iruka, Jiraiya on the training mission, and…

'_Huyu.'_ He felt a little depressed that he wasn't able to spend his sixteenth birthday with his own twin. Knowing that Huyu was spending it alone, probably working, made him feel even more depressed.

But he wouldn't show it… not after what everybody was doing for him. Besides, he can still enjoy the party they were throwing for him. He can't let Huyu's… resignation… get in the way of enjoying life with his precious people.

But it didn't mean it won't hurt from time to time.

His thoughts were, quite literally, knocked out of his head when Sakura smacked him.

"Don't just stand there Naruto, say something!"

Naruto completely forgot what he was thinking about as he smiled and yelled.

"I can't believe everybody is here. Even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro!"

Everybody smiled as he was running around the room saying 'thanks for coming.' He eventually got through everybody and stopped.

He realized that nobody, not even Sakura, knew his birthday. Only the Third, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya knew. He wasn't sure though when it came to the senseis.

"So, how'd you guys find out it was my birthday." He sounded a little more reserved.

Ino frowned. "Well, my sister told me. She said she found out from…" She paused before she continued. She knew this might be sore for… well everybody here. "…Huyu."

Naruto looked confused. He looked over to said girl "Huh? When did he tell you?"

She smiled. "Long story, let's just say I caught him off guard with random questions." She lied, knowing fully well that in order for Huyu and Naruto to have the Hachibi and Kyuubi as… tenants, they would have to have been born on October tenth.

Naruto accepted that, mainly because he wanted to get the party started.

Some music was playing as everybody was chatting up a storm. Naruto had been talking with random people until he got to the siblings.

They talked about the training with the gifts Huyu sent them. Temari got better with her Taijutsu, learning how to cut an opponent with wind chakra if she missed with her punches. She also got some material for her fan that would make it so she could focus more chakra into it easily and making it sturdier.

Kankuro had the most enthusiastic face when he talked about his gift. It was the largest gift that could be given to a puppet master.

In the scroll, Kankuro had learned that Huyu was apart of the death of Sasori. He apparently sent every single puppet, even the ones that were damaged, which included the Sasori look-a-like puppet and the heavily armored one that was almost completely beyond repair.

Thanks to Huyu, he was able to get the necessary parts required to fix the puppets, and had all of them working at 100% capacity. This meant that, the next time they invaded a country, they would most likely win.

Gaara was amused with his 'gift'. It explained Huyu's theory on how the sand should work when he mixed it with his Taijutsu. Gaara could use his sand as if it was a way of shape shifting. It wouldn't be as efficient as Juugo's actual ability to shape shift, but pretty damn useful.

Gaara could either make an offensive weapon on his hands and feet, or defensive objects or armor. For instance, a shield made of sand on his arm while a drill or something like that on his other arm. He could also use it to make up for any missed attacks. He could throw a punch at his opponent while sending sand at him at the same time, but have it wait back a little, to see if he would connect. If he missed the sand would be right there to slam into the opponent or throw him off guard while Gaara attacked again. This would make it damn near impossible for his opponent to go on the offensive and regain his balance after an attack.

Naruto was amazed at this and wanted to spar with Gaara later.

Naruto thought back to the scroll that was received from Huyu in Suna. Gaara read out that Huyu was apart of Akatsuki, but remembered a scroll he found later on saying that during his training later said that it was a lie to throw anybody he didn't want knowing it was him off.

Of course, Naruto took upon himself to let his friends know this, just so they wouldn't freak out and put him on the S-class list and worry about having to hunt him down.

Everybody stood around for awhile, but soon got back into the partying mood. Out of nowhere the music stopped and one of Lee's favorite songs came on.

'**Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting!**

'**Those cats were as fast as lightning!'**

Lee turned to Gai. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" Gai screamed

They both jumped into the middle of the room as they started fighting, at least that's what it looked like. After awhile, everyone figured out it was a martial arts dance thing. It was amusing and amazing at the same time. Nobody wanted to interfere.

Of course, Naruto and Kiba ended up jumping in and started to do the same thing, but used their more animalistic styles instead. This made it look like and awesome dance number or a well choreographed fight scene where everyone was equal in skill.

After a few minutes the song ended and everybody was laughing and cheering. Cheering because the show they put on was amazing and laughing because the four of them decided to pretend to knock each other out.

They stood up a couple of minutes later and Naruto was suddenly placed on the couch.

Jiraiya spoke. "I think it's time for my apprentice to open his presents."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, not thinking anybody even had time to buy him or make him anything. Especially since more than half of them didn't know it was his birthday today.

Shikamaru gave him a Shogai game, saying it is good to use for tactics sometimes and keeps the mind alert.

Chouji gave him over a hundred coupons to the Akimichi restraints and grocery stores.

The Ichiraku family gave him a bunch of those ramen cups you have to heat up. Naruto almost fainted at this.

Kaida and her parents said that they would update his garden and help him with all of the information on flowers.

Sakura gave him a scroll of medical jutsu, along with a comic that she found out he liked. Haku had bought the comic.

Jiraiya paid Naruto back for all of the times he borrowed money from him on their trip. Naruto cheered because his frog wallet wasn't going to be so empty. Although that wouldn't be a problem anyway, seeing as how he has the rights to his family fortune.

Tsunade gave him a bottle of Sake and agreed to not hit him for calling her Obaa-chan or Baa-chan for a month.

Zabuza told him that he had ordered a knew fridge and would get it to him by the end of the week. Naruto was grateful, because his milk wasn't staying fresh anymore.

Kurenai gave him the male version of her outfit. It had those white wraps, but underneath would be crimson red pants and shirt. She said he could use a new look. Naruto chuckled as he thought about it.

Anko and Hide had bought him those very expensive shinobi kicks he wanted. They looked like black sneakers with a red streak, but they were made for shinobi work as well as everyday civilian roaming. Naruto almost suffocated them in a bear hug.

Akiko said she would get him something another time seeing as how she didn't know it was his birthday.

Kakashi, Gai, and Iruka, chipped in enough money to buy him a book on shinobi history. Everything since the beginning of the villages. It was very expensive and Kakashi had to persuade a foreign merchant to drop the price.

Team Gai had the same predicament as Akiko.

Team 8 however had bought him movies that started Princess Yuki.

Ino was a little embarrassed by her present, but Naruto reassured her. She had made him a black long-sleeved shirt, which ended up looking like a fishnet shirt. What also came with it was a belt she bought that could hold kunai or various other small things ninja could carry.

Naruto smiled as he hugged her for his present while jokingly said. "This would go great with Kurenai's gift."

After that the Sand trio said that he would get his present tomorrow, for it was very complicated. Gaara said he would get it to the training grounds.

Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon came up with a very long scarf. Apparently they made it together and it had the Konohamaru Corp. Logo on it. It was dark blue and extremely long.

Asuma was the last one. He shrugged as he tossed a pack of cigarettes and a lighter towards Naruto, who caught said items.

"If you don't want to smoke them like I do… just keep them, they could come in handy." Naruto didn't know how but agreed to that. Tsunade kind of glared at him but he shrugged it off.

After awhile they started talking, but not for long.

Tsunade spoke. "I think it's time for the cake."

Ino grabbed Naruto and sat him down at the little table they had in front of the couch. Inoichi went into the kitchen and retrieved the cake.

Once he placed the cake on the table Kaida spoke. "I apologize for not being able to find a cake made of ramen." Everybody of course laughed.

Naruto smirked. "One time, Huyu and I decided to make an Ice cream ramen cake. It was awesome. All we needed was to melt some ice cream, then put ramen in, then leave it in the freezer for a few hours. It was excellent."

"EWW!" Most of the occupants said this. Chouji on the other hand was kind of drooling.

"So, make a wish Naruto." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smiled as he looked at the cake. His name was on it, and the shape of the number sixteen was formed with seven candles.

As he looked at it more he realized something, but blew the candles out first before saying anything. He didn't want wax to get on it.

He looked closer and drew a blank. "Hey, team Gai. Do any of you remember what that message was from that Akatsuki member?"

Everybody just looked confused. Some didn't know why he was thinking about this right now. It was his birthday after all.

"Naruto, my fellow youthful shinobi. You don't have to…"

"What was it?" Naruto seemed a little urgent with this.

Neji recited it. "Judas Mercedes is my name, Yuuhi Muzaku is the game. 67.' Then he just disappeared."

Naruto smirked. He had something, what was it, it will come to him. It was something Huyu and he used to use when they wanted to write notes to each other with out their friends or anyone else knowing what it said. Something Huyu taught him about.

"Shikamaru, what is it when you take the letters of a word or multiple words and switch them around to form something different." He looked at the Nara.

Said boy raised an eyebrow. "You mean an Anagram."

Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and a pen off the table. He started writing the message down.

"Okay, first, look at the 67; I think it's supposed to be separated. Making it 6 and 7."

Shikamaru sat down next to Naruto and examined it.

"Why?"

"Because that is the only way for these numbers to be of any use to us. If it was 67 then I don't see how it would be relevant to anything, but separated they are."

Shikamaru looked at the message, thinking about how 6 and 7 would make any difference. He put his hands together as he closed his eyes.

Chouji whistled. "You've got him thinking now Naruto. Obviously you have something here."

Everybody wanted to watch the two boys work on this. For some reason it was interesting.

Shikamaru suddenly opened his eyes. "It must refer to the note. Let's see… it's probably the sixth and seventh word in here."

Naruto nodded. "Exactly, now I think…" He was cut off by Shikamaru when he spotted something.

"Wait… whoa. Hey, the sixth letter in here is M and that's in his name, while the seventh is the E right next to it." He stroked his chin.

Naruto looked and noticed this. "Huh, that most likely is relevant, but how?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know, but let's go back to this anagram first. Were you thinking that the sixth and seventh words in this message were an anagram?"

Naruto nodded. He flipped the page over to write the name Yuuhi Muzaku.

Shikamaru looked at it closely and started to try and figure it out as did Naruto. Suddenly it hit them both, really hard. Naruto quickly swiped his name off of the cake after removing the candles. He kept Uzumaki on their though.

He looked at Shikamaru who sighed heavily and had a really exasperated, confused, and worried look on his face.

"I can't believe it's him." Shikamaru stated.

"And the M and E resemble 'Me', confirming it is him." Naruto sadily stated. Then he asked the question.

"Why would he be apart of the Akatsuki though? It doesn't make any sense."

Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know… but if it's true, then he was the one responsible for…" He stopped, realizing that this must be hard for Naruto.

Tsunade spoke. "What are you two talking about, who are you talking about?"

Shikamaru answered her. "Yuuhi Muzaku. Take the 'I' out of Yuuhi and rearrange the letters, then rearrange the 'I' with 'Muzaku'. The result is a name we all know too well."

Kaida started tearing up. _'No, not him.'_

* * *

Ryuuzaki suddenly stopped, in turn making his partner stop. Deidara turned to Ryuuzaki.

Obviously confused he asked. "What's wrong?"

Ryuuzaki shook his head as he looked at Deidara. "I think we may have a problem."

Deidara's full attention was now on his partner. "What is it?"

Ryuuzaki chuckled a little, making Deidara slightly confused. _'I wonder what's so funny. He barely laughs unless he's hurting somebody.'_

"I just had this weird… intuition… that tells me that _he_ found out about my true identity." He shook his head.

"Do you mean Myuuhi Taruno?" Deidara asked, pretty worried.

Ryuuzaki nodded. "You know that means if he comes after us we could be screwed, right?"

Deidara nodded as Ryuuzaki started moving again.

* * *

"No way." The amount of disbelief in Tsunade's voice was _very_ evident.

Shikamaru nodded. "I'm sorry but it's-."

Naruto looked at Kakashi. "Hey, give me your book right now."

Kakashi, surprised, asked. "Which one?"

"The new one." Kakashi nodded as he gave it to Naruto. "Jiraiya, you remember every single word in your books right?"

Jiraiya, noticing the seriousness and lack of his nickname, nodded and started going through every thing that would be relevant to the numbers sixty-seven, and six and seven. That included page numbers, words, letters and lines.

"Start with the first page, look at the sixth word, then seventh, then look at the sixth and seventh letter, then look for the sixty-seventh letter and sixty-seventh word. Look for the sixth line, seventh line and if there is one on the page, sixty-seventh line."

They went on like this for a while as Shikamaru got Jiraiya to only look at the sixth, seventh and sixty-seventh pages. Also, got him to look at the chapters and paragraphs for each chapter, as well as the sentences for each chapter and sentences for each paragraph. He wasn't going to risk missing something.

Jiraiya pulled out another book and gave it to Asuma and Zabuza to go through. Kakashi said he memorized the book and started searching himself.

After awhile, Tsunade went out and bought a bunch of copies and got everybody to search through the book and write down what they find.

After a few hours, they started collecting what they had and found that a lot of it was useless. They were running short on options and some were giving up hope.

Kurenai spoke. "This is hopeless, we need more to go on then just those two numbers."

Jiraiya was determined to find out what was going on with Huyu so he started thinking back to the training trip and the conversations they would have.

'_Come on Jiraiya, think. There has to have been something that Huyu could have mentioned.'_ He was searching rapidly when he remembered something.

"Uh… I remember this one time, it was a few weeks before I finished the book, that I got stumped on something and Huyu mocked me for it. I was only joking with him when I bet he couldn't do better, but he took me up on that and wrote all of chapters 8, 9, and 10. I think we should focus on what we find there."

Everybody nodded and started searching. It took another 2 hours to go over everything and started relaying it.

It was 3:00 in the morning when they finally started coming across anything. The party was a few hours long and they only started searching when it was 10:00, then a few hours went by before Jiraiya mention Huyu writing chapters and it was 1:00, and then 2 hours went by and now it's 3:00.

Jiraiya started reading a few lines and found something. He read it out loud.

"Chapter 8 sixth paragraph, sixth sentence. He misspelled pain and put an 'E' instead of an 'A'. 'Pein is going to kill you.' The only reason I saw this was because of the misspelling. He doesn't do those things by accident… at least not anymore."

He searched again and found something else. "Okay, seventh word. 'Leader.' And, sixth and seventh letters from the sixth paragraph and the sixth and seventh sentence are A, K, T, U, S, K, I."

Shino said it first. "Rearrange it and it spells Akatsuki."

Everybody took note of this. They searched the rest of chapter 8 and found nothing else.

"So we have most likely the name of the leader of Akatsuki. The reason, is because of an informant telling me that there is a guy named Pein, claiming to be a god and rules Amegakure." Jiraiya explained this to everybody.

After another 20 minutes, everything that was relevant from chapters 9 and 10 were written down.

Naruto had figured that chapters 8, 9, and 10 were only relevant because 8 resembled Hachibi, 9 was Kyuubi and 10 was their birthday. Now the information itself didn't necessarily relate to the demons and the vessels, but they were the only things that had useful information.

"Okay, we have the sentence 'There is six plus the real one.' Don't know what that means. Then we have 'I am having an internal battle.' This might explain why Huyu went crazy and lost control when he was portraying himself as Judas and fighting Sakura, Haku and Chiyo." The fight was explained when Sakura said she noticed him have an extreme change after he twitched. Tsunade said it must have been D.I.D and explained the mental illness. She wasn't going to say she was sure because she didn't see it herself.

"Then we have the last sentence that was relevant. 'Sometimes, in war, the best offense is a good defense, but only until you are backed into a corner and forced to take the offensive.' Now, in the story, the character was referring to love, but since it's a message, we think he's saying not to go after the Akatsuki and strictly wait for them to show themselves." Nobody liked this, but since Huyu has been in the Akatsuki and know what they're dealing with, they were willing to listen.

"Now as for single words we have the following." He listed them off in order.

" 'I,' 'Wouldn't', 'Hurt,' 'You,' 'Unless,' 'It,' 'Protects', 'You.' Now we have all agreed that means Huyu is up to something and it's a single sentence. I am so glad I put that sound barrier over the house and closed the blinds." Because after all, who knows who could be listening.

"Now for the rest of them. 'He's', 'Not', 'Real', 'Anything', '_He's_', 'Not', 'Traitor'. Now, I'm a little confused with this, does anybody have ideas?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto spoke. "The 'He's Not Traitor' part is probably referring to Itachi." Everybody gasped… except for Hide.

Of course the gasp from Tsunade was surprising. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean to tell me that you seriously didn't know about him Obaa-chan? I thought that when you become Hokage you get updated on all of your spies."

Tsunade frowned and shook her head. "We do."

Naruto was now pissed. "Damn those counsel idiots, and Danzou. Those assholes and the Third were the ones to give him that mission. They never told you!"

Tsunade was quickly getting angrier and angrier. Those three in particular people seemed to make things harder and much worse for everybody. "I'll deal with that later."

"Well, here's a brief summary. Itachi and the Third found out that the Uchiha clan, except for Hide and Sasuke, were planning to form a coup de tat and take over Konoha forcefully. So, Itachi was given the mission of killing all of them."

Everybody had so many different emotions about this new information. It seemed that both Uchiha boys were willing to go undercover in the most dangerous places, even if it meant forsaking their name and shaming their clan. Well, if you could shame it even more then the coup de tat could have.

Anko however felt like she was hit by a train. She loved Itachi and although she was glad to here that he was just trying to protect the people he cared about, his brother and mother, and herself and the village, she was worried about his mental state about killing his family.

Naruto shook his head. "We don't have time for this, what's the single letters spell."

Shikamaru went over it and figured it out. "It says 'The Destined is going to fall.' What does that mean?"

Jiraiya had a pretty good idea but wasn't going to voice it at this moment. Besides, he wasn't entirely sure.

Naruto had basically turned the end of his birthday party into a information fiasco.

After awhile everybody started giving Naruto their farewells and went to their respected homes to rest. Gaara had told him he wanted to see him at the training grounds tomorrow. They were going to go over a few things and train together. They hadn't spent that much time with each other and Gaara still felt he should be closer to someone who basically saved him and his country on more than one occasion.

The only ones left in the house were the Yamanaka family, and Naruto. They had cleaned up the decorations and all of the party favors and finally got the living room to look like it did before.

Naruto smiled as he turned around. He was very generous towards his friends, and the people he considers his family.

"Thanks again for the party and the help you all gave me when I spotted the anagram." He sighed at the information they found. Tsunade and Jiraiya took it to the office and were going to go over all of it.

Aoi spoke. "It was no problem Naruto-kun. We were glad to do this for you."

Inoichi nodded. "Yeah, but now I'm going to go to bed so have a nice night, or day, Naruto." He went upstairs after saying this.

"I'll see you later Naruto." Kaida said as she left.

Aoi saw that Ino hadn't gone yet and smirked to herself. "Hey, Ino-chan, why don't you walk Naruto home?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow while waving his hands. "I don't want to impose."

Ino shook her head as he said this. "It's no problem, really."

Aoi didn't allow anymore room for argument as she basically shoved the two of them out the door. Ino knew her mother was up to something, but decided to leave it for now as they walked away.

They were half way there, no one had spoken yet. Ino looked over to Naruto and almost gasped to see his face basically glowing with the moon.

'_Wow, he looks very handsome. Wait what?'_ She shook her head as she looked forward again. Something caught her eye and realized what it was.

"Hey, that's smoke!" She pointed it out to Naruto as she turned to him.

What she saw was kind of unnerving. He didn't show any emotion and so obviously faked a smile.

"I guess my apartment is being burned down again." His voice seemed almost completely void of emotion.

For whatever reason, Naruto didn't seem to care about this… it kind of scared Ino to see him that way. No emotion, none of that passion he always has, and none of the cheer.

She grabbed a hold of herself as she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him all the way to his apartment.

* * *

Nobody was there, no one to blame for the fire. The old man that owned the place was outside of the building, which apparently had caught on fire completely. It was going to have to be rebuilt with the damage done. It's a good thing Naruto always moves his stuff to a different location when he's not at home on his birthday. Well, only his garden, training scrolls and an extra pair of clothing. He had also gotten his training clones to bring the family scrolls to Tsunade's office and lock them up in her desk.

The old man turned to Naruto. He still didn't like the kid, but he didn't have that pure hatred for him either.

"You know, I shouldn't have let you live here when you got back. Some people didn't like the fact that the demon came back to Konoha." He sighed, he knew it was the kid's birthday, but he didn't think the building he owned should be punished for letting the 'Fox brat' stay there.

He looked at Naruto. "I don't know if I'm going to rebuild this, you were the only one I had in here. Those assholes decided to burn it up again, something they haven't done since the Third…" He stopped, realizing someone from the younger generation was there. "…Anyway, you're going to have to find a new place. Cya." With that he walked off.

Naruto wasn't angry or upset to tell you the truth. He was surprised though. The old man would have normally tried to hurt him for this, but maybe he doesn't hate him like that anymore. Naruto shook his head

"Where am I going to live for now then?" He wondered out loud.

Ino wanted to ask him about why he was the only one living in the building, and the whole 'Demon' comment. But, she decided to leave that for later. When she heard Naruto's question, she answered it.

"Come and live with us for awhile." She said.

Naruto turned to Ino, not realizing he had asked that out loud, and shook his head. "Uh… I'd rather not Ino-chan."

Suddenly, Ino looked angry. "What, are we not good enough for you? Do you dislike me or something?"

Naruto quickly put his hands in front of him defensively. "NO! No, no, no, that's not it at all Ino-chan, I swear! I just meant I'd rather look for my own place."

She instantly became cheerful and grabbed his hand. "To bad, you're coming with me and your staying in our house until you find yourself a place." With that said, she started dragging him along as he sent a clone out to get his clothes.

* * *

Aoi was okay with the arrangement and decided not to wake Inoichi up. He probably would want to kill Naruto. After all, he was sleeping in the futon in Ino's room.

Ino had just changed into her night gown and sat on her bed, pulling her hair tie out. Her long, flowing, blonde hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders.

Naruto had just walked in with his pajama pants and t-shirt on. What really caught Ino's attention, was the frog looking night cap on his head. She started giggling like crazy at this.

Naruto scoffed. "SO, where is the futon?"

Ino pointed to the wall across from her bed. There was a handle where the futon was, so Naruto walked up to it. He grabbed the handle and pulled lightly, expecting it to come out. Instead, the damn thing seemed jammed. He started pulling harder and harder, to the point in time he put his feet on the wall. Ino was trying her hardest to keep her laughter stifled.

When Naruto pulled for the last time, the damn handle ripped off and he rolled backwards, right into Ino's bed. She started laughing into her pillow, unable to contain herself.

After awhile Naruto looked up to her. "Well… now what?"

Ino calmed down and thought for awhile. She smiled. "Don't try anything perverted Naruto." She moved her blanket and motioned for him to sleep in her bed. Naruto blushed a bit and went in. They lay next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Finally, Ino says goodnight and falls asleep.

Naruto was about to do the same thing when suddenly, Ino snuggled into him. He liked the feeling so he wrapped his arm around her and instantly fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ha! How do you like that?!

**NaruXIno, InoXNaru begins ladies and gentlemen. Or, is progressing more. Whatever, you know whats happening.**

**Anyway, I bet you can't wait to see what happens next. Well, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter.**

**Ha, I've got an Ibanez guitar for my birthday. It's awesome.**

**Ja ne!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Oh you guys are going to love what's going to happen. I don't know if it will start in this chapter or not, and I'm not talking about the whole love thing. Anyway, nothing special here, my birthday was 9 days ago and I got a excellent Ibanez guitar. **

**Enjoy the chapter… oh and don't worry, the only parts that are two months after Naruto's and Huyu's birthday are the Danzou and Akatsuki scenes.**

**

* * *

**

2 Months Later… so December 11

**th**

It was dark in Root headquarters, nothing like a doom and gloom place for the most unemotional squad known to Konoha.

Danzou was standing in front of a one of his operatives. The Root member was kneeling before him, reporting on his mission.

"So you're telling me that Huyu is trying to contact his friends and tell them of Akatsuki. At least we'll have more information about them and be prepared for an attack." He mused to himself about a possibility of hunting two members at a time, but that would require more information on the members so he just tossed that thought out the window and decided defense was the best strategy. The Akatsuki weren't likely to attack Konoha, but he was willing to let Tsunade use _some_ of his Root Anbu to take down the threat.

He smirked as he spoke his mind. "That jinchuriki just proved to me that he isn't as useless as I thought. He would have made an excellent Root member, but persuading him to do anything would most likely be hard. Maybe, if he comes back, I can get him to join us. I'll leave that alone for now though." He looked to his operative. "Thank you Sai, is there anything else?"

Sai nodded. "Um… I seemed to have gotten on the bad side of the remainder of Team Seven. I also think that Naruto and Yamato know I'm a Root member."

Danzou didn't show how annoyed he was that Naruto knew about Sai. He had a feeling Yamato and a few of the other Jounin senseis, and maybe that Nara boy, would know or have at least a guess about Sai. Naruto on the other hand wasn't someone he needed to have on his track though. He needed to be as discrete as possible.

He nodded as he said. "Very well, try not to give yourself away to Naruto, that's the only one I don't want knowing about you being in Root. Understood?" Sai nodded with his fake smile. "And don't use that mask with me, now continue your mission. Dismissed!" With that said, Sai disappeared as Danzou went to look into some old files.

'_I need to find out who this Yamato person is, and I also need to get some information on Huyu's training before he left.'_ With that thought the corridor was left empty, being slightly illuminated by the candles.

* * *

'_Ah crap! What the hell are those two doing here? Something must be wrong.'_ Ryuuzaki thought as he and his partner ran up to the two Akatsuki members in front of him.

Deidara could feel the unease in Ryuuzaki, and he knew why he was feeling that way when he saw a large, blue, man carrying an equally large sword. _'Something must be wrong.'_

They stopped about four feet away from Itachi and Kisame. Ryuuzaki didn't want to waste time so he spoke first.

"What do you two want? We have a mission right now." The iciness never seemed to leave the psychotic man's voice.

Kisame was smirking to himself as he wondered about Itachi's words. _'If your right partner, we have nothing to worry about. Especially if this guy will be willing to help us.'_

Itachi was looking at said man intensely. He didn't have any solid proof, but he had the strongest guess in the world. _'This has to be him. If it is, then what I'm about to tell him might jeopardize our separate, but quite similar, missions.'_

Itachi looked at Ryuuzaki dead in the eye when he spoke. "Have you heard about Konoha?"

Deidara stiffened and spoke. "Ryuuzaki Shi, what is he talking about?"

Said man had just turned his head to Deidara, his eyes were hidden by his hat ever since they approached Itachi and Kisame.

Shi spoke. "No I haven't heard anything. Why?"

Itachi glared at him. Shi lifted his head and allowed his eyes to be seen. _'Icy green, I knew it was you.'_

"Because, like myself, you were from Konoha." Itachi spat. Very rarely did he ever speak with such emotion in front of his criminal partners. "I also know you. Anyway, there was an attack."

Ryuuzaki stiffened at that, he relaxed shortly after. _'No matter, they have excellent shinobi.'_

"Apparently it was Orochimaru, and since we haven't had a meeting for a month, we weren't able to inform everybody that the snake was making another move." Itachi wasn't composing himself very well. He just realized how much danger he had put himself and the man in front of him, in.

"So, what happened?" He was really worried. _'What the hell happened? I hope everybody is alright.'_

Itachi knew that if he said what he knew, Ryuuzaki Shi will no longer exist, and a demon will be on a snake hunt. The problem is that he knew that the people Orochimaru were after are important to both sons of a dead village. So he told him.

He whispered very quietly under his cloak. "What I'm about to tell you will most likely make you kill everyone in Sound, Danzou and the Root Anbu branch, and then try to destroy all of Akatsuki. So, just to let you know, I am still allied with Konoha and Kisame here has joined in on our plan. What he really wanted to do here was to kill the Mizukage, who was unfit to rule, and fix the mist village."

Now he was uneasy, he had a slight feeling about Kisame not being such a bad guy, considering the stories he's heard from Zabuza. He nodded and told him to continue.

Instantly the act was back on. "Your recon mission is canceled. Pein has given us this month off to train, because every one is kind of paranoid about us. We'll need to be in the fittest condition, because we might end up with the possibility of fighting a two front war."

Deidara wasn't liking this, but Kisame was getting excited even though he already knew what Itachi was talking about. "So we've come here to meet up with you and we'll hang and train." Kisame grinned.

Itachi frowned as he continued. "Two Yamanaka girls were his target…"

The four men in the clearing could have sworn that not just the area, but hell itself had frozen over and the devil was suffering from frost bite.

**

* * *

**

2 months ago, Yamanaka house… after Naruto fell asleep with Ino in his arms.

Naruto had woken up to the sun hitting his face, and the smell of Lilies. For a few minutes he didn't know where he was… until he had looked to see what was weighing him down and saw Ino. He had also taken notice to the purple painted walls, roof, and purple floor.

'_And they say I like orange to much.'_ Ino had snuggled into him more, which made him blush a bit. He just held her tighter then he already was. He looked down at her when she woke up and looked at him.

What he saw made him freeze. She was so beautiful, especially when the sun hit her face like that. _'I wonder what she looks like under the moon light.'_ He smiled as he said morning.

"Morning Ino-chan."

"Morning Naruto-kun." She realized where she was and smiled suggestively. "You didn't do anything… _naughty_, or perverted, did you?" Naruto had a chill run up and down his spine, a chill that felt different then when Huyu spoke to you in that icy cold tone of voice. This one felt good.

Ino didn't let the shiver Naruto had go unnoticed. _'I think teasing him will do the trick.'_ She shifted her body so she was straddling him now, and smiled as she looked down at him. He had the decency to blush.

"Hm, you like what you see Naru-kun. I know I like what I see." This might be teasing, but what she said was true. She liked Naruto and thought that he was very handsome.

Naruto couldn't really say anything… so he just nodded. He wasn't prepared for her to basically fall on top of him, then kiss him. He didn't resist though, in fact he returned the kiss.

What Ino planned to be a small 2 second kiss was quickly turning into a make out session. They separated when they needed air.

"Wow." They said in unison. They both liked that a lot, and the funny thing was is that Ino didn't really taste like flowers and Naruto didn't have ramen breath or taste like ramen.

"Well Naru-kun, how would you like a _healthy_ breakfast?" Naruto was about to protest the obvious insult of ramen when she kissed him again.

"Yes Ino-hime." She blushed at the 'princess' suffix he used. She liked it though.

After wards they had gone down stairs, the whole time Naruto had his arm around Ino while she had one around him.

When they entered the kitchen in their pajamas, originally going to get dressed after breakfast, a booming voice was heard.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING DRESSED LIKE THAT?! What did you do to my daughter Uzumaki? I'll castrate you I swear!" Inoichi was about to get up and beat Naruto with his fatherly instincts kicking in. He didn't mind the boy… until he got the wrong idea about him and Ino.

Ino was about to stand in front of Naruto and explain to her father, knowing he wouldn't try anything with her in his way, but Aoi spoke up as she prepared to hit her husband with a pan.

"You will do no such thing Inoichi. I want grand kids one day!" That was not helpful in their situation. The threat of pain being inflicted by his wife was enough to make his hunt halt in its tracks but not his tirade.

Ino shouted. "MOM! DAD! That is not what happened last night! Now please be quiet so I can explain it to dad." Kaida, who was listening the whole time and was amused just walked in. "And Kaida." Ino finished as she saw her sister.

"Last night, Naruto's apartment building was burned down by somebody so I offered him a place to stay. Mom said it was fine and Naruto came up stairs to sleep in the futon."

Kaida giggled as she interrupted Ino. "Yeah and I was awake still and heard what happened. He wasn't in the futon."

Ino was about to smack her upside the head but Naruto had held her back. "Hey, hey, come down hime."

Saying that was enough for Ino, for she still wasn't used to the hime thing, so she continued. "Anyway, when Naruto came into my room he tried to pull the futon out of the wall. It was stuck so he had put both feet on either side of the wall with the futon in the middle. What resulted was kind of funny if you witnessed it."

"Actually, hearing it was pretty good." Kaida chuckled. Naruto just comically glared at her.

"That wasn't funny at all you guys." Both girls started laughing at him now as Naruto hung his head. "Bullies."

Inoichi got annoyed and asked… or demanded, for Ino to continue. "Will you please finish telling me what happened."

Ino apologized. "Sorry. Anyway he started rolling and hit my bed. I laughed for a little while until he asked. 'Well… now what?' I thought it over and since I believe Naruto the kind of guy to respect a woman and her body, and the fact that I trust him, I told him he could sleep in my bed with me if he didn't try anything perverted. That was it I swear."

Inoichi was okay with that… some what. He turned to Ino. "You hurt her you…"

"…Die." Naruto finished. He looked at him seriously. "For whatever reason, if I ever hurt any of my friends, or if I hurt Ino, I want you to kill me."

Nothing but wide eyes in the room. Kaida got over it quicker though as she remembered something Huyu told her. _'The only time we would hurt you is to protect you.'_ His voice rang through her head. She felt that grief rise in her heart, but decided to voice her opinion.

"So that it would look like you were actually betraying your village and loved ones, just so you can go undercover." She said sternly. She didn't want Ino to feel the same way about Naruto as she did with Huyu.

Naruto clenched his fist. "If the Kyuubi and I ever loose control… and try to harm everybody." A gasp was all it took for him to realize what he just said. "N-no… I didn't…" He couldn't believe it. _'Please, don't hate me Ino-chan. I think that… I love you.'_

"_**Why don't you say that to her then?"**_ It was more of a suggestion then a question.

Ino had nothing but shock written all over her face. The gears started turning in her head as she started thinking about everything that Naruto was put through by the villagers and why the Akatsuki were after him. She felt like crying. _'No way.'_

Kaida was looking between the two. _'Damn Naruto, why did you let it slip like that?'_ She clearly saw the look of desperation on his face from where she was sitting.

She sighed as she saw that Ino was about to speak. "Remember Ino, think before you speak. The Uzumaki brothers are prime examples of why you should do that for certain situations. This being one of them." That was all she was going to say for now.

Both Inoichi and Aoi turned their attention to Kaida for a second. "Huyu told you about him, didn't he Kaida." Inoichi spoke.

She nodded. "Two and a half years ago. I tackled him when he thought I was going to shout and hit him, I told him I wouldn't hate him for that. Then I kissed him on the forehead. After I made sure he was going to be okay and he smiled… he left and the mob formed around me. They witnessed what happened." She let tears fall. "If they started beating me because they thought I was a demon lover, then what exactly did they do to him when he was a kid?"

She held back as many sobs as she could. It wasn't her time to cry about this, she wanted Ino and Naruto to mend this problem.

Ino shook her head. Kaida knew, she knew all this time and didn't tell her. _'I…'_

Naruto started backing away. He turned to leave when Kaida got in his way. "Wait."

Naruto shook his head. "No, I understand. I knew that this was a possibility and I'm ready to live with the consequences of being a jinchuriki." For second… a second, Kaida believed him. Then she slapped him across the face.

"Huyu would kill you for leaving with out an answer." Naruto froze. That was low. "He almost did when he told me. That could have messed him up. Now stay PUT!" She had shoved him into the wall in front of Ino who seemed to be in a daze.

She snapped out of it when Naruto hit the wall. She looked at him and couldn't control herself.

She ran into him and held on. "Don't go! Please don't go. I don't care if you're the prison for the Kyuubi." She stopped shouting and whispered. "I just want you to stay with me."

That did it for Naruto. He let something happen that he rarely ever did anymore in _private_, never mind in front of people. He wrapped his arms around her as he began to cry, cry because he was happy.

Inoichi and his wife smiled knowingly. They were happy that both of their daughters weren't foolish like those villagers.

Kaida fell back in her seat. _'Why the hell do I feel so tired?'_ She shook it off as guessing it was just mental stress about Huyu and what Ino and Naruto just did.

"I'm going to go get changed." Kaida said as she got up to leave. Inoichi and Aoi told them they would leave them alone.

Naruto wouldn't let go of Ino and vice versa. _'I don't think I've ever felt so happy since Huyu, Sasuke, Itachi, Iruka, the Ichirakus, and Jiji expressed that they cared about me. Maybe I'm happier with this outcome.'_

"**Well, stop thinking these things and tell her!"** Kyuubi wasn't really happy with Naruto keeping everything in his head.

Naruto looked down at Ino. "I don't think I've ever been this happy."

Ino chocked back a sob, she had just calmed down and Naruto said that to her. She smiled as she looked up and said something. "Really? Hmm."

She smiled and Naruto was confused. "What are you thinking Ino? Your not trying to pull something are you?"

She grinned and said. "No, I just wanted to say I love you."

Naruto was dumbfounded and he slack jawed. Which left an opening for Ino, so as soon as she saw her chance, she jumped on Naruto, wrapping her legs and arms around him, and started kissing him passionately.

They suddenly stopped when a moan from Ino caused loud noises that got louder as the horror of Yamanaka Inoichi was charging the kitchen. She didn't get off Naruto from her position and snuggled into him.

Inoichi came in and before he could do anything a pan came out of nowhere and smacked him in the face. The new blonde couple laughed as Aoi dragged a dazed Inoichi's body out of the room.

* * *

After all the chaos within the home had calmed down, Naruto kissed Ino goodbye and headed for the training grounds to meet Gaara. _'I wonder what he got me.'_

When he got to the training grounds, he saw Gaara sitting in a sand throne. _'Show off.'_ He made his presence known to his red-headed friend.

"Hey Gaara! What's up?" Said ex-jinchuriki looked up as he smirked.

"Hello, Naruto. I have something for you." Suddenly his sand went behind a tree. When the sand came back, Naruto eye's shot wide open.

"Are those desert lilies?!" As he pointed to the group of desert lilies Gaara had in a container. "Those are exactly what I needed for my garden! Thanks man, now I don't have to go find them my self."

Gaara chuckled as he handed them to a Kage Bunshin that ran off to add the new flowers to his garden. After that, Gaara stood from his throne and put the sand back in the gourd, but he left it uncorked.

"So, Naruto. Before we get to training, can I ask you a favor?" Gaara said this a little nervously, which surprised Naruto. He nodded.

"Sure Gaara, anything for a friend." Naruto answered with his grin.

"Well… you see… I…" Gaara was stumbling with his words.

'_What the hell?'_ Naruto smiled and said. "Just spit it out Gaara."

Gaara nodded and said. "Could you help me with… understanding women, and… love?"

Naruto all most hit the ground in shock. Love. Was Gaara suggesting he loved someone, and not just a family or really close friend love, but the girlfriend thing.

He regained himself. "Uh… yeah, sure, what do you need to know?"

"Well, Tayuya had started teaching me about emotions ever since a year ago. Recently she's started talking about love. I still don't understand it. Also, I feel strange around her, and I thought it was just because the only girls I'm used to being around is my sister and student. Now, I think it's something different." He finished.

Naruto smiled. "Hm. You like her… maybe… love her. Don't you Gaara-chan?" Gaara frowned at this.

"I'm serious here Uzumaki." He said in his monotone voice. Naruto stopped his teasing as he started telling him what he knew about love, and not the stuff Jiraiya would say when he was in research mode.

* * *

Sakura was currently sitting in a restaurant with Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Kaida, Kurenai, Anko, Hide and Akiko. They had decided to have girls' night, actually more like late afternoon, and gathered to have an early dinner.

They had just gotten on Kurenai's case about Asuma.

"So, have you and Asuma been in bed?" This was obviously asked by Anko who was sitting right next to Kurenai and was smirking evilly.

The crimson eyed 'Ice Queen' blushed. "N-no." That was a lie and everyone knew it. Anko was the only one that was interested. Hinata saw her sensei's uneasiness and decided to do something bold.

"I have an a-announcement." She seemed to stutter much less then she use to. Everyone turned to her. "I am, g-going out with Shino-kun."

That _floored_ everybody. No one even thought about the possibility of those two getting together. They asked what happened and she had told them that her father snapped at her one time and she ran to go cry at the park. She ended up running into Shino who knew what was going on. He had seen her like that before and didn't like it.

"So he wrapped me in a hug, next thing I knew we were talking to each other while sitting on the bench. We realized how we felt and basically Shino-kun bluntly told me he liked me. Then it went on from there." Hinata finished.

The girls sighed or awed at the story. Ino had already told everyone there about how Naruto and she got together this morning, leaving out the Kyuubi bit.

Suddenly Anko got an idea as she looked at Kaida. "Hey Kaida. Why don't you tell them about those visits you got from Huyu?" Said Yamanaka twin stiffened as she whipped her head towards Anko.

"Wh-what?" She growled at Anko. That was a secret between her and Huyu.

Anko smirked. "I just thought you wanted to share your story, seeing as how everyone else has."

Everyone egged her on and wouldn't drop it so she told. "Fine!"

"Before Huyu went to the gates to leave for his training trip, he met me at a tea shop. He told me he would find a way to try and visit me when he was close enough that it wouldn't take over a day to get to Konoha from his location." She paused as she looked at everyone.

"Before he left he kissed me on the cheek, saying it was to return the kiss I gave him on the forehead. After that the next time I saw him was a year later. He entered the village as that merchant that looked really creepy. The heavily clothed one with all the pockets and stuff." She sighed as she realized what he had meant that day.

"He said that two people had met him in a town somewhere and offered him something he couldn't refuse. He wouldn't tell me what it was, but he said it would require his full attention and he wouldn't be able to meet me again." She stopped, not wanting to continue for awhile. _'I've already gone this far though.'_

"So, a year after, he showed up and kissed me." She blushed. "After a long while of making out he left and said 'I'll come back, I promise.' I only realized when he wasn't with Naruto that he meant he would be back from doing what ever he is doing in the Akatsuki." She saddened a little. This is why she didn't want to bring this up. It got a lot of people to feel a little depressed for awhile.

However, someone else voiced their opinion. "Well, you shouldn't be crying over a loser like him.

Kaida knew that voice and it was at the table behind her. She turned and was about to kill the boy who said that when Sakura and Ino held her back. "You asshole!"

Sai turned around and fake smiled. I thought you knew he was a jinc-…"

Before he could finish, Anko, Hide and Kurenai had stood in front of him and said. "You know that's an S-class secret, punishable by death, Sai."

Said boy just kept smiling as he got up. "Well, I don't know what you people see in him. Maybe I just have to meet him. I have a feeling though, from what I've heard about him, that he is the asshole." He suddenly backed up from a fist that was about to connect with him.

It was Haku's fist, but he was now being held back by Zabuza. "Don't you dare talk about him like that you prick." Haku shouted.

Sai just smiled as he walked past them. "Fine, I'll stop calling him names for now. The moment he shows his true colors, and they aren't as pretty as you see them, then I will relentlessly end it."

With that he left and everybody ordered for ice water to cool down.

**

* * *

**

1 month later, Zabuza's apartment.

The big swordsman was sitting on his couch, thinking about what he had just learned from the Jounin meeting. Apparently the old leader of the seven swordsmen was killed. Nobody knows who did it but he wanted to know.

The whole reason why they had formed that group was to over through the Mizukage, who wasn't ruling very well and was actually stealing from his people. He also killed anybody at any sign of treason.

'_Kind of like Gato.'_ He was looking for his old friends for awhile now, to see if they wanted to catch up. He knew that some had gone bad but didn't want to get involved with that.

One thing did always bug him though. And that was Hoshigaki Kisame.

Why did the most polite, and most kind fish looking man, that he knew, join a group of S-class criminals, to kill innocent people. For Kami's sake, a bug landed on his shoulder once and where a normal shinobi would get the pest off of him/herself, he just let it sit there. Before he could indulge this any further, a knock was at his door.

When he answered it a Chuunin reported. "Zabuza-sempai! Someone reported to us telling us Orochimaru has entered the village and has engaged Ino and Kaida Yamanaka. Requesting your assistance!" Zabuza nodded as he grabbed his gear and his large Zanbato and took off.

**

* * *

**

20 minutes Earlier…

The Yamanaka twins were exiting the hospital, relieved of duty for the rest of the day. They decided to walk through the park as Kaida asked Ino about her dates with Naruto.

They laughed as they remembered that he was still living with them, and Inoichi kept trying to castrate Naruto. However, Aoi would always hurt him and say 'make me grandbabies as soon as your ready'

"I don't plan on getting to work with that 'children' thing for a long time." Kaida chuckled as she heard that.

"Wow, I guess the Uzumaki boys have fun with their little sluts." A somewhat psychotic voice was heard.

Both girls jumped from the bench, ten feet away, and drew their kunai. However, they were unprepared for what they saw.

Standing before them was the snake sannin himself. "Hello, do you remember me?"

"Orochimaru." They said with venom.

He laughed. "Well you two are just feisty, aren't you?"

They looked disgusted as he realized what they were thinking. "Oh, I don't play the whole rape game. I'd rather experiment in medical terms." He launched forward at both girls.

He was way faster then they remembered.

"I see my poison has worked." Both girls gasped as they started to wobble. "Don't worry, it only makes it so you are basically useless against shinobi that is Chuunin or higher. I want you two to suffer, and then I want you to join me."

Despite the poison they were able to talk. Ino spoke. "Why the hell should we join you asshole. We wouldn't betray our village like that."

Kaida shouted her agreement. "Yeah! Why would you think that we would betray Konoha?!"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Because I know how much you love the Uzumaki boys." Seeing the confusion on their faces, Orochimaru explained. "You two are lucky that Huyu and Naruto have ensured that nobody outside of your little clique, knows about your feelings towards them. That's the only reason why Konoha hasn't done anything harmful towards."

He laughed. "I guess it doesn't matter, because now your going to have a different _curse_ that you will be despised for. You will live your life as the village scapegoat now, and learn what it's like to live a life of being hated by your village, both civilians and ninja alike."

His head shot forward and he bit Ino on the neck, then he went and bit Kaida. He made sure they lived after giving them that curse seal.

"I was right to give you the Heaven curse seal. Now there have been four of you that have survived it." He started chuckling as his body went into the ground. "Well, it seems Anbu are coming, remember, come find me when you want to destroy Konoha."

After he left they saw Anbu and a couple of their friends before blacking out.

* * *

In the distance, you could see what looked like a Venus fly trap, go into the ground.

When Zetsu arrived at the main Akatsuki base he saw Kisame and Itachi and informed them first of what happened. Then proceeded his search for Madara.

**

* * *

**

Back to December 11

**th**** with Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Huyu…**

Kisame was getting a little worried. For over five minutes the kid did nothing but thrash around and smash trees. "He's going to alert someone."

Itachi nodded as he looked at Deidara. "Why the hell is he like this?"

Said blonde terrorist shook his head. "He said he has D.I.D and his pills aren't working as strong anymore. His personalities are in disarray and it's getting harder to control them."

Itachi frowned. _'At least I can make his real personality take control. It's not an absolute solution, but it will have to do for now.'_ He grabbed Huyu and his sharingan started spinning as he looked him in the eye.

A few seconds later Huyu was back in control. "Sorry."

Itachi waved it off. "Don't be. Now what are we going to do."

Huyu smirked as he removed his hat. "Well, I don't need that anymore. I think I'm going to go tell Pein who I am and give him an ultimatum."

Itachi grew curious. "What do you mean?"

Huyu chuckled. "I'll tell him who I am and then proceed to explain why I should just stay as the jinchuriki for the Hachibi and help him. That way, I stay alive and he gets his Jinchuriki warrior."

Kisame smirked at Huyu's plan. _'Brilliant. It would probably work to. The kid could say he hated Konoha and wants to destroy it for making his life a living hell. Thus, giving him reason to be where he is now.'_

Deidara smirked. "Well, let's go do that now then."

Huyu shook his head. "No, first, I have a teme friend of mine we need to get back home."

With out another word he summoned a wolf that was 3x taller than Akamaru and jumped on. "This time we're traveling my style." With that said, everybody jumped on to the black and white wolf and sped off.

* * *

When Naruto found out about Ino and Kaida he had almost lost it. He was lucky Jiraiya and Yamato were there or else he might have given both Konoha and Sound a greater reason to both fear and hate him.

He regained control of himself after awhile and told Jiraiya that he had a cool new seal to use on the curse seals.

He had to wait for Kaida and Ino to wake up first and for some reason that took half of the month to do so.

Anko said that everybody's reaction to the curse seal is different. The fact that they survived the Heaven seal was surprising, but she guessed that if it had been anymore powerful, they would have been put to sleep forever.

So, Naruto had to do the Kakashi thing and asked both girls to remove their clothes so he could draw the seals on. Before Inoichi tried to kill him and after Kaida called him a pervert, where Ino didn't really mind, he said he would do it blind folded.

"Remember I trained with Zabuza and Haku when Huyu and I had to learn how to live blind because of the sharingan." They relaxed and he proceeded to put the seals on.

After that he made a clone and got it to use the jutsu and to his luck it worked. Huyu had created this seal in hopes of being able to control Anko's seal better. She refused, for now.

For the other half of the month of late October and early December, the Yamanaka twins were banned from missions and were getting some training from Anko. To be able to fight it off just in case the seal started reacting to them. A few times they felt like loosing it, but got it under control. The seal that Huyu made was slightly better then Kakashi's, but was noted on the scroll that 'it is a work in progress.' So it wasn't going to be a 100% efficient.

To top it all off, Naruto had been banned from missions by the council. Apparently, he was a 'liability' now with Ino receiving the curse mark from someone who already has one of his friends under his control. Well at least that's what they think. And now, someone had let it slip that Ino and Kaida had the curse seal.

The recent events haven't been so enjoying, to say the least.

* * *

Naruto did think it was awesome that he got to spend as much time with Ino as he wanted basically. He finally got around to asking Ino to help him with his situation.

He had asked her to go into his mind and help him fix the soon to be his D.I.D condition. Because she knew how to fix that she agreed.

Once she entered Naruto's mindscape, she was quite shocked.

"What the hell?" She said out loud.

"Exactly my reaction." Naruto chuckled from next to her.

She turned to him and said. "I don't mean to be rude, Naruto-kun, but this is the first time I've seen anything like this."

Naruto nodded and took her hand. "Follow me, and don't be scared of the Kyuubi, he doesn't bite innocent people. Infact, that Uchiha Madara guy is the reason he attacked. As for the Hachibi, I still need to find out."

She nodded and started to follow her boyfriend down the corridor and remembered all the turns just in case. He joked that he almost got lost in here, because it's like a maze.

Finally she saw a wall of ice up a head and she just was speechless. Naruto saw this however and explained.

"One day, the Kyuubi and Hachibi called us together and made a link between our minds so that when we meditate and show up here, we can talk to each other. The day Huyu left though, Hachibi and him made a wall of ice that Kyuubi and I haven't been able to break through." Just as he finish he turned her to her right and what she saw frightened her. Despite what Naruto said.

Kyuubi snapped his eyes open and glared. **"I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, how dare you disturb my slumber!" **the roar from the massive Kitsune would have knocked her on her ass if it wasn't for Naruto.

He growled. "God damn it you baka fox! Stop trying to scare my girlfriend, before I come in there and kick your ass!!" He knew the last thing he said probably wouldn't be possible… yet.

Ino slack jawed at what Naruto just said. She was completely amazed that he was able to just look at the damn thing and yell at it with out any fear.

Kyuubi stopped his act and shouted. **"Damn it gaki, why do you always have to ruin my fun?!"** He stopped his shouting as he turned to Ino. **"As I said before, my name is Kyuubi, nice to meet you Blondie."** He turned back to Naruto. **"So, you guys going to fix it then, because I want to sleep. Also, if you going to do the nasty in here make sure it's away from my cage."** He smirked as both teens blushed and turned around.

Naruto pointed to the door with the letters 'SSDD' on it. "That's where the other personalities are. Huyu must have accidentally let them out when trying to find out what was in there."

Ino nodded as Naruto continued. "Also, the door was cracking, and that's why I need you to fix it."

Ino nodded again. "Okay, this is actually easy at this stage to fix, or rather, prevent." She walked up to the door and quickly did hand seals.

At first nothing happened, and Naruto thought something went wrong. He was about to charge over when suddenly a light appeared and locks formed out of chakra were on the door, along with chains and padlocks.

Ino collapsed and Naruto ran toward her and picked her up bridal style.

"Ino-hime, are you alright?" His blonde counterpart smirked as she leaned up and lightly kissed him.

"Yeah, it's just really tiring to do that. I should exit your head now. Nice to meet you Kyuubi." Said demon fox just grumbled and went back to his nap. Ino quickly left and Naruto followed suite.

* * *

Once he was out of his mind, he felt a disturbance in the force… okay his kage bunshin was destroyed.

"What the hell?! Something just killed my kage bunshin." Then two more. "Shit! I'll be back Ino you stay here. Love you." He quickly kissed her as he went for the door.

"Love you too."

Naruto arrived at the training grounds his clones were in and realized that about half of them were being destroyed. He just didn't know what. Then he got his answer.

A wolf the size of Akamaru and the same color had come out of the forest and was eating a kage bunshin when it poofed out of existence.

Before Naruto could summon a told the wolf looked at him.

"**About time you showed up."** With out another word the wolf's tail went behind a tree and picked something up.

When Naruto got a closer look he noticed it was Sasuke.

"What the…" And just like that the body shattered into little ice shards as the wolf explained.

"**Huyu and Sasuke said they would tell you about it when they return with Itachi. Don't get your hopes up because that may not be for a long time."** And with that the wolf returned to its home.

Naruto basically slumped his arms as his jaw hung open. Suddenly he came out of his stupor and shouted. "WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

Kaida on the other hand was having a worse day. Some stores were starting to kick her out or over charge her. She didn't like how this all started after that retard Chuunin blabbed about them having the curse seal.

She was pissed, no wait, ridiculously pissed. Yeah, that'll work.

So Yamanaka Kaida was ridiculously pissed and waiting for someone to start trying to beat her. Even though that was most unlikely do to the fact that she was 16 and a kunoichi.

'_Damn you all! Your ignorance is unfathomable!!'_ Suddenly the curse seal was acting up and she felt a sharp pain. _'Not good. Okay, remember what Anko-sensei told you. Think happy thoughts, breathe in and out slowly, and ignore your surroundings. If on the field, do the breathing thing and pay attention.'_

She did just that and the seal stopped. After she was sure she was okay she went to Ichiraku ramen. _'I think it's about time I have another bowl.'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yeah, I know I'm awesome.

**Orochimaru got his revenge… sort of… shut up!**

**How do you guys like the plot twist, and what do you think is going to happen with the four undercover Akatsuki members and Sasuke?**

**Well, leave your reviews and find out later.**

**Oh! From now on I'm not going to put A/N's up unless I have something I need to say, and no, I don't find it necessary to put up disclaimers anymore. I think everybody knows by now that…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**DAMN IT!**


	23. Chapter 23

**December 18****th**

Tsunade sighed as she looked at the five people in front of her. They had just received a report that one of the 12 ninja guardians was killed by Akatsuki. She would have called Team Kakashi along with Yamato, but Naruto was currently getting Kakashi and Yamato to help him train with his elements.

Thus brings her to the five standing at attention in front of her desk.

"Team 10, we have received a distress call from the Temple that one of the 12 Guardian ninjas was murdered… the killers are two Akatsuki members." Team 10 all stiffened, knowing about Asuma's past with the guardians of the feudal lord.

'_Chiriku.'_ Asuma looked solemn and put his cigarette out.

Shikamaru noted that after his sensei put his cigarette out, he didn't replace it. _'I'm sorry for your loss Asuma-sensei.'_ After that thought had passed, he brought his attention back to Tsunade.

"We are sending you and a few other teams to out to find out exactly what happened. Hopefully you'll get some info on what the two members can do. Then you are to locate them and engage if you must. Capturing them is not likely, if you think you can pull it off with out losing anybody, then by all means. If it is to much of a risk don't bother. Any questions?"

Kaida started fidgeting. "What is it Kaida?" Ino was always able to feel the distress of her sister before even looking at her.

"I… I was just wondering, what would we do if… well… if we ran into-…" Tsunade cut her off.

"You are to go after any Akatsuki member with the intent to kill, if you don't, you might end up dead. Understood?" Everybody nodded. The Slug mistress, however, could see the reluctance on Kaida's face. _'I'm sorry Kaida but that's what he wanted us to do. It's exactly what Itachi wanted us to do with him.'_

She sighed. "Alright, you have your mission so you're dismissed." Instantly they took off out the door.

After everybody went home to get ready, they met Asuma at the gates. Before he left he looked at his team with a stern look, however, you could see the worry and kindness in his voice and eyes. He mainly looked at Kaida.

"Listen up. I don't want any of you holding back, no matter what. _He_ would expect you to give it your all and **if** _he_ is there, we will _**attempt**_ to capture him. If we are unable to do so then we will most likely end up reporting back to the hokage. Understood?" They all nodded, again they all had the reluctance on them, but Kaida looked angry. _'What the hell?'_

"Alright, let's go!" They all took to the trees right off the bat.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as Jiraiya had walked into the room. He apparently felt he needed to go to Amegakure and get as much information as he can.

"So, you think it's the best choice for you to go alone to Amegakure?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah, I'd rather not bring anybody into a information gathering mission, it's better for me to do it alone." He saw the worry on his teammates face. "Hey, why the worry hime, you know I can take care of myself."

She nodded, although that wasn't what was bothering her… well not completely. "Do you have any regrets, Jiraiya?"

The Toad sage was taken by surprise and before he even got a word in she continued. "I do…" She leaned forward on her desk and rested her head on the palm of her left hand, hiding her face. "…I'm sorry."

The burly man just smiled as he walked over to her desk. "Hime, I've already forgiven you. You had just lost both Nawaki and Dan-…"

She removed her hand to show an angry face. "That's no excuse Jiraiya!" Said man was surprised by this out burst. "I had no right, NO RIGHT, to act the way I did! Everything that Dan and Nawaki had was basically put together and put into you." She said the last thing in a whisper only Jiraiya could hear.

Jiraiya just chuckled. "Don't forget the perverted side of the old man." Tsunade chuckled as a few tears fell from her brown eyes. She got up and went around the desk to hug Jiraiya. This was something he used to do when they were younger and she was upset.

"I miss this, a lot." Tsunade said. Jiraiya laughed as he got an idea.

"I do have one regret hime." They separated, so Tsunade could look at him.

"What?" Quickly he gave her a 2 second kiss then backed up, slowly, just incase.

"Now I can die with out regrets." Tsunade was just speechless, until Jiraiya got to the window.

"Well, don't die. I don't want to lose another loved one, or another teammate. You're the only one I have left." At this Jiraiya looked quizzical and turned around.

"Orochimaru is… dead? Who? When?" He was confused. Why, out of the blue, does his teammate die? Tsunade saw the questioning look on his face as she went back to her chair and pulled a scroll out of the desk.

She laughed as she thought about it. "This is an actual request from a missing-nin. The request is to be put in the bingo book as an S-rank criminal. Here." She tossed it to her teammate who caught it with ease. He opened it and read it out loud.

'_I hate putting dear at the beginning of this things but, whatever._

_DEAR Hokage (Tsunade-baa-chan)_

_I am sending a letter on the behalf of myself, Uzumaki Huyu. The request is to not bother looking for Sasuke, he's under my care right now and will be traveling with me until the time is right. He is also in ownership of Orochimaru's Akatsuki ring. He apparently was apart of the group until Itachi pissed him off by kicking his ass._

_Anyway…_

_The other thing I ask of you is to put me down as an S-rank criminal for helping Sasuke kill Orochimaru._

_Signed a true S-ranked criminal_

_Uzumaki Huyu_

_P.S: Don't tell anybody why I'm an S-rank criminal, but do tell Zabuza that I just got a higher rank than him. Hahahahaha! Oh! I'll explain it to you if and when I come back home.'_

The last part made both Tsunade and Jiraiya laugh, but soon after they controlled themselves.

"I can't believe the gaki actually killed him. Well, are you going to make him S-ranked?" Tsunade just frowned.

"If I did, anybody from Konoha, regardless of any other village, will be expected to kill him." Jiraiya just nodded as he found away around this.

"Okay, just tell Zabuza that you would if it didn't mean he would be hunted down by Anbu and killed on sight. Then see what happens." He laughed as he had a pretty good feeling at what would occur after receiving this little bit of information.

"Yeah I guess." She smiled.

Jiraiya gave the scroll back to her and walked onto the window sill. "Well, I'm off, and I don't know if I'll be back, so, Tsunade… my feelings never changed, I love you." Before he could even get out the window…

"I love you too."

* * *

Yamato was currently teaching Naruto that it would be easier if he tried to focus one elemental affinity into each hand, that way when he brings his hands together for hand seals, it would be easier to make the Mokuton technique.

Before this they were talking about the different types of chakra, and the different ways of performing Mokuton, Hyoton, and other jutsu like that. Naruto was showing Kakashi his eyes, but told him he couldn't really tell him the abilities it had. The only thing he told him was 'I can see chakra like the Byakugan or Sharingan.'

He had explained a lot more about his mothers family bloodline, but didn't give everything away. Which is what lead them to the elemental training. Before all of this though, Kakashi explained to Naruto that the fourth was trying to mix an elemental affinity to his Rasengan, so Naruto decided to get a better feel for his elements before he started trying to make one.

After a little while, Kakashi gave him a suggestion. "I would try using your wind affinity with the Rasengan first, after all, it was the affinity you've been using the longest. I would imagine Huyu would try to mix the Rasengan with ice or water." Naruto looked very excited about this as Kakashi explained that Raikiri and Chidori were basically nothing but elemental manipulation. There was little shape manipulation, that shape manipulation was based of the Rasengan, minus the spinning orb. He then proceeded to show Naruto that he could perform Rasengan.

"I'm guessing that's only because you were the student of Minato, right." Kakashi nodded.

"Well, let's get back to training." This was basically Kakashi demonstrating Hyoton jutsu to a group of kage bunshin, while Yamato was demonstrating Mokuton jutsu to another group.

Naruto had about 50 kage bunshin for each affinity manipulation training. He himself focused on the wind affinity.

* * *

Finding the two Akatsuki members wasn't that hard of a job. They had interrogated one black market dealer, who had tried to get Kakazu to work for him, and found out he only answered to another dealer that Asuma knew. Well, he knew about him better than a lot of the bounty collectors out there.

So they showed up here, but Kakazu was inside and his partner, now known as Hidan, was sitting on the steps of the place.

"Ah, looks like Jashin will get his sacrifices today." At that Hidan pulled his three bladed scythe off his back and started advancing towards Team 10.

* * *

In a camp somewhere at the edge of Rice country, Huyu had jolted up from his seat. The three conscious men of Akatsuki looked from Sasuke to him.

"What's the matter Ryuuzaki?" Deidara asked. Huyu just looked over to him and shook his head.

"Nothing, I need to take a leak." Then he got up and went a few feet away.

* * *

Naruto jolted off the wood chair he made himself and hit the ground. "OW FUCK!!"

He got up and made a break for Tsunade's office. Yamato and Kakashi, not knowing what the hell just happened, got up and followed.

* * *

When Shikamaru had captured Hidan in his Kage Mane jutsu, he had moved Hidan off the seal he had created. What sucked was that when he did this, Kakuzu started charging them.

Having failed to be able to fight Kakuzu off the first time, and the fear of losing another loved one, Ino and Kaida had activated their curse seals so that the markings were running all over their bodies.

Now if anybody knew Orochimaru was supposed to be dead, they would question the fact that the curse seals were still there. However, Orochimaru himself would say that it's because you don't actually die for a long time after he absorbs your body. For the three years he has it, you are alive and see and feel everything he experiences, when the body gives out, or Orochimaru is killed, you die.

Since Kaida and Ino hadn't gotten as much training with the super strength as Sakura did, they weren't going to try and see if they could stop Kakuzu's fist. So instead they would dodge or counter, as best they could, then attack.

"Foolish little girls thinks they can stop me. Pfft, you guys have no chance." He launched his fist, quite literally, at Ino. She jumped over it and threw a kunai to stick it into the ground. While that didn't really do anything, Kakuzu was still distracted by the fact that they thought that would work.

It's to bad for him they didn't think it would.

Kaida appeared out of nowhere and slammed her fist into his face and sent him flying into the side of the building. After she retracted her fist from the spot Kakuzu's head was, she shook her fist.

"Damn, that guy's as hard as a rock." Ino walked up next to her.

"Is it broken?" Kaida shook her head.

Shikamaru couldn't hold Hidan much longer so he had to let go. Since Asuma could see this, he lunged at Hidan and used his chakra enhanced trench knife and cut Hidan's head clean off.

"Good job Shikamaru." He started walking back to his student when suddenly…

"For fuck sakes Kakuzu! Your completely fucking useless you pile of shit! Stop getting your ass kicked by a bunch of pussies and come over here! I need my head sewn back on!!" His eyes seem to turn towards Asuma and Shikamaru. "And you assholes are fucking dead!!"

No one could believe he was still alive when Kakuzu came out of the building dent that his body made.

"Shut up Hidan. Maybe you shouldn't be so useless." The 200 year old man walked up to Hidan and lifted him up by the hair.

"Ow! God damn it Kakuzu!" Said man just ignored his cursing partner and stitched his head back on.

"Now shut up and get the job done." Kakuzu sounded more demanding has he made some hand seals and Hidan went back to the Jashin symbol on the ground.

* * *

Naruto slammed his fists on the desk, almost breaking it.

"What do you mean we can't go out there?! Asuma-sensei is about to DIE!" Naruto was completely enraged. His friends were being attacked by Akatsuki. "Besides, Akatsuki if after me and the Kyuubi, not any of them. I won't let them die because of me."

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you can't go out there based on a vision that has one of the many _possibilities._ It isn't clear if they are going to die, besides, I have a team of Jounin out there that will come to their aid and Asuma knows what to do to get them to show up." She sighed as Naruto made way for the door. "Yamato!"

Said man knocked Naruto over the head with his hand covered in wood, successfully knocking him out. Kakashi just shook his head as he didn't understand why Tsunade wouldn't let them go.

Just when he was about to ask she spoke. "Shiro showed up again, saying that Huyu had the vision of Asuma and shortly after a vision of Naruto taking the fatal blow and dieing. The damned wolf stopped me from sending any teams out and told me to lie to Naruto." Kakashi and Yamato both looked at her surprised.

"So Team 10 is done for?!" Kakashi wasn't liking where this was going.

Tsunade shook her head. "C'mon you know Huyu better then that." Kakashi thought about it and relaxed, Yamato following suite considering he didn't know Huyu but Tsunade and Kakashi had complete faith in him.

"Shiro's eyes are different. Apparently Huyu did the ritual to achieve the **Shi no Me** after he used a special seal on Shiro. The seal only worked on him because of something he didn't explain to me. What I do know is that, ever since Huyu did the ritual, Shiro's eyes have been slowly changing into the Shi no Me. They are still the snow flakes of Huyu's version of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but they are no longer blue, they now are glowing violet purple. Anyway, Huyu had sent something to deter the Akatsuki members who are now identified as Hidan and Kakuzu. Shiro said that Team 10 will give us all of the information on them that they receive." With that said Kakashi decided to wait for them and Yamato picked Naruto up and placed him on the couch.

* * *

Asuma was on his knees and about to die when he saw Hidan laugh. "Fuck yeah, we're going to suffer together!" He lifted the sword up in the air as Shikamaru and Chouji charged him.

Kaida and Ino couldn't do anything because of Kakuzu and his ruthless attacks, if they started trying to run, he would kill them.

"**Mokuton: ****Shichūrō no Jutsu**!" Just as that was that was screamed, four pillars of wood rose from the ground with seals on it. It apparently captured Kakuzu and abruptly stopped his onslaught. Wanting to see where it came from he waited.

Almost right after that was said. **"Hyoton: ****Koori Keimusho no Jutsu!"** Suddenly Hidan stopped dead in his tracks when he was encased in ice.

Asuma almost fainted in relief that Hidan couldn't move and was inches away from stabbing himself through the heart. Chouji and Shikamaru were soon next to Asuma, along with Kaida and Ino.

Kakuzu just looked all around to see where this guy was. Suddenly the four pillars shattered and Kakuzu was free. He turned to see a black and red haired kid moving his partner off the Jashin symbol.

By looking at the kid Kakazu could tell he was sixteen, already 6 feet tall and had green eyes. He was wearing black cargo pants with black combat boots and a black t-shirt that said 'Survive' then under that it said 'If I Let You.' Over that he was wearing a black jacket with multiple pockets, fingerless gloves and a Konoha hiate-ite that had a scratch through it, wrapped around his left arm.

He looked back up and noticed the whiskers on the kid. Now he realized that he couldn't play around and needed to get Hidan out of the ice prison so they can kill the jinchuriki in front of him.

"Kakuzu I presume. Unlike your partner I can make you die by destroying all five of your hearts. If this doesn't kill you, then incapacitates you until someone else comes by and implants at least another heart into you. Hidan over here can't be killed, unless he stops worshiping Jashin, thus losing his immortality. At least that's what I've heard about that particular practice." Huyu spoke with an emotionless face, but with a voice of a prankster.

Kakuzu smirked, as he saw Hidan's hand move and go through his heart. Asuma gasped as he hit the ground coughing up blood.

Huyu cursed as he slammed he used an earth jutsu to destroy the seal and launch a boulder at Kakuzu. _'If it was snowing out, Hidan would have had to much trouble trying to create that symbol.'_ He noticed that Kakuzu had launched an immense fire ball at Hidan to defrost him. Seeing this, Huyu made a kage bunshin and quickly collected team 10 and shunshinned onto the roof of the building.

Once Hidan got out of his prison he was laughing his ass off. Kakuzu told him to shut up as he jumped next to him.

"We have to leave and seal the three tails, just got word of it." Hidan nodded as he turned to the group on the roof.

"You fuckers better stay where you are, because we need to get Sarutobi's body to a collector once we're done. You're lucky we can't seal you yet jinchuriki! One day we will though!!" And with that they left.

Huyu turned to see Ino and Kaida trying desperately to bring their sensei back from near death. _'Damn, they don't have enough experience.'_

"Alright, get out of my way and I can make it so Asuma doesn't die. However, since what I'm about to use is dark medical jutsu, you have to get him medical care, preferably by Tsunade." He knelt down as he ripped Asuma's shirt and vest off and looked at the wounds.

'_Not to bad, except for the punctured heart and his intestine has started bleeding as well.'_ He did a few hand seals and his hands started to glow a dark purple from the chakra. His kage bunshin started going through his pouch to get the necessary supplies.

"Asuma, just stay awake and brace yourself." Quickly he started to stop the bleeding, which looked pretty normal to the twin Yamanaka's, then his clone pulled out bottles of what looked to be parts of organs and flesh.

Everybody almost puked. "That's disgusting." Ino whispered. Huyu just kept working as his clone used a jutsu to make sure it didn't contaminate the tissue and started pulling out parts for the heart.

"Okay, we're going to perform open heart surgery, the rushed missing-nin style." He cut Asuma open enough to see the heart and the intestine. His jutsu was stopping him from bleeding out.

The clone handed the piece of heart to Huyu who placed it over the heart and started melding it together. Kaida looked at the jar and noticed it had O- written on it.

No one wanted to watch, yet they couldn't look away.

'_Okay, now for the intestine.'_ He looked at the rest of team 10. "This isn't going to be a permanent substitute, but it will give who ever looks after him in Konoha a week to get him the proper care. He most likely will be bed ridden for a few months, considering he should be dead right now."

With that, Huyu's clone handed him something that Huyu placed inside of the intestine and then gave him a piece of it. He started melding that on and after he was done, he stitched Asuma closed, almost the same way as Asuma, except he used a chakra string instead of that weird leathery stuff that Kakuzu used on Hidan's head. He then went over the rest of Asuma to see if he needed anything else besides the skills of Kaida and Ino's light medic jutsu.

Once he saw nothing, the clone started putting the jars back into the original Huyu's bag and dispersed itself. He looked at Asuma and asked him a question.

"Do you have a smoke Cigs?" The other four just stared with their mouths slightly ajar while Asuma just blankly stared, then started chuckling.

"Yeah I do have one." He pulled out his pack that Huyu quickly snatched from him. He checked and saw that only two were missing.

"I'm not big on smoking, which is why I only do it sometimes. By the way, don't smoke anything until you're cleared to by someone in Konoha, and I would get Tsunade-baa-chan to work on him. He can make it all the way back on his own, hell he can started fighting someone again if he wanted to, but he has to get that looked at before the end of the week." Before Huyu could say anything else Shikamaru spoke up.

"What the hell did you just do and why would he be able to do all of that on his own?" Huyu noticed the worry and shook his head as he stood up.

He took a cigarette out and placed it in his mouth. Then he snapped his fingers and it lit.

He chuckled. "Leave it to cigs to have a pack on him all of the time." He sighed as he looked to his four friends. "Nice to see you too. Anyway, dark medical jutsu wasn't made to be a permanent solution. Sometimes it can be, like with what Kakuzu did with Hidan's head. Hidan's body couldn't move with out the brain, but when it was stitched back on, it was reconnected to the body. If it was Asuma, and if I froze his head and body, I would be able to reconnect the brain to the nervous system, and stitch the head back on. Then you would have to defrost him." He paused to see if they were following. "Now, considering I haven't mastered the dark version of healing like Tsunade has with the light version, I would say she would have to do the finishing touches on him if I did that."

Everyone was completely speechless. "It almost works the same way as light jutsu when you're trying to stop someone from bleeding, but that depends on the user and wound." He added.

"Oookaaay. Well, thanks Huyu." Chouji said. When Huyu looked like he was about to leave, Kaida got in his way.

They both just stood their, locked eyes, staring at each other with no clear emotion. Love, regret, frustration, sadness, happiness, anger on Kaida's side and so on.

He looked over her. "Are you injured… Hime?" She shook her head at the question and started quivering her lip. Huyu knew what was going to happen. "Is the curse seal bothering you?" He hadn't paid attention to that little detail when he was defending them, so he didn't see her make it recede.

"It has, but not a lot. I've had to use it sometimes, and when ever I do I hear someone talking to me." She said looking at him. That's not what she wanted to talk about, but it was good to get it out of the way.

"I'm guessing it's on your neck, so can I see." She nodded as she moved her hem of her shirt out of the way and turned to her right a bit, the mark was on her left side. Ino's was on her right.

He sighed. "Damn it Naruto. I half to make a slight adjustment, but no you don't have to take your clothes off again. Ino, can you let my kage bunshin work on yours?" Said blonde nodded as she moved the hem of her shirt. Huyu made a clone that went over to her.

Simultaneously, they went through hand seals. Once they stopped their right index, middle finger and thumb, glowed blue and they placed if over the seals. **"Three pronged elemental seal."** The curse seals shinned for a little while and the Yamanaka girls hissed from the pain. It wasn't as unbearable as the pain from the larger sealing that Naruto had to do.

"There, that should do it." Suddenly a wolf came out of the forestry and shouted to Huyu.

"**Everybody is waiting for you to get back to base for the sealing. Itachi is stalling them for you."** Huyu thanked the creature and it went back to the forest.

"Well, it looks like I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't catch up with you guys, but I'm living the life of a criminal after all." He turned to leave when Kaida grabbed him.

She turned him around and forcibly kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds they parted.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered. "Come see me at Christmas, please?" Huyu nodded as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Cya guys and good luck." Asuma had long since stood up and picked up what was remaining of his clothes. He smiled to Huyu who smiled back.

When he started falling, Kaida was about to catch him, but Asuma stopped her.

"It's not him." By the time Huyu hit the ground… well it wasn't Huyu. It was a bald man with a white t-shirt and purple cargo pants. Around his head was a Oto hiate-ite.

Ino checked his body and confirmed he was dead.

* * *

Huyu came back to his original body and Sasuke was sitting there next to him. He looked over to his jinchuriki friend.

"You better-…"

"Shut up! I know!" Huyu quickly sped through hand seals as he showed up as a hologram in the Akatsuki cave. Sasuke just frowned as he stood watch and sent snakes out to roam the perimeter.

* * *

Naruto woke up to Kakashi standing across the Hokage office and no Hokage in sight. Yamato was sitting behind the desk.

"Your awake then?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto shot out of the couch. "What happened?!"

Kakashi pointed to Yamato. "He knocked you out because Tsunade ordered him to. An hour later, Asuma and team 10 showed up, that was three minutes ago. Now, I'm going to the hospital to see what they meant about Huyu knowing dark medical jutsu." He looked at Yamato and Naruto after he put his book away. "Want to come?" They nodded. He grabbed the both of them and shunshinned to the hospital.

They had arrived at the front desk. From there they were told to go to the second floor and wait outside of room 204. Once they showed up, they saw the Chuunin team 10, Konohamaru, and Kurenai.

Kurenai wasn't crying because of her mood swings from pregnancy, well not completely. She had walked out of the clinic area of the hospital when team 10 and Konohamaru started walking up the stairs to the second floor. She decided to follow them up and she saw Tsunade and a crack team of medic-nins go into the room with Asuma.

When she walked over to the group Shikamaru smiled and told her what happened. So now, she was balling her eyes out because of her mood swings, the fact that the father of her child was suppose to be dead, but was saved by a rouge ninja that her team and the five around her knew.

Kaida and Ino were sitting on either side of her. "It's okay Kurenai-sensei, Huyu said he should be alright."

Kurenai calmed down only a little bit with the two of them there. Naruto was the one to alert everyone of his group's appearance.

"You saw Huyu? What happened?" Shikamaru grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him from going any further with the questions. He explained that Huyu was dressed as himself and not Ryuuzaki from the Akatsuki. Then he proceeded to tell the other three about the events that took place and then what happened when Huyu showed up.

Naruto clenched his fist as he smiled. "Ha, now I've got two of those bastards. We should start looking for them soon. It takes them three days to extract the demon from the demon vessel."

Once Naruto said that, both Chouji and Shikamaru looked at each other, and then back to Naruto.

"About that… when we were on the roof of the building, Hidan pointed to Huyu and said and I quote 'You're lucky we can't seal you yet jinchuriki! One day we will though!!" Naruto froze after that and Ino stood up. She was ready to back Naruto up no matter what happened.

Shikamaru could see the nervousness in Naruto… actually more like desperation. _'He obviously doesn't like where I'm going with this. Then it must be true.'_ He was going to tell Naruto to forget about it when the blonde spoke.

"When we're done here, we'll gather everybody at Ichiraku's and I'll tell you what Hidan meant." Shikamaru dropped it at that. He noticed how Ino had walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He smiled.

Chouji smiled as well when he saw this. _'About damn time Ino.'_ Naruto looked up to her and grinned when she smiled at him.

* * *

Huyu had just shown up as a hologram with his Akatsuki gear, even the hat he didn't want anymore. Pein looked at him.

"What took you so long?" He said this with out emotion. Pein wasn't intending to get to attached to his fellow criminals, but he didn't go being ice cold to everyone like Kakuzu did for no reason. In fact, he's tried to get the immortal brothers to work together with out bickering. He encourages teamwork.

Huyu just looked at pain. "Nothing of your concern Pein." Everyone in the Akatsuki looked at him oddly. No one but Konan called him that, everyone else called him leader.

However, Pein was indifferent in the matter. "I don't like secrets… Ryuuzaki." Huyu didn't show his surprise, but he looked over to his three comrades.

"Who told him my name?" Even though you couldn't see it, Deidara looked sheepish as he confessed. Huyu just shook his head.

Hidan started ranting. "Why do we have to do this anyway, why don't we just kill the jinchuriki and start taking things over ourselves."

Pein started lecturing them. "We need the bijuu to inflict pain upon this world, because it will never be peaceful until it knows the true meaning of pain. We will use the bijuu to created jinchuriki ninja that will work for us, and start taking over the world, and after we do, we can live in peace. Man is always making the same mistakes and never learns from war, but if we have control over all the countries, then there will be no more war, for we will be allied with each other."

"Wrong." Now Pein, along with the other Akatsuki members looked really shocked at Huyu.

Pein raised an eyebrow as did Konan. "Are you defying Pein-sama Ryuuzaki? We were orphans of war, what would you know."

Huyu just glared at them. "Really? I was an orphan since birth. My parents died and because of what they died for, I was shunned by basically everybody in my village. Slowly, the only people that cared about me started dropping like flies, and the villagers of what people would say was **my **_home_, had put me into the hospital and into near death experiences over a hundred times. I know suffering because I've felt it and I've inflicted it."

Before Pein could speak again Huyu continued. "Yes, man is arrogant and foolish, for making the same mistakes over and over again. What you have to realize is that, not everybody is going to follow your command without question. The people who rebel against the leaders, are basically no different from us. They don't like how their ruling, so they leave. Now think about it. Man creates war for their own selfish greed, more land, more money and more power. Seeing as how, even though I hate admitting this, we are all humans, what makes you think that we won't get greedy and want to expand and slowly start to create war again?"

The comical thing about this debate was everybody that wasn't Pein, turned their heads from Huyu over to Pein at the same time. Watching the debate with amusement, well except for Konan. She was just thinking about what Huyu said.

"Well, easy. I'm not human, I have evolved from that and become something greater. I am a God of Pain, and I shall save this world. If anyone tries to oppose me, then I will simply remove them."

Huyu chuckled. "Really? So, your going to be no different then a dictator huh? Well mister 'I'm so evolved.' You have proven to me that your theory is flawed."

Pein seemed to get a little angry after that comment… and the 'oooo's from the other members. Konan spoke.

"Who do you think you are to defy Kami-sama and challenge his wisdom?" Huyu almost doubled over in laughter. The Akatsuki members that didn't know his true identity thought he had gone mad from the moment he challenged Pein's theory.

Once he stopped he looked Pein dead in the eyes as he activated his Shi no Me. Nobody in the Akatsuki knew that the Uzumaki boys had this yet so it was safe. Now he would have to ask Naruto to strictly use only one of the two bloodlines they have against them.

"I'm a God of Death, and my Shi no Me is questioning him. I can see that you two have some kind of demented relationship, but I don't care why and I don't care what happened in your past to make it that way. Pain is the last thing people feel before they beg for me to jump in and save them from it." He grinned so widely that everyone could tell he was grinning from under his mask.

Hidan was now conflicted between Pein and Shi. Pain is something he loves to inflict, but death is what he needs to use to make sacrifices for Jashin.

If Deidara wasn't helping Huyu he would have sided with his theory. His theory was death was the thing everyone wanted between pain and death because it was instantaneous. Just like his explosives and his view point of art. _'I like him better than Sasori.'_

Pein was now glaring at Huyu. "So Shi, what are you implying."

Huyu, realizing that he was treading dangerous water, decided to come up with the best excuse he could come up with while speaking in his ice cold tone.

"I'm saying you don't know how to play the game. However, I'll let you be in control, but only until your plan fails. I'll take over when the world isn't listening to you and asks for death instead. Then, I'll give it to them. Whether you like it or not." He was stern and his voice left no traces of wavering in his judgment. Which reminded him. "When the time is right, I'll cast judgment upon this world, and that's including wanna be gods."

Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, and the Dark side of Zetsu were finding it hard to hold in their laughter at Huyu's last statement.

Pein just nodded. "Fair enough." Obviously he wasn't to happy about this and didn't want to agree, but he would play along for now.

'_Pfft. He actually thinks I believe he just agreed with my last statement. This guy needs to get a reality check. All I know is that I need to stay away from him for awhile. I guess I won't be showing him my true identity just yet.'_ Huyu thought to himself as they kept on extracting the Sanibi.

* * *

Currently, all of the Konoha 12 was sitting in Ichiraku's ramen stand. Kakashi had gone with him for moral support and Teuchi and Ayame were cooking with Chouji to prepare a lot of ramen. They were waiting for Haku to show up, then they would start.

As they were waiting, team 10 had filled everybody in on what Huyu did and what Shizune said about Asuma's operation.

Huyu had saved his life and career. After a month of resting and a week or two of rehabilitating, he would be able to continue being a shinobi. They almost lost him with the heart, but that's only because they didn't know that Huyu didn't fill the hole. But Tsunade worked quickly and used a lot of chakra to seal the wound and stop the bleeding. They properly fixed the intestine. A random medic commented on Huyu's genius of blocking the bleed with a small piece of a lung, which they had to remove after getting into the intestine. They sealed everything up _properly_ and mention that Asuma would have a huge scar over his chest. Medical jutsu didn't always get rid of scars, especially from something this big.

Everyone seemed amazed, even Haku who had showed up just in time to be filled in.

Once the ice wielder took a seat, Naruto stood at the entrance of the ramen stand and faced everybody. The place was obviously bigger if they had a couple of small tables and more stools at the counter.

"Just so we're clear, this is the reason why Akatsuki has shown up around here." Shikamaru nodded knowingly.

'_So it's true.'_ Naruto continued.

"Ever since birth, my brother and I have been living with a large black cloud over our heads, it has continuously piss rained on us and caused a lot of problems for us. What I'm about to tell you is an S-class secret punishable by death if anybody spoke of it to a person that didn't know or the younger generation. The generation being me and my friends sitting in front of me." He paused to see if they were following him.

His hand started shaking and Ino spoke. "Don't worry babe, no matter what I'll stick with you." Other then team 10 their friends didn't know they were dating yet.

Ino's proclamation calmed Naruto down a bit. "Thanks hime."

"The secret is the reason for, as some of you would notice, the death glares, the 'demon' and 'monster' comments thrown at me. It's the reason for the hatred most of the civilians and some of the shinobi have for me in this village." He sighed as he chose his words carefully.

"We were lied to in the academy. No one can kill an immortal. Not even someone as great as the fourth hokage. An immortal can only be killed by another immortal. So, if the Hachibi was here to save us from the Kyuubi, then he would have been able to kill him or vice versa. What I'm saying is that, the Kyuubi and Hachibi weren't killed." He stopped to see the surprised expressions on everybody's face. He frowned as he took out a sealing scroll and a kunai.

"The fourth made a seal that would require the Shinigami to take the soul of his opponent and seal it somewhere, in exchange for the users soul. So, the fourth made a kage bunshin and sealed the two bijuu into newly born children. Twins in fact." He sighed again as when he said they were sealed he sealed the kunai into the scroll.

Some people seemed to get it as they did the math but he decided he would feel better if he confirmed it himself. So, he lifted his shirt up to reveal the seal on his stomach.

Gasps were heard as he continued. "On October 10th, sixteen years ago, my brother, Uzumaki Huyu, was chosen to be the cell of the prisoner Hachibi no Ookami. Sentenced to die when my brother dies for attacking Konoha. I myself was chosen to be the cell of the prisoner, Kyuubi no Kitsune. Sentenced to die when I die for the same charge." Naruto looked at all of the faces, almost none of them changing from utter shock. And before they could do anything, he spoke as he let his shirt down.

"There is one request, and that is for you to not pity me. You either started hating me starting a few seconds ago, or you can like me for who I am and not because of pity. I hate pity." Gasps again.

Haku wasn't all that surprised, since he had basically figured it out after Naruto used the Kyuubi chakra against him. When he came to Konoha he found out Naruto was born on the day of the Kyuubi attack that was that. He just connected the dots with Hachibi and Huyu.

Neji, despite what Naruto asked, felt a little pity for the urchin-haired shinobi. Like himself, Naruto knew the pain of wearing a seal. He did however, like Naruto for who he was, and would punish anybody who tried to harm him for that particular reason again. All because he knew Naruto wouldn't.

Kiba was only slightly less surprised by this information, but not because he had figured it out. Rather, it explained to both him and Akamaru why he smelled like a fox all the time. The ramen was a given because of his addiction to it. He too liked Naruto.

Shino never did anything in ill thoughts towards Naruto, and never cared much for what other people think, so he didn't feel sorry. He did however, have more respect for Naruto.

Hinata fainted. Obviously her idol got her respect and still has her rooting for him.

Shikamaru and Chouji had basically thought the same thing. Naruto was loyal as hell and would die for his friends, the whole scroll and kunai thing was unneeded for them. The only difference in thought was Shikamaru thought it to be troublesome to live the life of a jinchuriki. Chouji thought that anybody that liked Ichiraku's ramen weren't bad people. To tell you the truth his theory has held true.

Tenten, knowing the difference between sealing and being ever since she was four, was a factor of why she didn't hate Naruto. She had respect for the boy and his braving through life with this burden. And finally, she liked this boy because he saved Neji.

Konohamaru corps… well, lets just say they had stars in their eyes. Who knew Naruto was _chosen_ by the greatest hokage of all time to be a hero of that level.

All at once, everybody started shouting their opinions. Naruto wasn't really able to separate the words and it was all jumbled to him. Ino, being the gossip she was, was able to understand it all. So when she heard it, she smiled and jumped to Naruto saying "They still love you baby."

Naruto smiled, picked her up and swung her around and kissed her after hearing this. Of course, they received a bunch of cat calls as they kissed each other. Once they pulled back they smiled and sat down again.

"Alright, ramen on the HOUSE!" Teuchi shouted as he, Ayame and Chouji started placing the food on the counter. Shino had woken Hinata up and sat with her as they ate their ramen.

Kakashi smiled as he watched them all conversing happily. _'I'm glad you've been freed from your prison Naruto. Enjoy it.'_ He then looked over at Kaida. He regretted the fact that Huyu couldn't be here with her to celebrate.

But that's when he got the idea.

"HEY!" Everyone turned to him. "I'm guessing from the reaction your giving Naruto that you feel the same way about Huyu." He got a chorus of 'No shit Sherlock' and then continued. "Well, then I don't want you to reveal to him that you know about their secret."

They all said 'what' at the same time. "Okay stop that it's annoying. Anyway, we should wait, for _when_ he gets back and get him to confess himself. Then, you show him the reaction you've given Naruto."

They all seemed to catch on and agreed. Kaida looked at Kakashi and said. "Kakashi-sensei, may I speak to you outside for a second?" Said man nodded and they went outside.

"Yes Kaida?"

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Just trying to include everyone. Don't you think Huyu deserves to celebrate with you about this the way Naruto gets to celebrate it with your sister?" She looked down.

"So long as he's here and happy I don't care how he celebrates it. As long as we're together, we'll be happy." She let a tear fall. "At least that's what he said to me." The last thing was a whisper that Kakashi only heard. He sighed.

Kaida stopped and smiled. "Well, we should be enjoying Naruto's celebration. Then we can go hunt those Akatsuki bastards down." Kakashi agreed and they went back inside.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Wow, I got this done before school.

**Huyu and his defiant ways. If you asked me, he sure did put Pein in his place.**

**Everybody loves Naruto! HURRAY!!**

**R&R please.**

**Ja ne!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: To Moonlight Ace; thank you for your correction for Kirigakure and thank you for telling me the actual name of the giant toad with two swords. Secondly, I do know that the eight tails in the manga is a Demon Ox inside of a Rock Ninja, but I think (because I can't remember) that I started writing the story before it had gotten to the 'Killer Bee'. **

**I like the wolf thing better if you ask me, but I'm only doing that for my character Huyu. **

**Oh, and the whole 'You only get glimpses of Huyu's part of the story unless he's fighting his friends or helping them' thing, is because I've got something planned that would explain almost everything, but would most likely gain hate from a lot of people.**

**Anyway, enough jibber jabber… **

* * *

Naruto had been training immensely for the last four days. He had started training to make his new form of Rasengan. It was coming along quite nicely. So far, he had to use a single bunshin to focus on the Nature manipulation, but after awhile, he decided he should focus on the nature manipulation while the clone did the shape manipulation. That way he would get more training with the nature manipulation, and eventually be able to focus on both parts of the new Rasengan.

Team 10 had trained to the bone so they would be prepared for the next battle with the Immortal Brothers. They didn't want to have a repeat of what happened to Asuma.

So, now that team 10 was ready, and Naruto's Rasengan wasn't finished yet, Naruto and Team Yamato would be back up. Kakashi and team 10 would start to go after the Akatsuki members themselves.

They got only two miles outside of Konoha when Pakkun found their scent. Shikamaru had started to lay down the various strategies he had come up with, for each situation that he thought had a possibility of happening.

"For whatever reason, if Huyu shows up again, stay out of his way and cover me long enough to allow me to analyze the situation and come up with something. If any of you get ideas on the fly… well, tread carefully with those ones, the only guys I've seen able to pull ideas off like that continuously are the Uzumaki brothers. Everybody got the plans down?" He received a series of nods. "Alright Kakashi-sensei and Pakkun, lead the way."

* * *

"I don't understand." Two figures were watching Naruto's training from a distance, only one figure didn't know about the other. The pinkette kunoichi turned her attention to the other member of team Kakashi.

"Hello Sai." Said boy nodded. Sakura looked at him for a bit longer and then turned her attention back towards Naruto. "You know what Sai, for the longest time I never understood it either." She shook her head.

"Did you know Naruto and Huyu didn't even know the other existed until they were five years old? From there on they had started forming a brotherly relationship, they finally found someone that knew exactly what the other was going through, and could comfort each other at a higher degree. It was their first shot of having a family and it worked." She turned back to the pale Root member. "Afterwards, the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke, had somehow befriended them. Again, through the years they had also grown close to the Uchihas, thinking of them as their own blood, and even took to looking up to Hide as a mother figure."

Sai raised an eyebrow. _'All of that from just having a chance at something you've never had before. So, their fighting to keep what they may be losing very quickly.'_

Sakura basically said what Sai was thinking. "Have you ever lost family?"

The artist of team Kakashi hesitated, but decided to tell her the truth. "I had a brother, but he died of an illness long ago."

Sakura frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss. Now, this means you know how they feel, they feel like they are losing if not already lost the bond that they have. They want to be reunited, even if it's for a split second."

Sai seemed to only understand a bit of what Sakura was telling him, but he still needed to figure out his emotions.

Suddenly he shivered. "It's really cold out here." He started looking around at the blanket of white. The night Naruto told everybody about his secret, it started snowing.

Sakura hadn't seen snow since Huyu left with Naruto and Jiraiya. It was as if he took everything Mother Nature created in winter with him. The snow, according to the Yamanakas some special flowers weren't growing, and may have been cold, but not as cold as it would get.

She missed those times, but now was not the time to dwell on the past. She turned to Sai when she thought about what could happen to team 10. She wanted to be prepared for being back up to a fight against Akatsuki.

With out a word she grabbed Sai by his jacket and started pulling him to another training area. He may not have had many emotions, but he did know how to be surprised which is exactly what he was.

"Where are we going in such a hurry?!" He protested loudly.

Sakura just walked faster. "We're going to train, we need to be prepared. FYI, the Akatsuki group is no push over, I should know because I fought _one_ of them with _two _others with me. That person alone was Huyu, holding back as to not kill us. At least that's what I hope he was doing."

Sai, upon hearing this bit of info, was instantly tight lipped as he started walking in toe with Sakura.

* * *

He brushed his thumb over the picture of his beloved. The smile she had on that day, the way she looked at him, was completely enticing.

'_So why am I still doing this?'_

'_**For the one in the picture, the four traveling with you at this moment, and the many others you have befriended through your life.'**_Sometimes the Hachibi was annoying with his wisdom.

'_I just want to go home to her. I've been doing this for a year and a half. Itachi has been doing this for nearly eight years and Deidara and Kisame were screwed over by their kages.'_

'_**Then do what you do best Pup. Just… just promise me you won't give up for the first time on **_**this **_**situation. You're the first human that I've had complete faith in and respect for since before the ninja villages were created.'**_

As Huyu was finishing up his conversation with Hachibi, he turned around and saw Itachi nod his way. He nodded his response and started walking along with him while putting the picture of Kaida away.

* * *

Naruto had shown up with Yamato, Sai and Sakura. The immortal brothers had already taken to mentioning how beaten up they looked from the training they did, but Naruto didn't falter. But…

…He knew something was completely off about this. And it only took him a while to figure out what it was.

"KAI!" The genjutsu dropped to reveal everybody from team 10 on the ground. Sai and Sakura were also on all fours, wheezing on the verge of unconsciousness.

Shikamaru had explained Kaida and Ino went ballistic against Kakazu with their curse marks. They looked like they were gaining the upper hand until they started mentioning that their chakra was depleting quicker then usual.

When Kaida went for a right hook, Kakazu ducked and hit her, _hard_, in the stomach. Before she hit the ground he smashed his elbow into Ino's head and kicked the both of them into a tree, knocking them out.

This pissed Naruto off.

Shikamaru and Chouji had just run out of chakra and Kakashi was quickly on his way. That left Naruto and Yamato.

"Hey! You mother fuckers are going to be the greatest sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" Hidan was spinning his scythe around when Kakazu spoke up.

"Don't kill the blonde kid, we need to capture him." Kakazu was decisive and to the point. Hidan didn't like his partner's impatience. He needed time to perform his rituals properly.

"Don't rush me asshole! I need to give Jashin-sama my fucking unlucky sacrifices and I already know that we aren't killing the blonde kid!"

Both psychos were grating Naruto's last nerves. But it wasn't like he didn't take advantage of situations like this.

Eight Narutos came out of know where and attacked Kakazu and Hidan, who had come out of their argument right when they felt the on coming chakra. They split up in two different directions, neither one knowing whether or not they had the real Naruto after them or not.

Hidan was laughing as he noticed when he sliced through one Naruto, another four would show up, slowly but surely adding to his army. Also, gathering information about his enemies fighting style and abilities. Same thing went for Kakazu, except he was smashing Narutos instead of slicing.

Both Yamato and Kakashi looked on in amazement at Naruto's new capabilities and how he was using the kage bunshins to observe his opponents more.

Kakashi was about to comment on Naruto's new found strategy, when suddenly he felt two _very_ familiar chakra signatures. Yamato had noticed it to, but he wasn't going to show it yet. He signaled to Kakashi.

"_What do you want to do about them."_ He never removed his gaze from the battle and Kakashi was able to notice the slight hand movements.

"_We'll have to deal with them as fast as possible and leave the other two to Naruto. For now."_ He signaled back the exact same way Yamato did. And before any of them could take action, a stone cold voice was heard from right behind them.

"That isn't a very good idea, Hatake."

What they would have given to not have to deal with this right now.

* * *

Tsunade had called Team 8 and Team 9 into her office for one reason.

She had won the lottery… twice.

"Kakashi and Team 10, along with Team Yamato, are out fighting two Akatsuki members just a little bit north of Konohagakure. Go back them up IMMEDIATLEY!" They didn't even respond, all they did was leap out of her office and raced off towards the battle.

'_You guys better be okay, and don't forget Jiraiya that you need to fulfill your duty as Naruto's Godfather.' _The worried look on Tsunade's face was one Shizune hadn't seen for a long time. She even had taken a bottle of sake out for her mother figure…

…but the slug mistress never even looked at it.

* * *

"Can you please come back later Itachi, Jud-!" Kakashi was whispering harshly to them before 'Ryuuzaki' interrupted.

"Ryuuzaki Shi now, not Judas. And no, if we leave, Naruto won't have a chance in hell against these guys." That statement confused the hell out of both Yamato and Kakashi. Itachi just looked bothered.

"We have come to see the immortal brothers as a threat to the Akatsuki, and therefore must eliminate them for possible conspiracy." Itachi had explained after he sighed and shook his head. _'This is crazy Huyu. We might not even get away with this.'_

Huyu walked forward. He stopped and looked at Yamato. "Can't have you receding our demons now can we." Before the undercover Anbu member could react, an ice clone of Huyu had knocked him out.

He then turned to Itachi. "Make sure these fools don't try anything just because their sensei almost died. And don't let Kakashi get involved either and make sure he can witness everything. Konoha won't like not having a report, about what's going to happen."

With that he turned towards the battle and took his sweet time to walk up to…

"I have a score to settle with you, Hidan." Said immortal looked behind him to where the man he knew as Ryuuzaki was standing. He smirked, remembering the belief they both shared.

"Hey you crazy bastard! Come to join in on the fun! Let's see who can kill the most of these fuckers." He shouted excitedly as both fights stopped.

"Naruto, send your men after Kakazu. I have to kill this one on my own." The real Naruto didn't give his position away by letting a clone answer for him. When it did, Huyu killed it because it protested. "Don't question me brat."

Naruto, nodding and remembered to keep the act up focused on Kakazu.

Hidan growled. "What the fuck do you think your doing? Who the fuck are you to say you'll kill me yourself? Answer me Ryuuzaki!!"

Huyu smirked. "I know your secret to immortality fool. I will end you today."

Shadow clones started popping up left and right, attacking Hidan at random intervals, throwing him off. When he put his arm up to block a kick that was supposed to happen, because they were repeating the same moves, he instead got punched in the back sending him into a tree.

To say he was frustrated would be an understatement. He didn't like this and he didn't understand why Ryuuzaki was attacking him.

"What the fuck is your PROBLEM RYUUZAKI?!!" He shouted as he picked up his scythe and started trudging towards the Akatsuki member in front of him. Little did he know, his partner was _not_ going to have a better time.

Yet again, Kakazu was launched into something, this time a rock. He stood up and glared at the infernal child in front of him. He had long since taken out the elemental heart monsters and started using them to his discretion.

Naruto was able to counter almost every move, and every move he wasn't able to counter in time, he used a clone to substitute him with, or dodge.

Kakazu didn't get it. _'What the hell does this kid have? I use a water jutsu, he blocks with earth, I use fire, he counters with water, I use lighting he uses wind and I use wind he uses fire, I attack with earth he uses lightning to destroy the attack. I thought I was the only one, besides the Uchiha, that could use more then one or two elements effectively.'_ Just as he finished thinking this Naruto used yet another one.

"**Futon: Daitoppa!"** The first thing in Kakuzu's mind was…

'_Oh shit.'_

He and his hearts were launched a good 30 yards away from where he stood before hand. The funny thing was, the only thing he could think about as he was sailing in the air was why _he _had to run into the most bizarre ninja in the world. _'They always cause me problems!'_

While Kakuzu was picking himself off the ground, Itachi and Kakashi were looking on at the battle. None of them were showing any kind of emotion, for Kakashi more because of his mask then because of his training. However, it doesn't mean they weren't impressed.

"So, are you serious about this threat thing, or are you just coming up with an excuse to get rid of… these annoyances?" He eyed Itachi warily. Not knowing what to expect any more from the Uchiha Eradicator.

"I'll give you the truth. It's a little bit of both." He smirked, something he didn't really do, and it was more Sasuke's thing anyway.

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess hearing about some cult belief would get annoying, even for a group like yours. So who gave the order?" He knew Itachi wouldn't fall for that, and knew it was because it would jeopardize _everyone's_ safety.

"No one, Ryuuzaki just thought they were going to screw the Akatsuki up, or over, whichever." He turned his head towards Kakashi. "I see that the unconscious have greeted consciousness back into their system." Yeah, definitely not his thing either.

Shikamaru was the first one to observe the situation. He wasn't all to pleased when he remembered two Akatsuki members showed up to help them. _'But at least their, 'allegedly' on our side. Hopefully nothing has caused them to change their minds.'_

"Hey, Itachi." Said man along with Shikamaru and Kakashi turned to Sai.

"What do you want, root scum." Sai seemed to tense up, something both Kakashi and Shikamaru didn't miss.

'_So Tenzo was right about Sai. That's probably not even his real name.'_ Kakashi decided to make certain that Tsunade knew about this. He wasn't the only one either.

'_Damn, so that old war hawk Danzou really did have a spy within our group.'_ Shikamaru shook his head. He should have known.

"I just wanted to let you know that you and your friends hear better leave before the other back up arrives."

Itachi cursed. He knew he felt other people coming. However, that is why he and Huyu had set up a diversion.

* * *

Team 8 and Team 9 were 200 yards away when out of nowhere, Kisame and Deidara appeared.

"Ah, it looks like my art has a chance to prove its use once again, un." Deidara smirked, Kisame just licked his lips and started chuckling.

Gai's team tensed, remember both men they encountered on the same mission. A mission they were lucky to survive.

"Team 8, the blonde, shorter one is a clay bomb specialist. He can make them in any size and hide them anywhere. The blue guy is Hoshigaki Kisame from the Seven Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist. His sword absorbs your chakra and if you try to wield it, little blades stab you in the hands." Shino had sent his bugs out to search for bombs, while thinking of how he would have to fight Kisame. They were both chakra eaters, so he would be best against him, especially with some back up.

Kiba and Akamaru were using their sense to see if they could sniff out the bombs, but stayed in place. They didn't want to make the first move. Finally, Hinata and Neji were searching everywhere. Because of Kurenai's status, she wasn't there, and no one had been able to replace her.

"Enough of this, lets fight!" Kisame charged forward, Lee, Tenten, Shino and Hinata jumped at him. Tenten was a weapons mistress, so there is no explanation needed. Lee has seen him fight before and is the fastest of the four. Therefore, he would be harder to hit with the sword. Both Hinata and Shino could mess with his charka and that was reason enough.

"I guess that leaves the mutt squared, older mushroom head, and the hippie." Everyone stopped and looked at Deidara for his choice of words. He shrugged. "What, he looks like one."

They all shook their heads as they continued with their movement.

Kisame horizontally swung his sword at Tenten, who blocked with a oddly shaped sword of her own. Lee then jumped over her and went for a kick. It was blocked by Kisame's free hand. Then, Hinata came up and went to strike one of his chakra points, as Shino had his bugs swarm around him.

"Ha!" He laughed as he launched Lee into Hinata and over powered Tenten, he missed with his sword but then kicked her into a tree. Lee stood up again and almost didn't see Samaheda racing to his head. He quickly dropped onto his back, and when the sword was over top of him, he kicked up, knocking the sword out of Kisame's hands.

"Ha to you to!" Lee cheered. What he didn't notice was that Kisame had made a one handed seal and water shot out of his mouth.

As Samaheda was flying in the air, Lee was smashed into the ground, soaking wet. Hinata used this time to charge Kisame again. This time she hit him, but water had taken his place. Before she could react, the fish like man did a spinning back fist and nailed her in the face, sending her to Shino's feet.

The bug tamer, wasn't happy. You couldn't see it, but you could feel it and you could hear some of the buzzing of the bugs getting louder.

Kisame took this as a bad sign. Until his sword imbedded into the ground.

He smiled as he picked up the sword. "Ah, now I'll be able to tear you and your little girlfriend to shreds." He spoke as if he was talking to children.

Lee ran next to Shino as he helped Hinata onto her feet. After she reassured she was fine, Shino made the fastest movement anyone has ever seen him perform.

He whipped his head towards Kisame as he spoke and a sort of angry but more deathly tone.

"I'll make sure my bugs take their sweet time eating you alive." That was a threat from Aburame Shino. It sent chills up everyone's spines.

'_Ah crap, not another 'you-messed-with-my-girlfriend-now-you-will-pay-by-whatever-jutsu-or-technique-I-have-that-lasts-along-time' ninja. I know to many of these.' _Kisame didn't want to kill these kids, but he wasn't going to die by another chakra absorber. It just wouldn't look good on the bingo book. _'I can imagine it now. __**'Kisame – deceased: Death by bug.'**__ That would suck royally.'_

Deidara was having a blast, literally. The three shinobi and one ninja-dog, were constantly trying to avoid exploding clay insects. Miraculously, the explosions were five times bigger then their bodies. The way they looked while avoiding them… it was priceless to Deidara.

"Hahahahaha! Dance monkeys, DANCE!" Yep, one hell of a time he was having. _'I can imagine it now. __**'Konoha-nin – Deceased: Death by exploding bug.'**__ That would kick ass!'_

When he shook his head of those thoughts, he noticed that Gai was about to smash the ground to make a trench like space between him and the bugs. _'Damn it, now I'll have to do something else that won't get either of us killed.'_

* * *

Huyu was having fun. _'This is for Asuma-sensei… this is for the pain my friends felt when they thought you had killed their sensei, their friend… this is for all of the people you have tortured with your technique… and this is for believing in such a corrupted god!'_ The last move he did was a spinning heal kick to Hidan's head, yet again sending him through a tree.

What Huyu was grateful for was the fact that snow was everywhere. _'Thank Kami for 'winter'.'_ He chuckled at the irony.

"Now," his cold tone and stare never betraying him "it's time to see what you're capable of withstanding. Afterwards, I'll be destroying that necklace of yours and finishing you for good." With that he ran through the seals tiger, snake, dog and dragon so fast that Hidan never even saw anything but dragon.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he remembered an Anbu member talking about how Orochimaru fought the Third. "No way!" That time his aloofness was gone. He didn't think Huyu was capable of anything like this.

Itachi couldn't believe it either. Sasuke had told him about this jutsu and the hand seals. Both boys however never really believed in using the dead for a battle. He looked at Kakashi with amusement.

"You've got to admit, it suites his bloodline. Shi no Me (Eyes of Death)." All Kakashi did was nod dumbly.

Shikamaru and Sai, along with everyone else, were confused.

Just a little bit before that, Naruto had continued his assault on Kakazu. Jutsu was flying everywhere from both ends when finally Naruto made an offer Kakazu couldn't refuse.

"What do you say we stick with low rank Ninjutsu and stick to all ranked Taijutsu?" Kakazu couldn't of said yes faster. It sucked for him though because…

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto used shadow clones… a LOT of shadow clones.

Not only did Kakazu receive the end of an extreme ass kicking, Naruto had to point it out to him.

"Damn dude, you really suck. I guess being an immortal doesn't account for anything when you can't defend yourself. Maybe I'll use chakra sapping rope and seals, to tie you up to my roof and us you as a living punching bag everyday." Kakazu was not amused in the least.

If that wasn't bad enough Huyu had grabbed his attention, along with Naruto's.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"** When the words left his mouth, seven coffins arose from the ground. The one on the far left read '**Shikotsumyaku'** the one next to it read '**Sound 1**' next one '**Sound 2**' next '**Sound 3**' next '**Sound 4**' and the last two were '**First**' and '**Third**'. "Considering you guys are immortals, I'm pretty sure you would recognize some of these people.

Suddenly, the coffins burst open. In order, from left to right were Kimimaro, Sakon, Dosu, Kidomaru, Jirobu, the first Hokage Senju, and the Third Hokage Sarutobi. Kakazu and Hidan didn't want to be here right at that moment.

Seeing this Huyu laughed. "Don't worry! The only ones you're fighting are the Hokages and Kaguya Kimimaro. The sound four are here to make sure you don't escape." As he was saying this, the Sound Four had put up a barrier around the three Akatsuki members, the undead warriors and Naruto.

"That's the same barrier that was put up around Orochimaru and the Third Hokage at the Chuunin exams three years ago!" Chouji yelled in surprise. Naruto was in there and the last thing he wanted was the same out come as all those years ago.

Shikamaru cursed, rather loudly. Kaida looked at him and frowned.

"What's the matter with you?" Shikamaru just looked at her like she was crazy and had two heads.

"No one can get in or out of that barrier and Naruto is in their. This is really bad." He hated the way he felt. It reminded him of the Sasuke Retrieval Mission and how he felt when he saw Asuma almost _die_. He felt helpless, and he felt as if though he was going to lose a friend.

Suddenly a chuckle was heard. It was brief, but everyone could tell it came from Itachi. They all turned on him. Ino basically marched over to him and was ready to strike.

"What the hell is so funny Uchiha?! I swear if something happens to Naruto I'll…" She was cut off.

"What, you don't have faith in your boyfriend." Ino gasped at the accusation. She couldn't believe this guy would question her like that.

"That's not it at all." Itachi wasn't going to listen to this.

"Both Hidan and Kakuzu could be killed, and the only ones to do it would be the Uzumakis… well five others if you count the new assets." He smirked as he looked into the barrier, wanting to witness the fight. "Besides, they can take care of themselves, and Naruto won't die until he becomes Hokage so cool down and relax."

Ino was still worried, but somehow found comfort in what Itachi said. _'How close are you to them? I can't believe we thought you were a monster.'_ She to looked at the fight inside the barrier.

It was amusing to see what was happening. Naruto was ranting to 'Ryuuzaki' for using the dead to fight, all the while, said… I guess the word would be Necromancer… was sitting in a lazy boy made of ice.

"Calm down and let them have their fun first. Besides, that jutsu takes more chakra than it does for Kage bunshins or a Rasengan. Let me rest, maybe something you should do to, considering you were mastering a jutsu before you were fighting." That shut Naruto up as he sat down next to his brother. He then asked a few questions that were bugging him as he saw the three undead things fight the Immortals.

"Okay, a few questions here. First, where did you learn Edo Tensei?" Huyu chuckled.

"I stole a few scrolls of forbidden and secret jutsu that Orochimaru had, along with many other things." He seemed a little amused. Which wasn't apart of the Ryuuzaki demeanor.

"Fair enough. Now, how do you know about my mastering an elemental addition to the Rasengan?" Huyu again chuckled.

"Just like Jiraiya, I have informants of my own. I will take the secret of their identities to my grave. Besides, I could always use various types of clones and either have them henge into a person or into animals. Hell, even inanimate objects."

"Considering that's what Kage bunshin are used for I'll accept that answer." He laughed a little, they just started talking to each other the way they used to.

"Okay, why such the odd team." No chuckle.

"What?" Huyu stared at Naruto. Said blonde shinobi chuckled.

"Why did you put Ojii-san, Senju and Kimimaro into one fighting force? Why didn't you summon all four Hokages?"

Huyu glared for a second. "So your saying Senju, his brother, Sarutobi-Jiji, and Tou-san? I suppose you would have been alright with the idea of summoning Kaa-san too?"

Naruto growled. "First off, not so loud and second off, I didn't think about dad no, summoning mom is something I would forever be against. I was just thinking, that Dad could seal Hidan if we needed it and the second specialized in water." Every time they mentioned their parents they would harshly whisper and Naruto would cover his mouth with his arm.

Huyu chuckled again. "Okay. I'm not that great with Mokuton or Doton jutsu so the First and Third were ideal. If Hidan tries his ritual, Kimimaro wouldn't be hit by the scythe. Remember his bloodline?" Naruto nodded. "Now, I'm pretty good with seals, I should be as good as Kakashi if not better, but I am a long ways away from Jiraiya and Dad. As for water manipulation, I have it down pretty well. One day, I might be able to control it the way Gaara controls sand, but it would be much harder no matter what."

Naruto decided to question him on that water control theory later. "Okay, why is Dosu in their, I know Tayuya isn't dead but why him."

"I just needed a fourth guy to do the barrier jutsu." Naruto accepted that.

"Damn it, the last time I got into a fight with Senju I nearly Died." Kakazu didn't know what to do. He knew this barrier even went into the ground so he wouldn't be able to dig his way out and Hidan wasn't helping any.

"Fuck that! What I'm concerned about is how the hell I'm supposed to sacrifice these dead asses to Jashin-sama, when their already fucking dead!" Yeah, he wished he could kill Hidan. Even if it made this harder for him, he would die knowing he got rid of an annoying bastard.

Kimimaro spoke. "You can't kill us. Now, prepare to feel pain unlike any other." The Kaguya let some of his bones come out in a protective way on his back and arms, then he ripped out the spinal sword. Senju and Sarutobi just looked at him.

"Well that's something I haven't seen before." They said in unison. Suddenly, the two Hokages jumped back as Hidan swiped at them, and only hit Kimimaro.

What sucked for him was that the bones had caught in between each blade of the three bladed scythe. So…

"Fuck it's STUCK!!" Huyu and Naruto started laughing when they saw Hidan comically try to pull the scythe off.

"I suggest that you stop pulling on it, it will break." With that said Hidan pulled out his little retractable blade.

Senju and Sarutobi had taken Kakazu in a fight a few feet away. The barrier was large enough for at least two fights. Maybe not of this level though.

The Third had summoned his monkey staff and kept to close range fighting with Kakazu as Senju would use his wood jutsu from long range to make it nearly impossible for Kakazu to dodge or anything like that.

And just when the heart harvester thought he had a plan, Sarutobi enlarged his staff and smacked him into the air. Senju had created a wood pillar that would fall and crush Kakazu.

"Damn it!" Before he could do anything, the pillar dropped and was making him speed towards the ground. _'I'll definitely lose one heart by this fall, but that will leave me with three. Wait!'_ He smirked as he came into contact with the ground.

Hidan had almost caught Kimimaro. He realized if he wanted to catch the bone wielder, he would have to use Taijutsu to through him off to get an opening. Luckily, while he was doing this his scythe finally came lose and was now back in his possession.

"It doesn't matter what you do, I will destroy you." Suddenly, Kimimaro blocked the scythe with his sword and smirked. "You know what, beating you to the ground will be fun." He spun around and heal kicked Hidan into the barrier wall, which just through him to the ground.

When the Jashin worshipper looked up, he saw something frightening.

"I guess Orochimaru isn't dead yet." Huyu mused.

Naruto looked up. "What do you mean Ryuuzaki?" Huyu shook his head.

"He should have been killed, but I guess the minor pieces that were left behind, Kabuto used to put on some other host for Orochimaru to sustain himself. Of course, I think the curse mark wouldn't leave Kimimaro considering he died with it." Huyu just started thinking about this for awhile when he realized that he and Naruto would have to finish this soon.

The wood pillar had splintered and crumbled after a few minutes of it being stationary. What was seen before everyone's eyes was Kakazu in his transformed state. It was… creepy and nasty to say the least. He wrapped to of those threaded things around the Hokages' necks.

"What did you think you had me beaten that easily?" He smirked, but it soon faded when he saw the two deceased kages smile and laugh.

Suddenly he realized his back was turned to the Uzumaki brothers. When he turned around, he saw Naruto with the Rasenshuriken right in front of him.

"Eat this immortal scum." He slammed the Sphere of death into Kakuzu's gut. Eventually it launched him into and through the barrier wall. The whole trip he was being ripped apart, molecularly. Also, his chakra circuit was being shredded. Finally he hit the ground, unmoving.

Naruto had passed out from the pain in his arm and the chakra required to use the damn thing.

The sound four released the barrier and activated their second curse mark form. They all grabbed onto Hidan as Kimimaro held him in place with his bones and ripped the necklace off Hidan. He then destroyed the necklace.

Huyu was standing there, his hand outstretched, ready to perform the Rasengan.

When he formed it, it looked like the original, but then water started forming around it and was like another layer, then some random water was swirling around the ball itself when some of the water turned to ice and formed little spikes.

"Your days are over. The only thing that kept you alive was a cursed necklace and your stupid belief in a corrupted god." He ran forward to Hidan and when he thrust his hand forward, he shouted…

"Rasenhakai!" The spiraling ball of destruction hit Hidan in the gut.

For a second there was a delay, but quickly, the spikes of ice grew pretty large and went through Hidan, and unfortunately, some stayed the same size and shot through Huyu's arm. Then the water started slicing through the chakra system rather then ripping it apart. Then as he was sent flying into the air, the jutsu started destroying his white blood cells and brain cells. Whatever was left of Hidan had hit a boulder and destroyed it.

Huyu started using a light healing jutsu instead of a dark one. He turned to his brother and picked him up with one arm. The resurrected had been destroyed by both jutsus.

He dropped him in front of the Konoha-nin as he revealed two rings in his hand.

"This one is Kakazu's. It rightfully belongs to Naruto now. As for Hidan's, I'll just add it to my hand." With that said, he slipped a ring onto Naruto's left middle finger. He then slipped Hidan's onto his left index finger, right next to Sasori's ring on his left thumb.

Itachi spoke. "If the Akatsuki want the ring of Kakazu back, they'll have to send a new recruit stronger then Kakuzu to retrieve it. They were foolish to think that just because they were immortal, that they would be a great asset." With that the two members leapt off towards Deidara and Kisame.

* * *

Both Deidara and Kisame had pissed off every single person they were fighting, so what they resorted to was random violent words with more intense attacks. After that, they would ease up, to make sure they didn't kill anybody.

"Deidara, Kisame. Stop messing around." Nobody was able to react as all of the Konoha-nin was knocked out by Itachi and Huyu's clones.

Both jolly members of Akatsuki grinned. "Thanks!"

'Ryuuzaki' glared at them. "That should have been easy."

"Yes, it should have." Itachi agreed. _'Why didn't they just knock them out?'_

Without another word they all took to the trees and Itachi could see that Huyu's arm was still messed up from that Rasengan.

* * *

"What?" Zetsu had just reported to both Madera and Pein about what happened to the Immortal Brothers. He hadn't seen Kisame and Deidara because right when 'Ryuuzaki' and Itachi left, he had gone back to the Akatsuki base.

"Why would they give away a ring? We need those for the sealing of the bijuu. It's hard enough to do with out Orochimaru's ring." Konan wasn't very keen on Ryuuzaki's methods lately. _'First questioning Kami-sama, now this.'_

"They did it because they thought that we didn't deserve to keep the rings for giving them to such weak ninja." The elder Uchiha proclaimed. "They want us to send a stronger person then Hidan and Kakuzu to get the ring, to earn the ring."

"No matter, we should still mourn their death." Madera looked at him incredulously but decided to go along.

* * *

"…and that's what happened Tsunade-sama." Everybody had finally returned to Konoha and the only one still unconscious was Naruto. They were all in his hospital room, reporting what happened.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she had already reviewed the bodies of Kakuzu and Hidan. She decided to explain what happened to them as well as the extent of the Edo Tensei technique.

"Okay, first off, I, along with many other medical and chakra experts, have examined Kakuzu's and Hidan's bodies. Naruto's attack not only attacks multiple times, and according to Kakashi, killed Kakuzu two times over…" she paused. "…but it also attacks on a molecular basis and destroys the body from the inside. That's not all either, it destroyed Kakuzu chakra system as well."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto's heavily bandaged arm and back to Tsunade.

"What does it do to his arm?" Tsunade sighed.

"The Rasenshuriken is now a forbidden jutsu."

"I'm guessing that's because it harms the user to." Kakashi stated.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, it attacks his arm as well, but not to the same extent. If it did, he would no longer be able to be a ninja. That's why, if he uses it again, it better be a major shift in a battle because he can't keep using it repeatedly. Unlike his normal Rasengan."

Kaida frowned. "Then what about Huyu's attack."

"The Rasenhakai basically does the same thing, but it focuses on attacking the white blood cells and brain cells. Besides that, it does the same thing to the chakra system and the only other difference is the ice spikes that shoot through the user and the victim." That term seemed fitting for the person who was receiving that move.

"It doesn't attack his brain cells, but it does attack his white blood cells. It just doesn't do it the same way it did to Hidan. If it did, his right arm would have decayed and he would need to amputate it. I am also putting that jutsu down as a forbidden one."

Wow, both Uzumaki brothers coming up with forbidden jutsus. Who would have thought… actually never mind.

"So, how does that 'Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei' technique work?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade frowned. "In order to raise a person to fight for you, you have to sacrifice a soul. So, he had sacrificed seven souls to get those shinobi to fight for him. Also, since they aren't really alive, they can't be killed. Unless their bodies are obliterated by a jutsu like Naruto's or Huyu's or, their souls are removed."

That was a lot to take in.

"You've all done well, you can take the rest of the day off unless there is an emergency. Dismissed." Everybody but Ino left Naruto's room.

"I think you should be the one to tell him he can't use that jutsu." Tsunade smiled.

Ino just nodded as she went and laid down next to her boyfriend. Tsunade knew she was upset and worried, so she left her to be with her beloved.

* * *

"So, why are you four, partner switching?" Pein dead panned.

Ryuuzaki just glared at him. "It doesn't matter, we needed to get rid of the threat."

That's when Kisame and Deidara were cued to intervene.

"It's too bad I wasn't able to see how the immortal brothers died." Kisame stated.

"I want to know how they were threats." Deidara asked.

"We believed the childish thought of having immortals in our group would hinder our performances. They were actually the weakest out of all of us as far as we were concerned. Hidan didn't know anything except for his stupid rituals, and Kakuzu kept messing around with bounties." He stopped to take a breathe and Huyu jumped in as if he was Itachi, finishing the explanation.

"They could also have crippled our finances. Also, their bickering would one day get in the way of _our_ '_goal'_. If they had control of their own shinobi forces, they would keep trying to kill each other." He left no room for argument.

Pein nodded. "Fair enough." He looked like he was about to say something more when he felt something.

"Something is disturbing my rain. Someone has infiltrated the village. I must go." With that, his holographic figure disappeared.

Huyu. "If this meetings over, I have places to go, people to kill." _'Precious people to save.'_

He, along with Itachi, Kisame and Deidara disappeared from the base.

* * *

Back at their own little hide out Sasuke had finished transforming. He now kind of looked like Orochimaru. Pale skin, snake like features, and he even had most of the snake jutsu under his belt. He was now the snake sage. The only thing that didn't change was his eyes, they assumed his bloodline messed with it.

"Okay, we're going to Amegakure right now." Huyu ordered.

"What the hell, it's already happening?" Deidara asked.

"Yep, from this day forward, we are no longer going to be working for the Akatsuki. Looks like I never had to use my plan of being the Jinchuriki warrior of Akatsuki after all." _'I wouldn't have been able to stand it.'_

"Can we keep the cloaks?" Deidara was obviously the one who asked that.

"…" They just stared at him.

"WHAT?! It's going to be raining and all, besides, their good for hiding stuff." Huyu just shook his head.

"I don't care Deidara it's up to you. Actually, it would be smarter to get your own cloak so that your no longer affiliated with the Akatsuki."

After a quick smack upside Deidara's head, from everybody, they headed out to Amegakure to save Jiraiya.

'_Hang in their Ero-Sennin.'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Translations first:

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei – Summoning: Impure World Resurrection**

**Shikotsumyaku - Dead Bone Pulse: Name of Kaguya clan's Bloodline.**

**Rasenhakai – Spiraling Destruction**

**Futon: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**How do you like that chapter?! Huyu pulls off two forbidden jutsu, one original and one from Orochimaru. Also, Hidan isn't left alive, he's killed. Kakuzu was pwned by Naruto… again.**

**Now it's on to Ame to stop Jiraiya's death. Did I forget to mention it's a three day trip from where they are?**

**What happens… will Jiraiya live… will the five rouge nin make it their on time… will they even be able to save Jiraiya… what's Naruto's reaction to no being able to use the Rasenshuriken… all of this and more in the next chapter. R&R please!!**

**Next Chapter: Jiraiya's prosecution, Huyu's Darkened Past.**


	25. Chapter 25

****

A/N: Hey, you're probably wondering 'When is he going to get to the Christmas part he was talking about?' and 'What's the date in the story again?' Well, the simple answer is this; this chapter is mostly Huyu and his group, then Naruto has a surprise… upgrade. Anyway, the next chapter, I think, will be the Christmas day.

**Chapter 25: Jiraiya's Prosecution, Huyu's Darkened Past: The following took place on December 22 around 6pm.**

* * *

They could do absolutely nothing as Huyu started having spasms and thrashed around on the forest floor. He kept talking in what seemed like a demonic tongue, considering they've never heard the language in their life before.

Anyway, they had made the three day trip into a five hour bee-line for Ame. It wasn't helping them that Huyu had started getting visions in the middle of their run.

"What should we do about this?" Sasuke asked the four men. Kisame and Itachi shook their heads as they didn't have a clue, but Deidara spoke.

"He explained to me that something similar to this might happen when he had visions. All we have to do is be prepared for the possibility of one of his personalities taking control and attacking us. If his vision is over and he's not breathing… well, he gave me something to fix that problem, un." They continued to watch as Huyu had his vision.

**

* * *

**

Huyu's mindscape/vision (I'll just use normal font for their visions, but when they have flashbacks of the vision, it will be in italics.)

"The fact that all five of you showed up to stop us has proven my theory." An unknown man said to the group.

"Madera." Itachi and Sasuke said his name with such venom laced to it. They saw said elder Uchiha land next to the six bodies of Pein, orange mask and all. The only difference was that they could see his sharingan.

Huyu tried to use his plan to convince Pein to let him be the jinchuriki warrior for Akatsuki, but he wasn't going to fall for it because of the fact that all five of them had showed up so _conveniently_ and even stated 'If it was just Huyu, he would have believed him.' Now it was too late.

So they prepared themselves for battle. But Madera and Pein left no room to escape, and Jiraiya was dead already. Huyu was still off from the Rasenhakai and wasn't performing forbidden jutsu anytime soon.

They were… as Tayuya would put it… 'Super fucked'

"Looks like Pein will be taking over as he originally thought." Madera chuckled. With that said, Huyu and his friends had put up a hell of a fight, but ended up dieing anyway.

When Huyu was right at deaths door, he looked to see the death god standing right there in front of him. Then he turned to the other side and saw Madera. He smiled.

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot." The least he could do was answer a question for a dieing shinobi.

"Can you see whats standing right next to you?" As the words left his mouth Madera turned and raised an eyebrow.

Huyu quickly went through the hand seals as best he could. _'I'll see you soon dad, Jiji.'_ When he was finished he grabbed on to Madera who just looked at him.

"Look behind me." He did, and he didn't like what he saw.

The death god was right their, and smiling wickedly. This scared the Uchiha to no end.

"NO!" He was going to try and teleport out of there, but Huyu yelled.

"It's no use! I've got you and the shinigami has already begun the ritual, I'll see you in his belly for all of eternity you fucking teme!" With that said, the shinigami ripped through Huyu and Madara, pulling both their souls out. The last thing Huyu said was…

"I love you Kaida-hime. I'm sorry, but my promise will have to be broken." Then he died.

**End vision**

* * *

"AAAAHHHH!!" The yell was one of pure hatred and frustration, and he was pretty sure it would have been one of agony if the vision was of Kaida dieing.

Since he was breathing Deidara sighed of relief and looked at him. Itachi looked dead in his eyes and saw that it was really Huyu in control.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, kneeling next to Huyu.

The wielder of a shinigami's eyes thought back to the fight they had in the vision. _'We can't afford a run in with him right now.'_ Huyu looked at them.

"Nothing important." He could see they were about to protest when he continued. "Listen, once we get near the fight, you guys will only act as a security measure. No one gets into that battle field when I go in and nobody gets out unless I give the signal. The other thing is when we're about to leave, and you know when that will be, you'll take Jiraiya's body and use the seals I gave you to get back to the base. I will hang back a while longer to make sure everything goes according to plan." Once he finished talking he took off, making the rest of his group follow with out question.

* * *

"You won't be able to stop us." Pein was currently standing with all six of his bodies surrounding him. "We will make the world feel ultimate pain."

Jiraiya was in his toad sage mode, missing his left arm, and bleeding. He didn't know how he would be getting out of this one alive, much less with anymore of his limbs. He thought it was going to be the end for him, and decided he would try to write something onto the back of the old toad in front of him before Pein finished him off.

'_Naruto, Huyu, you two are the destined children. Please don't take my death to harshly, and don't blame Tsunade.'_

Just when he was about to write the message down, a ice cold, _familiar_, tone, had rung through Jiraiya's ears. _'Don't Huyu!'_

"Pein is the Jury, Death is the judge. Don't move any closer to him Pein." Huyu jumped down from his perch on a pipe and in front of Jiraiya.

"What is the meaning of this Ryuuzaki?" He deadpanned. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this pest.

"Jiraiya is none of your concern, only mine." Pein raised an eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Well, he was my sensei, but before I get into that, I have an offer for you." He smirked under his mask.

Pein raised his other eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"Well, you know how effective I am for Akatsuki, and you also want an ultimate Jinchuriki warrior." That got the self proclaimed God's attention. "Well, I'm offering you my services and my jinchuriki status." He ripped his mask off his shirt and face, revealing his true identity for the first time to his enemy. _'God I hope this works.'_

Pein was now ready for anything. "Whats the catch, and why should I trust you?"

Huyu smirked. "Well, as you know, I hate my village for what they have done to me since I was a kid. In fact, I've hated everyone that treated jinchuriki like shit, so taking over the world could put an end to that in a fucking hurry."

Pein nodded. "You do realize that we need the Hachibi to be sealed in order to seal the Kyuubi, right?"

Huyu sighed. "Yes, and we are a long way from actually getting the Kyuubi. Besides, my brother is really hard to kill, so it would be easier for me to work on talking him into joining us. That way I don't have to die and you have an ultimate tag team of Jinchuriki warriors."

Pein smirked, something he didn't really do, and seemed to approved. "Deal. Now, explain to me about Jiraiya."

"Well, besides the fact he was my sensei, he was supposed to be my Godfather, as well as Naruto's. What did he do when Minato died and sealed the demons into us? He left us in that corrupted village to endure the life of a jinchuriki." As he was saying this, Huyu seemed to get angrier and angrier, and turned towards Jiraiya.

Now Jiraiya, along with the four friends of Huyu were starting to understand. Huyu wanted to kill Jiraiya himself, for betraying him and his brother.

'_Huyu, I never thought it would come to this, not even with you. Where you deceiving us all from the beginning.'_ Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing when he was thinking this. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true.

"I'm going to tell you a story about my life in the foster home that nobody knew I was in. The only one who knew was the Third and do you want to know why?" Jiraiya nodded his head. He needed to know, to understand, to justify Huyu's actions.

"Well… it's because I killed every single soul in that house, except for one little girl."

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_October 10__th__ Huyu's third birthday, second year at the house:_

_He had just been beaten by the kids and foster father of the children. All because of this day. He was crying outside, bloody and beaten while thinking about what was inside him._

_The father let it slip out of his mouth before he left._

'_You're the Hachibi no Ookami!' After that, the Hachibi had spoke to him, and told him that he was only a prison, and the demon itself was the prisoner._

_But it made no difference. It still hurt, and it wasn't even his fault._

_3 hours later…_

_A little girl, Huyu's age, had walked up to him. He had long since stopped the bleeding, but he hadn't moved from his spot._

"_Are you alright?" She said as she knelt down next to him. She heard the others in the house talking about it. How they beat the 'demon' up pretty bad. There were about 5 boys and 5 girls, not including the two sitting next to each other._

_Apparently the foster father only wanted the money that came with every kid, his business was going poorly lately and the money was good. He treated all of the kids equally except Huyu. He would be extremely nasty to him no matter what._

"_I heard about what happened. I just got here two hours ago. I finally got the courage to come out here and see if you were alright." Huyu didn't respond, his face was expressionless and his eyes were dull, he seemed dead._

_Just when she was about to make sure he had a pulse, his hand moved with such speed that she didn't even notice her hand wasn't moving anymore until he looked at her._

"_Don't touch me." Ice cold tone of voice. It sent chills up and down her spine. She could only imagine what it felt like to be ridiculed like that._

_Huyu took the time to take in her features. She had semi-long jet black hair, blue eyes that had a certain kindness to them, and she seemed in shape for a three year old._

"_My name is Ai; I don't know what my last name is though, so it's just Ai." She half smiled, unsure if Huyu was going to accept her kindness._

_He sized her up and decided that she was going to have a chance. Something about her made him feel accepted. _

"_My name's Uzumaki Huyu. I don't have parents, and this guy can't be considered parental material. Be careful around here Ai. They might hurt you just because you're talking to me." When he was about to tell her to just leave him alone to stay safe, she giggled._

"_I can keep secrets, so don't worry." She grabbed his hand. Warmth shot through Huyu, something he never felt before. _

_October 10__th__ the next year…_

_Huyu had long since told Ai about the Hachibi and she didn't care about it. She accepted him and he grew to love her like a sister, as she grew to love him like a brother._

_He was happy he had a friend and was willing to do anything to protect her._

_He was walking home before the villagers decided to beat him and was just outside his front door when he saw red on the window. He sniffed once and the Hachibi was yelling at him to check it out._

'_Why fuzz ball?'_

"_**Because it's blood!"**__ Huyu didn't have to be told twice. He tried opening the door and noticed it was locked. Hachibi focused some of his chakra to Huyu's feet and he kicked the door in. _

_The rancid sent of blood filled his nostrils. As he walked through the door, he saw the kids and foster father hitting something._

_When he focused his sight, he saw Ai._

_Flashback break…_

* * *

"No… i-it isn't right… it… it's not right… not that age… no." Jiraiya was shedding tears and almost seemed to have lost it. Huyu continued.

_

* * *

_

Flashback continues…

_Nothing… absolutely nothing was left. His emotion of love was being beaten in front of him, hate wasn't enough for vengeance and every other emotion wouldn't help. He pushed it all aside, and where his heart should have been, a patch of ice was present._

"_Step back right now. Get away from her." Colder then he's ever sounded, never to feel emotions again. His tears were betraying his emotionless ness. He didn't care. _

_When they didn't listen and actually tried to turn on him, he asked a question._

"_Why her?"_

"_You mean the demon whore."_

"_I mean Ai."_

_The foster father laughed. "Satisfaction demon. Satisfaction."_

"_Is that all?"_

_They all nodded._

"_Well then, it looks like you'll have a reason for call__**ing me demon then**__." Just as that was said, Huyu could hear the Hachibi's voice in the back round as he was forcing chakra into Huyu._

"_**No mercy for any of them… death to all of them… death to those who harm you and your precious people… devour their souls and leave nothing left for them to identify the bodies… because you will leave no bodies."**_

"_**Yes." **__The moment Huyu spoke, the people in front of him knew they were screwed._

_He looked at them and smiled a sadistic, sickening smile._

"_**Why so serious?"**__ With that he ripped them apart, slowly but surely, making sure they suffered as much as he could make them suffer. None of them had a chance, and none of them knew that for all of eternity, Hachibi would have possession of their souls and do to them as he saw fit._

_After he was done, the chakra receded, and he was about to let it all go when he suddenly heard Ai's voice._

"_Huyu-kun." He raced over to her and cradled her body._

"_I'm so sorry." He started crying, regaining his emotions, only because of her._

"_It wasn't your fault, just remember, that you are human, no matter what you did today. I love you Nii-san." With her last breath, she pulled a locket out of her pocket and gave it to him._

"_Happy birthday." And then she was gone._

_Huyu just sat there for Kami knows how long. Finally, he opened the locket to see a picture of him and of Ai. When he closed it, he noticed an engraving._

_After reading it he put it in his pocket and picked Ai up bridal style. By the time he exited the house, Sarutobi and Anbu were outside. He didn't even look at them._

"_Huyu-kun, what happened?" Sarutobi was the only one to voice the question after everyone saw the blood covered Huyu. They could also see the windows covered in blood, leaving no more room for vision. He turned back to Huyu. "What happened in that house Huyu?"_

_Said boy stopped as he looked at Sarutobi with cold eyes for a brief moment. _

"_Every human in that house died today. The only thing that walked away alive… if you can call it that, was a demon." He turned back around and continued his trek._

_Sarutobi didn't like the sound of that._

_He just kept walking as he headed towards the gates. Sarutobi followed him as he ordered Anbu to inspect the house. He could tell that the dead girl in his arms was a victim. 'But who was the murderer?'_

_Huyu had gotten about ten feet out of the village before he hung a right and continued on for 10 minutes. He came to this little pond that Ai and he would hang out at all the time._

_He gently placed her down and started digging. When he was satisfied, he picked up Ai's body, kissed her forehead and placed her body in the hole. He then buried her and made a tombstone out of a rock. It read…_

UZUMAKI AI

A precious person and excellent friend to an undeserving demon.

_Sarutobi was heartbroken when he read that. He hoped that one day, Huyu would be able to forgive himself and change the caption._

"_I want to be alone." Sarutobi was going to leave anyway, but he wanted to know who killed her._

"_They no longer exist. I took care of that." He slightly turned his head towards Sarutobi. "Don't try to contact me for awhile. I don't think I'm up for dealing with '__**humans'**__ anytime soon. Now leave." Sarutobi sighed as he left. There was nothing he could do at this moment._

_A good twenty minutes later, Sarutobi was pretty sure that the entire Ninja world could hear the terrorized scream of Agony. _

_End flashback_

* * *

"Five days later I cut my wrists, stabbed myself in the gut, and took a flying leap off the Hokage monument. I was almost dead, but Sarutobi and some medical ninja brought me back to this hell. So, I have to thank you Jiraiya, the only person I hold responsible for this now is you. Why? Because you didn't take responsibility for us like the Godfather should." He started applauding and leaned in next to Jiraiya.

"Congrats, the blood of an innocent four year old girl is on your hands." Jiraiya screamed. A scream of pure sadness, a cry of agony. Why did this have to happen to Huyu? He thought he went through the same thing Naruto did, but he obviously experienced something no one should. Especially at that age.

"Itachi! Shut this fool up and bring him to my torture room." All four of his friends had jumped down to the scene below, Itachi grabbing Jiraiya.

He didn't want to do it though. But, he hoped Huyu wasn't too far into the darkness, because if he was, then they were all doomed. The only one that would be able to save them would take the blow of Huyu's betrayal the hardest.

They left and Huyu turned to Pein and smirked. "Come on out Zetsu, Madara." Said men let themselves be known. "So, am I still in, or am I going to destroy everything about this world, including the Akatsuki."

Madara answered. "You're in, but did you know that you were crying?" Huyu wiped his hand over his face. His face stayed emotionless, but his tears wouldn't stop.

"No, but I guess it needs to leave my system. Anyway, I'm going to kill Jiraiya, then continue figuring out a way to make Naruto join us." After that he puffed out of existence.

Fukasaku, Jiraiya's toad, heard everything and had sent off to tell Tsunade about everything.

* * *

Back in their hideout, Huyu had just stared at Jiraiya, his Shi no Me blazing. He then started berating him.

"You're a failure Jiraiya. You couldn't save Orochimaru, you couldn't help the Third, you got shot down by Tsunade all the time, and you failed at being our Godfather. You disgust me." Jiraiya just looked down. What shocked him was that images of each event had flooded his mind before Huyu listed them. He would have wondered if it was a jutsu used with the Shi no Me if it wasn't for his sudden depression, and quick road to madness.

"Enough Huyu!" Itachi ordered. Huyu just glared than looked back at Jiraiya.

"Do you see the error in your ways Jiraiya?" Said man looked back on his life then nodded. "Yeah, well then start remembering the success." Everybody gasped.

"You can learn from your own mistakes, sometimes it just takes you awhile. I really am pissed about the Godfather thing, but I won't hold the death of… Ai, against you for so long. Anyway, what you should remember is that your life isn't a failure. You were like Naruto in the sense of teaching people to never give up and have faith in them. It helped Naruto out a lot when ever you showed an interest in him Jiraiya." He smiled.

"What are you saying?" Jiraiya wasn't sure, but suddenly, he had a pillar of hope left.

"I'm saying that we need to hurry up and heal you. For now, you're going to have to stay dead." Jiraiya knew what that meant. Now he was like his informants, a shadow in the corner of the world, but was able to see everything.

"Damn, you scared me like hell Huyu." Sasuke blurted out. Itachi nodded his agreement as Deidara and Kisame looked like they were about to faint of relief.

"I can't believe you did that, un!" Deidara was a little annoyed.

"And to think he fooled all of us." Kisame was amazed with this kid. He obviously took his cover seriously, and obviously cared a lot about the people he's trying to protect by doing this.

"Well, the best way to fool your enemies is by fooling even your allies. Itachi, you know Madara already knows you're really a spy for Konoha. On top of that, he saw your reaction to what I did to Jiraiya. No matter how subtle the reaction was." He sighed as he shook his head. "I wouldn't be surprised if he knew I wasn't really trying to destroy and rebuild the world, just to rule with an iron fist."

Itachi thought for awhile. "I don't think we have that much more time to spy on these guys. Zetsu had told me that he has found replacements for Hidan and Kakuzu. He just needs their rings." He stopped and thought about what Zetsu would do. "I think, because of his personality, he would be willing to fight you for your ring and then go after Naruto."

Huyu shook his head. "Yeah, and I think that Konan, Zetsu, Madara and Pein are the only four of this group that I wouldn't be able to take on myself. And… when I had that vision, we wouldn't have even stood a chance against just Pein and Madara."

Itachi scowled. "The bastard has the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan because he took it from his brother. I only know some of what he can do, but not everything. As for Konan and Zetsu, I know they would be annoying, to say the least, to chase around and find an opening long enough to kill them with."

"Yeah, and we have no idea what Pein is capable of, just that he has six bodies with different specialties, and they can all look through each others eyes to see what's happening. The only technique we can be sure of now is that he can summon creatures." Huyu pointed out.

"You guys forget…" All five Black Ops turned to the Toad Sage, who had stood from his spot. "…I've fought Pein." They all smiled.

"That will be useful." Kisame smirked.

"Yes, but I've only seen a certain extent of his powers. We can't make a move against them yet. Besides, they've found replacements, and most likely have already found replacements for you guys just in case." Once Jiraiya brought this to attention, four of the five men in front of him thought about it. Yes men, no boy goes undercover like this.

"I've already figured that out, I just don't know who." Huyu stated.

"How did you know that they would have had back up replacements?" Sasuke was kind of worried about how much his friend knows.

"Well, I have many ways of getting information. Jiraiya would understand, as well as you I hope, that I can't give you any of my informants' names. Like I told Naruto earlier, I will take their identities to the grave with me. They do enough dangerous stuff for me as is, I'm not about to risk their lives." Huyu left no room for argument, not that any one really wanted to argue with him.

Huyu suddenly snapped his fingers. "I wonder if Naruto got that shipment of weapons yet, I didn't see him caring any of it."

"You sent him a shipment of weapons? While undercover?" Deidara asked blandly.

Huyu shrugged. "What, I have suppliers that do it quietly, now stop asking about my methods, we need to plan out the next few days." He sat down at a mahogany table that looked like it would hold a meeting for the counselors and Hokage.

Suddenly he cursed. "Damn, I almost forgot I'm going to meet Kaida on Christmas. Before any of you berate me or argue with me, I already promised I'd show, so don't bother."

They just gawked at him. Like, why in the hell would you do something so stupid? _'Wait… he's an Uzumaki.'_ They all seemed to think the same thing.

"Okay, so now that we know what's happening that day, let's move on to what we're doing for the next two days and after Christmas." They all took a seat, Huyu at the head of the table, which was rectangular in shape. They all thought it was fitting for him.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting at her desk, reviewing a report before the meeting she had with the Konoha 12. When suddenly a small puff of smoke erupted on her desk. If she wasn't as used to the abrupt entrances Jiraiya's toads made, she would have either jumped ten feet in the air, or she would have smashed another table.

"Lady Tsunade! I have important information regarding Jiraiya and the Akatsuki." He quickly deflated mentioning, Jiraiya's name. Tsunade didn't like this and jumped straight into questions.

"What happened? Is he alright? Did he find anything out?" She almost stood from her desk.

"Let me tell you the whole story. Jiraiya, Ma, and I, thought that we were done for. We were fighting Pein, who is the leader of Akatsuki and was also one of Jiraiya's students from the Third Shinobi War. You know the three kids you guys found in Amegakure? Well…" He went on for awhile, telling Tsunade about how Huyu showed up at the last second with Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame and Deidara. And how things went down hill from there.

After a few minutes Fukasaku had gotten to the part where Huyu and Madara were making the deal. "…the only way for them to get all of the demons sealed is by sealing them in order. When they brought this up with Huyu, he said he would manipulate Naruto into working with them. That way the 'Unstoppable Uzumaki Demons' would be reunited and destroy everything in their path. After that, Huyu left and I came straight here."

Tsunade took this all in and she swore if she wasn't a ninja she would have died of a heart attack. Instead, her heart broke once again and she started crying.

That's when Fukasaku realized that there were other people in the room. He turned to see all of the Konoha 12 in the room. And he also understood that he made a fatal mistake by jumping into the story.

Kaida quickly turned on Naruto. "Did he really try to… kill himself?" She couldn't take this information. What was going to happen when he showed up in three days? Whether or not Huyu had actually betrayed them, he always kept his promises. Kaida didn't want to let go, but she didn't know if holding on to Huyu would be safe.

Naruto had gone back to that gloomy look. "Every Jinchuriki tries it once."

_That_ got everyone to look at him. He didn't like it himself, but what was he to do. He then realized that they had either forgotten or didn't count the time he was attacked by Itachi.

"My one and only time was when Itachi used the Tsukyomi on us." They were all skeptical, but Naruto made it clear that he didn't try to kill himself. "Why would I waste the effort when I could have been killed by any of the people in this village? I came close almost every time."

Ino grabbed Naruto tightly. That wasn't the way she wanted her boyfriend to think. She didn't' want him to be suicidal.

"Ino-hime… that train of thought was a long time ago. I'm not like that anymore." He gave her a genuine, rare, smile that always eased her. He started thinking about Huyu's past and started wondering whatever happened to that locket.

His line of thought was ended abruptly when a Root Anbu member came in with Danzou, Homura and Koharu. The Anbu bowed to Tsunade as she looked up, already back to her leader expression.

"What is the meaning of this Danzou?!" The old war hawk simply nodded towards his Anbu member who was holding a black book.

"Lady Tsunade, we have gotten information that Uzumaki Huyu has learned forbidden jutsu as well as owns two bloodlines, one Doujutsu, and one affinity specialty. Also, since he is a traitor, and a spy of ours has reported that Huyu has threatened the village and is allegedly responsible for the death of Jiraiya. The last charge, we are unclear of since it didn't happen in front of our spy." Danzou finished his explanation, where Homura stepped in.

"We have changed his B-rank status to full on S-rank status. If it's any consolation, the last straw was when we found out he was apart of the Akatsuki." This was not sitting well with anyone in the room, but if they did anything, it would make it worse.

Even though Naruto knew this, he was leaking killer intent out over all of them.

Danzou, being used to this, nodded towards his Root member to hand the bingo book over to Tsunade.

"It's been updated. Now, maybe you'll listen to me when I say we need to take action." The Root leader had been pushing Tsunade to merge the Root with the Original Anbu and move to destroy Akatsuki right off the bat. He never understood why she told him she had people handling it.

She grabbed the book as she shook her head. She flipped through all the pages, noticing a name in the bingo book. Actually, it was a letter.

There was no description, no picture and it only said he was capable of utilizing all kinds of jutsu to a great degree. Also, it stated that his Taijutsu and Genjutsu were excellent, Taijutsu being the better area.

The only thing that was left under 'name' was L. She shook her head as she decided to look into this later. She flipped through a couple more pages when she reached Huyu's profile.

It read…

**Name: Uzumaki Huyu**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Mental State: Rumored to have Dissociative Identity Disorder. The patient with this disorder is similar to patients with Multiple Personality Disorder. The only difference is patients with D.I.D can either co-operate with all or some of the other personalities, and that depends on the situation. Sometimes, they have no control over any personality, but often agree with what they had done while in control.**

**Status: Currently S - Class Missing-nin of Konoha**

**Role: Currently an Akatsuki member and the Jinchuriki to the Hachibi no Ookami**

**Kekkei Genkai: Doujutsu - Shi no Me (Eyes of Death), Unknown abilities. Unknown - Able to manipulate any element known to the shinobi world**

**Huyu is 6 feet to 6'2, his weight is unknown. Crimson red and jet black hair, reaches the top of his shoulders in the back and reaches just above the end of his nose in the front. Green eyes, unless his Doujutsu is activated, if so, purple irises, surrounded by blackness. Has a mustache that stays close to his lips and connects to his beard. No hair on his cheeks and no sideburns. Two rings on his left hand, one on his left thumb and one on his left index finger. Usually wears the Akatsuki cloak with red clouds. Konoha Hiate-ite with a scratch through the middle. A silver crystal necklace. Has three whisker marks on each cheek, a side effect of having the Hachibi no Ookami sealed in him.**

**Specialties: Unknown; it is clear that he has taken a liking to mastering seals and has learned many forbidden jutsu. Also said to be proficient in stealth, able to get in and out of villages and enemy territories with little to no detection**

**Taijutsu: Has been considered excellent from what has been reported, considering high Chuunin to low Jounin**

**Ninjutsu: Mid Jounin to low Kage level**

**Genjutsu: Unknown**

**Fuinjutsu (Seal Mastery): Hokage has stated that his Senseis, Jiraiya and Hatake Kakashi, say that Huyu has a better understanding of seals then Kakashi. Also mentioned that his father was a seal master and Huyu has recently come into contact with every scroll his family left behind.**

**Kinjutsu (Swordsmanship): Anbu level - Both Haruno Sakura and Haku vouch for this**

**We don't have any suggestions on how to fight him right now, but if you are a Gennin or low Chuunin, do not face him.**

It was not good to see this much was known about Huyu. Tsunade seriously started to doubt the loyalty of the three counsel members in front of her.

Tsunade smirked as she made a little announcement of her own.

"Well, seeing as how Naruto will ignore this and go after his brother anyway, I have no choice." She stood up as she pulled out a Konoha Chuunin vest, it was green. She walked up to Naruto and handed it to him.

"Seeing as how you have mastered impossible jutsu in short amounts of time and have modified the Rasengan twice, and not to mention taking on Orochimaru and Akatsuki, I have decided to rank you as a Chuunin. However, since this rank is being given to you for these purposes, I need you to take leadership on your next mission." Naruto jumped in the air after registering all of this. "You will be Iruka's assistant, and you will take over his class from time to time." That made him deflate.

"What is the meaning of this Tsunade?!" Homura wasn't pleased with Tsunade's act of favoritism.

"What it looks like you old fool. I make the last decision on _all _shinobi business, yet the council, the civilian council no less, feels the need to interfere and go behind my back. Now, I'll leave the bingo book, for now. Now if you'll excuse me, get the hell out." When she glared at the four people, they left right away.

Tsunade then turned to Naruto as she realized everyone was either gawking at her or smirking about how she had treated, and should have treated all a long, the three old farts that messed with her business.

"Since it's the holidays, you don't have to teach at the academy until January." Naruto just nodded as he sighed.

Naruto didn't know how to feel but he knew this was going to be a pain.

**

* * *

**

A/N: How do you like them apples? Naruto is a Chuunin, yeah!

**R&R please!**

**Ja ne**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Long ass time since my last update, I know. I even started a Watchmen story that has two chapters. Don't worry, I'll never abandon Naruto fanfiction. Since I was planning to get to Christmas day in my story… months ago… this chapter is going to be Christmas day. I might end up having this chapter and maybe the next two chapters, being about Huyu telling Kaida about how he came about going undercover and a bit about how he has all these contacts. I'll write Naruto and Ino's date on another chapter after the explanation.**

**Oh, songs in this chapter, don't own any of them, I'll tell you the band names at the end.**

**So… Chapter 26. The Date, and Explanations… enjoy! Oh Yeah, LEMONS… or… LEMON!! Whatever.**

* * *

The Uzumakis weren't the kind of people to enjoy being bandaged up and told to not use a jutsu they had created. So, when they start throwing a fit, you have no one to blame but the person who banned them from using said jutsu in the first place.

That was the thing about those two that people, especially their friends, thought was both remarkable and annoying. They were willing to literally go to hell and back over and over again to ensure the safety of everybody they loved. But they didn't have to whine every time they were wrapped in bandages.

Kaida smiled, knowing that he was most likely giving everybody that he was with, hell for telling him how dangerous his technique is. At least she hoped he was with people like that.

Christmas day and she was walking alone in a park close to the Hokage Mountain. She reached up and clutched her neck. Huyu's seal was better, but certain situations and memories still affected it and made it act up. She did her best to ignore the whispers, and the pain.

She was going to head back soon, it was really cold outside, and snow covered the ground. Kaida knew both Huyu and Haku must love this weather. Hell, maybe even Zabuza liked it.

She laughed to her self as she started to head home, when suddenly she heard… _'Music?' _She couldn't pin point where it was coming from, but it was close, and she could tell it was heard all over the village. _'Someones using chakra to put on a… concert or something?'_ It started to rain as the man started to sing and rock music played.

**HERE COMES THE RAIN!!!**

Once I was searchin'  
For somethin' to change my ways  
Clouds they came rollin'  
And from the thunder I heard them say

The rain wizard will wash our hands  
Bring magic to our lands  
The rain wizard will do it again

**Bring magic to our land**

Hair strung like silver  
And the moons they lit his robe  
His boots they are leading  
To a path that no one knows

The rain wizard will wash our hands  
Bring magic to our lands  
The rain wizard will do it again  
Bring magic to our land

**The rain wizard will wash our hands  
Bring magic to our lands  
The rain wizard will do it again  
Bring magic to our land**

**  
Here comes the Rain Wizard**

Kaida was confused as to what just happened, and why it started raining when some one started the song off with 'Here comes the rain'. It was a hard rock song, the kind of music she liked, and she still didn't know where this person is. She started searching around.

* * *

An annual counsel meeting was taking place inside the Hokage tower when they heard the music play. Everybody looked out the window to see it was raining when the music started and they didn't know what to make of it. No threat was present, so they decided to wait and see what happened next.

* * *

Naruto shot his head up from his ramen bowl and looked outside, Ino and the Ichiraku family following close behind. Naruto knew that song well, and was annoyed that it started raining when it started playing. He knew something was up, cause no one in the area was playing any instruments. Suddenly music started playing again. Naruto and Ino knew this song as well.

**Disappointing, change in season  
Cold has come again  
Streets are flooded, with excuses  
Stories never end  
People walk in, their delusion  
Wading through despair  
We must come to stand as one,  
And take the cross they bare**

So we'll try not to cry  
When we are walkin' in their shoes  
Have you heard the news?

Hey, (Hey!)  
Have you seen the blind man in disguise,  
lookin' for his eyes?  
Hey, (Hey!)  
Have you seen the rain man  
lookin' to the sky, Beggin' for sunlight?  
The darkest times ain't always at night

A man will hold a sign and preach  
This world will not stand  
We are all among the scared,  
So will you hold my hand?

So we'll try not to cry  
when we are walkin' in their shoes  
Have you heard the news?

Hey, (Hey!)  
Have you seen the blind man in disguise  
lookin' for his eyes?  
Hey, (Hey!)  
Have you seen the rain man  
lookin' to the sky, Beggin' for sunlight?  
The darkest times ain't always at night

So we'll try not to cry  
when we are walkin' in their shoes  
Have you heard the news?

Hey, (Hey!)  
Have you seen the blind man in disguise  
lookin' for his eyes?  
Hey, (Hey!)  
Have you seen the rain man  
lookin' to the sky, Beggin' for sunlight?  
The darkest times ain't always at NIGHT!!!

Kaida realized where the music was coming from when the second song was at the solo. She looked up at the Hokage mountain, and sure enough, she saw a few figures back up a bit out of sight. So, being the kind of girl she is, she started running up the mountain.

When she got to the top she saw four people in hooded, overcoats talking to each other about what song to play next.

"Excuse me?" They turned around and looked at her, suddenly she was self aware and realized these guys looked dangerous. Plus, it was still raining out. "What are you doing?"

Each man had their own design to their coats. The guy on the drum kit, was wearing a white coat with some tribal water design going all around his coat. The second guy, on the bass, was wearing a dark brown coat, on the back was a black bird design. The third guy on the guitar, was wearing a white coat with black flames, flames that looked like Amaterasu. Finally, the fourth guy, who was holding a guitar also and standing in front of a mic in the center was wearing a black coat with white and silver flames on the bottom, while on the back was a white kanji for 'winter'. Both men with flames, their coats were styled like the fourths coat. And Kaida couldn't see any of their faces.

"Uh, playing music, why?" The lead man said. The mind walker scrunched up her nose and scoffed.

"Well, do you think it's normal for people to be using chakra to make sure that this whole village can here them play? On top of that, you're playing in the rain."

"You make it sound like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Besides, there is no normal. Be who _you _are, that's the best you can do." The man laughed and turned to his friends. "Why don't we play one more song and leave?"

"Sure." They all said.

"Well… let's rock!"

**I've seen your evil ways  
And your corrupting mind  
Lay the hourglass over  
So we don't waste our time  
Now throw your burdens out  
And throw your heart to me  
I don't know what'll come  
We'll have to wait and see**

Like a shooting star  
And you're falling from me  
As you fade away  
My heart skips a beat

I know you're down on love  
But we can love again  
So open up  
Come on invite me in  
Now throw your burdens out  
And throw your heart to me  
I don't know what'll come  
We'll have to wait and see

Like a shooting star  
And you're falling from me  
As you fade away  
My heart skips a beat

I've seen your evil ways  
And your corrupting mind  
Lay the hourglass over  
So we don't waste our time

Like a shooting star  
And you're falling from me  
As you fade away  
My heart skips a beat

I'm a howlin' wolf  
You're a shooting star  
Yes I am  
You're a shooting star

**Yes I am**

Kaida did everything she could to keep herself from dropping her jaw right then and there. These guys were really good and she liked their sound. The only problem was that she swore she's heard the singer before.

"Well, you guys are awesome and all, but I don't think you should be doing this right now. It's raining, you might get sick, and it's completely bad weather for outside concerts." She said as politely as she could.

"Alright, guys time to go." As he said this they all performed a hand seal and all of the instruments disappeared, sealed away until they are used again. Then a huge cloud of smoke erupted and three of them were gone, but the leading man wasn't.

"Hey, do I know you or something? Plus, why did you stay?" Kaida asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I always keep my promises." He took a step forward, Kaida didn't know what to make of that. _'But his voice is so familiar.'_ Suddenly she had a memory of Huyu saving her sensei and promising to meet her on this day. It was Christmas; they had exchanged presents with loved ones, and were going to celebrate.

"Huyu-kun?" She whispered so quietly that Huyu could barely here her. He chuckled.

"Uh, don't know what you're talking about lady, but my name isn't Huyu. Anyway, I've got to go." Suddenly he looked up and for a split second she could see the most beautiful green eyes in her life. Suddenly he disappeared and all that was left was a snowflake.

She smiled, he came, he always will.

**

* * *

**

Six hours later…

It was 10:00 pm and a lot of shinobi and civilians were at the Konoha Christmas festival. Later, some of Kaida's friends and her parents were going to go to a party that Tsunade was holding for them. Probably just an excuse for her to get drunk.

Kaida wanted to go home though, she didn't want to be with people right now. _'Just one person.'_ She sighed. She expected his visit to be longer. Of course, you can't get everything when you're a shinobi.

When she walked in the house and closed the door behind her, she felt this chill. She suddenly decided to go straight to bed. When she walked into her room she grabbed her night gown and got changed, deciding to take a shower in the morning instead of tonight.

Just as she was about to get into bed, she felt a chakra presence… in her room. Quickly she grabbed a kunai and waited. Suddenly she heard movement in her pull out futon on her wall. _'What the hell.'_

She pulled the thing open and Huyu came tumbling out. She at first was a little shocked, and then laughed at him. He was always finding ways to make her laugh whether it was on purpose or not.

"Hahahaha, what the hell Huyu? What are you doing in there?" She helped him up and he smiled at her, his mask now taken off and his hood was down too. She looked at his face and took in his features, he looked so handsome to her that she couldn't believe it. "I missed you." She said, nothing but love in her eyes and words.

Huyu genuinely smiled as he took in his beloved's features. He couldn't believe how in love with her he was. "I've missed you just as much, if not more. Yes that was cheesy, but true." Kaida giggled as he wrapped her in a hug. He put his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just as her arms made it around his neck, she pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. Her fingers running through his hair while the other hand gripped onto his jacket, afraid of letting go. Almost right away they parted their lips and started exploring each other's mouths before their tongues wrestled for dominance. They would part just to catch their breath and start right again.

Soon Kaida wrapped her legs around Huyu's waist and he pushed her up against a wall. He kept a hand behind her head, so she wouldn't bash it, while his other hand was rubbing up and down her back. Soon they parted lips yet again and rested their foreheads against the others.

They both had the biggest smiles on their faces. Kaida just stared deep into Huyu's eyes, and fell in love with him again. Tears started to well up. "I'm so happy that you're here. I don't think I could have gone through this day with out you this year." She buried her head into his chest and started crying. She knew he wanted to do this, and that he felt he had to, even though he didn't. "I don't want to lose you Huyu-kun. I love you so much."

Huyu smiled and let a single tear run down his face, and it ran onto hers, letting her know he wanted to be with her and he felt her pain. He kissed her on the cheek before pulling her head away to look her in the eyes.

Wiping tears away he spoke. "Kaida-chan, I don't want to be anywhere else but here with you. I love you too Kaida-hime, and I'll never stop loving you." He kissed her remaining tears away and they kissed again. This kiss was more reserved, but still passionate.

Huyu sat Kaida on the bed and took his jacket off as he sat next to her. Immediately he ended up sitting against the head board with Kaida in his lap. The brunette and blonde haired girl was curled up and cuddled up against her boyfriend's torso, her head just under his chin and her arms around his waist as he wrapped his own arms around her whole frame. He alone was her warmth, and she would love to go to sleep like this, but she wanted to spend more time with him.

"Huyu-kun?" Kaida whispered as she pulled away to look at him. "I want you to stay." She whispered it so quietly that Huyu almost missed what she said.

"Kaida-chan, you know I can't stay over tonight." Kaida shook her head as she looked down.

"You baka." She looked back up at him. "I want you to stay here for good. I want you _here_ with _me_, no where else." She was going to say something else when she shouted in pain and grabbed her neck. The curse seal was acting up again.

"Damn curse seal. I'm going to have to make a better one for it." Kaida gained control again and looked at Huyu.

"Don't change the subject. I don't just want you here, I need you." She was ready to beg and plead him to stay. Huyu hated seeing her like this.

"Kaida-hime stop it. I'm almost done, don't worry, I'll be home soon."

Her lip quivered and she shut her eyes shut as she held on to him and he pulled her close. "Huyu-kun."

They stayed like that for a long time, almost no words were being exchanged. About 20 minutes later, Kaida got the courage to ask Huyu the question that was bugging her.

"Huyu-kun? Why haven't we… well…" Huyu raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't we what?" He inched closer and Kaida smiled, quite seductively.

'_I should just go for it. Shinobi have short life expectancy, and Huyu and I know we love each other.'_ "Well, I was wondering…" She leaned in right next to his ear. "…why haven't we loved yet?" She breathed into his ear and Huyu felt chills. He had an idea on what she was getting at, but he had to be sure.

"What?" She backed up and started running her hands all over him, when she reached the waist band of his pants, she spoke again.

"Why haven't we fucked yet?" She smiled as she felt a poke, and he was kind of at a loss for words.

"Uh… I… didn't know you wanted to d-do, th-that with m-me." He smiled awkwardly. He had never had sex with someone before, he had only ever received and given head, to and from a woman. That was only once to. He read Icha Icha paradise before, but he knew that those scenarios weren't always accurate, if at all.

"Well I want to, actually, I've wanted to do this for awhile." She smiled as she pulled his shirt off. She almost drooled at his finely toned body. He wasn't really ripped like a big guy, but he was in really good shape, muscles everywhere but they weren't muscles that looked like the dude was on steroids. He licked her lips as she kissed his chest and went up to his neck. Before she started, she straddled him properly and lifted his hands up to her breast and placed them on top. "Do what you want with me, just like I will with you."

Huyu smiled and decided to go for it. He rubbed and massaged her boobs with ease and messed around with her nipples too. This was all through the night gown. So, she removed it and left every part of her revealed to Huyu. He drank up her body, and was really stunned to see the woman in front of him… or more like on top of him.

"Wow." Was all he said. She giggled and he said one more thing as he looked at her entire body and looked at her smiling face. "Gorgeous." She was shocked beyond belief, and blushed like mad. He started playing with her breasts again as she went down to his neck.

"I'll have to repay you for that compliment Huyu-kun." She started licking his neck a few times before placing her lips on him and started giving him hickies. She elicited a groan from him, and soon after she moaned at what he was doing with her breasts. Squeezing her nipples in between his fingers as he was massaging her entire tit. After a bit more of this, she started tracing kisses down his body and once she reached his pants, she undid them and took them off. He took off his boxers and she smiled. She guessed it was a 7 inch dick in front of her. She grabbed it and started stroking up and down.

Huyu groaned a few times, she wanted more of a reaction so she licked his head. That did it. She kept doing this as she stroked his shaft repeatedly. After awhile, she took the whole thing in her mouth and started blowing him, deep throating even. She made some noises while bobbing her head back and forth and Huyu was losing it. She felt he was close so she pulled him out and put his cock between her plump tits, which were bigger then he thought they were. Not to big though.

She started rubbing his cock with her breasts as she licked his head at the same time. Finally he came and his white liquid went all over her breasts, and some in her mouth, and on her face. She licked off whatever she could and swallowed it with pleasure.

"You taste pretty good Huyu-kun, I thought that because of the ramen it would be sour, but I was wrong." Huyu smiled as he quickly flipped her onto her back and started kissing her all over.

"It's your turn Kaida-hime." He started lowering his head down to her thighs. He kissed up and down each one a few times, and he kissed just above and around her womanhood. She shot up.

"Are you trying to make me crazy here?" Huyu smiled as he nodded.

He took one hard lick at Kaida's pussy and she almost screamed out in pleasure. He continued licking and suckling her. Soon he found her clit and started playing with that too, making her go even crazier. She was gripping the quilts really hard and Huyu had to stop her from closing her legs on his head. Soon he let go of one leg and entered two fingers into her.

"Oh! Huyu!" Kaida obviously was loving this, so Huyu quickly entered a third finger and Kaida started bucking. "I'm going to…" she didn't even finish as her cum was shooting out and Huyu licked and drank it all up. He swallowed most of it, but kept some in his mouth. He moved up and kissed Kaida, letting her taste herself.

"Hey, you don't taste that bad either."

"Your right."

She smiled as Huyu told Kaida to brace herself. He slowly placed his penis at the end of her pussy and looked at her. "Go for it Huyu-kun." He entered, quickly and not so softly. He felt himself penetrate something and Kaida screamed. She had a few unshed tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He made no movement, didn't want to hurt her.

"I'm fine, it's normal after all. Please, don't stop Huyu-kun." Huyu nodded and slowly started thrusting in and out of her.

He picked up the pace a little bit and started playing with her breasts while doing so. She was moaning and calling his name. He realized he'd be a dead man if he was caught by anyone in here. He quickly put a sound barrier on the wall so no one could hear Kaida and she could scream and moan all she wanted.

"Faster Huyu! Fuck me harder and faster!" Huyu complied and quickened the pace. He pulled all the way out and thrust in again really fast, causing Kaida to start shouting and moaning really loudly. He loved the fact he was able to make her do that and even he was groaning a bit.

He went faster and faster as they both felt they were close to having their orgasms. They came together and spewed their juices together. Huyu didn't even collapse; he just picked Kaida up as he carried her to the bathroom.

"We should clean up, eh, Huyu-kun?" Kaida giggled as they turned on the hot water. For the next 2 hours they made love to each other, very passionately.

**

* * *

**

2 hours later…

Kaida and Huyu laid next to each other on Kaida's bed, still naked, and under the covers. Her head was placed on his chest as they had their arms wrapped around each other. Huyu was trying to figure out if he should explain his methods now, to her, and the rest of them could wait until the Chuunin exams.

"Huyu-kun." He looked down, she was on the brink of sleep.

"Yes Kaida-koi." She smiled, and kissed his chest.

"I love you." Huyu smiled. The three words he hadn't heard from anyone until Kaida had confessed it to him during one of his visits. He never thought he would be able to have the gift of love from someone like Kaida.

"I love you too. You don't even know how much I love you, and how much your words mean to me." Kaida smiled and snuggled further into him. Her head was at the top of his chest, and the quilts were pulled over her neck, so they were pretty cozy.

"Don't leave." Huyu frowned. He would never do something like that to her. _'I don't fuck and leave. Never would I do that to her, unless her life was in danger if I stayed.'_ He frowned when he realized something. _'She must of not heard about Jiraiya, or forgot about it for awhile.'_

"Kaida-chan, I want to ask you something. About what happened to Jiraiya." Instantly Kaida felt dread. She couldn't believe she temporarily forgot about that. She was just so caught up with showing up, and then they had sex, they were cuddled together under her blanket and she was so happy.

"Um… I… I know a-about what happened. I…" She was cut off by Huyu.

"I'm sorry hime, I just…" Kaida put her hand over his mouth.

"Shut up Huyu. This village treated you like shit, so understand wanting to destroy them. With that in mind, you stack what Jiraiya did, which was betray his comrades, even if it was only temporarily, I understand. It's bad enough with the people not close to you hating you for something that wasn't your fault, but Jiraiya basically ran away from you and your brother. That isn't right, at all." Kaida looked at him, she looked so depressed. He saddened him to see her like this, and he didn't like the sound of her accepting his actions, regardless of the fact that he didn't do it.

"Kaida-hime…"

"Huyu-kun…" Her voice cracked and he heard a sob. "…please don't end up like Orochimaru and Madera, I don't want you to become the monster everyone called you. You still have a chance, so please stop this." Her nails were digging deep into his torso, but he didn't mind. He just pulled her close. And kissed her.

"Alright Kaida-chan, I have a plan, but first you have to enter my mind, I'm going to show you how long this has been going on for." He gave her a reassuring smile and she eased up and smiled back. She kissed him for another good five minutes before she decided to do what he said.

"Is there anything I should look out for?"

"Yeah, Judas Mercedes, Kizu, and Drocell. They are definitely trying to kill either me or the things around me. The other three I'm unsure of. Rain Man, Ryuuzaki Shi, and Meirin. They don't seem to be against me, but you can never know. And don't worry about Hachibi." Kaida nodded and performed the hand seals necessary.

"**Shintenshin no Jutsu!"** Kaida's body went limp and Huyu passed out.

* * *

It was pitch black in Huyu's mind, but Kaida didn't think that would last. Sometimes they wouldn't be able to see right away, but that usually only took a few seconds. So, when nearly half a minute passed, she started thinking of how she would guide her self out.

"Huyu!" The mind's she has walked into in her entire life were people of single personalities and not jinchuriki. Because Huyu was a demon container, he might still be in his mind and able to communicate with her.

"Kaida, come this way." She noticed he didn't add the suffix 'chan' or 'hime' and his voice seemed cold. _'The coldness could mean he's focusing on something, but not adding my nickname to the end isn't normal.'_ She was cautious as she moved towards his voice. Suddenly, her kunoichi instincts told her to get out of the way. So, she dove to her left and pulled out… air. _'Damn, forgot I don't have weapons in here.'_ So, she took to a defensive stance and closed her eyes to listen.

Three voices resonated through the room, one of them being the first one.

"My name is Kizu. I attacked you, because you are a threat to not only my own, but the original's well being. We've been scarred enough." Kizu sounded tormented beyond belief. After all, his name means 'Scar'.

"Hahahha, Judas Mercedes is here, and your death is near. Yes child, I _AM_ FEAR!!" This one sounded psychotic and blood thirsty. Like some kind of monster, he actually reminded Kaida of Hidan a bit. That kind of scared her.

"Calm down Judas, and quit speaking in rhyme. Now, as for you missy, I think we'll have to kill you in here, and forever will your soul be trapped. Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Drocell." Kaida quickly identified him as the one who called her earlier. Nothing but coldness in his voice, no emotion, no life.

'_Great, out of all of the possible personalities I could have run into, I end up in a dark place where I can't see, and the three personalities I have to watch out for are here no less. Damn it.'_ She kept her focus constant just incase.

Again she was attacked, but this time she was slightly scratched across her abdomen. Realizing that she was only clothed in another person's mind if she was wearing any in the physical realm. Now she was slightly embarrassed and worried that she would be raped by these three. By no means is she weak, but these three were apart of Huyu, and Huyu times three, well she was no match.

Suddenly, Kaida heard a woman's voice, which was strange. And she felt the presence of two others.

"I suggest you boys leave this girl alone, because if you do something to her, Huyu will do something to himself, which effects all of us." The female seemed confident and threatening, at the same time her voice sounded sexy.

"Meirin, she's a threat. She'll destroy us." Kizu spoke. He seemed to be watching out for Huyu's well being, but he seemed paranoid about everyone.

"Stop being so paranoid Kizu, she loves him. Besides, she wouldn't be able to do anything." A male voice spoke. This was starting to get annoying, since she couldn't see.

"Listen Rain Man, I agree with half of what you said. Yes, she loves him, but he loves her too and if she decided to betray him he wouldn't put up a fight. At least that's what I think." The other male voice addressed and identified the other, but she still couldn't see them. She decided to let go of her unease of being seen naked. It didn't mean she wouldn't appreciate some clothing though.

'_After all, I need to contain my, what was it Huyu called them, amazing melons, and various other things… anyway, I need to be able to move around with out them bouncing around, they could get in the way.'_ She frowned about not being able to see still.

"Fuck you Ryuuzaki, I'll kill her anyway." Judas was the last one to talk and was about to launch himself at Kaida when suddenly the darkness left and she could see clearly. She took in her surroundings and everybody standing around her.

Automatically she identified Kizu. All he wore was black cargo pants and black shoes. He had scars all over his body, his face, his torso, his arms, probably even on his legs and feet. _'I wonder why he's like that.'_ His hair was longer then Huyu's and it was crimson red, no traces of black anywhere. What got her though was that he had three scars where his whisker marks would be, along with the many others on his face, and he was the only one that had green eyes like Huyu.

She quickly found Meirin, the female she heard. She was wearing… well very little. She was wearing a tight black tank top that stopped above her belly, and black short shorts. She had red shinobi sandals on with fishnet gloves. Her eyes were crimson red like Kurenai's and her hair was as long as Kaida's, but had black and red in it. She didn't have whisker marks either, and she looked very beautiful. She frowned when she realized this personality had slightly larger boobs then hers, but then again, all of these personalities resembled adults older then 16.

Now that Kaida thought about it, Judas and Kizu were standing close to each other with one other person while Meirin was standing near two guys, so she guest that the one on the left of Judas was Drocell. He was slightly taller then the rest of them and seemed more ripped. She noticed he was wearing black pants with a black leather overcoat on. He had a full glove on his right hand and a fingerless one on the other. Black boots and his hair was platinum white, and it also was longer. His eyes were pure black, no irises and no pupils.

"Who's the Rain Man?" The one in the middle of Meirin and who she now new was Ryuuzaki Shi, answered with a grunt. He seemed distant and unemotional, for the most part. She could see in his eyes, which were pure white, that he had some kind of emotion in him, just not much. He was wearing the same thing as Drocell, just white. His hair was black but shorter. It was spiked in the front and everything else was flat. Again, none of these personalities had whisker marks.

Ryuuzaki was a weird individual. He was squatting, elbows resting on his up pointing knees while his arms and hands dangled down to the water she now realized they were standing on. He was wearing a crimson red leather jacket with some faded black shades at random spaces. Black jeans with black sneakers and black fingerless gloves with holes where the knuckles are. He had a black shirt on underneath his jacket that said 'I'm a fire starter, if you see me running, try to keep up.' She kind of laughed at that. His hair was brunette like half of the strands of her hair was, and the style was a messy curly style that actually suited his facial structure. His eyes were azure.

Judas Mercedes was easy to pick out from the crowd. He looked creepy with that stupid smirk and evil glare for bloodlust in his eyes, which were dark purple. He had a black bandana on so you wouldn't know what his hair length or color was. He was wearing a long sleeved fishnet shirt with strap wrapped diagnolly around his torso with various daggers holstered in it. He was wearing black cargo pants and black sneakers. He had on full gloves on with holes where the knuckles were. He was also the only one with facial hair, which looked like Huyu's.

Judas licked his lips when he looked at Kaida up and down. This made her uneasy and really annoyed. Before anyone made a move though, some one she really only wanted to be around now finally arrived.

"Get that look out of your eye Judas, or I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass." Meirin laughed as did Ryuuzaki. The rain man and Drocell never took their eyes off each other and Judas growled dangerously at Huyu.

Suddenly Kaida felt some kind of clothing around her. She looked down and she was in a black kimono that had a beautiful flower design on it. The sash was silver silk as were the hems. She noted that's the only piece of clothing she was wearing. She frowned as she looked at Huyu.

"What, we aren't fighting these guys, and I need you to meet Hachibi. But first…" He quickly closed the gap between each other and kissed her. "… a kiss, then the origins of these personalities and how they were created. I apparently had done this subconsciously." Kaida nodded as she smiled. She noticed he was only wearing pants and shoes. She could clearly see the intricate design of the seal on Huyu's stomach.

"Alright, four of these guys were based off not just the different emotions in me, but some of the personalities from the Kage Elementals, the only four people in my family that had mastered all of the elements." He paused. "The other two were created by memories."

Kaida saddened a bit and guessed that Kizu and Meirin were based off memories. Meirin was probably something close to that girl Huyu knew and Kizu was the scarred mind of Huyu.

"Kizu was based off of all of the scars that I don't have on my body from not just the beatings of the villagers, but missions that made a huge impact on me. Scars also represent the emotional and mental scars." Kaida grabbed onto his arm. Huyu looked at her and gave her a sad smile, he needed her. "Meirin was sort of based off of a girl I knew when I was a kid, my harem jutsu, and… well… you." That kind of surprised Kaida. Meirin did have some features about her that reminded Kaida of her, but she didn't think she would have been a part of that creation.

"Okay, before I go any further, I should probably explain that D.I.D, and some other possible mental diseases were a price my fathers family had to pay in order to use the Shinigami eyes. For some reason, almost no one outside of our family, and some close friends of his, knew about the Shi no Me. Actually, that's just the name some of the people that heard rumors called it. It's not even supposed to be called that. It's real name is Shinigan." He was about to continue with his explanation when he remembered something. "Oh! Apparently my ancestors on my mom's side of the family, which were two of the four Kage Elementals, were driven insane and had caused our bloodline to allow certain individuals from our family that were dead to have them enter our minds I guess as some kind of spirit guide thing or something like that. I haven't gotten that far with that bit of history yet."

Kaida absorbed all of the information, she knew she would be exhausted after this. She wrapped one of her arms around Huyu's waist and held him tight, keeping the other hand free just incase a personality decides to attack them. Huyu smiled and wrapped his arm around her.

"Now then…" He pointed to Judas. "This insane asshole lived five generations before I did. Apparently, shortly after he gained his bloodline, at a young age mind you, he went ballistic and had killed a few family members. He escaped the village and was on a killing spree for two years before he was finally hunted down by my great, great, grandfather and his brother. They executed him and brought him back to the village to incinerate his body." Judas growled. "He favors the wind element. Destructive force. Oh. I don't know where he got the name Judas Mercedes, he won't tell me." Judas laughed.

He pointed to Ryuuzaki, who was still squatting. "This is Ryuuzaki Shi. Ryuuzaki was his mother's maiden name, a civilian of the Wave village. He was 10 when he unlocked his bloodline and earned the Jonin rank by the age of 14. His mother and father died when he was 15 and he was alright for awhile. He had become reserved and kind of sadistic. He had eventually been diagnosed with schizophrenia, a year later he died protecting his son." Ryuuzaki looked averted his gaze from everyone. Now, Huyu pointed to Drocell.

"This guy here was one of those two ancestors I told you about. I haven't found his real name yet, but his alias 'Drocell' was world renowned for being one of the best elemental users anyone had seen. He lived way before the ninja villages were created, and was actually one of the first ones to come into contact with the creator of ninjutsu. All I know about who created jutsu was that he had the doujutsu known as the Rinnegan, the same one Pein has. Anyway, his twin brother was another person that came into contact with him and once they both turned 21, they had mastered all of the elemental manipulation and came to a choice. Some one had predicted that there would be a traitor within the family that would take the dark path of the elementals to try to destroy the world and rebuild it for his own ruling." Kaida didn't like this story already.

"He had betrayed his brother and ended up looking like that. His hair turned completely white and his eyes went pitch black. His chakra even went black and felt suffocating. He brother had confronted him after taking the light path of the elemental that was set to help mother nature keep the world healthy and alive while protecting it's inhabitants. They had and epic battle that apparently lasted a day. How that worked I wouldn't know. My family scrolls say that their was a rumor that if you got a chance to choose a path, no matter what one you chose, you get limitless charka, however, it doesn't automatically make you stronger then everyone else and your not immortal. Anyway, they weren't able to kill each other so they decided to stay away from each other and had split the family in half." He pointed to Rain Man.

"This here was the second ancestor I was talking about, also happens to be the twin brother of Drocell. The Rain Man is all I know him by and he was just as good as his brother. He had decided to take his half of the family and move them as far away from Drocell as possible. Both of them had many children and from there on, I don't know what happened. I have a guess as to that my brother and I aren't the only Uzumaki's left in this world. Besides, a few years after that battle, they had both vanished from the face of the earth. The rumor in my family is that mother nature wanted to seal them off from the rest of the world, only seeing them and their feud as a threat to her world. Some people that know about this families history, thinks that they never even died."

Kaida was getting a headache, but was also interested in the history of Huyu's family. This tale of betrayal was probably going to keep her up for hours. She really didn't know what to think at this point, so much information was being pushed into her.

* * *

The personalities left and Huyu and Kaida went in search of Hachibi. Huyu had explained that if you are given the two paths to choose from, you have to make a decision. Kaida noticed he was mad about this because he would rather remain neutral to the whole thing.

They rounded a corner and Kaida saw the ice wall in front of her. It was huge and ran all the way down the corridor. She then looked to her right to see the door that Huyu mentioned. Apparently, the door was supposed to hold only one or two of his deceased family members, but it ended up having four of them and two personalities that weren't needed. Also, because of the mixing of the D.I.D and the spirit guide thing, it messed around with the ancestors and the way they acted.

"**Ah, it seems your mate is interested in about this entire ordeal pup. By the way, great choice for a mate."** The demonic voice of Hachibi was reverberating through the corridor. It shocked Kaida, and she was even more surprised when she whipped around and saw Huyu sitting against the ice wall, and just past him was this huge gate with frozen bars. Behind those bars was the monstrous form of Hachibi no Ookami, violet eyes stared right into Kaida. She was afraid of this thing, and it was only natural, he was destroying her village 16 years ago… and huge.

"Holy shit!" She walked closer to the gate and looked up at Hachibi. "Holy shit!" She could hear Huyu laugh at her. She didn't care though, this thing was huge and inside of her boyfriend. _'Damn, this is uh, scary.'_ Just as she thought that Hachibi seemed to lean closer to the bars.

"**Boo!"** Kaida jumped and dashed back to Huyu, launching herself at him. Huyu laughed again, and she could hear Hachibi laughing like a maniac to.

"What the hell?!! That things going to kill me isn't it?!" Huyu laughed even harder, he calmed down a little bit to speak.

"No Kaida-hime, he's harmless so long as you don't give him a really good reason to kill you. All in all, he's a really nice demon." Kaida just looked at him and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah! Well, it wasn't funny when he scared me, and 'nice demon' sounds really bad. Your lucky I trust your judgment Uzumaki Huyu!" Said demon container stopped laughing when he heard his full name. He quickly apologized and started kissing Kaida on the cheeks and neck.

Hachibi made the whipping noise and Huyu growled. Kaida stopped Huyu from continuing and glared at Hachibi. **"I'm not apologizing."**

She didn't expect an apology. She wanted answers.

"So, where are these memories you wanted to show me Huyu."

Huyu put a serious look on as he nodded to Hachibi. Hachibi seemed to understand and opened up a secret door in his cell.

"**I'll stay here to make sure your psychopathic personalities don't take over. Just walk through this door, and after a few minutes of walking, you'll find the memories. Good luck."** With that said, Huyu made his way to the cell. Kaida followed up to a few fee away from the gate. Huyu was already in.

"Huyu-kun? Are you sure he won't try to eat us?" Hachibi grinned.

"**If I was human I would do more then just eat you."** Huyu's face was one of pure shock. His jaw was on he ground. He turned to Hachibi.

"Do you realize you just got yourself killed?" Hachibi laughed, but Kaida didn't find it funny.

"ASSHOLE MUTT!!" She charged inside to attack the beast, which would be a poor thing to do if he was actually going to kill her. Huyu quickly grabbed her and ran into the opening to his memories. Hachibi growled.

"**I'm not MUTT! I'm a demon WOLF! I'm the king of wolves everywhere!!"** That was the last thing the couple heard as they were out of ear shot of the demon.

Once they had reached their destination Huyu put Kaida down. They observed the room to see that there were just doors everywhere. Kaida didn't know where to start, but Huyu did.

"Follow me." He led her a bit down a corridor and came up to a regular looking door. They opened it and Kaida was hit with his memory.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I had asked you all 'how do you like them apples' last chapter, and somebody actually told me they didn't. So… I offer LEMON! Hahahahaha!!!

**Anyway, I know that this might be going a little Huyu centric, and it's going to be that way for the next chapter or two, but after wards Naruto and Ino will show up more. Trust me and R&R please.**

**Oh, I don't think Shinigan is the actual translation, but I haven't found any good translators so I kind of pieced 'shini' from 'shinigami' with 'gan' which is the other way of saying eye in Japanese. Also, the hair due of Ryuuzaki is the same hair due as Near's, a character from an Anime called Death Note.**

**That's all… Ja ne.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: This chapter will be a flashback chapter. The next one might be too but I'm unsure about that as of this moment. Kaida won't be seeing almost every single memory from when he was in the orphanage to the 16 year old ninja he is today. Some childhood stuff, but not to much, because that's not exactly why I'm doing this. Also, I may put Kaida's thoughts in here for certain things she see's, but it's not going to be that often.**

**Chapter 27. The Memories Remain… (No the memories won't be in Itallics because I'm not breaking from the flashback.)**

* * *

Huyu was but two years old when that man adopted him. Huyu never learned his name, or anyone else's for that matter. So, Kaida was fine with calling him bastard or asshole for the whole time she was here.

The beatings didn't start until he was three. It was the first time he ever received beatings, and it was also the first time he was accepted as who he was and not for what he was. He didn't know what to do about Ai right away, but he knew she wasn't going to be like the rest of the village.

One day Huyu was sitting in his room when Ai came in. It was late and everybody was sleeping.

Huyu looked over to her, he never slept that much so he was already awake. "What are you doing here? Your going to get in trouble!" He whispered harshly. If she was hurt or taken away from him he didn't know what would happen.

"Don't worry Huyu, I just came to see if you want to talk tonight." Ai went and sat down on the poor mattress that the bastard called a 'bed'. Huyu curiously looked at her and shook his head.

"I don't want you to get hurt nee-chan. Go back to your room and sleep." He was about to stand up and was instantly dragged back down to the bed. He looked at Ai and noticed she was a little upset. Huyu sighed, knowing she had a nightmare or something. "Want to stay here for awhile?" Ai nodded as she laid down in his bed and he put the quilts over her. He patted her head as he got a stuffed bear from inside a secret storage space he made in the floor. He gave it to her and started singing a lullaby.

A few minutes later, Ai fell asleep. Huyu left her there as he moved to his makeshift desk to start practicing his writing and reading. _'Need to be able to do this before I enter the academy.'_ He was going to ask Sarutobi to enlist him. Right now he was to young but he wanted to make sure that his Ojii-san knew he wanted to be a ninja. _'It's perfect for someone like me really. I get to vent my anger of this villages inhabitants out on bandits and enemy ninja. Of course, a lot of assholes will probably try to keep me from becoming a ninja.'_

Kaida was amazed that Huyu had such vocabulary at a young age. She felt kind of bad that Huyu was only trying to become a ninja so he could beat the crap out of people. Well, until she heard his next thought.

'_Then again, beating people up and using cool jutsu won't be the only kind of mission I'll be getting. Being a ninja is going to be great! The only problem would be the loss of team mates, because one day, I'll have people that respect me for being one of the greatest ninja in the world. One day I'm going to be Hokage.'_ Kaida would have looked at the present Huyu if she could, but right now she was stuck in his memories and Huyu wasn't there with her, which was weird.

Kaida couldn't believe that Huyu's dream was to become Hokage one day. _'Does he still have that dream? I wonder if Naruto knows about this, it could be a problem.'_ Kaida felt uncomfortable in this position. She had heard something that no one else has ever known besides Huyu and probably Ai.

After two hours of writing and reading, Huyu picked Ai up and started trudging to her room. Once he got half way their, he saw the asshole go inside her room. Huyu had a bad feeling about this. He quickly hid in the adjacent hallway, and peeked around the corner. The whole time Ai never stirred.

Almost 10 seconds later, the bastard left the room and started in the direction to Huyu's room. Huyu knew the bastard had seen him talk to Ai before, so he must be suspicious. That's when the 4 year old jinchuriki went to Hachibi.

'_Hey, Hachibi? Can I…' _He was cut off by the angry voice of Hachibi.

"_**What a disgraceful waste of matter!! Not even demons would rape little girls, the worst kind of demon would only rape women from 25 to older! Pup, get this girl out of here for right now."**_Huyu decided to leave the question of 'how much older?' for later. For now, he hopped out the window at the end of the hall and ran to the spot he and Ai visit a lot.

As Huyu got outside the gates, he looked down at Ai to see that she was still sleeping. He was glad he had wrapped her in his blanket before he left his room because it was cold out.

* * *

Suddenly the memory ended and Kaida found her self a day further into his memories. Huyu, Ai, and the bastard were standing in the Hokage's office right now. Something went through Kaida's mind to inform her that Anbu had been informed of them missing by the bastard so they retrieved them. Now they stand in front of the old man.

"Hokage-sama, I demand this…" He paused as he saw the dangerous look in the Hokage's eyes. Knowing it was still to be kept a secret, the bastard decided to change the nickname. "…brat to be punished for kidnapping Ai here. He could have harmed her or worse…" He let it linger as he knew the Hokage would end his life if he continued.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Huyu. "Why did you do this Huyu-kun? What happened?" He was concerned, if the council heard of this, they would have a fit.

"I did what he said I did. I didn't harm her though, I just kidnapped her while she was a sleep. By the way, you're a pretty heavy sleeper." It was true, she hadn't waken up until just before the Anbu arrived. "I thought that if I didn't leave someone a choice other then to be my friend, they would eventually get to know me and wouldn't call me names or something. I even got her a teddy bear." Sarutobi felt terrible. Huyu wasn't going to hurt anyone. Kaida could read people easy, so she knew he felt miserable and knew he thought that Huyu was lying.

"Huyu, since you haven't done anything like this before, I'll give you a warning. Besides, your only 3 years old, I can't try you as an adult. I would only be able to do that if you were a ninja, but your not allowed to be able to even do the Genin test until your at least 8." Huyu nodded as he was about to leave with a disgruntled asshole.

"Come on Ai, Huyu. We're going home." Ai looked at the Hokage and then Huyu before she turned around. Before Huyu could leave, Sarutobi told him to stay behind a little bit.

"Huyu, why did you lie to me? What happened?" Sarutobi gave him a stern look. Huyu would know by now that he could trust him.

Huyu nodded his head as he said. "Don't worry Ojii-san, I've got it under control." He grinned as he ran out the door. Sarutobi decided that if something happened again, he would have surveillance set up on the house and have Anbu follow the bastard.

Kaida almost cried, knowing that Huyu would have done it over and over again to make sure his precious people were okay. When she heard the bastard say Ai's name, she knew he didn't know she was friends with Huyu yet. She growled. _'If he was still alive, I would murder him myself.'_

Huyu was beaten that day and Kaida not only saw the whole ordeal, but she felt the mental and emotional pain. Oddly, it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be, and she guessed it was because she knew that Huyu knew that he did the right thing. That made her cry.

* * *

Another time skip, three months pass. Ai had slept in Huyu's room again while he practiced. He brought her to her room, this time with out a hitch. As he was heading back, he heard a weird noise come form one of the rooms. He got closer and realized it was one of the older girls' rooms. Actually, two of them stayed in that room. He opened the door and was shocked to see what he saw.

The two girls, who were 12 and 13, were willingly having sex with the bastard. He knew this because he had seen them before. He was going to do something when the bastard said something.

'_I told you it felt good. Want to keep going?'_ Both girls said yes and Huyu left with confused look. Why would you want to do that? With _him_ no less. After awhile, Hachibi had explained to him that some girls are tricked into thinking doing things like this was normal, or slightly abnormal and were always told not to tell anybody.

So, when Huyu saw them again, he was pissed. The two girls were by no means nice to him, but he also had learned that some of his generation was taught to hate him by their parents or adoptive parents. So, in actuality, them hating him was just being plain ignorant.

He decided a good prank on the ugly fuck would do some justice.

* * *

Another time skip, it was two months before Huyu had destroyed the entire family. Or so everyone thought.

Now, Huyu didn't like the majority of the 11 other kids in his house, but besides Ai, their were those two girls and one 8 year old boy that had no friends. One day, he tried to be nice to Huyu, but was beaten badly for it. He never partook in the beatings but he would say spiteful things to Huyu. The only thing was, that Huyu knew he didn't want to.

So, he decided to go talk to the three of them when they were outside in the backyard. The bastard had this weird forest like thing in the backyard, so he was able to talk to them privately.

"What do you want demon brat?" The 13 year old said. The other two just went 'Yeah!' and Huyu just ignored it.

"Listen, what that teme in their does to you isn't right. You shouldn't do those things with him, your only children." The thirteen year old girl looked afraid as did the twelve year old. The 8 year old boy just looked confused. "I won't tell anyone, but you have to stop it."

"But if we don't do what he says, he'll beat us like he beats you. He'd probably force us to do it." The twelve year old girl started balling as the thirteen year old held her. Huyu suddenly was kicked in the face by realization when he looked at their resemblance.

"You two are… sisters, aren't you?" The older one nodded and let a tear roll down her cheek, but quickly swiped it away. "Then you need to think about your own and each others safety and get away from here." Huyu looked to the boy who was older then him. "You too."

The boy and older girl looked at him. "Why would we listen to a three year old."

Huyu grinned. "I'm actually almost 4. Oh, and the reason he has you call me demon brat is because he thinks I'm…" Suddenly he stopped. The three of them were listening carefully but he didn't continue. "…never mind, you'll probably figure it out one day. Anyway, I've already devised a plan for you, I'll give you time to think about it."

Huyu had gone further into the woods, something he would normally do to think. What they didn't know was that he stopped a minute when he felt a pull.

'_What Hachibi?'_ He sounded annoyed. He didn't want to talk right now.

"_**Pup, that Ai girl as just approached the three you were talking to. I'll enhance your hearing with my chakra temporarily. It could have nasty side effects on your body at such a young age. Now, listen."**_Huyu did as he was told as he stood behind a tree and peeked around it.

"Hi guys." Ai waved, she had already gotten it out of Huyu that he didn't mind them. She also heard what he had offered.

"Hey Ai, what's up." They smiled at her, they thought she was the cutest thing.

"I think you should listen to Nii-san, he knows what he's talking about." At this they were confused. Who was she talking about?

"What? Who's Nii-san Ai?" The older girl asked.

"Well, whenever I talk about him, I'm only aloud to call him Nii-san, because I'll be put in danger if I say his real name. You just talked to him though. He offered you a great way of getting out, so take it." After Ai explained, they all understood.

"Why don't you come with us then?" The boy had finally spoken. "Why doesn't he come with us?" Ai frowned.

"He told me he'd be blamed for you guys leaving and he would be punished if he was with you. I decided that I would stay with him, he didn't want me to by he's basically my brother." They all smiled and understood.

Huyu smiled as he heard them say they would talk to him later. He would get them out of this house and to that woman he had talked to.

Once Huyu thought about said woman, Kaida saw the conversation they had. Kaida gasped when she recognized the person to be Anko. Apparently she had seen this guy before and had a bad feeling about him. They didn't tell each other their names, but they knew what to do.

Huyu had set it up so that Anko could hide them and train them. Come to think of it, Kaida had worked with the three of them before, they were very strong and kind of acted like the snake mistress. Kaida smiled. _'That's why they looked depressed when Anko was informed of Huyu. They were all together at a training field, they seemed a little upset. Huyu has made a difference here.'_

* * *

Suddenly time skipped again. It was the day of Ai's death. Huyu was standing at the tombstone at the moment. He had already buried her.

Kaida was a little uneasy. She felt nothing. She now knew what it was like to have no emotion. She didn't like it one bit. Suddenly a wave of pain, rage, sorrow, grief, and frustration, hit her like a punch to the gut and baseball bat to the head. She couldn't breathe for a few minutes until she heard the roar that was emitted from Huyu. What got her to scream were the emotions coupled with the fact that she knew that the roar was one of agony. She actually collapsed from all of it. She looked at the young Huyu and was amazed that he was able to stand at all.

She cried hard as he went to the pond. She shouted for him to stop, knowing that he was going to try and drown himself. Of course she wasn't heard.

Just as Huyu went underwater, Hachibi's voice rang.

"_**Sorry pup, but your not killing yourself because of this! I can make it so my chakra will keep you breathing under water!"**_Huyu thrashed around and got out of the water.

The next day Kaida felt the pain he was going through. She knew he felt suicidal. Eventually he ended up doing what he said he did. He got a seppuku knife out and started cutting his wrist. After it healed pretty quickly, he understood that he needed to do more. Kaida cried as she watched a _4_ year old boy not just cut, but stab himself all over his body, and then take a flying leap off of the Hokage Mountain. She heard a lot of his bones snap and break, but he hadn't died yet. As Kaida watched, she knew he was close to dyeing and she was on her knees crying. She wanted to look away but something was forcing her to watch. She was so grateful when she saw the Third show up with Anbu and medic-nin to save Huyu. Well… from his physical pain.

Huyu was lying in a hospital bed, strapped to it as the Third listened to the psychiatrist talk to Huyu. Kaida could see the depressed look on his face. After awhile, the psychiatrist had told Sarutobi that Huyu wasn't technically insane. However, his mind was close to it. Through the next couple of months, Huyu was put through sessions and what not. Kaida wanted to erase every bad memory from Huyu's mind, but she knew that it would greatly change him and that it wasn't the right answer.

Huyu eventually escaped the hospital building and started roaming the streets as a homeless. When ever it was night time, he would cover his face and kill anybody that would try to commit crimes, from abducting children to murder. He showed mercy to nobody. _'He was a vigilante through the ages of 4 and 5. Holy crap, I even heard stories about the kid that killed during the night.'_

* * *

It skipped to a few days after Huyu had met Naruto. They were sitting on his couch at their new only slightly bigger apartment. Naruto was telling him about his dream to be Hokage so he could be acknowledged by everybody. Huyu shook his head. When Naruto questioned him, Huyu spoke.

"Your wasting your time with that dream."

"Really?! Well guess what! I'm going to become Hokage to be recognized and to protect everybody, including you!" Huyu's eyes widened. He wanted to run away, the last person that wanted to be his sibling was killed. He knew the Kyuubi must have been put inside of Naruto if he had the Hachibi, so it was bad enough.

"People who want to protect me get hurt, by the very people you want to protect." Naruto frowned.

"Well, when I become Hokage I'll make sure no one gets treated the same way we do. No matter what!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air as he grinned at Huyu. It was the first time Huyu smiled since Ai's death.

'_I once wanted to become Hokage. Now, I think I would be a terrible leader. I'm too vengeful and aggressive. Naruto though… he has a special ability that's perfect for the job. Maybe one day I can be somewhat like him. After all, we are twins. Naruto, I want you to live the dream for the both of us.'_ Huyu smiled to Naruto as he stood up.

"Well, looks like I need to make sure I can be your best ninja on the job. A right hand man of sorts." Naruto shook his head.

"I wouldn't treat you any less than I would treat a Hokage." Huyu nodded.

Kaida smiled. Huyu was saved by Naruto. She thought she already knew about the both of them, but Naruto was obviously still a bit of a mystery to her. After all, she was learning a lot about Huyu's past.

Huyu started thinking to himself. _'One day this world will need a savior that they won't deserve, they'll look to him and shout 'Save Us.' And Naruto will answer 'I Will'. If he looks to me and asks 'Are you with me?' I'll answer 'To death.' I swear it.'_ Kaida smiled when she heard that. That was the official moment Huyu and Naruto became true brothers, sure they started talking about ramen and training, but that conversation is what got them to start off as brothers.

Kaida sailed through memories of them going to the academy, befriending Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke. She saw how they had grown a bond with Iruka-sensei, someone she had quickly gotten more respect for after seeing him take the fuma shuriken to the back for them. At the same time swearing to pay a visit to that bastard Mizuki in prison.

She saw how they passed Kakashi's test with team work from all of them. The Yamanaka watched as they encountered Zabuza and Haku, how Naruto came up with that idea and Huyu basically reading his mind in order to help. She watched as they killed Gato and saved the Wave Country and had a bridge named after them. She watched as the encountered Gaara's team for the first time and how they had fought Orochimaru in the forest of death, while she was in the ice dome with both her and Huyu's team. Kaida smiled when she saw Huyu defend her from Gaara after he was named the winner and the promise he made. She saw him fight Lee and win, and noticed that Naruto's fight with Kiba was well documented in Huyu's mind. What happened the day they found out Jiraiya was their sensei for the month before the finals was interesting though.

* * *

Huyu wasn't happy in the slightest bit. Three people had kidnapped him and dragged him some where with a sack over his head. He was sat down on a chair and waiting for almost half an hour. Finally the sack was pulled off and he found himself in what looked to be Ibiki's interrogation room. Kaida recognized from the times she had to go there to use her mind walking technique to receive information.

"Uzumaki Huyu, welcome to Ibiki's House of Horrors, or the House of Pain." Huyu looked up to see the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio, Ibiki, and Anko in front of him.

"What the hell you guys! I have to get ready for the finals of the Chuunin exams! I'm meeting the person who's teaching my brother and I in a 2 hours!" He was really pissed off to say the least.

"Yes, Huyu we know. You'll make it to your meeting on time, we need to discuss something with you first." Huyu raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

All five of them looked at each other as they smiled. "We want to apprentice you part time." You know how people do double takes? Well, Huyu did 12 of those.

"What?! That sounds awesome! What would I learn, why is it only part time and why the hell am I still tied up." They laughed as they untied him and explaned.

"I will be teaching you the art of Interrogation, Shikaku will be teaching you how to capture an enemy with out killing him or making him forget what information you may want. Inoichi will be helping you with stealth/recon, and Psychology, basically I'll assist with that. It will help you read people and their body movements, their actions and reactions, and so on and so forth. Basically help you better understand the mind." Ibiki finished, letting Chouza speak.

"I'll be teaching you about survival tactics while in the wilderness during a mission, and I'll teach you how to cook things properly on a mission so you don't have to rely on soldier pills." Anko continued.

"I will be teaching you about poisons and lethal body parts to attack to quickly disable your target either permanently or temporarily. This way, Ibiki doesn't have to focus on that too much and he can help you with his interrogation techniques." She smiled her wicked smile, but Kaida could tell that Huyu and her had some kind of friendship.

"I'm guessing you're trying to train me to be somewhat of a Hunter-nin. Also, may I ask why you aren't training Naruto like this?" Huyu was pretty sure about his guess, it was perfect. He also did want to know why Naruto wasn't here with him.

"Believe us when we say Naruto is going to learn some of this stuff himself. Its just that, he isn't the type to torture someone for information, unless it was regarding the whereabouts of his loved ones. Also, he doesn't like taking shortcuts, so he will have no need for poisons." Anko answered.

"Correct. I do, however, plan on teaching him psychology and all that. Chouza will help him with the survival aspect and we will teach him how to capture someone. Both of you are good for that with your kage bunshins. We just believe teaching you guys separately would be easier and faster." Inoichi finished with a curt nod.

Huyu frowned, wanting to train with his brother, but it made sense.

"Alright, but don't expect me to let him fall behind. I'm going to make sure he'll be able to use some of this too." He crossed his arms.

They accepted that and continued with what they were going to do. Kaida saw them lay out their regime and how if Huyu wasn't training with his team or anyone else, or if he wasn't on a mission, he would spend his time learning from them.

They just told him that his first assignment would be to interrogate a prisoner and they had given him the file. The prisoner was one of he sound ninja who was found snooping around the village. Apparently, a Suna-nin had sent a message to the Third about how they were tricked by Orochimaru who took the Kazekage's form. They needed to make sure it wasn't a trick to scare Konoha or through them off from the real threat.

Huyu made a few kage bunshins. He set one up to look like a dead guy, covered by a white blanket with blood on it. Two others turned into Anbu and waited. Suddenly a knock was heard.

"Bring him in!" The door swung open and two actual Anbu came in with a Sound-nin that looked three or four years older then Huyu.

"Where do you want him?" One of the Anbu in a cat mask said. Huyu jabbed his thumb towards the chair.

"Put him there." He pointed to his clones in disguise. "You two, take that body out of here, he was useless… oh, and tell Ibiki he can do his own interrogation on suspicious traders from now on." Kaida was witnessing this from the same window her father and the other four were. So, she heard all of them laugh when Huyu made Ibiki out to be more sadistic then rumored. Kaida knew Ibiki wasn't that bad with everyone, only the people that were real threats, other wise, he was only slightly less normal.

"That kids a genius! An A in improvisation and for using your sadistic reputation to help him." Inoichi pointed to Ibiki as he said the last part and laughed.

"If that kid was older I'm telling you…" Instantly they calmed down to a chuckle as they heard Anko say that. Kaida felt a little miffed and wanted to tell her off. "I'm just kidding guys, relax." They sighed, knowing she would mess with them. They continued watching Huyu's interrogation.

"Anything else, Sir?" The one with the owl mask asked. Huyu shook his head.

"No, get out and thanks." He made sure they sort of knew he appreciated them listening to him. They nodded and left. After the door was closed Huyu just glared at the Oto-nin. "So, you want to invade our village. You apparently also want to destroy it, all under the command of Orochimaru. Correct?"

The sound nin scoffed. "Ha! I'm not telling you anything punk. You're just a kid, what can you do." Huyu smirked. Someone has underestimated him again.

"Okay, I'll tell you how this is going to work. I'm going to ask you questions, about Orochimaru, your 'village', the invasion, and anything else I deem necessary. If I ask you about your mother, you'll tell me about her. If you don't talk… well I like mixing up the details sometimes but it all boils down to that you'll be begging for me to either stop or kill you. Now, is Orochimaru really your leader?" The nin just spat at him. Huyu smiled. "Good, I get to have some fun." He walked over to a white doctors coat that he had previously put blood on and put it on himself. The nin didn't seem to effected by this, but Huyu continued.

He went to a box of supplies he was left with. In it, was colored water, syringes, scalpels, surgical knives, and various other torture devices, including pliers. He laid it all out on the table and put his hand to his chin.

"Wow, I just don't know what to choose. Which one should I start with?" He quickly thought of ways to torture the guy and snapped his fingers. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with green water. Then he stalked over to his 'victim'. "Alright, have you ever raped someone before?" The prisoner nodded. "Well, they say that memories remain." He injected the guy and said. "Alright, now, I'll give you one last chance, is Orochimaru your leader?" The shinobi just stared. "Fine by me." Huyu maneuvered around the chair and behind the guy with out him being able to see. Quickly he made a kage bunshin and made it do the Sexy no jutsu. "Alright, I like a good fuck every now in then. Why don't you describe her to me?" The ninja told him and Huyu adjusted his jutsu to look exactly like the girl. She was a 16 year old ninja she had brown short hair, hazel eyes, and a C cup. He had brutally murdered her after he was done.

The girl walked in front of the shinobi and frowned. The sound-nin raised an eyebrow. "Is this a genjutsu? That's terrible." When there was no answer from Huyu, the shinobi called out. "Hey, you there man? What the hell is this?" Still no answer, now he started to worry.

A few seconds passed when suddenly, the girl was covered in blood, bruises, cuts, and her left arm was broken. He didn't like this.

She pulled a kunai out of her holster. "Time to die asshole." She edged closer to the shinobi in the chair, and he wasn't liking it.

"I think I'm going to stab you all over, then I'll cut your dick off and shove it up your ass." She walked up to him. Suddenly she stabbed him in the shoulder and the guy cried out in pain. "I hate you." She stabbed him again and again, non lethal spots. Just when she was about to go for his dick, the guy was in so much pain he called for help.

"Please, make this stop!! Orochimaru's our leader! He's our leader!!" Just as she was about to stab him again, Huyu hit the guy in the back of the head, effectively blurring his vision, by the time he looked back up and tried to focus his gaze, the girl was gone.

"Very good. Now…"

"Wait, I can still feel the pain." The guy looked confused.

"Oh that, I was getting bored so I started stabbing you. I think I spend too much time with Ibiki and Anko. Anyway, time for the next question. How did Orochimaru take the form of the Kazekage?"

"Impressive, make them think you already know about some information in order to confirm it and get more information." Ibiki was giving them his expert analysis on the situation. Kaida smiled. _'Go Huyu-kun!'_

The ninja hesitated, but when he saw Huyu reach for something on the table he answered faster then you can say 'Meep.' "Alright! He uses some kind of jutsu that allows him to rip the faces off of people and put it over his own, that way it isn't a genjutsu that can be dispelled." Huyu smiled.

"This is good. Keep it up and you might even be given a second chance. Wait, what am I saying, no you won't." He laughed maniacally before asking the next question. "Tell me about this village of yours."

"Fuck you asshole!" The ninja said. Huyu, kind of surprised, reached behind him and randomly grabbed something, when he saw what it was, he smiled maliciously.

"Pliers aren't my favorite, but I get some good screams with these." He walked over to the Oto-nin and placed the pliers at the guy's ear. "Answer, or else." No answer. "Alright." He clenched the pliers over the ear. Feeling this, the shinobi was about to answer, but Huyu didn't give him a chance, he ripped the ear clean off. The guy screamed so loud, that people down the hall could hear him.

Huyu punched him in the gut to shut him up. He then took the ear in his hand and showed it to him. "Hahahaha! Don't answer me again, and no one will be able to give you an earful ever again!" He started moving towards the other ear when the guy spoke.

"It's not a village! Oh Kami!" Huyu raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"It isn't a village, it's a hideout. Multiple hideouts placed everywhere. I only know of the one in Rice Field but that's it I swear! Please, stop it, please let me go." The guy was pleading with Huyu, begging him to stop. Huyu had done worse things in his life to people who have attacked his precious people, and to people who killed his little sister, but he never actually heard them beg for mercy. He was always to far from sanity when he ripped them apart to hear them beg, or he just never gave them the chance. He put the pliers on the table and heavily sat down on the chair in front of the shinobi.

Ibiki frowned. "Damn it, he's going soft. He needs to get one bit of information and he's done. Come on Huyu."

Everybody seemed to be a little worried to see this from the kid who brutally murdered the people who attacked his precious people.

"Just one more question, alright?" Huyu said as he looked up at his 'victim'.

"Whatever you want, please, just stop." Huyu almost left after seeing the one eared guy covered in blood with stab wounds all over him beg.

"When does the invasion start and how will we…" He was cut off by the guy who answered, with a whimper.

"It's supposed to happen during Gaara's fight with you, but we're supposed to receive a signal…" He explained the signal, Huyu wasn't even listening anymore. After the guy stopped talking he got up, wrapped his head in bandages and left the room. Quickly Anbu came in to clean him up and put him in a cell.

In the hallway, Ibiki, and the other four came up to Huyu. "You did great job kid. You broke him faster then I thought." Huyu just kept his gaze on the wall, he put his hand against it to support his wait. Ibiki got a little annoyed. "What the hell is wrong with you, you've done worse before haven't you?" Anko smacked Ibiki upside the head with a 'fuck you' look in on he face.

"I've always have been past the breaking point when I've done those previous things, and all of the time they involve harm coming to people I care about greatly. I also never give them a chance to beg and if they ever have, I don't hear it." He sighed. "At least I didn't throw up." Everybody expected him to do so right afterwards, but he didn't.

"I understand kid, don't worry about it. It get's easier, not that much, but it's better. Anyway, now we'll watch you perform something for Shikaku." They went to grab Huyu to shunshin him but he moved away.

"Let me find a mirror first." Ibiki pointed him to the bathroom down the hall and to the right. Huyu quickly went down to the bathroom.

Once he was their, he ran water, cold water, through the tap and splashed it in his face. He looked in the mirror. Still him, no one and nothing else. Good. That's all he wanted.

Kaida frowned, she started mentally storing certain events she would be talking to Huyu about.

* * *

The group was now in an open field a little ways away from the Nara clan's main complex. Around 50 deer were everywhere.

"So, what are we going to be doing?" Shikaku smirked.

"Well, we told you that I was going to train you in capturing people right." Huyu nodded. "Well, sometimes, you've got to lure them into places that are more advantageous to you. Sometimes, you will be forced to do an on the field interrogation, so, you'll have to lure your target into a place where you can do this. With me?" Huyu nodded again. "Good, to practice this, you'll be finding a way to get these deer into that den. Got it?" Huyu groaned.

"Can't we just count that god damned cat, Tora, a good enough experience in capturing a target alive _and_ conscious?" All five of them laughed, always hearing from the genin's that Tora was a pain in the ass to catch and how the would love to skin the cat alive.

"We'll be sure to mention that when you try to become a hunter-nin." Shikaku chuckled. Huyu frowned. "You've got 20 minutes to get them all in through that gate and into the den. Oh, you'll have to separate the females and males, I take it you know which is which." Huyu nodded, remember asking Shikamaru one day about that. "Good, so that won't be a problem. Begin!" Huyu instantly made 200 Kage Bunshins.

"Alright, four each deer. GO!"

"YES SIR!" Was chorused as they all leapt into action. Some tried scaring them into the kage while others tried persuading them in to the den. When they were about to get them in, some females ended up with the males, so they had to get them out and start over.

Kaida laughed, remembering her team had to help Shikamaru do this job twice. She felt for Huyu, but she found it funny when he cursed in frustration.

"10 minutes left Huyu!" Shikaku yelled.

"I bet you all 100 ryo that he can't get them all in there in time." Chouza said.

"I'll agree with you on that bet." Ibiki said.

"Well, I have faith in the runt, so I say he can." Anko defended Huyu.

"I'm with Anko on this one guys." Inoichi said.

"I'm not betting, it's to troublesome." Do I really need to tell you who said that.

"Well alright then _Shikamaru_." They all laughed.

"You guys should know I'm the one who taught him that word. While his mother was telling him to say mommy, I was telling him to say troublesome woman." They all burst with laughter at that one. That was hilarious.

Suddenly, Huyu called. "Hey, Shikaku-sensei! Will anything bad happen to deer in cold whether for short periods of time."

"No why?!"

"Get ready, cause I'm about to win this thing." Shikaku checked to see how much time Huyu had and it was at Four minutes.

"Oh my God, what is he doing?" Shikaku heard the voice of his wife.

"Training dear." She pointed towards Huyu. Shikaku looked and saw that Huyu and his kage bunshins just finished hand seals.

"**Hyoton: Hyorou no Jutsu!" **Hearing Huyu shout 'Ice prison' wasn't very comforting. Suddenly every dear was encased in ice. "Alright, now, slowly unthaw them so they can't really move and we can just pick them up and put them in the den."

Everybody smacked themselves in the head. Huyu had the sharingan so that meant he copied… **"Kaiton: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" **That would be the one.

Once the ice was basically melted, four clones for each deer lifted them and separated the females from the males. Once they did that, they used another jutsu. **"Kaiton: Hosenka no Jutsu!"** Random fire balls would hit the deer and thawed them out more. Luckily for them it was sunny out so it wouldn't take that long.

Huyu dispersed his bunshin and noticed he got certain information from it. He remembered picking up a female when he himself was carrying a male. He would be sure to ask Inoichi about this.

"That wasn't what I had in mind, but we'll work on your skills later. You beat the time limit at least, so when it comes to crunch time, I guess you can always be counted on." Shikaku seemed exasperated. His wife was still in shock. Anko was laughing her ass off as was Ibiki. Chouza and Inoichi know what it's like to have a wife so they settled for snickering. Ibiki and Chouza paid up to Anko and Inoichi.

However, Kaida was on the floor rolling around, laughing like crazy. _'I've never seen or heard of anybody do that before! That was hilarious.'_

"Actually, you know what, you froze them first, and that would work with a human target so, that was great." Shikaku congratulated Huyu who smirked.

"Well, we've got time for one more thing, since cooking takes a time limit and my training requires you to do a long term thing, Anko is next." Inoichi explained. Everybody held on and ended up at the forest of death.

* * *

"I don't like this place." Huyu stated.

"Well gaki, get used to it, because we'll be using this as our secret training area." Huyu grunted but accepted it. "Now, today I'll be teaching you some pressure points and vital parts of the body that could stop someone from moving if you hit them in the right place." Anko showed him various places and demonstrated them on some of Huyu's clones. Huyu shrugged.

"You're going to have to show me again." Anko did a double take.

"You mean you don't know where she hit your clones." Inoichi asked.

Huyu shook his head. "Why would I?" Again, they all slapped their foreheads. Inoichi spoke again.

"Okay, first quick lesson from me. Kage Bunshin send their experience to you, so anything they see, any chakra training they've done, learning jutsu, reading stuff for you while you do something else. With Kage Bunshin no jutsu, you can literally look left and right at the same time." Huyu grinned like crazy when he heard this. Quickly he made a kage bunshin.

"I'll turn around, you hold a certain amount of fingers up and then kill it." Inoichi did just that. Once Huyu got the information, he spoke. "Four." Inoichi nodded. Huyu laughed and rubbed his hands together. "I wish I had this during my pranking days." Everybody sweat dropped. Anko smacked him on the head.

"Ready?" Huyu nodded and she showed him again. "Alright, now perform the moves on… those guys." She pointed to the males with them. They nodded as they ran off. "You've got half an hour." Huyu shook his head.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 1000 clones were created and ran off in the direction of the four men. _'Fighting them is going to be annoying.'_

Kaida watched Anko closely as she showed the pressure points, and realized that when she watched Hinata perform the Juken style that some of the tenketsu were placed where the pressure points are.

Half an hour was up and Huyu was only able to get Inoichi and Shikaku. After that he was sent off to the Hokage tower to meet Jiraiya.

As she went through more memories, she saw when they learned how to summon toads with Jiraiya, and how Huyu had killed those people that attacked Kaida for not hating him. She saddened at that memory, but she was happy at the same time. She didn't know if that made her sick, to see her boyfriend destroy those that harmed her. It showed he cared about her, a lot. She shook her head as she continued to watch. Huyu summoned a huge red toad with a pipe make him stay on his head all day to prove he is worthy of being aloud to summon toads. He had gone through a lot of training regime's with her father and the other four that were apprenticing him temporarily. She reached the memory where their sharingan evolved again and were blinded for two weeks.

She witnessed the Chuunin exam fights once again, and this time, she saw the Uzumaki brothers fight Gaara, and the exact moment Naruto changed Gaara's life. Kaida watched as Huyu and Naruto convinced Tsunade to come back to Konoha and become Hokage, and she saw what he saw in the Tsukyomi. She would have cried, but Huyu and her already solved that problem. She witnessed Chouza teaching Huyu the finer things of cooking while on a mission and watched as her father got Huyu to read a few books on psychology, and make a second personality to henge himself into while keeping his eyes and ears open for information that Inoichi told him to find out about.

She finally witnessed what happened in snow country and she smiled at how they saved it. The mind walker was worried though when she saw him almost die at the hands of that Juugo kid, who was still out there.

She saw them make the plan for Sasuke and how they went about putting it into action. Kaida then saw the second fight Huyu had with Juugo that almost killed him. He came so close to winning, but somehow that shape shifting Juugo survived. She watched as Huyu basically died and was brought back by Tsunade and the medic-nin. She observed as Huyu got a few last days of the apprentice ship of the five that took him in.

* * *

"Okay Huyu, you've passed the test that we have given you, and we now want to congratulate you with this." Inoichi pulled out a necklace with the kanji for 'Hunter' attached to it and gave it to Huyu. "This is from all of us, now we have set up a meeting for you to earn the trust of the third largest underground boss and receive your own spy network and weapons network." From their, it went black and skipped to Huyu and Naruto leaving with Jiraiya.

'_I guess he set up a blocker so no one could find out about them.'_ After awhile, she saw them travel with Jiraiya all over the Shinobi nation, for a year and a half. Finally, it came to a memory that explained how Huyu left.

* * *

One day Huyu was coming back from a late walk in the woods, when suddenly some one crossed paths with him. For a moment, the person looked up and looked Huyu directly in eye, then dropped a little bag near him.

"Welcome to my world again, Huyu." The familiar voice rang through the area that Huyu was standing in.

"For fucks sake Itachi. Why do you always have to drag me in here?" Itachi just chuckled as he appeared in front of Huyu.

"It's the safest place for us to talk Huyu, I know the mental strain is annoying, but I have an offer for you."

"And that is?" Itachi suddenly got serious and Huyu didn't like it one bit.

"I think I've been found out, and I need your help to spy on the Akatsuki now. I've sent kage bunshins henge into crows to go watch all of your progress, and you would be perfect for this." Now Huyu was sure he didn't like this. "I need you to betray Konoha, earn the right to join Akatsuki and spy on them from the inside."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Huyu's life is wicked isn't it? For those of you who are wondering, 'have they started Naruto's training yet?' well, it is secret to everybody else, and Kaida might call Naruto and or her dad on it at one point.

**Anyway, one more memory chapter from Huyu and I will give you Naruto and Ino's date. Then the story will progress normally again. **

**Ja ne.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Turok1 said, and I quote "decent chap though having him do those things when he was 3 years old seemed a little far stretched to me." Now, normally, I would agree, after all Huyu was only 3 years old and nobody looked out for him 24/7 right? Wrong. He has a demon that is over a thousand years old inside of him, and has been able to communicate with that demon ever since he was 3. Also, there's a lot of training stuff that I'm only going to summarize in these memories, then maybe in future chapters, have flashbacks for them to recall.**

**Chapter 28 Drag You Down**

* * *

"HUYU!!!!!!" After Itachi asked Huyu to join the Akatsuki to do undercover work, Kaida wanted the Uzumaki to be there with her as she very well could be witnessing some of the worst things he'll ever do in his life. "Where the hell are you?!" She had just noticed he wasn't with her and it bothered her greatly. He had, after all, walked into the… room?

'_Come to think of it, there were many doors in that corridor, and being caught up in Huyu's memories, I completely missed the fact that I've never left this room.'_ Basically she didn't know what the hell was going on. "HUYU!!!! What the hell is going on here?!!"

"I don't know!" Kaida looked around, but Huyu wasn't there. She didn't know what to do since it looked like the memory was paused and not receding, so she couldn't see the door right now.

"Kaida-chan?" Suddenly she turned around and was met with the sight of her boyfriend. She didn't realize how comforting that was.

She rushed into him and wrapped him in the hug. "What the hell, where were you?" She heard him chuckle.

"I was talking to Hachibi about the personalities. He told me he had it under control… after all the seal has weakened a bit and he can do more to help me now." Kaida pulled back, curious.

Huyu had mentioned Hachibi being under the control of Uchiha Madera, which did make as much sense as a demon attacking a village for no reason. Actually, it made more sense, but these were demons and she wanted to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Huyu-kun, how can you be certain, that Hachibi wasn't lying to you about attacking the village with Kyuubi? He could have just tricked you… not saying that you're stupid or anything." She didn't want him to feel insulted.

Huyu smiled. "Thanks for worrying love, but don't worry. That'll be explained in the memories as well. Also, if you were wondering why I was able to understand and do so many things at the age of 3…" Kaida cut him off.

"Actually, I got all of the conversations in your head with the Hachibi, along with your thoughts on situations and some mental images you have." Huyu smiled out of relief of not having to explain everything that Hachibi was responsible for his and some of his friends survival until he was about 6 or 7. It was the age when he started getting an idea on the majority of the village, and when he was doing missions up to traveling with both Jiraiya and the Akatsuki, Huyu had a profound look on humanity and how the world is run. Which we'll look at later.

"Alright…" he looked up at the memory they were in at the moment. "Ah, yes, looks like your at the answer of how and why." He was about to make the memory continue, but he realized Kaida hadn't asked him about the doors, which was the reason why the memory stopped. "By the way, the reason why the memory stopped, is because if the Akatsuki had found me out I had a back up plan for them not being able to use some weird jutsu to get these memories." Kaida nodded as she understood how much safer that was. It wasn't uncommon to hear stories like that when you're a mind walker.

"I have scattered and mentally blocked memories all over the place. So, finding them all will be hell. "I have the rest of my memories in another room, while I have a third room that will lock away anyone that tried to get in here with out my permission." Another common thing for Kaida to hear. That mental block thing happened a lot during the time Huyu was training with Jiraiya, sometimes it was a training regime and sometimes, she assumed, that it was his contacts getting in touch with him.

"The other doors were for going through my memories while looking through my eyes, and putting all of my emotional and mental strain on the person going through them. That's why they were broken down more, just incase someone like you wanted to experience it all, but had to take a break or run away from it because it was too much. A lot of the doors in here though are Hachibi's memories that he chose to share with me." He seemed to sadden for a split second.

Kaida didn't like it when she could see that he was sad but he decided to hide it anyway. It irritated her that Huyu tried to make seem as though sadness was something he didn't feel. Considering it was at the mention of Hachibi's memories, she would let it go because it simply wasn't her business.

"Anyway, let's go." Suddenly the memory disappeared and they walked outside.

Huyu turned to Kaida and offered his hand, she decided to wrap her arms around his instead. He chuckled as he led her down the corridor, took a right and showed up in front of a grey door.

"What is that color all about?" Kaida was confused, she had noticed that all of the doors were colored in this hall, but this was the only grey one.

"This is where I was literally walking the line and living the life of neutrality. To tell you the truth, I like it a lot, but the only aspect I can't have at almost all times with this life is being able to go to places with my face in the open and you by my side." He was going to save that for later, but he couldn't. He just had to let her know.

Kaida smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Soon, very soon. Right?" Huyu nodded as he opened the door and they walked inside. After clearing the doorway, it slammed shut and the memory from before continued.

* * *

"That's just great Itachi, spring this on me now. Guess what, I'm training under Jiraiya man, he's preparing us _for_ your group. What am I supposed to do about that?" Huyu crossed his arms in front of him.

"Don't worry, our group isn't taking action for another year or year in a half. Akatsuki actually runs itself like a mini mobile Ninja village… in aspects of training with each other, having places to stay, gaining information with each other, and so on and so forth."

Huyu raised his eyebrow. _'That actually sounds better then living in an actual village. Except for the 'Take over the world by force' part.'_ He shook his head as he thought some more about it. "What about Naruto and all those really close to me? How do you deal with the knowledge of hurting your family and friends?"

Itachi shook his head. "The only ones I miss right now are Kaa-san, Sasuke, Naruto, you, and…" Sadness hit Itachi and he didn't try to hide it. "…Anko-hime. I deal with it by knowing that you all will be safer with me doing this. Now, I need your help."

Huyu sighed heavily as he sat down. He didn't know what to do. There were people who expected him to be home. He shot his head up. _'Home… people waiting for my return…'_ Huyu looked back down with an angry expression. _'It was never my home! Everybody belittled Naruto and me! Everyone attacked us and abused us!'_ That's when it hit him in the face.

Air stopped flowing through Kaida for a second as she saw the mental image Huyu had in his head. Huyu clenched her and she breathed again. She looked at Huyu and back.

"No way Huyu, you've liked me since…" Huyu interrupted.

"No. It was a little bit after we saved you from rapists and while I was teaching you to swim and catch fish. That was the liking, but…" Huyu turned away from her. He looked at the image again.

The image in Huyu's head was one of him and Kaida, when they had spent that time at the pond, when he trained her… all of it built up to what he has with her now.

"…I think I had fallen for you when I was leaving Konoha to train." Kaida didn't know if she should be happy or sad. Considering that she had fallen for Huyu just after he got out of the hospital after fighting Juugo. But, he hadn't had a chance to explore that with her, and he didn't even know if he would make it home.

She quickly kissed him on the cheek twice and gently said that they would talk about a lot of things later. He nodded and they continued watching.

With in a flash, Huyu was in front of Itachi, almost the same size now, and was starring him dead in the eyes. Itachi smirked as he saw Huyu's sharingan.

"I'm doing this for you, Naruto, Jiraiya, your mom, your brother, Anko-sensei and the ones that I love at home. No one is going to mess with them, especially with the demon inside of me. Besides, he would fight tooth and nail to help me out." _'Please tell me your with me on this.'_

"**Huyu, because of this seal, we are supposed to die together. I intend to keep it that way."** Huyu laughed on the inside at Hachibi's remark.

Itachi seemed pleased with Huyu's answer. "Well, that's good then. I've already told the Akatsuki that I have a subordinate that is ready to take the next spot in the Akatsuki. If you were strong enough, I would get you to kill Orochimaru and get his ring, but you aren't ready for that yet. Although, I would like to see the look on his face when he sees that you have the…" He paused, didn't know what to call those blue snowflakes glowing in the black abyss that is Huyu's sharingan.

"It's called the Yukihen Sharingan. I have a much weaker version of your Tsukyomi and certain other powers. I've kept it a secret though and have practiced with it by myself. I'll show you later." Itachi nodded, knowing this would happen.

"Alright, I suggest you get yourself out of the Tsukyomi, that way it doesn't put so much stress on you. Meet me the gates of the town you were just in when ready." Huyu nodded as he forced the jutsu to end. Itachi was gone and he only felt slightly dizzy. He decided to test out a new theory of his for one of his powers.

He closed his eyes and he suddenly started thinking of fire, getting its pattern and movement. Then, he put wood under the fire, the origin of it. After that, he worked on the scenery around it. Suddenly two sleeping bags were on the ground, one body for each. Eventually, grass, trees and backpacks along with shinobi sandals and some scrolls were put together.

Huyu kept his eyes shut as he felt a pull on his entire being. The pull stopped almost as quickly as it came. He opened his eyes, and he was where he wanted to be. His campsite was comforting as he saw his sleeping bag. He was tired, and decided to go to sleep.

Kaida watched alongside Huyu as the demon container informed Jiraiya and Naruto the next day about his defection. Huyu got about fifty yards away when he decided it was safe for him to use the Jikoku Doutai. He activated his Yukihen Sharingan and remembered the village gates and instantly arrived there.

He smirked as he deactivated his sharingan. The night before, Huyu realized he would most likely not be welcomed in Akatsuki. So, he had made sure to get a mask like Kakashi's so he didn't use a genjutsu that everybody in that group would probably see through. Also, when he was in Water country, he made it a point to buy himself a jacket just like his, but with a hood. So, there he was, standing next to a tree with his new outfit and a scratch going through his hitai-ite. A few minutes later, a figure dropped from a tree.

"You beat me here." Itachi knew for a fact that Huyu's campsite was farther away then his own personal hide out, so what was going on.

"Oh, that was the thing I wanted to show you. I have an ability called Jikoku Doutai, judging by the name I bet you have a pretty good idea." Itachi nodded, amazed by this technique, wondering about his others. "So, tell me the plan."

"I found you, it's up to you for what alias you want, if none, than you'll remain unnamed, but that will probably put them on more of an edge. Secondly, we aren't going to the Akatsuki right away, we'll do that next year. Then we'll have half a year with them and then we'll make our move." Huyu nodded as he stored all of this away in his head. "For right now, we're going to stay at some personal hideouts of mine."

Huyu smiled under his mask. "I've got some… 'contacts' to take care of hide outs for me if I ever needed them, so if you want to use one, I know the location."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You already have contacts?"

Huyu gave him a sharp nod. "Yep, all thanks to… a personal friend of mine. You've seen my training with those five people right?" Itachi nodded. "They introduced me to someone that hooked me up. That's all I'm going to say." Itachi understood and respected that. So, he said 'excellent' and turned around.

"Alright, we're going to a hide out of mine, way out of the way from where we are and any civilization. It's in Rock Country, since we're currently in Water country, it'll take a while." Itachi was about to jump forward when Huyu placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Point in the direction, and I'll get us there faster." Itachi shook his head. "Why?"

"Because, while we're traveling, I'll be helping you with tactics and such things that don't require physical training. When we set up camp, I'll be helping you with Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, chakra control and teaching you knew jutsu and various other things." Huyu was almost jumping with delight as Itachi and he took off into the trees.

Huyu smiled as Kaida and himself watched Itachi train him. While moving Itachi came up with battle plans with Huyu for different situations. Solo fights, team fights, support groups either long, mid, or short ranged, how to utilize medic-nin to their best abilities during battle. He spoke of how to read ones actions through battle and then start mocking them while effortlessly defeating them, much like Neji during the Chuunin exams. He taught him history that was widely unknown by the majority of the ninja populace, including that Uchiha Madera was the one behind Kyuubi and Hachibi attacking Konoha. He told him of Madera's rivalry with the first Hokage and how they made peace. Once Senju was named Hokage Madera got pissed and tried to turn everyone from the Uchiha clan against Konoha's new leader, but nobody listened to him.

Itachi told Huyu that when he has enough training, they would go sneak back into Konoha and find something about his family. The Uchiha told him that one day a few months before he killed the Uchiha clan, he decided to see if he could find anything out about who Naruto's and Huyu's parents were. The only thing he could find though was the woman named Uzumaki Kushina, a refugee from the Whirlpool Country and the last known member of her clan. She died giving birth to her twin sons. He told Huyu that it didn't say who the father was, or anything else.

* * *

Kaida turned to Huyu and put her arms around his neck. He looked at her curiously and wondered what she was doing. Just so she didn't miss what happened in the memory, Huyu focused and it paused. He then gave all of his attention to his girlfriend.

Kaida smiled at him. "You know, I love you, right?" Huyu almost went 'no shit' and she could tell. "Well, I want you to know that know matter what, you'll always be my brave, handsome, strong and intelligent boyfriend and that you could tell me anything."

Huyu just looked at her, sorting through her words carefully. The only thing he came up with was that she was trying to make him feel better, or she's trying to get him to open up. He inwardly shrugged as he was already smiling at Kaida.

"Thank you Kaida-hime, I love you." He leaned down and quickly kissed her. They pulled away and continued to watch the memory. Kaida knew he wasn't going to open up just yet.

Itachi's hide out was nothing special. It was some kind of mountain house thing, with a big open space for miles so they could do the most destructive training they could do. It had been nearly a week, considering they were running most of the way, and Huyu insistead on them using Jikoku Doutai at least a few times so they could miss any possible danger.

Itachi had learned that Huyu's ability had a minor limitation on it. For the most part, Huyu can't teleport to just anywhere he wants to. If he's traveling to a place he's never been before, he would probably jump in the air and look straight ahead. It will teleport him a good 30-40 feet, then he'd just keep repeating Jikoku Doutai until he got to the place or ran out of chakra. For that reason, he only used it once for about an hour. It knocked a few days off his schedule.

The other thing is that, if he suddenly gets a memory of a place he's been before, or if he focuses on what most of the scenery looks like, he could teleport himself there. He loved using Instant Body Movement.

"Today, I want you to make a hundred and fifty kage bunshins, and get them to work on Taijutsu, then I want you to make a hundred fifty kage bunshins work on ninjutsu." As he was saying this, Huyu was making the amounts of clones he needed and sent them off. "Make a hundred and eighty kage bunshins work on genjutsu, and get a hundred and twenty kage bunshins, work on tactics. Have them go over all of the possible scenarios we went through, and make them read these." Itachi pointed to a pile of scrolls and books that involve methods of battle and past battles from back to the first shinobi war. The clones Huyu made pick them up and made half of them read the scrolls and books then disperse and make the other half practice the tactics they already know and the tactics the other bunshin will know.

"Now what?" Itachi looked at Huyu with a smirk. Huyu didn't like it.

"That's only 600 bunshin all together." Normally, you would think that Huyu's jaw comically hit the floor or that he may have just kicked into some of that Uzumaki spunk and started ranting about how Itachi was insane. Not this time. Huyu was completely serious and ready for anything. He needed to be prepared. Besides, he had worked with 450 bunshins before, so he was only conditioning himself.

"Do you want me to go the full thousand?" Itachi seemed to think it over for a second before he shook his head.

"No, but I want you to use 50 more clones for something. Make 50 clones, I'll make one, my clones will work with them." Huyu nodded and made 50 more clones to go train.

Itachi could only laugh. _'650 clones with out breaking a sweat. His chakra is absolutely ridiculous.'_ He suddenly snapped his fingers. "Make another 50 for any elemental manipulation." Huyu nodded with out a word and the 50 clones ran off to practice their manipulation.

Huyu watched Itachi intently, waiting for him to say something. After a minute or two, he was about to voice the dislike of waiting, especially during a time crunch, but suddenly he couldn't move, and he fell to his knees. He heaved for a second and the Huyu that was standing next to Kaida felt her tighten her death lock on his arm.

Huyu quickly did the breathing exercise that Shikaku and Inoichi got him to do to slow his heart rate and get in control of his breathing. It was useful for stealth missions so guards can't hear your breathing, it was excellent for meditating, and for situations like this, where you need to calm down.

Once he got it under control, he looked up to see Itachi with an amused look on his face. "What the hell was that? What do you think was funny about… whatever that was?"

Itachi shook his head. "I don't think it's funny, I just have never seen anyone recover from that so quickly before. As for what that was, it's called the 'Horror Stance.'"

Huyu raised a questioning eyebrow. "What?"

"The Horror Stance makes your opponent or opponents, feel like they've just witnessed their own death, but weren't quite finished off, so their brain starts messing up the wiring and they become temporarily useless. Now, I'm going to do it again, and I want you to see if you can tell me what I'm doing." Huyu nodded as he focused on Itachi. Suddenly he felt it again, this time, dropping to one knee. He saw something, but he wasn't sure what exactly. He did feel however…

"Your using some killer intent, and doing something else." With out a word Itachi performed it again and Huyu saw what he did. "Movement. Your slightly moving certain parts of your body. It's barely noticable, most would probably miss it."

Itachi smiled. "That would be correct. Now, the subtle movements of the body, coupled with the varying amounts of killer intent, end up scaring the person into thinking that their death is imminent and sometimes has already happened. Orochimaru made a genjutsu that has the same effect on people. The only difference is, this is a good way to not waste so much chakra, but it doesn't work on everybody. The majority, but not all."

Huyu nodded, thinking that was one of the coolest simplest things he would ever see. "Okay, now focus on my movements, I'll leave the killer intent out of it." Huyu focused as hard as he could on the unnoticeable to the naked eye movements for the Horror Stance as to memorize them.

An hour later, Huyu had basically gotten down some of the required amounts of killer intent when Itachi told him to disperse his clones _slowly_. Huyu nodded and he did four at a time. After they were all gone, Huyu almost collapsed. Itachi helped him inside and he fell a sleep almost instantly when he was placed on the sofa.

Itachi just shook his head at Huyu. He knew this kid had a lot of energy, but he didn't think he would almost be able to go to a thousand clones and use them all. Add the fact he was learning something too… the mental stress must have been a lot.

Itachi thought about the last couple of days. They had been training a lot since they met up, Huyu will probably be ready before he originally thought. He decided that Huyu would start with the more advanced stealth training and Itachi would make him focus more on his elemental abilities. He had gotten Huyu to copy half of his knowledge of battle in all areas of physical battle. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Kinjutsu. Now, forever will he have those techniques under his belt, even if he went blind. When it comes to copying, the Sharingan is like having photographic memory, so it will be imprinted into your brain no matter what.

* * *

Days had turned into weeks and those weeks turned into one month. Itachi had taught Huyu as much as he could about stealth, and the raven haired man had laid down the structure of Konoha and how to infiltrate it. There was still a possibility that they would get caught, but if worse comes to worse, Huyu could use Jikoku Doutai.

Currently, the two man squad was just outside Konoha. They decided infiltrating it at night would be best for there dark clothes. They didn't want to kill anybody, so they did their best to hide their chakra and not be seen by patrol.

"Hey, Itachi." Said shinobi turned to Huyu. "Did I ever tell you that I had been coming here from time to time during my trip, using Jikoku Doutai, to visit? The only thing I like about this place are a certain group of people I know, but I won't tell you about it now." Itachi raised an eyebrow and wondered why he would risk that. He shook those thoughts from his head as he focused on the task at hand.

Quickly, with out sound, they jumped over the walls and dashed for the Anbu HQ. Huyu wasn't authorized to go anywhere other then the interrogation rooms unless he had Ibiki or a Jonin with him. So, Itachi was left with leading the way. Itachi knew the lay out of the hidden complex and decided to enter through a hidden passage way. Minutes later they had entered the complex that was built mostly underground, while it had two or three floors above ground.

Both shinobi hid in a room as a guard passed. They mouthed words to each other using the sharingan to read lips, well Huyu moved his mask out of the way when they did this.

'_Thirty seconds after we knock out that guard.'_ Itachi informed Huyu a few hours before hand that at night, guards are to check in every two minutes. When the patrol doesn't report in they give them thirty seconds to answer, just in case, then they inform the rest of the guards.

'_Alright, I think I should have a clone interrogate him in here, and have the other clone solely focus on look out.'_ Itachi nodded agreeing with this. So, they looked out the door slightly, and just as the guard came into view, Huyu made two clones and all four of them jumped the guard. They quickly moved him inside and Huyu strapped him, left only in his boxers, to a chair of ice.

Itachi put a sound barrier on the room and he and Huyu left. One clone stood by the door, sensing if anyone would come by while the other would interrogate the guard. Right off the bat, Huyu pulled off his one strap bag put it on a table of ice. He reached inside and pulled out a torture kit. He unraveled it to reveal torture tool and random drugs. He first pulled out a drug and turned to the guard.

"I'm giving you one chance here. We aren't looking to kill anybody right now, we're just looking to get information on four shinobi. Actually, two, them being the parents of the other two." Huyu put his hand on the man's shoulder and said. "I want to know where all of your files are on Uzumaki Huyu and Uzumaki Naruto."

"Why would I tell you that?" Huyu shook his head as he injected the man.

"Look, I'm not wasting my time with this. I'm going to warn you, that drug makes your pain receptors go haywire. So, last chance to answer truthfully. We want to know about their parents, so, give us the information to find that information. What ever it may be." Huyu glared at the man with his green eyes, having the sharingan deactivate for now.

The man didn't show any signs of co-operation or fear, so Huyu pulled out a surgical knife and cut the guy on his arms. He kept cutting him slowly for a few minutes, the man screaming in agony, when finally he broke.

"The file room your looking for is on the tenth floor. Good luck getting in there!!" Huyu shrugged as he knocked the guy out and removed the seal, while getting the other to clothe him again. After they were done, they had a short memory of being attacked. The clone dispersed and Huyu cursed.

'_This is why I stayed behind, I knew he was going to be attacked.'_ Knowing where to go, Huyu ran out of the room and down the hall.

Itachi cursed as just when they turned the corner, a lightning ball went through Huyu's Kage Bunshin. Itachi didn't realize at first that he was a clone so he was only partially surprised. Itachi had on a cloak, but wasn't wearing the Akatsuki one. His hood was up and it was pretty dark in the halls right now so he knew their assailant hadn't seen his face yet.

"Ah, Hatake Kakashi, we meet again." The copy cat ninja didn't know where, but he had a feeling he knew this guy. The silver haired Jonin pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance. Just as they were about to lunge at each other, something hit Kakashi in the ribs. He skid back a good few feet away and quickly Huyu spoke.

"Kakashi, it's just me." For a second, Itachi thought Huyu was insane, but then thought that Naruto and Jiraiya would rather tell everybody about Huyu in person.

That doesn't mean Huyu knew this.

"Huyu? I thought you were training with Jiraiya? And who's this?" Itachi just nodded a greeting, and Huyu chuckled.

"Nobody, just listen. I've been practicing my infiltration and stealth lately. I had done small stuff with low grade ninja's and slowly worked my way up to some higher ranked places to sneak into. I've sort of gotten closer to this, but not much. Anyway, I just wanted to see if I could find any files on my parents." It was the truth, so Huyu didn't feel bad about this at all.

"Huyu, I don't think that's such a great idea." Kakashi was dreading this when suddenly he heard Huyu say wait and Kakashi felt himself get knocked out by Huyu's partner.

"What the hell Itachi?" Itachi just nodded to the end of the hall.

"You know where the file room is, we need to get their now." Huyu growled, not knowing how to avoid anymore contact. "Huyu, make around a hundred kage bunshin and have them henge into us, running around the building."

Huyu just went 'well duh' in his head, pissed he didn't think about that already. He did what Itachi suggested and they all ran off in different directions. Huyu and Itachi made a mad dash to the file room.

Once they reached the place, they saw clones of themselves being chased by some Jonin down the hall. They quickly walked inside and looked around. Huyu just dropped his jaw as he looked at all of the information. Itachi tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"These files are on Genin and Chuunin. The other files are in the vault back there." Itachi pointed to doors that probably lead to the vault. That was the most likely place to go since both Huyu's parents were most likely Jonin. They went back and saw that the door was locked with a barrier. Huyu tested it out by punching the damned thing, but nothing happened but him getting shocked. Itachi told him he didn't know how to get by it.

"They change the seal every week. I've been gone way longer than that." Huyu just grunted in frustration.

"Fine, just stand back and watch." Huyu suddenly stuck his hand out, palm up and chakra started forming.

Once the Rasengan was complete, he smashed it into the barrier. No affect. He then remembered something Naruto came up with. The Jinchuriki made that familiar cross sign as he made another clone. The original stuck his right hand, palm up, next to his clones hand in the same position. They made the Rasengan, which was bigger with two made together, and slammed it into the barrier. Instantly the barrier broke and the door went with it into the oblivion. Itachi made that whistling sound as they walked in.

Quickly, Huyu made fifty clones to search for profiles with his last name involved. He found one on Uzumaki Kushina a few moments later. He dispersed half his clones and got all of them to read through files of files of files. Finally, they all dispersed… and Huyu almost collapsed. He leaned against the wall and slowly slid down to a sitting position. He had blank stare on his face that Itachi was quickly not liking.

"Hey, we need to get out of here Huyu, so get up. We'll talk about this later." It took at least another ten minutes to get through Huyu's thick skull where he finally got up and they dashed out of the building. Huyu's parents' files laid on the floor, open to reveal his parents.

Itachi knew another passage way to get out of the complex, luckily they were only really used for shortcuts and the Great War. Itachi suddenly had a bad feeling about Huyu.

Sure enough, just as he looked to Huyu, the boy jumps off from their destination. Itachi didn't dare yell out to him, because they needed to stay hidden. So far, no one knew they were there anymore.

After chasing his 'subordinate' for about five minutes, they finally came to a stop in front of this _huge _estate that Itachi had never seen before. Huyu gave him no time to memorize it as he bit his thumb and smeared his blood on a seal at the gates, it opened and they walked in. Immediately afterwards, the gates slammed shut by themselves and Itachi saw the sir name on the wall. His eyes widened as he just saw Huyu open a blood gate created by the fourth. _'I had my suspicions because of Naruto's features and both of their behavior.'_

Huyu continued inside, followed by Itachi, and started looking around. Finally, he came by a hidden stair case that went underground. They descended the stairs until they came to a stop in front of a large iron door with another seal on it. Huyu did the same thing as before, and it opened. They walked inside and they both had their jaws on the ground.

Inside was a library of anything useful to shinobi. From history books to tactics to family styles to family jutsu to other jutsu and many other things. They looked around the large room to eventually find a large weapons rack. Quickly, Huyu made a hole bunch of kage bunshins, and got them to read every scroll and book they could while another one would make a copy of each scroll. Finally, after two hours, Huyu realized they were still in Konoha and they hadn't found them. Huyu had gotten through probably just under half the scrolls and all of the books. He decided to take the original ones of the scrolls they hadn't copied yet, and return them later.

"Our tracks have been messed with. I bet you anything it's raining." Itachi explained.

Huyu rubbed his chin as he thought out loud. "Kakashi isn't awake, because if he was, Pakkun would have found us by now." Itachi nodded his agreement on that one.

Eventually, Huyu decided to inspect the weapons better. He saw two katana crossing each other. He knew they were probably going to be his favorite weapon. One of them had a black scabbard with a gold bottom. He saw that it had black and white tape going around the silver handle and the hilt was black. He pulled the blade out, and he was amazed. There were runes around the sword that were barely visible, but you could see them on the white-ish blue blade. He put the sword back in its scabbard and placed it in a sealing scroll. The second sword had a onyx scabbard with silver at the bottom instead of gold. The handle was all onyx with the black tape wrapped around it and the hilt was platinum. The blade it self had a different design of runes on it and it was an onyx blade. To Huyu and Itachi, it felt evil. Quickly he placed that in the sealing scroll.

He looked around and saw the weapon that would be perfect for Naruto's wind affinity.

It was a large bladed fan that had a kodachi holstered in the handle. It had a black metal rim with silver paper and he could tell that the material was infusible with chakra. A bunch of seals were every where on the material and looked like it formed one massive seal. Huyu decided to inspect it another time as he took it and put it in his storage scroll.

They had found the Hirashin kunai and serrated daggers. He found a Bo staff that wasn't made out of oak like usual. It was instead made out of adamantine, one of if not the strongest type of metal out there. There were other weapons on the rack that weren't all so definitive that Huyu and Itachi were willing to get themselves captured over so they just grabbed everything they needed in the room and put it in various storage scrolls. Finally, Huyu came across two summoning contracts, one of them being wolves and the other being…

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Kaida looked at Huyu. He just smirked as he looked at her.

"What, I can't let all my secrets out now can I? Don't worry, you'll find out eventually." They kept watching as the memory came back.

Huyu and Itachi were now at Itachi's hide out in Cloud country. Itachi just sat down and stared at Huyu for a long time. He couldn't be happier to be training not only his friend, but the Fourth's son no less. The Uchiha was certain that Kakashi must have felt even happier about training his deceased Sensei's son. Well, if he knew. Itachi then realized why almost no one knew about Minato's sons, and not too many people knew Kushina. Yeah, she was well known among a really small group, but he didn't think anybody really knew about the fourth and her being married.

Itachi made a personal vow to make sure he protected Huyu as long as he lived. _'Namikaze-Uzumaki Huyu. I have always thought you were meant to do great things. I didn't imagine you being a son of the Hokage though. You were there for my two deserving family members when I had killed everyone and left. You saved a village that shunned you countless times. I'll follow you where ever you go from this day forward. Besides, I'm not the leader type, and I trust my life being in your hands.'_ He smirked as he stood up from the couch.

Huyu and Kaida both shut down. Hearing Itachi's vow to Huyu in his head was a little weird and a very shocking. Weird part being that they could hear what he had to say, and realized the memory thing has done this twice. They didn't know what to make of it. However, they just continued on watching the memories go on showing Huyu train and learn half of Uzumaki clan styles and jutsu and half of the Namikaze styles and jutsu in two months with all of his kage bunshin being used. He hadn't mastered all of it yet, but he got a fair amount of it under his belt. He also learned how to use those two swords he found and use them to there potential. He hadn't looked over the history of the swords yet and promised himself he would later. He left the fan for Naruto as well as the adamantine Bo staff. He split up all of the other weapons and put them in separate storage scrolls.

The weapons he had put in Naruto's storage scroll would most likely fit his fighting style, Huyu wouldn't rip his brother off when it came to family heirlooms, and he knew Naruto didn't care much for the blade.

* * *

A few days after leaving Konoha though, he came across the information in his head about his bloodlines. His dads Shinigan was something he wanted to get for sure. He had informed Itachi that there was a ritual to be followed and he needed his assistance. Itachi gladly took the opportunity to help his friend.

Basically, the ritual was Huyu and Itachi learning all the seals they needed to draw on the ground, going from rows and meeting in the middle where a swirl of seals would be. That would be where Itachi sat, also, they would need Itachi to sit at another circle at the end of one of the rows that was entitled, 'Guardian'. How ironic.

After doing this, they sat Huyu shirtless in the middle of the seals. Itachi drew seals on him, similar to the way Kakashi did to Sasuke, and then set up two scrolls.

"Okay, Itachi. I've got to tell you the last bit of this." Huyu spoke from his spot on the ground as Itachi was setting everything up. "Half way through the ritual I'll die." Itachi's head shot up so fast Huyu thought it would have left his shoulders.

"What?!" Hearing that you were going to help kill a close friend of yours, so close you would consider a younger brother, didn't really go well with Itachi. Yes, he did half to harm people that he cared about when he was undercover, the only people he really killed that he had know being his family, but that was why he didn't kill any of his old friends before and after he left. Now, Huyu throws this at him. "I'm suddenly not liking…" He was cut off by Huyu.

"Don't you get it, Itachi? I need to do this, for my family, and so I can help Naruto once he finds out. I would like to give these to him as soon as possible, but I'm probably going to end up waiting until a little bit after he gets back home." Itachi just looked down.

"Now, after I die, the rest of the ritual will be up to you, and for a few minutes, you'll see a Shinigami. He won't kill you, and he'll give you instructions on what to do." Itachi gritted his teeth. This was really unpleasant in his opinion. He wanted to keep protesting, but he didn't even get the chance to. "The reason why you're the guardian here is because I trust you enough to protect my body for three days, while I'm dead and in the afterlife. I'll be doing something the Shinigami will be telling me to do. While you take my body to the land of demons. Now, this normally would be bad because the Demon Country is on the other side of the deserts of Suna. Since you have three days to get my body and my family heirlooms there you wouldn't be able to make it." Huyu was reffering to four necklaces that had a symbol for something on it. One was death, the other was life, the third was peace and the last one was war.

"Then what the hell are we doing it here for?! Do you realize that you won't be able to come back?!" Itachi was about to clobber Huyu for his actions, but said Jinchuriki was grinning.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I have a trick up my sleeve you know." Huyu stood up and waved for Itachi to go to him. Itachi walked up to Huyu and just as he came with in reach, Huyu poked Itachi on the forehead. "Heh, you'll know what to do." Huyu winked as he activated his sharingan. He had to have it active and working while this was happening.

Itachi just sat down on his seal as he was thinking about what just happened. Huyu sat down on his seal, which read 'Death'. They both went through the hand seals and focused a lot of chakra into the seals. Suddenly, this blue light swirled around Huyu and then a red light showed up, going in the opposite direction as the blue one. Itachi had chakra running through him and it was raising into the sky. The seals started glowing and Huyu smirked.

"Alright Itachi! Go through with the summoning of the Shinigami." Itachi pulled out the vile of Huyu's blood, smeared it on his hand, then did the hand seals for summoning the Death God. They were slightly different then the original ones, but that was to make sure no one tried summoning a Shinigami. After the seals, Itachi slammed the blood smeared hand down on to the first scroll.

The lights around Huyu merged together to make one violet light. It engulfed Huyu, and that's when Itachi was given the signal to use the other scroll. After he had repeated the process, he slammed the hand down on the scroll and the purple light around Huyu shot into the sky. After a few seconds, a puff of black smoke appeared and a Shinigami emerged from it. Itachi didn't realize how disgusting these creatures looked. They looked like they were apart of an Orochimaru experiment.

The Shinigami was a large grey toned creature, with long white hair, and completely black eyes. In his left hand was a serrated dagger almost as long as a kodachi. His right hand had seals running up all the way to his shoulder. He had beads wrapped around the arm and his hand was clawed. He was wearing a white sleeveless kimono and brown ripped slacks. No shoes. All of his teeth were sharp and his ears were pointed. The size of this creature was another thing, he was around eight feet tall if Itachi was correct.

Suddenly, the purple light vanished and Huyu could be seen clearly again.

"**Ah! It's been a long time since a Namikaze has summoned a Shinigami to perform this ritual. Namikaze Huyu, do you accept the terms of agreement to get the Shinigan. Those terms being I will take your soul and place it in the after life. I will give you an assignment, and you'll have three days to complete it. That assignment will give you passage to the doors of the demon realm back to the living realm." **Both Huyu and Itachi felt extremely sick when they heard the Shinigami's voice. Itachi concluded that it was the fact that everything about a death god is death it self. He probably could talk someone to death.

"I agree to the terms and am ready for anything." Huyu declared with such motivation even the Shinigami was impressed.

"**Very well then, but, I have a deal with you. If you complete this and do it right in two days, I'll only kill your brother for a half an hour and bring him back to life my self. The catch, is that you'll have to bring him to the demon gates and go to the Demon realm to complete a conjoined task I'll give the both of you." **The death god smiled wickedly.

Huyu nodded. "Alright, deal." He extended his hand to shake close the deal with the Shinigami.

The Shinigami laughed as he grasped Huyu's hand and it almost exploded. Almost all of his skin was blown off and he was bleeding severely. It looked like all of his muscles were damaged and his bones were shattered. Huyu only grunted in pain. This interested the taker of souls.

"**I've heard the worst kind of people beg for me to take their souls when ever I do that. When you only grunt at it. Kid, I'll have a special gift for you in a few years… if your alive that is." **The Shinigami laughed wickedly, which didn't help Itachi at all who winced every time the damn thing made a noise. Huyu was getting dreary and the Shinigami plunged him with his dagger. Then he shoved his hand into Huyu's body, and ripped his soul out. Huyu fell over in a heap on the ground as the Shinigami sent his soul to the after life. He turned to Itachi and laughed.

"**Alright, I'll fix his arm when you get him to the Demon gates. They are placed in the center of the country. Careful, though, it'll be guarded by cults, demonic creatures, and many other kinds of monsters you could think of. I'm pretty sure you'll be alright, so long as you don't make one single mistake. Also, because your responsible for this, I'm giving you a little extra power so it won't be so hard."** The Shinigami laughed as he vanished and Itachi stopped the ritual. The seals disappeared and he felt drowsy only for a second. Almost instantly he felt empowered and also felt a sting in his eye. He clenched at it and after a few seconds, he ended up next to Huyu, but he wasn't even moving towards him. Itachi then realized what Huyu did when he poked him in the head.

* * *

Huyu felt Kaida clench at his arm again. He turned to see that she was sweating and about ready to collapse. He held her and stopped the memory. He examined her quickly and decided that was enough for now. He exited the room, closed it and brought her back to Hachibi's cell.

"**What's the matter with her?"** Hachibi asked offhandedly. He was to busy trying to keep any of Huyu's personalities from taking over for awhile to care about to much of the details.

"I think she's been in here for too long. She needs to leave now so you won't have to deal with this soon. I'll take my pills once I get back out." Hachibi sighed a relief. He had nearly limitless chakra, but he hated having to deal with Huyu's personalities. If the Demon was going to be stuck inside of Huyu for the rest of his life, then he'd rather do it alone.

Kaida canceled her jutsu and felt herself re-enter her body. Huyu woke up and took his pills as he said he would and they just stared at each other.

Finally, Huyu smirked and said. "We're still naked, want to go again?"

Kaida smiled as she wanted to, but she remembered she wanted to talk to Huyu again. "First we need to talk about some things."

Suddenly both of them froze as they felt multiple familiar killer intent being radiated at Kaida's bedroom door. Any slight hope of them thinking it was their imagination was destroyed when someone shouted at them.

"Your dead Huyu!!" It was both Inoichi and Naruto.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Cliffy! Huyu is usually aware of what's going on around him but then BAM! They forgot the rest of Kaida's family that lived there. Hahaha, Huyu and Kaida are in for it now. Oh, people still don't know about Huyu not killing Jiraiya.

**What's going to happen? Find out next chapter. R&R please! I only have 29 reviews and 28 chapters!! I've read stories with less than half as many chapters as mine and they have over a hundred. Oh well, I guess it's good I do this for fun and to get my ideas out of my head.**

**Ja ne.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: YES!! My first flame!! I actually laughed my ass off at the flame too. The guy must have only read the first chapter and he didn't even sign in to review me. HAHAHAHA! Literally, he said "Huyu is a fag and by Huyu I mean Raziel Sotd!" That's hilarious!!! I'm still laughing actually…**

**Anyway, Naruto's and Ino's date in this chapter. I bet you all have been waiting for this. Actually, I've realized that some of the story leans a little bit more towards Huyu's story then Naruto's. Hopefully I'll remind myself not to let that happen. I also bet I'll get a little bit more reviews with the NaruXIno action in this one – Wait!**

**Somewhere in Oto**

"**My ass hurts!! Put the fire out, put it out, PUT IT OUT!!" Orochimaru was running around cursing at the flame on his ass. Quickly Kabuto ran up to him with a pale of water.**

"**I've got it Oreo-kun." He threw the pale, water completely missing the fire and the pale landing on Orochimaru's head.**

"**I curse who ever the hell flamed Raziel Sotd! He will be my experiment if I ever find him!" And with that, everything went back to normal, and the Leaf Demons continued.**

**Also, I messed up the meaning of Kinjutsu. I used it as the style of fighting with swords, but it really means 'Forbidden Techniques' just for the people who didn't know that. I might go back an change it later, if I don't forget.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 29 Paralyzer

Naruto growled when he realized that even though some people respected or just didn't care about the fact he was a Jinchuriki anymore, there were still people that didn't like him… and most likely thought of Ino as nothing more than a demon whore.

This pissed him off.

Ino noticed the glares but she didn't care about them. People were that ignorant, let them be. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his and looked at him. Naruto instantly relaxed and smiled at her too.

"So, we're going to Ichiraku's first thing in the morning?" Ino asked her knuckleheaded boyfriend. He just nodded and grinned.

"You bet! Teuchi and Ayame are awesome people with the best tasting ramen. Chouji said it himself; anybody that has a good heart loves Ichiraku's ramen." Ino laughed, remembering her childhood friend say that many times to people.

They finally reached their destination and sat down on the stool. Teuchi and Ayame smiled at them knowingly.

"Welcome our favorite couple- uh, I mean costumers!" Teuchi exclaimed. Naruto and Ino just rolled their eyes at the old man's antics. Teuchi had been gloating about hitting the nail on the head when he thought Ino and Naruto was a couple.

"I would like my usual old man!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I would like my vegetable ramen and my chicken ramen please." Ino was a little less enthusiastic about eating ramen then Naruto was, but she did grow to like it ever since he got her eating enough of it.

"Coming right up guys!" Teuchi and Ayame then went to work on the ramen and presented it to the blonde couple. They started digging in and talking about latest events with the ramen stand owners.

"So, how's your training going Naruto!" Ayame was interested in Naruto's training regime since it was so unique. He was the only one to be able to use Kage Bunshin to train the way he does because of his chakra reserves.

Naruto quickly finished his third bowl and swallowed the soup before he answered. "It's been going excellently. I'm glad that so far, I haven't had to use my Shi no Me, which is actually called Shinigan. I found that out after reading another book I hadn't noticed before. Anyway, that means I'll have a huge advantage on my opponents that have seen me fight before. Huyu had told me to always watch what I say out in the open, because you never know when someone might be listening. That itself could cause a problem." All three of the people listening nodded knowingly.

If information gathering amongst shinobi could be dangerous. If someone let anything slip, eminent danger would likely be upon certain people.

"The chakra resistors my dad came up with are awesome! They work just like chakra weights but they don't mess with my bone development and I can increase them with out taking them off, unlike the chakra weights some shinobi use." Naruto raised his left arm and got Ino to roll up the sleeve for him, since he was still wearing his cast. On his arm, everybody could see four seals on his arm. Two on either side of his bicep and two on either side of his forearm. "All I have to do is focus a certain amount of chakra on them, and they release the weight on me, then I do the same thing to regain the weight. The annoying thing is that if I release the weight, it feels like a wind storm hit. I've actually blown my clones off their feet and dispersed some because they were thrown into trees."

Everybody including Naruto chuckled at that. Ino smiled, just starting to use the chakra resistors herself the day before. Naruto told her that he was going to train with her for awhile now. She's gotten pretty good since they started training together a few days ago. She's gotten used to some of the weight, but it would be another day or two before she adjusts them.

She had also learned that she had the water affinity, which was something she was happy about. She saw a lot of water jutsu being used by various ninja, Kakashi and Huyu namely, and thought the Suiton was a pretty cool element to use. She liked the Futon jutsu too, but she knew from what Asuma and Naruto told her that she most likely didn't have the affinity since it was rare to have in Konoha.

That was another thing. Asuma was getting better, but if he took another major injury, he wouldn't be able to be an active ninja anymore. Of course, everybody thought he would be a little worried about it, considering he was lucky to still be a ninja, but he just smiled when he heard the news.

'_He said "I'm just glad that I was able to be given a second chance at living with my wife and child. Next time I'm seeing Huyu, I'll be thanking him properly." After that Kurenai said the same thing. When we had informed them of Hidan and Kakuzu, Naruto gave them the thumbs up and Kurenai hugged him for 'punishing the evil bastards'.'_ Ino smiled at the memory as she quickly finished her last bowl of ramen and Naruto just started his seventh.

Ino then remembered when Naruto found out that he would be helping with the Chuunin exams, along side Ino, Shikamaru, and the rest of the rookie ten. Neji was a Jonin so he would be constantly on guard duty and Lee and Tenten were helping him with that. Apparently, Naruto would be helping during Ibiki's part of the exam. His reaction was priceless.

Naruto seemed to be thinking the same thing as he thought back to it.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Naruto was meeting the original Ino-Shika-Chou trio, Ibiki and Anko for a review of his training with them. A little bit after the Gaara mission, they had approached him and apprenticed him the same way they did with Huyu. They did not inform him of Huyu's training with them and Naruto surprisingly did take the interrogation and poison training. He however, didn't get the spy network. He actually declined it when Shikaku offered him the visit. The Uzumaki simply told him that it was 'to troublesome' and liked it better if Huyu was his spy network. Shikaku apparently laughed at the closeness to Naruto's statement and reality._

_After they had told Naruto he had almost completed his training and he was progressing better than usual, Ibiki announced he had a message from Tsunade._

"_Naruto, you are to be helping with the Chuunin exams, more importantly, my part of the Chuunin exams." Naruto seemed dumbfounded._

"_You want me to watch for cheaters after listening to your boring speech again?" Ibiki glared at Naruto for that statement while Anko laughed. He cleared his throat and continued._

"_Yes, and your also going to be on call if another incident happens in the forest of death. Alright?" Naruto nodded._

"_If there's another preliminary fight, Shikamaru will be the proctor because he could stop anybody with his Kage Mane if they didn't listen to him. And Shino will be the proctor for the finals. For the finals, everybody will be on guard, just incase Orochimaru or Akatsuki, or another village tries an invasion." Shikaku explained. Naruto nodded and shortly after he was sent on his way._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Naruto smiled to himself as he thought about the exams, which were a month from today, and then thought about teaching those kids at the academy. He wouldn't allow them to just go through history lessons and kunai and Taijutsu practice, he would also start their chakra exercises as soon as he could. He would also enforce the 'those of us who break the rules are trash, but those of us who betray our friends are even lower then trash' and the 'look underneath the underneath' mottos. Hopefully, those kids won't be so green when they get out of the academy, and hopefully more of a success rate would pass the final exams the individual instructors give.

Being caught up in his thoughts, Naruto almost missed the man who walked into the ramen stand and sat down at the end of the counter.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's ramen stand! What can I get for you?" Teuchi greeted the customer. The hooded figure looked at him before returning his stare to the table. The ramen stand owner quickly felt something off about this guy.

The mysterious man finally spoke up. "Get me some sake and miso pork ramen please. Keep them both coming." Ayame went straight to making the ramen as Teuchi looked at him.

"Are you old enough to drink that young man?" Even though the voice screamed 'EXPERIENCE' at everyone, he still knew he was young.

The lone figure just looked up at Teuchi. "I've killed, I've worked my body to the bone, I left my home village, my girlfriend behind with it for her own safety… and I've literally come back to life through death's door. You decide whether I'm old enough." After receiving the message, which was either 'I'm a ninja' or 'I'm inhuman, don't piss me off', Teuchi pulled out his best sake and poured it into a dish. The man picked up the dish and told Teuchi to leave the bottle so the ramen owner could attend to other business if it arose. A few minutes after that, Ayame gave him his first bowl of ramen.

"I hope you enjoy it!" She exclaimed happily. She was a little freaked out about this guy, but Naruto and Ino were there, so she felt safe.

The blonde duo were studying the guy intently, trying to figure out who he was. They felt like they've at least spoken to him once before, but they couldn't tell. Suddenly they saw him reach for his face, which was completely blacked out from the shade his hood cast over it.

After taking his eighth drink of sake, he responded as he picked up his chopsticks. "An old friend of mine once said 'Anybody with a good heart must love Ichiraku's ramen.' Since I've had your ramen before, yes, I will enjoy it, and arigato." He started eating his ramen at a reasonable pace for awhile, sighing after his first bite. You would think he was craving this ramen for a long time. Ayame went back to work and Ino and Naruto kept staring at him.

Suddenly he snapped his head towards them, still they couldn't see his face. "Is there something I can help you with?" He said the polite words, but it sounded like 'fuck off and die'. Naruto just went back to eating as did Ino. When they glanced again, he had already finished his ramen and was drinking sake again.

"I'll have another." He repeated this until he ate about five bowls of ramen and finished off the sake bottle.

Naruto didn't get it… this guy ate that much ramen, and drank all of that sake, and he didn't even wobble as he walked out of the ramen establishment. Before he left, while he was paying, he muttered something about not being able to get drunk. After he was gone, Ino gave her two cents.

"Okay, was it just me, or did you guys get a weird vibe from that guy too?" They all seemed to have felt the same.

"I felt the same thing Ino-chan, I felt like I've met the guy before. Someone I knew a very long time ago." Naruto didn't know what to make of it, still thinking about the man. Suddenly, they heard a crack and realized it was raining out.

Naruto grunted. "Great, I planned on training with my weapons today." He had finally started training with his fan and other special weapons that Huyu left him at Tenten's family shop. He had progressed over the last couple of weeks, taking a liking to the fan and the kodachi inside of it. If he was to rely on pure Taijutsu weapon fighting though, he would want to use the Bo staff. It was probably his favorite weapon.

"Aw, poor Naru-kun can't play with his toys today." Ino teased playfully. Naruto just smirked as he knew how to get her back. He leaned into right next to her ear as he said.

"I can always play with you, my love toy." He laughed as she blushed so badly he thought she was going to die. Ino didn't like perverts, but Naruto was her boyfriend, and she wanted to for awhile since they started dating awhile ago. They weren't able to keep going with the teasing however as they started hearing music play.

"What is that?" Ayame asked.

Teuchi shook his head. "I think the question is, where is that comi…" He was cut off as they heard a shout.

**HERE COMES THE RAIN!!!**

They listened as the music played and after a few minutes the song was over. Naruto rushed outside to figure out what was going on, but he didn't have a clue as to where the music was coming from.

'_I wonder what's going on.'_ Before anyone else could compose another thought, another song started.

**Disappointing, change in season  
Cold has come again  
Streets are flooded, with excuses  
Stories never end  
People walk in, their delusion  
Wading through despair  
We must come to stand as one,  
And take the cross they bare**

Yep, Naruto had a weird feeling, like the one he got when that mysterious dude was in the ramen stand. After the song ended he decided to leave it alone for now. _'At least it's good music.'_

They went back inside the stand to pay for their food and continue their date on Christmas. Suddenly Naruto smiled to himself as the Ichiraku's said their farewells.

'_A Christmas with my girlfriend. It's going to be great! Especially when I give her the gift I got her at the party at the Uchiha compound tonight.'_

Suddenly he snapped back to the now as Ino was snapping her fingers in front of Naruto's face. "Earth to Naruto-kun. Are you there? This is your girlfriend speaking."

Naruto just smiled at her. "Sorry, thinking about tonight." Ino beamed.

"Oh! That party is going to be so cool! The music, the dancing, the food and the people!" The Yamanaka girl was using her arms very dramatically as she was explaining the whole thing. Naruto chuckled at her, which made her stop in confusion. Quickly, he kissed her on the lips and pulled back.

"Lets go to the Hokage mountain." Ino nodded as she jumped onto Naruto's back and he started giving her a piggy back ride.

They went past the area Naruto's old apartment building was and she noticed construction was being done. She quickly remembered what that old man said to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Our favorite blonde Jinchuriki responded.

"Didn't that old guy say he wasn't going to rebuild the apartment complex?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but apparently, since more people respect me, there have been offers on rooms, whether I'm living there or not. The old man offered my room back though and it's supposed to be a bigger too!" Naruto exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Ino kind of felt a little put out and sad. She wanted Naruto to stay with her at her house. She loved his company, and she didn't think she could sleep anymore with out her human sized teddy bear. _'He is human after all.' _She thought to herself.

Naruto had a genuine smile on as he landed on the top of his father's head, and let Ino down. He grasped her chin and made her look at him. "However, I declined the offer and told him that I didn't want to live in a place where I never was welcomed before. Especially if I could live with my girlfriend." Ino beamed, almost quite literally when Naruto said this. She wrapped him in a bear hug and he squeezed her just as tight.

"You didn't actually say that did you?" Naruto laughed.

"It was implied… It was basically the thought that immediately ran through my head when he offered the room and I said no." Ino pulled back just enough to lean up and kiss Naruto on the lips. It was a deep and passionate kiss too.

She licked at his bottom lip and he automatically opened up to have a tongue wrestling contest. Said contest went on for a few minutes before they broke apart for air.

"Don't tell my girlfriend I was kissing a hot stranger on the Hokage Mountains. She'll kill me." Ino playfully punched Naruto in the arm when he just laughed.

"That's not funny." She said as she laid her head against his chest. After a few more minutes of just sitting on his father's head, making out every now and then, the blonde duo decided it was time to go home and get ready for the party.

* * *

Naruto and Ino showed up at the party looking very awesome. Some girls would say Naruto was hot when some guys and girls would say Ino was extremely hot. Ino was wearing a black dress that stopped mid thigh, she was also wearing her hair down and a fishnet glove on her right hand. She wore the same styled heels as Tsunade, except they were also black.

Naruto was wearing the birthday present Kurenai got him. The male version of her outfit, and he was wearing the fishnet shirt under the red shirt. Just like Kurenai's shirt, his right sleeve was the only sleeve, so the fishnet sleeve was the only thing showing on the left side. He was wrapped in the white wrappings and his hitai-ite was wrapped around his left arm. He was also wearing those black shinobi kicks that had the red streak running down the sides. The necklace that once belonged to Senju Hashirama was proudly wrapped around his neck.

Once they entered the party, which involved everybody they knew closely and a few others, they started dancing. Nothing fancy or anything like that, it was basic for the most part. Really, all anybody ever did was move slightly while talking to people.

Anko was laughing her ass off at Gai and his team trying to keep Lee off the alcohol while Tsunade tried to get some bottles in her robes when Shizune would reprimand her.

The snake mistress continued on like this, looking through the hordes of people. Zabuza and Haku talking to Kakashi and Sakura. Asuma was out of the hospital and sitting on the couch next to a pregnant Kurenai. They smiled and held each other for the whole party basically.

And then she saw _her._ Akiko. Anko hadn't forgotten about the girl, but she obviously wasn't roaming around Konoha to much. She probably just stays in the house with Hide most days. Helping the Uchiha woman clean the house and such daily. Currently she was just standing next to the table with food on it.

Anko walked over to the girl, who instantly turned to meet gazes. After awhile, Akiko smiled, remembering who Anko was. "Ah, Anko-san! How are you?"

Anko smiled back. "I'm fine Akiko, no need for the formality. What about you? Are you doing alright?" Akiko just nodded as she looked out the window opposite the wall they were next to.

"I know their doing what they believe is right." Akiko stated, hoping her fiancé would come back alive from the self assigned mission.

Anko snorted, causing Akiko to whip her head up at the older woman. "Are you really that naïve? I thought you were a prisoner in Orochimaru's hide out, I thought you were going to get married to Sasuke."

Akiko clenched her fists. "What is that supposed to mean, Anko?" The girl was trying to keep her emotions in check. The last thing she wanted to do was get executed for attacking a Konoha shinobi.

Anko got completely serious. "I'm pretty sure that entire group doesn't do anything for righteousness. Huyu killed Jiraiya after all, even though that in itself is fishy. Anyway, my point is that they are doing this because they can and want to do it. They are doing thing to ensure the safety of their friends and family. They're doing this so the generations after them don't have to live in a world of strife, lead by the Akatsuki. They don't think its right. They think it's what needs to be done." Anko finished her little rant, waiting to see Akiko's reaction. She was kind of surprised when she wasn't decked by the younger girl. Instead, Akiko seemed to be thinking carefully. _'Maybe what I said hit the spot.'_

Akiko smirked as she looked up at Anko. "I don't believe that Anko. I do believe they want to do it to protect us and such, but I highly doubt their doing it because it _needs_ to be done. Whatever it is you want to call it, it's them caring enough… it's them giving a damn about the future of this world we live in and their willing to do something about the corruption that threatens to bring the world to its end." Anko was caught completely off guard with that statement. The purple haired woman thought about it, and knew Akiko was right.

"Okay, so you phrased it better, big deal… I got the hotter of the two." That one statement launched them into a debate about which Uchiha was better out of the brothers.

Zabuza wasn't really listening to Haku, Sakura, or Kakashi talking to each other. His mind was currently focused on the letter he got from Kisame. The Demon of the bloody mist… bloody leaf, smiled at the memories he had of his long time fish friend.

That's why he was so focused on the letter. Actually, the letter was sent by a Suna bird, but it went straight to Zabuza's apartment. He didn't understand until he saw his name on the scroll. Once he read it he was a little surprised, but started the preparations. He kept on replaying them in his head.

'_Set up a trap at the South gates for the day of the finals for the Chuunin exams. Someone needs to be captured or killed." Well, no problem… except for the fact, YOU GAVE ME NO DESCRIPTION! Damn it Kisame, if you were here right now, I would beat you. Tch, I bet he doesn't even know who this guy is either.'_ Zabuza had a suspicion that Huyu had mentioned a certain detail, and Kisame decided to warn Zabuza. At least that was his guess. He shook his head as he couldn't ask anybody else for help on this. He wasn't allowed to tell anybody about the letter, not even Haku.

'_So how am I going to get him to the gate with out him asking me a bunch of questions?'_

"Zabuza? You in there sensei?" Haku was waving a hand in front of Zabuza's face, which finally snapped him back to reality.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a second there, thinking about things. And stuff…" Wow he wasn't good at that.

Sakura laughed. "No kidding Zabuza-sensei. It looked like you were staring a whole into the wall." Haku chuckled, for it was true.

Naruto and Ino stopped dancing after awhile and went to get some food and drinks from the table. They had listened to Akiko and Anko debating about which Uchiha brother was hotter, smarter, etc. Naruto didn't judge his friends, but he knew that if any of them wanted to beat Itachi, said Uchiha would have to throw the fight. Even at the level Huyu and Naruto are at, Itachi would still be able to wipe the floor with them. At this thought, Kyuubi made his presence known.

"**How so kit? Is the eldest brother really that strong?" **Naruto mentally nodded his head.

'_If Huyu and I were to team up on him, we would probably be able to beat him _if_ we didn't go rushing in. Itachi is very smart, has the Mangekyo Sharingan that probably has more tricks up its sleeve then Itachi himself. He could copy our movements, all though I do admit it would probably be a strained watch if we weren't wearing our resistors. Also, he took out the entire Uchiha clan by himself, so yeah, he would wipe the floor with either of us one on one. Also, if I tried to use your chakra, he would be able to make it recede some how.'_ At that Kyuubi growled, remembering the way Uchiha Madera made almost no effort to control the Kitsune.

"**I see your point kit. I almost started thinking like an arrogant fool. Just because you have all of these techniques, doesn't mean you've mastered all of them, and experience can also be a huge factor in battle if the shinobi is intelligent. Like those Nara men, or, even I hate to admit it, that war hawk Danzo."** Danzo was a pain in the butt for everybody. Naruto wouldn't forgive that guy if he literally kissed his ass and answered to every beck and call. Neither Jinchuriki nor Kitsune trusted that old man, and weren't going to anytime soon.

'_I better keep a closer eye on Sai, and keep look out for any other ROOT members I may come across.'_

"**I agree. I'm sure that they've done things unsanctioned by the Hokage, whether the council was aware of it or not."** With the Kyuubi's warning, Naruto was snapped back to the physical world when Ino grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing, talking to fuzz ball again?" The blonde kunoichi giggled at the nickname Naruto would sometimes use for the demon fox when he got annoying.

Naruto winced when Kyuubi shouted. **"I heard that!"**

"Yeah, I was. Why?" Ino smiled as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. After they separated, both in a daze, she continued.

"Um, oh right! I had offered to exchange presents with you right now." Naruto, just getting out of his daze, smiled as he agreed. "Alright, I'll be right back." Ino was just about to rush into one of the bedrooms, where she had asked Hide to hide the present, when she decided to take him with her. "Actually, you're coming with me." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.

There, on the bed, were three presents, wrapped up nicely. She walked over to the first one and handed it to him. When he opened it, he almost dropped the picture frame. Ino then gave him the next two and he held them all in his hands.

The first one he had opened was a picture of a beautiful woman with crimson red hair, bright green eyes, an all too familiar grin, and a white kimono with the Uzumaki spiral on the left side of the woman's chest. She was giving the victory sign to the camera, or whoever was holding the camera. Naruto was speechless as he looked over the others.

The next one was one of a man with spiky, blonde, hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a Konoha hitai-ite and a white coat with blue flames at the bottom. He had an all too familiar smirk on his face, and a lean jaw line. He too gave the victory sign to the camera.

The last one was slightly bigger then the others. It was both the man and woman, standing next to each other, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she snuggled into his side. They were both giving genuine smiles to the camera, and looked happy as ever. Again, they were giving the camera, or the camera man/woman, the victory sign. Naruto noticed the wedding rings on their fingers.

The Uzumaki boy swallowed a lump in his throat as he turned to Ino. "How do you know? A-a-and where did you get these?" He gripped the pictures tight, in order to make sure he didn't let go of them.

Ino gave Naruto a loving but sad smile. "Promise me you won't get mad." Naruto was far away from that feeling, he was happy, sad and grateful.

"I don't see why I would Ino, but just to reassure it, I promise I won't get mad." Ino nodded and continued.

"Well, one day, I woke up before you did, and I wanted to get you up. The problem being, you had rolled over in your sleep and you were on top of me, and you hadn't released your chakra resistors. You weren't suffocating me, because of our positioning, but you were to heavy to move and I couldn't make you up by shouting for some reason." Naruto chuckled, knowing full well about how hard it is to wake him up. The boy slept like a log most of the time.

"Anyway, I decided to go inside your head to see where you were, and get you to wake up. And if not you, I would have gotten Kyuubi to do it." Naruto understood now, because he knew his mind was sort of like a maze. It was easy for anyone to get lost in, even he had a couple of times. "Anyway, when I couldn't find you or Kyuubi's cage, I realized I was lost and was about to just try to go back to sleep. Before I could cancel my jutsu though, I had seen something flash in the distance. It was a memory bubble." Naruto put the pictures down as he walked over to Ino.

"What did you see?" As if Ino thought she was in trouble, she answered quickly.

"It was the memory of you reading the letters from your Mom and Dad. I could have guessed your dad was the fourth. Since I know you hadn't found a picture of them or anything like that since you started staying over at my place, I thought I could talk Tsunade into letting me get some pictures for you. She told me she had three that she would give me if I kept them away from prying eyes." Ino got a little nervous under Naruto's stare. He kind of looked depressed, but then she saw the emotions in his eyes change completely as he put a genuine smile on.

Naruto wrapped his girlfriend in a hug and kissed her on the head. "Thank you so much Ino-chan. I can't describe how much I appreciate this." Naruto kept on smiling as Ino wrapped her arms around his neck. He suddenly frowned. "I don't know if my present is anything compared to this."

"I don't care Naruto, the fact that you even put the thought into getting one is good enough." Naruto shook his head as he reached into his pockets and pulled out…

Ino gasped as she looked at the jewelry. "Is that really his?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, Kakuzu's ring." Ino gazed at the ring that was put onto a chain, making it a make shift necklace. She admired the gift, because Kakuzu was one of the men that was hunting Naruto and helped Hidan almost kill Asuma and her teammates. Not to mention herself. Also, there were this thing with shinobi, men and women alike, that had a thing for mementos that you got from a fallen opponent. A piece of jewelry, a weapons, etc. Ino turned around and lifted her hair up as Naruto reached around her neck to put it on.

She turned around while fingering it. Naruto smiled at her as she smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. His were around her waist. A passionate kiss was what they shared for several minutes. The heat of the moment was getting to them, after gift giving and tongue wrestling, Naruto started reaching for Ino's zipper and Ino was trying to unwrap her boyfriend. That's when…

_Click_. Door opens.

"Hey Ino, Naruto are you guys done gift exchanging we're about to…" Suddenly, Tsunade Hide stopped in her tracks. Naruto and Ino stopped kissing, but didn't move from their spots. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Carry…" She was about to say carry on, but Inoichi had walked pass, luckily with Aoi.

Hide tried to close the door, but Inoichi saw them and Hide moved out of the way. After all, it wasn't her business. The only reason why she wasn't going to stop them from having sex.

Inoichi had gotten past Hide and shouted. "What the hell do you think your doing with my daughter Uzumaki!" Just as Ino and Naruto moved from their questionable hand placements, standing side by side, Ino tried to explain. Before she even said 'Daddy' he rounded on her. "And you should have more self control Ino!" He was about to chew them out even more, but Aoi intervened.

"Yamanaka Inoichi back away from the couple now!" Hide at this point decided to stay, just to see what Aoi was going to do. It always interested her to see the wife give her husband a lashing.

'_Perhaps I enjoy that too much.'_ She admitted before continuing to watch.

"And you!" Inoichi pointed at Hide this time. She looked confused.

"What?" She shrugged.

"You were just going to walk out of here, letting them have sex. Not just that, but you tried to cover for them!" Hide quickly got annoyed.

"I'm not your wife, I'm not your kid, and I'm not your kid's boyfriend. You keep shouting like that, especially at me, and I'll kick your ass. If that's alright with you Aoi." Said woman turned to Hide with a smile.

"Just leave some for me if you can." Hide agreed as she faced Inoichi. Who was now realizing he was quickly heading for an ass kicking not just from and Uchiha, but his wife too. "Now Inoichi. I recall not only hearing about some things you did and where you did them at the same age as them, but also you and I have had sex at more open places then this." Inoichi blushed mad as Hide smirked. Naruto and Ino covered their ears, not wanting to hear it.

"But hime-."

"No buts Inoichi. I would like you to consider this. Naruto-kun here is being hunted, not just by Akatsuki, but judging by those pictures…" At this, Hide and Inoichi turned around. Naruto gasped and Ino and he covered the pictures as best they could. "…He will one day have all of Iwagakure on his ass. Ino has the curse seal from Orochimaru himself. We have no idea why, or what he's planning, and her sensei almost died at the hands of the men her boyfriend and her boyfriends brother had just killed, a few days ago. Last but not least, they are shinobi, Naruto more specifically a Jinchuriki." She leaned a bit to her side to see around her husband and at Naruto. "Not that your not human Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself."

Apparently he had nothing to say. Except… "Fine. Carry on, just don't force her to do anything, or I'll kill you."

Both Ino and Naruto were shocked, Hide was kind of for a loop too, but quickly got over it. They all left the room, leaving Naruto an Ino alone.

"My mom ruined it with what she said." Ino suddenly crunched her nose up while being assaulted by images. Naruto nodded an agreement, frowning at the images. So, they decided to leave the room and resume the party. They would wait until later tonight to do that.

Just when they opened the door, Inoichi fell over. He scrambled to his feet and started scratching the back of his head. "Uh… I was… um… just…" Ino interrupted him.

"It's okay dad. You were concerned. Next time, trust Naruto please." Inoichi, being confused at the easy forgiveness, exhaled and nodded. Ino walked off to go find her sister while Naruto was held back by Inoichi.

"Naruto, I actually want to apologize for my actions earlier. It's just that… I can still remember the day you guys had saved them from those rapists three years ago. Sometimes I have nightmares of the whole thing going differently. Them being assaulted, you two showing up at the door with either their dead bodies or their quivering bodies, with uncontrollable sobs." He shivered, he never wanted that to happen to them. Suddenly a hard grip was on his shoulder and he snapped his head up at Naruto.

Said boy gave him a smile and determination was in his eyes. "I promise that I would never harm Ino or force her to do anything she wouldn't want to do… unless it saved her life. Also, my body would have to be destroyed, nothing left, for someone to be able to rape or harm Ino in anyway shape or form. Other wise, I would destroy any one who tried." He squeezed Inoichi's shoulder a bit harder.

The older blonde male smiled and patted Naruto on the back as he laughed. "Good to here Naruto my boy!" With that, they went back to the party.

When Ino was looking for Kaida, she saw Hide dancing with Kakashi. Ino quickly did the calculations in her head. _'Lets see, I know Hide is 36, and I'm pretty sure that Naruto had told me Kakashi was 33. I couldn't really tell with how much he covers himself up. Whatever, I like those two anyway. They seem cute… I guess.'_ Ino shrugged as she walked passed them, sure to make Naruto aware of this if he wasn't already. She wanted to know how badly he would bug the two of them.

When she had asked everybody around her, except Shino and Hinata making out, she decided to go back to Hide and ask her. Suddenly…

BAM!!

The front door was slammed open as a ROOT Anbu member was thrown threw it. He sat up and looked around, spotting Tsunade he quickly spoke.

"There has been a breach. Uzumaki Huyu and whoever is traveling with him is in the village as we speak. We saw him head towards the Yamanaka residence. We were about to intercept him, when suddenly five men came out of nowhere and ambushed my partner and me." The ROOT member finished as everybody looked out the window to see the five men standing there. Hide spoke up.

"The Yamanaka residence is quite a distance from here." She pointed out to the everybody.

The ROOT Anbu nodded as he explained. "We knew we didn't have a chance, so we retreated to get back up."

Suddenly, everybody felt a wave of killer intent wash over the room. They all turned to its source. Naruto.

He turned to Hide and acted as calmly as he could, which kind of resembled the calmness Tsunade remembered in Minato. "Excuse me Hide, but I have to leave now. I have… business… with my brother." Suddenly Naruto was out the window already creating a thousand Kage Bunshin.

The five men leapt off into different directions as Inoichi, Aoi and Ino ran to the Yamanaka state. Everybody other shinobi that was capable of hunting down the other five went out to do so. Tsunade turned to the ROOT member.

"Do you have their identities?" The masked man hesitated, but gave up the information anyway.

"I know three of the five. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Hoshigaki Kisame." Tsunade frowned as she turned around and left, the ROOT member deciding to go report to Danzo.

* * *

One Naruto had caught up to one of the intruders and clobbered him in the head. The hood fell off, and it revealed to be Deidara. Naruto growled as he launched another punch at the clay loving guy, before he rolled out of the way and focused chakra into a seal on his arm. Then, he got up and continued running.

Another Naruto had quickly learned to never hunt down Hoshigaki Kisame. His head was almost ripped to pieces by Samaheda. He turned around again to see that Kisame was now running away again.

Itachi quickly got annoyed with Naruto's stamina. Not only that, he could feel other chakra signatures quickly gaining on the both of them. He decided to focus chakra into his seal also. Not stopping once.

Sasuke was having déjà vu. Being chased by Naruto wasn't as fun as it used to be for the youngest Uchiha. He focused chakra to his seal though, not wanting to risk fighting the other shinobi bound to show up. After all, he was with S-ranked missing-nin. Naruto growled out his name, making Sasuke go faster realizing the Uzumaki was closer then he thought.

* * *

'_Damn it, I have to catch this guy. I want to know where Huyu's going next, what he's been doing besides killing our sensei.'_ Naruto rushed forward, faster than he anticipated, and smashed into the fifth member of the group.

They went through wall of a building and out the other wall, into an alley way. They hit the ground hard, Naruto on top of the guy, fist raised. And just as he was about to bring it down on the guy, the hood fell off.

Naruto froze, not believing his eyes. How could he believe it, he was convinced Huyu was going to kill him. He knew it wasn't a genjutsu, because ever since reading about an incident about his mother pissing off Kurenai, he's been making sure he's practiced the identification of genjutsu, and when they are triggered.

"Calm down Gaki." It was him. Only Tsunade, Gamabunta, and Jiraiya called him gaki, especially like that.

"J-j-Jiraiya?" So much hope was in his voice, suddenly Jiraiya kicked him off and stood up, putting his hood back on.

"You finally stopped calling me that accursed nickname. Although, I was beginning to miss it. Huyu doesn't call me that anymore. Anyway, yes it is me, but keep it quiet, don't tell anybody." Naruto didn't know what to do.

Did Jiraiya go rouge, was it a trick from Huyu, or were they up to something. Suddenly, Jiraiya looked up at Naruto, giving him a clear view of his face, and the blonde jinchuriki just realized what was on his masters head.

"Suna?" Jiraiya put his finger over his own mouth and then, ran off. The Naruto clone dispersed itself, not waiting for anybody to show up.

* * *

"Your dead Huyu!!" Naruto and Inoichi shouted as they leapt at said Jinchuriki. Kaida quickly wrapped the blanket around herself as she jumped in the way, knocking both unsuspecting men down.

"Run now!!" Kaida said as Huyu was already dressed. He cursed when he picked up his weapons pouch. He turned to Kaida.

"I'm sorry hime." He jumped on to the roof across from the Yamanaka house and Inoichi and Naruto were let back up. Naruto getting all the memories of what just happened with all of his clones, as they were killed. He now knew who was there. He looked up, and saw Huyu doing hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu!"** He bit his left index finger, smeared it across his hand, and slammed it on the ground. Five puffs of smoke later, and all of his companions were with him. "I'll see you another time, promise." With that said, he got everybody to hold on to him. Inoichi watched as he recognized the signs of his heart stopping, clearly seeing his chest heaving in and out.

Kaida got really worried and almost jumped out to him, when suddenly, they heard a crack, much like that of a lightning bolt and he was gone. Naruto clenched his fist.

"He's fast." Inoichi turned to Naruto

"What?" Naruto just crossed his arms.

"I think he made a variation to the Hirashin. I bet you anything he calls it the 'Raiden'." Naruto just went out the window after saying goodnight to everybody and started roof hoping. He went to his favorite place in the world.

"Hey, dad." He said as he sat on the fourth's head. He was just thinking about the new revelation about Jiraiya when he remembered that he had left the pictures given to him by Ino at the Uchiha house. Naruto just shook his head has he but his head on his knees.

* * *

'_If dad thinks he's going to punish me because I slept with my boyfriend, then he has another thing coming. We're shinobi after all.'_ Kaida growled to herself as she got dressed. She was going to have a 'good talking to' by her parents. _'That should be fun.'_ She started feeling really upset, not enough to cry, but enough to feel pretty sad.

She didn't see the fairness in any of it. She knew that life wasn't fair. _'But why is it always unfair for him.'_ Huyu seemed to always be the bad guy in situations, and sometimes he felt like he was supposed to be for everybody's sake, but he didn't. He hadn't asked permission to leave the village, and it wasn't an order either. She knew that he didn't kill Jiraiya, she just didn't have that proof yet. She constantly worried for her boyfriend, and she was getting angrier and angrier every time she thought about his memories and what the people of this village put him through.

She was about to go tell her father to shove it where the sun don't shine, when suddenly, she saw a wrapped present. It wasn't any bigger then a box that holds a necklace. She picked it up, opened it, and read the folded not inside.

_A variation of dove_

_Better then life_

_Worse then death_

_The symbol of love_

"A… poem?" The only other thing it said on the letter was 'Are you involved with Chuunin exams' and that was it. But, she kept re-reading the poem until she finally got it to click. "Uzumaki Huyu wrote a four line poem." She blinked, then smiled. "Aww!" She giggled as she placed it on her desk and opened the box itself. Suddenly, her breath hitched as she saw what was inside.

"No way." She pulled it out of the box. Attached was one of the many symbols of love (will have picture link soon in profile) and she couldn't believe how beautiful this simple thing was. It was on a silver chain, the symbol it self wasn't so fancy, but the engraving on the back of the symbol was.

It was a seal for heart. She didn't know what it did, but she knew that Huyu must have put it there for a reason. She put the necklace on and smiled as she looked at it in the mirror. She fingered her new second greatest prized possession. _'Huyu being the first.'_

Suddenly Ino walked in through the door. She was still proudly wearing that Kakuzu's ring around her neck. She walked over to Kaida and oohed.

"Thanks sis, it was a gift from Huyu, I just found it though." She frowned as she realized that she never got to give Huyu her gift. She gave him a form of a gift, she smiled, but not the one she originally intended to give him.

"Well, that's kind of what I want to talk to you about." Kaida turned to Ino with a neutral look.

"What is it?" She hoped her sister wouldn't be so judging as well. Ino and her almost always clicked, and never really ever broke apart. To start now, would not be good for any of them.

"Well, personally, I think there has to be more to this story of Huyu killing Jiraiya, so I'm not going to judge anybody here. Secondly… was he any good?" Kaida, for the briefest of seconds was confused, before she face palmed and was ready to belt her sister.

"What the hell Ino! I didn't know you were a perv!" Ino, being insulted, retorted.

"Who's the one who fucked yesterday!" Kaida laughed at Ino's ridiculous insult. She knew that Ino knew that was lame.

"I did, and it was fun. Lasted about two hours. We did it in this room, we did it in the shower, on the bathroom floor, the living room, and your room, and this room. Again." Ino gaped at Kaida's blunt answer to Ino's question. She shook her head.

"Damn… WAIT! My room! Why mine!" Kaida laughed, shaking her head.

"Not like you were going to use it anytime soon." Kaida leaned in and waved her finger in front of Ino.

Ino pouted. "No fair, I was about to have fun with Naruto in one of the bedrooms at Hide's house, but mom and dad had to ruin it." She cursed her luck. Missing out on sex the day before.

"Ha ha. You suck, well maybe not." Kaida giggled at that.

Ino groaned as she hated losing verbal battles against her sister. She shook her head as she remembered why she came up stairs.

"Listen, forget about that for a sec. I came up here to tell you that you shouldn't get so mad at dad or mom if they start fussing, alright. Naruto just got back from running out last night, and told me that dad _apologized_ for getting mad. Mom and Hide put him in his place." Ino laughed at the memory before she walked towards the door. "Although, if they down right insult him, fight for him. He's your boyfriend, and you love him, he would do the same for you." Kaida nodded as Ino walked out of the room.

'_Fine, I'll try it your way.'_ She took a few minutes to collect herself, and walked down the stairs to confront her parents.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yes! You thought there'd be a lemon, but there wasn't! Hahaa! Don't worry, I'll get to it soon with Naruto and Ino. I just saw an opening and decided, 'what the hell' and went for it. I do that a lot and not just with stories, which can sometimes be bad in the real world. Anyway, how do you like my hinting of a possibility of Kakashi and Hide?

**Well, if I don't get that poll up for you to vote, cause I've never used the poll thing and I might forget to do it, just review me and tell me if you like the idea or not. Also, since Kushina is only presumed dead, and so many things are happening in this story that have changed completely, I'm going to have a poll to see if I should have her brought into the story. How? I don't know, maybe she was a captive of someone and she escaped, or got a letter to Huyu or Naruto, or maybe Huyu's group stumbles upon her, or something. The poll's won't be up right away, but it'll get done eventually**

**Anyway, your vote counts. Damn, now I feel like a dirty politician *shivers***

**R&R **

**Ja ne**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: One thing, this chapter will be more serious then the others. Well, as far as I know. I might think of something funny that I would have to put down. And, for those of you who are worried that Naruto isn't as powerful as Huyu or isn't going to get as powerful… well, let's just say 'I shouldn't show all of my secrets'.**

**On with the chapter**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30 Meeting, and New Team Seven Is Born

Kaida couldn't believe what her parents had told her. Here she thought that they were going to berate her for being reckless, for having sex with a dangerous rouge shinobi, and for helping him. Instead, she gets…

_Flashback (One week ago from the point of this chapter, which means this flashback is the day after Christmas.)_

_Kaida had entered the kitchen and saw the solemn looks on her parents' faces. This worried, her, considering she was supposed to be getting a 'chewing out' of sorts._

_She decided that voicing her concern was the best thing to do right now. "Who died?" The Yamanaka girl gulped as she had a dreaded feeling about what she just said._

_Inoichi gave her one of the sadist and sorriest looks she had ever seen him have. Aoi had an equal expression on her face as she motioned for them to sit down. They took their seats and after a few seconds, Aoi sighed._

"_Kaida, your boyfriend is a dangerous, and he 'betrayed' his village. So, I understand that you wanted to… do that with him, before he had the chance of dying. What you shouldn't have done though, was try to protect him and help him escape." Aoi explained to her daughter._

"_What? Why? What the hell is going on?" She was getting even more anxious by the second. Something was way off._

_Inoichi spoke up. "Last night, a ROOT Anbu member saw you help Huyu get out of our reach and thus, letting him escape. He reported to Danzo who took it up with Homura, Koharu, and the civilian council. Most likely because the bastard knew that was the only way for him to call a meeting with both the shinobi and civilian council. And Tsunade…" Inoichi sighed. Kaida looked at her mom with a pleading look. Aoi almost sobbed, she never wanted her kids to go through something like this, but now one of them is._

"_Tsunade ran into Naruto and got him to tell her everything about the five he was chasing. We had guessed one of them was Sasuke, but the others were quite a surprise. Apparently, Huyu has Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasuke, and…" Kaida stopped as she saw Naruto and Ino walk into the room. They had already heard everything, and the Yamanaka parents knew it. So, she continued. "… and Jiraiya."_

_Kaida's eyes widened. "That's what his memories were going to lead up to." At this, Ino looked at her._

"_What are you talking about?" Kaida just looked up at her twin and smiled sadly._

"_Last night, after three hours of… well, you know… Huyu let me go into his mind to see what he was doing. I got some of his childhood memories, but it skipped over a lot of stuff. Anyway, it got to the point where Itachi had asked for his help in spying on Akatsuki." Ino and Naruto didn't really change their facial expressions, but Aoi and Inoichi could only imagine what she had seen in Huyu's memories. "Anyway, I was getting weak for being in there too long, so we left his head. Then you guys showed up."_

_Inoichi shook his head. "Damn. That's the main problem to. They are going to demand drastic action is done about Huyu because he has all of these dangerous people with him. I'm worried about what they'll want to happen. Anyway, everybody that knows Huyu, Konoha 12, Haku, Zabuza, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai is being forced to go too. Teuchi because he is a retired shinobi, and Ayame because she is Teuchi's daughter. Anko, and Ibiki will also go too because they demanded it. Akiko, because of Sasuke being apart of Huyu's group, Kaida, and Iruka. I think Tsunade is trying to get the Konohamaru Corps. And Hiashi and Hinata said they would get Hanabi to go too." Kaida just nodded as she stored all of the faces and names that she knew that will be there._

_Inoichi just shook his head. "The meetings one week from today."_

_End flashback_

* * *

Now, here she is, with all of the people Inoichi listed, sitting in front of the memorial stone. This was mainly because Kakashi was here. Everybody was sitting close, so they could hear the talking of others in the group. It wasn't small conversations, they were all talking about the same subject. Huyu.

So they all sat there, Kurenai with the help of Asuma, and it was silent. No body knew what to say first. Well, until Kiba spoke.

"So Huyu didn't kill his sensei and is actually recruiting people from the Akatsuki?" Kaida nodded her head. Naruto was just sitting with Ino, eyes closed, thinking intently.

"He's a genius." At that, everybody looked at Shino, who was holding Hinata.

"How so Shino?" Tenten asked quizzically.

Shino just adjusted his glasses as he looked at everyone while speaking. "He's not only getting strong shinobi on his side, but he's slowly deteriorating the Akatsuki group. He had killed Sasori and Hidan. Naruto killed Kakuzu and Orochimaru left. So, that it's self is four rings missing. Now, account for Itachi not being apart of Akatsuki, and Deidara and Kisame also joining his little group, that's another three rings, and he himself has possession of Sasori's and Hidan's." He finished as the older generation, Naruto, Ino, and Kaida nodded their heads. Everybody else was confused.

Kakashi explained this time. "The Akatsuki needs the rings to help them seal the bijuu into that weird statue thing Huyu told Naruto about in the letter. They only have Four members left, which means sealing bijuu will take immense amounts of chakra and a long periods of time." The cogs turned and everybody got it. It seemed funny, how sometimes things work out like that.

"What's this meeting for about boss then?" Konohamaru spoke as the leader for his team. They all wanted to know. "If he's helping our village, well actually helping the entire world by destroying the very group that threatens it, why are they demanding him to be 'dealt with'?"

Chouji frowned as he didn't agree with it, and explained it to the younger kids there. "My dad says that they think he's recruiting them for his own purposes of destroying the village. They think that because of his childhood, he would come back and finish what Orochimaru couldn't three years ago. Also, they want retribution for him allegedly betraying our village."

Hanabi nodded. "Father often taught us about how society worked with ninja influenced villages when it came to capital punishment and stuff like that." She didn't like it either, Huyu was a nice person from what she saw of him around the village, and from what she heard him do on missions.

Akiko frowned. "Then why haven't I been executed publicly? And why have I heard them talking about getting Sasuke back into the village. I know you guys want him back, but why do they care so much when he basically betrayed the village as well."

Hide frowned. "I don't want any of you to be punished, but I have to tell you that I hate this myself but… Huyu and Sasuke both committed treason when they took on, what would have been, an S-ranked mission, with out Tsunade's consent. The difference being…" She paused before continuing. "… Sasuke is one of the last Uchiha's alive, so they'll gladly let him in. And when they prove Itachi was sent on a mission, he couldn't be charged with treason because he was following orders, but Huyu… is a jinchuriki, or in their eyes, a demon that betrayed his village."

Naruto clenched his fist so tight and so fast that everybody heard the resounding crack emanate through the area. His teeth clenched and Ino suddenly felt menacing chakra.

"They want to see a demon…" Instantly Ino wrapped her arms around his body and started whispering in his ear to calm down, and that he was scaring her. Almost instantly Kyuubi's chakra receded. "… I'm sorry."

"Hey, Konoha has literally dug their grave, so if Huyu really does want to destroy his place, I would make sure to get out before he showed up. Haku and I pledged allegiance to you two, not this village. They tortured you guys when you were little, and they killed a little girl for wanting to be Huyu's friend… Actually, I wouldn't leave, I would help decapitate everybody around." Zabuza said this with such force some people scooted away from him. He looked really pissed.

"That isn't very you…" Gai was slapped upside the head by Anko.

"If you say that word during this conversation, I'll castrate you. This is serious, and Zabuza's right, Konoha has dug their graves. This village is almost like Mizugakure. They just need to start shunning bloodlines because that makes you 'an outcast to the normal shinobi and citizens'. Pfft. Bullshit." She was literally pissed. "I see that some people started acting a bit more coldly towards Ino and Kaida because of their relationships with Jinchuriki and because of the curse marks on their necks. And I know what that feels like."

Shikamaru looked seriously pissed off. "Fuck them." This surprised everyone. Almost every situation that Shikamaru was involved in, he would say 'this is too troublesome' or 'what a drag'. That's why it surprised everybody to here him curse the people of this village. "Everybody here has contributed to protecting this village, one way or another, all putting our lives on the line everyday. We used to have political marriages, and we used to force a clan marriage. Anyway, my point is, everybody that treats Jinchurikis, people with curse marks, or anything else like that, horribly, they deserve what they have coming to them." He hated the fact society shunned you so easily just because your different.

Neji spoke, realizing the adults wanted to see how the younger generation dealt with these situations. "Well, how far are we willing to go to protect and defend Huyu at this meeting?" Everybody knew what he was hinting at, and they all dreaded the question.

Luckily for them, Zabuza spoke up. "I'm willing to join Huyu's group if I absolutely must. That would only happen if they were threatening to cripple him so he couldn't be a shinobi anymore, or executing him. As for all of you…" He paused as he looked out amongst the throng of friends and people the Uzumaki's most likely called family. "Well, I think you all are too young, and you adults have your own lives. I've been on the run before, and I wouldn't have been surprised if I argued at the council meeting that they would automatically try and call me a traitor."

"Well, I'm also willing to…" Haku was cut off by his best friend and sensei.

"No you won't."

"What?!" The ice wielder said harshly. Zabuza just shook his head.

"Look to your left Haku." Zabuza gestured with his finger. Haku did as he was told and he saw the pink hair that he loved to…

"…" He put an apologetic look on his face as he looked at Sakura. He then turned to Zabuza.

"Haku, it's time for you to live as normal of a life you can as a shinobi apart of a village. You don't need to burden yourself when you were burdened enough." Zabuza knew Haku would probably beat himself up over Zabuza leaving, but he wanted to do it.

Iruka saw the reactions on all of their faces, and felt really happy.

Huyu and Naruto were alone for most of their lives, and shunned all of the time. Now, there were people willing to do just about anything to protect them. The academy teacher chuckled to himself as he now knew that they had gotten what they wanted most. Quite a bit more then half of the villages respect, and precious people that love them. _'All of you, work to free them of their sadness, I know it's a long hard battle, but it'll be worth it to see those smiles that barely show themselves.'_

Naruto finally spoke since he almost lost it. "Huyu… wouldn't want any of us to leave the village, just for his sake. He doesn't want anyone of us to get hurt either by his enemies, or by Konoha. All I can say is, don't worry about what will happen to him, because I have a feeling… call it twin telepathy…" Kaida and Ino nodded in understanding. "… that Huyu will have already devised a way out." Ino noticed the slightest movement of the corner of his mouth, but just as quickly as it arrived, it disappeared. She knew he was up to something.

Suddenly, a few Anbu members dropped down in front of them. One of the masked ninja walked forward. "The council is starting, Tsunade has asked us too…" He was cut off by Kakashi.

"We'll get there ourselves, thank you." The Anbu member just nodded, Kakashi being his old Anbu team captain, and they all shunshin away.

* * *

The meeting was surprisingly held on the roof of the Hokage tower. Everybody guessed that the reason was for space. Just so that prying eyes and ears wouldn't get anything out of this meeting, Yamato was called to put wooden walls and a roof around them. There was a large oak, rectangular, table with seven seats on each side, placed in the middle of the roof. Tsunade sat at one end, while on her left side and down the row, was the entire shinobi council and her right was the civilian council.

The shinobi council consisted of Yamanaka Ayako, Nara Kenji, Akimichi Kenta, Hyuuga Hiashi, Uchiha Hide, Aburame Shibi, and Inuzuka Rin. The civilian council consisted of Danzo, Koharu, Homura, and four other civilian family heads.

Everybody else was forced to stand around the roof, wherever they wanted to stand, so long as they were able to be apart of this meeting. Kurenai, being the only one that Yamato made a chair for.

Inoichi was trying to give his daughters reassurance that everything would be alright, but he himself wasn't to sure whether or not he was trying to prove it to them or himself. Shikaku and Shikamaru just stuck to paying extremely close attention and constantly think. Chouza and Chouji were eating the nerves and frustration away. Tsume and Kiba were constantly patting their respected dogs.

Naruto was the only one that was sitting at the opposite side of Tsunade, and he was gripping the arm of the chair pretty tight. His first meeting was one about his rouge brother and how they were going to 'deal' with said brother.

Tsunade finally spoke. "Alright, the meeting we are about to have regards the issue of everything involving Uzumaki Huyu's defection from the leaf. We are to debate and decide what should be done about his actions. His actions including treason, attempted murder on numerous Konoha shinobi, the kidnapping and murder of Sabaku no Gaara, the fourth Kazekage. Lastly, murdering innocent Konoha citizens. What?!" Tsunade was surprised at the last one as she read it off the paper Koharu gave her. She under stood the first few, seeing as how no one outside of Huyu's closest comrades know he's secretly working to save the shinobi nation. How he actually attacked and injured some Konoha shinobi as he was chased or as he entered the village, and how Gaara actually ended up dead because he kidnapped him. But murdering innocent people was going to far.

Kakashi spoke first. "What innocent people might that be?"

Danzo spoke. "In the past, Huyu has killed plenty of innocent people of this village. His entire foster family, citizens he walked by on the street…" Kakashi was about ready to charge his Raikiri and cut through the civilian council, but decided that wouldn't help his student, so he kept his calm demeanor.

Naruto was about to slammed his fist on the table, and before he could get a word out, Kaida yelled. "That supposed 'family' wasn't murdered because Huyu felt like it, it was because they killed a little girl for being his first friend. Secondly, the majority of the time he killed those people, was because he was protecting people from harm. One of those times being me."

Naruto interjected. "Yeah, other times, he was protecting me or defending himself. No law against that. In fact, the Third punished the ones Huyu didn't kill by death or by torture by Ibiki, so your going to have to come up with something better than that."

Tsunade inwardly cheered for Naruto as she heard him say that. _'He's going to be a great diplomat. Position of Hokage seems to be leaning in your favor Naruto.'_

Danzo spoke. "Really? How about the times Huyu and yourself pulled pranks on people that some times traumatized them and embarrassed them. How is that any different from the harassment you had."

Asuma scoffed. "The harassment they had was hardly that, it was pure rage driven assault. Many times those boys were sent to the hospital because of near death experiences from the beating they received, and that only happened if a shinobi was hidden in the mob as a civilian and jumped Huyu from behind. Otherwise, Huyu would have knocked them out, request specifically from Naruto, or ignore his brother and kill them."

Naruto nodded his head. "None of our pranks harmed anybody enough for them to need psychiatric help and or physical care. We also never physically came into contact with our prank victims. That's the difference."

Ino almost let out a squeal from watching Naruto completely verbally wipe the floor with the civilian council so far. Until Inuzuka Rin scoffed.

"What about that grocer that your brother forced to eat moldy food from the floor. A long with many other assaults he had committed." Danzo smirked as he was about to say the same thing. It was better to be heard from somebody from the shinobi council though. That way, no body knows how the debate would go, and they could win.

"Not only that, but what about the times he defaced the Hokage mountain?" Homura put in. Naruto smirked.

"First off, I always helped him deface the mountain, and secondly, if your Anbu had been able to catch us _before _we were ninja, then maybe Ibiki would have made sure we wouldn't do it… so often. That reminds me, since we weren't ninja yet, you couldn't try us as adults." Naruto smirked as everybody knew this was true. The Uzumaki boys had stopped pranking when they became shinobi.

Nara Kenji nodded. "This is true, but attacking and murdering people was still punishable."

Yamanaka Ayako spoke up. "Yes, but not by death… unless you used chakra to do so."

Ouch. That wasn't good. It sucks that Akimichi Kenta decided to speak next. "He did though didn't he? Yeah, I'm sure of it! I remember reports about him using Hachibi's chakra to kill all of those people."

Naruto cursed as he forgot about that. The civilian council seemed pleased, while Hiashi, Hide, and Shibi were the only ones that weren't indifferent on the shinobi council, whether they showed it or not.

Haku spoke. "All of those times were out of either self defense or the defense of one weaker then himself and the people he harmed."

Danzo was quickly getting annoyed as he wanted to get to the next point before anybody tried to validate that any further. It's too bad a civilian member almost ruined it. "What if the demon got to him, what if Hachibi, made him attack all of those people? Hachibi easily could have either manipulated Huyu enough to remove the seal so he could take over, or manipulated enough to make him do things Hachibi would do in his situation." Danzo cursed under his breathe. That was such a weak argument.

Almost every shinobi council member and bystanders looked like they were ready to kill the civilian council. Naruto smirked. "What makes you think that Hachibi and Kyuubi are evil anyway?"

Kaida smirked. She was about to make that same argument, even though she didn't have the demons inside of her, she could easily go into the jinchuriki mind and find things out. So, her argument would be almost as strong. _'I suppose it's better if he told them though.'_

Everybody just blanked and before they could start yelling at Naruto, he laughed and continued. "You guys claim that Huyu and I could be so easily manipulated into doing what we did, and yet, you think the two demons inside of us are just evil monsters who decided to attack Konoha with out any prior provocation." He paused as he stood up, and started walking around the table. That's when everybody noticed he was wearing a red coat, similar to that of Minato's, but his flames were completely black and he had the Uzumaki spiral on the back.

Tsunade smirked, realizing how much more Naruto is looking like his father as the days go by. _'Although, Huyu acts like Minato more when it comes to that slightly hyperactive but mostly calm attitude. Also, Huyu seems to be the only one able to kill just about anybody in cold blood, or at least make it seem that way until the moment was right.'_

"Why don't you idiots think about this for a second…" Tsunade and everybody that was on Naruto's side flinched as they heard him call everybody idiots. "…Why in the _hell_ would the two of the most powerful demons out there, make a bee line from their separate locations, just to attack our village. Have they ever done that before, with out being attacked first, or provoked. Now, I know why Kyuubi and Hachibi attacked the village, but due to the danger of this information, I can't reveal everything." Inuzuka Rin growled.

"Don't make such rash remarks Uzu…" Before she could finish her sentence, Kaida spoke.

"Shut it Inuzuka." That got a gasp out of some people, even Kaida didn't know why she allowed herself to say that. She shrugged after a few seconds and continued. "Let's just say Huyu wasn't the only going _in_ to someone when he was last here." She grinned inwardly, only smirking on the outside, trying her hardest to bite back her laughter. Naruto on the other hand dropped on the ground laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Let me guess, you went into his head right?" Kaida slightly nodded. "Well, then you know he can summon _the _wolf of the hour." Kaida gaped.

"He can summon Hachibi?!" Naruto almost fell over but made sure he intervened before anybody could demand anything from anyone.

"NO! Not that wolf. The King of the Wolf _summons, _well actually Queen,not the demon wolves." Kaida said 'oh' and nobody made a single sound, waiting for Naruto to finish. "The Queen of the fox summons and the wolf summons are close friends to Kyuubi and Hachibi, so they know a lot about what happened before Kyuubi and Hachibi attacked." Naruto smiled as he sped through the hand seals and bit his right thumb instead of his left and smeared it on his left hand, then slammed it on the ground as he said. **"Kuchiyose: Kitsune no Jutsu!"** A cloud of smoke appeared, everybody panicked, thinking they'd be crushed, but was pleasantly surprised to see a fox the size of Akamaru. "Wow, I'm lucky I remembered to do the henge."

The fox was crimson red with black on the top of its ears and a black tipped tail. It's eyes were brown and it laughed. **"Last time, people thought the Kyuubi had gotten out of you. It's only funny because Kyuubi doesn't look anything like me, and he's a male."** The female fox spoke with a hint of laughter in it. Naruto himself chuckled as Kyuubi started grumbling.

"So, Youko, will you explain what you know about the Kyuubi and his attack on Konoha?" Youko frowned as she recalled the events.

"**Well, Kyuubi isn't as evil as you think he is. Yes, he has been evil before, but he's not like that anymore. It's kind of like that Gaara situation but multiply the killing and destruction by ten fold. He was only like that for the first half of his life. Then he became this nice, yet still destructive when he wants to be, Demon Fox. However, he wouldn't destroy anything with out reason. Now, all I can tell is that, right before the attack, Kyuubi and I smelled a scent, a weird unnatural sent that belonged to someone with some one's chakra, or eyes more specifically, that were even more cursed and dark then Kyuubi's. Well, the last thing I remember was that Kyuubi utter 'Uchiha' before his eyes turned red." **Naruto spoke up.

"For those of you who don't know, Kyuubi's eyes are Yellow." He then motioned for Youko to continue.

"**Anyway, I couldn't see any other characteristics of his eyes, because Kyuubi-sama had whipped in Konoha's direction and bolted off. I didn't think anything bad would happen, so I left it alone. Not a minute later, I saw Hachibi come from the direction of snow country and bolt towards Konoha. Now I didn't think Hachibi was going to go there as well, I only thought Kyuubi was going to go when he said Uchiha. That's it."** She shook her head, never liking what she found out a few hours afterwards.

"That's all Youko, you can go home now. Thank you." The fox nodded and left for her own world. Naruto turned towards the council.

"Now, Huyu had come to the same assumption I had after we learned this bit of information. We'll tell you how, but not who." Everybody who was sitting was on the edge of their seats. "The Kyuubi was controlled by somebody. Hachibi, on the other hand, was attacked by Orochimaru, who was trying to take his power or some of his demonic DNA or something like that. He hadn't put a scratch through his forehead protector since he left the village, so he ended up losing it while fleeing. Hachibi found it, recognized Konoha's insignia, and bolted over here to look for Orochimaru. He would have verbally done it, but Kyuubi was already being attacked by Konoha, and Hachibi didn't know why he was there, but since he was looking for Orochimaru he decided to help. He had guessed Konoha was trying to protect Orochimaru." Naruto smirked.

Everybody was silent for about a few seconds before almost everybody started arguing amongst themselves over what Naruto just said. "That's not true! Stop trying to protect them Uzumaki! I actually started respecting you by the time Sasuke left. Now your doing this." Suddenly Yamanaka Ayako spoke up.

"Do you have any proof?" Naruto shook his head and Ayako sighed.

"Huyu and I came up with the theory. After that, we confronted the demons and demanded to know what happened, almost everything we had come up with was down to the T. The only difference was that they both knew who was controlling Kyuubi. They didn't know that's what we were thinking, we kept that part of our minds closed off from them. And no, don't ask about the last part, I don't want to get into another long winded explanation." Ino actually chuckled, knowing how complex the mind could be.

Kakashi spoke next. "So your saying that…" Naruto sighed.

"I don't know if da-… uh, the fourth knew that Kyuubi was being controlled or not." Kakashi sighed. Gai put a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and gave him the good guy pose.

Nobody had proof of this and Naruto was starting to get annoyed. "Fine, don't believe me, but know this. Your ignorance towards us Jinchuriki will most likely be your downfall. I personally don't want this village to be burned to the ground, because I have friends, family…" He looked to everybody then Ino. "…and someone that has a hold of my heart, that I want to protect that live here. There are other people in this village that never ever have treated Huyu and I badly, so they are also pretty good people that I barely know, but still want to protect. Get it through your heads, Jiraiya wouldn't let Huyu go through with the destruction with Konoha, and I highly doubt Huyu wants that anyway." Naruto then crossed his arms as he looked at three of the five people responsible for the Uchiha Massacre.

"And you three should already know why Itachi won't be going through with it." With that said, Naruto flipped the three of them off and left. Inuzuka Rin frowned.

"That boy needs discipline." That's when Tsunade got pissed.

"You fools!" Everybody was surprised by this outburst, except for Shizune, Sakura and the Yamanaka twins. They knew the Hokage's bond with the Uzumaki boys, and her wrath. "Don't you realize he doesn't need to be respectful to people who showed him nothing but pain and ridicule. You have to _earn_ respect! It saddens me to know that this is what our village has come to. Actually, it makes me sick to know that because of the wars we've won and the clans we have, that everybody in this village has gotten cocky and half assed. The three I haven't seen that in yet, was Huyu, Naruto, and Lee. I've never actually seen to many of you others, but I know that you have been slackers at one point in your life."

"The Uzumakis were the ones skipping class and failed the exams three times." Yamanaka Ayako announced.

Tsunade was going to have a heart attack. "They skipped history lessons to go train or pull a prank on someone who did them wrong. They didn't waste their time sleeping, acting all mighty like the 'geniuses' or 'prodigies' in their classes. They didn't go 'hey we won the last war and our Hokage sealed the two demons away, we're the strongest, lets fuck around.' No they didn't! They worked themselves to the bone to be noticed by you undeserving FUCKS!" Tsunade was breathing heavily, Kaida was laughing her ass off, and Ino was applauding along with the majority of the older generation, while her age group was gapping along with both council members.

She sat down and steadied her breathing. "This is why I didn't want to be Hokage. Because I knew that this would happen." Suddenly they heard a slam come from Naruto's friends area.

Konohamaru had just punched the ground. He didn't do much, but he was pissed. He looked at ever single council member. He remembered as he heard about Naruto and Huyu stabbing themselves in the hand to make a promise on their blood. Konohamaru knew they wouldn't scar, so he decided to leave a mark everybody would remember.

He pulled a kunai out of his pouch as he cut himself on the cheek. Everybody was about to grab him when he made a vow. "I promise on this blood, and the scar that will be on my face for the rest of my life, that if Naruto dies before he becomes Hokage, because he was protecting this place and or his precious people, I will take the Hokage position, and I'll make sure no one is ever treated the same way Jinchurikis are treated. It wouldn't just be a death sentence, it'll be what you want to do to Huyu. It'll be worse, I'd get Ibiki to torture the person publicly. Kind of like an execution, but with screams." Everybody was frozen by his declaration. Konohamaru was talking like a seasoned interrogation and torture specialist. It wasn't normal for someone like him to sound like…

That's when Asuma walked up to the youngest Sarutobi. "Ko, you and I are going to have a talk, alongside Naruto about this later." He then looked to Ino who walked up to the young shinobi and healed his face.

Konohamaru asked her. "Ino-nee-chan, will you please leave the scar there."

Ino smiled as she nodded. "You just stood up for my boyfriend and his brother. I respect that."

After she was done, she stood up and left to go find Naruto. Slowly, the younger generation left, except the Hyuuga's who had to wait for Hiashi. Ever since they made their peace with each other, Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi had made the anniversary of Naruto beating Neji in the Chuunin exams, a night where they would get together as a family and have fun.

Aburame Shibi spoke up. "I suggest we wait for the opportunity to have Huyu apart of this meeting. I have a feeling that Huyu will either come back to discuss things, or he will be captured by Naruto eventually." Everyone seemed to agree and postponed the decision of this meeting for another time.

Tsunade, the council members, Kakashi, Yamato, Ibiki and Anko, were the only people left on the roof.

The whole time, Hanabi started wondering what it would be like to have close friends her age group the way her sister and cousin have friends. Hiashi had trained Hanabi himself, and she was a special Genin that would join other teams from time to time to do missions. She herself wasn't on a team though. So, she constantly wondered.

"Hyuuga Hanabi." Said girl looked up at Tsunade. She had failed to realize, that everybody but her family, and the Hokage had left. "These three…" She pointed to the only other three on the roof. "…has told me that they are concerned that you were the only one that didn't have a team from the academy or anyone else. You were the only one of your age group that was apprenticed. Until now anyway."

Hanabi looked kind of surprised, but mostly happy that she could be apart of the team. _'I hope they don't judge me for not going to the academy like they mostly likely did.'_

Tsunade called for four people. They walked up the ramp and right next to the Hokage. One of them was an old man with glasses and nothing was special about his clothing or anything about him. The older woman next to him had long black hair, a pretty smile and beautiful eyes. Standing in front of the old man and young woman were two boys here age.

"These four have come from the Wave Country. Now, they don't have a ninja academy, but these two boys have been trained by somebody, that… what was it again." The black haired boy spoke up and smiled.

"He and his team helped protect my Country from a crime lord. He's an old friend of those, two, he told me so." The boy pointed to Neji and Hinata.

Neji spoke. "The Wave Country? Hm. Wasn't that the place that…" Suddenly he froze.

The woman behind the boys spoke up. "Why don't you introduce us dear?" He had black unruly hair and green eyes. The boy she suggested this too was wearing a red t-shirt, with a black long-sleeve underneath it. He had black shinobi pants with red shinobi sandals and two fingerless gloves.

"My name is Inari, this hear is my grandfather Tazuna, the legendary bridge builder of Wave country. The woman behind me is my Mom, Tsunami, and this guy here is my adoptive brother." Inari pointed to the kid that was slightly taller than him and said kid nodded.

The boy had spiked back, red hair, and dark purple eyes. He was wearing a purple t-shirt with a black flack jacket, similar to the one Huyu wore when he was 12 in the Chuunin exams. He had a black hitai-ite around his neck, black cargo pants that most likely had a lot of stuff in them. Black shinobi sandals and one dark purple glove that covers his entire right hand. His left hand had red wrapping around it but it stopped at his wrist and not his elbow.

Neji, Hinata, and Tsunade shivered at the likeness of Huyu this kid portrayed by his actions and body language.

"The name's Yoshirou. And yes, the guy who apprenticed us was Uzumaki Huyu. I don't know if it was ever really him there with us to train us after he found me and brought me to Inari's place. I think it would have mostly been Kage bunshin that came by, but I'm still grateful. And yes, he explained to us what happened. We support him." Yoshirou said this with such force that everybody was reminded of Huyu.

Hanabi smiled. _'Maybe I can find friends as good as the ones the Uzumakis have.'_ Tsunade told them not to worry about Huyu and they all turned to Hanabi. She took that as her cue.

"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. That's my father, Hiashi, my sister Hinata, and my cousin Neji." Both boys nodded. Yoshirou turned to Inari and noticed the blush that rose when Hanabi shook his head. The boy smiled for he was going to bug the crap out of Inari for this later.

Tazuna looked to Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama. Do you know where a boy named Uzumaki Naruto is right now? I would like to see him again before we leave tomorrow." Tsunade smiled as she told him the places he usually hangs out at and where he currently lived.

"Alright, Inari, Yoshirou, behave now okay. Treat her with respect like I, your grandfather, and Huyu has taught you. Don't act like that perv Jiraiya." Inari and Yoshirou nodded. Tsunami and Tazuna left the tower and Hanabi's team waited for their orders.

"Alright, your team won't have an official sensei yet, but you can still do missions. So long as there is a Chuunin or a Jonin with you." She said.

Yoshirou spoke up. "Are you sure? We could do it ourselves until you find us a permanent instructor. We just need a few days with Hanabi and we'll be a full team. Seeing as how Huyu drilled the word 'Teamwork' into our brains and literally into a tree outside of our house. He also carved 'Those of us who break the rules are trash, but those of us who betray our comrades are lower than trash.' Into our bedroom walls."

This time Inari spoke. "Don't forget 'Look underneath the underneath.'" At this point. Everybody face palmed thinking the same thing.

'_Kakashi graduates one team, and almost the whole generation understands teamwork and the meaning of finding out the truth.'_

Tsunade looked up at the three man team. "Alright you three, Neji and Hinata agreed to train with you today, so I had given them the location of the training grounds you'll use for now. From this day forward, you shall be the knew… Team 7." Suddenly Tsunade felt a cold chill go down her spine.

Hiashi smiled as he was planning a way to get Huyu out of being executed, or being put in jail. "Tsunade-sama, I suggest we wait until after the Chuunin exams to put these three with an instructor."

Tsunade looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why? I understand we really don't have that many people to spare for a team as of late, but I'm sure we can find them someone before hand."

Hiashi shook his head. "Tsunade-sama. I am asking you to trust me on this one. If they want to go into the Chuunin exams, we'll find someone to test them. If that person deems them ready, we'll allow them to enter. The instructor I have in mind is on a… prolonged mission, and he would be perfect for this. I'll fill you in later in your office."

Tsunade was getting curious and decided to just go with it. After dismissing them, the new Team 7 leapt off with the two Hyuuga, and Hiashi and Tsunade went to the office to talk.

* * *

Ino and Kakashi had found Naruto on the Hokage Mountain, his arms crossed across his chest as he stood on top of his fathers head. He was looking out over the village and the sun was about to set.

"Well dad, it looks like one of your sons is going to either face life without being able to be a shinobi, or public execution. I would like to know your thoughts on this, but I'm pretty sure you're cussing out the Shinigami that has your soul to let you lose so you could set things straight. Don't worry though, I won't let this happen, and I know our friends and family will help." They smiled as they heard Naruto's resolve. Whether he was balling his eyes out, or standing ready for a fight, he never gave up and was willing to do anything to protect his precious people. "You two can come out now you know."

Both Ino and Kakashi were somewhat surprised. They hadn't thought he was paying that much attention to his surroundings, but they were sure he was probably portraying himself like that on purpose.

"So, what do you plan on doing right now Naruto?" Kakashi asked his student.

"I'll wait till the Chuunin exams to decide." Naruto turned around and kissed Ino, then gave his renowned grin to Kakashi. "Don't worry Kaka-sensei. I have an idea!" He threw his fist in the air as Kakashi and Ino could only laugh.

"You going to fill us in, Naruto-kun?" Ino clasped his hand and smiled at him. He smiled back while shaking his head.

"Nope." Ino pouted. "You'll find out soon though Ino-chan."

Ino leaned her head on Naruto's shoulder as they watched the sun set, and the moon rise. Stars came out and less people were on the streets, save the shinobi coming and going to mission assignments.

Naruto grinned as they heard a wolf howl. "There's Huyu." They started laughing at that obvious jab at Huyu's summons and tailed demon. After awhile, Kakashi said his good-byes to the couple and left. Now Naruto and Ino lay next to each other… or rather, Ino slightly on top of Naruto. After a bit of star gazing, Naruto turned to Ino and just looked at her. At the right moment, she turned her head towards him and smiled.

"You look gorgeous under the moonlight." Ino giggled and rolled over a bit to be on top of Naruto completely now.

"Really? 'Cause I think your pretty handsome under the moonlight, and hot." She giggled again at Naruto and kissed him. Soon they found themselves wrestling for tongue dominance. A slight moan escaped Ino's throat as Naruto started massaging her butt. They stopped for a second and caught their breathe.

Naruto spoke first. "Do you want to go through with this?"

Ino smiled, then smiled seductively, and nodded. "Yeah, I want you so badly right now Naruto-kun." She leaned down next to his ear. "I can't bare another second, with out fucking you."

To say Naruto was blushing was an understatement. He nodded his head and they started making out again. Naruto started massaging Ino's breasts through her shirt eliciting a moan of frustration.

"Rip my shirt off." Naruto grinned and ripped the shirt in one movement. Revealing the skimpiest bra Naruto had ever seen. His mouth hung open and Ino took this chance to unclip her bra, take it off, and put a boob in his mouth. "Like the taste?"

All Naruto could do was nod dumbly before she told him to suck and lick hard. Naruto complied, running his tongue over her nipple as he sucked on her. She moaned, pretty throatily, and Naruto loved making her make that sound. Soon, he ripped Ino's skirt and bicycle shorts that were underneath. Now Ino was completely naked, and Naruto started massaging her ass.

Before he got far though, Ino pulled back and let Naruto soak in her naked beauty as she smiled. "Nah ah. Now your clothes have to go." She started massaging her own titties before she pulled one up and licked the nipple, then sucked, then put it back.

Before you could say 'Dattebayo', or 'Believe It', Naruto was out of his clothes and on top of Ino. They started making out again as Naruto massaged Ino's right breast with his left hand, while his left hand was spanking, and massaging Ino's ass.

"Oh! Yes! I love that Naru-kun." She moaned a few more times before she turned Naruto over.

Ino kissed his chest lower, and lower, until she got to his erect cock. She licked her lips as she looked at it and grasped it with one hand. She started pumping as she looked up at Naruto and heard him groan.

"You like that Naruto? I can do more than that." She wrapped her other hand around the shaft as she lifted it up, and licked from his balls to the head of his dick.

"Ah, Ino-chan." Ino smiled as she started pumping a little faster. After awhile of pumping, and every so often, licking Naruto's dick, Ino stopped and opened her mouth wide.

Ino placed the whole dick in her mouth, and even started deep throating Naruto. She bobbed her head back and forth so fast, that it sounded like she was gurgling or something like that.

"Fuck! Ino-chan, I think I'm going to cum!" Ino smiled inwardly as she went even faster, letting her hair out of her hair clip. Her hair cascaded down and around her head, leaving it on Naruto.

The feeling of her hair was soft and Naruto loved it. Suddenly, he grabbed Ino's hair from each side, and helped her go faster as he forced her head up and down. Neither one could think. Ino was enjoying giving the blow job while Naruto was enjoying said blow job.

Suddenly, Naruto reached his orgasm and Ino took it almost all in her mouth. She swallowed, but the rest dripped down her chin and her lips. She licked it all off, slowly, as Naruto watched.

"You taste really good Naruto-kun. Remind me to have you for breakfast tomorrow." Ino smiled seductively as she did a pose.

Naruto chuckled. "As you wish, but now it's my turn to taste you." Suddenly Ino found herself on her back as Naruto kissed her. Starting from the lips, he started working down her neck, over her breasts, her stomach, just above her womanhood, and then, her thighs.

Ino moaned in frustration whipped up in a sitting position. "Come on Naruto-kun, lick my cunt hard. Suck it, do whatever you want with i-OH! Fuck!" Naruto had stuck his fingers in Ino as he started licking her really fast, while pumping his fingers in and out of her pussy. She was moaning really loudly as he start nibbling her clit while he kept thrusting three of his fingers in her pussy while his other hands fingers went into Ino's asshole.

"OH Fuck yes!! I'm going to… AAAHH!!" Ino came all over Naruto's mouth and fingers. He rubbed the her cum into her body while swallowing the rest of it.

"Enter me Naru-kun." Naruto nodded as he went up to Ino, and smiled.

Quickly, he flipped her over onto all fours. Ino was laughing as she couldn't wait to do it doggy style. Quickly, Naruto entered and he felt like he penetrated a barrier.

"Keep going Naruto-kun! It feels so good!" Naruto complied and just kept pumping and pumping, harder and faster into Ino with each passing minute.

"Fuck Ino-chan, you're so tight." Naruto saw her smile as she turned around.

"Wait till you fuck me anally." Naruto smiled as he decided to do so.

Ino moaned really loud as Naruto started tearing apart her asshole, and she loved it. "OH FUCK ME! HARDER!" Naruto complied as he started pumping like crazy.

He flipped her on her back, still anally fucking her brains out, as she starts rubbing her pussy with her fingers. Naruto laughs as he abruptly stops thrusting. When Ino was ready to complain, Naruto rams his cock right into her, making her scream out in pleasure. "OH FUCK I'M GOING TO CUM!!"

"Hold on so am I!" Naruto yelled after Ino. With in seconds of pumping faster, Naruto moved his dick back into Ino's pussy and started pumping harder. Then they both reached their orgasms. They came two times in a row after the intense fucking.

Naruto collapsed next to Ino with a smile on his face, she was smiling too.

"That was great Ino-chan. I love you."

"You were awesome Naruto-kun. I love you too." With that said and done, Naruto got up and put his clothes on, when he turned around Ino was still naked. "Um… you ripped my clothes remember?"

Naruto chuckled as he picked up his red coat and wrapped it around Ino's body. It covered Ino completely if it was closed. So he picked her up bridal style and brought her home.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Ah, NarutoxIno lemon. Intense one too. I hope you guys like it. Also, I took that poll down, since nobody was voting. I'll make my decision later. Anyway, R&R please.

**Ja ne.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Okay. I know all of you are getting edgy with Huyu being really powerful. Something that bugs me is that just because Huyu's showing off some of his new moves, you think Naruto is being left behind. So, I'm going to tell you something.**

**Naruto will be forced to use more of his new power and moves during and after the Chuunin exams. That's all I can say besides, 'Look underneath the underneath.'**

**Chapter 31 The Test**

* * *

Days had turned into weeks and the Chuunin exams were a few days away. Naruto had fun with the kids he taught in the academy.

Whenever Iruka would leave the class to Naruto, the number one surprising shinobi in Konoha, started teaching them the chakra exercises and better Taijutsu. He would make enough clones to watch all of them work as he brought them outside to practice.

Naruto showed the kids the tree climbing exercise and had them try it, the same way Kakashi had Team Seven do it. After a few tries, some kids were able to make it to the top, already having pretty good chakra control, but needed only a little work. The others were either able to make it just under half way or barely able to at all.

Naruto frowned the first time while teaching the students when they were making fun of some of the kids who couldn't do the exercises as well. He reprimanded them after hanging them upside down from a tree branch tied to a rope. That was the day he drilled teamwork into their brains. Almost quite literally.

He repeated Kakashi's two most remembered quotes of all time to the students as they trained.

Once they did the advanced Taijutsu training, Naruto realized two boys had a one way ticket train wreck of a rivalry. He recognized it as the rivalry Sasuke and he himself had before Huyu straightened the both of them out. Apparently one of the boys was the first ninja in his family, and the other was from a long line of ninjas.

Apparently the second boy mentioned was severely embarrassed when he was beaten and pranked by the first. Since then he swore revenge on the boy and Naruto knew he had to put a stop to it when they started getting into a fight.

He ended up using the Shinju Zanshu no jutsu on both boys, making them face each other while having only their heads protrude from the ground. Naruto told them something both Kakashi and Itachi taught him. "Revenge is a complicated thing. It might make you feel better for awhile after you achieve said revenge, but in the end, you're still left with nothing. You'll be back at the beginning." The boys had taken in the lecture and spent the rest of the day talking to each other, Naruto making them stay their until after the academy was over. By the time Naruto pulled them out, you wouldn't have guessed they were rivals. They thanked their sensei and ran off to train.

All in all, Naruto was glad he had the chance to straighten up the curriculum and Iruka was proud of Naruto.

Naruto was pleasantly surprised when he found out Inari was now in Konoha, and he was apart of a team with Hanabi and Yoshirou. He had gotten a visit from Tazuna and Tsunami and reacquainted with his old friends. They had told him about Inari and his knew team, and when he asked who trained them, they hesitated. Instantly Naruto felt the familiar chill that was so distinct and different from any other chill he knew. The 'Huyu Chill' as he called it.

He met up with the knew Team Seven and saw them work very well together. Naruto knew that Huyu had drilled teamwork into everybody he met. Naruto was pleasantly surprised at how fast Hanabi had been adopted into the group. The whisker faced boy was impressed when he saw how skilled Hanabi was, and realized that Hinata must have been teaching her sister medical jutsu. Her chakra control was excellent.

Naruto smiled when he saw Inari with the Konoha hitai-ite around his head. Inari was able to use Kage Bunshin, which made Naruto smile. _'Now Konohamaru isn't going to like that. I think they might become rivals. Hopefully they can be friends also, I won't tolerate a rivalry that could end up having one of them kill the other.'_

Inari seemed to be very tactical, but would often run in head and balls first and start swinging. Naruto laughed at how much that reminded him of himself before the Chuunin exams. Inari's chakra control was also excellent for a Genin.

Yoshirou was another story though. Naruto always felt that this kid was off. Yoshirou didn't talk much, but Naruto did find out from Tazuna that his parents were killed. Apparently, his parents were killed by a few Kumo-nin that wanted something from them. Both Huyu and Yoshirou wouldn't tell Tazuna or Tsunami what though. Anyway, Yoshirou was about to be killed by said Kumo-nin, when Huyu had shown up in time and scared them off. He then quickly apprenticed the boy, to ensure he could protect himself and anybody he may care for in the future. Shortly after, Huyu brought Yoshirou to Tazuna's place and started teaching Inari and Yoshirou together. It took awhile, but Yoshirou finally accepted Tazuna's family and decided to call them his own. Inari and him came pretty close and Huyu shortly announced that both boys were ready to become shinobi.

So, they came here, and now they are apart of Team 7 along with Hyuuga Hanabi. Naruto smiled as he couldn't wait to see who would judge whether or not they were ready for the Chuunin exams.

* * *

Tsunade was trapped. She knew that her mortal enemy would be the end of her, and if she couldn't find an escape, the sneaky bastard would end up putting her in an early grave. Yes, Tsunade was facing her worst nightmare.

"Damned paper work. I wish I could just burn you." The Godaime Hokage huffed as she put another piece of paper on top of the stack. She then realized something as she slammed her head on the desk. "But then there would probably more paper work about burning the paper work and such. Damn it I wish I had a drink." Just when she was about to go for a bottle of sake that she kept hidden underneath her desk, she heard a knock.

"Come in." Shortly after she said these words, Shizune walked in with Tonton, followed by three men in coats. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at their attire.

"Lady Tsunade, these four our from Suna, and are here for the Chuunin exams." Tsunade looked at the four in front of her, and figured they either waited, or failed a few times.

"Alright, show me the papers." Shizune gulped as she put the papers down. Tsunade looked the four up and down.

The person she assumed who was the Jonin sensei, was wearing a grey hooded coat, with nothing special about it. He was wearing the ninja gauntlets similar to the ones Jiraiya wore, and wore black shinobi sandals.

The first boy she noticed was wearing a white coat with black flames on the bottom, face completely covered by the hood. He had a familiar ring on, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

The next boy was the same, except he was wearing a black coat with orange and yellow flames. He also had a kodachi strapped to his waist, and shinobi leather gauntlets on. He too had a ring.

The last person had a black coat on, with blue and purple flames on the bottom. He was the same deal with the hood, except he was also wearing a Kakashi style mask, and two fingerless gloves. Said gloves, had holes where the knuckles were and metal plates on the back of the hands. He had his coat closed with a very impressive looking silver sash, tied around his waist holding it closed. On his left hip, two katana were strapped in place. This boy had two rings on his left hand.

Tsunade looked over the paper work, and quickly grew surprised. She sped through the other ones and everything Hiashi said would happen, just happened. "Alright. I'm sure your familiar with the village, or do you need an escort?"

The Jonin laughed. "No need, Hokage-sama." With that said, and done, everybody was about to leave when Tsunade called out to the boy with swords. Hearing his name, he turned around and Tsunade gave him an order he didn't want.

Shizune spoke in a hushed voice to Tsunade, voicing her concerns. The Sixth just smiled. "Everything will be okay Shizune, have faith."

* * *

Kaida, Ino, Anko, and Akiko were exiting the dango shop, wanting a treat to eat. They were walking down the street talking about their past few weeks, and Anko got a sly idea.

"So, you two have been… how would this fit with those two… oh! _Mating_ lately." Anko grinned when she saw the heavy blushes on their faces. "I knew it."

Ino and Kaida both shot back. "How do you know?!"

Anko smiled. She pointed at Kaida. "You were the only one missing when Huyu's group showed up on Christmas, and I saw him leaving your bedroom." She then pointed to Ino. "I could here you guys from half way across Konoha. Doing it on the mountain, props." The purple haired kunoichi gave them thumbs up.

Ino blushed, wondering who else heard her and Naruto. Kaida grinned, not caring at the moment. "So, what was Itachi-kun like Anko?"

Said girl laughed. "He is something special! Too bad you two will never find out." She started laughing.

Kaida and Ino just told her they wouldn't spill anything either, when suddenly, Hinata had run into them. They all hit the ground and Hinata was apologizing like crazy.

"I'm so sorry you guys! But, some guy from Suna is about to determine whether or not Team 7 is ready for the Chuunin exams. Word travelled pretty fast, and a lot of people are going to watch." She said as she turned to keep running towards Team 7's Training grounds. "Let's go!" With that said the four women went running.

* * *

The crowd that showed up was an impressive one. The Konoha 12 were all their, along with some of their outside friends, and then random selection of Chuunin and Jonin came to watch too. Currently, Team 7 was standing by the three logs that were legendary among the bell test takers. The crowd was standing ways off, relying on their shinobi senses to follow the fight as best they could. They were glad that some Hyuuga had shown up, because they could help with some commentary.

The Jonin sensei of the Suna team and two of his students were patiently watching uninterested, with the crowd that was waiting impatiently for the 'Instructor'.

"Goddamn it! Where the hell is he!" Inari was irritated. He didn't have very much patience, but apparently, neither did his teammates. The funny thing was Hanabi had more of it then they did though.

"Yeah! What the hell is taking him anyway!" Yoshirou shouted. He wasn't one to talk much to people, besides his team and family, but his patience was at its limits.

Hanabi tried calming them down. "Come on guys, don't worry, he'll be here." _'Although, he could hurry the hell up.'_

Suddenly, some snow flakes and cold wind picked up in a controlled spot, much like Kakashi's Shunshin that involved the wind and leaves. From the little snow blizzard, emerged the figure of the 'Judge' of Team 7. He stood his ground and eyed the whole team.

"You're late!" They all shouted. Kakashi and what was left of the old Team 7 felt déjà vu.

Said man walked closer to them and stopped. "I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar!!" Again, they shouted in unison.

The man waved it off as some people groaned, hearing that same excuse from the Copy Cat Ninja himself.

"Your three hours late! THREE!" Inari yelled.

"SILENCE!" The Suna-nin ordered with such volume and authority that everybody in the crowd didn't dare make a sound. The new Team 7 straightened up and was tight lipped from that point on.

"From here on out, you will know me only by my nickname, which is Kyoujin. Your instructions are the following. First, you must make it to all of these check points…" He pulled out a map with various parts of Konoha marked down and gave it to the team. "…and back, with in an hours time." They all gaped at him. They didn't know if that was possible. "You have to do is listed on the back of the map. Now, once you get back here, I will have another task for you. Hajime!" With that said, Team 7 was off, and Kyoujin went and sat down on top of the log in the middle. Everybody that was interested to find out what they had to do, went after Team 7, which was basically the whole crowd.

* * *

"Where do we go first Inari?" Yoshirou asked as they were roof hoping. Inari was never told a specific place to go to first, so he decided to go with the closest place.

"Ichiraku's Ramen Stand!" With that said they all leapt off, the crowd behind them evidently confused.

Once in front of said stand, they read the instructions, and their eyes bugged out. "We have to order thirty bowls of ramen miso-pork ramen!" Inari face palmed as they went inside and ordered. After about five minutes, only ten bowls were made. Yoshirou cursed.

"Inari, this is taking too long, does it say anywhere on their we have to go to the places together, or can we split up." Inari looked on the back and sighed.

"It says 'Teamwork is the only way to win.' Damn it!" He cursed. Waiting for the bowls of ramen was eating away at their time. Inari then realized that carrying all of these bowls was going to be a bother, and made a few Kage Bunshin to help him out.

That's when Hanabi shouted. "You're a genius Inari-kun." They completely over looked the 'kun' added to his name.

Inari raised an eyebrow. Teuchi and Ayame ignored them as they worked as fast as they could. "Send your Kage Bunshins to the other places!"

Inari grinned widely, while Yoshirou smirked. He made his bunshin memorize the instructions, and sent them off. Another twenty minutes went by, and most of the bunshin came back already, and all of the ramen was finished.

Yoshirou pointed out that they needed the ramen to stay warm, or else they would fail. "Shit! Where's the two last ones." As if on cue they showed up with the items they needed, and they all leapt off, back towards the training fields.

* * *

Kyoujin looked up at the sun and noticed that Team 7 had thirty seconds to get to the field.

"Well, I guess I'll have to fail them." Tsunade, Shizune, and Kyoujin's team, were the only ones in the training fields.

Down to the last ten seconds, Kyoujin started counting down. "Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…o-." He was cut off as Team 7 landed right in front of him, and the crowd went back to their original places.

"SAFE!" The three shouted along Inari's Kage Bunshin. They gently put all the items in front of Kyoujin, who smirked, even though no one could see it.

"You made it in time. Let's see if you've gotten everything." The Sand shinobi jumped from his perch and landed in front of the items. He sorted through them all, and then tossed them to the side, except the ramen. Quickly, he removed his mask and ate half the bowls with such uncanny speed. His mask was back on, but it wouldn't have mattered because his hood shaded his features. "Ah. Haven't had those for awhile." He decided to save the rest for later.

"So, what's our next task, Kyoujin-sempai?" Inari spoke. Kyoujin was thrown off guard by this comment.

"Uh, you don't have to call me that." Suddenly they heard Yoshirou speak.

"What the hell. Why did you get us to go get all of that stuff, if you weren't going to keep it?" He had a tick at the top of his forehead.

Kyoujin released killing intent. The three members of Team 7 froze. "Don't question me boy. I'll answer this time, but don't expect to get off so easy next time." He paused, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pill bottle. He took out five pills, and removed his mask to swallow them. After he was done that, he put it back in his pocket. "Necessary. Anyway, I got you to get those things, in that time frame, to see if you could carry out your order given to you, by any means. I wanted to know if you could work under the pressure of a time crunch."

They seemed to except that as an answer and waited for him to continue. "Alright! This next battle will be one for the ages. No one will want to forget it, they'll be reading it from pages. The day that nobody got rest, not for a second. The day the bell test, was given to Team Seven." Everybody found it odd that Kyoujin was starting to… rap, or just simply make his sentences rhyme. Although, that might be why he was called Kyoujin.

Now, everybody got over the rhyming as soon they registered the words, 'Bell Test'. Now, that test was being used for ages, but Kakashi's amount of failures for that test, and the one success, made it legendary.

Kyoujin reached into his back pouch, and pulled out two bells. He tied them both around the handle of one of his swords. After making sure they wouldn't fall off from movement, he turned back to Team Seven.

"I am not your comrade, nor your ally. Attack with intent to kill, or die." Suddenly he stopped rhyming and got serious. "Seriously, intent to kill, and if you fail, I won't let you go to the Chuunin exams, and request to the Hokage to strip you of your shinobi status, until you are fit to wear those hitai-ite. Also, the one who fails will be tied to a log and go with out lunch, having to watch their teammates eat. That is if they succeed. The other two who did acquire a bell, will be put on a team and make it a four man squad. The succession rate of a test like this is 27%, but the bell test rate is 7%. Now, you have Two hours to get these from me. Begin!" The three of them jumped off in their different directions.

Naruto shook his head. "They don't know that they need to work together on this one."

Sakura smiled. "Remember our bell test. You and Huyu were the ones to suggest we worked together."

Naruto laughed. "I miss those times." Kakashi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I do too, Naruto, I do too." Just when they were about to continue, they heard a voice call to them from the Suna team. Well, their direction.

"Times are about to get a little better for all of us." Naruto and the rest of the group was pleasantly surprised to see Gaara standing there with his siblings and Tayuya right next to him. Although, they didn't expect him to show up until finals. "I have something to ask you Hokage-dono."

Tsunade quirked an eyebrow when she heard the formality. "Uh, you know you can just call me Tsunade, Kazekage-dono."

Gaara smirked. "Then you can call me Gaara, Tsunade." He received a squeeze from Tayuya who was giving him the 'don't be a smart ass' look. He smiled. "Anyway, I have to tell you, if any harm was to come to the four people apart of the team that is in the Chuunin exams this year, Suna and Konoha will have… complications when it comes to peace." Gaara turned to Tsunade, and was glad to see a smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gaara nodded. He turned to see Kyoujin had moved.

Kyoujin had moved away from the logs, and more into the open field near the lake, where the first Team Seven cornered Kakashi. After he found a spot he liked, he stood there, unmoving. After a few seconds, two Inari's came running out.

"I've got you!" They jumped forward, one of them going for an attack, and the other going for the bells. Kyoujin, grabbed the wrist of the one who was reaching for the bells, as he ducked under the spin kick to the head. When Inari went sailing over him, he spun around and threw the other in his direction, all of this being done with only his right hand. His left dangling over his katana handle. They both dispersed after colliding.

"Never give your position away." Suddenly, about four more kage bunshin came out. "Also, you don't have any where near the amount of chakra that Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Huyu do. So, it would be wise not to use the Kage Bunshins so much."

Inari smirked as a few of them pulled out Kunai and started attacking Kyoujin, who again was only fighting with his right hand. He ducked under a left hook and did a Capeora kick (The one L does to Light in Death Note), dispersing the clone. Then he grabs the leg of an Inari trying to kick him in the head, and throws him into another clone as they both disperse. Two were left, revealing that one of them was Inari, and the other was his clone.

They were wiser about fight Kyoujin by attacking him at different angles and being more cautious. It didn't last long, as Kyoujin did a spin kick that caught the clone in the back of the head, dispersing him. Effectively, Inari took the opening.

He launched a punch at Kyoujin's back, which made contact. Unfortunately, even though Kyoujin was holding back and allowed himself to be sent into the air, he flipped in mid air to land on his feet. He faced Inari, and everybody could feel the smirk on his face.

"Nice one." Inari cursed, seeing he wasn't going to get very far if he kept this up. He decided to take cover while thinking of a plan.

Suddenly, out of the trees came Hanabi. She started using her families fighting style, and she showed to be very skilled with the style for her age. Quickly, Kyoujin realized he needed both his hands, and started dodging and blocking attacks. The Hyuuga girl went to strike a tenketsu around his shoulder area, when Kyoujin side stepped it. Hanabi had a little too much momentum and started falling forward.

She didn't hit the ground however, since Kyoujin had brought his knee up into her face, making her sail back wards. Then he grabbed her leg with his other hand, spun around, and tossed her into the lake. The Suna-nin walked out into the middle of the lake, passing Hanabi. He was about to do some hand seals when he saw Inari jump into the lake, and bring Hanabi up to the surface. They apparently didn't know the water walking technique even though they did know the tree climbing technique.

"Crap, I can't swim Inari." Inari, held onto Hanabi by her waist, making sure her head was above sea level.

Kyoujin froze in his tracks, having a memory hit him in the face, when suddenly Yoshirou came out of the forest. He sped through hand signs and yelled. **"Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu!" **Kyoujin was impressed to see that this kid knew that technique.

He noticed he was right on top of the lake, so, before he was hit, he quickly sped through hand seals and yelled. **"Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu!"**

As the multiple, drill like water bullets, came exploding out of the water and at Kyoujin, a water wall formed all around himself, absorbing the attack.

Yoshirou cursed.

Suddenly, Kyoujin went through some hand seals and shouted. **"Suiton: Sui Chinbotsu no Jutsu!" **Suddenly he was under water, and none of the three genin could see him.

Many people in the crowd were confused. "How is he could with Suiton jutsu when he's from a desert?" A lot of people would ask. Kakashi was musing to himself however, about what this boy is capable of.

'_This is interesting. Never have I seen a Suna shinobi use Suiton jutsu, unless they weren't originally from that village. Hmm. That seems to be the only thing that makes sense, that or one of or both of his parents weren't from the village and just ended up having him in Suna. None the less, this boy is interesting. The only thing I wish is that Naruto was still genin so he could face this guy.'_ Kakashi looked at his former student and smiled. He was proud of Naruto and his accomplishments. He continued to watch the fight.

As the three genin were looking frantically around the lake, Neji and Hinata knew exactly where he was. They wanted to call out to Hanabi, but this was a test.

"What are you doing Inari-kun? Now isn't the time to be trying to tickle me." She glared at the boy holding her while he tried the water walking technique. He and Yoshirou were taught the ability just before Huyu declared them ready to be shinobi and never showed again. He finally was steady on top of the water, holding Hanabi close. First, the young boy was blushing, but when she mentioned him tickling her, he frowned.

"I haven't moved my arms from around you since I got in the water. Which means…" Suddenly, Inari was about to jump out of the lake when suddenly, both of the genin were dragged under water.

They were separated and Hanabi was about to panic, before she saw Inari in the grasp of a Mizu bunshin, just like she was. She was trying to struggle free when she saw Inari do something.

On the surface of the water, Kyoujin appeared, and Yoshirou almost fell into the water. He had just gotten the water walking technique down a few weeks before hand. He jumped as far away as he could while doing hand seals again.

"**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" **Again, Kyoujin was impressed, but not enough.

Quickly, he gripped his sword that the bells were attached to, and waited for the water dragon to get with in range.

Yoshirou smirked. "Got you now!"

"Fuck that!" At the last second, you could see a surge of lighting as Kyoujin pulled his blade out in a motion as to strike the dragon right as he was pulling it out, and the dragon went right through and behind Kyoujin. It stopped and just stood there, while the Suna-nin twirled his sword and slowly put it back into the scabbard. Once it clicked, the dragon was sliced in half. "You're going to have to do better then that."

Kyoujin was about to do hand seals when he suddenly felt the water start to have… waves? They were on a lake, and no wind was blowing, so what was going on was beyond Kyoujin. Yoshirou on the other hand, smirked.

"Inari is pulling out one of his many trump cards." Kyoujin cursed as he saw a dim blue light in the water.

'_Damn it.'_ Suddenly, a vortex was created in the water and Kyoujin saw his clones go sailing out and into the air. Then splattering back to the liquid they were made from.

Kyoujin was then caught off guard when he saw Hanabi on shore, and Inari racing towards him.

The whole crowd gasped as they saw the attack Inari was using, while Naruto just smiled.

"Rasengan!" He launched his hand forward, Kyoujin was about to move out of the way, but saw Yoshirou coming towards him.

'_Idiots going to get himself killed!'_ Kyoujin cursed as he braced himself, and was hit with the Rasengan, all the while, Yoshirou took a bell and so did Inari. The Suna shinobi was sent skidding backwards.

He was surprised to see that Inari was only using the jutsu at half power, much like Jiraiya did when he used it to show Huyu and Naruto what it could do at only half power. His shirt was torn where Inari hit, but no major damage was done. Kyoujin shrugged, but inwardly was pissed about the outcome.

"How's this?" Inari showed that he had one of the bells in his hand. Yoshirou holding the other, Kyoujin told them to go to the logs.

* * *

Hanabi was tied to the middle log and Inari and Yoshirou were sitting just in front of her with the extra ramen Kyoujin had. "You all…" They leaned in.

"Fail." Mouths dropped. Except for the ones of the original Team Seven. They knew that was coming the moment they didn't get the bells through team work. "You, Hanabi, are tied to the log, because you didn't get a bell, although, you forced me to use both my hands. Inari and Yoshirou didn't attain the bells the way they were supposed to, and if you seriously can't figure out why you failed, then I was right to request stripping you of your shinobi status."

Before anybody could intervene, he continued. "Now, you two eat, don't give anything to her. I might just give you guys a second chance, let me go consult them." He walked over to the crowd.

They were all disappointed with Kyoujin's decision. "They did excellently for a group, of that skill against someone like you."

Kakashi spoke. "It doesn't matter. The whole concept of the bell test is to make them realize they have to work as a team. After being beaten by Kyoujin once, they should have realized that he was a little to tuff for them to take on by themselves. They didn't use teamwork though, which is a vital tool to use during missions."

Kyoujin nodded. "None of them took the role of leader, and suggested to work as a team, and that's what the Chuunin exams are all about."

Inari was about to dig in when he remembered he had stolen a few bites of ramen out of the bowls they had to get for Kyoujin's test. He also stopped mid way when Hanabi's gut grumbled. She blushed in embarrassment.

The boy from Wave looked to make sure Kyoujin wasn't watching, then stood up and went over to Hanabi with food. He put it in front of her as if he was going to feed her.

"Here." She looked up, and shook her head.

"Thanks Inari-kun, but I can't let you do that. He said he might give you two a second chance, but he won't if you defy him."

Inari frowned. "I don't care. You're our comrade, and I don't leave my comrades out to dry. So eat Hanabi-chan." Yoshirou stood up and nodded his agreement with Inari's words. She smiled, and took a bite. She couldn't express how good it was to have some food.

Suddenly they felt major killing intent and it was as if Kyoujin exploded from his spot as he rushed over to them.

"YOU..!" They all froze, fearing the worst. Yoshirou was standing next to Hanabi and Inari, ready for anything.

Suddenly, the killing intent disappeared and Kyoujin seemed to have a happier demeanor. "…PASS!!!"

The two members, who weren't tied, fell over. They got up back up and looked confused as hell.

"But we just disobeyed you." Yoshirou spoke.

"I'm not your instructor so what the fuck do I care. Besides, you just accomplished the goal you were supposed to achieve during the fight. Team work and friendship. Always remember, 'Those of us who break the rules are trash, but…" He was cut off by Team 7.

"Those of us, who betray our comrades, are even lower then trash." Kyoujin smiled underneath his mask and everybody seemed happier. The Suna-nin turned to Tsunade and spoke.

"No one knew what the world held for us today. But apparently, Team Seven had no price to pay. To the Chuunin exams they go. Will they overcome every obstacle high, every obstacle low?" With that said, Kyoujin said his good byes and his team left. Inari untied Hanabi and they went to the crowd, who had diminished to the Konoha 12 Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Hiashi.

Hinata smiled as she wrapped hr sister in a bear hug. "That was excellent Hanabi! You made that guy use both hands, and he seemed to be more then Chuunin material if you ask me. He may have been holding back, but you were the one to make him use two hands."

Neji smirked. He too was proud of Hanabi and she knew it just by looking at him, and Hiashi was giving her the same look Neji was.

Suddenly Naruto spoke. "Yoshirou that was pretty awesome Suiton jutsu. Inari, using the Rasengan was genius."

Both boys beamed at Naruto. Naruto smiled and offered ramen as a victory meal, his treat.

* * *

Naruto found himself to be awake from a very nice dream he was having about a certain blonde that was on top of him asleep. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:45 am. That meant they had three hours until the Chuunin exams start. He felt the one on top of him move and look at him

"Morning beautiful." Ino smiled and snuggled closer, putting her nose into the crook of his neck. They wrapped each other up in their arms and just laid there.

"Morning to you to whiskers." Naruto chuckled. Ino just took in his sent, loving it always. To Yamanaka Ino, Naruto always smelled like nature when they were close. He would also smell a little bit like ramen, but only a little.

Naruto took in her sent, the sent that made him always calm, relaxed, and happy. She smelled of many flowers put together, into the most beautiful bouquet.

Ino smiled when she remembered the Chuunin exams were today. "You and Shikamaru are going to have one hell of a long day." Naruto mock whimpered as he remembered the changes.

Shikamaru was to do the first portion of the exam instead of Ibiki. Naruto, being one of the observers that would be watching the teams as they took the test, Shikamaru and the other's met up to be told what Shikamaru's tenth question was, and what he was going to allow as a pass or fail.

Also, instead of Genma being the proctor for the finals, Naruto would be taking the position. Now, Naruto was glad he would be up close to the battle, but he didn't necessarily want to make calls on who would win if he needed to intervene. Especially if Inari and Konohamaru fight each other.

Naruto also remembered that for the first time since the Hyuuga incident, Cloud had entered into the Chuunin exams in Konoha. They had sent four teams, and Naruto was uncertain of their intentions. He was sure it was because of Hanabi participating, but he didn't have proof.

To add to his stress, two teams from Rock were put into the Chuunin exams also. Now, Rock wasn't pissed off _entirely_ at Konoha, but it was outraged at Minato. So, Naruto felt a little worried about what they might try to pull. Since Naruto looked almost exactly like his dad, he was pretty sure that they were going to find out sooner or later. But that didn't mean Naruto wasn't prepared. He would do anything to make sure they kept their bitter lust for revenge strictly with Naruto, the direct heir of the Namikaze man that killed many of their shinobi and their Kage during the last war.

Ino could feel Naruto's tension and lifted herself up enough to have her face right over Naruto's. She gave him the most loving smile he had ever seen and everything was forgotten when their lips met.

That's probably the thing he liked most about Ino. He loved her, and she removed all worry and reinforced him. As he was sure he did the same for Ino.

Once they parted lips, Ino winked. "Can't wait to see you give authority." She whispered huskily. Naruto smiled.

"We have two and a half hours." Ino smiled and Naruto placed a silencing seal on the wall.

* * *

Downstairs, Inoichi was well aware of what his daughter and her boyfriend were doing. He didn't care however, knowing Naruto wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't like and they were protected.

Not only that, but Inoichi was certain he saw something go into the greenhouse in his backyard. He knew it wasn't his wife for she was a sleep when he went downstairs. It also wasn't Kaida, because the figure's frame was too large compared to her body.

Inoichi frowned, unsure if the person, or thing, saw him watching it enter the green house. He didn't get a good look though, so he couldn't tell if it was a threat. He was cautious and proceeded forward.

Once he got to the door of the green house, he found it slightly open. For some reason, when the seasoned shinobi reached his green house, he felt fear for his _own_ life for the first time in a long time.

This greatly troubled the blonde man, making things worse for his feelings. Something was in that green house that was probably vicious, or he was just over thinking things.

He cracked the door open, just a smidge, and looked inside. He saw various plants, but no sign of the creature. Inoichi felt his presence though, that he was sure of. He Slowly moved in, checking around, to make sure that he would see it if it were in his field of vision. His vision being limited because of the high plants and various other things. He could see around them a bit, but not much.

The Yamanaka moved forward, and ended up in the middle of his green house with out coming face to face with the damn thing. But he could still feel it. He knew that…

On pure instinct achieved by years of experience on the field both in and out of war, Inoichi rolled to his right and hid himself underneath a plantation table. Inoichi was now focused. This thing was able to get that close to him and then disappear, just like that. This meant that it was dangerous, and if it killed him, his family would most likely be in danger. Just as he finished thinking this, the thing that he now referred to as a creature, made a sickly noise that Inoichi felt disgusted by, and then the feeling of it's presence was gone. After making sure he was in the clear, Inoichi came from out from underneath the table. He was sure the thing had left, by whatever means that may have been, and was about to leave when he smelled a certain sent he had smelled way to many times before.

This metallic sent made him look all over his body and he found no injury. It finally clicked when an image of his girls being saved by a blood covered Huyu and Naruto popped into his head. He shivered, he didn't like this.

Inoichi ran further into the green house, following it's sent, when finally he came to its source. He seemed to trip over something quite solid. When he pushed himself off the ground, he realized he was covered in blood.

He panicked as he whipped his head around to see what he tripped over. His eyes widened and at that moment he wished he could make a trade, a life for a life.

Inoichi went to the bloody and battered body on the ground and held her in his arms. Her clothes were ripped, and he could smell the sent of sex. Or more like rape. She even looked mutilated.

For a second, nothing was heard, when suddenly the information processed it's self in his head.

Ino was riding Naruto cowgirl style when they heard Inoichi yell. With speed Ino didn't know Naruto had, he had them dressed in seconds. They launched themselves down the stairs and towards the green house. Suddenly, Naruto had a mental image flash before his eyes and he fell to his knees. Ino, looked back at him and he just told her to go on, for he already knew what happened. Ino was now scared as she smelled blood when she entered the green house.

She ran to the sobbing of her father, only to join him when she saw who he was holding in his arms. Moments later, Ai came in and collapsed to the ground, screaming to Kami himself to make this just a bad dream.

Naruto was still outside when he heard Ai's screams. He looked up to the skies. "I NEED FUCKING ANBU HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"

Within three seconds, some Anbu showed up. Most of them went into the green house, and one stayed to ask Naruto what happened.

"I didn't actually go in there, but I had a vision that there was a rape and murder in there." At the last second, Naruto looked up to see the Anbu member, and recognized the mask as the one that belonged to Yamato.

The wood user ran into the green house to where the Yamanaka family lay, crying and broken, and he shed a few tears for them.

Naruto entered to comfort Ino when he looked at the body Inoichi refused to let go of. The day of the Chuunin exams would forever be known as the day Yamanaka Kaida was raped and murdered.

**A/N: How many of you know people who kill off their own OC's. I have to let you know, this is a bit of a cliff hanger, and you're all going to be surprised when you find out who did it.**

**Interesting and shocking twist yet to come.**

**R&R.**

**Kyoujin – Lunatic**

**Suiton: Suigadan no Jutsu – Water Fang Bullet**

**Suiton: Suijinheki no Jutsu – Water Encampment Wall**

**Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu – Water Dragon Blast**

**Suiton: Sui Chinbotsu no Jutsu – Water Submerging**

**Well, Ja ne**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Uh, to the guy that had that long ass review and then asked if Kaida was really dead, I have one thing to say. Naruto has fox summons and Huyu has wolf summons, like I said, Naruto will be going all out in, oh, maybe near the end of this chapter. Nah, he'll show you something though, the next chapter for definitely though I will show you why you should 'Look underneath the underneath.'**

**Kushina is in my story, but she's not going to be alive. You'll see what I mean by that in this chapter.**

**And I'll allow you to flame me for lateness, but that's it.**

* * *

The Anbu, along with a sorrowful Tsunade, decided that since an investigation was in order, they collected whatever evidence they could, asked Inoichi, Ino, Aoi, and Naruto questions, and then moved Kaida's body to the ninja morgue.

The ninja morgue was made specifically to hold dead shinobi away from prying eyes and hands when they were investigating a murder. Sometimes, they just sent the shinobi bodies there after a battle to have them later identified by anybody who might know who they were.

That's where Kaida's body lay at this moment. She was on a table with her wounds sealed. If she was alive, she would have a few not as noticeable scars on her torso, some on her arms and one big one across her back. Also, near her… womanhood, close to the top of the thighs, she had miner but still scarring lacerations. Her face was only bruised and her jaw was broken.

Tsunade closed her eyes, thinking hard on what to do. She wanted to pray that she was having a nightmare, because if Huyu found out about this before they find the one responsible, he would most likely lose control and literally destroy the world looking for the one responsible. If that wasn't bad enough, she knew that Naruto would help. Forget their friends, they could be pissed and upset all they want, but Tsunade feared that if the Namikaze Uzumaki brothers were both provoked, their combined power would most likely be the most destructive force in existence… As far as she knew, and she didn't even really know, it was more of a hunch that was in favor of it being right.

She shook her head from these thoughts, hoping to catch whoever did this, and save him/her/it, for Huyu to take care of. Before they had closed the wounds, Tsunade and another medic searched Kaida's body, and didn't find any traces of poison. Tsunade then cursed, knowing that Kaida wasn't one to be messed with, considering that she never went down with out a fight.

Which meant the bastard, which Tsunade found fitting to call him, had to have beaten her enough in order to rape her, which meant Kaida must have gotten in a few good licks herself. Tsunade was sure that Kaida had hit the assailant for she had a fight bite on her knuckles, but there wasn't very much damage done to the green house, so Tsunade had Anbu searching the entire village, to see where this might have started. From what Inoichi said, this creature just disappeared, so it could have easily started its assault somewhere else.

Naruto had summoned a bunch of foxes and Kakashi summoned a lot of nin-dogs and sent them off to see if they could find anything out. So far, the four people living in the Yamanaka estate, the Anbu team that arrived on scene, Kakashi, some medics, and herself, were the only ones that knew about Kaida. She ordered everyone to keep it a secret, not wanting to raise panic, and not wanting Huyu to find out yet. She wanted to find the person first, and out of respect and love, leave the bastard to her surrogate brother/son and his sickening torture methods.

"Hokage-sama?" Tsunade snapped from her reverie instantly and looked to the only other person in the room. It was one of the coroners that worked there.

"Yes?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, the man in front of her was smiling. It started to piss her off, even though she knew this guy had seen many and worse deaths in his entire life. His job probably allowed him to see the worst and most deaths in this world, not every shinobi is able to witness all the different ways of death occurring, even Ibiki has yet to see some gruesome deaths.

The coroner grinned even wider when he showed Tsunade his findings. Tsunade was both happy and angry. _'We have a lead!'_

* * *

She didn't understand what was happening. Everything was white, she looked around, but nothing but white was what she could see.

'_I would have thought being blind would have darkness, but I guess you'd never know.'_ She lifted her arm to feel around, when suddenly, she saw her arm. _'Guess I'm not blind. But then what's happening?'_

She looked at her hand, front and back, she couldn't tell if it was even her hand, she couldn't even remember.

'_No, this is my hand, but I don't know why I'm here. Where am I anyway? Am I dead?'_ So many questions, and no answers.

Suddenly, everything around her turned into an open clearing. The sky was grey, the ground was hard and it looked like stone. Lighting flashed in the distance, nothing but clouds in here.

"Now what?" She looked around, then started walking forward. She walked and walked, coming across a few people in battle. A few people just staring at her, and then people just sitting there, like they had no purpose.

Then she came across a man that she had recognized. She smiled, she wanted to thank the man for what he did for her boyfriend, for protecting him as best as he could.

"Hey! Sarutobi-sama!" The old man looked up from the ground, having only sealed Orochimaru's arms and the souls of the sacrifices Orochimaru used to summon the other Hokage, he had no trouble pinning them down. He saw the girl that called out to him, and a tear left his eye as he realized what it meant for her to be here. He hadn't seen her for three years, and was hoping he would never see her in this forsaken place.

"Kaida? Why? How?" Suddenly his eyes widened when she stood right in front of him, he saw that her body was mutilated, although she was wearing her clothes, he could see her exposed skin scarred. "Oh Kami, what will the world do now that Huyu is going to be running the entire planet cold, ripping it apart so he can find out who did this to you."

Kaida shook her head. "I don't know, I don't even know why this happened. I thought I would have gone to the after life, not the Shinigami's stomach."

"So you knew." Kaida nodded. "Well, I don't know how that happened either, no one used that jutsu, did they?" Kaida shook her head at that.

"I have no idea what happened, all I can remember is being attacked in the middle of the night, it wasn't even at my house, but was dragged all the way there, then I was…" She suddenly shook violently, eyes widening, holding the look of terror. "…Oh my God."

Sarutobi quickly caught her as she was falling. He understood, she was raped. That angered him, and he hoped that Huyu would find the person who did that to her. He knew the boy that he looked at as one of his grandsons would deliver the rightful punishment to the bastard who did this.

"Hey, Kaida, you find out who their parents were?" Kaida smiled as she backed away an inch from the third. She nodded. The third grinned. "Why don't you go meet them?"

Kaida gasped. "Wait, both of them are here, I thought the fourth was the only one who sealed them."

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she turned around, she was shocked.

There stood a blond man that looked almost exactly like her friend, and next to him stood the woman that had part of the hair, and those exact same eyes… Huyu's eyes.

"Oh Kami, I actually get to meet Huyu's parents. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." She smiled, even though she felt that this was all wrong, she got to meet her boyfriends parents, sadly, before Huyu could. She quickly lost her good mood and saddened.

Kushina put her arms around Kaida and Minato put his hand on her shoulder. Kushina spoke. "Thank you, for being there for my child. My baby boys were treated unfairly, and you were one of the ones who loved Huyu most."

"Yes, you have been most helpful to Huyu. You have probably kept him from completely losing his morals and destroying the village. Well, you reinforced what Naruto was trying to build at least. The support." Minato smiled, squeezing the girls shoulder.

Kaida was about to cry, when she realized that this wasn't how she remembered the story. "Hey, why is Kushina here? I thought she died giving birth."

Kushina pulled away and Minato released the girls shoulder. "Unfortunately, someone thought it necessary to fuck with the agreement." The blond elder hung his head, Kushina tightly held him to her.

"It wasn't your fault, the Shinigami is an asshole! He went back on his promise, you used your Kage Bunshin and your real body to seal Hachibi and Kyuubi, but the bastard thought it would be funny to take my soul as real payment for the Hachibi's sealing! It's not your fault Minato-kun, it isn't." Kaida was shocked at what she heard. She couldn't believe that the Shinigami did that to them.

She growled. "Not even the demons inside of your sons would go back on their word." Suddenly she remembered. "Hey, did you know what the Kyuubi and Hachibi were really doing there?"

Minato and Kushina shook their heads. "Why, do you know?"

She nodded. "Huyu-kun had found out that the sharingan has a limited ability to control the demons' chakra. Uchiha Itachi, eight years after both Uzumaki boys were born, found out his whole clan was forming a coup de tat. He killed all of them, but his mother and brother. He did this by order of Sarutobi, his aids, and Danzo. He did this because he needed to spy on a group called Akatsuki, the leader being Uchiha Madara."

The two in front of her were shocked. They looked around her at the third. He nodded his head grimly.

"Anyway, so, after they got Tsunade to become the Hokage, because Jiraiya thought she was more fit for the job than he was, both your sons and Uchiha Sasuke, planned on having Sasuke stage a betrayal and go to Orochimaru. So, Sasuke was spying on Orochimaru, and Jiraiya had brought Naruto and Huyu out on a 2 ½ year training trip. After a year and a half, Huyu was approached by Itachi, who found out that Madara had caught on to him still being loyal to Konoha. So, Huyu, using his past as a legitimate excuse to go evil, staged a betrayal, and became Itachi's apprentice for the Akatsuki. Later, because I never got that far in his memories, I'm only guessing that he decided to kill Sasori, take his position, and continued on from there." Kaida stopped to take a breather, waiting for them to respond. When nothing came, she smiled. "Also, Huyu and Naruto know who you two are to them, and they have both bloodlines at their disposal."

Both parents smiled sadly, one of their sons had to experience the life of a black ops shinobi, and the other had to bare the knowledge. Minato shook.

"Why are you here? Huyu… he's going to lose it." Kushina put a hand on her husbands shoulder.

"Remember Minato-kun? You made it so that if a certain amount of tails is released by any one of them, I will be brought into Huyu's mind to talk to him, and you will be in Naruto's. Now, Kaida, what were you saying about he Kyuubi's and Hachibi's real reason for attacking Konoha?" Kushina turned to Kaida, as did Minato and Hiruzen.

"Oh, well, since Madara had taken his brothers sharingan when he was going blind, he had the eternal sharingan. So, he was able to completely control the Kyuubi, but not at the same time as the Hachibi. What ended up happening was, Kyuubi started making a beeline to Konoha, under Madara's influence, while Hachibi was attacked by Orochimaru who was trying to capture him for his power. Orochimaru never left his leaf hitai-ite behind and never put a scratch through it, so when he dropped it in Hachibi's home…" Understanding washed over them and they cursed Orochimaru and Madara forever.

"So, do you know why you're here?" The Sandaime asked. Kaida shook her head.

"All I know was that I was attacked… and raped." She looked down, Kushina gasped as she squeezed Kaida close to her.

"Out of both our sons, who's like whom?" Kaida smiled.

"Huyu has black and red hair with your eyes. Naruto looks exactly like his father, both their facial features have a mix of the both of you. They both are kind hearted, but Naruto would take after you Kushina, with how hyper active he is and his jolly nature. Huyu can be like that, but he is more like you Minato. He'll kill people cold heartedly if he needs to, but they both have a strong hatred for traitors and manipulators." Kushina smiled but cursed at the same time.

"One day, during the war, I was raped by a Rock ninja. I wasn't with Minato's team, but somehow he found out and went on a rampage. Huyu… I don't know if anyone is going to be safe around him until he finds everybody that ever hurt you, and finds the… bastard… that… did this to you." Kushina shook her head, she knew she would be visiting her son soon.

"If Naruto takes after you Kushina-hime, then he'll help destroy everything that gets in his brothers way, especially because it means that Ino will be endanger." They both nodded.

Kaida liked being held by Kushina, it felt like she was being held by her mother. She started fingering the necklace that Huyu gave her as a Christmas present.

Suddenly, they heard a voice they didn't expect to hear. **"Looks like a reunion of sorts. Ah, to bad you can't see your sons."** The Shinigami started laughing.

Kaida quickly got angry and pointed at the god of death. "You asshole! You're the reason why Naruto and Huyu were left alone! You're the reason why Kushina couldn't be there for her sons! You're the reason Huyu and Naruto were separated at birth, not knowing about each other until they were five! You're the reason they were both beaten to near death by a lot of the villagers! Huyu had to live in a foster home that was corrupt and beat him everyday, especially on his BIRTHDAY!! You're the reason why they killed that little girl that was willing to be his friend!" Kaida was crying, not sobbing, no, she was letting her tears flow as she was trying to glare the Shinigami into eternal damnation.

"**Oooo, I could see why he wanted you to have the Shoutengan." **They gasped and had nothing but shock on their faces.

"What?" Kaida was completely confused. "He… he… he didn't kill me… did he? NO! It's not possible!"

The Shinigami frowned. **"Although it would make for a better story, you're right, it's not possible. I don't think he could kill you. However, I approached him, and told him that you died; I didn't tell him the details because that wouldn't have given me the time to make my deal. He looked desperate for only a second, obviously, he wasn't going to take chances and…. Formed his words properly to make the deal."**

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_The Shinigami had witnessed Kaida's death the night before, laughing his ass off at the reaction he could only imagine on Huyu's face._

"_**Hey gaki!" **__Huyu turned towards the Shinigami from his place on top of the Hokage mountain._

"_Let me guess, you know, if not part of the reason why some of the Anbu that have gone in and out of the Hokage tower along with medic nins are scared and… I don't know, in panic?" Huyu crossed his arms, looking at the Shinigami. Ever since they met for his Shoutengan, he never trusted the Death God, or liked him._

"_**Well, I know the reason and I collected the soul. Those mind walkers aren't weak though, I tell you that much."**__ The Shinigami grinned when he saw Huyu un-cross his arms and glare at the Shinigami. He could tell the boy was slightly fearful of what he was about to hear, but was prepared. __**"Oh, Kaida says hi."**_

_Huyu was about to jump at the creature of death, but realized it was fruitless, and decided to punch a tree instead. He quickly regained his composure and just gave the Shinigami that cold stare._

"_Alright, I'll make a deal with you, you give Kaida the Shoutengan and I'll bring her body to Demon Country. I'll have a sacrifice for you as well." The Shinigami chuckled at those words._

"_**You sure?"**__ Huyu was about to nod when he suddenly realized his mistake._

"_No, you revive her as well." The Shinigami nodded._

"_**Good, you chose your words carefully, but, in order for her to both have the Shoutengan and be revived, you have to do something… extra."**__ Huyu nodded._

"_Understandable."_

"_**The sacrifice has to either be related to Orochimaru, or is Orochimaru."**__ The Shinigami frowned at Huyu's response, which was a laugh._

"_Who do you think I had in mind?" With that they shook hands, this time, Huyu's arm didn't implode again and was only cut in several places. They nodded and Huyu went to get his teammates._

"_**This will be interesting."**_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Kaida smiled, Huyu was already prepared. It may not have answered who killed her, but she knew that Huyu was ready.

"**Now I'm offering you a deal girl."** Minato, Kushina, and Hiruzen stepped in front of Kaida.

Kushina spoke. "Ah hell no! You're not screwing them out of this you scum!"

The creature raised his hands in defense. **"It's not what you think. Kaida, if you do a favor for me, then I will not only revive you and let you live until you either are killed again or die of natural causes, but I'll let Kushina, Minato, and Hiruzen here pass on."**

Kaida looked surprised. She didn't know what to say, she'll have a chance to help the three most selfless people she knew, next to Naruto and Huyu of course.

Minato coldly answered. "Pass on to what?"

The Shinigami snickered. **"You caught me! Alright, I'll let your souls pass on to the after life, allowing Kami and who ever the hell else wants to judge you, judge where you go."**

Kaida looked to Minato for an answer, and he nodded. She smiled and agreed. "Alright, I'll do it."

The Shinigami saw her reach her hand out. **"You're just like Huyu."** He was about to grab her hand when Minato swatted her arm away.

"I'd advise against it, I know you feel the effects of his voice alone, imagine if you touched him." Kaida instantly shivered, just remembering what Huyu did.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I saw that part of Huyu's memory. Amazingly, where I would imagine anybody scream in agony, all Huyu did was grunt and die so he could get his Shoutengan." Minato smirked as Kushina grinned widely. Hiruzen smiling as well.

"That's my boy! I bet Naruto's just as tough if not tougher." Kushina loudly proclaimed. Kaida smiled and nodded her head.

"**Okay, this is what you'll be doing for me…"**

* * *

Whenever an allied village of Konoha has their Kage visiting for more then one day, they would usually have them live in a pretty large house, big enough to hold the Kage, and any of his shinobi he brings with him. This building is near the Hokage tower, but its well hidden so that anybody who isn't an Anbu member, doesn't know where it is. The house is guarded by a few select Anbu.

The smart thing, is that this building has seals placed on it that correspond with other seals placed through out the villages undisclosed locations. This way, after the Kage has left, the building is then summoned to any seal the Kage wishes. Also, just so that the other leaders don't know where the other seals are, one seal is designated for one leader, so when he/she returns, it will be summoned to the same place it was before hand.

One of the many rooms in this house was an office, it had enough room for a Kage to store anything away for the time they are staying there, but when they leave, they have to take all of their documents with them.

Gaara was currently sitting behind the desk to this office, fight that ever present foe that seems to follow a Kage no matter where they go.

That's right, paper work.

Luckily for Gaara a knock resounded through out the room and Gaara's mood was really low on happiness. However, he'd rather deal with the council of every village then with paper work… _'On second thought…'_

"Enter."

The one who came through the door was one of the only people who could bring a smile to Gaara's usually emotionless face. This woman was something else to him; something that he felt was a gift that he wasn't going to lose easily. A gift he wasn't going to through away or take for granted.

She closed the door and locked it, with a smile she said in a sultry tone. "Enough mental work, lets do something a little more _physical, _Gaara-kun."

Gaara was still getting used to these actions and modes of thinking, but with her help, he was able to enjoy them more openly, to her anyway.

"You know best Tayuya-hime." Gaara leaned back and watched Tayuya walk towards him, smile never leaving her face and a certain sway of the hips. Gaara felt she was going agonizingly slow, so he allowed some sand to go quicken her pace.

Tayuya giggled when sand gently wrapped around her and brought her over the desk and onto Gaara's lap. They had been doing things like this for awhile now, never going all the way. They wanted to make sure Gaara was mentally and emotionally ready for that.

With out a second thought, Tayuya's tongue started exploring Gaara's mouth, all the while his was doing the same to her mouth. Muffled moans and gasps were all that could be heard in that room.

_Knock knock_

Gaara glared at the door, he started ignoring it when Tayuya got his attention by shoving her breast in is face. He was enjoying this.

_Knock… Knock…_

This time Gaara didn't even acknowledge it, and Tayuya was hoping it wasn't something important.

Suddenly, they both heard a sound of a sword being drawn, and it started scratching against the door. The chair they were in was able to spin, so Gaara made it so that Tayuya and him were facing the window while they both leaned down into the chair, heads not being able to be seen from the door, which was right across from the desk. Gaara perform his third eye jutsu and the floating eyeball lay hidden in one of the corners of the room.

The sound of a sword being put away was heard, which confused Gaara, but then they heard a muffled voice. They were able to hear the person say a Mokuton jutsu.

The day Gaara cursed wooden doors.

Not knowing what happened to the door didn't matter, what matter was that the both of them hadn't moved for five minutes. Gaara looked to Tayuya and smiled when he saw her pull her flute out and waited for his command. He gathered sand underneath the desk, preparing it.

"It's me Gaara." Gaara whirled around with an annoyed look on his face. "Wow, with that look I could swear you would have used that sand on me anyway. Don't worry, I heard what you two were doing and I wouldn't have dared to interrupt unless it was important."

Gaara frowned, the tone in his voice was as serious as ever. "Well Kyoujin, what is it?"

"First off, I put a sound barrier on this room when I heard what you were doing. Deciding this conversation can be between us and then you guys can get back to… mating." Gaara smirked as Tayuya growled. "So, you can refer to me by my real name."

Gaara nodded as Kyoujin removed his hood and pulled his mask down. Had their been a window in the room, he would have kept both articles on.

Tayuya gasped. Before her was a familiar sight. Kyoujin had red and black hair, green eyes and a goatee. The thing that got her the most was the whisker marks.

"Huyu?" The Jinchuriki smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "Really, I don't know if I'm surprised you're Kyoujin, or if I'm ticked because a bunch of fucking assholes didn't tell me fuck all!" Huyu took a step back.

"Hime, it was necessary. If you knew, there may have been a chance at someone thinking he was being held in Suna, there for, capturing and torturing people for information. I just didn't want that for you." Gaara didn't seem as scared as most men would be in this situation, but maybe that's because he was and forever will be protected by sand with out his control.

"You're lucky Gaara-kun, remember that. As for you Huyu…" Huyu pointed at himself with such an innocent look. It didn't work, but she remembered why she didn't hate this kid. "…forget it."

"So, if that is all, why'd you come here Huyu? You know your team has to be at the Chuunin exams in…" Gaara looked at a clock and shook his head. "…you have ten minutes."

When Gaara turned back to Huyu, he saw him toss back his pills before putting the bottle away and swallowing. "I'll make it, so don't worry. Now, I made a deal with the Shinigami, and it involves someone I need you to get." Gaara's raised his eyebrow. "Don't worry, your just retrieving the body of Yamanaka Kaida."

At that, not only did Gaara and Tayuya feeling like smacking their heads for Huyu's weird statement, but they also felt really depressed about losing a friend.

"Um, you do know the deal was to bring her back to life right? What else would I have asked for from that damned Shinigami?" Gaara sighed.

"When and where?"

Huyu smiled. "Thanks buddy. Tsunade said she'd have someone bring Kaida to the North Gate, and they'll only leave Kaida with a Suna-nin that has been with you, so most likely one of your siblings or even Tayuya here. All I ask is that it's a really fast ninja, in terms of traveling, there is a deadline here."

Gaara nodded. Rock Lee and Maito Gai were on a mission, it wouldn't really matter because they weren't even here for the whole week. Gaara started thinking about who the fastest traveler was, on a solo with a body. He smiled.

"I'll personally do this mission." Huyu scratched his head, seeming to think about Gaara's decision. "I've got full control of my sand again since Shukaku was removed, and that means that I can travel on the sand like it's a summon while carrying Kaida's body with sand. I wouldn't be slowed down by dead weight." Huyu smiled at this and Gaara received a peck on the cheek from Tayuya.

"I owe you Gaara."

"No, only now are you and I even for what you did for me. Now I am only in debt to Naruto."

Not having any time left to argue with him, Huyu put his mask back up and pulled his hood back on. "I have to go. Ja ne!"

Huyu left the room and jumped to the nearest window from his location. Standing on the sill, he focused, slowing every bodily function he had down to near death, then the a _crack_ was heard and Huyu was gone.

* * *

The two Suna members would never show their frustration at their partners lateness out to the open public. However, inside, they were seething. The Jonin-sensei seemed to be amused though. He obviously could read his 'students' enough to know they were pissed off.

"Where the hell is Kyoujin, we have four minutes." Came the voice of the boy with the black jacket and red flames.

"I don't know Nori, he'll be here soon." Came the voice of the much older shinobi with the white jacket and black flames.

The Jonin-sensei laughed. "Nori, Kyoga, he'll be on time for this event."

"If you say so Gama-sensei." Just as those words left Nori's mouth, a crack was heard and Kyoujin appeared in front of his team.

"Yo." Both his teammates reared on him.

"You're late." They both spoke with minor annoyance evident in their voices.

Kyoujin laughed. "No I'm not, we've got 8 minutes." He looked at a clock and pointed. "See?"

Nori and Kyoga looked up and saw the clock, indeed it said there was 8 minutes.

"What? I could have sworn there was only four minutes left." Nori spoke.

Huyu shrugged. "I'm guessing you were looking at the clock in that classroom, it's fast. I only know this because I checked the time before I got here."

They all shrugged and decided to just get on with it already.

* * *

Naruto sat in a chair near a window of the classroom. Beside him on either side were bunches of Chuunin he knew the names of, but didn't know personally. Everybody else beside Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones out of their little group that was working the first exam. The second would be held by Ino _and_ Anko. Naruto didn't know why two proctors were needed. If prelims were to be held it would be held by Zabuza and the finals would be held by Naruto himself.

Naruto was wondering about whether or not he should just leave a Kage Bunshin in his place for this part of the exam but couldn't think on that matter any further for the last team had arrived.

Naruto's face showed no emotion as he stared at the Suna Team that passed Inari's squad. When he looked at all of their jackets, he frowned at the likeness they had to his father's coat. Naruto shook his head as he decided not to dwell on it to much. Ibiki always tells him…

'_Like the Yamanaka clan will tell you, the mind is extremely powerful and dangerous. One of the best ways to understand someone, is allow yourself to become that person. It's like when you're completely healthy but you can believe that your sick. If you believe it enough, your mind can and will trick your body into being sick. People who survive cancer just believe that they'll make so much that their brain will sometimes fight the cancer off, even for a little while. Always remember this Naruto, it could be the key to winning a battle, obtaining information from a prisoner, or even being successful in relationships.'_

Naruto was interested in this team, so he decided to keep an eye on them specifically through the whole Chuunin exam. Naruto then turned to see the new Team 7 come face to face with the Konohamaru Corp.

Naruto sighed. _'I hope they don't get into a giant rivalry thing.'_ Naruto continued watching them interact.

Inari was standing with Hanabi on his left, and Yoshirou on his right. Konohamaru was standing across from Inari, with Moegi in front of Hanabi and Udon in front of Yoshirou.

Inari spoke first. "So, you're Konohamaru Corp. Well, I'm Inari and this is Yoshirou, I'm sure you already know Hanabi." Konohamaru nodded. "We're the new Team 7."

Konohamaru motioned to his team. "I'm Konohamaru, this is Udon and Moegi. We're the Konohamaru Corp., and I'm going to be the Seventh Hokage someday."

At the proclamation, Yoshirou raised his eyebrow. He knew fully well that they were currently at the Godaime, not the Rokudaime. So, he voiced his opinion.

"Don't you mean the Sixth Hokage?" Konohamaru smiled at this.

"No… that spot is Naruto's." It was simple, but it got the attention of most people in the room, and Naruto was speechless. With a smile he thought about how being the Rokudaime would be so rewarding with all the hard work he's put in.

However, Naruto would be content if he died, because he knew the joy of being in love with someone. He couldn't wait for this exam to be over.

Suddenly smoke erupted at the front of the room. "This is troublesome, but take your seats so we can get on with the exam." Naruto smirked at Shikamaru's ever present laziness.

One by one everybody started taking their seats, Shikamaru looked over everyone and smirked. _'What a drag, I can't just use Ibiki's tenth question. Well, they'll be in for a surprise.'_

Shikamaru explained the rules, nothing had changed from the first time. After he had finished explaining the rules and what he was going to do, he looked at the clock.

"Alright, let's get this troublesome test over with."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sorry for the lateness.

**R&R**

**Ja ne**


End file.
